A Year In A New Life
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Felix is sent to live with the Cullens for a year and meets a girl who gives him a whole new understanding of human life. While back at home things start to fall apart for the Volturi. Takes place 1 mounth after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1: The Task

**These Charcters belong to Steph Myers**

"What is troubling you, Sulpicia?" Aro asked as I stood across the garden patio. The space was surrounded by a high wall, giving my coven some privacy from both the human and vampire world, which letting us relax and play Bocce ball. I was on the same team as Alec, and we were playingagainst Jane and Heidi. Heidi still chose to wear her high heels, for some reason, even though I'm sure they affected her game. Chelsea and Afton sat above the green garden stairs at an antique table playing Chess. Marcus, as usual, sat off to the side, reading a paper. Across the table his daughter, Corin, washappily making notes of a recently purchased music book.

We all knew what was troubling Sulpica, she'd had that irritated look frozen on her face for the entire month since we came back from that ridiculous international wild goose chase- also known as dealing with the Cullens. Sulpica, being a Volturi wife, would normally have made everywish fulfilled to avoid Aro further trouble. Except for her long-standing request to have children, there was nothing else thatAro was unable to provide for her, andshe only brought it up when she found out Alec and Jane had to face danger without her knowledge.

Sulpicia tended to use Alec, Jane and I as substitutes for children because we were all created by Aro. She knew it was a fact Aro never felt the same way, yet he pretended for her sake. It is a lie the Volturi wives never leave the palace, because if Sulpica was around all the time nothing would get done. Anytime Aro needed to send Alec or Jane somewhere, he would send her away to visit friends. Then one of twinswent on duty, while the other one stayed keeping an alibi when Sulipica called.

It was Jane's idea to go through the Pacificroute_._ Demetri, Afton, Corin, and I were too afraid to disobey, butshe was in one of her power moods. We didn't know Sulipica was with the Japanese coven, when they invited us to stay for the day. Sulpica was talking with Alec, as he told her Jane went shopping when they lead us to her. Sulpica wanted to make us go back and apologize to the Cullens, making Jane confess instantly that Aro had sent us there. It may sound strange, but the twins are more scared to be in trouble with Sulipica than Aro.

So when Irina came, Sulpica refused to leave, and Aro told her he was taking us to the Grand Canyon, she insisted on coming along. That was what led Caius into wanting to take Anthenodora, and Marcus inviting his friends. Aro onlytold Demetri and I what was really going onwhen he sentus out to get witnesses. We were in Cleveland when the wives found out what was really happening. This was really quite a shame, because we lost half the witnesses. While Aro and Sulpica were having that conversion that changed my life, some of us guards were having some down time when there was no trials or suicide request, or idiots pushing it in daylight.

"You cheated!" Jane yelled. Her brother onlylaughed.

"I did not," Alec said firmly. "You are just a sore loser."

"Then how did the white ball happen to move when I wasn't looking?" Jane asked tossing her red ball up in the air.

"Maybe you where no longer intimidating it?" Demetri shrugged as he stood, giving me a nudge on the arm. While being thereferee, but obviously in my support.

"Anyway, Felix and Alec win, fair and square. Now it's our turn." Demetri said as Santiago came up with a smile.

"Yeah," Santiago committed. "Let Renata and I have a chance to rematch Demetri and …Corin get over here! You're on Demetri's team."

"Are you serious?" Demetri whispered as the least athletic guard member came over.

"You need someone," Santiago pointed out.

"Yeah, you need someone," I joked with him. "You have been acting a bit frustrated; you can borrow my black book if you like."

"Or you can borrow mine." Demetri joked back.

"Like I need it, with the way the chicks come to me," I pointed out to him.

"True," Demetri answered nodding with agreement; we both had a way with the ladies.

"Well, Jane and I will beat you at soccer," Heidi glared trying not to laugh, while I tried not laugh at the thoughts of Heidi being athletic.

"Wait until it's thundering, before you three go off and do that." Marcus reminded not even looking up from _'La Nazione'_.

"You mean the four of us," Alec pointed out.

"Do you really think Heidi would risk ruining her shoes_?_" Marcus asked sarcastically as he pulled out the sports section. "Anyway, speaking of sports, someone needs to tellCaius he owes me money next time you see him."

"He's coming out right now," I pointed seeing him and Anthenodora coming out from the tower. Her faceshowed her usual smile while she held Caius's hand- Caius, who never smiled. I heard Anthenodora laughing, most likely over whatever argument Aro and Sulpica were having, though their argumentsnormally remained between them.

"Don't worry, Caius" Anthendora smiled, she was a lot more easy-going than him. "I considered these my children, and if Sulpicia agrees with Aro on this, then it will be as welcomed just as everyone who wishes to join the guard. Felix!" She then came up and gave me a hug. "Aro wishes to talk to you."

"The Cullen kid really upset her?" I asked.

"Yes, we went through centuries thinking our kind can't make children, now she finds out they can." Anthenodora smiled. "So there we go, we learnedsomething new. Most of us would be moving on by now, if it wasn't for the baby."

"I still think the child is dangerous," Caius said fearfully.

"Oh, Caius," Anthenodora took a deep breath. "Honey, you think everything is dangerous. You'veseen Carlisle before, andI doubt vampires that chase after deer are that much of a threat. So let's move on. Felix, wouldn't most vampires move on? "

"Most of us would," I answered awkwardly; I hated it when the couple drew me into their bickering, I felt like one of those total strangers that happened to pass them who they asked for an opinion in the middle of one oftheir silly debates.

"You see?" Anthenodora said. "Now, there is no reason to worry about those deer hunters, why don't we sit on the patio and talk about something else, andmaybe our creations can come and sit with us." She then looked up to the patio. "Heidi, how many times do I have to tell you, sneakers are very fashionable when kinking a ball around, and thatyou look ridiculous playing soccer in high heels?"

"How is he going to pull this one off?" I heard Chelsea whisper to Afton. I was pretty sure the rest of us were wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," Afton whispered. "Why were they so obsessed with that girl anyway? I didn't really think she was all that special."

"Felix," I heard Aro call me from the tower as I was coming in, the sun was rising. "Come in here, I have a task for you."

I walked up to the tower; I first passed the main floor that was the only room most vampires saw. It had the throne room, and the sectary's office, as well as the old class room that belong to Carlisle when he lived here. I then went to the large painting in the throne room which led to the private quarters, belonging to the few permit guard members. The first floor belong to Marcus and the late Didyme's creations. It had a polar, were they tended to sit in the early morning hours. It had a room for Chelsea, Didyme's eldest, and her husband Afton, who was created by Marcus. It also had Marcus's office, were he normally read the paper and exchanged letters with his friends. It was alsowhere Didyme's ashes were kept. All the rooms werenice and kept clean, except for Renata art studio, which was on that floor as she had beencreated by Didyme. There was normally music coming from one room, due to it beingCorin's music studio. Corin's rooms were kept there; as she wasDidyme's first born. It also had a small storage room, which once belonged to Eleazar, another one of Didyme's creations. That was the only room, however, thatwas kept closed.

Caius and his creations had the next floor. It also had a living room with a couch, and even a TV that hasn't worked in decades. The room also housed a sewing table that Anthenodora used to make all the guard uniforms. I normally wentthere to gamble with Demetri, however, not to sew. Caius hadcreated Anthenodora in the first century and they have a room for them near the end. Heidi had a room on this floor that she host all her boyfriends in, which is also were she kept her gifts and love letters from her mate-less male admires. She was created by Anthenodora. Demetri, who was also created by Caius, had a room where he kept a bunch of different things, including a collection of car magazines. He hada TV which we used to watch the latest Italian sports, andsometimes check the news. Santiago also had a room, which he used for his obsession with rocks and study of them. He was a miner, before Caius accidentally changed him, so it made sense I guess. Anything flammable was prohibited by Caius. Despite Caius's strict rules, Anthenodora was able to make the place look homey. It was redecorated often, and normally resembled a typical household, and always had a homey feeling with the exception of the plastic wrap on the sofa and the smell of lemons all through the place.

I lived on Aro's floor, as I was created by him back in the thirteen-hundreds. I lived their along with Alec and Jane, who were my brother and sister. Aro made us call him master, but Sulpicia said at the beginning she preferred we did not. Eleazar use to visit here frequently, for some unknown reason. He then left with Carmen, which was when I stopped wondering. I had one room, where I kept my radio, a card table, and a world map which I hadupdated every decade since the discovery of Columbus. Alec's room was right beside mine, were he kept books and chick magazines under a stone cabinet- two thingsI didn't need thanks to my numerous of female immortal friends that I used for pleasure. Jane had a room too, filled with records and clothes Sulpicia made or bought for her.

I walked into my room, to see Aro and Sulpicia waiting for me. His arm was around Sulpicia as they put on the couple act when I first came in, but Aro then stood up as Sulpica gave him a disapproving glance.

Sometimes on important missions, we gathered members of other covens with powerful gifts to temporally be part of the guard, but they would return to their coven and the main members that stayed were the ones created by the main leaders. Like me for example.

"This is a very rare task," Aro explained, taking me by the shoulder. "That is why I must speak to you in privateabout it. This is asking a lot, so I want you to know if you choose not to do this task, then we will not hold it against you in anyway."

I had a choice? This was something strange for the Volturi, especially from Aro. It had to be some mission, if I was given a choice.

"That girl was interesting, wasn't she?" Aro started.

"Yes," I answered. "What girl?"

"The half-vampire, half-human girl," Aro answered.

"Oh, her," I nodded, now knowing who he was talking about, the Cullen girl, Raisin Mint. "I guess," I informed him. I truly thought she was nothing special.

"Well, I do think her type is one we should study, which is why we should have one here." Aro explained. "I've convinced Sulpicia thatthis is the best solution."

"Yes," I answered respectfully, unsure where this was leading. "And that solution would be?"

"The best solution is to have a vampire loyal to the Volturi father a child for us to study." Aro started. "And I believe you would be the best choice."

I was stunned by that, me, being one of two members who do not have any special powers. I couldn't cut off senses, break down ties, I wasn't a tractor, I was just a regular vampire who can fight their way out of anything that dares take them down.

"I changed you, and you have very strong genes, you would be the best choice. You would have to find an appropriate healthy human mother, though." Aro explained.

"How will I control myself?" I asked, unsure.

"We will send you to live with Carlisle, and his coven for awhile." Aro explained.

"That was my request," Sulpicia interrupted, she had a brought her ability of hope, no matter how things seemed she always knew things would get better, she had that hoped placed in me, being her adopted son. I could tell by her eyes, she knew I could complete this task, but something about it remained unsure. "I would rather have him over the other vampires."

"Once you have control over yourself, you will find a healthy human female with promising abilities." Aro explained. "Now, keep in mind once you make this deal, you will not be allowed drink human blood until this task is finished."

"I will have to leave?" I asked still unsure.

"Only until you find a human for a mate," Aro answered.

"Fine," I shook Aro's hand. The Cullen's seemed to be completely controlled around humans, this should be easy.

"Good. now, go out and learn how to hunt animals,. I will ask the sectary to arrange what you need in the human world. When you come back, start packing." Aro informed me as I saw the sun start to rise. I obeyed, leaving for the Tuscan wilderness.

I roof-hopped out of Volterraout to the fields of Tuscany, were I passed the amber grains, escaping before the workingmen could see me. AsI passed the vineyards, I heard the sounds of woman singing in the early morning. It was a Sunday, so itmade it easy not to give up too easily. I went to the village of Cavriglia, oneof the smallest towns in Tuscany. There wasa stone brick farm house, and with the farmyard orchard a little girl played around with a horse.

"Perfect," I said to myself. The girl played with it for about an hour, in a beautiful dress with a cross necklace. She then brushed it andbraided its mane,and nuzzled with the horse. Her mother called her, andthe girl kissed the horse before leaving it to go inside. After the girl's parents give her a long lecture about giving the stallion way too much attention, aboy, presumably her brother, came out to give the horse carrots. They then left for church.

The horse was my first animalmeal. It was awful, but no humans were harmed. AsI finished itI heard loud church bells in the distance, and I went to relax under the trees in the field. It was always amazing to watch the sunrise. I use to watch them with my human father centuries ago, when he would take me out to the Baltic shores. It was strange, I was thinking about him then. Thinking of his bulked body, and long ruffled beard.

"Thinking of me again, aren't you, Felix." I heard a joking sigh as I turned to see Demetri.

"Yes, you are in my mind constantly, only because the sound of your voice is so hard to remove." I joked back as he let out a laugh.

"I tend to leave good impressions," Demetri said, smiling. "What brings you at here anyway?"

"Thinking of my task." I answered, turning quickly. "I take it you heard?"

"No, but you got some brownish amber thing in your eyes." He said staring at me. "What is it?"

"Creating a hybridforAro to study," I answered.

"Oh," he gave me a strange look. "And how are you to complete this task?"

"Go to Cullens for a year or so, find a human." I answered. Demetri gave me an even stranger look as we sat with our feet dangling under a tree. We were seated bythe _Stada Statale di_ _Montevarchi_ road, which had beautiful view overlooking the mountains.

"Leave here?" Demetri question shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The Cullens hate us," Demetri answered plan and simple.

"Carlisle and hate should not be in the same sentence." I spoke instantly. Well, unless the wordsEsme and harm were involved.

"You may not like it there," he said again.

"It's only a year, we can still keep in touch." I suggested, as he hopped down and began walkingat a comfortable speed that was still fast for humans,his steps headed towards a shaded patch of trees.

"Yeah, but who will I hang with, Santiago?" Demetri questioned.

"He is your brother," I shrugged.

"And you're my friend. But _s_peaking of brothers, have you told the twins? Theyaren't going to like it ether." Demetri said,as we came to an overlook of the bare hills easing out of winter.

"I don't know, it was sort of a rash decision," I answered, stillthinking about truth, I was unsure why I agreed to this task in the first place.

"And a stupid one," Demetri addedas heput on his sunglasses. "I, for one, couldnever find a human that attractive. Andhey, what if you drink it, and then come back all moral like them. Then you wouldn'twant to be my friend anymore."

"Hey," I stopped his words instantly. "We've been _migliori amici _for six centuries. I was there when Caius brought you home from your newborn year, remember? He would be really harsh on you, and I would take you out for some fun to relax a bit. You comforted me every time I had to kill someone who convicted no crime, you been the one who told me I wasn't a bad person, because of it. What makes you think one year apart, or a bunch of animal drinkers will change that? Hell, Chelsea couldn't when she tried."

"Alright, but still…" He said as we passed tall pin trees on top of a carved out hill side.

"Still what? It's not like I am going to change, be a different person when I come back. I'll still be Felix, you'll still be Demetri." I pointed out to him. "So let's go pack."

"Race you there," Demetri suggested.

"Yeah, only because you know you can beat me."

~X~

"What's your problem?" I finally asked Alec. His laughter was getting on my nerves.

"Oh, nothing," Alec answered. "So when are you going to California?"

"They live in Washington," I pointed out.

"Yes, but if I was assigned for this particular task, I would go to California. _Have_ you seen pictures of those humans there?" He asked. I knew he had seen them, and kept the pictures hidden in parts of his room.

"Then good thingfor them thatyou weren't chosen for this task. This was for trying to cut my hair, again." Jane said coming into the room with a knock, followed by ruffling Alec's hair. She thenhanded me an empty suitcase. "Aro told me to give this to you. It's mine, though, so be sure to change the name tag."

"Thanks, Jane," I said as I open the suitcase to begin packing.

"So what was the California about?" She asked.

"Nothing, Jane." Alec and I answered at the same time.

"Well, say 'hi' to the Cullens for me." Jane smiled softly.

"By that she means say 'hi'to Emmett for her." Alec announced loudly.

"Alec!" Jane gave him a nasty stare. She didn't use her talent on him, though. She could never use thaton Alec.

"What? We all know you have a crush on him." Alec pointed out in an annoying tease.

"I don't even think he's attractive," Jane lied.

"Oh, come on, Jane," Heidi came in without knocking, flipping through a fashion magazine. "I was with you when we were all looking at what's-her-face, Rummy Made. Anyway,it doesn't matter. Felix is supposedto be providing us with a hybrid soon- But back to the main point. I thought he was hot. Oh! I like this dress. So chic." She folded a page and sat down to continue her catalogue shopping.

"What is your point, Heidi, and can I see that?" Jane asked as she took the magazine and started flipping through it. Girls were so easily distracted by fashion, human or otherwise.

"Don't tell me you weren't imagining Emmett Cullen shirtless," Heidi sighed licking her lips as Jane let out a sigh. "Oh, I know I was! You can't ignore those muscles."

"You think of every vampire with their shirt off," Jane pointed out. "And you wouldn't think of Emmett Cullen being justshirtless." They both giggled.

"What are you too talking about?" Anthendora came in with newly folded clothes.

"Shirtless vampires," Demetri answered as he came in, obviously listeningin on the conversion.

"You all need mates," Anthendora turned to see Heidi letting out a smirk. "And when I say mates, I mean a vampire that doesn't already have one already, Heidi."

"What fun would that be?" Heidi asked.

"Well, I don't have a mate, and I am perfectly happy on my own." Alec smiled.

"You're too immature for a mate," Jane said as she handed Heidi's magazine back.

"If you're so high and mighty where's yours?" Alec asked Jane.

"I'm too independent," Jane answered.

"Immature, and independent" Demetri said "What a combination!"

"I heard you mention, an Emmett, whoever he is. Does he have a mate?" Anthenodora asked, looking towards Heidi.

"Oh, yes, he does,." Alec, Demetri, and I said in a deep choir.

"Stop that, all of you." Anthendora ordered. "Now, Felix, I washed your jeans for you, and if that doctor's mate, Isma, doesn't take care of you, don't worry. Sulpicia and I will come right over and…"

"I think it's Esme, and I am sure I can take care of myself." I interrupted as I packed my clothes; I was eight hundred and eight years old,for crying out loud! "Thanks, anyway."

"I always hate letting go," Anthendora sighed.

"I'm coming back" I ensured her. Demetri nodded.

"You better," Alec said as I zipped up my suitcase. "This whole placewould be very boring without you here."

"I will," I promised_._

"Good. Promise me you'll write?" Jane asked.

"Of course!" I smiled, surprisedJane would suggest that.

"He said he'll keep in touch," Demetri said, not saying too much.

"Aro and Sulpicia are giving you a ride to the airport," Anthendora explained. "I don't know much about the details, but when you get there they'll explain it to you."

"You mean no one else is in on this one?" I asked.

"Caius said it is all Aro and Sulpicia's arrangements." Anthendora explained. "And if he is staying out of it, so am I, andso are our creations. Ask them the questions."

"What if the Cullen don't know I'm coming?" I asked. "I can't just show up at the door with a suitcase like some idiot."

"That short one, with the nice clothes... Oh, what's her name...Alice! She can see the future, she might see you coming." Heidi pointed out.

"Even if she doesn't they seemed like nice vampires," Demetri said trying to comfort me. "Personally, if I was chosen for this mission, then I would go to the Denali clan to learn their lifestyle."

"Because they are hotter?" Alec pointed

"Yes, they are." Demetri smiled brilliantly, agreeing with him.

"Exactly why I am heading to the Cullens," I said as I zipped up my secondsuitcase. I didn't think the Denali sisters werethat attractive anyway, not compared to some of the nomadic women roaming North America.

"And you are supposedto find a human for a mate..." Heidi seemed sympathetic.

"The Cullens, theyhave that blonde one, right?" Jane asked. "Rosalie?"

"You mean the one with the two nice-" Demetri started, but quickly changed his words whenAnthendora glared at him. "Eyes- the great eyes."

"I wasn't looking at her eyes." Alec mumbled. "I was thinking of her back lower porch."

"She's a ten." Demetri stated.

"A ten?" Jane asked,confused.

"Yes, I'd give her a ten, andspeaking of theCullen women, Alice would be an eight point five, Bella was a seven on the human scale, but nowthat she's a vampire, she'd be an eight." We never put human women and vampire women on the same scale.

"We didn't rateEsme, on account of her age." Demetri added as a comfort toAnthenodora _as _Esme was physically older than Anthendora.

"Oh, I have her as seven, Alice a six, Bella a five, and Rosalie's still ten." Alec said quickly as Jane's eyes grew wide. "The Denali Coven is a little different, Carmen's a five point nine, Kate and Tanya are both eight."

"Alec…." Jane started.

"Does it matter; the Denali's are still more open." Demetri brought up.

"That is the third time you mentioned the Denali clan. Do you want to go there?" Anthendora asked Demetri, slightly worried. "Personally, I think that Tanya is a sweetheart, somaybe I could convince Caius to send you there."

"I think we all pretty much ruined any of our chances with them when he killed their sister." Demetri said,sadly. "Besides, Tanya seemedway too high and mighty with her awakening beauty, standing there, letting down her golden curls like grains of wheat or something." he sighed mournfully, like he was annoyed. "Staring at us with her amber eyes, shining like the sun or... her sisters speaking in her soft dove-like voice, with her skin blending into the sky. Not to mention that heart wrenching crywhenCaius killed her sister, trying to make me feel guilty that he was my creator. What gives?"

"Didn't Irinalie to us?" Anthendora pointed out. "Anyway, she wanted to die, poor dear."

"Do the Cullens know why I'm coming?" I asked getting back to the subject.

"Who cares if theyknow," Heidi looked over. "Either way, you still have to become ahuman-lover."

"It's none of their business anyway." Jane pointed out.

"If they don't know your coming, just ditch them and go to California." Alec suggested.

"Or come back here," Demetri suggested.

"Felix has his orders." Anthendora saidasshe turned to me. "Anyhow, I knit you a new pair of socks, and I believe Aro and Sulpicia are waiting to take you to the airport. I suggest you get going." Anthendora tagged each of my suitcases. "Good luck with the humans." She thankissed my head.

"Yeah, considering getting lucky with one of them is your main mission." Alec laughed again, Anthendora then slapped him on the back of the head.

"This is serious! Now,be nice- allof you- andhelp Felix with his suitcases. I can see why you weren't chosen." Alec just kept chuckling to himself as they all grabbed suitcases and we went downstairs.

On the way out, thenew secretary-Gina had had an untimely paper cut about five months back-gave me my plane ticket, my newly fakedpassport and a large brown envelope that appeared to be addressed to Carlisle. "He told me to make sure that goes in your suitcase." She explained as I took it. I didn't know her name, it didn't really matter. Anyway, I went down stairs where Sulpicia and Aro where both waiting for me. They dressed in their more...modern... clothes. I've seen Aro dress as a modern day human, but never Sulpicia. It was obvious Chelsea dressed her up. She had a bright orange tang top that was on backwards, a yellow jacket that looked like something from the seventies. Herlong, waist lengthhair was tucked inside the jacket, and a pair of white bell pants topped off the whole retro mess. Why she went to Chelsea was beyond me. Wouldn'tHeidihave been a better choice? No- Jane would be wouldn't want every male human in the next one-hundred Kilometer radius to be eyeing her up. A few others followed me into the streets- I suppose because of the oddity of someone leaving on such a mission.

"Sulpicia," Marcus came out. "Can I have a word with Felix alone beforehe leaves?" Sulpicia nodded, andMarcus took me to the side.

"Yes, Marcus?" I asked him.

"Remember when the other hybrid came out to witness?" Marcus then asked me. "What did he say about the mothers of these beings?"

"They die in child birth most of the time." I answered.

"Yes…" He said slowly. "You might fall for a human, if you go searching for one." He explained, when I didn't seem to understand his point.

"You mean fall in love with her?" I asked, wondering what would give him the idea that I would fall in love with a human. After all, I had so many immortal women adoring me.

"Yes, and if she dies, you never get another one. You'realone from then on, which brings me to this task you have been given. You are to finda human, and create a child. Felix, only one mother has survived birthing these hybrids, andthat's not a good statistic. You don't have the control like the Cullens, what if you kill her? This is why Iinsisted you have a choice. No one should end up in my state. That is why that Irina girldeservedto die, she was too sweet to end up like me. You don't deserve to end up like me, which iswhy you should stay here."

"What are you getting at?" I asked him.

"This is your last chance. Do you want to risk falling in love with a human, and watch her die?" Marcus asked me. "If I were you, I would go up and unpack right now. But the choice is still yours."

"Sulpicia," I stated slowly.

"Sulpicia needs to learn that she can't have everything she wants." Marcus pointed out. "This is your life, and this task is crossing the line. I will talk to Aro. Shecan just create a newborn."

"I'll be fine," I assured him. He gave me a doubtful look. "I am protective, that is what I brought with me. If I want to save the mother, I will find a way to do it."

"Guess you'll learn from your own mistakes," Marcus sighed as Demetri came in.

"We have a parade leading to Aro's car waiting to say good bye." Demetri said. "You better get going."

"I guessI should." I said, leavingMarcus.

"Don't get too attached to them- the humans or the vampires. Remember, you are Volturi." Demetri said strongly.

"I will," I responded.

"I had the sectary set up an email account," Demetri whispered. "Here it is," He gave me a piece of paper. "You have the top, and the entire Volturi have the bottom. Remember, you'll always be my best friend."

"I will," I said as I gave him a hug.

"Have fun with the humans?" Renata hugged meas Santiago let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Renata asked.

"I was going to say the same thing, I just need to add- don't come back until you do."Santiago answered. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

Chelsea told me to be on my best behavior, Afton told me to make life interesting. They are both way too well behaved. It was only after about a thousand more goodbyes that I finally got to the car where Aro and Sulpicia waited for me.

"Ready to go?" Aro asked.

"Yes" Ianswered.

"Aro, help him with the bags, he is doing this for you too." Sulpicia ordered, butI went ahead and placed my suitcases in the trunk of the car anyway. You do not make your creator carry your suitcases.

We were silent the whole way to the airport.

"You have the three am flight," Aro explained when we parked the car letting me out. "Most humans will sleep on the plane, sojust take a magazine and read it. If that gets boring, just act tired. Keep safe, and don't make a scene."

"Goodbye, Felix, I'll miss you," Sulpicia said, softly.

"Goodbye," I answered as Aro drove off. I took one last look at the starsof the Tuscan night sky, and went into the airport.


	2. Chapter 2: New Country, New Coven

**These Characters belong to Steph Myers, and I am not her**

The Cullens

Seattle, Washington

Aro should watch the weather channel more, or at least pay attention to time zones, not to mentioned the estimated time he gave me was totally off, it was bright and sunny out, and at least noon, making me have to wait at least five hours until the sun set to go anywhere. It was so strange walking out of the air port, humans were everywhere, and I mean everywhere I had to hold my breath to control it all. I couldn't find the Cullen's anywhere, so I assumed they didn't know I was coming. I walked out and tried to stay clear of the window, noticing all these humans walking around.

When I arrived in Seattle, it was bright and sunny out, I heard a number of English conversions, but I had a harder time understanding than I thought it would be. I learned English from Carlisle, back in the 1720s, which was enough to understand Alec and Jane's conversions with one another, but this kind of English was very strange to me. I walked passed some humans, observing them greet one another as they went on and off the plane. One of the first things I notice walking out of the terminal, was how many humans greeted each other. These humans were very strange, some bowled towards one another, I notice some females walk to each other in this strange cat-like manner wearing dresses that looked like undergarments and hugged each other jumping up in down.

Then I notice these two males, who looked like brothers come up to each other and clutch each other's hand, making an up and down motion, then touch each other's shoulders. It was so strange, to see family so...distant. It was like they were more business partners than family, it seemed they were scared to go near one another, which I found very odd. It was noon, so it would be about five or six hours before I could leave the airport without revealing myself. Then I would have to figure out how to get to Forks and find the Cullens house.

I walked through hearing this strange English phases such as a man saying 'Have a good one, give me a call when you get to The Big Apple' . Alright, how big can an apple be that you have to fly a plane to get there, and even I can't hear what humans were saying on the ground blow, I doubt you can? I also heard 'text me on the plane'. How are they going to open up the window and throw down a rather large school book and throw it down. Another was 'I'll be sure to give you a ring.' How can you give someone a sound of a bell? Another was 'Hey, y'all, wuz up ready to go?" I wasn't even going to try and comprehend what that meant.

"Wait a minute, need to see your pass port." The man said stopping me to look at it. "Where are you headed off too?" He asked.

"My head is on my neck." I explained to him, it wasn't off me. He gave me a strange look and pressed something on it, then I went through to get my two suitcases. I then went to find a bench and go through to make sure my luggage was organized. I got the strangest looks from people as they passed me; it was as if they never saw anyone going through their luggage before. I found some things, a letter to Bella form Sulpicia. I put it with the brown envelop addressed to Carlisle, then went though and refolded my clothes. They again kept staying at me, you think they would stare at the girl walking around in a mini skirt and tang-top. But, no, all their heads term passing me for simply repacking my suit case, or the people in rip jeans, you think they take some sewing lessons or something, I wondered if Seattle had a lot of bushes or something that caused their jeans to be so ripped. I was found to find other things, a picture of Marco Tardelli from Alec, a hacky sack for Sanargo, and an autograph of Sir Garry Sobers, as well as a sepia picture of Demetri and I standing next each other with our hands in the pocket, the first time we got our picture taken. I finished reorganizing, and walked around the air port observing the humans, I really haven't paid much attention them. I figured, I better get caught up in their behavior, since I am going to be reproducing with one soon.

Humans were very strange, I notice that walking around. I saw this one woman with tears I took a walk around the air port. I couldn't help notice how strange humans can be. I notice a girl embracing a guy wearing a dark blue suit hugging and embracing each other, the girl was crying. She looked sad. Then later I notice two old ladies crying and hugging, yet they looked happy. They were both crying, except one group was happy while the other group was sadden. I then found a café right in the air port. I never been to a café, Heidi was the only one I knew who saw the point in going to one. There was not one hint of sunlight in that room. It would be a good place to wait while I waited for the sun to sit. I walked in, and sat for the longest time when a woman in an apron came up to me.

"May I get you anything?" She asked me kindly.

"Like what?" I asked confused. What could she, a human could give me a vampire? Then I thought of my task, but it couldn't happen with this woman. She had purple hair and a metal thing caught in her eyebrow. I wouldn't want a child with purple hair and a metal eyebrow.

"Something to drink?" She suggested. I was shocked how self-sacrificing she was. How could the Cullens live their lifestyle when humans around here where this willing to give them their lives for their feeding.

"No, thank you." I explained, she obviously knew, so I explained it to her. "I'm trying to be a vegetarian. So do you mind leaving me alone, your making it difficult." She gave me a strange and left. I then looked up stunned….they had a television watched the news on a nearby television. Since when did they put televisions in restraints were people are suppose to be eating.

"We now receive some breaking news on the wanted Cale Jacklet, Cale Jacklet who is believed to be running an underground crime spree of thirteen million dollars. He is wanted for possession of heroin, cocaine, and LSD along with thirteen counts of murder, including five police officers. He is the leader of the Jacklet gang that has been members in over forty states. They have committed crimes such as murder, assault, adduction, possession, arson, grand-theft auto, burglary, identity theft, prostitution, and even vandalism at his orders. He was last seen leaving his Las Vegas home in Nevada. The Mexican borders are carefully checking every car in till he is found."

They then showed a picture of a man in an expensive black suit and red tie. He had rosy white cheeks, and sleeked back brown hair and bright green eyes. I didn't understand how a human could be so dangerous, but I was hoping they would catch him.

I left the air port in the middle of the down pour; it was my only chance to get out. When I left people looked at me as if I was mad. I didn't have money for a taxi, so I was forced to walk right through getting myself soaking wet and pulled my bag through the rain. I traveled at human speed through the city, I was always amazed by American cities everything seemed so…new. It was as if the city was build out of metal and they were racing to the sky.

As I walked, I started to try and figure a way out of the city, I wondered into a strange neighborhood when the rain stopped. It was dark then, so I was safe. It was a very strange neighborhood filled with broken glass on the sidewalks, men roaming around in beards talking to themselves, girls in tiny skirts and large earrings with puffed hair who kept asking if I wanted a date, they were way too ugly for my taste. I then came to a dark alley alone, this was where I would climb up a building and travel regular speed till I get to Forks.

I was deep in the ally when a human in a mask jumped out of nowhere. "Give me your suitcase" he said pointing a gun at me. "I swear, or I'll shoot."

"No," I said. What makes him think I'll give him my suitcase?

"Give it to me, or I'll shoot." He seemed serious. I know Aro told me not to kill, but this human was threatening me, so I took him down then and there. I didn't drink his blood those, despite my dyeing thirst, I couldn't go to the Cullens all red eyed, it would look bad. As soon as I got to the roof, I pulled out a map some man in a tie-dye shirt give me for free while I explored the air port.

~X~

I found Forks, it was a tiny dot, not at big as Port Angles which was not far from Forks. I traveled from there, escaping the eyes of humans, I hunted as soon as I left the city. Taking the life of some Elk doe I found gazing in the grass, and ran to Forks.

Forks was so much different from Seattle, it was dark and lifeless. I then notice some light, it was a small light trapped on the highway. I saw two cars crushed against each other, along with two ambulances with blinking lights, and another car with blinking lights. I took my bag, jumped up in the trees to hide. I notice two men in blue uniforms come out. One of them, the one with a shiny badge reminded me of Bella Cullen when she was a human. He seemed to be in charge, he was taking to the younger man in the car, while the RN took an injured man form the other car.

"Would you mind walking straight for me, Newton?" He asked him. The younger man obeyed, I couldn't help but chuckle as he struggled at it. It was so strange, he just walked with wiggling, barely able to stand straight.

"That's it I'm going to have to take you down to the station, don't worry, Mike, I'm sure your father will find you a good lawyer." Then I heard him listing some rights. I was listening to the RNs working on the other man.

"Chief Swan, what do you want us to report to the hospital?" The RN asked.

Chief Swan then looked in the car came out stunned. "He is not innocent in this either, his car was going ninety miles an hour. Tell Dr. Cullen as soon as he is well enough to talk, he needs to make a report. Did you get any ID?"

"No, we'll have to wait until he is conscious enough to talk." The RN explained as Chief Swan spotted the light on his face. He was so disfigured humans couldn't recognized him, but I did. He looked exactly like that Jacklet man the humans were after. I followed the ambulance back to a large brick building with shiny lights. I then notice Carlisle in his car, I snuck in the back seat. He was too busy on his cell phone to even notice me.

"If they are only sending one, then we'll be able to handle it." Carlisle said as I listened closely. "I doubt the Volturi changed their minds." He seemed very worried as I listen closely. "Whatever reason they send him for, we'll be able to defend ourselves. Just make it clear he is not welcome, inform the wolf pack if you have to. Listen, I was called for an emergency, I have to go." He then hung up and left.

I was stunned, it all made sense now. Alice did see me coming, but she didn't see why I was coming. I realized we hadn't exactly made a good impression on the Cullens the last three encounters the Volturi had with them. They are feeling threaten by me, I couldn't just walk right in and expect the warm and friendly welcome. I needed to be part of the Olympic Coven for this mission. I needed their permission, and the best way to become part of any vampire coven was to suck up to their leader, Carlisle. I then tried to remember everything I heard about this particular coven. They consider Carlisle their father, so I would have to refer to him as father when I would ask him. I then notice the ambulance come up rushing Jacklet right in the hospital.

It was cloudy, so I walked across the parking lot to the hospital. It smelled a lot like human blood, being a member of the Voltari, I learned to control my thirst and not make myself noticeable. I came in slowly as the nurses and doctors rushed around. I then notice a woman with blackish blond hair and a green scrub setting at a desk and eating a rice cake.

"Hello, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen," I informed her.

"He just went into surgery," the woman answered without looking. "He'll be busy for a few hours. Why do you wish to see him?"

"He's my father, miss" I answered shaking as she looked up at me, hoping she wouldn't tell I was lying.

"He told me to report anytime his family calls today, always assuming my job revolves around him. Which one are you, anyway?" she then stared at him.

"Felix," I answered as she gave me a strange look. "That's funny, I went to your older brother's wedding and I don't remember seeing you, of course, I don't keep track of all the Cullen kids, don't worry, I'll tell him you came by. What's your name again?"

"Felix," I answered, I then notice she had black painted finger nails and dark blue eye lids. They were similar to the way Heidi did her nails when we were in uniform.

"Spell it," She then pulled out a pack of post-its.

"F-e-l-i-x" I answered for her, then she wrote down 'Cullen' followed by a '4 Dr. C'.

"I'll be sure to give it to him." She answered.

"Thank you, miss" I said politely.

"No problem, sweetie" She smiled again.

I then went to the waiting room and flipped through a magazine, I waited for Carlisle to come out. The desk lady then answered the phone. "Dr. Cullen is in surgery…." she then gave me a strange look. "Yes, I'll tell him you called." She then hung up the phone and muttered something about doctor's wives. It was around noon when Carlisle finally came out with a face mask under his chin and went to the desk lady who was answering the phone.

"Chief Swan wants an update." the desk lady said.

"Let me take the phone," Carlisle said firmly. "He is out of surgery and still in anesthesia. I think I know who he is…he's Cale Jacklet." Carlisle answered. "Yes, I am sure….he's out for a couple hours...He won't be awake when they get here." Carlisle hung up.

"Chief Swan is going to contact the Feds." Carlisle explained. "I need to check up on Angela Weber and see how she is holding up after that nasty fall she had, yesterday, while hiking. Then I have to check up on Mrs. Yorkie, I'm covering for Dr. Snow, again, so that gives me seven more patients, and I need to see how the Mallory's baby is doing, make sure he's progressing, oh, yeah and the x-ray is broken, so can you call for it get fix. Now, do I have any messages, that I can't answer."

"Yeah, a doctor's wife called and wants you to pick up dippers for the twins." the desk lady answered.

"Cassie, how many times do we have to go over this?" Carlisle said slowly. "When a doctor's wife calls, you write down the specific doctor she is married, too."

"You ask an awful lot." She pointed out.

"Sorry, your job of taking messages is too much." Carlisle pointed out. "Now have a mental note for Dr. Hasler, any other messages?"

"Yes, I think you had around five." She answered. "One is from one of your daughters, but I don't know which one, and I forget the second one, the third I wrote down, a name begins with the letter 'E'."

"Why am I not surprise that you don't take time to at least write down the second letter?" Carlisle asked her. "The others?"

"I don't know" She answered.

"You are the worst sectary I have ever had." Carlisle pointed out to Cassie as she shrugged.

"Hey, I actually got a whole message for you" She defended herself holding up the post-it.

"Really?" He smiled surprised.

"Yes" She then held up the paper. "Your son, Felix Cullen came in and asked for you. Politest boy, he has been waiting for you all day." I stood up then; he looked over and then just stared into my new amber eyes.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"He's right over there" She pointed to me, I took off my sunglasses reveling my new golden pupils.

"Cassie, what time is my lunch break?" He asked.

"I am today" Carlisle answered as he glared at me.

"Fine" She took the clip board. "Now.

"Felix, come with me," Carlisle said as I nodded and obeyed. Heading to Carlisle's office was the most uncomfortable walk of my life. Something was very awkward about it. I didn't know what he would say, but it felt like I was in trouble for simply showing up. He did have a nice office though, it was made of freshly painted light blue walls with a calming white trim, and dark blue carpet. In the center of his office was an oak desk cluttered with papers. Off to the right was a Dell lab top that he quickly shut closed up as soon as I walked in. I notice he had a bunch of picture frames surrounding his desk that made it even more cluttered. I wondered if they were pictures of his family, but I was careful not to pry. I didn't want to give him any reason to send me away, but I would if he asked me. I was just unsure where I would go.

"Take a seat," Carlisle said solemnly as I sat across from him. He quickly straightened out his desk up, this was where I had to convince him to let me stay. I had not thought of a single thing to say, but I had to say something. "Now, tell me, what brings you here?"

"I need to stop killing humans," I blurted out silently so only he could hear. I wasn't going to tell the whole truth quite yet.

"I see," Carlisle gave me a strange look. I could tell he knew that I was hiding something, but he wasn't going to ask why. Carlisle had always intimated me; maybe it was because I knew he was smarter than me. That was clear the first time I saw him. It was Marcus who convinced Aro for him to stay, and Athenodora who convinced Caius he was needed. Marcus pointed out the guard will no longer have authority over these new vampires if they were educated and we were not. I didn't agree with Marcus, but I didn't say anything. The only Volturi members besides those three along with Alec and Jane who knew English at that time was Anthenodora, Caius taught her through Shakespeare Sonnets. Carlisle showed up, not a new born, but still obviously new and wanted to go to medical school. He had no way of paying for tuition. Aro made him an offer that seemed impossible, but Aro figured him becoming a doctor was impossible, but he was still willing to give it a try. We were all frustrated to work with, but Carlisle was able to teach the entire Volturi guard and the two wives how to read and write, then how to speak different languages, and later he taught us math, by the time he left we were learning geography. We all made bets on when he would give in, each member started pressuring him to give this diet up as the time pasted, he moved out once he found out about the bet. Anyway, I knew first from firsthand experience Carlisle is the smartest vampire I ever come across.

"What makes you want to come here?" Carlisle asked me.

"This seemed like a good place." I answered.

"And the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"They have no problem with me leaving," I answered, unsure whether or not to mention they asked me to leave.

"And the reason you left?" He was really pushing for an answer.

"Just needed to leave," I answered shaking.

"I see," He gave me a strange look, I think he was debating on whether or not I was telling the truth. "What makes you think you can just_ commit_ yourself to the human world? I have to ask _if you _are _dedicated enough. This_ lifestyle does not work _unless_ you are one hundred percent committed."

"I'm pretty_ committed._" I answered. Aro had asked me, so I knew I was committed, _but_ I didn't want to tell Carlisle why I was so sure I wouldn't slip _up. I might be coming to live with the Cullens temporarily, but I still planned on going back home, and disobeying Aro was not going to help that effort at all. Not to mention my strength went beyond physical._

"Aro told me to give this to you." I finally handed him the brown envelop. He opened it up, and went through some papers _before placing_ the stack on his desk,_ shocked_.

"Aro made sure you didn't leave unprepared," Carlisle _said shaking his head._

"What is it?" I asked.

"A birth certificate, and social security card." Carlisle answered. "You are seventeen years old, and we are your parents." I was speechless, _even though_ I didn't know what to be speechless about- _my_ almost too young age reducing three years to what I was as a human, or that Aro would just pass me off like that, or Sulpicia would let him.

"Dr. _Cullen!_" Cassie's voice chimed in.

"What is it, Cassie?" Carlisle _asked,_ pressing the intercom.

"Some FBI guys are here to see _you._" Cassie answered casually. "I think it might be important."

"You think?" Carlisle asked her.

"I don't know, you could just be going to jail or something. Which would really suck, because then I don't get the extra lunch break to have a smoke." Cassie explained.

"It's most likely about Jacklet." Carlisle sighed, _and then turned to me._ "Be back in a minute. _Stay_ here."

I obeyed, unsure of what was going on next, wondering what the hell I was doing here, and very unsure what was going to happened next. _After what seemed like hours, I decided to risk going to see what was taking so long. The hospital smelled of blood, it was very hard for me to not run into the emergency room. Yet, I remembered coming here for a purpose, and that alone gave me the strength to find Carlisle. _

"He is just waking up from amnesia," Carlisle explained, _as I_ peeked _around a corner_ to see him talking to large man and a tiny women, _both of them _wearing brown suits. "I am going to have him stay overnight; he will be released in your custody tomorrow."

"Good, _good, but that's_ not what we wanted to talk to you about." I heard a woman's voice. She was a strong confident woman, I could tell by her voice. "You do know Jacklet had gang members _everywhere?"_

"Do you think he might have some here?" I heard Officer Swan _say, shocked._

"We are unsure. _He _was probably just passing thought when Newton ran into him." I heard another man talking. "We don't know who he is going to blame for being turned in. We are just here to warn you, be careful."

"And we will be returning," the woman said. "To do an investigation."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll keep an eye out for anything strange," _Officer Swan assured them._

"Good," the man said. "For now, _we're_ going to place two security guards in front of his room, and make sure it is impossible for him to escape. He is to have no visitors."

"Good, just keep this place safe." Carlisle _said, before turning to walk down the hall. He spotted me just_ as _his_ phone rang. "_I_ just text Esme, _and she's_ on her way. She doesn't know _yet_, _as _this is something I plan to tell her in person."

"I can stay?" I asked.

"_Well, seeing_ your eyes, and watching you control yourself better than most of my family in this place, I _can tell you're_ committed. _And as such_ I am _willing to_ give you a chance." I smiled, as he continued. "You must promise two things, _though_."

"What?" I asked, knowing I would already do it.

"You will cooperate with the rest of my family." Carlisle looked at me.

"I promise." I answered.

"_And you_ won't do anything to risk exposure in front of humans, nor to cause humans any harm." Carlisle requested of me.

"_Promise._" I answered again.

"Good. _Esme_ should be here any _minute_. I have to check on another patient. _Please return to my office for now._" He left again.

~X~

It was strange sitting in his office; I was getting ready to have Esme's approval now. I knew Aro won't even _invite_ a new guard member _unless_ Sulpicia feels comfortable around him or her, and _Aro_ was in charge of the entire coven. I knew Caius was in charge of the finances, but he would never disapprove or approve of a new parches if Anthenodora was against his decision.

I had gotten to their leader, now I needed to seek the approval of second in command- _the_ leader's mate. _In_ every coven I _had_ ever seen, he or she was second in charge. I knew nothing about Esme. _I_ _had _heard what she brought in from her human life similar to Anthenodora brought in, but that could easily be a _rumor_. If it wasn't _a rumor,_ and she was anything at all like the other female coven leaders, I was a goner. I _doubted_ I could go home, and face Sulpicia's unending hope. I could try to go on my own. Carlisle came back in as the intercom turned on.

"Dr. Cullen, I think your wife's here." Cassie's voice blared through.

"Check her ID," Carlisle asked her.

"You don't know who your own wife is?"

"Do you know who my wife is? Because _once_ you called me down for the most random women_ who you thought to be my wife and she was waiting for someone else_." Carlisle asked.

"For gosh sakes, I only called you down on the wrong woman twice this month." She grumbled to herself.

"And it's the fifth_ day._" Carlisle answered.

"Fine," She said _snottily_. "May I see your ID, because there are so many of you I can't keep track of them all."

"I would tell you to be polite about it, but you would just be ruder." Carlisle mumbled to himself as we heard the purse _clinking_.

"Looks like you are married to Dr. Hottie. _I _hate you." I don't think she knew we could hear her, Carlisle let out a little chuckle as Cassie's voice came back on.

"Despite this woman's intelligent appearance her _ID_ says Esme Cullen, which means she is probably married you, _for_ some _unfathomable _reason. Is that your _wife, _or is there another Cullen I don't know about?" Cassie asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Tell her I'm on my way, and be nice." Carlisle asked.

"Whatever," Cassie's voice went back so only vampires could hear. "And you can take me too, sexy."

Esme walked in about two minutes later_ with Carlisle._ I tried hard not to show my nervousness. If I had to convince her to let me stay by telling her my ability, I would. She certainly could use it for her advantage. _Esme_ didn't seem upset with Carlisle for already agreeing to let me stay, but she didn't look thrilled to see me ether. Yet, she wasn't terrified of me, like the last two times I saw her.

"Hello, _Felix._" Esme put out her hand. "Carlisle _was_ right, you do look less intimidating with your _new _eyes."

"Thank you and its very nice to meet you properly." I said shaking _her_ hand _and_ looking over towards Carlisle. I didn't want to mention Corin thought _that Esme_ was intimidating, _but_ of course Corin finds everyone intimidating.

_"So," She started. "What made you want to come here?"_

"Looking for a change, and your lifestyle actually seemed quite intresting." I answered. _That_ was the answer that won over Carlisle.

"I can see." She smiled. "While any vampire choosing to live our lifestyle is welcomed, I was just wondering."

I had problems believing that, but it looked like she was going to let me stay. I was relived enough with that alone.

"Did you bring anything with you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I already put my _suitcase_ in Carlisle's car." I answered as she nodded.

"When did you do this?" Carlisle asked.

"When you were on the phone." I answered.

"Oh, Felix, you do know you can't just break into people's cars?" Esme started. "Humans do have rules. _I'll_ explain them on the way home."

"_Home?_" I questioned.

"Yes, you know, our house." Esme answered. "You can have Edward's old room."

"Come, you better get going before the police come." Carlisle said to me as I stood there confused.

"Sure," I said then looked at both of them, unsure what were my next suprises in this new country.

~X~

_The_ Cullen house was much more modern than the _Volturi's _tower. It looked like it had a lot of rooms, _I_ saw all four of them from the window. Rosalie and Alice stayed inside, _and _Jasper came out with Emmett in a protective manner. They both had serious _expressions_ on their faces.

"What is this?" Jasper snarled towards me. "Why have you come here?"

"Felix has asked to live with _us, and _he was civilized about it." Esme explained. "So Carlisle and I said yes."

"Like hell _he's living with us!_ _Box_ him up and send him back to _Italy!_" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett," Esme said in a calm manner. "Felix _left _the _Volturi,_ and gave up humans."

"What makes you believe that?" Jasper asked looking like _he was_ about to attack me, I was sure I could take him.

"I just know, look at his eyes." Esme said looking towards me. "He _gave_ us _his_ word, he will stop harming humans."

"I won't cause harm to anyone, I promise." I _ensured_ them as I stood there, more nervous than ever. I could tell they didn't believe me, as if they knew I was hiding something.

"Sorry, that's not enough," Emmett looked towards me. They would _have _attacked me if Esme hadn't stepped between us.

"Go back, Felix." Rosalie came _out_, followed by Alice. They both looked concerned, _and_ I was picking up my bags when Esme grabbed my shoulder.

"No, Felix, stay. Carlisle and I had already made the decision, _and _any vampire that is willing to live our lifestyle is welcome here." Esme spoke strongly.

"And we have no say on that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, you do, and I say give him a chance." Esme said strongly. She then looked at Alice. "Alice, do you see him causing any _harm?_"

"No," Alice answered sternly, she then shot me a hateful look. She clearly disapproved of this, and trying to find a reason for it.

"Good, now show your new brother inside." They all shot her a dirty look.

"I can carry my own," I said trying to break the peace, I rolled my suit case into the yard. All four of them just watched me with untrusting eyes. _We all walked _into the house, _and_ I got a nervous feeling. I was _suddenly terrified_ of them. I don't know why I was scared, I just felt this fear as Jasper glared at me.

"Jasper, stop that." Esme started towards him as the fear went away. I looked around, _seeing _they had a beautiful house. _It was _very comforting. It was also strange it was made of glass walls instead of the stone cottages in Italy.

"So, where is our new guest of _honor _staying?" Rosalie asked _snottily to_ Esme as Emmett let out a little laugh.

"Well, Rosalie, we deiced to give him Edward's old room." Esme answered.

"I bet he'll just love that." I overheard Emmett.

"I don't see why he would care?" Esme pointed out. I was silent, awkwardly listing as they continued on as if I wasn't even in the room.

"What are you planning on telling people?" Rosalie then asked. "What excuse do you got for this little Frankenstein?" I couldn't help but wonder who was Frankenstein.

"Esme, do you mind showing me my room?" I asked her politely, trying to figure out ways to get them to like me. They all just shot me hard stone disapproving stares.

"Of course, Felix." Esme answered kindly. "I'll show you."

They took me to an empty room, with large glass walls and a window leading to the outside.

"It's sort of empty, but tomorrow _I'll_ get you some things to make it your own." Esme suggested. "I should call Edward and Bella_ and _break the news to them. Do you need help?"

"No," I answered firmly. It was clear_ they_ were a tight coven, I underestimated how strong it would be to break in with them. I tried to imagine the number of times a new vampire had tried to break in with one of the _Volturi_ families. I was missing them terribly at this point, it would be a bad idea to call them. I wished I had an excuse to call them.

It was late evening there, Heidi's _favorite_ time to shop. I got a text _from_ her. _It _was a nice shiny red convertible with white leather seats with the words: _'Look at my new baby.'_ She has been trying to convince Caius to get her a car for years. Looks like he finally gave in, which seemed impossible, but _then again, _Heidi never gave up even when it took decades.

I unpacked my suitcase, _taking the time to_ look at frame Corin had given me. Only she would send something sweet like this.

_The frame was in four sections. The left side was one large picture, _then two the right _there _was three smaller _photos_. The top one was of Aro and Sulipica, along with Jane, Alec, and of course myself. The second one was of Marcus and the three daughters created by Didyme when she was alive Corin, Renata, and Chelsea who was standing next to Afton, _as _he _had been_ created by Marcus at Chelsea's request. Then near the bottom was Caius and Anthenodora who were in the _centre, and_ the right of Caius was Santiago and Demetri _while_ on the left was Heidi next to Anthenodora._ The biggest photo on the left side_ was all of us, the three separate families who formed one coven. I put the frame back in my suit case and unpacked my other things. **The Cullens were**my family now, **or**at least, I **thought they were.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Is Mine

**These Characters belong to Steph Myers, and I am not her**

**What is Mine?**

"Well, it will be good for school work," Carlisle said as he rearranged the desk.

"School work?" I questioned_._

"Yes, since the paper work is already provided, I'm going to _enrol_ you_ today_...have you had any schooling since I left?" Carlisle asked me.

"I have done some reading on my own, but to be honest, no." I answered as him.Esme and he exchangedconcerned looks.

"We will figure something out. Hopefully_,_ you will be ready by Monday." Esme said quietly. "Today, when we get you a few things to get settled, we can get some school supplies. Will you be comfortable shopping in human stores?"

"Yes, I do itall the time." I answered politely, andshe nodded.

"Good. I am curious to find out your likes and dislikes." Esme smiled kindly as Carlisle touched her on the shoulder with pride. It seemed they were happy that I had chosen this life, almost making me feel a bit of guilt it was for a mission. It was as Carlisle kissed Esme's soft hair thatthe house became filled with this awful smell, and I heard this rambling of _a_ deep female voice come in with Alice. Ilooked at the clock, seeing it was about one in the morning.

"Wow, you know for bloodsuckers_,_ you got a really nice house." We heard a light stumble. "I always liked your taste."

"Well, thank youLeah," Alice said nervously as Carlisle and Esme went out into the hallway. I followed, and eventually stood beforea tall woman with russet brown skin, and spiky brown hair. She wasleaning against Alice.

"Who's he?" She asked in a rather loud voice as Rosalie came in with a pair of car keys that had a wolf key chain dangling with them.

"I need to get stuff to clean out the car." Rosalie said, sighing.

"I can drive home, now?" Leah sighed happily.

"No Leah, I think it's a good idea if you stay here tonight, considering._._." Rosalie explained.

"Well, you know what's-his-face was going to give me a ride to his house, but you stopped it." The girl moaned like a child. "You know... my brother, he... imprinnnteed." She blinked, "Like Jacob and Rannassaea, or whatever her name is. I think it's a really dumb name." The girl gave a cough as she looked up towards me. "Who's he? He's handsome."

"That's Felix," Alice answered. "He was of the Volturi."

"He sort of showed up here without askingand expected us to house him. He took overEdward's room, since he's moved out."

"Oooohh!So he kinda showed up and just expected to get part of your house, forcing familymembers to relocate despite them living here for awhile…he should blend right in with the humans." Leah let out a large gag as Rosalie and Alice quickly took her at vampire speed out of the house, and afterwards dragged herto Alice's room.

"Now she's saying that Felix would be perfect for Natalie's sister," Alice came out as we heard water running through the shower.

"Anything I can do?" I asked having a good experience with drunks.

No," Carlisle answered. "She's just a little jealous that her brother imprinted."

"Imprinted?" I asked.

"I will explain later," Esme answered. "It's a shape-shifter thing."

"Oh," I nodded, now glad they didn't take Aro's invitation as guard dogs.

~X~

"All we needed to in the store was bread and eggs, andsince we were in a hurry, I dropped Seth off and gave him some money to run in real quick and get it. I left the car running as I waited for him. And I waited, waited and waited. Then he comes out with this group of girls, all in hand-me-down clothes, staring at this one like she was the sweetest cake. He walks past me to help the girls in their car, he comes over and introduces me to Natalie…."

Iheard Leah let out a sigh as I came down. The strange girl with russet skin and dark brown eyesstill smelled awful,but nowhere near as awful as earlier this morning. She looked a little rested, but seemed to havea terrible headache. I noticed her go into the kitchen and put two pieces of bread in some silvergadget.

"Anyway, after we got over the fact thatmy brother imprinted …" She rolled her eyes. "Kelsey Newton convinced me to go to this single's dance with her…" She went to the refrigerator box and took out some strange object with white liquid in it,and put it in aglass jar sitting on an electronic box. "Well, as soon as we got there Kelsey threw herself at almost every loser there. One actually said I should be arrested for stealing his heart." She sighed as she took out a box from the top half of the refrigerator, and put this frozen dark stuff in with the liquid. She then poured some of the hot liquid in it and started it making this obnoxious sound for about four minutes before pouring it in a glass cup justas the bread popped out of the silver gadget. "Anyway, thank you for picking me up Alice, because there was no way I could of drove home in my condition."

"No problem." Alice answered. "You might want to apologize to my husband- you said some mean things to him last night... butbesides that it was no problem."

"God, don't tell Jacob! I have such a headache." Leah sighed as I walked in. "How did you know where I was?"

"We saw you almost tripping to your carwhen Rosalie and I were walking around letting off steam. You almost went home with Daniel Marks." Alice pointed out, and Leah had a disgusted look on her face.

"I can't believe my brother was able to imprint before me!" She was going on as Alice just nodded. "And now my mother is getting married, and I have to be in her wedding, too. This means I am going to be in two weddings this summer, and none of them are mine. But I must say one thing, Natalie's older sister, talk about a…" She then let out a sniff and looked over to me.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at me curiously, "I've seen you before."

"Leah, this is Felix, Remember? The one that was once with the Volturi_?_" Alice explained as Rosalie came down.

"What's he doing here?" Leah asked_,_ concerned.

"I met you last night," I explained.

"He wants to be a vegetarian." Rosalie said snottily.

"Oh," Leah smiled looking at me. "I suppose you'vecome to the right place. I'll tell the others we have nothing to worry about."

"You tried to set him up with Natalie's sister," Alice said calmly.

"You're right about that_,_" Carlisle said, coming down stairs dressed for work responding to Leah's comment about this being the right place.

"I thought you were taking the day off." Emmett commented as he watched TV, still paying close attention to some ESPN channel.

"I couldn't," Carlisle explained. "Not with the FBI and media coming into the hospital."

"How'sJacklet doing?" Leah asked.

"He's doing fine_._ I'm giving him a final check up today." Carlisle answered. "Then he _should_ be released into custody."

"Glad someone caught him." Leah nodded. "Sam was worried he might have people in La Push. Did Jacob tell you all had permission to kill him?"

"Yes, he did_._" Carlisle answered. "But we don't do that."

"Oh, come on!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't worry, Emmett. There could still be some ofhis gang members to take down." Leah yelled.

"It'ssports." Rosalie informed her as Jasper came down to the living room. I always wondered, what was this obsession of sports inAmerica_?_

"They made the decision," Jasper asked as he glared at the TV.

"Yep. He's getting sacked." Emmett sighed. "They are going to get rid of the best football coach over one little incident."

"Having an affair with your player's wives is not an 'incident'." Jasper pointed out as Emmett turned off the TV. "Where do you think he'll coach now?"

"Probably some high school," Emmett sighed. "Come on, lets go hunting." He looked at me. "You're not invited."

"Well, I better go now_._" Leah sighed. "I need help shopping for my new house. Alice, do you want to come?"

"Be ready in a second." Alicemade a quick dash upstairs to grab her purse and came back down.

"What time will you be back?" Jasper asked.

"Sometime this afternoon," Alice answered as she gave him a kiss and headed towards the door. "Watch out for that package."

"Nice meeting you Felix!" Leah smiled as she left with her_._

"I suppose I should head over to Edward's and help Renesmee with her math homework." Rosalie said_,_ not looking at me. "Someone should tell them about our new arrival."

It was now just Esme and me.

"So_,_" She started out noticing my clothes. "Do you want to change?"

"I already did." I informed her. I wasn't as dressed up as the rest of the Cullens, but I still was dressed for modern times. I just got these clothes only four or five of decades ago.

"I see_..._" Esme smiled. "I suppose we'll have to get you some new things to help you get settled. Carlisle and I discussed whether or not you should go to school."

"School?" I started.

"Yes" Esme explained. "You're considered sixteen, so you'dbe a junior. Carlisle and I discussed it last night. School would be good for you, to learn how to control yourself."

"Alright." I said since I really seemed of haveno choice."Is that what I'm doing today?" I asked.

"No, the second semester doesn't start till next week." Esme smiled. "I'd figure today we would get you some things to help you get settled in."

Esme took me to a place called Port Angles. She was different to shop with, that was for certain. She wasn't like Heidi who went on a massive spending spree at least once a month, nor was she like Anthendora who would buy only practical things. She wasn't like Jane who was constant bargain hunter, andshe wasn'tlike Marcus's daughters who would buy only used things. She took me to a store filled with shiny clothes that looked like they were just made. She then asked me a very hard question, one I had never been asked before. "What do you like?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"What do you like in this store?" Esme asked.

"I don't know_."_ I answered_, _confused by her question.

"Alright, what about these kakis_?_" Esme asked. I remembered a conversion with Heidi and Anthendora. 'Never were kakis, never buy me kakis, we are taking those things back before they become a stain in my closet. We are taking yours back, too. ASAP' Anthendora only bought them to trick Heidi into going shopping with her. I remembered Jane, too. 'Corin and Chelsea wear kakis.' Then Heidi said. 'And they are not exactly the fashion role models. _Jane__,_ you are coming with us too.'

"No, thank you_._" I said letting out a chuckle. "I prefer wearing jeans."

"Good, we're getting somewhere_._" Esme smiled. "Now, you are picking out some shirts. I am not saying a word."

"Don't we have to call Carlisle and ask his permission before we buy anything_?_" I asked. The rare times I did shop I had to have Caius permission. He controlled all of our finances, and he was strict on how we spent the money. This was why Heidi always lured the humans on days he got her credit card bills.

"No, we don't_._" Esme said, shaking her head. "He would go nuts if Alice had to ask permission to buy things. It's different with us. You're allowed to get all the clothes you want."

"Alright, can we see what's on sale first?" I asked.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Esme answered. "Maybe you can try something on."

"What?" I asked.

"You know go to the changing room, and see if you like it." Esme explained, as I gave her a strange glance. They change their clothes right in the store, before they buy it_? _That was very odd to me.

"Never mind. You probably want some furniture." Esme started.

"For what?" I asked.

"For your room." Esme answered. "Now, what kind of style do you like?"

"I don'tknow_._" I answered.

"Alright, this will be harder than I thought_._" Esme let out a sigh. "What do you do for fun?"

"Play soccer_._" I answered, not revealing too much about myself.

"You like sports, that will give you a starting point with Emmett." Esmepicked up a lamp with a soccer ball on it. Itlooked like something Alec would like. "We can get you this lamp. Do you like it?"

"No, but I'll get it if that's what you want me to have." I answered. She put it down.

"Felix, it'snot about what I want." Esme explained. "This isn't my room."

"But it's part of your house_._" I responded.

"It'sstill your room. You have to be the one to decide what you want." Esme informed me.

"Oh, well I'm use to keeping things modern." I said, still unsure what she meant. Heidi says we tend to live twenty years behind, but we actually did well at keeping up to date. Not near as much as the Cullens, but we managed.

"How about this lamp?" Esmeshowedme a porcelain white lamp.

"I kind of like this one." I answered picking up a silver desk lamp with a big 'ON CLEARANCE' sticker labeling the box. I couldn't get Caius's voice out of my head. 'Don't buy in less it is on sale.' Of course he had just bought his daughter, a frequent breaker of the rule, a new car.

"You like that one," Esme smiled as she picked it up. "It's nice. Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes," I answered.

"We are getting somewhere," Esme smiled. "I want you to pick out some more things."

I got another lamp there, along with a desk. Esme wanted to know if I really wanted one that came in a box, I told her I was fine with it. She toldme to look at the newer ones, but sinceI couldn't find any shetook me to an antique store where I found a tiny oak desk with two drawers. She wanted to buy me a new sofa, butI told her Edward had already left one in the room, and that I'djust use it. She gaveup and said we'll shop for furniture another day.

"How about we go to the book store? Doyou like reading?" Esme asked. I think she was trying to get to know me.

"Yes, of course I do." I answered. She should know, her husband taught me.

"What do you like to read?" She asked.

"Whatever isaround?" I answered. We had a verity of readers. Heidireads strictly romance, Anthendora reads family along with hurt and comfort. Sulpicia has a collection of how-to books, Jane will spend hours reading mysteries, Alec collects comics, Demetri has all the sport books ever made, Santiago enjoys horror, Afton will read anything non-fiction, Chelsea has a collection of poetry and short stories, Renata reads sci-fi, and Corin reads fantasy. That doesn't include Aro's encyclopedias and dictionaries, Caius travel and language books, and Marcus's newspapers and magazines along with Didyme's old art books he saved. So we really had a large library, it just wasn't all in the same room. We normally pass it on, but Marcus's girls all refuse to read Heidi's books.

"They havequitea bit of books."

"What do you enjoy the most?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"You don't know what you like to wear, you don't know what furniture you want in your room, now, you don't know what you like to read? What do you know, Felix?" Esme asked confused.

"Not much, I guess," I answered.

"Well, you're not leaving until you pick out a book, and I am not going to help you." Esme said shrugging, as I grab a book from the clearance section.

"How about this one?" I asked showing it to her.

" _'The Outsiders'_ by S. E. Hinton." Esme smiled as she read the back. "That seems like a good book."

"Do we haveto-"I started.

"No," She interrupted me. "As I said for the fourth time today, in this family you don't have to ask Carlisle about everything, you can buy things on your own."

"Are you in charge of the finances?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered as her cell phone rang. It was Edward, and as she talked to him I saw two large men in black leather and shaved heads. They were smiling at Esme, andI could tell they were making her nervous. I didn't like the way they smiled at her, it wasn't good. So I kept close protectively untilEsme hung up.

"Felix, a package has arrived for you from Italy." Esme started.

"It's probably the items I kept form my human life." I answered. "They wouldn't let me have it on theplane, so they shipped it here in advance. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Esme answered. "Jasper alreadyopened it those. Was that alright?"

_'No'_ the thoughts came from my head. Even Aro had better respect than that. Those were my most personal objects and the only things I never shared. I still had to get on their good side, so I answered her.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Edward tookthem from him and made sure they remained safe." Esme explained. "He describedsome of the items to me..."

"He made sure nothing is broken or lost?" I asked seriously,not giving her a chance to ask any questions.

"Yes, he did." Esme nodded. "Let's go to the electronic store."

"So what kind of music do you like?" Esme asked when we arrived.

"I don'tknow." I answered.

"Should of known_._" Esme shrugged, passing the radios to the flat screens. "What doyou watch onTV?"

"Sports." I answered.

"Then you'll defiantly with Emmett!" Esme said. The first TV we passed featured a fish swimming. When wecame to another TV, I couldn't help but notice the movie. It took place in the twelfth century, which was around the same time I lived as a human. They were having a banquet. Inthe middle of the feastmen pulled out swords, as a squire accused a knight of killing his family. The television made it seem very unreal, but to me it was alltoo real. Even thoughvampires couldn't get sick, it made me feel ill. Ill witha secret I had kept inside me for ages_._ I was shocked these humansconsidered this film entertaining.

"Felix, what is it?" Esme asked, worried as the sounds of clinging swords haunted me. Hearing the fake screams of the people watching reminded me of the screams I heard on my last human night. Esme noticed how I cringed at the images on the screen. _This__ is now, This is now, those days are gone' I kept reminding myself._

"Can we leave?" I asked quickly. "Please, now."

I was silent on the way home, not knowing what to say. Esme didn't talk _either_, she just drove.

"We got a lot of stuff today_._" Shesaid, breaking the silence. In reality we spent the whole day shopping and only got enough clothes to last a week and one or two things for my room.

"We did." I answered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She smiled. "Do you know how to drive?"

"No," I answered, I could walk faster than most human cars. "I never had a reason."

"Now you do." Esme smiled. "We can get you Washington State Drivers Handbook, so you can take your permit test."

"I guess so."I answered. "Will they approve?"

"I'm sure they will." Esme said, knowing I meant the rest of her family. "Don't worry, they'll warm up."

I tried to remain calm walking back into their house. Bella and Edward were there, I assumed their daughter was with the wolves. It seem they were waiting for me. Jasper and Alice stood around the open box, I couldn't help but realize Jasper's fascination with what was inside. If he knew the memories they came with, he wouldn't of been so fascinated. Emmett and Rosalie were there, ignoring me as usual. Emmett was smiling for some odd reason as I came into the room. The box was sitting on the living room floor, with every item untangled and placed on the coffee table.

"What is this?" I asked angry.

"We were wondering the samething_._" Alice asked opening the grey jewelry box.

"Don't touch that." I snapped it from her.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Jasper ordered.

"Well,perhaps both of you should keep your hands off my things." I said, angrily.

"Jasper, now would be a good time to use your gift." Bellastated. She was always clever. She didn't seem scared of me, but ofcourse,I had never given her a reason too. This was besides the point though, I did not have any way on expressing my anger at Jasper without ripping his head off. I felt my anger grow dim as I tried to control myself and not kill him. As I glared at Emmett's snickering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was personal." Emmett started as he picked up the sword. "We are not used to beingsensitivearound here, if you want to be sensitive, you should live somewhere else." He should try being a knight at my time.

"Give that back to me." I snapped it from him. "Now listen here, you can rip my arm off and burn it for all I care, I'm not leaving this place."

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, think its best you leave." Edward started. "Bella and I want to talk to Felix."

"We don't keep secrets here_._" Alice said to me as she picked up a faceless doll. "You are going to have to tell us what these are, eventually_._" She put it back down as Esme came in from the car. They all remained there.

_It's__ none of her business_. I started thinking.

"We know that Felix." Edward informed me.

"What happened?" Esme asked. "You told me at the store Jasper opening the package was alright..."

"He was trying to keep the peace." Edward explained for me, lookingtowards mewith a smile. "Don't worry, we aren't here to get you thrown out. I was surprisedJasper and Alice were."

"Why are you being so welcoming?" I asked him confused.

"I've been reading your thoughts for a long time." Edward answered. "Every time you been in our presence, you were picturing yourself in our family. Is this not true?"

"Yes, but it's only been when I see you." I confessed.

"Whether or not that is true," Bella started. "It's understandable why you want to leave the Volturi." This is why other vampires had a hard time fitting in with the Volturi. Theyall had preconceptions about us.

"Being in a family might be good for you." Edward started.

"I know what it's like to be in a family." I said as Esme sat down.

"You told me this box was form your human life." Esme started. "What happened?"

"This sword belonged to my father. This ruby pendent was given to me by my mothers, and thisring shouldhave gone to my brother-he had a wife and an infant son. This wooden toybelongedto my sister, she was only seven. These broken pearls belonged to my bride. Wewere only married for a couple hours." I said picking each item up to show to them. "Your friend Eleazar got them for me.Iwas the only one who made it through that night. How I survived and am not dead like them, however,is none of your business."

"Take them upstairs, and do what you want with them. We won't bother you about them anymore." Esme said gently. "That is a promise."

I quickly grabbed all of them and took them up to my room.

~X~

"He never spoke of his human life, except that it ended about fivecenturies before mine did." I heard Carlisle talking to his family. It was obviously about me. "I asked Eleazar once, when we both lived there. Allhe said was it ended harshly." He was right about that.

"Most of ours did." Rosalie yelled. "It's not an excuse to shut everyone out."

"Well none of us are making an effort to let him_in._" Edward said as I _found a computer and decided to_ check my email. I got a letter from Anthendora.

_Dear Felix,_

_I am so glad Caius finally agreed to get us a computer, that way I can email you and give __updates__ on what is going on with the family. Not much has changed in the two days you have been gone, __except,__ as you __heard__, Caius has given into Heidi getting a car. Right now Aro is using his gift to find an honest mechanic to work on it. Heidi is already planning on going joy riding being the only member of the guard with a license. (What she doesn't know is, Caius is making her work off the payment for the car and repairs by chauffeuring other members of the guard.) Speaking of driving, Caius insisted I get a __license.__ I am so excited to start. Demeteri wants to be next._

_In other news, Demeteri, Alec and Jane miss you __terribly,__ because the soccer teams are uneven __without__you. Santiago tried to__play,__ but it wasn't the same. It seems that Santiago has been trying to do whatever it takes to get Demetri to spend time with him. I suppose it doesn't matter because it has been raining a lot __here__ lately. We all do what we must to keep mud from entering the tower._

_Jane surprised me yesterday when a handsome vampire came by interested in joining the guard. She wore a cocktail dress with her hair down. Unfortunately, Aro ordered her to use her powers, and then he said he already has a mate and Aro turned him down. He told him something that brought Aro great concerned. It's something to do with the Romanians. _

_I'm sure one will come along for her one day._

_Alec has taken up a new sport called __'bowling'.__ Caius let him buy this set with __colorful,__strange objects called __'pins'__(I think they look like ducks). He set them up at the end of the hall and rolled the balls down to knock them down. Alec __claims__humans__have__been playing it for __awhile,__and he's teaching Marcus's girls how to play._

_Speaking of Marcus's daughters, Corin is taking on another instrument, this time it's the harp. She is doing really well and proving to be a natural again. She is also learning some Disney songs on the piano. (I can't even get my children to clean their __rooms.)__ Renata is trying to convince Caius to let her take art classes at the local academy. He hasn't approve yet, (She surprisingly doesn't even mention Heidi's car). Chelsea has made arrangements to visit an aquarium, and Afton is taking up a new language. Now, enough of Marcus's kids!_

_Tell me about you. Did you make it safe? Are they nice to you? Did your __things__ make it alright? I packed them in extra bubble wrap for you, don't forget about Feralia. Anyway, I am going to try to teach Sulpicia how to use the computer (may the gods be with me on that)__, and__then she will write to you too._

_Love always,_

_Anthendora_

I didn't know how to respond. I wrote her a short letter saying thateverythingwas fine, and not to worry. I also wrote her telling Alec to stay off my iTunes account.

_A _knock came on the door, andI open it to find Jasper.

"I'm sorry about what _happened._" Jasper started. "Now, we want you _downstairs_."

WhenI came down, they all had seats in the living room, and stared at me when I entered. Rosalie and Emmett looked angry, Alice looked annoyed, Bella and Edward looked concerned. Esme seemed as if she was sure about something, butI didn't know what. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"We may be going a little fast at this," Carlisle started. "First, I will like to welcome you to our family. We have become close we tend to forget how hard it is to move here after living a hard life." He then looked towards Jasper, who rolled his eyes. "I already made this decision and got you enrolled, Esme thought it would be a wise idea if I asked you."

"Ask me what?" I asked.

"Do you _want_ to go to school?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Are you sure you can control yourself?" Emmett asked.

"Yes" I answered. "When do I start?"

"As soon as possible." Carlisle answered.

"If that is what you want." Esme nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**These Characters belong to Steph Myers, and I am not her**

First Day

_Dear Felix,_

_I was nagged into writing this letter; it has nothing to do with me caring about you. So don't get the wrong impression and blab to everyone about it. _

_I guess I'll start by telling you about my family. __Aro__ insists we don't make ourselves stand out, and my family has __always__ been an enforcer of that rule. Yet__lately__, since you left, my sons make a scene almost everywhere I go. To start out, the afternoon after you __left__,__ Santiago started bothering __Demetri__, asking if he wanted to do something with him. Demetri told him __he__ was too busy. Then __Santiago__ asked __Demetri if__ needed help in whatever he was doing, again Demetri answered no. Finally, I __asked him__, __'Why won't you hang out with Santiago? He's been wanting to something with you all week and you keep denying him. You two are __supposed__ to be friends.'_

_He answered __me, 'We __have nothing in common, I'm from 1530s Armenia, he's from 1870s Chile. I go to museums, he goes mountain climbing, I made lace and carpets for a living when I was human, he pitched out copper and herded cattle. __When__ I want to romance a girl, I meet her behind the lace curtain of a stone house, his idea is riding on the back of a horse in the middle of an open field being some kind of Huasos. __Furthermore, my__ idea of a woman is one wearing a long arkhaluk with a __beautiful__ scarf around her waist and a decretive apron, his idea is some rainbow dress with ribbon hair. I listen to tamzara, he listens to cueca…."_

"_You were created by me and that should be enough." I shouted, as he became instantly __silent__,__ remembering that I was above him, therefore he did what I told him. "Now, you were able to form a friendship with a Danish knight, so don't give me that. you are going to the pool bar and I am going with you, because I turned you into a vampire, and if you don't do what I say then I'll turn you back." _

_So we __wound__up at this pool bar where they argued.__Santiago__wanted to watch the rodeo, Demetri wanted to watch rugby, I solved the argument by asking __where__ the gladiator channel __was__. The man __behind the counter__gave me a strange look, and Demetri informed me they won't have that on the __ESPN__channel. I asked why not, __as__ it's an __easy-to-follow__ sport, and never any debate on who wins or ties __like__ these modern sports human were __watching.____I__ noticed__the two look at each other, and Santiago asked if he wanted to play billiards- __which__ is this dumb game where you shoot around balls with lances._

_Then I got up, and said__I'd__ earn more points than both of __them__together. They__gave__me that funny look again, like I had no clue what I was talking about. What right did they have to give me that __look?____Demetri got out this triangle, __and__Santiago spoke as if he was trying to explain something. I smelled a floral scent, so after a quick roll of my eyes I went to the door to hold it for Anthenodora. She smiled at me __and__we walked in, __and she put her shopping bags down on the pool table.____Demetri and Santiago quickly came and got her bags __off it__._

"_You can't put those __there__.__" Demetri explained._

"_Why not?" I asked. "Who are you to tell my wife where she can put her __bags?__"_

"_But that's the pool table," Santiago explained._

_"Oh no! That__pool is way too shallow to do any swimming," Anthenodora explained. "__Besides__,__ both your swim clothes are in the wash." _

_They gave her a look as she pointed that out to them, __and__some humans __glanced over, but__ I didn't see what was wrong with a basic fact. _

"_Anthenodora, would you like to play pool with us?" Demetri asked shouldering Santiago as the two smiled at each other._

"_I'd love too," Anthenodora smiled. "Now, Demetri, you forgot to put the white ball in the triangle." _

"_You're on my team," I commanded of her as she nodded._

"_Fine__ with us," Demetri said as he and Santiago sharpened their lances. _

_Well, after we won, we left the two arguing and walked around Venice. That was when we __passed__an __old, rusty__ red convertible with a 'VENDITA' sign. I decided to get it for Heidi so she wouldn't stop talking about __wanting a car__for nine hours straight. I gave Anthenodora a driving lesson in it, and she was doing well until we came to a red light and she kept honking because the cars wouldn't move. _

_Later__,__ Marcus came up to __me__, upset because one his daughters, I don't know which one- __the one that__wants to take some kind of class at the local university. I __had__denied them because __the courses__were too much money. He thought it was interesting I always give in on my children's wants, but won't let his obedient daughters do anything to explain themselves. I showed Marcus the car, and he realized it wasn't that big of an expense to buy. I still don't see his problem, it has been a good __decade__since Heidi broke one of the __rules__,__ and Marcus's daughters can go to the library and educate themselves on their own._

_I__went to my floor to find Anthenodora and Sulpicia __reading__over a letter from Sulpicia's long time Egyptian friend, Kebi. Sulpicia left as soon as I saw her. __I __dared asked Anthenodora a question, knowing it always leads to her reciting a novel, __and she__ said that Kebi doesn't want to lose her friendship with Sulpicia and how much it meant to her. Then went on to tell me how she doesn't think a friendship that is so long and so strong should be ruined by their husbands. I agreed with her, saying there is no reason to be her friend. Apparently that wasn't the only thing that came in the mail toady. It turns out the Greek coven has been trying to contact, and they succeeded through Kebi. They would be a coven that I consider a friendly __visit__,__ as long as they took care of a few things in advance. _

_Anyway good luck with whatever your doing, __and__ write back on whether or not the Cullens got you a new cell. _Try_ to keep in touch with Demetri._

_Caius_

Sulpicia was friends with Kebi before they had mates, I remember the last time we saw the Egyptian Coven was during our last group 'visit' to Forks. Sulpicia and Anthenodora were both deeply concerned that Kebi was in danger, while Kebi was giving them a guilty look. Sulpicia wanted to run out and embrace Kebi, but it was the wrong time. I have no doubt Sulpicia would not let that friendship go.

The Greek Coven was an extended coven of the Volturi. The coven was rather large, and protected by the Volturidue to their ancient connection. It also had been a coven that has raised debate due to some of their actions being turned by the Volturi twice in the past couple centuries, but the Volturi has showed their true loyalty to them even from a distance. Now, they were able to connect with the coven since they left the caves nine hundred years ago. The Volturi never heard where they went too, but they still refused to investigate at the possibility they would be breaking the rules.

It was this coven of four sisters: their leader was Hecate, who was also the oldest woman in Europe, along with Lima, Empusa, and Mormo, who was closest with Caius. They were all created by the ancient vampire Persephone, who's mate,Hades created the three main leaders of the Volturi. The sisters each had a mate that expanded the coven: Matthias, who they hadn't met, Dragomir, who they disapprove of, Simantio, who they didapprove, and Charamlaos, who almost got them in trouble. They also added three more girls: Philomela, Agatha, and Sophia, the last one they heard from a rumor. They also created one boy: Hector, who almost got them in trouble before he was turned. They were also joined by another vampire, and three other creatures that stayed with them. The Volturi are told about them once a year at least, but each time they turned a blind eye**.**

I quickly replied to Caius's letter, telling him the Cullens did get me a new cell phone, and gave him my new number. I also asked him to give me an update on the Greek Coven, considering I never met them.

I thenpacked a set of colorful note books Edward and Bella got me in Emmett's old book bag. I threw in my new pack of pens along with a box of unsharpened pencils.

I couldn't help but get excited over my first day of school, not to mention that I was nervous. I didn't know how these humans behaved, but I was looking forward to observing them. Esme didn't like Carlisle deciding my classes for me, but I didn't care. He knew my past in education and I was sure I could handle whatever he signed me up for, after all I've been around for a good five hundred years and I honestly didn't think language would be a problem. I knew enough English to carry on a conversion.

I came down to meet Carlisle and Esme, who insisted I got my picture taken with them. Edward remained me to write on one side of the notebook, so I can translate the notes into Italian or Danish to make it easier. He has been around a lot reading my thoughts, I was surprised when he pointed out the English Carlisle taught me may not help me in the American school setting. Carlisle created him, he shouldn't question Carlisle's reasoning. Edward also pointed out I had the mindset of many foreign-exchange and ELL students on their first day, only to see their minds become lost with confusion. I first came down dressed for school, and I was told go back upstairs and changed. Apparently, unlike Italy school was a casual affair, and the students don't try to dress professionally.

Esme and Carlislehappily drove me to a small campus composed of several houses to have me registered. It was a rather strange place, with several strange teenagers staring at me. They hadstrange hair styles, likeboys with hair down to their waist, and girls with shaved heads. Some hair wasthe oddest colors, and a few wore all black. A few girlswore outfits that showed no signs of dignity, and others just wore simple jeans and a sweater_,_ as if they didn't do any laundry. Some smelled awful, as they came from the woods coughing, snorting white powder, and twisting pieces of paper. Carlisle told me to ignore them as we came into the office.

It was there we met a large woman with red hair, cut like a _man's_, wearing kakis and a button shirt. She smiled when she saw us coming in.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, heard you adopted a new _one! This_ must be him." She smiled. **"**What'syourname, young man?"

"Felix Cullen," I answered shaking her hand.

"Felix_... _that'snot a name you hear every day now is it?" She asked me.

"Yes, I do hear it every day," I answered back to her. It was my name, after all. She let out a little smirk as Carlisle and Esme gave me a strange look.

"Well, we will arrange for you to meet with theprincipaland get you a map to go to class."

_"_Principal_?"_ I questioned.

"Headmaster," Carlisle whispered as I nodded.

"Doesn't he need to meet the guidance counselor to register for classes?" Esme asked.

"I already registered him," Carlisle explained.

"I thought he should choose….." Esme started than silent when a tall man with no hair came out. "Hello, I am Mr. Greene, the principal. Pleasure to meet you_, _Felix." he said, shaking my hand.

"I would like to welcome you to this school and to see if you had any questions about Forks High School." He said politely. "Here is a map, and your scheduleof your classes. I would also like to give you a list of sports you might be interested in trying out for the spring."

"Sports?" I asked, since when did sports have anything to do with academics_?_

"He'll love that list," Esme smiled towards him.

"Good! Well,class starts at a quarter till, your locker is 502. Here's the combination, and if you have any problems with the teachers or the students feel free to come to me." The man smiled, as I tried to figure out where the number a 'quarter till' was on the clock, whata locker was, and what it was combined with. That was the true problem I was figuring out, not students and teachers!

"I would like to welcome you to this school and to see if you had any questions about Forks High School." He said politely. "Here is a map, and your _schedule _of your classes. I would also like to give you a list of sports you might be interested in trying out for the spring."

"Sports?" I asked, since when did sports have anything to do with _academics?_

"He'll love that list," Esme smiled towards him.

"_Good! Well, _class starts at a quarter till, your locker is 502. _Here's_ the combination, and if you have any problems with the teachers or the students feel free to come to me." The man smiled, as I tried to figure out where the number a _'quarter till'_ was on the clock, _what _a locker was, and what it was combined with. That was the true problem I was figuring out, _not students and teachers!_

"Well, Thank you," Esme smiled as she looked at it with me_. _I could recognize a few words, such as 'American Literature'_,_ but I don't know what the topic did for honors_._ I didn't know what the word 'calculus' meant_,_ nor the word 'gym', and I hadnever heard of a sequel to biology. Onlytwo of the class names made since: 20th Century American History and Spanish, a language that Eleazar taught me for some reason. The rest of the classes I wouldhave to find out about when I had them.

"Well then Felix, if you have no questions, itlooks like you are good to go." Greene responded.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To class! Here's a slip to give to the teacher_,_ since you are running late." He explained.

"So we are good to go_._" Carlisle smiled. "Good luck, Felix."

"Thank you," I responded.

"We'll pick you up after school." Esme smiled they then left, and I was left to wonder alone. I walked through the class hearing students snicker as I walked pasted them. Then this large noise shrieked through the air causing the land to become dead silent, and everyone rushed away. I was left to look at the map- which I couldn't read. Itseemed to be just a bunch of lines and numbers.

It was as I was wondering thatI smelled theof blood coming towards me. Itried to ignore itas I looked behind me to see two girls coming at a fast pace. One of them stopped at one building the other continued running until she ran directly intome, causing us to drop notebooks.

"Sorry, about that," the girl said quickly as she rushed at helping me gather my thingsand I helped gather hers. That was when I got a close look at the girl. She was rather unusual different from most humans girls- she stood out to me. She seemed so different from most American girls that passed into the Volturi tower. She was skinny, very skinny, I had to be at least three times her size. The girl had absolutely no muscles- sheseemed to be just bones covered with skin. She had greasy frizzled red-black hair that she kept covered with a hood, a tan face with dark red acne covering it, followed by dark blue eyes covered with bushy eyebrows and thick dark brown glasses. She wore a pair of jeans with a rip held together with a group of safety pins_,_ a slim fit black shirt with a stain on it, and a rip near the hem. She also wore a long brown jacket, with a rip that I recognized as being made by Demetri. It didn't take me long to realize it was the same jacket Alice wore whenshe came with Bella to get Edward. I went through and helped her with her books, including one notebook with no lines on the paper.

"That's my sketch book." She explained as I continued helping her, and she helped me gather the map and schedule.

"Hey, are you new or something?" She asked looking at it.

"Huh?" I asked unsure what she meant, as I didn'tthink eight-hundred years old was new.

"Is this your first day comin' here?" She asked slowly.

"Yes," I answered.

"You look lost_._" She smiled standing up with me.

"That is why I'm late," I explained.

"So am I," She explained. "Need some help?"

"Yes," I answered. "I don't understand this map."

"That's because the schools run by idiots." She explained with a sigh taking it from my hand. "What's your locker number?"

"502."I answered, hoping she would show me what a locker was and how it worked.

"Close to mine_._ I'll show you," She smiled as I walked with her. "'Name'sHeather, you?"

"What?" I asked, it was nice she was named Heather, but what did it have to do with me.

"What's your name?" Heather asked.

"Felix," I answered.

"That's a cool name," She smiled as I smiled, I didn't know names had temperatures. "How did your mother come up with that?"

"Have you heard of Felix the Brave?" I asked remembering my ancestor.

"No," She answered. "Sounds interesting."  
"He was an ancestor of mine, he started off as a simple peasant." I explained as she looked at me. "One day while there was an attack on the village, the noble family left and he went and conquered the attackers and saved the royal family. He was than named lord over the manor he saved. I was born on the anniversary of that battle, so my mother thought it was only right."

"Oh," She gave me a nervous smile. "Well my name is Heather; I guess it was just in her head at the time." She said lead me to a hall with several metal doors. How could anyone expect to fit through a door that small. She lead me to one of them and pointed to door with 502 at the top. "That's yours."

I just stared at it, then watched Heather as she turned the knob on her metal door around and opened it up. "Having trouble figuring out the combination?"

"Yes," I answered as I watched her put her old beat-up bag in the door and take out some books, then came over to me. She looked at my schedule and then went and turned the knob on my door and it opened.

"There you go. Youcan put your bags and that in there for now, then I can show ya were your first class is at."

"Thank you," I smiled. "What class is the sketch book for?" I asked curiously.

"Art." Heather answered. "Are you takingit?"

"No," I shook my head.

"You should, it's the best." Heather smiled. "Mind if I see your schedule?"

I handed it over to her. I notice her faded blue eyes grew when she saw it. "Wow, you got a load on ya, you must be pretty smart to take these kind of classes."

I was very confused. These books weren't heavy at all, she just looked at my schedule. "You got Mason for English, poor thing.I have Mrs. Collar, she's a dream. I can't believe they put Jefferson for history. He was fired awhile ago, now they have a new substitute every month. I would invite you to sit at my table, but you got a different lunch_, _so good luck."

"Do we have any classes together?" I asked hoping as we walked down the hall.

"No," Heather answered as we stopped at a classroom. "We'll most likely not even run into one another. Butgood luck. You got gym with my boyfriend. He might help ya out. Anyway, here's Mason."

That should have been an indicator for my first day of school. Thefirst kind human I met and I was to be nowhere near her and was late for my first class.

I hated my first class, withMason. All he did was talk about some book that I was suppose to read. I didn't have a clue what it was about,- the writingwas too modern for my English, andI could barely figure out what the words on the pages were, besideswhat the story was about.

The second class was a little better, it was a math class with a man named Mr. Heplered, a young, skinny teacher with a very loud voice. Unlike Mason he actually asked me what I knew about the subject, and made his class it seem rather easy. He even came up to me while the others did their homework and walked me through what they were doing. I couldn't understand him, or that adding thing he kept telling me how to use, butit was strange how he was walking me directly through the problems helped.

The third class surprised me, it was my gym class with a man named Couch Clapp. I was changing in the locker room when a young boy with long brown hair, tan skin and an earring came up to me. "Are you that new kid, Felix?"

"I guess," I answered wondering how he knew my name, or why he was referring to me as a baby goat.

"Heather told me about you," He smiled. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh," I responded remembering the girl form that morning.

"She told me you were in my gym class," He smiled. "You can be on my team if you want."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Walking the track." He answered.

"So we say," Another boy came up behind him.

"What?" I asked not knowing what that phase meant.

"Well," Another boy smiled. "Today's your lucky day, the football couch quit yesterday, so instead of making us do drills they are making us walk the track."

"Walk the track?" I asked still unsure to what he meant.

"Good chance to escape and have a cig." Another boy said.

"Cig?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"I'll show ya." The boys promised. "Oh yea, the name's Ethan. This is Alan, John, and Tom."

The class was rather pointless, all we did was walk around a large field with two metal Y at each end. It was half way through the class the boys led me down to the woods away from the field. They lit slips of paper_,_ put them in their mouths, set them on fire andblew out this awful smoke.

"Want one?" Alan asked.

"No thanks," I answered scared to have fire in my mouth.

"Figures, you're a doctor's kid." John smiled. "I doubt he'll like you smoking."

They all let out a chuckle as I chuckled with them.

"Can I see your schedule?" Tom asked as I handed him my schedule.

"Good news," Tom smiled. "You earned a seat at our table."

I had Banner next. He was a boring teacher. I sat around listing to a teacher talk nonstop about this picture of monkeys turning into humans. I didn't understand a word he was saying, nor did I understand a thing in the book. It seemed like he just blubbered and blubbered, as I sat there not understanding a word. I think he was talking about evolution, but language barriers prevented me from understanding anything else. I actually come from prehistoric blood-sucking immortal worms that melted in the ice age and bit the African hunter, Gazini_, _while he was hunting. He was so strong, he was able to pulled these worms off and get out of their tangle. Three days later Gazini became the first vampire and destroyed the worms, but I didn't dare say it out loud. I just sat their pretending I was like my classmates, who knew and understood English. I think he gave us a homework assignment, but I was unsure due to his lack of Italian.

Later I went to lunch were I met Alan, John, and Tom along with Tom's mate Missy. She was an ugly girl who had black hair with purple streaks along with a noise ring.

"So you're staying with the Cullens?" Missy stared as I sat down, she then let out a little giggle. "I take it you met Edward and Bella."

"Yes, you know them?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say we know Bella's father pretty well." Tom smiled putting his arm around her.

"We keep him employed." Alan committed. I had no clue what this meant, I just agreed with them.

"Hey, let's quit bragging." John ordered everyone. "We are being rude, we need to be polite to our guest."

"Sorry," Missy apologized to me. "So how was your first day?"

"Hating it so far." I said honestly.

"Oh," John seemed sympathetic. "You can come with us if you want."

"What about class?" I questioned.

"Class isn't really important." Tom smiled. "We got better things to do."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes," Missy smiled. "Come with us after lunch and we'll show you."

"Alright." I agreed_._ I had nothing better to do.

After lunch Missy, Tom, Alan, and John led me to the parking lot were they pulled out a bottle of strange liquid from John's car. I notice Missy smile with delight as she led us back to under the bleachers of a 'Y' shape field. She opened it up and took a large sip, then passed it around, each one taking a sip. I did just to go along, but I didn't know what it was and it tasted awful. It smelled similar to Leah when I first met her. I noticed they were walking funny as we were heading back up to class. That was were a man in a blue suit came by and stopped us. He startedyelling at us and took us to the office as they giggled. That was when I realized we were in trouble.

~X~

"Did you contact their parents?" Officer Swan asked_,_ coming in as I sat nervously in the principal'soffice. Missy, Tom, Alan and John seemed to find this hysterical, but I didn't find it funny at all.

"Yes, they'reon their way down." Greene answered.

"Well I'm sure these ones know the routine, I'm not sure about you." Officer Swan looked at me, wondering who I was. "Are you new?"

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"I could tell you weren't drinking." Officer Swan explained to me. "But you did have possession of alcohol on school property, and that's a crime."

"His parents are here right now," Cope answered as I watched Carlisle and Esme come in, the way they looked at me, I knew they already got me a plan ticket back to Italy.

"Charlie, we are sorry about Felix." Esme said kindly as Officer Swan looked at them surprise.

"He's yours?" The police chief asked shock.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "We just adopted him."

"Oh," He let out a smile. "Well_,_ sorry to call you in here. I don't think he was drinking."

"Neither do we." Esme answered. "He is having a hard time adjusting, and I think he just got mixed up with the wrong crowd."

"You weren't planning on arresting him, were you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, like Esme said, he just got in with the wrong crowd," Charlie explained. "I see he's in good hands, so I'lllet him go this time."

"He is suspended though," The principal pointed out. "For cutting class and knowing there was alcohol on school property and not turning it in.

"I understand_._" Esme nodded. "For how long?"

"He won't be allowed on school property for three days," The principal informed them, like that was a punishment.

"Alright then," Carlisle said in a serious tone. "We'll keep him busy. Come on,Felix."

"Thank you," I said politely to Officer Swan, as Esme and Carlisle walked out of the building at a very fast but human pace. I walked out with the two of them in silence_,_ passing Heather.

"Dr. Cullen, nice to see you again." She smiled.

"You too, Heather. How are your sisters?" I notice his face became serious when he asked, I notice Officer Swan stopped too. It seemed they both taken noticed her.

"Much better, Grandmother treats them a whole lot better." She answered.

"The living situation?" Officer Swan asked.

"Better, thanks for asking." I notice her face became red as she looked towards me. "Anyway, I have art club- you should join."

"I'm kind of busy, but maybe some other time." I smiled at her as Esme pulled me away.

"So Felix," Carlisle started as I got in the car. "What happened?" I quickly told him about gym class, and my lunch table.

"Felix," Carlisle said after I finished my story. "When you get back to school, I suggest you find some new humans."

"You mean I'm going back?" I was confused.

"The principal said after three days." Esme pointed out.

"But I thought_..._" I was really confused.

"Felix, this truly is a first for us having bad experiences with humans," Carlisle started. "It wasn't the worstthing you could have done. It could have been a lot worse, but…"

"But what?" I asked. "You're not sending me back to Italy."

"No, we would never force you back to Italy," Esme answered. "But we can't let this go."

"We are going to have to do something, but we don't know what_."_ Carlisle said. "You don't watch TV, we can't keep you from hunting, andyou don't seem to not enjoy anything."

"Don't worry, Carlisle." Esme smiled. "I will think of something when we get home."

I got another email when I got home, this time from Corin. Heather sort of reminded me of Corin, in their similar sweetness. Corin was formed by Didyme when she was alive, she spends most of her time taking care of Marcus. She once receiveda letter from a coven leader in Australia asking if she would be his mate, buthe was turned down because she didn't want her father to get lonely. I use to think she was boring, but now I found myself missing her. I wasn't surprised to get a letter from her.

_Dear Felix, _

_You probably want to hear about your family first.__Well__, Alec is teaching me how to play soccer, but unfortunately I'm not very good. Jane accidentally ripped her good cocktail dress so I had to mend it for her. She didn't like me adding a couple inches on the skirt, __so__ now she is teaching herself to sew._

_Aro did locate the Greek__coven__-__ it turns out they moved to an island on the Algerian sea centuries ago. I wonder why they never told us. Aro and Sulpicia got into an argument shortly after this discovery was __announced__,__ but I don't know why._

_Daddy informed me the French coven is coming to make their Spring visit earlier than usual. That's good, Monique always seems to make my father's sorrow leave when she is around. I simply can't wait to see Louis again. Chelsea is worried of Carrie's reaction when we tell them you __went to be with__ the Cullens. She doesn't like Carrie's false recognition of Alice. Renata is taking on a new form of art called 'fauvism_'_. I really like her new pieces, they are__colorful, and__we are thinking about sending you a piece. Chelsea and Afton are worried about you, __and are__ hoping your doing alright. So make sure you write back __to tell them__whether or not __you're__ safe._

_Anthenodora has been letting me come up and play the harp for her while she cleans. __She claims__ to really enjoy it. Her and Heidi got into an argument about something the other day, I don't know what __though__. I hope they work it out, Anthenodora won't stand it if Heidi runs away again. I surprised Demetri and Santiago the other day __while__ they were playing volley ball. I asked them if I could join in, they told me no __until__ Anthenodora give them a nasty glare. I __then__ spiked__it__, hitting Demerti in the head, __and__everyone roared with laughter, even Caius._

_Anyway, write us back on how __you're doing.__If you need __anything__, we'll send it __out__. _

_Love always,_

_Corin_

_P.S. Did you give that letter to Bella yet?_

I wrote back_,_ lying andsaying I am doing fine and askingto tell Chelsea and Afton not to worry. I also told her to give an update on what's going on with the Greek coven. I truly don't care much about the French coven, but I asked her to write how it went anyway. I wasn't too worried about Heidi and _Anthenodora-_Heidi had left before with a 'mate' who treated her like trash. Caius killed him when Heidi came to visit and she was missing a couple fingers he was keeping in his pocket. Heidi was actually relived he was gone, proving he wasn't her soul mate.

I remembered the letter I was supposed to give to Bella, I took it out of my suitcase, determined to give it to them during my next visit. Right now, Esme claimed she had work for me to do.


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**These Characters belong to Steph Myers, and I am not her**

Why did I agree to come here? It was the worst idea I have ever agreed to in all my eight hundred years. I never felt so lonely, isolated….alienated in all my life. Even when I was a newborn I never felt this different. This much out of my level, it was like I was in a glass box and not allowed to be part of this place. I wanted more than anything to go to Italy, the beautiful country I should have never left. The old country where things went ten times easier. I thought this was a place you can be a millionaire in a matter of weeks, but in reality I didn't know I would have to work hard for everything. Even talking to others was difficult.

I don't think Forks is even part of this country. It is nothing like the movies Demetri and I went too. It had no skyscrapers, no men and womenblowing money like it was nothing, no girls walking around in designer outfits waiting for a cab, no beautiful models, or people spending thousands of dollars on the most senseless product because they can. Thesewere the cheapest people I have ever met. They had no movie stars strutting their legs, or high mansions…nothing that I expected to see when coming here.

For one thing, people here are so…personal. In Italy they were more open with one another, and had no problem bracing people with curiosity. Herethey act like it's a crime to do that. The Italian humans were friends_._ They were open with one another, forwhat did they have to be ashamed of? Itannoyed me that there wasn't that opennessin this country. These people lived in bubbles, keeping their blinds shut and not even calling out to one anotherout the window. It is like the police had a restraining order for every person. Even the Cullens kept the doors shut when no one was in the room. They were so private. It was annoying, how embarrassed some people got about curiosity of others. Their constrained way of lifeshowed in their art work. Filmsthat showed the basic facts of the human body was considered R rated, which wasstrange to me. After all_,_ what do they had to hide_?_ It wasn't like Americans cared about their looks.

They truly didn't care thatsome of the girls dressed absolutely degrading clothes, wearing less fabric than prostitutes and for the oddest reason decided to take the hair off their legs. One thing I had to say, Italian girls had more dignity than American woman. If these Americansweren't dressed like they wanted to be spot from kilometers away, they wanted to dress like they are heading for the biggest slug fest. Some took no care in their appearance walking around in sweats, with unwashed hair. Yet,at the same time they got offended when a man whistled at them to show they thought the woman was attractive. They should be taking it as a complement, for looking good when they walked around like they just got out of bed and threw their hair in a bun- a hair style which they probably did daily, aseveryone here was in such a hurry all the time**.**

Itseemed no one here found enjoyment in anything, and whensomeone who is an executor the Volturi guard says thatit'ssaying something. This place was ten times more stressful, people rushing everywhere, driving cars for destinations which were the shortest distance. Even the Cullens had filled their garagewith hundreds of cars, andIdidn't get the point of that. The humans even rushed doing things meant for enjoyment_, _like eating. No wonder why they got drunk so easily, or became so fat. They were probably too stressed form all their pointless work. Hello? You're human- you're going to die soon so slow down.

This place was nothing like North America is suppose to be. I would never agreed to come here if I knew school was going to be this hard, or if Forks was going to have this little, or if I knew the Cullens would be this modern. They had a television in almost every room, and watched strange sports like football, baseball, basketball and hockey…what's wrong with cricket and soccer_?_ It was strange with so many vampires being around that I felt so isolated.

"Felix, why don't you come here?" Edward called. "I got someone for you to meet."

It was then I smelled a dirty wet dog, similar to Leah Clearwater with the abstained of alcohol.

"Thank you, Esme." I heard a deep voice smile. "I came with Edward; we were both kind of curious." It was them_._

I saw a man, about my height with a muscular body, much like mine with thick black hair and russet skin.

_"Felix, _I would like you to meet Jacob Black," Edward _introduced us _as I shook the shape-shifter's hand. I couldn't help but wonder what Caius was paranoid about. He didn't seem near as intimidating in human form. Esme closed a folder as soon as I came in. "I need to talk to Bella about something, do you mind mowing the lawn while I am gone? _But_ first talk to Jacob. _He_ has some very good ideas."

"Sure," I answered not really caring all that much. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. _This _place truly had nothing to offer.

"What happen yesterday?" Edward asked concerned. "Jacob told me you got yourself in trouble."

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"We were a little nervous about a new vegetarian vampire heading off to school,so we were keeping an eye on the place." Jacob answered. "I don't think the humansreally phased you though. You just looked lost."

"You were spying on me?" I accused him upset.

"Protecting you," Edward corrected. "Anyway, from your mind I could see why you had a hard time understanding."

"Oh. So why didn't you say anything when they were taking me under the bleachers?" I asked Jacob. He at least understood what they were doing_-_ I could barely understand what they were talking about.

"I was a wolf." Jacob answered. "I wanted to see what you were doing, I got to say you made the right choice, and I was kind of curious to see if vampires could get drunk. Of course I know shape-shifters can from Sam's pack-mine have a little more control over themselves." I saw Edward turn from that letting a silent smirk.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Edward asked, and I told them the whole story. When I got to the end,Edward let out a little laugh and looked towards Jacob. "Please say that out loud."

"What?" I asked as Jacob looked towards me.

"When someone says they keep Bella's father employed that's normally not a good thing." He explained it to me. I heard the news in another room- they were going on about the Jacklet case.

"Can humans be that dangerous?" I asked staring at the TV.

"Yes, humans are very capable of being dangerous. To other humans, that is." They answered simultaneously_._

"So, it seems you experienced a bit of culture clash." Edward started. "Which is why you are thinking what you are thinking."

"I know I'm not 'hanging out with them anymore.'" I answered. "What does that mean anyway? Hanging out?"

"Spending time with your friends." Edward answered.

"What?" I asked confused as he nodded. "It sounds like some sort of execution. Why can't you people say what you mean. Yesterday, I heard so many strange words, like _wuzyup__._I don't know what's above me, do they mean the sky?or _howyadoin-_I do not know the meaning of that word. Not to mention the way American girls dress. Half of them look like their prostitutes, the other half look like they just rolled out of bed."

"Alright.Ifyou have a problem with this place, then why don't you go back?" Alice interrupted. I had no response to that, it was that statement that made me feel so unwelcomed.

"Felix, you don't have to go anywhere." Edward stared. "I can understand why things might be a bit morestressful than it was forthe rest of us."

"I don't_._" Rosalie answered. "Your what…eight hundred years old and can't figure out a simple American high school? We've attended hundreds of them."

"Rosalie, Alice. None of us never been to a highschool were we don't know the language, or the people." Edward said calmly before turning back to me_._ "I am not one to criticize Carlisle, but I think he may of put you in the wrong classes. We got your books. Alice,did you and Bella get what we asked you?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "Three placement tests, two in English, one in Italian."

"Alright. Hereis what I'm going to do. You are going to take the English version of the placement test first. Then you are going to take the Italian version, then the English version again, just to see your scores. You may be surprised how easy the English test will be after you take the Italian one."

"We don't know how much schooling you had in the past, so throwing you into the_harder classes_in a language you aren't use to wasn't the best idea." Alice agreed.

"So what's this supposed to prove?" I asked, feeling more stupid than ever.

"What classes you should be taking_._" Edward answered. "I'm beginning to think Esme was right, you should have a little more say in your schedule. Perhaps put you in electives to find other talents."

"What kind of classes should I be taking?" I asked as I saw three pairs of eyes stare at me.

"Well not shop, because there is too many blood-relatedaccidents." Jacob answered. "I suggest we reschedule your gym class because you could get injured if one of your buddies puts out their cigarettes on you. Any classes you do want to take?"

"Buddies?" I asked, wondering what that word meant.

"What classes did you have problems in?" Edward asked.

"All of them," I answered. ThenI thought of Heather, the red-head girl that took time to help me. "I heard Mrs. Collar was pretty good."

"I had Collar. She was all right, very nice." Alice wrote it down, I wondered what made her take an interest in me. Did she see something about my future?

"Any electives?" Alice asked. "Like art, music, journalism?**"**

"Art," I said right away, maybe having a familiar face like Heather wouldn't be that bad of an idea. Even thoughI only met her once_, _she was still familiar and friendly as well.

"They have two art classes," Edward explained.

"I will do both," I answered firmly, Heather had to be in one of them.

"Alright then, why don't you take thetest, then mow the lawn like Esme asked?"

"But-"

"I told Esme before she left what was happening." Alice explained.

"Alright," I said taking the test and grabbing a pencil.

"Do you want me to take it here? It is a four part test, but since you're a vampire I am giving you them all. The first part is English, then an essay, followed by math." Alice said_._

"I'll take the first English version in my room." I answered, then went up to check my email.

I finished my test and checked my email it was a letter from Jane:

_Dear Felix,_

_I have very exciting news! The most exciting thing of my immortal life! Well, to start the story it started around midnight when I was playing poker with Alec. __It__was when we were drawing, I had a straight __and thought__ I was going to win. Then the clock stroke twelve __and__ Anthenodora came __in, followed__ by Heidi, and told me I was to get dressed and come to their floor. So I went to put on my yellow silk skirt and a white button down shirt, then put my hair up and went down to meet them. _

_Heidi was in one of her moods, she just waited for me with the keys to the new car when I _came_ down. __I__ heard Anthendora and Caius doing their normal thing…bickering. It was in Latin though, so I couldn't tell what they were talking about. Caius gave her some money, coupons, sale's ads and gift __cards__,__ then told her in Italian to spend wisely. _

_We went__ to the car where I met Sulipica. I __noticed__ her and Aro staring at each other, indicating they had __another__ argument. We drove to Rome, amongst the loud rumbling in Heidi's car Sulpica give me a great surprise. She is going to Greece, and has deiced to take me with her. She even presented me with letters from __the Greek coven sisters' __daughters. They all seem lovely, Philomela wrote to me like I already was her friend, and has a whole entire list of activates plan for my arrival. Agatha's letter made me laugh, I simply adored some her sense of Sophia's letter was the most helpful in telling me what to prepare for when we arrive. They all seemed nice, and can't wait to meet me. __I'm so excited__ to meet __them!__I also got one from Hector, it didn't say much __though-__ just __confessed__ that Philomela hopes I like her. Apparently they moved to an uncharted island on the Algerian sea, to make their lives easier. They must travel for miles to __hunt__._

_Anthenodora was completely happy __when__ she took me to the travel agency to arrange for a train to take us to Athens, where they will be meeting us. Sulpicia __informed__me how we'll be leaving on train from Italy to Greece, __and__Anthenodora went ahead and purchased two tickets before there was any objection. She put my name on them and made them nonrefundable. _

_We __then__shopped for my__trip__.__ I got a couple new outfits in case any events that meant us going to the human world. I also got some beach equipment such as a towel, __some__swimsuits, as well as a white beach dress. Sophia's letter suggested I have hair ties, so I got __some__ as well as a new pair of flip flops. They all seemed rather girly in their suggestions, __but__ I got them a volley ball just in case. Heidi __bought__me a camera and a scrap book to take __pictures__.__ I am so excited about my trip!_

_Aro wasn't happy when we got home, he accused Sulpicia of not trusting him. They had a very bad argument. Alec and I had to leave, were I told him about going to Greece. He seemed a little concerned, considering we never been separated for that length of time the trip is planned. I am sure we are going to write __though out, though._

_Anyway, we got back and Corin had informed us that Aro __had__pointed out __that__ Sulpicia chose me, and not any others. Anthenodora pointed out that the each Greek Sister got a daughter, and it would be only fair for Sulpicia to bring me along. He then told her to but out, and what right she had to sneak behind his __back?__That was when Caius came in, __and__ informed Aro that he has no right __to__raise his voice or accused his wife __over__ anything…shortly afterwards he quickly pointed out the tickets were nonrefundable. Aro tried to seek Marcus for help, but he pointed out the French coven will be arriving any day and he didn't want his daughters missing a chance on their visit. So in conclusion….I will be sending you a post card of the Parthenon._

_Love always,_

_Jane_

Sulpicia did kind of view Jane as her daughter, she hates that Aro makes us call him 'master'. Caius would normally get angry if someone purchased nonrefundable without his permission. He would not if it hadAnthenodora, and she never bought something expensive for herself. They were both smart in trying to figure out ways past Aro.

I quickly emailed Jane back to have fun on her trip and asked if she could send me pictures and _to _remind Alec to email me. I pressed the sent button when Esme came in.

I then did my test. As hard as the English test was, I worked through it and mainly guess at any words I didn't understand. I then took the Italian test. Some of it was hard, but it was still twenty times easier. I then forced myself to take the English test again, and strangely found it easier.

~X~

"Got the tests done?" Esme asked as I came down the stairs.

"Yes," I answered, I actually had it done for awhile, I just didn't want to turn it in. "Do you want me to mow the lawn now?"

"Sure," Esme smiled at that suggestion, it gave me something to do.

"Are Edward and Bella coming back?" I asked thinking about the letter.

"Yes," Esme answered. "They had to run an errand for me in Seattle, Rensemee is here with us."

"Good," I answered with a smile. "I'll cut the grass for you, while he corrects the test."

"That will be fine," Esme said. "Jasper is actually going to correct the test."

'_Oh great, I'm doomed'_ I thought as I handed her over the test.

"About time you finished, you took forever," Rosalie committed as I came down stairs. I notice she was flipping through a magazine, it was the same one Heidi and Renata read, I didn't say anything about it. I was interrupted when I heard Emmett in the backyard tossing a lemon shape ball to a curly top that appeared to be around eight or nine, proving not to be an immortal child.

"Let me see your test now." Jasper said grabbing it from my hand and sat it at the table along with a calculator and what appeared to be an answer key.. "It won't take long, why don't go cut the grass. It's part of your punishment."

"Sure," I answered .

"Which you doing up there?" Emmett yelled as I came out of the garage with giant clippers.

"Getting ready to cut the grass," I yelled.

"Do you know how to work the mower?" Jacob asked.

"More relaxing this way," I answered as I notice a young red head with the scent of vampire and human staring at me in a strange manner. She just stood there watching me cut grass. As Jacob watched her in a protective manner. I was hoping he wouldn't get on my case like the rest of them. Rosalie treated me like it was some kind of embarrassed them, Alice kept questioning my being here, Emmett thought the whole incident was amusing, Jasper kept reminding me I was irresponsible. They were all stuck-up little vampires that never killed someone in their life, nor had any idea the feeling that came after killing the helpless, one thing I do not miss since joining the Cullens.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Felix," I answered as I cut the grass.

"Are you my new uncle?" She asked as she came up to put her hand on my cheek. "_Why did you come to live with us?"_

"I don't know," I answered.

_'Dad said it's really important that you become part of our family' _Her thoughts snickered their way into my mind. '_Why?'_

"I don't know why," I answered.

"Renesmee let him finish." Jacob said softly as Carlisle pulled in the driveway, and I went back to my work.

"I see your busy," Carlisle smiled. "Did you get that test finished?"

"Yes, Jasper's in correcting them," I answered as I cut the grass.

"I'm sure you did well, you were pretty good in academics." Carlisle smiled at me.

I was glad Edward wasn't around because I'm sure he was referring to when I first met him. we were all summoned to the room above the tower, Caius was there with Anthenodora who recited some Shakespeer sonnets Caius taught her in English. Aro then explained to us that Carlisle was going to teach us how to read and write in exchange they pay for his medical school tuition. It was then Carlisle realized the true size of the guard as Sulpicia remained by my side with her hands on Alec and Jane's shoulders as they explained to us what was going on the conversion. I didn't know how to read, Eleazar tried to teach me shortly after my newborn year, but I didn't have the patents and at that time I saw no need for it. Eleazar was there, and asked if he could tutor me to make it easier on Carlisle, Aro denied him, I was to be taught with Sulpicia and the rest of Aro's creations. Marcus then ordered Eleazar shadow the tutoring of his sisters and Afton.

Sulpicia knew how to write in Greek, she sat with Jane, and Alec. I sat off to the side, listing to Anthenodora introduce Heidi and Demetri. I remember Carlisle not fully understanding why it was important that Heidi learned the language for the British explores coming into the Italian ports. Caius also taught Anthenodora how to read, so she was of some help with Demetri who was struggling how to write his name. Demetri knew how to write in Armenian, but the Latin alphabet was causing him to struggle.

Carlisle actually looked forward to Alec and Jane, considering they were only a few generations older than him and would commutate with each other in English. Carlisle wrote Sulipica's name on a slate first, followed by Alec and Jane. Alec knew how to write in Hebrew, he was taught that by his human father. He took longer to write in English then Jane, it was a big conversancy that she tried to help him and he wanted the two to separate so Alec can learn on his own. Sulpicia forbid it though.

I remembered the day he first came when Sulpicia took my slate and handed it over. She then said my name many times as Carlisle wrote it out with the chalk. I than got it back to read 'Felix'. I thought it looked beautiful, despite how long it took. Yesterday could not even prepare how hard that day was, I was relieved when he had to leave to drink and he went off to his other school.

"Yes, I think I did well." I smiled back as Carlisle smiled heading inside. Jasper came back out with Alice showing the test scores.

"You did good in math," Alice explained as I continued to cut the grass. "I think we'll change you to a lower level of English, your best score was the one in Italian, but it didn't happen."

"So what does this mean?" I asked confused.

"We are going to change your schedule tomorrow," Carlisle answered. "Esme is planning on going to that school anyway, so she can change it for you."

"What's she going there for?" Rosalie asked.

"She'll tell you when you get home," Carlisle answered. "First she had to take care of a few things with Bella."

~X~

We went hunting together that night, I discovered it was better to hold your thirst around humans after eating a carnival, because living off of one bear didn't do it. I smelled some pretty tasty campers while we were hunting but Edward, Bella and Jacob helped me keep in control. I was able to catch a Mountain line that I shared with and Esme. Carlisle wanted to make sure Esme would be able to handle herself in case blood is accidently spilled during her appointment tomorrow. She wouldn't tell me what it was those, I could tell Edward, Bella and Alice all knew what she was doing but weren't saying anything. Both Jacob and Bella were giving her pointers to impress the principal as we were walking home that was when I remember the letter.

"Bella," I said kindly. "I need to give you something when we get to the house."

"What?" Bella asked.

"A letter," Alice answered giving me a strange look.

"From whom?" Bella looked back at me with a strange look.

"Aro's wife," Alice said a rather distasteful manner as the whole Cullen family glared at me.

"I knew it," Rosalie said. "Aro sent you here to spy on us?"

"Spy," I said shocked. "What really makes you think you are that interesting and why would Aro's wife write to you if he thought you were that dangerous?"

"He has a point." Edward pointed out.

"Then why did you come here," Emmett asked. I knew this would be hard to pass on.

"Because I wanted to," I answered him firmly, that was all he needed to know.

"You came for a reason other than that," Alice said firmly. "But it's nothing dangerous to us, I don't see Aro coming near here or you going back in the distant future so it's nothing harmful."

"I figured it wasn't," Carlisle said as we got back to the house. "It's just a letter, that can't be anything harmful."

"I'll get it for you." I said as ran up stairs and grabbed Sulpicia's neatly handwritten letter address to Bella.

"Here you go," I said to her with a smile as Bella took it.

"She writes beautifully." Bella committed opening the envelope that was sealed with the Volturi seal. "But it's in a language I do not know."

"How about you translate it for us?" Edward suggested. "It would be good for you English."

_"'Bella, it may be strange for an ancient vampire writing to one formed this past decade but I feel it is something I must write. First, I would like to apologize for my husband's tyranny and threats to your family. I would also like to apologize on behalf of my daughter, Jane if she had intimidated you. She is truly harmless, as well as my son Alec. They are truly good vampires once you get to know them'_ Bella stopped me. "Wait, if they refer to Aro as master, than why is?"

"She is not Aro, she's his wife." I explained.

"I see," Bella went to find her place as everyone nodded, I think they understood. " _'Now we got all bias out of the way, I would like to point out I was touched by your story and I felt empathy for Edward the first time you saw us. What you don't know is that Aro was a human when I first fell in love with him. That is why he let you off the hook on knowing about us, but I never understood why he give you two a hard time about your relationship.'_" Bella paused as her eyes went wide.

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked.

"She tells me her life story," Bella said with a frown as she went on. " '_I guess I should start by telling you my story. I was born in a very, very different world from you and from most of your family. A world that has been long lost, I don't recall what year it was but it was a time humans refer to as B.C. a time long for gotten that their ancestors endured. The city where I lived my human years now lays in ruins, but when I was born the great Sparta was a city design to last forever. My father was off at the barracks preparing for war, so I never met him. He only came for a few hours at night, then went back with the army._

_I don't recall a time in my human years when Sparta was at war, but we were preparing for it. That made my mother the head of the house. This was uncommon for most Greek woman at that time, but not for us Spartan woman, it seems even today we were stronger and more confident than most women, in body, mind, spirit, and tong. I had an older brother that was taken from our house and sent to military school when I was around two or three, so I don't remember much of him at all.'_"

"Well this is a different perspective of the 300," Emmett committed as everyone hushed him up so I can translate some more.

"_I wasn't close to my mother, because she was to be running the household and preparing for war. I was raised by the slaves of the house, I was taught to never show kindness, it was considered a sign of weakness. Unlike most Greek cities girls in our city were educated so we could run the city when the men went off to this war they were preparing for that never happened. When I was seven, I was taken from my home and sent to an athletic camp to train for my sisterhood and developing a healthy body to have strong babies for Sparta. I don't think you really want to hear about that if you do just go to what humans call PE, I also learned reading, writing and accounting which are all aspects women learn how to do. When I was seventeen I passed the city's fitness test. I returned to my mother's house where I stayed with honor. _

_Our marriages were arranged according to health, it wasn't a religious affair, we had no wedding day or anything special like that, marriage only held one purpose to produce offspring for Sparta's service, no emotional attach was involved in the process of marriage. My wedding day was rather simple: one day the elders came to me and said a husband was assigned to me. My mother and some slaves cut my hair, and I went to the bedroom and waited for him to come and see me then go back. told to cut my hair and wait for my assigned husband to come and see me. That was my first marriage, I don't even recall his name. He would only visit me at night, so he would only feel loyalty for Sparta's army and I would devote myself to Sparta's city. I didn't think much of it because that was the norm, and I enjoyed my independence. I had a farm to manage and create food for our city._'"I read as everyone look at me.

"How did she become a vampire?" Jacob asked, he was paying attention to this story.

" '_It was four years later after my hair grown back from my wedding night, I found out I had given my city's greatest honor, I was pregnant. This was a secretly a good time for a Spartan woman, because it was the only time a child was truly ours. I grew being told I am going to have healthy babies for Sparta. They lied, to them I did not succeed at doing this.'_" I read as Esme's face froze.

"Oh, no, I read about this," Esme seemed to know what was going to happen next.

" ' _I refer to the baby as 'my child' because I do not know if the baby I gave birth to was a boy or a girl. __I remember when the baby was born, still thousands of years later I remember my child's cry clear as the sound of ocean waves. The high pitch rhythm of seeing new light, unaware of the cruelty fate had towards my baby. Before I could see the baby I had give birth to, my child was given to the elders as the nurses went to show my child to the elder who came to examine my own flesh. I could hear the child calm as the man observed this graceful being that I held for nine months. I could not hear him talking which bothered me, because I wanted to see my baby. I felt my heart jumped from my chest when the maid came back empty handed and I heard the door close. My mother had no sympathy in her voice when she said my child was unfit for Spartan society. I remember getting up asking if I could at least see the child, but the elder left in the chariot and was halfway up the mountain side. I was told me that I needed to think of what's good for Sparta and I will have more children that are better fit for our city. I was told I was selfish for not thinking of Sparta because I wanted my child with me, he or she could have had no limbs and I still would of protected my life on him or her._'" I took a deep breath as Esme and Rosalie stared sadly.

"Did she ever find out what she had?" Esme asked.

"No," I answered. "They told what was the point, the child didn't matter."

" _'It was raining that day, so by the time the sun set I knew my child was dead, taken from me. Now that I look back, I wonder how a society that revered their women for being so strong would let their elders take away our basic material instincts. I was told by other woman who had 'failed' babies before I now need to focus on having healthy children for the state, then it won't be as heartbreaking. I didn't want to have another child those, I wanted my child. I know the only way I could see it was by going to the underworld. It seem like fate, because on my way home I found some poison plants growing on the side of the road. I took some, thinking it was my fate.'_" I read calmly.

"How did she become a vampire?" Jacob asked.

"It's right here," I explained. " '_After a quick prayer to thank Demeter for giving me the poison so I could see my child, I took it and went out to the field. I didn't want to die in my mother's house and break her heart. I sat under my favorite tree waiting for Hermes. That was when I heard the voices.'_

'_There's one, right there lets take her." I heard a male's voice._

'_She's a citizen Caius, people will notice' I heard a strong voice ordering him. 'Stick with the helots, the humans won't care or notice if they are gone. Unlike the other coven, we value being unnoticed' I feeling myself pass out, I thought he was Hermes for a short moment when I saw Caius fly with his blond hair._

'_Well they think you're a god, so she would give herself willingly if she knew it was you_.' _Caius said in an ungrateful tone._

'_They probably don't think much of me if they see me as a god, the Romanians think their gods. Do you want to be like them Caius, or how about you Marcus?'_

'_No, but I don't want her, her blood smells strange,' I heard Marcus say. 'Hades, do you think she?'_

'_Sons, go get Persephone.' Hades ordered them. I than saw two flying figures flew past me as I felt a cold hard hand on my shoulder. I then saw a tall pale man with beautiful marble skin, and red eyes behind his handsome black bearded. _

" '_I don't think she'll make it here on time,' he said. 'But I am sure you'll be good for one of my two sons, and my daughters will love you….A Spartan women will be good for us." _

_I than felt a sharp pain as if three hundred solders were attacking me, than the burning started. ._ _Three days later I woke up in what I was in the caves surrounded by a three pale white woman. Persephone ordered Lama and Hecate out then called my creator in. They explained to me were not gods, and informed me on the true reason humans never come into the cave was for their own feeding._'" I read. _"' There was no three-headed dog or a ferry man collecting coins. I found out my creator's mate was living there on her own free will and was bitten by him to be saved from his sister who wanted her blood, they weren't at related at all. I was not a goddess, they weren't gods. People only thought they were due to the other coven, I was expected to be hidden from the human world. Our coven valued anonymity.'_

"Well now I have a new way of looking at Greek Mythology." Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice.

" ' _My creator Hades wanted me to be a match for one of his two sons, because his mate's two daughters were unsuccessful. I never saw them more than brothers, I annoyed them because I was like most Spartan woman very outspoken, unlike Hecate and Lima who remained obedient and respected the gift of immortality for reasons of their own. I had a very hard time adjusting to the vampire world. . I knew I would have a mate because I had brought in my hope that I would be happy in this life. I went on even became a siren for awhile with my friend Kebi...I grew to accepting being an immortal.'_ I let out a little laugh.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. I couldn't help notice she was into this story. "Is Aro coming in soon?"

"_It was a century later I was hunting with my sister, Empusa, and we found ourselves in a olive orchard outside of Thebes. I notice one slave working the orchard, he was clearly a captive from Persia or somewhere. One, who was handsome beyond all meaning of the word handsome. I remember clearly seeing the color of his eyes when he first saw me. I was hidden in behind the branches of a tree, as he counted the baskets when we first made eye to eye contact. He just smiled at me, with curiosity to what I was, and his desire to see me again. I followed him that day, back to his master's house, he was obviously the most trusted. Something about him made it clear he was absolutely brilliant, it was clear to any vampire he was the flower among the weeds. It wasn't long afterwards I realized he was being watched by other vampires. It was also clear he was the most valued to his master. Yet, he snuck away at night to the village far away. _

_That was where Didyme lived, I was touched how he would visit the girl his mother died giving birth to, a child by of his old master. He fed her, then headed back, he was concerned for the girl, and told her what she needed to survive. It was on his way back he noticed me, I walked comfortably with him as the sun rose reveling the sparkle in my skin. I told Aro I was a nymph. It wasn't long before I noticed others were watching him. Truly, others had saw his talent, and wanted to use his power for their benefits. They were just waiting for the right moment, the moment he would be perfect for taking. _

_Then one night he wasn't there, I looked for him everywhere and he wasn't there. I feared that those watching him decided the right time. I went to Mount Olympus only to find Zeus was trying to use his way to get it out of his master's wife and they feared that Rostam might of tracked him down and took Aro back to his homeland. I knew a better source, I went to Didyme, only to find her in tears. _

_I asked her why she just told me that she will never see Aro again. He was taken to a leopard colony because he contacted it. She told me he was dying and she wasn't allowed to see him, because she would be a leper as well . _

_I knew of a leper colony not for outside of Greece. I raced my way there, only to find Aro on his death bed. I used the art of reminding unheard to get past Zeus, and the other coven leaders looking for Aro. So I could bag Hades to save him and make him part of the coven. Aro and I have been together ever since, but he knew my need for children. One night, millenniums later he brought home Felix as a gift for me. Jane and Alec came even later, making my life even better. I knew however vampires are capable of creating life and your daughter prove once again the hope from my human life has not failed_. _So enjoy your mortal life Bella you seem to have found the happiness that took me a thousands of years to find_." I finished without saying another word.

"That was an interesting story." Esme said speechless.

"I got one question," Jasper interrupted the silence.

"Why did she write Bella that letter?" Rosalie asked looking directly at me.

"No, what I want to know is if Aro was the last of three to be made than why is he in charge?" Jasper asked as everyone was looking at me for an answer.

"Oh, that's simple." I answered. "After Aro was form, the Greek coven at that time was very proud of his gift, and found it very useful. Hades would take Aro all around the world touching philosophers, profits, scientist, writers, scholars, you name it they took him there because they wanted to know their thoughts. They were very proud of Aro and they constantly boasting about him to other vampire covens, and of course Aro had no problem of showing it off to them and he was constantly using his gift to get suck to Hades and Persephone. This made Marcus and Caius hate him, if vampires could change colors they would have been green, to make matters worse Aro would always tattle on them giving away their real plans when they were being sneaky. So one day, while they were living in the caves Marcus and Caius invited Aro to go hunting and they deiced to pull an unfunny prank by burring Aro alive because he didn't know much about being an immortal and they were sort of teasing him. Luckily, one of the Greek sisters I think it's one of the ones who were killed, had this gift of being able to see what people were doing at the present moment. So lets just say, Marcus and Caius knew they made a mistake when they came back to what humans called 'the underworld' to find Aro sitting at their table." I notice Emmett let out a little snicker as I went on. "They loved their created vampires, but Hades never trusted them again and from then on Aro was in charge when Hades and Persephone left the caves."

"Do you know all their life stories?" Alice asked curiously.

"Most of them," I answered. "Comes from being around with the same people for so many centuries, you grow tired of them eventually."

"But that can't be why you are here," Esme said. "Can you tell us what made you want to come?"

"I just wanted to see what it would be like." I said honestly, this was a new experience.

"Can you tell us your story?" Jasper asked.

"Why do you want to hear it so much?" I asked. "Every vampire has a story, and you just heard two tonight."

"Her story is similar to mine," Esme spoke up as they all nodded. "We all have stories, we all tell them in our time."

"Yes," I said I don't think I would ever repeat my story. Aro and Sulipica already knew about it, and told Jane and Alec for me. The truth was I don't like thinking about it, but I knew I would eventually have to tell them because that was the basic sign of showing your trust in the vampire world. I could mention I think their friend Eleazar was there with Aro because I remember hearing Spanish before I passed out on the street but he left that life, and I didn't want them bringing it up with him.

"Well speaking of getting to know each other, Esme why don't you tell everyone why you are going to school tomorrow?" Carlisle smiled happily as Esme's face lit up.

"I am going for a job interview, for a position as the history teacher at your high school." Esme smiled as everyone else just looked at her with delight, I was speechless on what to say.


	6. Chapter 6: An Immortal Teacher

I wasn't surprise when Esme got the job, she was after all a very smart woman. Plus she had been around a century, making her the perfect history teacher. She accepted the position as the new history teacher at Forks High School. I was told she would be my fifth period teacher, everyone seemed to be thrilled, even Leah came by to congratulate her. I didn't receive word from home, but it wasn't hard to figure out. Aro was ignoring everyone as he usually does when things don't go his old way. Jane is was studying Greek and preparing for her trip with Sulpicia, Marcus and his daughters, along with Afton was preparing for the arrival of Monique and her coven. So I actually went for a couple days without checking my email, it was strange I was starting to feel less and less like an outsider. I still felt different from them, but that difference wasn't as big as it was before.

"Call attendance first thing for each class," Alice said as I came down that morning. "Do that for the first week so they don't know you already memorized their faces on the first day."

"Be constant, when you threaten a student follow through, " Jasper said as I packed my bag. We had about three hours till school started, I personally wasn't at all looking forward to going back, but I acted like I was for Esme's sake because she seemed excited about it.

"Hey, do you have your new schedule?" Rosalie asked noticing me in the room.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, check on Esme through out the day." Emmett ordered.

"I have her during lunch." I said taking out a piece of paper and handed it over to Rosalie.

"Plus he has his own classes?" Edward pointed out.

"Esme, when you meet the principal address him by sir in less he says other whys and be sure to do what she says." Carlisle suggested. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, Felix and I can go, I want to be there at least an hour before school starts." Esme explained. "They assigned another teacher to help me through the first day, I believe its Felix's English teacher."

"Mrs. Collar?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme smiled. "I am also suppose to meet with the principal this morning, and tomorrow I have a meeting with the super attendant, that's for all teachers of course."

"Is Jacob going to be there?" I asked wondering if I should look around for a wolf.

"No," Bella answered. "Its his senior year, and he has to get ready to take the WASL, and unfortunately the State of Washington won't accept vampire hunting as an excuse to miss the tests, but there is another wolf transferring there."

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Don't worry, you'll seem when you get there," Bella smiled. "Good luck, Mrs. Cullen." I notice her and everyone else grinned by that name.

"I'm going to like that, Felix that is what you have to call me when you see me in school." Esme said as she was putting a bag together.

"Yes, good luck, be sure to call me after school so I know how your doing?" Carlisle said as he helped her get some things together.

"Got the lessons ready for the first day?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Esme answered. "It should be easy starting in the middle of the year, Felix's class is learning about the nineteen twenties."

"Looking forward to it," I committed.

"Good," Esme smiled. "Did you make up your homework for the last three days?"

"Only with the classes I still have," I answered, I actually did what I think the assignments were, but I really didn't read the list.

"Good," Edward said. "It really shouldn't be that hard, your just learning everything for the first time."

"Good luck to you too, Flex." Bella smiled. "I hope things, um, goes better for you?"

"If someone asks you to leave class, say no." Emmett said straight out. "Its not that hard, you just go to class and come home."

"Alright, that's what I will do." It seemed like a simple request, lonely but simple.

"Well, anyway we got to go so I can be there early to start my day." Esme said as she grabbed her brief case.

~X~

"You must be Mrs. Cullen," The woman said greeting us, I remembered her from last time, I was suppose to call her Mrs. Cope.

"Yes, and this is my son, Felix I believe you met him the other day." Esme said calmly. I was surprised she introduced me as her son, but I didn't say anything.

"I believe we all met with him." The woman committed. "Let me get the principal for you."

"Mrs. Cullen," The principal came out with a smile. "Mrs. Cullen, glad to see your early for your first day, and good to have you back too, Felix."

"Thankyou," I said with a smile.

"Most students aren't allowed in till seven forty but I will make an exception assuming he is here to help get your room set up." The principal smiled. "But remember your on probation, so I would follow the rules I were you."

"I will," I answered as another teacher came in. She was a young woman with curly black hair that was pulled back into a bun along with a tan brownish face and bright green eyes. She was rather tall, wearing a blue sweater along with a pair of kakis not near as dressed up as Esme. I also couldn't help but notice a tiny bump along her abdomen.

"You called me to the office Mr. Mosser," The woman smiled happily.

"Yes, I told you about the new history Mrs. Cullen." Mr. Mosser started. "Mrs. Cullen, this is Mrs. Collar she's an English teacher she is your assigned mentor for your first year."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Collar smiled. "I'm Mrs. Collar, non-academic English."

"Mrs. Cullen, non-academic History but you could call me Esme." Esme smiled happily.

"And you could call me Tammy," Mrs. Collar said shrugging.

"Do you want to show her your room?" Mr. Mosser asked.

"Yes, sir." Mrs. Collar smiled as I grabbed the box of Esme's things.

"Oh, Tammy, this is my son, Felix he is also a student here." Esme smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I believe your in my sixth period class." Mrs. Collar smiled.

"Yes, and I am looking forward to it." I said with a polite smile as I held the box tightly, for some reason Mrs. Collar didn't take anything. She just rubbed her fingers along the bump and open the door for us.

"Well, your room is right this way." Mrs. Collar said as she led us to another building. "Now the reason Mr. Mosser chose me to help you is because we have a lot of the same students."

"Oh, yes the non-academic classes." Esme said obviously.

"Well for the upper two," Mrs. Collar said. "I do teach a journalism class, and one academic junior class, anyway that's not the point."

"Is this my room?" Esme asked.

"Yes, you got a smart board, world map, a chalk board, a computer were I'll show you how to take attendance and such." Mrs. Collar asked.

"Anything you want me to do?" I asked.

"No, actually your good." Esme said as she looked at the rule books. "You are not allowed in here till eight."

"The cafeteria is open for breakfast." Mrs. Collar pointed out. "You can go there till your first period."

"What is your first class?" Esme asked.

"Art," I answered.

"With Mr. Tolter," Mrs. Collar asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"He's also the sports director." Mrs. Collar committed looking towards Esme. "Always looking for new athletes, nicest guy."

"See you fifth period." I said as Esme nodded. I could tell she would be fine, I couldn't help but hear the human conversations in the cafeteria. It wasn't as easy to control myself as I thought it would be, but I was till able to do it. Mainly because of my curiosity towards them, if I killed them they wouldn't be able to tell me about themselves.

I couldn't help but hear Heather as I wondered in to the cafeteria, she was wearing the same worn out jacket she was wearing the other day when I first met her. She was sitting with a group of girls dressed differently from Rosalie and Alice, even Bella. They were wearing old worn out jeans with stains on them, along with hooded sweatshirts that had the pockets held together by safety pins. Some of the girls had grease hair pulled up in pony tales, some of them even had raggedy black t-shirts that seemed rather tight on them.

"I don't think he's right for her personally, he spends way to much time with her." Heather started. "Says he loves her, but barley knows her."

"When did they meet?" Another girl asked.

"At the grocery store, I was with her." Heather answered. "We were in the freezer section, he bumped into our shopping cart and with just one look at Natalie he started following her around like some puppy, now he switchin' schools just to be with her."

"Creepy, did ya warn her?" Another girl asked.

"Damm right I did," Heather started. "I truly don't think she knows how strange he is, yet she clams he loves her in a way I wouldn't understand. He only knew her for a couple weeks, but I tell something is strange with that Seth Clearwater, something is definitely strange with him. She tells me I'm paranoid, he ain't going to treat her anything like the men in our family, saying I should be happy for her."

"You have a right to be concerned." Another girl said as she ate. "She's your little sister, and you know whats best, you been taken care of her. She should be a little wiser after watchin' ya mother."

"Mom taught her what not to do, she doesn't know what to do." Heather sighed as I came in.

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked interrupting as they all stared at me.

"Well, aren't you dressed up," the girl said shocked, as she pulled her black hair up in a rubber band.

"He's dressed real fine, Amber, not like our handy downs." Heather turned and smiled towards me. "You can sit down if you like."

"Thankyou, Heather," I said sitting next to her.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who got my boyfriend, Alan in trouble." Amber said accusing me.

"Ethan tells me he got himself in trouble." Heather said a little upset.

"He was drinking too, weren't ya." Amber gave a strange look.

"I don't think he was drinking," Heather smiled towards me. "He's better than that, got a head on him. Figured that out the first time I saw him, I bet you don't even smoke."

"Are you saying this new kid is smarter than my Alan?" Amber asked.

"He's smart enough not to get drunk at school of all places." Heather pointed out. "Felix, can I see your new schedule?"

"Sure," I said handing my schedule over to Heather.

"You are in three of my classes this time," She smiled, I couldn't help but smile too. "Your in my art class, history, and English."

"History?" I asked.

"Heard they got a new teacher for us," Amber interrupted. "Wonder how long this one will last. I know I anent going to like her, history is a lame subject no one cares about," Amber sighed. "And anyone who tells ya different is just trying to get paid."

"I think its rather interesting, useless but interesting." Heather responded.

"What's this one's name?" Amber asked.

"Cullen," Heather answered. "Mrs. Cullen, that doctor's wife, related."

"Yes," I answered. "She's my adoptive mother."

"Oh, yeah" Heather said not knowing what to say. "When did they adopt you?"

"A couple weeks ago," I answered.

"Why?" A girl who had blond hair and a black streak asked.

"Gretchen you don't ask why?" Heather said with an insulted look.

"Well, just curios, you like another foster kid or something?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes," I answered as I quickly remembered the story Bella told her father. "Originally from a troubled home."

"Oh, we know that story." Heather said, I had the feeling she didn't want me to say much more as the bell rang.

"Your first class is with me it will be fun." Heather smiled as we went out into the hall. She led me into a small room with a bright light and wooden tables, filled with clay blocks and tiny porcelain figures, poorly hand-woven baskets and a cardboard loom. The

room had three boys, one was a heavy-set human with a lip piercing and a black mowhawlk wearing nothing but black leather, another was a boy with large curly hair that went up in a frizzle along with dark deep brown eyes, wearing bright orange shirt and yellow jean shirts. Than the third boy who had slicked back blonde hair, pale skin wearing a blue and white strip polo shirt and kaki shorts. Heather went to a tiny table filled with colorful pieces and grabbed a painting of a tiny human girls with bright blonde curls and rosy cheeks. She than took out a tiny wallet size picture of the girl.

"That's my niece, sister's kid, she's livin' with us." Heather smiled. "Ain't she just adorable. I named her Nevah."

"Yes," I said, of course I never found humans adorable. "How old is she?"

"Three," Heather answered. "Spittin' imagine of my sister if ya ask me."

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked Heather.

"Three," Heather answered. "Well two that I know of, Casey, she's little Nevaeh's mother, haven't seen her for awhile. She's not the best role modle, if ya know what I mean."

"I think so," I did not have a clue what she ment.

"I also have Natalie, my younger sister, she's a freshmen. Smartest girl, right now I am having issues with her boyfriend, Seth." Heather started. "Than there is Kelly, she's in the sixth grade. Those are all I know of, haven't seen my father in years so I could have more. I have an older brother too, but his Dad takes care of him. He comes around from time to time, sometimes gives us money, but I can provide on my own. We just found out Natalie's father has another son, Sam but he's got his own life too. I am good at taken care of us on our own."

"Your own?" I was very confused with what this human was talking about.

"Well, we live with my grandmother, she's old and can't work. So we get money every months." Heather smiled. "I also got myself a job that keeps us going. My grandmother is sick, but keeps healthy enough for social services, conviced them to let us raise Neveah too, considering my sister can't."

"Alright, come on lets get class started." A man said coming in, he was a rather tall man who was in his mid-fifties, gray hair and a red face. He spoke with a strong voice that was rather pleasant.

"I'm assuming your Felix," Mr. Tolteo said shaking my hand.

"Yes," I answered.

"Dude, that's your name?" The brown curly hair boy asked. "What the heck kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Brian?" The blonde asked.

"Dude, I don't go by Brian, most call me Thunder." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

" Because I play the drums loud." He answered.

"Make sense" The blonde looked at me.

"No," I answered.

"Felix is actually pretty hard core, better than Eric" the mowhawlk boy said. "What's it mean?"

"Successful," I answered.

"Cool," Thunder said as I smiled towards him.

"So, Felix," Mr. Tolte started. "Here are the rules, you work you get an A, you don't than I guess you can figure it out."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well you can weave, sculpt, do pottery." He answered with a pile of papers. "Draw, paint, I don't care. I teach on Fridays, oh and be creative."

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, most just fiddle around." Mr. Tolte said as he pulled out a pile of papers. He than gave me a strange look, "Are you in a sport?"

"No," I answered.

"A dam waist if you ask me," He committed as I stared at the empty pottery wheel.

"Know how?" Heather asked.

"No," I answered.

"Get a block of clay and come over," Mr. Tolte said as I quickly obeyed.

"Now, make sure everything is clean, which it is because these people are too lazy to do anything."

"Alright," I said, as I put the clay on and started the wheel. "Use your hands, and slowly shape it, because it takes time to get it right."

"I think I can handle it, but thanks." I said as tried it, it didn't work but I kept trying while he did his work.

"So, did you hire a new football couch?" Heather asked.

"Yes, sir we did.' The teacher answered, than looked directly at me. "Begins next week, we just need to figure out how we are going to do tryouts and look for new players."

"Alright," I said still unsure on what to say.

I had a thing called study hall in my third class, I was suppose to sit in the cafeteria not really doing much of anything because there wasn't really much to do. That was when a boy came up to me, very excitedly. He had black fuzzy hair with russet brown skin, who had a strange smell similar to Jacob.

"Hey, are you Felix Cullen?" He came up to me excitedly.

"Yes," I answered.

"Seth Clearwater," He smiled shaking my hand. "Jake and Leah told me what you look like, but I can spot one of you from anywhere. Did they tell you I was coming to join you?"

"No, but I heard a lot about you." I answered remembering the conversion I had with Heather.

"Yeah, my girlfriend, Natalie Uley goes to this school, and I wanted to be with her so here I am." He smiled. "Not to mention there are other benefits with you, do you want to go to the library."

"I don't know where that is," I said unsure on what to say, these shape-shifters still made me feel rather uncomfortable, except for Jacob, who I already figured he was part of the coven.

"Well, lets sign out and find out." Seth suggested. "Come on, lets go."

The library was this rather large room filled with books, and computers. I was tempted to go check my email, but wasn't sure on how to do that with Seth around. I knew Jane would of left with Sulpicia, and the French coven would of come by now. I don't think he was paying attention, he seemed deeply involved in some book his girlfriend gave him, so I check it anyway. I only got one email, it was from Renata, the last person I expected. Normally she is obsessed with doing the right thing, and always wines about having to take responsibility and often put down other who did not. She always seemed annoyed by me, and get offended by those who didn't, now that I think about it, it is most likely out of guilt.

She was one of Didyme's daughters, they were apparently moving out to a cave in what is now Switzerland. Renata was against it with a passion, Marcus and Didyme went up first. Before Didyme left she used her shield to block Didyme's powers and told her she wished someone else would of bit her. Didyme calmly told her she would think differently after living there for awhile. Marcus was on his way back with the girls when Didyme was killed. I never met Didyme, she was actually killed sometime during my transformation. I am assuming Corin convinced her to write this letter.

_Dear Felix,_

_I know its been awhile since we wrote to you, but we all been so busy making sure Jane is ready, everyone has been giving her constant Greek lessons, while Alec remained in his room studying something. I didn't take time to notice, probably not that important anyway._

_The simple trip created dispute among Caius's family. From what Heidi tells me, she now has to do the car repairs herself. Anthenodora has been taking us to look for used car books, Heidi seems to be expecting. I told her Aldric knows a few things about cars, he can help her. I wish we knew someone that was really into it. She offered to give me a ride to my class, but I turned her down._

_I did overhear a funny argument with Caius and Anthenodora the other day. After the ticket scheme, Caius accused Anthenodora of lying by telling him Aro was planning on sending Jane with Sulpicia. Anthenodora explained she didn't lie, she told her Sulipica was planning on taking Jane, she didn't say Aro once. Caius just huffed by saying 'You immortal woman, been around for a couple millenniums and sill able to figure out a new way to outsmart your mate.' Anthenodora laughed at that one and said that's because we spend a couple centuries thinking about it, we are quick on our feet.' Demetri and Santiago told me when Caius starts laughing it would be a good time to leave. They went to Alec's room. I think they were trying to talk him out of something. They shut the door, when Heidi and I pressed our ears against it all we heard them was talking about 'the trip' and Alec claiming he can do it on his own. We left after that, what is his problem about going to Greece, at least that's were they told us he was going. _

_Well, I figure you would want to know Monique and her coven has arrived. Father made sure we dressed up for them, Chelsea even breaded Corn's hair. I hate it when she acts all motherly towards us. She may be physically the oldest, but both Corin and I were around a good decade before she was changed. It was a long car ride, imagine nine vampires squeezed into a tiny little compartment. I if was a human, I would have gotten a headache._

_We got a station, Jane and Sulpicia unpacked their luggage and went to find their train. Alec went with them, while Aro went to get Alec's ticket. Apparently he decided to go at last minute despite having no luggage. Aro insisted on being alone when he got Alec's ticket, for some reason. I don't know why, he just did._

_Father first notice Monique coming off, they both smiled joyfully when they saw each other. You would think it had been a decided instead of a year when they hugged. She kissed him on the cheek, than hug him._

_We all went to help them with their luggage. Chelsea and Carrie got lost into conversion, I couldn't help but notice Carrie's accent was beginning to change. They are still curious about the Cullen Family, Monique and Carrie specially. Its about the vampire their first leader died trying to save, but didn't. Genève and I both agree it couldn't possibly be Alice. They talked while Afton and Bastian carried their luggage out for them. That was another lost conversion along with Genève, Aldric and I. _

_Write back soon,_

_Renata_

I didn't really care much about missing the French coven, they were Marcus's friends. Monique, the leader of the French coven seems to get along with Marcus more than any other vampire. They came to witness against the Cullens, and on our way the vampires who didn't know either of them mistake them for mates. That's how well they get along, I think they stayed close together because they were the only widows left. Monique was actually the one who said the Cullens should let go, she has an unique gift of knowing the best way to deal with a situation and that's what she told Marcus, which gave his vote to leave them alone. I still think its interesting that Marcus told me it is impossible for a vampire to find a second mate, than again they are not really mates.

I couldn't wait to walk into Esme's class at fifth period. I noticed was Esme's hair was a bit displaced form her day. She smiled at me along with other students when I came in the door, when I heard a soft voice.

"Felix," I turned to see Heather anxiously with her foot on the desk in the back. "I saved you a seat."

"Thankyou," I smiled sitting next to her as Amber came in, shot me a dirty look and sat on the other side of the room.

"Ignore her," Heather committed. "She's just angry."

"At who?" I asked.

"I guess you can say everyone," Heather answered as the bell rang.

"Alright," Esme called the class's attention as she shut the door. "First, I would like to start off by wishing you a good morning, and introduce myself as Mrs. Cullen, your history teacher for the remainder of the year." I notice some of the people stared at her, as if she had glue on her face, others just put their heads downed on their desks and ignored her.

"First lets start off with roll call." Esme said loudly as she called each of our names. She didn't say my name, but she said the others who didn't seem to have much to say.

"Now," Esme started as she opened the book. "From what I hear you are studying…can anyone tell me what we were studying." She just said that this morning.

"No, that's your job." Amber answered with out even looking at her.

"The nineteen twenties," another student answered.

"The nineteen twenties," Esme said with a wide smile. "Interesting time, can anybody tell me about the nineteen twenties."

"You're the teacher that's your job," Amber said as everyone let out a giggle.

"Well, I'm just testing your knowledge of the subject." Esme said giving a sharp look at Amber.

"Whatever, no one cares," I heard Amber say to herself in a soft voice that only Esme and I could here. She glanced at Amber giving her a sympathetic look while the rest of the class went into side conversion.

"Class," Esme called loudly as everyone ignored her. "Class." She said again, people still ignored her. Only Heather and I paid attention, I watched as Esme went to the chalk board and placed her nails on it slightly which caused everyone accept Esme and I to sit straight in and cover their ears in horror.

"Now," Esme smiled. "Someone tell me what they know about the nineteen-twenties." I notice a boy raised his hand, I recognized him as the blonde from my class this morning.

"They had a lot of booze," He answered.

"Well, not really because it was illegal, but they still had it," Esme said as she wrote '_Probation'_ on the board." Do you know why it became illegal? Anyone…."

"The government was squares." A kid blurted out.

"None of us really give a dam," Amber said quiet enough, making it clear Esme wasn't suppose to hear her.

"Amber, why don't you answer that for us, what important event happened that led to probation and many other things?" Esme looked directly at her.

"Woman could vote," She answered rolling her eyes.

"Very, good Amber," Esme said. "Woman Suffrage was the start of the twenties." She than turned, to write on the chalk board as everyone was going back into side conversions. She wrote '_Woman's Suffrage ended in…"_ She than stopped.

"Does anyone know what important event that led to woman voting?" People ignored her, it was kind of sad really. I tried to pay attention but the students didn't seem at all interested. Esme went and pulled her nail across the board again, which made the students stop again.

"Alright," Esme yelled getting the class's attention. "Here's the deal, if you don't pay attention, you won't pass the test, than you'll fail."

"Like they care," I heard Heather say quietly to herself.

"Good threat, lady, what's next we'll get a detention." Amber said letting out a little chuckle.

"Got a commit, Amber." Esme must have had enough of her, I could tell by the look of her face, I was beginning to not like Amber.

"No, mamme, I'm going to pay attention so I won't fail." She said with a sarcastic undertone. Esme went back to teaching as I heard Amber whisper to herself. "Why do you care if we fail, you get paied anyway?" She than took out her MP3 and put it in her ears. It was clear Amber had not the slightest clue she was being taught by a vampire. If she knew, Amber would know no matter how low the music was, Esme would still be able to hear it.

"All right, give it to me," Esme came over to her in a demanding voice.

"What?" Amber asked sympathetically.

"I am teaching, and you are disrupting the class, give it to me." Esme ordered.

"No," Amber answered confidently.

"If you don't give it to me, than you'll get a detention." Esme pointed out.

"Wow, set in a room, you really know how to harm us." Amber said not knowing how harmful Esme can truly be.

"How about I send you to the principals then he can call your parents, and explained why he has to take off work to come and get you." Esme said as Amber slowly handed the MP3 over. Esme wrapped it up and set it on her desk, than went back to teaching, I really didn't like Amber.

"Now, we will get back to class." Esme started coming to the front of the room. She seemed natural at this, I wondered if she taught before. "The Roaring Twenties, not very roaring if you ask my personal opinion. I believe we were on the suffragist. Can anyone tell me what events led to woman's right to vote." The class was silent, none of us knew anything, or refusing to say anything.

"Alright, did any of you have relative that was a suffragist?" Esme was the only one who raised her hand. "I have a couple cousins, it was called the Night of Terror, ring a bell. It was a big event woman from across the country, including Alaska took part in it." Just than the bell rang.

"Alright, time for lunch, we'll continue when we get back." Esme said as she open the door which led to a flood of students leaving, I couldn't help but notice the smile of the history teacher across the hall when Esme watched his students exist one by one.

"Felix, you goanna sit with us?" Heather asked as I helped her with her bag.

"Sure," I answered.

"Your doing a good job, Mrs. Cullen," Heather smiled towards Esme as she smiled back.

"Thank you, Heather, is there anything you would be interested in." Esme asked her curiously.

"No, not really," Heather answered as a young girl who appeared to be around fourteen with black curly hair, and faded russet skin came in with shaded blue jeans and a hoodie that look a bit large on her.

"Natalie, nice to see you again." Esme smiled. "I believe Seth went to his locker."

"Oh, I'm not here for Seth miss, I came to meet my sister." Natalie smiled towards Heather.

"Your sisters," Esme looked towards Heather. "But I thought your last name was…"

"We have different last names," Heather said defensively. "We have an older brother's whose name is Baronia, another sister's whose name is Henziburg, and another sister's whose name is Roser. My last name is O'Mally, and her last name is Uley. We all have the same mother those, have an issue with that." Natalie's face seemed almost red as Esme smiled and said "No, Heather nothing is wrong with that."

"Are you all right?" I asked noticing Esme sitting at her desk, not knowing what to think.  
"Yes," Esme answered. "I taught before, this class is just a little bit harder."

"More students?" I asked.

"Less I have less students, with less time, but more attitude," Esme answered.

"Felix," Heather came back in. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I'll check up on you later," I informed her.

"Thankyou," Esme smiled.

Heather's table was a similar crowd to her breakfast table, to my regret Amber was there as well as Ethan who put his around Heather and smiled at me when we sat.

"Hey, Felix" Ethan said happily. "Nice to see ya again, and nice to have another guy here."  
"Nice to see you too," I said sitting down without a try.

"Amber here, was tellin' me the new history teacher is your mother," Ethan said putting his arm around Heather. "Don't get offended but she is a teacher I would definitely pay attention to."

"I do like the way she teaches, in my advice history class we were talking about world war two, and you think she was there." Natalie smiled. "Seth told me she would be a good teacher."

"Well I hate her," Amber said right off the bat. "She is a demanding little…"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," I interrupted Amber, I wonder if they notice I was the only one without a try.

"What makes you say that?" Heather asked.

"She could be worse," Natalie said as if she knew something about her.

"She took my MP3 away, that was a gift from Alan," Amber pointed out. "A gift of love."

"Well, why don't you go explain the situation and ask for it back, promise you won't have it out during class again." Ethan suggested. "Than when you use it, sit in the back she won't hear it." I wanted to say, yes she would hear it, and most likely take it away. I also wanted to say you can't trick immortal woman that easily, they always know when your going to trick them, that's what both Caius and Aro say when Anthenodora and Sulpicia have their own way.

"She should be at lunch, I can just go in and take it."Amber said as if she discovered something.

"Maybe you should," Ethan smiled. "I bet she won't even remember it."

"Good idea," Amber said as she left. I knew that won't work, Esme will remember taking it away from her.

"He probably stole that MP3," Natalie said to Heather as soon as Amber left. "I don't know what she sees in Alan,"

"Me neither, he uses her all the time and clams to love her. I just hope he doesn't get her life ruin and run off." Heather said concerned. "If a boy ever treated you like that I would beat the shit out of him."

"You would too," Ethan said as Heather smiled.

"She doesn't even know have the crap she does behind her back, almost everything he says is a lie." Natalie went on. "I'd say he stole it, or did something illegal to get the money."

"Hey, hey, hey, this my buddy." Ethan backed him up. "And Alan does love her."

"Give me a break, its all fake believe me." Natalie said as Seth came up with two tries.

"Hey, got the stuff you like." He sat right across from Natalie and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Seth, we're here too," Heather pointed out annoyed.

"Oh, didn't see you, Heather," Seth smiled.

"How's your first day," Ethan asked out of politeness.

"Pretty good, considering I am in all but two of Natalie's classes," Seth smiled at her, I couldn't help but notice it was a similar smile to the way Jacob smiled at Rensemee. I wondered why Heather was so suspicious of him.

"We were talking about Amber," Natalie pointed out. "Along with Alan's business."

"Someone else here has a strange business too," I heard Heather mumble looking towards Seth. I couldn't help but notice Heather's treatment towards Natalie was that of a younger chicken. She seemed to be more of a mother than an older sister.

"Natalie," Heather interrupted the couple. "Can you watch Nevaeh tonight? I got work."

"Sure we can," Seth smiled.

"I said Natalie, last time you both watched her that Collin kid came over, didn't like the way he looked at her." Heather said firmly. "Don't want that kid around our house."

"That may be a little hard," Seth said to himself as he smiled at Natalie.

"I went there," Amber seemed very angry.

"And," I asked.

"She was there, what kind of teacher stays in her room at lunch. Mrs. Collar was talkin' to her, I waited till Mrs. Collar left and explained it was a gift from my boyfriend, and he would be heartbroken if I didn't have it. She kept correction' the way I talk too, she teaches history, not English."

"What did she say?" Natalie asked, Seth looked up he seemed to be interested in this.

"She said that if it meant that much to me, I shouldn't of had it out durin' class knowin it could be taken away." She was very confident in her words. "I asked what could I do to get it back, and you know what she said."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I have to write an essay for her to get it back," Amber said rather angry. "An entire page on what were studin in history. I told her I didn't even know what we were a studyin', and she said than I will have to pay attention, so my boyfriend's heart doesn't get broken." I didn't laugh, for some reason Esme reminded me of Anthenodora and Sulpicia.


	7. Chapter 7: From Jane

I went to Esme's room after school, she seemed in a hurry to leave, I didn't know why, she just was. I helped her gather her things and led her out. After having a long conversion with Mrs. Collar, followed by another long conversion with Mr. Mosser who told her she needed to rest after the first day we went to the car were she called the hospital.

"Hello, Cassie, this is Esme Cullen," The tone of her voice surprised me. "I would like to talk to my husband Dr. Cullen, and no one else, so before you put me on hold and make me wait an hour just to get the wrong doctor again, please just page him or something. You should know who he is, you had the hots for him for years, so don't give you get the doctors mixed up crap." Esme was really sharp with the sectary, I wondered if her attitude reflected from her day.

"Alright, lets repeat again, because as far as I know Carlisle did not take the day off." Esme pointed out. "I am sure the hospital supervisors would not ask him to leave this afternoon….What? Never mind I will call him on my cell phone." Esme hung up. "What an idiot, you think if they were looking for sectary at the hospital they would at hire someone that had a couple brain cells." She said as she dialed Carlisle's phone number.

"Hello, Carlisle" Esme smiled. "I'll talk about it when we get home, were are you."

"What happened?....Really….Well, he's nothing we should worry about…what about the other doctors…you know what let's talk about this when we get home, while the others are hunting." Esme sighed. "I doubt he's nothing to worry about, the FBI took him away didn't they….that was sweet after you saved his life. We need to talk about this while the others are hunting, do they know…well lets talk when we get home than have a meeting about it."

"What's going on?" I asked fearfully, is someone trying to harm us.

"Jacklet threaten Carlisle," Esme said as she started the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he turned him into the police," Esme explained.

"Didn't the police want him?" I asked.

"With good reason," Esme said strongly. "But don't worry, the FBI has him and besides that he is human."

"Do you want me to do something about it?" I asked. "You know I will."

"He's human," Esme pointed out. "Let their authority handle it Felix."

"Yes, Esme." I said, but it did feel strange to have a threat towards someone I trusted and be told not to do anything about it, but I guess that was part of being a vegetarian. I never took Carlisle for the kind who would turn the other cheek, if that's how he wanted to do it than I wouldn't do anything, in less he really did try to kill Carlisle, or any of the others, than I would be force to act. That was just my nature, ask Jane or Alec they would tell you how true that can be.

We got home, I help Esme unload the car as we headed up the house. I could tell all accept Alice wanted to know about Esme's day. Bella, and Edward were their along with Rensemee, so all members of this coven, except for Jacob (who I already assumed he was a member) were waiting for Esme.

"What happened?" Edward asked as Esme took off her coat, shocked by whatever was in her mind.

"Let me tell you about my classes," Esme started. "My first class was Academic World History, it was actually alright, Seth and Natalie were in that class, Seth rose his hand at almost every lesson. That one went well, it did not at all prepare me for my next class."

"What happen?" Jasper asked.

"There was a fight, it was before class with two of my students who were in that class. It was ninth grade pre-twentieth academic history century academic history. It was between these two girls who were dating the same guy. I had to break it up along with these this other teacher. Now my non-academic senior civics class was not near as fun, I went on about modern issues with students who just stared at the walls, one kid fell asleep. Than my fourth period class was actually alright, they actually liked it. This one boy, Ethan in particular seemed to be interested. The worse was the class Felix was in, and he was my most well behaved student. This one girl, Amber, it took every strength I have to not pick her up and throw her at the window." Esme started.

"She was rather rude," I backed up.

"Rude doesn't even began to describe her." Esme said amazed.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Took her MP3 away," Esme answered. "It was the only thing I could do, since they made capital punishment illegal. When I was a human and teaching I would of paddled her but I couldn't."

"You could of given her a detention," Bella suggested.

"Than I would have to sit with her for an hour," Esme pointed out.

"I would gotten a cane, when I was her age." Carlisle pointed out.

"Oh, I had to wear this really tall cone shape hat that said 'DUNCE' in capital letters, it actually fit me quit well," Jasper shrugged. "That was for simply forgetting homework."

"Oh," Esme said. I could tell this talk was making her feel a bit better. "Well my school didn't do that, all I had to say was those corners were really filthy."

"I can't imagine you getting in trouble," Edward commented. "I got the ruler, Mr. Charplin, didn't like boys that much. I wanted ask he why taught at an all boys school. He use to give me the ruler because my penmen ship was sloppy."

"You want to an all boys school." Rosalie smiled. "I want to an all girl school, I remember one time I had write 'I will not disrespect the teacher' a thousand times. I made it interesting, I would write one sentence really big in all capitals, than the next was really small so small it was hard to see, I would switch back and forth between cursive and print 'I will not disrespect the teacher' I would sometimes make the letters really far apart, than I would make the entire sentence one word. It was really boring and didn't make me not want to disrespect the teacher in any way shape or form."

"Oh, I just got paddled," Emmett said with a smile. "I kept saying thankyou, mamme, may I have another. It was over a million different things." They all laugh, that was when I notice Alice was silent during this conversion. She had a strange look as if she was missing out on something.

"Got the mail," Jacob said coming in as Emmett took it.

"Thanks, Jake." Emmett took the mail and started sorting through it.

"I think Felix has something in there too," Jacob said as Emmett stopped.

"Yes, he does," Emmett said giving me a strange glare as he pulled out a worn out yellow envelope. "Rosalie, come here for a minute."

"What do we have here?" She said opening the envelope giving me a nasty glare.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Jane wrote Felix a letter," Edward looked at me along with the whole family.

"And tell us your not here to spy." Emmett said strongly.

"Can I have it," I asked, it was my mail.

"I think we should see what it says first," Jasper suggested.

"Come on, its his mail." Jacob pointed out.

"Besides, its from Jane," I said, why would they care if she wrote me.

"That is not a very strong argument." Bella pointed out. I thought it was very logical.

"Felix, why would Jane write to you?" Alice asked.

"Because we known each other for four centuries, and out of all the vampires I know, she's my closest friend." I pointed out to them, I am sure they had friends they kept in contact with, I know the had friends they kept in contact with, I did not see the big deal. "Besides she likes you guys, so can I have my letter."

" '_Dear Felix_,'" Rosalie started reading it out loud. " '_Right now, I am on a sixty year old house boat sailing through an endless ocean. Mathias says two members of the coven is planning on going back to main land, so they'll mail this letter for me. I deiced to write to you, because I have a feeling we are going to be having similar adventures on our new trips. Sulpicia and Anthenodora both told me to be more open and trusting I didn't know what that meant in till I got here. I am just going to say this, the Cullens and the Greek coven have a lot in common.' _Why did Aro send her to Greece?" Rosalie asked looking straight at me.

"I don't know," I wanted to say he didn't, but that would be proof I have been keeping in touch with the Voltari.

_" 'I_ _guess I will start with the train ride, lets just say I had the most embracing experience of my immortal life, and got an interesting perspective'_" Rosalie started again.

"It's a train ride, how harmful that can be?" Jacob joked.

"Rosalie, give him the letter." Carlisle ordered.

"She minus well finish it, to prove its nothing harmful." I said, the only way I can truly have their trust is my letting know we don't want to harm them.

" '_To start off, Sulpicia and I got a privet compartment so we can talk 'immortal business' without humans around. Alec came to help us pack, he gave me a hug and told me to write to him. Sulpicia told him to write back, Aro informed us he will be typing the letters. Sulpicia invited Alec, but he declined saying Aro would get lonely. They were acting very strange, for some reason but I doubt Aro is going to have him do anything dangerous alone. Besides after Aro sent us to Seattle against an Army with out Sulpicia's knowledge she won't ever trust him again. Anthenodora said she'll contact us if Aro puts Alec in any danger__. Sulpicia than told Aro if she finds out Alec was in danger, than she will come back to get him than go back to Greece with no intention of returning to Italy_.'" they all looked at me as I quickly explained our run in with Sulpicia when she was visiting the Japanese coven, how she came back with us treating Jane and Alec like little children, Esme seemed to nod with understanding. Jasper seemed to want more explanation, but didn't ask. I notice Emmett laughing when I told them about the children part.

Rosalie went on, " _'When the train started moving, Sulpicia informed me a bit more about the Greek Coven and their added members. Oh, my, this shocked me. They have three Children of the Moon living with them. She explained a Turkish vampire, Beyza came to them in the forties, explaining she has a twin sister Aysun that is a werewolf and she fell in love with a human, Nicholas, and accidently turned him. Beyza_ _did not mean to, nor did she want to it just happened. They didn't know what to do, Nicholas was passed out when it happened and unlike vampires they don't have a painful transformation. He was an American solder on a mission when it happened, and being a good solder, not knowing he was no longer human he went back to his base. They tried to find Nicholas, and take kidnap him before the next full moon, so he wouldn't hurt anybody. Unfortunately Nicholas's brother Alexander was on the same base, he notice Nicholas was never tired, and he saw the two girls forcing Nicholas away in the full moon night. Alexander followed his brother and got turned. Alexander is now Beyza's mate, and Beyza cares for these werewolves deeply despite the rules. She begged the Greek coven to let them stay knowing the Volturi wound never harm any of their members. They could not help but give in, and now it seems like they been their for thousands of years instead of a few decades. Don't worry, Sulipicia says they have another island they go to on full moon nights and they are also looking forward to our arrival._' "

Rosalie stopped. "That's strange," she said as if she remembered something.

"What?" I asked.

"I had two brother Alexander and Nicholas, but I doubt its them." Rosalie gave me a strange look. "I heard they died in World War Two and their bodies were never recovered, but I never got more information than that."

"Moving on Rosalie," I said getting impatient. She was reading my mail after all.

" '_She also informed me how to act, as I suspected the Greek coven is a very old style coven, and they assume the Volturi are that way too. I am to call Sulipica mother, because in the ancient days when a vampire was turned their creator and his or her was to be respected and never called by their first name. She told me Aro would never gotten away with making us call him master because when the creator chose a vampire it was serious bussness and the creator had to be willing to put their life before their creations. When I am talking about Aro I am to refer to him as father. She also told me I am to call Hecate as Great Auntie, because she is the leader. The other two are just Auntie, and Mathias is Great Uncle because he is Hecate's mate. She told me in ancient days when the creator was killed their mate became in charge, revenge was never an option if the mate was killed than the most trusted creation took over. That is why Empusa, Morno, and Lima call Hacate 'Great Sister', and their creations call her 'Great Auntie' . As a member of the Volturi, we are jointed to them and that is why I am expected to refer to them by their titles. She said covens don't have titles anymore, this is why it is new to me. I asked her what they would be referring to the Volturi as, and she said Aro would be their 'Great Uncle' Marcus and Caius would be 'Uncle' to the creations, and to the other sisters Aro is 'Great Brother', she would be 'Great Sister' and so on. I am to refer to all their creations as cousins because in Ancient times who you were bitten by, when they created you and who else your creator bit very important, nomads were very rare back then. The idea of new born arms would be unthinkable most covens knew the story of other covens and their relations to them. Oh, yeah, I would've 'daughter' but you would have been 'Great Son' being the first Aro created. I wonder why vampires don't greet each other like this anymore, it would make things run more smoothly_."

"Alright did any of you get that?" Emmett asked as they all shook their heads.

" '_I am also not allowed to make any complaints about being a vampire, nor am I to show any wish of being human. I never wished to be human anyway. Anyway, back in ancient times if a vampire ever showed any regret about being a vampire it was considered highly disrespectful to their creator._' We would not survie. 'She _told me Hades would however let Caius off the hook because of the events that took place in his last few days of his human life. Persephone however was strict on that rule, because like today when the mate was shown disrespect than you given the other mate disrespect_.' I don't even want to know about Caius's problems." Rosalie said going to the next page. " '_We stopped to get on another train in Croatia. I of course couldn't help but notice how filthy the window seal were, I could actually write my name on it. Sulpicia knew clamed I would annoy her the entire time and made a joke on being the only vampires who had to waste money on wipes."_

"She's not the only one who'll get wipes, believe me." Alice said as everyone let out a small laugh.

" She gave me some money to go to the store and get _some wipes, along with a fashion magazine, and a news paper for Sulpicia. I was so in to my magazine I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. That was when I ran into a guy in the dining car. (I know its something humans do, so you can imagine how embarrassing it can be for a vampire) I quickly put on my sunglass covering my red eyes, I turned to look at the boy that's when I caught his scent. I was really embarrassed, he was another vampire, a gorges one too. As a matter of fact he was so adorable I got lost in my speech when I was apologizing to him. I kept saying a word starting out in Greek and ending that word in English. No one could understand what I was saying. He laughed at that one, and kept saying 'you must be her' I didn't know what that meant._

_He helped me pickup my things and told me it was alright. As we stood, he lowered his sunglass, reveling his red eyes, observing me in an uncomfortable way. He smiled and said one of the cheesiest pick up line you can ever say to a vampire, me in particular 'Wow, what gift do you have, the ability to make people to feel totally good inside when they look at you, because its working on me.'_

_'Close,' I answered with a smile. I know most would be offended but I never had another vampire find me attractive, so I took it as a complement. He had a sweet German accent from the 1890s, with the cutest brown curls flopping over masculine marvel pale skin. I couldn't believe later when I found out he was turned at sixteen. _

'_Oh, come on,' He said, as I walked passed him, he followed me the entire way back, I enjoyed every minute of it. 'So, what coven are you from, the coven of heaven' he asked again. I told him that one is old, and my coven was far from it. Than he asked me were I was really from, I didn't want to admit I was a Voltari guard, so I just said, 'A place your leaders would not want you to go.'_

_'Mystery,' he smiled. 'Like it, so you got a coven?'_

_I nodded and said 'Yes, you?' Turning to see his face._

_'Jointed,' He answered. 'We're pretty close'_" Rosalie than looked at me. "What the heck's a jointed coven?"

"When two coven leaders become mates," I answered. "It is called a jointed coven."

"Oh," Rosalie went on as the entire family paid attention. " _'So tell me about yours, they sure know how to pick their humans' he went on following me through the passengers. 'Well' I said coming to our train compartment. 'You wouldn't want to see us coming around.' _

_'Oh, come on' He joked foolishly. 'Its not like it's the Voltari.' I turned to say something when a voice came from behind us. 'There you are, I've been looking all over for you,' it was a young woman, with shimmering golden hair and pale skin, she was a spectacular beauty, reminded me of Heidi. I felt unease that he was traveling with a vampire this beautiful. She spoke with a Polish accent, grabbing the boy like a little kid, 'What are you doing, stocking this girl? Come on lets go.' That was when Sulpicia came out. _

'_Jane, what's going on here?' She asked looking at me and the boy. 'I see you got new friends.' _

_'This is Sulpicia, my mother' I introduced him. _

_'Gisbert' he said with a sleek smile. 'And unfortunately this is my step sister Iolna.'_

_'Vampires' Iolna smiled showing her eyes. 'Heading to Greece.' _

_'Yes, we are visiting relatives' Sulpicia explained looking at Gisbert and I. 'Why don't you two come to our car and we can play a game of cards?' _

_They liked that idea, when they went back Sulpicia asked me to brush my hair out, and put on a different top. All I was wearing was my ratty blue skirt from the sixties along with Heidi's old tang top. We agreed to save my clothes for Greece. When they came back with their luggage, Iolna was wearing a pair of pearl earrings, and Gisbert sleeked back his hair. It looked kind of ridicules, but he still looked cute with his charming face._

_We seemed to get along Gisbert and I, better than I got along with anybody. Despite his cheesy come on lines, he was a gentleman, he open the door for me and pulled out my chair through out the train ride. I never had a vampire stranger treat me like such a lady in all of my immortal life.' _

"Probably because he doesn't know her." Emmett interrupted.

"You don't either," I pointed out.

"We know enough," Rosalie said as she went on. ' _I think we got him back at my embarrassing moment. First off when Iolna asked we're we were from, Sulpicia said we were from a coven in Italy. I don't know if was to not to disrupt the good time, or disrupt the rumor Volturi wives never leave._

_We asked them why they were going to Greece, Gisbert said he was visiting a friend, despite their leaders being against it. We asked why, Iolna explained his creator Beatrix was against it, but she didn't care she still followed Kondrat, because he created her. I asked Gisbert why he was disobeying his leader, he said he was told something that belonged to him was in Greece. He looked at me when he said that, which was strange._

_I asked Gisbert why Beatrix wanted him to wait since this object did belong to him. He said because his she heard a powerful Voltari guard member is coming, and she was scared to lose him. I asked him what makes you think the Volturi would be interested in him. Iolna laughed and made a comment Aro collects vampires that are gifted, it doesn't matter how close they are to their coven. She than said that's what happens when you got unlimited power and he was nothing but a bully. She talked abut him with such disgust, I was surprised Sulpicia remained so calm. She than explained Aro does have hidden limits, no one stops to thinks about. Then Grisbert said it is surprising, his friend, a member of the Greek Coven talks about the Volturi like family, and no matter how many covens try to convince them otherwise. They are still loyal to them, and went on and said he heard there this one girl was so ugly she causes absolute pain when she looks out you, he said she has to be hideous to do that. I was laughing when I asked 'What is her name?'. I swear if he was a human his cheeks would go red when he said 'Jane,…and she is from a coven in Italy.' Iolna cracked up laughing, I swear if he was human those adorable cheeks would have been red when he quickly said 'What do you do, make a seductive move and leave, that will put me in pain.' I told him that was a nice save._

_The train came to Greece, I couldn't wait to get out, Iolna helped get Gisbert's luggage as Sulpica and I grabbed ours. He told Iolna good luck at getting hers when I came to stand next to him, and she went to get another ticket. We asked why she wasn't staying and she said 'Are you kidding, you can survive for a few months but not me. I prefer humans; Kondrat wanted me to keep Gisbert safe from the Volturi'_

_'Good job' I committed wondering what powers Gisbert had for them to be so protective. _

'_You may not be use to hearing this, but I hope to see you again, Jane.' She smiled and looked at Gisbert than left._

_That should have been an indicator the Greek coven was different, Sulpicia and I walked around with Gisbert in till we saw a huge sign that said 'Welcome Home Sulpicia, Welcome to Greece, Jane' under a skinny hair vampire with adoring complexion, and raven silk curls beside a tall muscular male vampire with short black hair and a mustache. I assumed she was Hecate, she looked just like the statue, if she wasn't in modern clothes people may of stopped to bowl to her. She came running up to Sulpicia and embraced. "Sulpicia, you siren its been a long time' it almost seemed like a tearful reunion. She then stopped to hug me. 'And you must be Jane, so please to meet you. Give your Great Auntie a hug, shame your brothers couldn't make it.' _

_She than hugged me so tight I could barely breath and give me a kiss on the cheeks, leaving her lipstick mark . She than smiled when she saw Gisbert and said' Hector is on the island helping Philomela and the rest of the coven to prepare for our company.' She than looked at me and said 'Oh, my Philomela she was around your age when she was created, I have a feeling you will be the best of friends, and I am sure you can live our lifestyle for a couple months.' I didn't understand in till we got to the car. Mathias, Hecate's husband kept smiling at us as he grabbed our luggage, and said 'I figured you be up to the challenge, its only a couple months.' Gisbert for some reason loaded my baggage. _

_Sulpicia than went away with Hecate to a payphone. Mathas told me to stay with the car, but with my advance hearing I heard what she said, 'Hello, Aro, I called to tell you we made it and the island does not get any kind of phone signal, so this will be my last call. I wanted to say this before we head, because I wanted you to hear me. I love you Aro, but if you put Alec in any danger I will leave Jane here come back, and get Alec pack the rest of my things as well as the twins. Than I will return with Alec, than I will write to Felix to never come back to Volturi. Then when Caius is with his family, Marcus is with his daughters. You will set on you floor alone, happy because you have your kingdom.' I saw Hecate stand boldly by Sulpicia as she spoke her words. 'And that is a promise, my dear Aro, now may I speak with Alec…he's out with Demetri, in the day…the weather report said it was to be sunny, oh well, give him my love.' I swear she slammed the phone I could hear the click. Hecate and Sulpicia came back to the car. 'If you do end up living here, you will adjust.' They than got into the car, I than realized what Anthenodora meant about being open when I saw their eyes….their vegetarians. _

_Have fun with the Cullens, looks like I am going to have fun with my own vegetarian coven, Love ya dearly,_

_Jane'_

"See that wasn't bad," I said as they all stared at me.

"We're sorry Felix," Rosalie said feeling a bit guilty.

"From now on, you have the right to open your own mail, feel free to keep us updated over this trip those." Carlisle said as they all nodded with interest.

"I will," I said finally being allowed to see my letter. I would want to keep in touch with Jane, considering her and Sulipicia clam Alec stayed at home, and Renata clams Alec went with them. That left me one thought I could not think out loud, one worry that was on my mind. If Alec is not in Italy, and he is not in Greece...than where did Aro send him.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Call

Alright, I wasn't going to give an update on what was happening with Alec for awhile, but since so many want to know, I am going to have a bit of an update on what is going on with him in each chapter, ether at the beginning or the end whatever one works.

* * *

He couldn't help but have a little guilt lying to those who cared about him the most. But it was something he had to do, this was a mission had to be done, and it was too dangerous for them to take any part in. He hugged his sister good-bye, aware that this may be the last time he might see her. She had been there for him before birth, but he wouldn't let her sacrifice her happiness for this mission. He wanted to tell her, the hope he had for her to have a good life. He wanted her find someone who will look beyond her powers and see her the truly good person she was, but that would seem…strange. He told her to have a good-time on her trip instead. He couldn't help but notice her smile, as he packed the luggage.

He knew his mother would be infuriated with his master if he did not return. He knew she would done with him if she knew what was really going on. He hugged her, and lied to her, told her he would remain safe. He really wanted to tell what he was doing was to protect her, to protect all she cares about. He wanted to tell her if the Romanians kill him, it was a sacrifice for her safety, and the freedom of the vampire world. He wanted to tell her he was taking this risk willingly, and not to be so worried. Instead he left letters to both of them in his room, along with another letter to his older brother. He could of told his older brother, who had been his protector through the years, but he doubted he would care, he seemed happy and too involved in his new life to care about old loyalties.

He left letters for them all, and left him in the safety of his two friends. The letters told all of them not to get upset or angered in the event of his death. It told them do not take revenge if those two kill him, instead they were to look the other way. He even left a letter to his old tutor apologizing any threat his coven bestowed upon his new family. He was really unsure if he would make it back. He was willing to surrender to mortality so those he cared about did not have too.

He walked out of the train, and saw a train come from France. He watched as two widowed vampires greet each other with warm and loving smiles. He watched as her sons and his daughters greeted each other in absolute friendship, the harmony that made immortality something worth fighting for. He then met his master, and took his ticket to Romania.

They broke a bargain, he took the description their new addition. She didn't go with them to the USA, they wanted to keep her a secret. They were kept alive under one bargain, they will not create another vampire. They broke that bargain, the vampire that saw her described her for them. She had long black curly hair, stood to be around five feet, which was his size. From what he heard she was created in the nineteen forties, during the Second World War. This girl had a gift, a gift that brought many vampires for their use. It was a dangerous gift, Alec did not know what it was, but a gift that had brought many vampires to her for its use. A gift that had given them great wealth, something that pointed that had all the evidence for danger. So he was sent to destroy her, he might let the other two and their new mates live, but this Priscilla has to go.

* * *

"Alright, we are starting a new book on Monday," Mrs. Collar started one day during our English class, we just finished a movie, and took a test on another book, but I didn't have to take it. "It is called '_Catcher in the Rye'_ by J.D Siglar, before we start you need to find your partner and split up this packet."

"Felix," A young girl, I recognized as Brittney Snow came up to me. She was like the other girls in my English class. That was one thing I have notice about humans, before being sent here I figured all humans were the same, they smelled the same, looked the same, looked the same. I notice a few obvious difference like skin, hair and eye color but besides that they all looked the same.

"Yes, Brittney." I started. She pretty much ignored me in till she found out Dr. Cullen was my 'father' I wondered why made her come to me today.

"I have noticed you been working a lot with that Heather girl and some of us think it would be more comfortable if you worked with our group." That was when I notice Heather who often sat near the window gave her a nasty look, I felt she would kill me if I went with Brittney even those she couldn't but the look said she would try. I was tempted to say I wouldn't feel comfortable around any humans, but that would be a dead giveaway

"What do you mean?" I asked. . I still wanted to know, what made her think I would be more comfortable with her than Heather. I mean, if I wasn't comfortable with Heather than I wouldn't working for her.

"Well, you may want to hang out with a crowd that is better," She started. That really confused me. I wanted to say you are all food no matter what crowd you were from, but that wouldn't be right.

"Aren't we all the same?" I asked, this truly confused me. "Aren't we all equal."

"Under the law yes," Brittney answered, I wanted to say under the laws I follow all humans being equal but that was different from what they though of all humans being equal. I did start noticing the social class, but I never understood it. I still didn't even after living with humans. It confused me that girls like Heather who were nice to me on the first day and worked hard for almost everything was at the bottom, and girls like Brittney and her little gang who didn't even notice me till she found out Carlisle was my legal father, totally critical of everyone and had everything paid for were at the top. It just didn't make any since.

"I think I am going with Heather," I said as she gave me a strange frown and left. Heather however stood next to me smiled proudly, she gave Brittney the kind of smile a vampire gives their enemies when they defeated them. One think I have notice about Heather was how different she was from the rest of my class, I notice that on the first day. Like skin, all humans have soft skin, but her skin was just a little bit harder than the others. Another example is hair, all humans have dim hair compared to vampires, but her hair was much dimmer. I also notice even those all humans constantly get new clothes (which is a custom the Cullens adapted too), her clothes were still bit older than the rest. I notice they stood tall and confident, but in English for some reason she would often sit to the side as if she was embarrassed about something. I wondered why she was embarrassed, she worked hard for everything which is a lot more than half of the kids in this class can say. She should be prouder than them.

"Got the packet," Heather asked as I came to sit next to her.

"Yes," I answered as she looked at it.

"We have four topics to cover before we start reading, how about we split it up, two each." She suggested. "One of us have to do the author biography, I'll take that on."

"Fine with me," I answered.

"Do you have anything going on this weekend?" She asked as she looked through the packet.

"No, not really." I answered, I did hear Jasper is having some friends over but I doubt they would want anything to do with me.

"Good, well we need to cover Boarding School, teens in the 1950s, mental instability, and Authors bio. I can do author's bio, because I'm good with bios. Any topic you want."

"I can do mental instability, I know someone like that." I said thinking of Caius, who I lived with for a couple centuries.

"Really?" Heather asked looking at me.

"Yes," I answered trying not to revel to much. "He is kind of like an..uncle, well his wife is like an aunt to be honest."

"How does the family deal with it?" She asked. I really did not know what to say, except he was bitten at a very bad time and frozen in that state. I was bitten after a tragic event, but I don't know if was near as dramatic at his, but they were comparable.

"Well…" I said wondering if this girl was going to talk to Esme. "His brothers generally just ignore him, they make him feel included, but anytime it shows they ignore it. His wife is his main comfort, and his children are use to it. They do get embarrassed when his behavior comes across as …curl."  
"I see, all we have left is 1950s and Prep School life, which one you want?" She asked looking at me.

"1950s," I answered, not noting I was around then.

"Alright, and I will take on boys prep." She said. "Now, listen Felix, you're my partner, I expect you to do your half of the work because I want an the best grade I can get in this class, no slacking promise."

"Promise," I said, she surly was a confident human.

~ I found my research rather boring, and uninteresting than I thought it would be. I got it done quick, but I forgot how much you could miss when your stuck in a tower for so many years. I remember some of the fifties, the only human related thing that happen was when Marcus daughters became obsessed with this guy named Elvis. Caius did let us get a television, but then smoke started coming out of it so he made us get rid of it, we hadn't have one since. I also remember Jane's cleaning tendency went into an all time high to the point were you think scrubbing the floor was a hobby. It was also when Alec, Demetri and I got into human sports. We didn't pay attention to them near as much as the Cullens, but we started getting an interest. I was writing my paper on when an email popped up from Demetri.

'_Dear Felix, _

_Sorry, I took so long to get to you, but I had to email you this as a warning. To start out, I guess I should say Sulpicia took Alec and Jane to Greece and left Aro here. Caius says we might go next summer, and take the whole family, but they would have to make arrangements to avoid the 'extra members'. Aro has been acting a little weird since they left. He's been nice, taking our letters and offering to mail them. He also has been going out to get the mail too What is. really strange, none of the three of them had written back. _

_Anyway, I guess I should give you the first warning, the French coven is here. Did you know Monique calls Marcus 'Marcy' they haven't been around much since their arrival. Marcus took Monique to Florence, for something I don't know what. Its like Marcus and Aro went reverse. The other day, a vampire reported on this human who knows about us. Aro told him he doesn't give a damme, must humans aren't going to believe him anyway. _

_Oh yeah, I hear they've been asking Marcus about Alice, in your new coven. I overheard Renata and Genève talking about it, besides the normal 'blah, blah, blah…giggle, giggle, giggle,…blah, blah, blah…giggle, giggle' coming from their floor, Genève was talking about how Monique and Carrie think Alice Cullen may be the vampire Hoarse died trying to create._

They were still wondering about that, I wondered if I should of said something. Horus, Monique's former mate was killed by a mysterious vampire in North America in the 1920s. I knew him well, he had a strange power he used to keep his coven close, he used his power to erase memory. He was strict at the members he chose, it had to be a human that showed potential, and their future as an immortal had have more to offer than their future as a human. He would change them, and erase all their memories so they were depended on him. The Voltari approved of this, he was actually handy when they were fighting the Romanians. He would back this up with other covens by saying most of their human memories weren't that good anyway, and many times they had very grim dark human lives. He erased all his creations' memories accept for Monique, she was actually from a good human life, but during the revolution she was placed under house arrest, with the threat of losing her head. I think he fell in love with her before she was changed.

Anyway, during the Great War, they moved to North America and gained the territory of Mississippi. That was where Horus found three girls in an asylum that showed potential, Mary, Mary, and Carrie but they referred to one of the Mary's by her middle name. He wanted these girls in his coven so bad, he even got a job at the asylum to keep an eye on them when they were older. Monique went back to France with the rest of the coven, while Horus stayed, planning to wait till they were old enough. He would change them, erase their memories and take them back to France.

Unfortunately one of the girls was a '_La tua cantante'_ to another vampire, he contacted Monique to get Marcus and Chelsea, to find this vampire and try to change it. He also wanted Chelsea to make sure the girls would recognize Monique as their leader if something happened (they knew he was, but never met Monique), and Marcus would know if the vampire tried to disguised themselves as one of the doctors.

Unfortunately when they got there, all they found was Horus's ashes, and no trace of the Mary this vampire was after. So they assumed she was burn during her creation, or used for a drinking. The other Mary knew about the vampires, and told the doctors, so she was killed in an overdose. They also found the bloodless bodies of the guards who went after the other Mary. That was where Monique got the idea the other Mary might be alive, Marcus highly doubted it because he read the attachment the girls had to him, and she would of stayed.

Marcus did comfort Monique and convinced her not to get revenge, he convinced her to go back to the asylum and get the last one. He ordered Chelsea to strengthen the relationships with her coven, while he found the last of the girls. Monique informed him she got each of them a silver locket with their name on it, so they would knew who they were after creation and the girl they called by their middle name would go by that name. They found Carrie's locket, it was in Horus's ashes, along with Mary's locket, they didn't find the third which was another reason to assume she may be alive. Chelsea broke the relationship with that vampire, (at least she thought she did) while Marcus took Horus's picture till he found Carrie. Monique changed her, and they left.

It was a shame the first Mary was overdose, even as a human she knew someone's past, she knew Horus was a Roman who fell in love with Gaul before he even talked. Carrie, the one who survived knows whose doing what at each present moment, you can be a hundred miles away, and she would know what you are doing. It made me wonder what the other Mary (who they called by their middle name) could of done.

Anyway, when the French coven came to witness against the Cullens, Monique and Carrie said something to Marcus about Alice being the missing vampire created by Horus. Marcus informed them Carlisle made most of his coven, and she needed to drop it because the vampire that killed Horus most likely killed his new creation. I sort of agreed with him, but Monique still wanted to know the Cullens mailing address, Marcus refused to give it to her, which he will most likely do again. I continued with Demetri's letter, to see if he said anything on Alec.

_I think I insulted Corin the other day, apparently her and Louis were going to see a movie, and for some reason she thought Louis would like to see Heidi's Junker. She was wearing this god-awful red plaid jumper with a white button down shirt. When she mention they were going to the movies, I asked her if it was G-rated, and she said firmly no, it's PG…13. I than told her to make sure she calls Marcus, and asked if it is alright. She told me he got the tickets, then slammed the door when she left. _

_Now, I am going to tell why I had to write to you now. Well the other day, Anthenodora was working on Heidi's car, Heidi tried to get out of it but Anthenodora basically said to get her immortal butt down here and help. While we were laying newspapers out, Sanargo all of a suddenly said 'Wow' as he looked at the headlines. That was when Anthenodora went 'Sarango, keep your mouth shut.' Then he said 'There was a car bombing that burned the owners up.' _

_Let me give you a lucky guess who heard that…Caius, and you know anything flammable must be our enemies. So next thing you know, I have my head in the engine searching for a bomb, while Anthenodora was trying to fix it at the same time, and Heidi was thumbing through the books to see what could be the problem. When I assured them there was no bomb, Caius made me check again, after the third time Anthenodora pointed out that no one but us have been in the garage, and she highly doubts humans would come in here. _

_Caius argued back saying she's not careful and if he wasn't around we would all be dead. Sarango asked if Heidi and I wanted to leave, of course we said no, wanting to listen to this. Anthenodora pointed out if it wasn't for her he would be in a hole saying the entire world was evil, and he is lucky she is around because no one else would put up with him, that was when Marcus and Monique came in. He was like 'you met my brother and his wife' they both smiled as the widows smiled back and left._

_Later Anthenodora said she figured out the main problem with getting the car fixed and she asked me to figure out the Cullen's family number, and once Aro gets rid of the ' main problem' she is going to contact someone she knows, now at this moment, Aro left to take Caius to something in Rome.' _

_Wait for Anthenodora to call,_

_Demetri' _

I jumped up noticing Demetri was still online when I read the last part of the email. I quickly typed back…_when?_

_'Now, she has the phone'_ He typed back quickly.

_She can't'_ If they acted this bad with Sulpicia, and Jane, a call from the wife of the man who killed their close relative might set them over the age.

_She sees this email and once to know why not _I knew that type was from her.

_Because…I just earned their trust. _I knew she wouldn't understand/

_'What do they have a reason not to trust me? I never even met them' _I was hoping not to hurt her feelings, I typed back _'It is your husband'_ She was there when they killed Irina.

'_And I just got rid of him, making it the perfect time to call. I am just calling about a car, that I have spent weeks fixing, they are mechanics, they are immortals who have years of experience, I don't know how long Caius is going to stand being out…I am calling'_ That was the last message before Demetri got off.

I knew it would take a long time for the call to get through, I had to reach the phone and hang up before they could answer it. I could say it was a sales man or something, Esme was reading a book by Pablo Freir. Alice and Jasper were off reading, apparently their friends were sidetrack according to Alice and will be in the same spot for three days straight, they were having a conversion on that. Rosalie and Emmett were watching this ESPN thing with Renesmee. Carlisle was at work, apparently he had a new boss. Edward, and Bella, were back at their cottage helping Jacob study for this SAT test. I was halfway down the stairs when the phone rang, right next to Esme.

"Hello, Cullen residence, this is Esme Cullen speaking." Esme started, I was hoping it would be someone else, maybe Carlisle.

"Hello, Isma," I heard a thick Ancient Roman accent coming through, I was hoping Jane told the Greeks about this coven, and their similarities, so they were trying to talk to us.

"Hello, who is this." Esme started.

"Oh, you can just call me Dora, that's what most of my friends call me." The woman started. Dora was a very common name, could be anybody, maybe a wrong number.

"Oh, alright," Esme started. "How do I know you?"  
"We saw each other," The woman said. "It was at your daughter's trial, I was on the other side those."

"Oh," Esme looked back. "Jasper, who is this?"  
"Put it on speaker," Jasper answered, both him and Alice started to pay attention, Alice never seen Anthenodora up close, so she wouldn't know who she was either. Esme quickly pressed the speaker button.

"Anyway, I just called to say I think your…diet is your personal choice, but I do have to ask how do you know the blood is not toxic." That was what some of the Ancients were asking.

"What?" Esme asked. "Why does it matter, we are immortal."  
"True, that's one of the things my husband has a problem with, count it on him to make us immortals fear for our lives. He doesn't even let us wear metal outside, fear of lighting." the woman started, that confirmed it, that was Anthenodora. Caius was the only one who would come up with something that crazy.

"How did you find our number?" Esme asked, I could tell by their faces they were still clueless on who she was.

"Well, I had my son go on the line and find it out, he's a tracker so he's really good at helping me find things. I swear he is the best in the world, when I lose a button on one of my shirts he'll find it in ten minutes flat." Anthenodora started. "Any way, he found the number for Forks Hospital, and the sectary…"

"Casey," Esme started, she would be the one.

"Yes, what did you do next Deity…Alright," Anthenodora stopped. "And he asked for Dr. Cullen's number, so here I am."

"Oh," Esme looked at Emmett who was laughing at the time, I heard Rosalie whisper, "Ask her why she called."

"Why did you call?" Esme started.

"Well, my daughter just got a car, and its not working right, we would get a mechanic but my sister and her daughter went on a trip with the money, and not to mention my husband doesn't want her to get ripped off." Anthenodora started. I than heard her say something in the back round. "Heidi, it shows that he does care."  
"What?" Esme called.

"That was my daughter Heidi, you see we sent my husband away so we can work on this thing without any distractions. I promised him Heidi would put a fire extinguisher in the front seat." Anthenodora went on, I was hoping she wouldn't mention her husband's name.

"Is he really that paranoid?" Esme said, I could tell she was saying it in a way Anthenodora wouldn't be offended.

"Yes, he is even those she's a vampire and would be able to escape on time." Anthenodora started, I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "I know she would, because I turned her."

"Why don't you explain this to him?" Esme started, it would seem like a simple solution to an outsider.

"I tried for two thousand years," Anthenodora started. "How about you try, I can have him call you, and you explain this it would make my life a lot easier." I heard Alice letting out some laughter at that line.

"Who is she?" Jasper asked with a smile.  
"No idea," Alice answered, I see her face but don't know it.

"Anyway, getting back to the car." Esme started.

"Well, its not working, and I heard from the grape vineyard your family is pretty good with cars." Anthenodora explained, which was most likely to help me.

"You have, have you." Esme smiled. "And your calling from long distance."  
"Of course it's my daughter's car," Anthenodora answered.

"You must really care about your family," Esme smiled, I think she was beginning to start a friendship with her.

"Of course I do, I love my husband and children with every joy, despite what others may think of it because of my love for them." Anthenodora said proudly. "I guess you can thank it to my ability, its not really an ability, because a lot of humans have it, but those who know my family say it makes sense for me to have it."

"And what is that?" Esme asked trying to get information out of her.

"To see the good qualities in others," Anthenodora answered. "That is why when we came to your trial, I was hoping you would make it through. I was happy to see your granddaughter, even those I truly did want to go to the Grand Canyon, I wanted to touch her." I looked up to see Rosalie and Renesmee smiling as Anthenodora went on. "Despite my husband…loosing it, I knew nether of us wanted to have a fight. I have to confess I was a little leary about who you would go after, because if anything happened to my Deity, than that would be it for me and I wouldn't want to tell you what my husband would of done. He created him, you know. That was another reason I called, I wanted to make peace with you on behalf of my family." Anthenodora said, I could tell by their faces they hadn't placed her with Caius yet, despite the hints. I think Carlisle was the only one who knew about the three families thing.

"Tell have my number," Rosalie suggested, looking at me. "Maybe they are related to the Greek coven." That would be a safe assumption, because part of that was true. I was tempted to say the Greek coven didn't come to Nessie's trail, because one of their witnesses black mailed them into saying they would tell us about their 'Children of the Moon' if they came to witness against the Cullens, that was how we found out about Aro's real plan.

That was a shame, because Aro would never do anything to disturb the Greek coven's lifestyle, and Caius already made an agreement the 'Children of the Moon' wouldn't be destroyed since Hecate was already attach to them. I knew about them by over hearing a phone conversion, real werewolves (not shape-shifters) was another forbidden subject around Caius. These werewolves are allowed to be alive as long as they transform in a secluded island, they didn't bit anyone, and the Greeks didn't tell anyone the Volturi were letting them get away with breaking the law. That was another rule, those who knew weren't allowed with them they wouldn't be destroyed if they transformed on a different island away from them, and they didn't tell anybody the Volturi is letting them get away with breaking the law. That was another guard secret, the Volturi did have people who they put above the law, the Greeks. I found out in a letter, and was prohibited from telling the other guard members. When they said the couldn't come because Siobhan threaten to black mailed them, Aro told them to stay home. When we were in Cleveland Marcus asked why the Greeks weren't invited to come to the Grand Caynon, and Aro told the story, that was a big disappointment. He only said it so Sulpicia would let Jane and Alec go with Aro, than she asked too.

"Are you related to the Greek coven?" Esme asked as they all paid attention.

"Yes," Anthenodora answered. "Their maker's mate created my husband who created me."

"Oh," Esme smiled, she didn't know the Volturi's full relation with them. "Well, my daughter Rosalie knows cars, how about I give you her number and you can give that too her daughter, and she can see what is wrong with it."

"Alright, sounds good," Anthenodora answered. "You know, I really like you, your alright."

"Thankyou," Esme smiled, I figured they would get along. "So tell me about yourself."

"I think I am going to go out," I said quickly, not wanting to be there if Esme finds out she was talking to the wife of the man wanted them to die, and killed their relative. I knew, even those it was Demetri's fault, they would somehow blame it on me.

"Alright, see you around." Alice said, I passed by overhearing her and Jasper's continue their conversion about their friends delay.

"So when are they coming now?" Jasper asked.

"They were planning on coming, but they had to stop…well they will be still for three days but who knows when they will come after the job is ….finished." Alice answered. "I don't think they want our influence on their new friend." I would assume they were talking about their friends Peter and Charlotte.

I decided to check some of these humans out, the sun was shining so I had to remain in the trees. I was tree jumping when I smelled Heather's blood in the air, I was curious to see what her house looked like, because I hear other humans talking about being scared of it. I was shocked when I saw it, it didn't look scary at all, not at all like the haunted houses you see in movies. Her house was a small metal building with large wheels under it. It had a tiny unfinished porch with logs nailed to a rusty piece of middle and tiny rickety stairs that led to a brown grass yard with a teeter-totter, a tire swing, a clothes line and a picnic table.

I smelled four human girls in the backyard, I looked down and recognized two of them as Heather and Natalie, who stood in a triangle with another girl that had short blonde hair cut like a boy, along with an eyebrow piercing, and a tong piercing. I assumed automatically by Heather's description that as the third sister, Kelly. They were surrounded by a young girl who looked exactly like Heather's portrait. That had to be Nevaeh, Heather was right, she was adorable.

I notice they did not have near as much as the Cullens, but they were just as happy. I watched as an old woman came out with four sandwiches and passed out one to each of them. I watched as they sat at the picnic table and started eating, it was rather interesting humans have a firm need for food. I saw Heather cut her sandwich in half, then cut it into tiny little pieces and put it on a paper plate and put it in front of Nevaeh.

I notice they laugh as Nevaeh didn't eat the sandwich, but instead picked at it with her fingers and placed it on her sippy cup. They were all laughing at her, they had the most joyful laughter I have ever heard. Even those vampires have high emotions, they still had the best laughs. They were laughing despite going to school with worn out clothes, and being looked down upon as outcast. They still found more happiness in their simple short lives than I have ever had in my long complicated vampire life.

As I watched Heather's family I began to feel a bit guilty for being embarrassed by Anthenodora for calling, I should of stood up for her. She had lived with a husband frozen in misery, a daughter shallower than a puddle, and two sons who are entirely depended on her, yet she was still able to keep her sanity. There was something about her that made me put her above other vampires. It was the same way I felt about Marcus who created Afton just a week after Didyme's death because he was dying of plague, and Chelsea needed him. How both him and Monique who could of gone off and spend their lives getting revenge instead recognized they were needed by those who depended on their fallen mate, and both devoted their lives to their mate's creation. I felt that way about Carlisle when he was living in Volturi and putting up with trying to teach a class full of students and only had two or three that knew his native language just to make it through medical school, and despite turning into a vampire still accomplish his goal. I now felt that way about Heather, how her sisters deepened on her and she took care of them without question, or complaint. It was something about these individuals that made them above everyone else. I never felt that way for a human, but it was something about Heather that made me see her above me, I think it was respect. It wasn't the kind of respect you were forced to give to someone out of custom, it was the respect you found for someone out true adoration, that made you feel ashamed you couldn't be like that person, that made you see them as above one's self.

I also couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Natalie, Kelly and Nevaeh if something happen to Heather. What would happen if Heather ran into normal vampires and used as a food source, after weeks of observing her she didn't have anything to offer to the supernatural world. Yet, she couldn't be used for 'satisfaction' simply because she was too…needed, well for humans at least.


	9. Chapter 9: Helping Out

Anthenodora never reveled who her husband was, of course Esme never asked. I did hear Rosalie talking to Heidi about the car when I got back. I debated on mentioning whether or not to tell her Heidi was planning on using the car for the Voltari dinners. I decided not to reveal that information. Just like I decide not to tell what I already knew, tell Demetri Alec was not in Greece. For now, I will keep that a secret, after all, if he got into real danger he would be able to cut off their senses. So I figured I would let Aro off the hook with Sulpicia, Alec was most likely doing something important after all.

Heather did not show up to school that Monday, it may me worry a bit. Mainly because Alice and Jasper keep talking about their friends Peter and Charlotte and something about a companion. It scared me a bit, what if they did show up after all, I hoped they didn't harm Heather. I knew for a fact most vampires would not think of her near as important. I notice she was not there during my art class, that was when Mr. Tolte came in excited to see me.

"Felix, just the one I am looking for," He seemed rather happy, I notice everyone else roll their eyes as he came bursting with excitement.

"Yes, Mr. Tolte," I said looking at him as I was forming a tiny clay pot.

"Did you hear about the football coach?" He asked.

"No," I answered, this was strange.

"He's starting out today, out of curiosity when is your gym class?" This was very odd, he had been talking about this football thing for weeks, me specially.

"Seventh," I answered, why would he want to know that.

"Sevenths," He smiled. "I will see you then."

He wasn't the only teacher acting strange, Mr. Helper was more attentive than usual. While we were doing homework he asked to speak to me after class. So I stayed, and he said to me "Felix, you are doing well in this class and I have a feeling you will be a benefit in the fall, so I want to make sure you can play." I think he thought I knew what he was talking about. I didn't admit, I had no clue but I nodded and agreed.

"So I am going to make sure you get the right grades to play, and I am going to talk to your mother in the teacher's lounge, someone of us were talking about it the other day with her and she had disagreements about it. But don't worry, we male teachers are convincing her."

"Alright," I said not really sure what to say. "Thanks."

"Good luck this afternoon," He smiled. It seemed to be what every male teacher said to me, I wanted to ask Esme what Mr. Tolte was talking about instead I had to ask her about Heather.

"Peter and Charlotte are going to busy for awhile, from what Alice said happen in her visions." Esme explained. "They know the rules, as do every vampire that comes here, so don't worry." She seemed rather busy when a knock came on the door.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen." Amber came in. "I would like to talk to you about my paper."  
"Certainly," Esme answered coming towards her.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Amber asked.

"Sure," I nodded and left.

I deiced to ask Nathan instead, I notice he wasn't setting at the table I went to talk to him in the lunch line.

"I don't know or care where she is," Nathan answered. "We broke up and are no longer together?"

"Why?" I asked shocked, I never heard of mates breaking up.

"Because she is too…responsible and no fun," Nathan answered, I didn't get that at all. I went to sit with Natalie, and Seth. I asked Natalie, and she simply told me she had to take care of things at home. She then gave Heather's half of the packet for _'Catcher in the Rye'_. I also notice Seth seemed very worried about Natalie, it made me wonder if something is going on. Natalie was acting as if she was scared of something, I wish I knew what.

I handed the packet to Mrs. Collar, I couldn't help but notice her belly grew a little, and I could hear something going up against it. She gave me Heather's book, and study guide for the novel.

During my sevenths period class, things got even…stranger. The gym teacher ordered all of us down to the football field, I saw Mr. Tolte standing with a man in an over coat wearing a tie. He smiled when he saw me, I notice his face was similar to Aro's face when he finds a vampire with a power that they want. The gym teacher than had me go out onto the field and try a couple of things, I had to run back and fourth across the field as these two humans hit me with these large cushions. When I was done, the man had a wider smile, I saw him mouthing "I want him, oh I never wanted anything more." I left and went to the locker room after that.

Despite telling Carlisle and Esme I would be home after school, I had to go and make sure Heather was alright. I walked up to her tiny trailer home with her homework and range on the doorbell. Heather answered the door, with Neveah crying in her arms.

"Oh," She said with a dim smile. "Felix, come on in."

I walked in, I notice her house was a cramp with two bedrooms, a crib in the kitchen and a couch made up to be a bed. The kitchen was cluttered with open cans, beer bottles, and a sink full of dirty dishes. Heather was a way I had never seen humans before, she had sweat on her forehead, and extra wrinkles, the baby was also redder than normal.

"I am sorry I couldn't make it to school, Neveah had the flu, and my grandmother had to go to work, and daycare wouldn't take her when she was this ill." She explained quickly as the microwave beeped.

"I'll get that," I said as I went to open the microwave door and pulled out a hot cup of milk.

"Thankyou," She said stress. "Seth's sister did offer to watch the baby, but she's studying to become a nurse, and I don't know her that well. That Collin kid from La Push came by to see if she was alright, I threw him out. He as a strange attachment to Neveah, that I just don't like, Natalie thinks its fine, but I don't at all." Heather stopped to take a deep breath as the baby calmed downed. I moved a blanket on a old used rocking chair for her to sit down.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"Well, kind of," Heather answered with a crackle voice. "There is more going on, you see my mother just got released, and I need to make sure she doesn't come around." I wondered why this was. "And I don't know, I feel safe around you" Heather said at a fast pace. "Seth said he will protect us, so does Collin, but …I don't know I feel safe with you around, like if any human came here to harm us you would protect us."

"I see," I nodded as I did the dishes for her, and put them away. "Why can't you have your mother around?"

"Its hard to explain," Heather said. "Natalie is at Seth, she is going to talk to Officer Swan about getting a restraining order, Kelly went with them."

I didn't ask much more, I did help clean up. It was dark out by the time I cleaned up, Natalie was not back yet, nether was Kelly. I than heard a car pull up, I wondered if it was them in till I found a floral scent.

"Let me check and make sure it is not her," Heather said as she handed me Naveah. I felt strange holding the baby, having this wiggly thing in my arms with tempting blood. She did feel warm those, very warm. She seemed almost too warm, that made me even more uncomfortable. "Felix there is someone I don't know, can you check?"

"Sure," I answered as Heather took the baby, I open the window and saw Rosalie outside with expensive jeans, high-heels and a purse.

"That's just my sister," I answered opening the door. Rosalie walked through the door, I was worried that she might feel a bit uncomfortable in this tiny home. I watched as she looked around, a bit shocked at the sight of me holding the baby as Heather quickly moved a basket of dirty laundry out of embarrassment.

"Felix, Alice saw a vision of this happening, I just had to come and see for myself." Rosalie said quit enough so only I could hear.

"I'm sorry to keep him here," Heather said with sweat coming from her. "Its just that my niece has the flu, and a lots going on, when he showed up I kind of needed him."  
"I see," Rosalie said as she took Nevaeh from me, Heather watched in a protective manner as Rosalie calmed her down. "So whose baby is this?"  
"My older sisters," Heather answered.

"And where is she?" Rosalie asked.

"I have not a clue," Heather answered. "Hadn't seen her since two weeks after Nevaeh was born."

"Oh," Rosalie said in a rather angry tone, I hoped she was upset with Heather. "So she had this baby, and is not taking care of her."

"I don't think she wanted her," Heather answered. "But didn't want to take the time to sign adoption, so here she is."

"Oh," Rosalie seemed even more angry. "Well I am very good with children, do you mind if I get her calmed down."

"It seems like you already have," Heather smiled. "I had to skip school to take care of her."

"You did, did you." Rosalie looked around. "How many people live here?"

"Five," Heather explained. "She sleeps in the living room with me, I sleep on the couch, my two younger sisters sleep in one room, my grandmother sleeps in the other." Heather answered.

"What about your mother?" Rosalie asked.

"She is the kind you don't want her around," Heather answered solemnly. "Believe me."

"I understand," Rosalie said. "I heard about your niece, so I brought some cough medicine on my way over, let me get her fever down while you get herself something to eat." Rosalie looked around the place critically. "And how about we clean this up some?"

"Thank you, miss" Heather smiled. Rosalie seemed a natural at getting Neveah calmed down, she even helped Heather 'baby proof' the trailer when they were done.

"Well, Felix is needed at home, that is why I came to get him." Rosalie said as she left. "I think girls like you should go to school and get educated, so I am going to give you my cell phone number and if that baby is sick tomorrow, I will come and take care of her." She said, I notice she had a bit of anger. "Promise."  
"Money," Heather started.

"It's for free," Rosalie explained, as Heather gave her a strange look. "Its not charity, its beneficiary, when you go to school you would be able to help your sisters in the long run."

"Alright," Heather said as she took the number.

"Good," Rosalie said as she left. "And I better not here about you skipping school to take care of this baby, in the long run it won't help."

"Alright, miss." Heather said respectfully.

"Rosalie," Rosalie corrected. "I hope to see you around, Heather."

"Thankyou," Heather smiled as she shut the door.

We got into the car, I notice Rosalie slammed the door, and checked in the mirror to make sure the baby spit was off her cheek. She didn't seem to mind being in the rundown house, not near as much as I thought she would.

"Felix," Rosalie said when took out the wipes. "I absolutely despise woman like that."  
"You mean like Heather?" I asked shocked.

"No, I have tremendous respect for girls like those, and anytime I see girls like her I am always willing to help them." Rosalie sighed. "Most of the time I can't, but it always seems girls like her seem older than me, even those I am almost one hundred. Its woman like…her mother and her sister I hate."  
"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's unfair," Rosalie answered. "All the time I have listen in over the decades to my class mates who had mothers like that, I wanted to follow them home and kill those woman. It is just unfair, that woman like Esme, and I can't have children, who would do anything to have children. Then woman like her sister and her mother can have them and treat them like….garbage, like their nothing. It is unfair and I hate it so much, I hate them more than anything."

"Oh" I said not knowing what to say.

"You got another letter," Rosalie handed it over to me. "It's from Jane, again."

"You didn't open it this time," I said looking at the envelope.

"I want to know what is going on," Rosalie pointed out. "I want to know about the 'Children of the Moon'. Read it to me please."

I opened the letter, it was filled with at least ten pictures, all of the place, and not one of the people. " '_Dear Felix,_'" I started. " '_I am glad someone besides Aro is responding to my letters, I haven't even got a letter from Alec yet. Anyway, I guess I should start were I left off in my last letter. The most interesting thing happened, we were still in the middle of the Aegean sea when it started getting dark, I took a picture of the sunset for you. Hecate asked if I wanted to come up on deck and help her and Mathias, I of course said yes. I asked her if she wanted me to help with the light and she answered "No, no need" I than watched her pull out her hand and saw a glowing light come from it, and I have to say it was amazingly beautiful. The way the light shimmered, it was an alternative to electricity I guess you could say, because it certainly was brighter. I was the only one amazed, Mathias, kept asking her were to point her palms, Sulpicia lived with her so she knew, she even made a joked about being the world's first light house. Grisbert, visited them many times and has seen her, he was surprised that I was surprised._ _Hecate asked if I would ring the bell when Mathias sees land, I of course agreed._

_While I was up with Matthias and Hecate, Sulpicia and Grisbert went to the hold to get the luggage ready. That was when I asked Hecate, "What is it like being the oldest woman in the world?" She laughed at that one, which confused me, when she said "Now, that explains how every immortal woman I run these days were created after me.: I wondered if she was serious, in till she went on "It's really not that big of an accomplishment, really. It didn't take that much at all, It is sort of ironic I started out as a simple peasant girl. When I was growing up I always stood out in the dark, my father would say he was able to make it home faster when I stood outside. I remember when I was little I woke up to this man and woman would come up and check up on me once and awhile, they disappeared as soon as I notice them those. When I was around thirteen I was sent to Athens to become a Priestess, I was eighteen when I felt a great chill. Keep in mind back then eighteen was like thirty today, that is why I look much older than I actually was. As I felt this chill, this woman with marveling white skin appeared to be crying saying her daughter was kidnapped._

_I swore it was the Demeter humans knew back then, keep in mind mythology and actual vampires are two different things. I didn't know she could make a chill, and she used the kidnapped daughter story to lure her victims…anyway she led me to the cave. I didn't know I was standing out in the dark, I suppose that is what brought her…Persephone. They did have a lot of similar features. The younger woman yelled 'What are you doing here luring your victims. Trying to find another la tua cantante or making up for the one you lost. _

_The older woman said she wouldn't feel so denied because she missed out on what was so delicious when Hades changed her. This confused me when the younger woman, said 'Now you are getting revenge on steeling those who we have an eye on, those we were planning to change.' _

_I was on my knees, so confused when I asked what was going on, and what did she mean by changed. The younger woman came to my level and said 'I guess I shall show you, well you know the rest, three days later I was on my way to being the oldest woman in the world." Hecate laughed. "The oldest man is somewhere in Africa, but I would personally rather have Persephone be the oldest woman, not me. She had the power to manipulate plants you know, able to make them grow…that was how they kept their 'crops' healthy." She said as she let out a laugh. "I adjusted rather well, back then woman had better status in the vampire world, than the human world. So I came to like it better," She let out another laugh and looked up at Mathias, "He thought he I was evil when we first met, he was human it was the start of the last millennium. He was nit was some kind of priest for this one new religion…kept saying I was a witch goddess up to no good, in reality I just found him absolutely adorable, he got attacked one night, so I turned him. We've been together ever since, haven't we dear.'_

_"Yes, we have," Matthias smiled. "I'm the one who convinced her to switch to animals." They then kissed._

_When Hecate finished her story, I notice a large sea-cliff island hidden from humans that had large stairs into them that led to a a large white clay house with a red-tile roof, and a large white tower with a blue dome behind it. It seemed to be a mixture of ancient Greece, and modern Greece homes put togather_.

_We came to shore we saw a woman, with pale vampire skin that had a light brown undertone along with dark raven black hair wrapped in a colorful yellow scarf, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, along with another vampire with short black hair in a bob, wearing a white peasant top along with a silk purple skirt. _

_"Beyza, Sophia did they leave already?" Hecate asked when we got off the boat, Gisbert grabbed my luggage without asking for some reason. _

_"Yes," Beyza nodded smiling at us while she grabbed a small basket. "I take it you must be Sulpicia and Jane, nice to finally meet you.." I was happy to hear that as she shook her hands. "I have to go to the mainland, and get some food for Aysun, Nikki, and of course Alexander they are always hunger after a full moon." Sulpicia and I nodded not saying too much, we could tell she was nervous but she knew being part of this coven insured her and her werewolves safety. _

_"You must be Sophia," Sulpicia smiled towards the girl, as they hugged. "I am so glad to finally meet Lamia's daughter after hearing so much about you."_

"_You, too," Sophia smiled, she looked to be around nineteen as she glanced towards me. "Jane, cousin, we have been running around forever preparing for you. Philomela especially, it's rare when she meets vampires turned around your age."_

"_I can't wait to meet her too," I replied._

_"I have a feeling you'll get along, Hector is one of my best buds." Gisbert said as he came up next to me._

_"Anyway, during full moons Beyza goes out and gets food for our 'extra members' and we send someone along, it is Sophia's turn this month, they have a motor boat the take to the other island" Hecate explained as she led us up the stairs. We up to this beautiful gate that open to came to a courtyard filled with flowers and statues, I have a picture of it, beauty doesn't even describe it. That was when we were greeted by a young girl with long charcoal black hair that was placed into two buns, who came up and hugged me. I assumed she was Philomela. "Jane," She smiled coming up to hug me. "I knew we would be best friends from the moment we met, after all we are…cousins."_

_"Let them get settled Philomela before we continue on," Hecate started._

_"We been preparing all day for you," Philomela smiled looking at Sulpicia. "Nice to meet you too…Auntie, shame the rest of your family couldn't make it I would of loved to meet my other uncles."_

_"Hello, I'm here too," Gisbert stated._

_"I know," Philomela laughed. "I hope you don't mind, but you'll be staying in the Hale part."_

"_I was hoping to be in Jane's room but that's not a good chance," Grisbert joked as they led us into the room off to the side. They don't have electricity, but the room was still rather nice. Hecate lighted it in till Sulipica found a lamp and put it next to a two-hundred year old bed stand. The room was rather tiny, with two sofa like furniture that Sulpicia informed me they were actually kline which they used as beds in their human days. We put our suitcases on them. I listened to everything she told me as we set up the room. I was not to put anything small near the windows, because they don't have glass,_ _instead it was just two shutters that she would open during the day, and the wind will knock them over. I than changed into a dress, and used a pitcher and basin to clean myself up. Philomela came back over with a boy, around Alec's size with dark brown hair and a big muscular body. _

_"Nice to meet you, Jane, Sulpicia." The boy smiled._

_"This is my husband, Hector," Philomela smiled, I didn't know vampires formed at our age could get mates, seeing them was quite hopeful._

_"You must be Morno's son," Sulpicia smiled. "It is so pleasing to meet you."_

_"You, too." He said with his arm around Philomela. "Anyway, you are wanted in the andron, the entire family is waiting for you." They led us across the courtyard were I was joined by Grisbert again. _

_"I've never got this much of a welcome," He committed to Hector._

_"Because you come all the time," Hector pointed out as he grabbed Philomela's hand. _

_Grisbert then smiled towards me "Well, I had to come this time and see your special guest."_

_"Is that right, Grisbert," Sulpicia joked. "From the train ride, I thought you were avoiding us."_

_"That was all in till I saw what I would be missing out on," Gisbert looked directly at me, when we entered a room filled with the rest of the coven. _

_It didn't take me long to recognize each of them. Auntie Empusa glowed with the ancient beauty we were told about, it is easy to see why she was often sent to get the 'meals'. She had this shiny red hair that almost look like fire, along with glowing skin that I suppose was once bronze when she was a human. She came up to us happily along with her husband, Stamatio, who was a lean muscle man with sleeked black hair holding a basket along with their daughter, our cousin Agatha holding another basket. Agatha was rather beautiful as well. They were very excited when we came into the room as they entered, they sat us under a large sign that 'Welcome Sulpicia and Jane' I then met Auntie Liam, and her husband Dragomir, who hugged us and took our picture. I think it was a shock for Sulpicia to hear Monroe, talk since she didn't talk when she lived with them, it is strange that her silence brought the Volturi to power. Anyway she was happy, it is kind of cute to see her wrapped up with __Charalampos.'_

"Do explained," Rosalie stopped me as she turned.

"Monroe never talked after her transformation, Hades and Persephone explained that to the Romanians many times. They never saw a problem with it, she would normally let Caius do the talking for her, if she wanted to know what they were thinking she would let Aro touch her. Back then he didn't touch anyone except Sulpicia and Monroe without Hades orders." I explained, still having a hard time with Aro being that disciplined. "It was couple centuries after their deaths, the Romanians were still looking for Aro to be a member of their guard. So he had to go into hiding, they did find Monroe and tortured her to tell were Aro was, of course she didn't talk, and didn't tell them. Dragomir, Liam's husband was a member of the guard at that time took sympathy on her. He escaped with her and returned her to her coven. When Aro, Marcus, and Caius found out what happened to her that's when they decided it was enough." I explained when Rosalie nodded.

"Alright continue." She told me, as I went on.

" '_It was rather interesting, they really shouldn't have, but they did. Empusa then gave each of us a gift basket, it was completely unexpected._

_"Agatha and I had fun picking out yours Jane," Empusa committed. "We walked into the store and asked 'What do normal fourteen-year olds like, and the nice sales lady said she had a daughter that age and helped us pick out from a rather wide selection." You could tell they think I was normal teenager, in it had a beach towel, flip-flops, at least ten pairs of two-piece swim suits, along with a manicure set. I couldn't help but smile excitedly over the new clothes, even those their style was rather girlish for my taste. I enjoyed it, it also had this beautiful hemp ankle bracelet with these pink beads. _

_"I made that for you," Philomela said. "It's a friendship bracelets, you see I have one matching."_

_"Thank you," I smiled putting it on. _

_"Now," Agetha started. "Tell us about our relatives." _

_We than told them all about Marcus and his daughters, as well as Caius and Anthenodora, along with their family. We also told them about the Cullens, and you of course. They had a lot of questions about them, we were honest and said we really don't know much. When we got to the fake 'Grand Caynon' trip, they were surprised about Reese's May. Finally Monroe asked Sulpicia about her and Aro, that was when everyone went silent. _

"_Philomela, Agetha, Hector, Grisbert why don't you show Jane the rope tree, I am sure she would have a good time," Liam suggested. That was when Agetha and Philomena grabbed my hands and left. They took me to Agetha's room, were we all changed into swimsuits. I put on one of my new ones the got me, I couldn't help but notice how their clothes was much more colorful than mine._

_Now comes to the part where I did something stupid, and I mean really stupid. Well, next thing you know I was at this old olive tree with a rope tied to a branch that hung off a cliff. Hector and Gisbert came up shortly after Agatha lit a lantern and put it on the side. _

_"Oh, look vampire sports illustrated," Gribert said as soon as he saw me._

_"Nice to see you, too," I smiled when he came up to greet me. That was when Hector and Philomela had a long passionate kiss. While that was going on Agatha came up and whispered. "I think Gisbert likes you." _

_I wanted to say 'duh' but instead I just agreed. _

_Well shortly after that, they were swinging from the rope into the ocean, I was nervous at first but Gisbert looked at me in a strange way. That is one thing I have notice when he looks at you feel completely relaxed and stress free. He came behind me, showed me how to hold the rope, and was with me when we first swung off. We landed in the ocean together, and climbed up the cliffs together. When we got back up, Sophia was back, along with Beyza who was warning me to be careful the tide should be coming in soon. _

_Now, what is the one thing stronger than vampires….the forces of nature. I went in anyway, and next thing you know I swung in by myself before seeing this big wave come up. The wave was so large it went halfway up the cliff, it was so strong I lost total control on where I was going. I was pulled deep into water, as I lost a battle with the strong current._

_I swear if I wasn't immortal than I probably would of drowned. When I finally made it to the surface, I couldn't see the island anywhere. It was pitch black with the moon as my only light._

_I don't know how far I was out, but I kept seeing Liam's reflection across the water, and I was confused but I kept swimming towards it, I than smelled human blood which was an indicator I was heading to the wrong island. I than had to duck and hide from the human fisher men. I was almost taken by a net, but I used my teeth to break it and got away. I tried to find an island with the floral scent but I could only smell sea water. I knew I was lost, more lost than ever. Not to mention the ocean current kept pulling me a different direction, I think I was in a whirl pool at one point. Let me tell you the Aegean sea is a lot bigger than the map portrays it, I figured that out quickly. _

_I got scared when I saw the sun raised. It was beautiful yet panicky because it meant how long I have been lost. It was the first time I was out of the tower alone, which made me even more scared of running into vampires who wanted to get revenge on me for using my gift. I still kept seeing Liam's reflection over the water, and swimming towards it. I don't know why I just did, I then smell this strange, awful disgusting smell coming in the air. That was when heard a boat coming from behind me, I ducked to hid from it, because my skin was shimmering by then. Next thing you know this hand grab my arm and lift me out. I looked up to see three extremely muscled figures smiling down upon me as I was plopped into a motor boat. _

"_You must be Jane," One of the men smiled with an American accent. I knew they had to be the werewolves. I was scared of them, but I kept remembering they are part of the Greek coven, even those they are illegal, they are still family and I was told that it was an order that I am never, ever, ever, ever allowed to use my 'gift' on any members of the Greek coven. So I was pretty much helpless in the boat, I notice the woman with, brownish skin with Bezya's exact face but a much more muscular body come over and wrapped a towel around me. I than heard another American accent speaking on the radio. "Reporting to Hector, Hector are you there."_

_"No, Nikki its Stamatio" His happy voice came thought. "Did you locate her?"_

_"Yeah, we have her," Nikki answered. "Tell Aunt Sulpicia not to worry, she is in good hands."_

_"No, problem, bring her home," Stamatio smiled. _

_"Alright, I guess we could start heading home." Aysun smiled as she open the cooler. "I have to say I am kind of glad you got lost, I couldn't wait to come home and meet you."_

_"Yeah, at of all nights in the month you had to come home on a full moon," Alexander said as he took food out of the cooler. They all had human food coming out of the cooler, it was rather strange how fast they ate._

_"So, do you always eat human food so fast?" I asked._

_"Only after full moon nights," Alexander answered. "As you know we don't have control over ourselves during transformation, when we go for twenty-four hours without eating. We are weak, and less dangerous."_

_"Oh," I said nodding, noticing their yellow eyes._

_"How do you became werewolves?" I asked._

_"I became a werewolf in 1414," Aysun started. "My sister and I were sent to an arrange marriage in Istanbul, it was two nights before, we were in a harem, when heard these two people fighting in the garden. No one notice us sneaking out, and we saw this white figure and this hairy wolf figure in the garden.. We were fools when we approach the fight. As we walked towards them Beyza stubbed her foot causing blood to come out next thing she knew this pale white woman started attacking her. Beyza let out this screem of agony, as the wolf like creature came and pulled the white figure off of her and she started to run. I notice she was crying that she was burning, when the wolf came after her. He tried to attack her but I got in the way, and he attacked me. I was able to stab him, but not kill him. We were both very injured so I pulled her to the dungion were we hide._

_The next morning, a muscular man came and explained to me he was a warewolf, and I was now one too. He also told me the only fair thing that was right for my sister was to kill her. I didn't believe him, and told him to leave her alone, he warned me I will be surprised how the sisterhood will fall on the next full moon._

_Three days later Beyza woke up with red eyes, and very white skin. She told me I smelled aweful. That was when our future husband's guard found us, it surprised me my sister killed them and drank them without thinking. We remained in the dungon, I was scared because she was so out of control. That was when the white pale woman came back and explained to her that she was a vampire. We belived her than, she than told me I had to be killed or Beyza would be sentice to die. Beyza refused and killed her, we killed the man later too. We spent the next couple centuries as nomads, roaming the world for her prey and my safty. She killed many vampires who tried to kill me." I smiled at that one, I understood sibling love._

_"Tell her the next part," Nikki joked. _

_"Well, my sister heard there were a lot of chances…for vampires to take a pray and it to go unnoticed. She stayed with the French coven, as a guest during that time, World War Two. They didn't want to go back to North America, they didn't know about me. I remained hidden in the wilderness, I did go to Pairs once, were I met him. That was when I saw him, the most handsome human ever." I notice Nikki smiling. _

_"I didn't know she was a vampire, she had a good fake accent, I was then sent on a mission to Germany. I was on my way back, the only one left when I first saw vampires, they said something about Nazi spies and I believed them, if I was a German they would of said American spies hiding in their barn." Nikki laughed as he put his arm around Aysun._

_"Beyza was trying to keep me hidden, but I saw him and of course I wasn't…myself and I attacked him. He shot me, thinking that would work. Beyza knew who he was too, and told him to get away. That was it with the French coven, not only did we lose their pray but I broke the law with them. It didn't matter, because we needed to find Nikki before the next full moon." Aysun said as Alexander smiled._

_"I notice he was weird when we got back," He said. "He got shot one time, and the wound healed on its own, he was also stronger and eating more. I think I was the only one who notice his blue eyes were now yellow. Than one eveing, these two Turkish woman were sneaking around the camp. They waited till Nikki was alone, and grabbed him. I couldn't help but follow him, next thing you know my little brother turned into this wolf and attacked me. That was when Beyza saved me, because she notice I was the cute one." Alexander joked._

_" "Well actually Aysun decided to turn the cuter one first," Nikki laugh._

_"Excuse me, but who got the vampire, swoon the natural enemy?" Alexander asked._

_"Only after she tried to save me" Nikki joked back._

_"What's the point, we are being terribly rude," Alexander went on. "Here we are eating in front of our guest who has blacker than black eyes."_

"_You got to be thirsty," Nikki said looking at me. "I'll get you something."_

_"Nikki, be careful," Aysun said as she watched Nikki jump in the water, than came back up with a shark on his arm._

_"Here you go, Jane." He said as he pulled his teeth off his arm and handed the large wiggly thing to me. "Suck away."_

_Animal blood is actually not have that bad, didn't taste near as terrible as I thought it would be. Tell the Cullens the shark blood is very tasty. I then notice Aunt Liam's figure standing over the water._

_"See, she's safe," Alexander smiled looking towards me. She smiled and disappeared._

_"What's that about?" I asked._

_"She can project herself." Aysun answered. "You didn't know that."_

_"No," I answered as I finished my shark, we came up to the island, were I found the entire coven waiting for us, and to my surprise Sulpicia and Gisbert with warm amber eyes. Sulpicia came running up to me with a hug, I didn't know she was capable of being that worried. She then went to thank Nikki, Alexander and Aysun, and apologize admitting she was leery about them in till they saved me. _

"I am so sorry, Jane" Philomela said as Hecate gave her a rather angry look. "I should have been watching you better, I sort of assumed you would know."

_"Its alright," I said, it really wasn't that big of a deal._

_"No, it's not," Hecate interrupted. "You don't know the waters well, and Philomela should know this is family, you needed to watch her."_

_"Sorry." Philomela said._

_"It's all fine now," Sulpicia said putting her hands on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go and get change."_

_I notice Gisbert had a relatively sad looking face when I came up to greet him, I asked him what was wrong and he said. "Nothing, I would of liked to be the one who rescued you."_

_"Oh," I laughed. "Maybe you'll get another chance." _

_I tell you Felix, as immature Gisbert may seem. I am finding a little friendship with him, you would like him, Alec would like him. I hope both you and Alec would meet him someday, I would tell him all about Greece, if Alec wrote back so I ask..please tell him to write back to me._

_Thankyou, and have fun, _

_Jane'" _I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

"Alright," Rosalie said as we pulled up to the drive way. "I can't believe I am here asking you this, but I want you to do me a huge favor."

"What?" I asked.

"Ask Jane to send pictures of the 'Children of the Moon'" Rosalie answered. "Tell her you are curios on what they look like."

"Alright," I answered surprised as we walked inside. I than notice Emmett was setting on the couch with some guy, with a widen smile, as Jasper rolled his eyes while he talked. The man was talking to Carlisle and Esme when I stepped in, it was the same man I saw in Gym class that day.

"You must be him," The man smiled. "Felix, my name is Couch Trators and I would like to interest you in playing on the Football team."

* * *

Alec got off the train in Barsov, and found himself at a bench reading the maps. Trying to figure out where are the ruins of that one castle, the Romains called their home. Majority of the roads that lead there were no longer in existence, he wondered if he could find them through the mountains. That was when Alec heard two vampires arguing, the girl one was Polish speaking vampire, who had to be around eighteen that showed radiant beauty. The other a young man who seemed to be around sixteen was talking back to her in German. Even those they were arguing in a languages he not use to speaking, he under stood them well.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, she knew her name but wouldn't give it to me instead she just described her and told me where she was headed." He seem frustrated.

"Well, she had no problem giving me the name of mine," The Polish woman laughed. "I think I'll call him Al, for short. So are you going to pay your friend a visit?"

"Yes, of course if that is where Priscilla said she was going to be, I am glad she gave me her gift back." He sighed. "I wouldn't want to get ripped off."

"Excuse me," Alec went to interrupt after he heard Priscilla's name mentioned. "You know where Priscilla is?'

"Yes, she just used her gift on us," The German smiled. "She wouldn't give me her name those, just told me where she would be. Are you heading up to use her?"

"Yes, I am am," Alec lied, not wanting to revel he planned to kill her.

"Do you have a gift, she won't look in you in less you bring a gift." the Polish woman vampire explained. "Of course that may just be the Romanians making a profit."

"I got a gift," Alec not mentioning they were matches.

"Well, I have no problem giving you directions," the German vampire smiled. "Just be careful who you talk to, we don't want the Volturi to know what's going on, because they would abuse her gift."

"I won't tell the Volturi," Alec said hiding his crest, these were obviously not the brightest vampires.

"Well, you follow that highway, in till you reach this village, what's it called again?' he looked back at his blonde hair companion

"I don't know, its somewhere in Sibiu," The woman answered.

"Its somewhere in Sibiu" he explained, they weren't very helpful.

"Don't they live in Sighisoara?" Alec had to ask.

"Yes, but she does business in a secluded spot, so the Volturi won't find her, or think she is part of their coven." The German vampire smiled towards Alec. "If you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," Alec said, trying not to laugh. "So where is this secluded spot."

"In the southern part of Sibiu county, or is it the northern, its one or the other." the man went on.

"Oh, wait, I know, I know," The woman said happily interrupting. "Do you know how to get to the Silmnic commune?"

"No," Alec answered.

"Well you go there, and walk around till you find a small dirt road, I can't pronounce the name but it had tall bare trees, of course they could have buds coming out of them. God down that path, it leads to the Zakel hills, than you'll see a lake, and somewhere along that lake is a little brook, its next to this field of wildflowers, and if you are a vampire she will come down from a tree, you give her your gift, she will look in your eyes and tell you who it is."

"In less you say something offensive than she'll tell you what your special someone looks like and were she is heading." The German rolled his eyes.

"Does it make sense?" The polish woman asked.

'_No'_ Alec felt like saying, he truly went to the wrong vampires, not only were they annoying but confusing as well. "Yes, and I will keep quite to the Volturi." Alec smiled towards them.

"Good," The German smiled. "And good luck."

"You too," Alec said to them as grabbed his bags.

"And I hope to see you again sometime," The German called as Alec left, that was the last thing Alec wanted. Those two would give any vampire a headace.

"What an idiot," Alec thought to himself, as he smiled. He truly didn't want to see those two again, they would give any vampire or human a headache. He left the train station his way to end what every power this Romanian girl had over other vampires.


	10. Alec: Taking a Life

Alec was approaching a field of wild flowers that he had found thanks to the humans in a nearby village, where he had met two other vampires. He was at the end of the field hiding amongst the trees when he saw her. She was sitting so peacefully next to a lantern, not know her end was coming. Alec figured it had to be Priscilla, the one he was sent to kill, judging by the description given to him. But who ever described her to Aro left out her beauty. She was wearing a purple sweater along with a long blue skirt; her long black curls were pulled back, draping down her back. She looked to be around fifteen, just a year older than him. Alec didn't know such a beautiful creature could exist.

It was night time, the time when vampires normally came come out, yet Alec could clearly see her white porcelain skin through the refection of the full moon that night. Even in the dark of the night, he could still see her beauty with just that tiny lantern that showed a glimpse of her. Aro was lied to, he was told she was rather plain for a vampire, yet right away Alec could see she had beauty more enchanting than Heidi, and more mesmerizing than Rosalie in the US. She was truly one of the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

The wind blew softly as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear, stopped for a minute and looked over towards Alec. She smiled when she saw Alec approaching her. They knew this would be her chance to run. Alec would go after her of course, but he had no idea how close her Guardians kept to her. The chase could easily be the end of himself, rather than his target.

She surprised him though; she didn't flee when she noticed him coming into the field. She looked over with a smile as she watched Alec make his approach. He wondered if she even knew about the Volturi because she showed no fear at all, nor recognition at his attire, a simple black outfit that many of the Volturi wore. She seemed absolutely amazed at the sight, but at the same time she also seemed to recognize him. Instead of trying to save her life, she rose to her feet in a quick movement, her eyes radiating excitement. Alec swore no one had ever acted so happy to see him before.

"Alec," She ran towards him with full powered joy. "You, came finally! I knew we would meet each other eventually, although I never imagined you coming right to me!" She said happily, coming over to him with flowing grace. She was truly the happiest thing Alec has ever seen. She was so joyful, it made playing children depressing to watch.

He almost felt guilty for planning to destroy her. He decided it would be better to question before he paralyzed her. Maybe she was just a nomad, he reasoned.

"Who are you?" Alec asked in a serious tone.

"It's me," She said happily. "Priscilla, the one you were sent for, I am glad you finally came, I wouldn't know what to do if they hadn't sent you! I would most likely have gone straight to Voltarra." She smiled, letting out a little laugh.  
"You are one created by the Romanians?" Alec asked, confused. He'd never seen anyone so excited to be sentence to death.

"Vladimir, to be specific," She answered with a bit anger. "I think that is why he wanted to destroy you. I was so angry when they came back, I don't think I will ever see them as the same. I couldn't believe they were going to take you from me even after how much they collected from my gift. After I gave them new mates, they were going to destroy the only one who truly mattered."

"I hear many come to you," Alec ignored those statements, he remained professional while she just expressed this outward expression for him. "Why is that?"

"So I can use my gift on them," She said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, coming to him. He felt his face come closer to her, like he was drawn to her.

"And what is that gift?" Alec asked interrupting the trance, remembering he was here to place justice.

Priscilla's lips spread into an exciting smile as she lifted the lantern to see his face. It seemed she had been waiting for that question to be asked.

"When I touch one hand," She said gracefully sliding his fingers into her palm, as his fingers accidentally connected with his. "And look into one's eyes," She drew his face towards her, as Alec gazed into those deep ruby eyes. "I see one's soul mate."

"Oh, really" Alec said, unsure. It was however, an explanation for the two vampires he met at the train station. Yet, he still wondered if this gift was even possible.

Shouldn't one's mate be their own choosing? He wondered. He doubted people were forced to love others.

"Can you prove this?"

"To you I certainly can," She smiled. "I gave both of my two master's new mates," The girl answered proudly. "But you weren't suppose to know about them. They discovered widows and widowers can find someone new because of me. I have matched many vampire couples, I matched Charles with Mekenna, you met them before. I also matched Beatrix with Kondrat, you met their children at the train station. Because of the girl I saw when I bumped into Beatrix's son, Gisbert, you will most likely know them in the future." She smiled letting out a laugh. "But they have strict rules, I can only tell out who I see for the exchange of a gift. They approve of the gift, but since it is my ability, I will tell you for free."

"Oh," Alec said seeing a slight possibility for this gift, but it didn't matter. She was made by the Romanians, only one thing could be done to her.

"Well, now I guess you got to do your job," She shrugged kneeling down to him. "I guess, I don't mind death when it is coming from you."

Alec was going to paralyze her, so it wouldn't hurt. He was going to make her blind, but he looked into her shiny ruby eyes. He had to ask himself: Will another look at me the way she does?

He was going to end her, but he had to wonder if another would cause such a leap in him when she laughed the way she laughed. He put his hands on her neck, ready to kill when he felt his hands slip, going up her cheeks as his fingers ran through hair. Alec felt himself losing control of the situation. It was something about her, that made him unable to take her life. It was something about her that made him stop everything, something about her that made Alec scared. It wasn't the Romanians, it was the thoughts of her leaving the earth, something deeper than his lost conscience. He felt the wind breeze softly, as he heard the tall grasses push against one another. He noticed the stars twinkle beside her, and the moon shining on her so bright it was almost day. He pulled her up, realizing he had never been so scared of losing someone in his entire life.

"Out of curiosity," Alec said, shaking as he looked deep into her eyes. His hands went to her hands. "Who do you see when you touch me?"

"Myself," She said with a sweet smile. She then went up and kissed Alec on the cheek. After a split second, he felt his lips slid onto hers. It was his first kiss in his immortal life, but it was a kiss worth waiting all those centuries for. The wind blew as night started to fade away and early dawn came. Under these conditions, they shared their first kiss with each other. When they parted, he smiled as he looked at her. For a moment he wondered if his frozen heart beat again, just by seeing her. It seemed so strange how he came to take her life, instead she took his.


	11. Chapter 10: The Protector

One of the first things I notice was Emmett's excitement towards Coach Trators, while Esme and Carlisle stood there unsure. Jasper, on the other hand looked at him in rather disgust as I came to sit down across the couch.

"Emmett, who is this?" Rosalie asked.

"Felix," Carlisle gave me a strange look.

"Was that what I was trying out for today?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme answered. "You didn't even know you were trying out."  
"Well, I am sure he would be an asset to the team." The man smiled.

"That's obvious," Emmett smiled. "Rosalie do you know who this guy is?"  
"Didn't you just lose your job at that one collage?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," The man answered rather painfully. "This is the job I got afterwards."

"Do you need anything?" Emmett asked, I wanted to say we don't have anything for humans, but Emmett had complete control over this conversion. "Coffee, I will go and grinned up the beans myself, heck if you want I can run-down to Brazil and make it fresh."

"No, I'm perfectly fine now that Felix is here," Coach Trators said with a smile.

"I believe we already gave you an answer," Carlisle pointed out.

"Well, let Felix answer," the couch smiled.

"Whatever you want you can have," Emmett said happily.

"What I would like is to have Felix here on my football team," The man answered.

"You can have him," Emmett smiled as if he was about to jump through the roof.

"Excuse me," I started. "But I never even played…."

"I'll teach you, linebacker, I know that job it should be easy," Emmett said without thinking. I think he was excited to see him.

"Felix," Carlisle started. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"I can handle a sport," I answered, if humans can do this, than I wouldn't have a problem.

"Good," The man said with a wide grin. "Practice starts after Easter, hope to see you there." He then shook my hand as he was walking out, I heard footsteps coming up followed by a tall man who was obviously a shape-shifter holding a football. I couldn't help but notice he was like Emmett and almost too nervous to talk.

"Who are you sir?" the man asked.

"Sam Uley, when I heard you were headed over here I dropped everything and came as fast as I can, I was at your NFL game, when you made that one touchdown."

"You were, were you." The man signed the ball. "Nice to meet you." He then left followed by Sam. I notice the Cullens stared at him in shocked as they watched Sam follow him to the car asking endless questions.

"Strange," Alice said. "He didn't even say hi to us."

"Alright," Carlisle started looking at me. "Felix, do you know how to play foot ball?"

"Sort of," I answered.

"Without killing any humans?" Esme asked. "Or making yourself noticeable."

"No," I answered as Emmett's eyes beamed towards me.

"You should of told him you would think about," Jasper sighed.

"I can teach him," Emmett beamed. "I can get him ready by Easter.

"Are you sure you can control yourself?" Esme asked as the phone rang, Carlisle went to answer it.

"Yes, I can control myself." I answered; it was getting me close to my new brothers.

"Esme," Carlisle came in. "Some woman named Dora is on the phone."

"I'll take it," Esme sighed. "I wonder why she's calling again." I was debating on telling her who she was talking too.

"Alright, before you go, I think Felix has some homework he needs to get done." Rosalie said giving me a stern look.

"Than you got practice," Emmett pointed out. "We want you to knock them down but not kill them."

"Who came by?" Esme asked sounding rather shock.

"Is that your new friend?" Carlisle asked, as Esme nodded.

"Did you figure out where she's from yet?" Carlisle asked.

"No idea," Esme answered as she put it on speaker. "Oh…that was just my husband."

"Put it on speaker," Carlisle suggested as Esme pressed speaker.

"Oh, I nagged mine into helping me do laundry the other day," I heard Anthenodora's voice.

"You did?" Esme said.

"Yeah, I was taking clothes out to dry, and I asked him if he wanted to help, of course he said no, than I said fine I have no problem doing it all by myself, even those I am making sure you and your children have clean clothes, I will do it all by myself without a thankyou. He gave in after that." I notice Esme started laughing.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, as I nodded.

"Homework first," Esme said strictly.

"Who was that?" Anthenodora asked, I could clearly hear her voice.

"That was my son," Esme answered.

"I have two of those," Anthenodora smiled.

"I know, and one of them is a tracker?" Esme asked.

"Yes, he was in a completion the other day with this tracker from France, Carrie" Anthenodora laugh. "She can see things in its present moment so while I was hiding something she saw were I was hiding it and beat him. She can only track things from a short distance those. Carrie says she gets headaches if someone moves around too much. She can't see werewolves or shape-shifters either. He can track them form long distance and is drawn to it."

"Alright," Esme sighed confused. "Didn't your husband say he would get mad if you called long distance?"  
"He did, but not too mad he could never get mad at me the way he does other people." Anthenodora explained. I could tell Esme had no clue she was talking about Caius. "I told him I had to talk to someone about my problems now that my sister is gone, and he asked me if I really needed too, and my brother Marc told me I could just keep complaining to him. Now he insist I call my new friend more often."

"Oh, well I guess that's how you get things done," Esme smiled still unknowing who she was. "So how did the car work out?"

"It's doing fine now, we had to get some new parts now Heidi is trying to teach me how to drive, my husband is helping of course." I could tell Anthenodora was smiling as I went up and quickly did my math homework leaving it for Jasper to correct. I also read the first chapter of 'Catcher in the Rye' and checked my email. It had been a week since I checked my email, I only got one letter from Marcus. I decided to wait and read it later as I went down stairs.

"Homework," Jasper said.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked Jasper.

"No," He said again. "Are you sure you are up to this? You will be running into humans right and left?"

"I'll do fine," I insured him. "I've been doing fine so far."  
"Yeah," Jasper said with a little regret. "You been doing very well for your two month diet. Considering we still don't know why you came?"  
"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Jasper, come on," Alice said trying to convince him. "This is a family thing."

"Yeah, we can get Edward, Bella, Rensesmee to come too," Carlisle was trying to convince him.

"What about Jacob?" I suggested as they all looked at me in awkwardness, I sort of assumed he was part of the coven even those he is not a vampire. It came across that way to an outsider.

"Yes," Rosalie said not sure what to say. "I guess we can get Jacob to come too."

"Fine, I'll go," Jasper still seemed to not like me for some reason. He didn't want me to go to school because he was worried. "I still don't think you can handle it."

"Well, I had doubts when I first came here but it's actually easier than I thought." I smiled not knowing what to say.

"I guess it is," Jasper said as Emmett came down with a football.

"Ready," Emmett smiled as we all went out to a field.

"Felix, your really becoming part of the family." Carlisle said with a smile as Esme remained on the phone.

"Are you coming too?" I asked.

"We have to make a phone call first," Carlisle answered as Esme smiled.

"I just text Edward, he is coming to meet us, I just told him to invite Jacob." Emmett explain to him.

"No," Carlisle answered. "I think now that its official you are staying here permit we should tell Tanya what is going on. Considering Easter is coming up and they normally visit."

"Alright, tell us how it is going." I smiled a little nervous about the other vampire's reaction. The only one I wasn't nervous about a negative reaction was because of Eleazar, we were actually pretty close when he was part of the guard. He was one of those people I looked up too, except he was too old to be my older brother, and too young to be like a father. He was just there to help me, I am sure he would be very happy that I am a vegetarian now.

"Tell them it is a lot easier than the Volturi make it out to be," I said happily. It was the first time I really felt part of this family. It truly was the first time the all accepted me as a member. Everyone was proud on how easy the vegetarian lifestyle was for me except for Jasper. Jasper seemed to still be distrustful of me, and I sometimes have notice him roll his eyes when I said this life is actually easer than it seems.

We went out onto the field, we were joined by Bella, Edward, Renesmee and later Jacob who also came out to help me. "Now," Emmett started. "What do you know about football?"

"Not much," I answered.

"Yet, you made the team?" Bella questioned.

"Linebacker," I answered rather excited as Emmett placed the ball down.

"And we have to make sure he doesn't hurt anybody," Jasper said as him and Edward came out with another football.  
"Well I guess that's the perfect position for you," Edward said. "Ready to began."  
"Yeah," I answered.

"Ready," Emmett started as Jacob came up next to him.

"Now," Jacob started. "Edward is going to take the ball to Jasper, we are going to try and stop him you are suppose to stop us from stopping him."

"But not kill you?" I asked.

"Correct," Emmett answered. "Think you can hand that."

"I can be in a room full of humans without killing them, I can handle this." I answered as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You are also suppose to try and look human too," Edward reminded. "Control your strength."

"Control my strength," I answered. "That does sound a bit harder than it looks."

"Well, try." Edward started as he ran after them Emmett tried to block him down as I pushed him down hard to the grown causing a loud crash.

"That's what we need to work on," Jacob said as I helped Emmett up. We were practicing for about four hours when we when Alice stopped the game.

"Call Carlisle," Alice said quickly.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Someone is coming," Alice answered. "Nomads, but they are just curios."

"About what?" Rosalie asked.

"Renesmee," Alice answered. "They want to see her."

"Alright, I just called him." Edward said quickly.

"Should I turn?" Jacob asked.

"No, wait in till they see what we want." Alice answered. "They might not find her appealing at all."

They came through the woods, Carlisle and Esme arrived on time as their floral scent rose from the woods. We gathered around, I stayed close to Renesmee just in case someone attacked. I knew most normal vampires were peaceful but just in case, I was on the side of caution. They came like normal vampires do, it was sort of strange to see vampires approaching us without any sign of fear, these three were completely confidant. I saw two females, and one male walking up. The one female had straight red hair breaded in a prairie style manner. She seemed to be around nineteen, and the same size as her mate. He had long jet black hair, that went down to his waist. He had peircings in his ears, and a design on his shoulder that was most likely a tattoo that disappeared in his transformation. He couldn't of been a vampire that long, from the looks of him. Then another female, with long brown hair pulled in a bun that stood tall and confident like a fifties singer. I heard what they planned to do before, they will explain the lifestyle and ask to refrain from hunting, if they did not the wolves would get them. We were not to attack them, we will make friends and let them go on their way even vampires, tried to refrain from violence as much as possible.

The three of them came up to the woods, two of them were clearly together. They remained side by side staying closely to the young female, who had to be the leader

"Welcome," Carlisle started kindly as they smiled. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme, and to my right we have Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. On my other side we have Bella, Edward, Felix, Jacob and between Felix and Jacob we have Renesmee who I assume you are here to see."  
"Yes," The leader smiled. "I am Laura, this is my mate, Ryan, and Shelby who is traveling with us. We heard of a half-vampire child, we just didn't believe it till now. It was our curiosity that brought us here."

"She is rather adorable." Ryan committed showing his large muscles he to be twice the girl's size.

"We were passing and caught the scent in the forest, we couldn't help but wonder." Shelby committed. "Some of us did get curios into what is stronger."

"Shelby, we came to see her, nothing more." Laura started as I notice Shelby glare towards Rensemee in instant delight as Bella put up her shield.

"Perhaps the Voltari will reward me when I take care of the job for them," She smiled as she laughed about to attack Rensemee.

That was it for Shelby, Jasper was on his way over when she approached, Jacob didn't even have time to transform when I finished her. Edward must of read my mind, because as I started approaching Shelby and nodded towards me knowing my instinct was right about her plans.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, waiting for them to make their move.

"We understand," Laura said with no emotion. "We weren't that attach to her, we ran into her on our way here and she followed us claiming to want to see the half-vampire child, we didn't know her purpose. You did your duty, before you start the fire may we touch her than continue on our way?" Edward nodded while Emmett, Rosalie and I took care of what was left with Shelby. Jasper just stood there and watched as Ryan and Laura touched Rensemee, and like most nomads left right afterwards.

The rest of the family seemed rather grateful, Jacob the most. I didn't see what the big deal was, Shelby was clearly a danger to one of the members so I took care of her like I always done.

When the fire was finished, Esme and I went back to the house and get ready for school. it was a normal day, everyone kept congratulating me for making the football team. Heather was there, which I was glad, because she didn't ask endless questions about what I had planned for fall.

Instead she talked Amber, who was having problems with Alan. I didn't know what it was till lunch. "He broke up with me," Amber explained.

"Why?" Seth asked, I could tell he truly cared less.

"Because I am no longer interested in the things he is," Amber explained. "He thinks my life should revolve around him, and it does."

"Why does he think not?" Heather asked.

"It's Mrs. Cullen's falt." Amber answered. "She gave me these broachers to some collage, and he saw them, he got mad and broke up with me."

"Did you explain this to Mrs. Cullen," I asked wondering if she knew Alan.

"Yes," Amber answered. "She told me I could do better if he feels that way, but I can't than she gave me I have the whole world I shouldn't be wasting time with a boy that doesn't want what's best for me."

"Oh," Heather said, I could tell she agreed with Esme. "Well, don't worry you'll make it through. He didn't treat you right, if you asked me."

"Well, it's the best I could do."Amber answered. "My life is ruin."

"No, it's not." I said surprised a human would say that, her life was far from ruined. "You are going to get older, go out make a difference and get credit for it."

"Whatever," Amber hissed. "I am just glad we have Easter off next week."

The rest of the day went on as normal, Heather and I were the first to turn in our papers on 'Catcher in the Rye' I agreed with her, Holden is a whiner. I did have a hard time understanding him and the glove. It belonged to his little brother that died, why did he feel so attach to it. Why does he feel responsible for his younger brother's death it was beyond his control.

When I got home, I was treated as a normal member of the family for the first time. Bella, Edward, and Jacob in particular went out of their way to do things for me, I wished I understood why. Rosalie even helped Rensemee make a homemade sign that said 'Welcome to The Family, We are So Glad You Came To Live Here' and a picture of everyone in the family, in order with Carlisle, and Esme, along with Mom, Dad, Me, Jacob, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Felix. I thanked her for it, and put it with my things. Jasper pretty much ignored me most of the evening, I wished I knew why.

Carlisle came home in a rather good mood, I think we were all waiting for an update on the Jacklet case. "He's fine," Carlisle answered. "Last night was enough protection, you don't have to worry about that human. He caused my boss to quit, but besides that its good."

"Last night was nothing," I explained, it truly wasn't.

"Excuse me," Emmett said giving us a glare.

"I got to say, Felix, last night was the first time I was truly glad you came to live with us," Alice said. "She was going to hurt Rensesmee, and you followed your instincts. Right, honey."  
"Yea," Jasper said a little unsure. "Good thing we got a protector for the family."

"Family," I said, I truly had become a part of this family. I was realizing then, when I thought of home, I wasn't thinking of a clock tower in Italy I was thinking of here.

"Did you tell Tanya's family?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Esme answered. "It was very strange, Eleazar wanted to know a bit more information so she let me talk to him. I think they were wondering why you didn't choose them. Last night fate showed why, I guess."

"I guess," I said smiling, for some strange reason Eleazar had an interest in my well being.

"Are we going up there for Easter?" Bella asked.

"Well, no," Esme answered. "Tanya also had a little surprise, did you know they had a fourth sister."

"They do," Alice said as everyone else had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Apparently she was the one who turned their mother into the Voltari," Carlisle explained. "Told us the story last night, that is why she got thrown out of the coven."

"Why did they bring this up?" I asked, that was before my creation.

"Irena left them a letter before she left for Italy, telling them all about it. " Esme said sadly. "Telling them to make up with her, so that is what they are doing for Easter."

"Oh," Rosalie seemed shock. "Did they ever contact her before?"

"She contacted them once," Carlisle answered. "During the 1890s, she created a vampire and wanted him to be in a coven. She wasn't a vegetarian, and they told accused her of creating him was to get back in their good graces. That made her angry, she told them it was because he was special, and she was lonely. She never showed them her son, and she never contacted them again after that."

"Why do people think just because you're a member of a coven, you will always be a member." I said annoyed.

"Yea," Jasper seemed to agree.

"Anyway, they thought she was a nomad all this time in till they read Irina's letter. She sought her out during Edward and Bella's wedding. Irina wrote a letter they just found before she went to Italy explaining it all, she has a whole other coven in Germany. This Betrix, must of not even bothered told them she got a mate, or another girl that joined their coven. They contacted her, and that is where they heading for Easter."

"What about the wedding?" Emmett asked.

"This summer," Carlisle said. "Eleazar said he is actually looking forward to seeing Felix, he wants to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't know," Carlisle answered. "They are going to give us an update with the other sister and her coven, after Easter of course."

"Speaking of after Easter," Emmett smiled showing a football as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"In a minute." I smiled.

"Homework first," Esme reminded as I nodded. I went up to do my homework, that's when I decided to look at my email from Marcus. He could of blamed me for my wife's death because she was killed the same night I was created, causing Eleazar and Aro not to be there but he didn't, that was also why I respected him. Even those I didn't consider myself a member anymore, I owed him this.

_Dear Felix,_

_I want you to find out as much as you can about this nomad named Rendell. Do you remember him? I believe he was with the Cullens during our little visit (as radicals as that was), he was on their side. Remember when the Romanians called us out at the air port, Caius wanted to kill them but Anthenodora convinced him not to because so many humans where around. Remember how Rendell was standing with them, not saying much of anything just looking at Alec as if he was trying to figure something out. Rendell then left with them on their plane. _

_Well, before Sulpicia left with the twins he showed up at the tower again. Afton saw him roaming around the city, going to the basement during the day. It was strange, when Caius left with Anthenodora and Heidi to look at her car he walked right into the throne room. That was when Jane came out dressed as if she was going to go clubbing. He then told us the Romanians created another vampire. Why would we care if they had another vampire? It's not like they are going to try to take over with just that three? Those two ancients are far from being a threat to us, Aro touched him, and smiled 'Is that right?' he then ordered Jane to do her thing. That was when Sulpicia came in, and ordered Jane to stop pulling her out of the way causing her dress to rip, than ordered her to leave. She than asked him if he had a mate, while holding on to Jane and he nodded. Sulipica gave Aro a disgusted look and said 'They will never find one, with the way you present them.'_

_. Later that week she left with the twins for the Greek coven, and hasn't even written back. That makes me mad, because I went out of my way to teach Jane Ancient Greek, as well as modern Greek, and my daughters are taking time out every day to write to them. Aro is risking his own laws to take the letters to the post office and everyday he comes back empty handed. _

_Anyway, that same day they left Monique and her coven came over, so I really didn't pay much attention to what's going on. I did have a conversion with Caius about Anthenodora's new girlfriend, complaining how much it will cost to talk to her, and being a vegetarian. I asked him why does he care so much, he then said something about Sulpicia being gone so she needs to complain to someone. I told don't allow her to call Carlisle's wife, than she can just complain to you. Now, you can tell Esme she can expect a weekly call. _

_Speaking of your family, Monique still has an interest in Alice Cullen. I told her I highly doubt Alice Cullen has any relations with the Mary Brandon Horus died in failing to save. She told me Carrie recognizes her and she needs closer. We than talked about our meeting with the Cullens, she asked me what I would done if Aro would of voted no. I told her I would of gathered my daughters, and Afton then left because I was not going to risk their danger when I didn't vote to destroy them. She than asked me what if I though one of Didyme's creations were on the other side, I told her about Eleazar then. She was shocked, I told her the story how he was suppose to go up with Didyme, but went with Aro. I told her how we were close, and he was the most trusted child. Then after Didyme's death I was so angered and without thinking I told him it was his fault for not staying and protecting his mother. We never had the same relationship again, when he came with Carmen we were all distrustful of strangers so he left with her and joined another coven. I accept that now. She than asked if I would of tried to save him and Carmen if Aro voted no, I said I would of tried but most likely failed. I accept that he is happy with another coven, so I have no need to bother._

_She told her powers revel it is best to accept Alice is happy, and not to bother her. But for the sake of the rest of her coven her powers revel she must know Alice's story. That was when I gave in and gave Monique the Cullen's address._

_Now I will tell you aobut this Rendell, well on Monique's last day here we decide to take our covens out to Florence. The day started with Corn dressed in a jean mini skirt and a tang top, which was rather unusual. I made her go back up and change into a longer skirt, than we were on our way. When we got there, Renata was short on broachers so I sent her to the book shop to get some more. She was there for the longest time, than came running out with Rendell following her. I read their relationship, I since a strong devotion from him towards my daughter, but not the same from her. I asked her what he was doing, and Renata said 'I don't know father, this nomad just come up and started talking to me.'_

'_What for?' I asked coming up beside Renata._

'_I am just looking for….'he was lost on what to say._

'_A home' Monique asked as Chelsea started glaring at him._

'_Can he be a guest father?' Corin asked, I nodded in agreement, he was with us for the rest of the day. When we got back, Anthenodora came up right away with Heidi, but he ignored them. I hope you don't mind Rendell is in your room. Renata, Chelsea, and I walked up, I didn't give Aro that much warning, I don't think he really cared. When the girls finally left, I explained the rules to him. _

_I simply said this 'Even those you are on Aro's floor, you are still my guess and you will go by my rules…now with my daughters, Corin, Renata, and Chelsea where all hand-picked and transform by my dearly departed Didyme who loved them with all her heart and they are all I have left of her. If you hurt them…I will kill you. You can run, but Demetri will be after you, I was in the Trojan wars, and you being a nomad I doubt people will come to defend you.' _

_He nodded and said he has no interest in hurting any of my daughters. I nodded and told him now that we have that clear, he is to clean up and come to my floor at seven. That is the time my daughters and I spend the evening together, it is our guest last day so do not sit in the corner alone. now that we have that clear, I would like you to know every day at seven we have a simple I told him he has no choice but to attend, I then went back down to give him some privacy and sent Chelsea up with some new clothes. I think her and Afton wanted to have a little talk with him too. _

_He surprisingly came down to join us, he sat next to Renata the entire time asking her about her art work. He seemed amazed by her paintings, most people don't consider her a good artist he described them as breath taking. _

_Chelsea asked me if she should intervene on the friendship, sometimes she puts too much responsibility on herself. I told her, no, just let things happened. She agreed to back off, she has come into the habit of acting like the mother to Renata and Corin over these past few centuries, maybe it is because she is physically the oldest. Afton told her he seems to mean no harm, he just has an interest in Renata. Both Afton and I know she has a large mistrust in strangers, but this one seemed harmless._

_That night, I asked Monique to marry me as I normally do and she said no because her coven lives in France and it would be unfair to her mate's creations plus she is still in love with Horus. I am sure in the when we visit France, she'll ask me and I will say no because Voltaire is the only place my girls feel safe and I and I'm still in love with Didyme. I couldn't help but wonder if Rendell would be with us when we leave. _

_It was strange, the next day when we went to take them to the train station we had two unexpected passengers come in the car with us, Rendell and Aro. Rendell stayed with us, or should I stayed with Renata the entire time. I swear he did not leave her side once as we helped Monique, and the them with their luggage. It was strange as Corin was saying goodbye to Lois, Carrie and Bastain took me aside. Carrie explained it is hard being the only vampire with memory of being human. She explain when I rescued her from that nut house in North America, I had become an angel saving from the fate of her two sisters. She told me even those Mary Goldens, and Mary Brandon were not actually her sister. The human years Horus kept her safe they became sisters. She told me when she saw Alice Cullen, the memory of Horus taking Mary Brandon who they called 'Alice' away clicked knowing that was her. She thanked me for saving her again, and giving the Cullens addressed. So you might want to explain to Alice about Carrie before she writes to her. She gave me a hugged, and went with her coven._

_I don't know why Aro insisted on coming along, but I wish he hadn't because he kept us waiting for hours. My gosh, I don't know what he was doing just wondering around the train station aimlessly. I think Sulpicia should of stayed, I swear he was going crazy wondering back and forth searching every train tapping on every teenage boy he saw. We were all waiting in the car, well Rendell was off talking to Renata as we continued to wait. Aro eventually came out with a worried look on his face, so I offered to drive home. I notice while looking in the review mirror Rendell tried to grab Renata's hand as she took it away. Aro didn't say anything, but I notice something was strange, he seemed worried that made me wonder if he was looking he expecting a package or something. I don't know, nor care if it's his kingdom business it's not important to me._

_When we got back, I finally got Chelsea to tell me why she doesn't trust Rendell. She told me because he was a nomad and will convince Renata to leave here. I asked her why was she so worried, and she told because Voltari is the only save place in the vampire world. I think I am going to try and convince her and Afton to go away for awhile, set them out to see Morocco, or someplace like that. I would send them to Egypt, but thanks Aro they are most likely not welcome. _

_Anyway, find out about Rendell, and check out Alice for me will you,_

_Thanks, _

_Marcus_

I read the letter over and over again, as I started to put the pieces together. Some of it I knew, like the French coven's interest in Alice, Chelsea feeling Voltaire was the safest place. It was the beginning that came to me. I do remember running into the American nomad, Rendell who must of left with the Romanians after the confirmation with the Cullens. They were looking at Alec specially, even those all of us were their enemy, Alec seemed to be their main one.

Marcus wouldn't care if the Romanians made a companion, but Aro would, epically if this new vampire had power. I had to stop for a minute, Aro wouldn't those not alone. Jane was in Greece, she was scared of the Romanians. Alec was also scared of them too, I just thought of them as two grouchy ancients. I couldn't see why them making a companion would be any sort of threat to Aro's power, but he most likely would. I was confirmed that had to b were Aro sent Alec, he most likely sent him to destroy the third and take out the other two if they tried to get revenge.

That was imposable for Alec to go against those ancients. Aro was looking at for him at the train station. If he came back empty handed like Marcus had said it meant one thing. Alec didn't make it out of Romania, he was always the one most determine to get back home anytime he was on a mission. He would never stop to dwell or look at the sights, and he was never late for anything. If he didn't come home the time Aro had arrange for him it meant he wasn't coming home.

Alec was my brother, I may have been with the Cullens for several months but Alec has been my brother for centuries. Aro would of sent me with him if it was a killing mission, that meant he lost his life because I wasn't there to protect him. That was when thoughts came rushing through my head, guilt, sorrow…anger. Aro should of known better, he could of send Sanarago, Demetri, even Renata up with him. This made me very angry, and confused as thoughts of shock came running through my head. It seemed to unreal for Alec to be gone, I knew about death but still…Alec, my brother. Death seems so different if it is a loved one. This couldn't be happening, I came down stairs quickly saying it wasn't true, deep down I had a feeling Alec will never be in the tower again. I came down Emmett, and the rest of the family left it was just Jasper in the hall. I was glad, because I didn't want Edward reading my mind.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as he looked up at me strangely, I was avoiding it. I could tell he sense these feelings but I couldn't tell him why. I didn't know how they would react to Alec's death, I doubt they would be near as divested as I was right now.

I knew they might help me write that terrible letter to Jane, and Sulpicia. I knew Aro's marriage was over, but served him right for making Sulpicia to have another child's death be a mystery.

"I have better things to do," Jasper answered. "Besides, I guess you can protect the family."

"Some may disagree with that," I answered, I was far from the protector my loved ones too me for. The truth was, I wasn't very good at protecting others at all. I failed my human family, and I failed….Alec. I had failed to protect him, when Aro first told us about the twins. Sulpicia made me promise I will protect them, that promise was broken.. When I first realized he was not in Greece I should of told somebody, I could of gone off to find him myself, now it was too late.

I was angry when I stepped outside, more angry than ever. Why did Alec have to die? The Romanians could of killed me instead of him, I deserved it.  
"You are not going out with those emotion," Jasper came and stopped me.

"Why not?" I asked with a hiss.

"What's wrong now?" Jasper asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "Why would you care if something happen to me or to someone I care about."

Jasper was silent in not knowing what to say, I could tell he was trying to change my emotions but the picture of Alec being ripped, and burn kept haunting me. The picture of Jane coming home to find her twin gone kept coming to me, the picture of Sulpicia having to lose another child because someone didn't think his life was important to others as it was to hers kept haunting me. I was imagining her leaving Aro, with Jane both in pain of losing a loved one, it was hard to bare.

"What happen to you?" Jasper asked. "You saved Rensemee last night yet you act like it's not a big deal."

"Because I failed at saving others," I answered as other memories returned to my head. This was not the first time I lost dear ones, the last night of being human came back like a sword blade cutting right into me causing pain because of what I had failed to do.

"Like who?" Jasper asked.

"Like my family," I answered as those adoring humans came to me once again, like a nightmare. "It isn't fair, I should of died with them, I was a coward to escape. I shouldn't have been saved, I don't deserve this life. Why are those I loved chosen to die before me?"

"Why do you ask that?" Jasper asked, talking to me one on one for the first time. "Does it have to do with those artifacts in your room."

"Artifacts?" I said with a painful laugh. "Memorials, to a family that is forgotten, a family who my own self is the only proof of their existence."

"I see what you mean by pain," Jasper answered. "I wasn't created here ether."

"The first day, you asked me the story behind those artifacts…" I stuttered lost with words. "You may not think of me as the same when I tell you my story, but since it is a lost chance to have your respect, I will…."


	12. Chapter 11: Trusting Alice

I was born in Estonia, in the year 1326 sometime in the spring. I was unlike most of the guard members, I did not have any form of humble beginnings. I wasn't a slave, I wasn't a peasant, I actually was born into a noble family. My mother was a descendant of a Danish King, she was given an arrange marriage to my father. He ruled over the county of Harjumaa, which his ancestor earned for his bravery in the Battle of Lyndanisse for saving King Waldermar the second. His name was Felix the Great, and I was born on the anniversary of the battle that gave my family such honor. It is the event of my story, that becomes reason you won't find this part in any history book.

Before my parents had me, they had my older brother, Axel, my mother had several other children but being little to no medical care at that time it was only three of us who made it past the age of five. One of them was my younger sister, Kadri. Being the second son, it was tradition for us to join the oldest to inherit the land and for the other to join the military. My family was Danish, and we served the people of Estonia.

My family was part of the Duchy of Estonia, and we served to protect the people under them. I was a knight, that was successful in every battle I thought, including the St. George's Nightly uprising and was very successful even those we lost. As a matter of fact, I was leading some men by the raids by the time I was nineteen. I was doing rather well till the Battle of Warhill I was the only one in my regiment to survived, and I saved my leaders as well. I was given a great honor for my heroic deed. Another Danish Lord in Estonia gave me his daughter's hand in marriage.

This may seem strange for today, but back then arrange marriage was the norm, and to me the offer was nothing but an honor. Her name was Freja, I didn't see her till my wedding day she was in her mid-teens, and on her way to being a beautiful woman. She had no brothers, so her father made his estate as part of her dowry. It seemed my life was moving the way it was suppose to, I was to start a family with a beautiful bride and I was to be lord over an estate that was next to my childhood home.

We were at the wedding feast, when it happened. Some of the guest included my mother, father, younger sister, older brother along with his wife Liisu and their new son Paavo. Another guest was Freja's uncle, who was suppose to inherit the estate in till I came along. He gave us his best wishes at the wedding, even gave us a gift. Now that I think about it, it was something of too much value for a gift. He knew it was going to come back to him anyway.. He came to my wedding feast along with a few men, who stayed close bye even after Freja and I went up for the wedding night.

It was all quiet when they attacked on the wedding night, the screams of her mother was what woke me up for the last time. I smelled smoke, and could see Freja trembling as I went to get dressed and grabbed my father's sword. I told her to stay behind, thinking she would be safe.

I was walking out, slowly creeping through the halls to a fire let from her parent's room. I walked up to it, they were dead on the ground slaughtered. I stared at their bodies when I heard Freja's scream, I rushed back to see men leaving my bride's room. I only known her for a few hours, and I was already a widower. I grabbed my sword and fought against them quickly knowing I didn't have time to morn. The rest of my family was in the palace that night, and I was the most skilled swordsmen. I raced back hiding from the men as much as possible, that was when I walked in and saw my brother's room. I saw him and his wife, both gone along with their bundle wrapped up and knocked to the floor.

"No," I heard a scream, my mother had come from behind me. I could hear the servants and other guest screams echoing in the halls. I raced down there and killed the ones that were heading that way, unlocking the door to my parents room

"Felix, take your sister and leave, go away far as possible." My father started.

"What about?" I asked.

"Just leave, the palace is under attack, go." My father said handing me my sister's hand. "It is your job to protect her."

We were almost near the entrance of the palace when that young little thing stopped me. "Felix, I dropped my doll." She started.

"We'll get you a new one, let's go" I said as I grabbed her hand but she let go. I than watched her run, as I chased after her that was when the solders caught us. I couldn't do anything about it I watched as they came up to her.

"Go after that one," The solders yelled as I tried to reach out for her but it was too late, I was getting out numbered. Everyone I knew was dead, all I could think about was saving my own life. I I ran out of the palace as horse men came back for me. I jumped into the mote at the draw bridge was let down, I raced through the forest as their horses charge after me. I felt like such a coward running, but I was the only one left. I went off trail and climbed up a tree. That was when I saw a man in the mist, he didn't speak just pointed a place for me to hide considering the jump had caused me to break my leg. I felt the tree branch crack and I landed on the ground while the men were coming. I remember them coming, I also remember hearing Spanish in the back ground as the men after me screamed at the black coat strangling them.

I then saw the Volturi symbol for the first time as the man bent to look at me. I never saw Aro's face shortly after that I blacked out. I then woke up in Voltarra, next to a woman and a man.

The woman explained to me her name is Sulpicia and her husband Aro had saved me. I notice another man, she told me his name was Eleazar and he got my things for me. Eleazar didn't say much those, he just stared at me and kept saying Aro created me, and he was with him.

It was a century or so later, when Eleazar came back from Scotland, that was when he discovered them. Alec and Jane, they were young then but already part of the guard, protected by them. Sulpicia originally planned to change Jane, simply because she always wanted a daughter. I was sent up every so often to keep track of them, they were fourteen when they were accused of witchcraft. I raced back to Voltari to tell Aro they were accused of witchcraft. I went up with him, when we saw the fire, I quickly put it out and took them down. They were both coughing heavily because of the smoke that entered their lungs. Aro had no choice but to change them, he then sent me back to Voltarra with them were Sulpicia came and took care of them then Chelsea made them part of the family, and I went up with them. She made me promise to protect them, because she wanted them to be her children.

"Interesting story," Jasper said. "I always wondered why…your old coven was so…..loyal, you were made by Aro, it does kind of make sense. Out of curiosity did Aro ever mention why he created you."

"No," I answered. "Its kind of sad for him really, his sister was killed the same night of my creation."

"And Eleazar was there?" Jasper asked. "He told us she was created by her."

"Yes, he went to get my things. Apparently he witness the slaughter and followed me in till Aro found me." I answered, I always wondered why he changed me when there was nothing special about me. Maybe it was because he wanted to fill my instinct to survive, or to please Sulpicia.

"I'm sorry about the mistrust I have towards you," Jasper said sadly. "It turns out you and I have a lot more in common than I thought."

"I guess we did," I said as I heard a soft movement coming through the bushes, followed by Alice's figure. I could tell she was listening in, but I didn't care.

"Knew I would find you here," She smiled. "I came up when I saw the vision, and had to comfort you."

"About Alec," I asked.

"Yes, I've been having visions of him lately, I think now would be the time to tell you he is not dead." Alice explained. "I've been having visions of him for some reason since you got that letter from Jane, I know why now."

"Why?" I asked.

"From the last vision," Alice explained. "Aro did send him to Romania, but they did not kill him."

"What?" I said confused.

"Someone else is protecting him," Alice smiled. "Trust me, you need to be more open with us."

"I'll try, since I have no choice but to trust you." I smiled towards Alice. "Where is he?"

"He's still in Romania." Alice smiled. "I don't think he'll be coming back to Italy for quit sometime, change is coming, even those it is rare, change still comes and it is coming."

~X~

Pricilla returned home with her blanket and the gifts she had collected from her clients. She lived in a simple tower on what left of the ancient palace. She found the place rather gloomy, with the ancient stone walls but she still called it home. She wanted to plant flowers around it, but they saw it as pointless. She would do anything to brighten the place up, but they rather keep it glooming and whine about what they had lost millennia and a half before she came along. They wanted her be like them, but she could care less on getting revenge.  
"Had a slow night I take it," Stefan said as she came in.

"Yes, few customers," Pricilla said with a simple smile.

"But they left a couple nice gifts," Vladimir said as he looked at them. "Anyone we have to worry about."

"You mean the Volturi, no I don't think you have to worry about them." Pricilla said with a sweet smiled as they glanced at each other.

"Out of curiosity," Stefan said when he picked up the hand mirror. "Has your reflection changed?"

"No, Stefan," Pricilla answered. "It has yet to change."

"Well, hopefully it will soon." Vladimir said concerned as he picked up some of the treasures.

"May I retreat to my room please," Pricilla asked.

"You, may dear one." Vladimir answered as the two ancients glanced with worried looks at each other. They created Pricilla knowing she would be special, thinking she would have a gift that could be useful if they ever pick a fight with the Volturi. They were a little disappointed when they found out her gift would never be useful in a fight, or could in anyway be used to take down that coven. They still created her, and being raised the Ancient ways, they felt a responsibility to protect her and felt they had a right to use her gift for their benefits. She has many vampires loyal to them because of her gift, and collected many treasures because of her. She also knew deep down, they enjoyed her company and some-what cared about her. She did however refused to wear black, or be gloomy, that wasn't part of her personality.

Pricilla went up to her room, and put her rubbed her fingers together. She let out a smile, he had a train to catch, he was watching it leave, he was staying. She saw him take off his symbol and put it in his pocket. She had visions of him for the longest time, she can tell if one is ready to meet their mate. She assumed when she first saw Alec, it meant she was ready for him, and when the time is right he would somehow find her. She didn't know who she was then, she just kept seeing this short brown hair boy in black with red eyes. She kept describing him, even those they had no interest. She kept describing him, they became alert when she got upset because he cut off someone's senses for no reason. That was when they kept asking his whereabouts. She saw them in her vision when she touched their mates, when she went to North America. She saw Alec in a field across from him, and was torn as some sort of trail went on.

"Your back, Pricilla," Gudlaug, the woman she found for Vladimir asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Pricilla smiled. "I heard it's suppose to rain today."

"Yes, we plan to go hunting." Lady Isidora said coming from behind her sister, she was Stefan's mate. "Do you plan to go?"  
"No," Pricilla answered. "I already went."

"I see, you did have a long night." The two ancient female's smiled, they didn't know what their mates were doing to her by making their new enemy.

"Yes," Pricilla answered, she went to her room, and looked in the mirror of her vanity. She touched her cheek and closed her eyes, Alec, he was on his way here. She loved her creators, and was grateful to find mates for them. It caused her great pain when they lied to her, after she told him Alec was leaving his coven on his way to North America, clamming they plan to fight this Cullen family. She didn't like him going to fights, and expressed her concern to them. That had angered her deeply, they would kill him after all she had done for them, after all the loyalty her gift had build for them they were going to kill the only one that mattered to her.

She was glad it failed, very glad, it was kind of comical really. They told her if she sees a member of the guard she is not allowed to tell the customer, she is to deny the gift, even those she felt it was imposable for her not too. They didn't want her strengthen their ancient enemy, that she understood she never saw any of the guard besides Alec until they came back from their 'trip'.

Pricilla saw them making the deal with Rendell through their eyes, if she looked and watched them to plan ways for Alec's death. It was funny really, when she saw a Voltari guard member in the man they used her gift to hire. Instead she took him aside and said he is to figure out a way for Alec to come to Romania in exchange to tell him her name. He agreed to it, then told him who she saw. It was a woman he planned to kill only a few weeks prior her looking into him. She told him, that was what ended the deal. Then it was a couple months later, when she saw Alec saying goodbye to the one they normally sent to kill away. He told him to go then, and he left setting out to seek his soul mate. Then she saw another guard member in a customer, it was a young German. She told him where she was, but for this member's benefit Pricilla did not give him her name, instead she told him were she would be heading. She also told him she had to befriend Alec at the train station.

Pricilla saw Alec approaching the tower, she than heard them getting ready to leave. Pricilla quickly jumped down and rushed out to Alec. Who smiled when he saw him running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you," he answered brushing his finger across her cheek.

"They will kill you," Pricilla explained.

"What?" He asked.

"Come with me," Pricilla ordered as she rushed him to the side behind the tree as the four of them came out of the tower.

"Pricilla," Vladimir yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just outside." Pricilla smiled.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Enjoying the fresh air," She answered.

"Do you smell another vampire?" Lady Gudlaug asked.

"No," Pricilla answered. "It is spring time, perhaps its just the floral sent of freshly bloomed flowers."

"Perhaps," Stefan nodded, figuring that was why she was outside. "Are you coming?"

"No," Pricilla answered. "I need to go through my gifts."

"I see," Vladimir said, noticing her strange behavior. "We are off, we will be back at noon." Pricilla nodded as she watched them go off.

"Come," Pricilla smiled as soon as they left, Alec followed her up the tower to her room. He was shocked on how filled it was, things form all around the world.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Treasures," Pricilla answered. "Sometimes when my clients find the one I saw they send gifts of thanks. This dresser, was from the coven of India, took it out of a tomb of a princess." She smiled opening the drawer and taking out two butterfly brunettes and placing them in her hair. Alec smiled as she saw the joy in her face when she put them on. "These were given to me by a Caribbean nomad, he swan to the Titanic to get them for me. Aren't the beautiful they are my favorite hair piece?"

"You are beautiful without them as well." Alec smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to smile up at him. "When were you created?"

"1942," She answered.

"Sixty-four years." Alec smiled. "I can't believe you let me waist sixty four years."

Pricilla looked up and backed him onto her couch and gave him a kiss. "Now you don't have to waist anymore."


	13. Chapter 12: Pictures

I should of told Jane I was reading her letters to the Cullens, it was Easter when I got it. It was covered with stains, and inside had a lot of things that I would doubt she would want them to know. She even talked about the Cullens in her letter, the ending however had me wondering about Alice's prediction on a major change coming with the twins and prepared Carlisle for an upcoming phone call.

"_Dear Felix,_

_I am sorry the letter is covered with stains, but I was finishing coloring eggs for Easter. It is kind of strange ancients would be celebrating Easter but they do, and assumed we do too. They actually got me a whole crate of eggs to color, I wasn't very good but it explains the stains all over the envelop. _

_I think the Greeks are ahead of the Cullens when it comes to being vegetarians. Even those Carlisle never drank human blood, they have refrain from it a good six hundred years before him. The Cullen family is however still the second largest coven, even those they have twenty members (seventeen vampires, three WEREWOLVES not shape shifters) they consider the Volturi, for personal reasons, not political. They don't consider themselves vegetarians those, they refer to themselves as 'animal drinkers'. Its rather strange, the reason they gave up human blood is the same reason the Volturi don't want humans knowing about our world. They believe humans are much more interesting when they aren't scared of us. Hecate smiles and says, no matter how many thousands of years she lived they are always surprising her._

_Anyway, you ask for pictures I should explain them. The first one takes place in the trunk they use to fill their thirst. They don't hunt, they raise their animals. Only on special occasions they get a shark or whale and on mainland trips they try and find a bear or lion. It's kind of interesting, we are traveling to the other end of the the island where they have this gate filled with deer._

_One thing you should know, don't get attach to them. _

_They feed in a rather unusual way too, they have these needles and instead of sucking it out, they take a little from each animal and fill up these jars. They drink then pour them into cups when they need to fulfill their thirst. Once a year, Hecate will take samples of each of them and deiced which doe and buck go together, and when an animal gets so old the werewolves use it for their own filling. It's actually quit clever, oh, yeah, to answer your question they know several animal drinkers, so far I only heard them mention a coven in Saudi Arabia.'_

"That's quite interesting," Carlisle said as he looked at the picture. "We have to meet these people, sometime."

_Anyway, in the picture I am setting next to Philomela, but she told me I can call her Mela, Hector calls her Philly, he is the one with his arm around her. The girl across from me is Agatha, she is such a tomboy, very funny, and she has a way with people Empusa thinks she brought in her sense of humor from her human life. She has a way of making anyone laugh and she can sense when someone is …sad. Sophia is the girl beside Agnes, she has an amazing gift I am surprised Aro hasn't tried to collect her. She controls the clouds, she puts her hand up and clouds come to her and she sends it in the direction of her choosing. They use her to block the sun when they are making trips to the island with humans. She can also order rain, which is fun to watch. _

_Anyway every morning, Sofia, Agnes, and Mela take a cup of blood to their mothers in the gynaikon, this was a room for women in ancient Greek days. It is based on some sort of tradition, Mela takes two one for Hecate, one for Monroe (her mother-in-law). I deiced to take one to Sulpicia (who is a surprisingly a good weaver). I think she noticed how my clothes were gray and gloomy while everyone else had bright, happy colors so she made me new clothes. I was very surprised, but very happy. The next picture takes place in the court yard with my Greek aunts and uncles, Sulpicia and I. Don't I look beautiful in them, I am really liking it here_.

"She does look…..nicer." Bella committed taking the picture and showing it to Edward. I couldn't help but notice how motherly she looked, Sulpicia, I wondered if Garrett's accusations are true about giving up human blood. Both Sulpicia and Jane looked almost inseparable with their amber eyes. Jasper than looked at the rest of the coven, and took out a book him and Alice bought on Greek Myths to start matching the sisters.

_The one behind us is Hecate, she is like a female vegetarian version of Aro. She has a sense of humor that you have to think about to understand. She is very light, and rather joyful in a strange way. She is also has a keen interest to learn new things, (why she became vegetarian). Yet, she is also prefers the ancient way when it comes to taking care of covens. So Sulpicia and I keep it quiet about Aro making us call him 'Master', she would disapprove. She says covens are to be peaceful and welcoming to others (that's why they have so many friends). We are also to be respectful and loving to each other, and once your part of a coven you never leave it, covens don't abandon one another. She tells me in the old days vampires were to be friendly, and respectful of others….and nothing but and that's what their creators would expect from them. _

"I guess that makes you an ancient coven," Jacob pointed out as I read the paragraph, I couldn't help but agree.

_The one next to Hecate is her husband Matthias, he is not near as talkative as Hecate. He is actually very quit, and is normally working on something. Sometimes you can find him just standing there watching the sunset or sunrise talking to himself. He use to be a religious leader of some kind back in the Roman days, Hecate realized people were getting killed for this religion so she saved him from it. He was the one who convinced them to be vegetarian. _

_On the other side of Hecate is Empusa, and Stamio, they are travelers. Let me tell you, they know vampires form everywhere and have traveled everywhere. You can sit for a century straight and still not hear all their stories. They are actually thinking about visiting Voltarra, but I don't think they will have near as much fun, considering the rules. I wonder how Aro would act if they were around all the time. _

_On the other side of Matthias, is Liam and Dragomir. Liam is very witty, and quick on her feet. She is also very fashionable, always knows the latest in what is going on in the human world. It is hard to believe Dragomir was once a member of the Rumanian guard. He is very nice, and is always taking time out of his day to talk to me, I don't why he feels he has to but I don't mind. One day he told me a strange story on why he left._

'_Jane,' He said one day. 'I need to fix the fence on the deer gate, do you want to help.'_

'_Sure' I answered following him, he then made me hold posts while he nailed them to the ground._

'_I heard about you and your brother from other vampires, I heard your pretty powerful,' He smiled towards me._

'_Yes, I guess you can say that.' I answered._

'_I was once a pretty powerful one myself, back when I was part of the Romanian guard, I guess you could say I was their main jewel.' He smiled proudly._

'_What can you do?' I asked._

'_I can create an aroma of panic and fear,' He answered. 'When I looked at someone a certain way they feel panic absolute panic, they didn't even know why.'_

'_Oh,' I said, wondering why he was talking in past tense. 'You can't anymore.'_

'_I hadn't used my gift in fifteen hundred years,' He smiled proudly._

'_You didn't enjoy it,' I asked him. 'Making people feel that way.'_

'_I loved every minute of it,' He said with a shame. 'I loved how the other members use to go out of their way to please me….just so I wouldn't use my gift on them…I love the length my masters would go to protect me because of my gift…and most of all, I loved watching their faces as the panic came upon them.' _

'_What happened?' I asked. 'What made you know longer enjoy it?_'

'_The Romanians wanted a member of the Greek coven very badly, I was sort of jealous because my leader wanted him more than anything.' _

'_Aro,' I asked as he nodded._

'_But he was kept hidden, his creator had a shield that they used to hide him.' Dragomir pointed out._

"What kind of shield?" Bella asked out of curiosity.

"Hades had a gift to block sight," I pointed out. "This might have been good against yours Bella, you would still see him anyway." I answered. "His shield would create a mental illusion of sight, anyone he put behind it couldn't be seen, it was like they were invisible. That was how they kept Aro hidden from the Romanians."

"Alright, go on." Bella said, it seemed the family was into these letters.

'_One day, I met Liam, and fell in love with her…but she didn't feel the same about me.' He pointed out. 'She heard some things about me, and of course she hated me.'_

'_But she never met you outside the guard?' I was confused._

'_What does that matter, she knows I tortured people and I enjoyed it.' Dragomir pointed out. 'And that was enough, it made me realized how I came across to other people. You know it isn't power that makes you happy, it is the love of others. You don't want to gain respect through fear, you want to earn it. You want people to like you, not despise you. People respected me in public…but I am sure behind their back they hated me. You don't want people to hate you. '_

'_I see what you mean,' I nodded, but I still didn't understand what he meant. 'Than what happened.'_

'_Well, I was with them when Hades and Persephone were killed,' Dragomir explained. 'And they said something to me as I used my powers on them. He said he felt sorry for me, because I will never know what it is like to have people want you around, I will only know the thrill of fear. She told me that I will never be loved because of my powers, I will have respect, but not love because people fear to get close to me….they refused to tell me where they hid their coven and eventually got killed. Than we found another girl in Italy.'_

'_Monroe,' I asked._

'_Yes,' He answered. 'I didn't know she was Liam's sister when I tortured her, they knew those. They knew how much I loved Liam, and they still had me touchier her sister. When I found out, it was the worst I have ever felt. I torched someone I should have befriended. I didn't get it in till I hurt the people I cared about, and not the physical way. I realized who my biggest victim was….myself. I didn't have any friends because people were scared to befriend me. I left after that, it was night. I didn't give them any warning, I grabbed Monroe and left, she was so weak she couldn't fight me. _

_She wouldn't tell me where they were those, I found it eventually. I ran into a nomadic woman, who for some reason Monroe lit up instantly when she showed up. She was with her daughter Corin, and told me she was on her way to visit her brother and she would take Monroe. So I followed them do you know where they were hidden?_

'_Italy?' I asked._

'_Correct' he said. 'In a clock tower, you should of seen them when I showed up. Caius wanted to kill me, right then and there. When Aro touched Monroe, he told me I could be trusted. Hecate than said I can join the coven under one condition….I was no longer allowed to create panic in any more victims. It was hard at first, I had to find alternates for handling my temper, but I did it because Liam and this life was worth it. It was Liam's smile that help me give it up. I realized power means nothing without love, remember that Jane.'_

'_I will,' I said but I really didn't get why he was telling me this story. It was so strange, why do you think he told me this story, it was sort of pointless. I asked him if he ever contacted the two remaining members. He said once in awhile he checks on their well being, he hadn't seen them since the nineteen forties those…but he still wishes them the best. _

"Wait…she doesn't get the point of his story?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered reading it again, I was wondering why he was telling this to her, I looked around I could tell each of us had a theory. I read on before they could say anything.

_On the other side of Empusa and Samito, is Monroe and Charalampos, it was kind of interesting situation with them the other day. Charalampos was explaining how he met Monroe….than at the end of his story he smiled and said, 'I swear, ever since that day she has been my number one priority….of course I am sure all vampire men with mates say the same thing.' Than Monroe said 'Well, I don't think I could love you in less I am the one thing you can't stand losing.' Than Empusa looked towards Monroe and said 'Well, that's not always true is it.' Than Hecate said 'Monroe, please quite talking' they all looked at Sulpicia who just smiled at them and said 'I am glad you are someone's number one priority' I had to listen in on this, I was careful they didn't hear me._

'_I'm sure he cares about you somewhat,' Liam said, trying to comfort her._

'_Oh, I know I am on the list….I don't know how far down I am on it, but I know I am on it. It was really interesting, how every vampire I know talks about how overprotective their mates are…and I could disappear for a month and he wouldn't notice. Anthenodora knows her husband values her….he shows it a little too much by asking were the fire exits are when they go shopping together, but that shows he cares.'_

"That's weird, Dora said her husband does that." Esme interrupted.

"Really, it must be an ancient thing." I said quickly.

"Must be," I answered quickly moving on.

_I than heard Sulpicia say something that caught my attention. 'I love him, but I don't trust him. I know he loves me, but doesn't respect me…or he wouldn't be putting my children in danger. That is another thing I am worried about, I told him this time and again, but it just seems like I am nagging him. I fear it those, the way he presents them Jane and Alec will never find mates.' That one hurt, I couldn't help but wonder if it was true if Sulpicia really thought about it. I asked Sulpicia what was going on, she told me she doesn't know…yet but if they do….get a divorce…I can choose to be a Volturi guard member or part of the Greek coven. She told me it isn't my fault, its just after three-thousand years people change….they are no longer compatible. I thought about it, its really hard to choose. Aro did create me, but being frozen at my age…I need a mother. I care for both of them, and I'm angry at them for making me chose. _

_On a happier note, the next picture has Grisbert, doesn't he make Emmett look like a preschooler. Don't get me wrong, I still think Emmett's really hot, Grisbert is just hotter. Emmett does still have nice abs, but Grisbert is ten times more rugged and more handsome. I wanted to show you he is truly that handsome, despite being frozen at sixteen. He is very husky, manly, he could care less about his hair those, and does not bother with hygiene, yet this makes him even more attractive. Its a good thing he never got in trouble with the Volturi, because he would be hard to use my powers on. I would of ended up just staring at him in wonder._ I couldn't help but notice Emmett's eyes grew wide, as everyone else just giggled at this part. Alice than asked if she can look at the picture and smiled at it "Wow, he is a little cutie." I sort of felt bad realizing how embarrassed she would be if she was here when I saw the looks on their faces. I could tell all but Edward were surprised.

"What do the gurds say about me?" Emmett asked slowly.

"They nick name you poster boy, because the female guard members want a poster of you shirtless," I answered a little to use to there conversions.

'_Anyway this is a picture of him teaching me how to surf, interesting story. When they heard I was coming, Nikki went ahead and made me a surf board. When I told them I didn't know how to surf, Mela smiled and said 'That's alright, my friend Maggie, from Ireland keeps her surfboard here. She's not very good, so she has a beginners board, you can borrow it.' I asked her 'Are you sure she would mind?' She answered 'I don't see why she would, you're a cool person. I bet by the time she visits you'll be pretty good you can use the board Nikki made for you.' I agreed to it. Gisbert offered to stay on the beach and teach me how to stand as the rest of them went out. _

_I have to say, I was glad Alec wasn't there, I was even more glad Aro wasn't there. The way he taught me, let's just say he had no problem using his hands to move my legs and hips till they were in the right position and I had no problem letting him. He even came up to me and showed me how to set my shoulders and move my body. I then went out on Maggie's board and Alexander taught me how to do use it on water. I almost cracked the board once, but I was getting a good grip on it.'_

'_Anyway, I got a picture of the werewolves for you, it is at their house. You see everyday instead of watering the plants Sophia makes it rain at four o'clock. One day, I was caught on the beach, (despite what Sulpicia thinks, I didn't just happen to be where Grisbert was when Sophia mad it rain) and Grisbert just happened to invite me into their house._

"Yeah, right" Alice accidently said at loud, I couldn't help wonder too. I am going to assume despite knowing it was going to rain, and her vampire speed she got stuck in the rain by accident.

_They live in a cozy little stone cottage with three bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. They also have a tiny vegetable patch with roses up front. As they were sitting there I asked them where did they learn how to surf, Alexander answered 'California, we moved their when we were young.' He then and took out an old beat up photo album 'You see that's us when we moved there a beachfront house. It was an old black and white picture of two boys….who looked scared as if they were the only ones they had. 'You look scared' I pointed out. 'That was the reason we moved' Nikki said sadly. 'We lived in a place called Rochester, New York. We had to leave, because our sister was murdered…and our parents were so…stricken by her death they couldn't live in Rochester, our old town, anymore.' I couldn't help but notice they still had problems talking about it. 'So we started a new life in California.'_

_'Those roses' Beyzia pointed out. 'Are in memory of her.'_

"Alright, let me see that picture," Rosalie ordered as she grabbed them from my hand, her face became astonished. "Emmett," Rosalie said. "Take a look at this." They both gazed at the picture, in wonder. I then notice Rosalie snuck the envelop from me as I continued reading.

'They then showed me pictures of them in war with their uniforms, followed by pictures of them when they joined the coven.

_I figured out why Alec is not writing to me, I can't believe it but it has to be true….he's mad at me. Aro told me, I did get a chance to talk to him. Let me explain once a week, Sophia arranges for an island to have rainy weather and we all get in a boat and go there to sell a few things….and buy them too. Alec and Nikki bought something really cool while we were there. _

_Anyway, I sort of had to go because Gisbert got a letter from Ilona saying she needed to talk to me. I asked him why and he took at, she was in England visiting a few nomadic girlfriends when she found this vampire in an attic. She just calls him Al, he asked her to leave him alone but she said no, because he needs company. he told me she had this gift…of being liked, no matter how mean she is to someone they will always like her. _

_She thought this was strange, so she stated with him. She kept asking him if he wanted to do something else and he says no. She than told him about her coven, and she needed to contact Knodrat….because she needed money, that was Gisbert's theory. When she contacted him, this new nomadic friend agreed to take her home, so she would leave him alone. She than asked if he wanted to stay, and she told him the Volturi was after him, they killed his friend and now they are going to kill him. She wanted me to straighten it out with her new friend that is taking her home. He than told me Hecate is going to make him call his mother._

_That was when I asked about his coven, he told me some of the history. His mother Beatrix was from the Germanic European tribes at one time and was turned for companionship along with her sisters. She was originally part of a coven in North Eastern Europe, with three sisters, and a mother who loved them very much. One day, she found out her mother created an immortal child. She kept it a secret from her sisters but was scared, she saw how dangerous this child was, and what danger it put the coven in. She had no choice but to go to the Volturi. She thought they were going to kill the child, she didn't know her mother was going to be killed, too. When she saw them capture her mother, she told Aro her sisters were innocent, so their lives were spared after her mother and the child were destroyed. _

_He then explained to me after that her sisters abandon her. I asked him why, she did the right thing. He shrugged and said they still consider her the one who tattled, but she had no choice. He told me she was a nomad for the longest time, traveled around Europe and Asia. She was very lonely, so she decide to make a companion for herself. She wanted a son, for a companion simply because she figured she would enjoy the company of a son. _

_When he was sixteen he went rock climbing, but he was drunk and not that coordinated being drunk he slipped and fell into a lake at the bottom of the cliff. He got caught out the bottom and was drowning, but he strangely felt relax dying. He was thinking this was a peaceful death than he looked over and saw a woman swimming towards him, a beautiful woman that came up to him in a loving manner and sunk her teeth into his neck causing such pain. He explained to me how she kept him in the water for those days to make it easier. _

_I then asked when they joined up with Kondrat and Ilona, he said it wasn't for awhile. He then told me about them, it turns Ilona is not only his daughter through creation, but biologically as well. He explained to me Kondrat was a Polish noble in the seventeen hundreds. He had everything, a beautiful house, a wife who was with child, everything. He went to visit his best friend, Marik who arranged for his death. He took him on a walk were a gang of bandits came out to attack him, he remembered seeing Marik smiled as he let Kondrat with them. They beat him, and left in the woods thinking he was going to die until a vampire named Harof who was traveling with his coven found him. Harof knowing his coven needed someone educated to help their group decided to change him._

_After his three days, he wanted to go back, but Harof forbid it and his brothers made sure the newborn followed his orders. Harof went back for him and explained his wife was cheating on him and she thought the baby was her lovers. Harof eventually took Kondrat to visit the newborn baby, and being a newborn his coven deiced to watch him with the baby. He explained both him and his nomadic brothers agreed Ilona looked too much like him to be anyone else. He kept his distance, hoping she would have a human life until Ilona was around twenty, her 'father' arrange for her to marry the man that 'killed' Kondrat. Not wanting this to happen, Kondrat went to her and waited in her closet until she was alone. She was in her wedding dress when her mother left so Ilona could admire herself, he than kidnapped her, and changed her. They traveled with the nomadic group until Kondrat met Betrix._

_I than asked when did you become friends with Hector, he told me another story. It was in the sixties, Betrix heard of a vampire with a gift to see ones soul mate through touch. She said he needed a father figure, so she went to her. On their way there, she met Dragomir and Liam at a local inn, where they were hiding out because it was sunny. Dragomir was on his way to visit his brothers, she thought it was strange he did not live with them. Dragomir explained how he was the black sheep of his old coven, Beatrix of course, could relate. She then explained her story, Dragomir nodded and told her how to find this coven. He wouldn't really give that much information about the vampire that has this gift. Anyway, Beatrix explained Gisbert needed to experience coven life, she thought of contacting her sisters again, but she was scared they would badmouth her to him. He nodded and offered to contact Hecate while they were visiting this Pricilla. This coven (that Gisbert would not tell me) accepted Betrix's gift, and Pricilla told her about Kondrat. The next day before they set off to find him, Dragomir offered a place for Gisbert to stay while she searched. She accepted for him._

_Beatrix didn't know how to read or write back then, but her friends Siobhan and Monique arrange for them to meet once a month where they would write letters to Hecate on his concern and to him, giving Gisbert updates. Being an ancient, Hecate followed the instructions from Beatrix._

_Gisbert laughed and told me how he hated it at first, because he had to drink animal blood. They also forced him to help out, and when they found out he was illiterate, they forced him to learn how to read and have an two hour tutor secession with at least one of the members where he was schooled. They did not only teach him how to read and write in his native German language but in Greek, English, Turkish, Egyptian, Romanian and Latin (which are the languages spoken amongst the members). They also taught him Polish at Beatrix's request. He said Nikki and Alexander even insisted he learn math and banking skills. They taught him many subjects._

_Then they got a letter, actually written by Beatrix from in her handwriting from Moscow. She found Kondrat, and they found a place far from humans were they can be permit residence. Then the letter said, that they were going to get his new sister, and get him to live in this vally as a coven. Kondrat later confessed that he was weary of falling in love again because of what happened with his human life. But Beatrix was faithful to him from the moment Pricilla told her about him, she was devoted to him before they met. was The only problem him and Ilona argue over who is in charge. He says Beatrix is in charge because she was the eldest being one thousand years. Iolna says Kondrat is in charge because Beatrix asked if they could join them. Normally, Betrix deals with anything concerning him and Kondrat handles Ilona._

_Then we went to this one island, were Gisbert called Ilona, he started talking in German and I heard him laughing at something. He then smiled and called me over as I took the phone and talked to her._

'_Ilona,' I started. _

'_She's right here talk to her,' Ilona said. _

'_Are you crazy,' I heard a vampire with an English vampire yell. 'I am not talking to her.'_

'_Well, she can give you comfort' Ilona pointed out._

'_She's of the Volturi, the evil little creature most likely tortured them as they killed them.' He yelled. _

'_What's this about?' I finally asked, this vampire must of thought I didn't have any feelings or was death._

'_Jane,' Ilona started. 'Did you and your coven kill a bunch of vampires in North America because they had a half vampire child, and you mistake it for an immortal child? She asked very casual._

'_Oh, my, you could of said 'Did you go to the store and pick up that new shoes, and had to return them?" the vampire said, I could tell he was annoyed._

'_Oh, you want to go shopping because I must say you do need a change in clothes.' Ilona pointed out. _

'_Let her answer the question.' The man said even more annoyed. _

'_No,' I answered. 'Tell him the Volturi did not kill the Cullens or their witnesses.'_

'_They didn't,' the man said concerned._

'_No, they didn't' Ilona smiled. 'See how easy that was.'_

'_A little easier than I thought, you know as much as you have been annoying me, I am beginning to like you.' He said, I could tell he was smiling. _

'_It's a gift,' Ilona smiled. 'Jane, can I speak with Gisbert for a minute?'_

'_Sure,' I handed the phone back to Gisbert, they had a quick conversion and hung up. _

'_I'm going to make a quick phone call to Beatrix real quick, you don't have to stick around anymore.' He smiled towards me as I went to Mela, who was talking to her friend, Maggie in Ireland. It was quit an interesting phone conversion, 'Oh, come on Maggie, that's an awful strong word, she's not even mean…..no, she hasn't…..if you know I am telling the truth than why do you keep asking me….now listen she is family…..yeah, they were created by Hecate's creators mate that makes them family…..no, I haven't met them but I am looking forward to meeting them…..well, I'm not going around calling people sadistic and evil when I haven't even met them…..I highly believe that's true, come on, you'll like her….of course they know about them…..we are family, and we don't hurt each other…..why are you so surprised…..fine do what mommy tells you…..I don't know, but she can stay as long as she wants…..Mathias, Liam wants to talk to you." I couldn't help but notice Matthias rushing to the phone, I heard Gisbert arguing in German as I went off with Mela, Sophia, and Agnas._

'_Maggie's not coming,' Mela explained._

'_Why not,' Sophia asked._

'_Hard to explain, but she's being ridicules.' Mela seemed rather angry. 'She didn't know about our relation with the Volturi coven.'_

'_Well that's obvious, her mother black mailed us.' Agatha said, I asked them to explaned._

'_Remember when your coven contacted us to go to the Grand Caynon,' Agnes started. 'Well, Siobhan told us if we went with the Volturi to North America….she would tell them about the werewolves.'_

'_But we already know,' I started._

'_Yes, but not other covens know they know, and they didn't want other covens to know we are getting away with hosting them…so we had to turn you down.' Sophia explained. _

'_I know, wives' I heard Matthias spoke with laughter as I heard Mela whisper to Agnas. 'She called Jane sadistic.' I pretend I didn't hear that, I notice Agnes's face went into confusion._

'_What's going on?' Grisbert asked._

'_Maggie's not coming,' Hector answered._

'_Is it because of me,' Grisbert asked._

'_No, it's because of me.' I answered, trying not to seem affected by it. 'Why would it be because of you?' _

'_Because, she sort of had a crush on me, and asked me if I thought she was attractive. You know, if she could sense lying she shouldn't ask guys that. Anyway, I said yes, and she got mad at me. I mean she's cute, but I like girls who can hold their own, and have no problem just telling it like it is….if you know what I mean.' He looked at me when he said that. I then notice Sulpicia was on the phone._

'_That's great, how long is Chelsea gone, oh, well Renata is a sweet girl so I am not surprised.' Sulpicia smiled. 'Oh, who? I figured she would be nice….does Caius seem to mind….figure he wouldn't, he normally doesn't mess up your friendships….well glad you made a new friend and hope it goes well….at least it shows he needs you, I am sure they are use to customers asking if there are any explosive devises at a gas station. Anyway can I speak to Al….he does, really, he wants to talk to me. Why I'm just a regular vampire with no useful abilities….you know exactly what that means, Aro….think about it…..in case you haven't notice, almost every conversion we had this past decade has been an argument in some form or another…..well quit-'_

_."Let me talk to him." Hecate said coming over to her shoulder._

"_Hecate wants to talk to you,' Sulpicia snapped handing the phone over to Hecate._

"_Aro, how is the dear King Midas…that's what makes it so fun calling you it…..well, I don't think you can live without my advice….and it was really nice hearing you changed twins form other people, which reminds me remember that one time during your newborn year when you use your powers randomly, and they would tell you your powers shouldn't be used for evil….remember how concern that we put on a good impression in front of vampires because they said our behaviors shows how the creator handles vampires…. just curiosity are you doing the same? We wouldn't want vampires to think our dear Hades and Persephone were evil will we? …..Good, so do you think they would be proud on how your handling things?'_

'_Hey, look what we found.' I heard Nikki shout as Hector and Gisbert turned to see Nikki, and Alex coming through with three beat up four wheelers that seemed to be absolute disarray of junk._

'_Got it at a cheep price' Nikki smiled._

'_I can see why,' Dragomir pointed out as Hector and Gisbert looked at them in amazement._

'_Yes, we are thinking about taking them home and fixing up.' Alex smiled._

'_Only one problem,' Nikki said sadly. 'Missing a few parts.'_

'_Like what?' Gisbert asked. 'I have a four-wheeler back in Germany that I took from a….well, anyway it's all ripped up so it's sort of useless I can go and get the parts you need.' _

'_When?' Hector asked._

'_Well, Beatrix wants me home for Easter, she won't tell me why, she just said people are coming over she would like me to meet. And Kondrat said they might need my talents for these particular guests.' He started. 'She wouldn't tell me who, but apparently I am needed at him, Beatrix sounded shock, Kondrat said he was worred.'_

'_You are going home?' I asked, I couldn't help but be disappointed._

'_It won't be long,' he said giving me a strange look._

'_Yeah, we need those parts' Alexander pointed out as Beyza and Aysun came up from behind them._

'_Guess who I was talking too,' Belize smiled. 'Sulpicia you may like this too. I was talking to my friend, Tia, and we convinced her to come up for a visit and then we asked if her entire coven wanted to come up…and she said yes, she doesn't see why not. So, they are coming.'_

'_That's wonderful,' Sulpicia smiled. 'It's been a long time since I talked to my good friend, Kebi, do they know we are here?'_

'_We decided to let that be a surprise' Aysun said as she smiled at me, I wondered if they would of come if they knew I was here. I knew I was the reason Mela's friend Maggie wasn't coming._

'_You'll like Benjamin, he makes surfing a lot more fun.' Sophia said happily. _

'_Except he said something a little weird last time they visited.' Empusa sighed. 'After Siobhan warn us about tuning us into the Volturi, they came up. Wanted us to drop everything to go to North America, saying you might find more of 'our type' whatever that means. We asked them why do we need to go and stand against our brothers for these total strangers and Benjamin frustrated answered said 'Because if you walk down a sunny day in Athens, wearing picket signs that say 'We Are Vampires' the Volturi would of happen to went blind.' We would never do that and vampires can't go blind' I nodded as they said that._

'_Alright, Sulipica I think your husband is ready for you.' Hecate smiled. 'As always love talking to you.'_

'_Alright, Aro….that's not it at all….no….think about it…..well, they obviously mean a lot more than me than to you.' For a moment I was wondering if they were arguing about us. 'Fine, what Jane's favorite color…light blue….'Sulpicia started, I couldn't help but stay close. 'You don't get it do you…..well, I think Jane and I are going to stay for another week, because Kebi is coming up….well, she's my friend you know those people you get together with and don't threaten to kill or have a deep desire to take away family members…..name one…..are you kidding me, considering the nice little visit we had with them last winter when we were suppose to go to the Grand Canyon….well why don't you call him, and make it up to him….and not convince his family members to leave him. While you are at it, you may want to make sure the twins aren't view negatively there.…. well you become friends with Carlisle Cullen again, I may come back to you….speaking of children, did you tell Alec…..about what is going on, they need to know, Jane does….no I would never bad mouth her to you, I hoped you wouldn't do the same to Alec, can I speak with him?….Alec, you know the male twin, who's been living with us. I hope you haven't been badmouthing me to him?" Sulpicia started. _

"_Can I talk to him," I asked excitedly._

'_Good, now Jane wants to talk to him….yes, now. Aro, if you want to show an ounce that you care I would let Jane talk to her brother….alright, I'll live with that. But make sure you get Alec to the phone.'_

"_Aro, wants to talk to you first." She explained as I smiled, and took the phone. Gisbert stayed with me. _

'_Hello, Aro, how are things going' I said with a smile. _

'_I am find, dear one" He answered. "Enjoying Greece?"_

'_Yes, everyone here is so nice to me.' I smiled. 'I would like to speak to Alec about it.'_

'_You do know what's going on?' Aro asked, 'With Sulpicia and I?'_

'_A little,' I answered._

'_Well….the reason he is not writing is because he is mad at you?' Aro said, sounding unsure I don't think he wanted to tell me why._

'_Why is that?' I asked sadden as Grisbert came up beside me._

'_He thinks you chose to live with Sulpicia over guard duty,' Aro pointed out. 'I understand that, but he doesn't he thinks you abandon the reason you were created for, so he is refusing to talk to you." _

'_Tell this is hard for me too.' I said shocked, as Grisbert came up beside me….how could Alec be angry at me? He knows I need Sulpicia, Aro may of created me but I need a mother….How could he not understand that? Not to mention, I have not a clue what is going on. My gosh we should be in this together and he wants nothing to do with me. That hurt me even more, my own brother had turned against me. _

'_Tell him I'm sorry,' I said shock._

'_I will, but it will be hard for me to convince him.' Aro explained as Sulpicia grabbed the phone from my hand. 'Aro, let me talk to Alec, I need to tell him my side.' Aro hung up the phone again. It was too much for me to take, first I found out half the vampire world thinks I am evil, ….what because I am not afraid to use my powers? What right does this Maggie have to call me sadistic? Why do these random strangers hate me? Now my own brother has turned against me. _

_Grisbert came down from the dock, and found me sitting in the hold alone. I told Sulpicia I needed to be alone, yet for some reason I welcome his company. I asked him, 'When you met me, and didn't know who I was, you talked about me like I was evil. Why was that?'_

'_You shouldn't care about the opinions of others,' He answered quickly._

'_Answer the question,' I said rubbing my eyes. I didn't want to lose my temper around him. _

'_Well, I heard some things about you….but I don't think they are true?' I started._

'_Like I am evil, sadistic and heartless?' I asked. 'Just because I don't mind using my powers on people doesn't mean I don't have feelings.' _

'_No,' He said as he looked at me, I than felt the tension ease and quickly became totally relxed. 'I understand you use your powers, and have no problem being a shamed of using it…but when you over use it, it comes across that way.' _

'_Is that why people don't like me?' I asked._

'_Some people don't like you because of it, but who cares what they think' Grisbert said putting his arm around me. 'Jane, I had always wanted to ask you this….have you ever looked in the mirror and used it on yourself.'_

'_No,' I answered honestly. 'Have you used your powers on yourself.'_

'_You want to know what I can do…' He smiled. 'I can create an illusion of relxation, it has been described as being in water."_

'_Are you kidding?' I asked._

'_Only one person at a time,' He explained. 'But when I get mad, I don't make someone think they are drowning. I used it on myself, and it can make someone helpless. Try using your powers in the mirror.'_

'_Maybe, I should?' I said considering he once thought of me as evil. 'Sometimes when my victims are shouting things about me, I think they think I can't hear them….I have feelings. I don't show them, but that just makes me want to cause them more pain.'_

'_Well, if your causing them pain….they are not going to like you anymore.' Gisbert pointed out. 'You do want to have friends, right.'_

'_Yes,' I answered_

'_Than stop torturing people just for the heck of it, it's a real turn off you know.' He explained and let out a laugh. Now that I think about it, he's right. The next day he left to go back to Germany, he smiled at me when he left. He told me he would be back, and I told him I will think about what he said….do I really like the image people have of me? _

_Well, anyway can you do me a favor and write to Alec saying I am sorry for whatever I did…and I think I am going to try and be better if I make it back to Volturi._

_Thank you for writing to me, I hope I include all the pictures that you wanted,_

_Jane._

After we read the letter, I put it away and went to practice football. I was under enough control to let Charlie Swan watch us practice when he came to visit Bella. in Edward and. Rensemee got an Easter basket and was showing him as I practiced football. It seemed rather interesting being with my brothers, Bella was going thorough 'medical records' she arranged for me as Carlisle signed off on the papers saying I got my physical. So I was already to play football. They were also sort of anxious to hear about Tanya and her family visiting the other sister.


	14. The Denali Clan: Reunion

"What are you doing, admiring a priceless work?" Gisbert asked, knowing that wasn't what Jane was doing at all. He just finished observing her for several seconds seeing her rub her eyes, than slowly approaching the mirror with a sense of fear. She wouldn't, he thought to himself. He knew powers within the eyes worked on the reflection, that was why Pricilla gazed at her tiny hand mirror often, talking about her _edesem_, which meant sweetheart in her native language but she never said his name. He looked in the mirror to use his ability on his self when he needed to relax, he didn't think Jane would have the guts to use her own powers. She looked like one of those humans who were forcing themselves to do something they know will be painful. He watched as she stiffen with fear than started looking at herself, shook her head and did it again. After she looked at the mirror and said 'stop being a coward, if others can stand it so can you,' he knew he needed to intervene, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Nothing," Jane answered quickly turning away from the mirror with relief. "So are you leaving today?"

"Yep," Gisbert answered with a smile. "It's a full moon tonight, so Beyza and Mathais will be taking me to mainland while she does her usual errands. I am just going to get the parts, visit for awhile and come back in a few days. So you have nothing to worry about, you won't miss me that long."

"If I even notice your missing," Jane smiled. They were right, she was such a lier, he knew that would be the first thing she would notice.

"Don't worry, I have a tendency to leave an impression," Gisbert said as she let out a little giggle. "So will you be here when I get back, or will Italy to find enjoyment?"

"I don't know, but Sulipica is pretty excited to introduced me to her friend Kebi, _properly_, so I will be here."

"Great, now I will have to come back and make sure Ben doesn't blow your top off." Gisbert joked, knowing that was the last thing Benjamin would do, he was more scared Benjamin would have the wrong reaction and harm her.

"And I am sure the reunion of the sirens will be something you wouldn't want to miss,"

Jane pointed walking out with him. "So are you going straight home or do you make a few stops?" she was intensely curious about his life, he was the first friend she had that wasn't with the Voltari.

"I normally stop to visit my friend Pricilla," Gisbert answered as Jane gave him a funny look.

"Oh, the one who can see one's soul mate…..are you good friends with her?" She asked, Gisbert couldn't help but sense a little jealousy, and he couldn't help but like it.

"She's only a friend, and with her gift I doubt she would want to be much more so no need to get into a cat fight over me," Gisbert pointed out as Jane let out a little sigh. "Not to mention watching any catfight with you would be boring because you would just take them down before the fun stuff starts." As Jane looked down squashing the soft sand in her toes as the salt water came up to her feet. She was laughing, he was told it is impossible to make her laugh, but he found it rather easy.

"If she can see ones soul mate why doesn't she have one?" Jane asked curiously.

"I asked her about it once, she says its complicated," Gisbert shrugged. "But she has faith he will one day come to her."

"Oh," Jane sighed and looked towards him. ""Does she hate me like every other vampire?"

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Gisbert started, "If people didn't like you than why is everyone on this island so welcoming."

"Family," Jane answered.

"True," Jane sighed as Mela came up to her, along with Hector.

"Are you leaving today?" Mela asked.

"Yes, got to get those parts are Nikki and Alexander will be on my tale." Gisbert said as everyone let out a little laugh.

"Well, they are getting ready to leave, and Hecate is trying to find someone to go with Beyza to mainland." Hector explained. "Everyone else is busy getting ready for our upcoming guest, and Agnes and Sophia are wondering if you could…."

"Come along, I'd love too" Jane smiled towards Mela.

"Bye Jane," Gisbert said as Hecate notice Beyza and Mathais coming down the stairs, Gisbert than made a bold move as he noticed the wind flying in Jane's hair, he pulled a strand back and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up, and touched it, being caught by surprised as an awed smile came on her face.

"Can you mail these letters for me?" Jane asked.

"Sure," Gisbert said as he took the letters. "See you when I get back."

"See you," Jane smiled wanting to kiss him, instead she touched his cheek and walked away.

The boat came to an abandon beach in the mainland around ten o'clock that night. One of the first things he notice was a human couple walking barefooted on the beach at the wrong place during the wrong time. Gisbert stared at them, as Beyza walked down looking at the list than stopped, as a gentle breeze blew through the air causing her to pause and stair. She than looked at Gisbert knowing he was thinking the same thing. Beyza's jaw dropped trying to fight the sweet temptation as Gisbert saw the couple walk towards them holding hands, with their hearts beating pumping that devours scent. He only had a few more hours to live by their strict rules but temptation was near them, Beyza had an even harder time, she gave up humans not for the human sake, but for her family's survival. Mathais came down with a smile as they felt a slight sniffle come up their noses making the scent disappear.

It was strange for as close as the Greeks claimed to be with the Voltuir, they kept Mathias gift hushed from Sulipica and Jane. Gisbert wondered if the two even notice Mathias following them around, watching them like little children when they were around humans. Hecate pointed out Mathais is the one who made them become animal drinkers, or 'vegetarians' as Jane called it. She let them assume it was his religious personality and sense of moral reasoning mixed in with their curiosity and eagerness to learn. He could block off scent and make other scents stronger, he had the power to block off his gift forces them to drink animal blood too.

"I guess we have to go to the mail box," Beyza said a little embarrassed as Mathais nodded. She left quickly, making sure she did not give in, she had the hardest time accepting their diet.

"I'll check the mail box, I have to get these letters in." Gisbert said opening the box to find three post cards from Morocco, marked for Jane, and Sulipica, he looked at the third one it was to Alec, who was in Volturria. It was from a couple named Chelsea and Afton, Gisbert took them to Mathais.

"Oh, I remember sweet Chelsea," Mathias smiled. "Her mother came to Greece my newborn year, to offer some help, she was a good woman that one. I wanted to leave, so Didyme came down to make cheer me up, she brought along her son and daughter to help. She had Chelsea make me loyal to these woman, she was close to her son those. I remember when Didyme took me aside and had her son Eleazar explained my powers and she than told me how to use them. Sweet Chelsea, scared to leave the city with out protection since her mother's death. Glad she is off, Afton must have been writing them fast and got addresses mixed up, Gisbert put it in an envelope and mail Alec's too him."  
"Sure," Gisbert answered, he wanted to write a note giving him a piece of his mind but didn't, instead he just wrote it down on an envelope and mailed it along with the rest of Jane's things as Beyza came up with an astonished look, staring at an envelop intensely.

"Are you leaving," Mathais asked as Gisbert nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't give in till I'm out of Greece," Gisbert pointed out as Mathais nodded while he left with Beyza. Gisbert walked at vampire speed a few blocks when he saw a motorcycle that belonged to the Greek couple. He figured since he couldn't have their blood, he minus well of gain something from them. He grabbed it and drove off, planning to make a hunting stop as soon as he passed the Greek border.

Gisbert started traveling the back paths at sunrise to avoided the border guards, because he didn't have a pass port and was pretty sure he was the last person border control wanted to see. He felt the wind blow in his hair going down the abandon dirt roads driving so fast humans couldn't even notice. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if Jane was riding right behind him with her elegant arms wrapped around his waist, that might make him slow down to make the ride last longer. He heard many things about Jane before, none good, and from his experience all false.

He actually grew a deep concern for her, he never cared whether or not hurt someone's

feelings, when they asked for their opinion. He was always honest and believed no one could be too honest. So when she asked him how other vampires view her and the misuse of her powers he felt it would be cruel to tell her others could care less that she makes them think they are having unbelievable pain, and no one judges her because she enjoys doing it. He told the truth exactly the way it was, he wasn't prepared for the look on her face.

It could have been the wrong timing considering her jerk brother abandon her, and finding out her parents might be splitting, but he couldn't let people continue to view her so negatively. The way she looked, those, after he told her the truth the way her faced looked after finding out majority of the vampire world hated and feared her. He wondered if she was using her powers on him. In till she looked away and he felt the same pain deep in the pit of his stomach, he decided he shouldn't mention if they looked he used his power of illusionary relaxation and she use her power of illusionary pain at the same time the person would feel completely normal. He wondered if he was the first person who dared to tell her how her powers effect others, and letting her know about her biggest victim, herself.

Gisbert heard a great deal about woman of the Volturi, Jane was the only one who was talked with a negative aspect. 'Volturi woman,' a smile came across his face thinking about the tales of Kondrat's nomadic brothers telling their newest addition, Fred, about them. He loved Iolna's nomadic uncles easy way of life. There was Harof, the Viking leader that created Kondrat and his brothers simply to have some buddies around, Alfred, a former serf created solely for companion ship, Sukh, a Mongolian created for the same reason and their newest additon Fred who Gisbert was introduced to last summer. He was the only member of the brothers who were not created by Harof. They found him in Van Cover last spring and invited him to join, being new to the vampire world Fred agreed to travel with them. Gisbert remember the meeting when Kondrat, who worked so hard to convince Harof changing humans is not the only way to make friends. After one disapproved look at Fred, Harof explained 'Now, before you say anything I want you to know I didn't create him, he was made by some bitch in Seattle that he wants nothing to do with, we saw him sitting on a bench on at a park in Van Cover waiting for someone. Sukh here saw him, and came up to me so I went up and ask what he was doing.

He than asked me all I knew about the vampire world, and I told him I can't tell you, but I will show you. Then I gathered my brothers and we had a vote, and I decided to let him join. First I wanted to see how he got along with my niece.' Unfortunately, the two only became friends, and nothing more.

Fred than told us he heard there is one coven in charge of all covens Kondrat explained to him about the Volturi. That was when Alfred and Sukh smiled with instant pleasure, apparently their trip to Voltarra went rather well. Volturi women, they all smiled, they suggest he make one and only one visit.

The two than explained how its ran by three men are dictators but their woman will make you support them. After explaining to Fred about the rules and the reason for the rules they explained the hospitality of the women, Gisbert hearing about the Volturi from the Greeks and the Romanians, complete opposite sides so he listened closely to seek an mutual opinion. 'When you go there, and ask to stay for awhile ask the leaders in front of the wives. They are ancients and expect their husbands to have the standards of ancient hospitality of hosting nomads.' Fred already understood the difference between nomads and civilized covens by this point.

'Marcus's daughters,' Alfred smiled. 'Don't let first impressions fool you, they may seem sweet, and good when their father's around…..let me tell ya. Once the widower leaves you will see those two guard members are nothing but flirts.' Skah would say. 'Corin, is the one who will fool you the most, she will give you a tour of the city, which may seem boring in till she invites you to the movies. I suggest you go and don't let her choice in dress fool you, and when she ask you which one you want to see don't choose a movie you are looking forward you won't be watching it with her next to you.'

'Renata is unique,' Alfred would always say. 'She will have no problems watching human sports with you as long as you put your arm around her. She may not be very good, but ask her to play and you may start accidently running towards her let me tell you her shield is only used for Aro.' Both of them would let out a laugh. 'She has no problem letting you run into her and having your head land on the right place.' Fred than gave them an odd look and asked if that was it. Both of them shook his head and explained there is more. 'Marcus daughter's are good hostess, but they won't stay friendly long.' Skah started. 'The oldest Chelsea is like an object at a museum, you can look but you can't touch, she is taken'. They than explained to him how when vampires fall in love, that is it. 'So if you are not willing to commit to them or planning to stay Chelsea will lead them away from you.' Alfred said sadly.

'Don't worry, Heidi will give you what you really want.' Skah said as Alfred's eyes beamed.

'Now, as a warning, Caius is the cruelest, it may be common since to avoid him all together' Alfred started. "But his daughter Heidi is nice, very nice.' They smiled at this part, as Fred nodded understanding what they were talking about. Skah explained how she has a gift, a gift that is opposite of his, and has needs. She will ask you to full fill her needs, and how you will want too. 'Be careful with her those,' Alfred warned. 'Don't brag as if it is some accomplishment because with her it is not much of a challenge. Don't disgrace her either, or shatter her reputation, or cause others to speak ill of her. That will upset her creator. When you upset her creator you become the enemy of Caius and his family, that is when I suggest you leave to get a head start. Caius will send his creation, Demetri out looking for you let's just say that mistake will make you a pile of ashes.

Fred than mentioned about thinking the Volturi, and describing this one young female who seemed to be a leader, she didn't seem appealing at all.

'Jane,' both of them said at the same time. 'She is Aro's, the leader's creation. There is only one way to deal with her DON'T.' They explained how the twins are the jewels of the shield, and how she could cause pain to anyone who displeased her. They told both Fred and Gisbert how it is impossible to befriend her and to not even go near her, they might upset her and than she will cause pain. No one has ever dared to befriend her, and no one ever will, because everyone fears her. That was when Harolf stepped in, saying there is no way Fred will being going to Voltarra because he knows Aro would send Chelsea up to snatch him in a heartbeat, and he is not going to risk losing his only talented member. That ended the conversion.

Gisbert wasn't the kind who judged from what he had been told. He learned that early in his life, Beatrix spoke kindly of her sisters, even those they abandon her. Gisbert had no respect for them. It was the same way Jane spoke kindly of Alec, and he just learned he was truly an insensitive moron who chose Aro over his own sister, abandon his own family without any thoughts are feelings. Gisbert was tempted to take a detour to Italy and drag Alec to Greece and force him to apologize to his sister. Gisbert learned one thing from the Greek coven, family is family and once you are in a family, you can't be out of the family. That was why the Voltari protected them, despite their ignorance of the law. They heard of the Volturi's injustice from many of their friends, yet Hecate still talked about them like they were children.

Gisbert stopped to visit his friend Pricilla, who sort of become like family over the years. Gisbert remembered hearing about her, it was when Beatrix took him to visit her friend Monique, the leader of the French coven. They were nomads then, and Monique Beatrix's friend Monique, who introduced them to her newborn Genève. It was very odd that Monique, took her son to Paris to kidnapped a collage student for her to change. She wasn't lonely like Beatrix when she changed Gisbert, and Genève certainly did not show signs of special ability except for being highly opinionated, she also had a good human life ahead of her. It went against her gift to change her, Beatrix was worried she was making a newborn to somehow revenge Horus's death. Monique than explain it wasn't for her, it was for Aldric. She told them how Aldric was hunting with Balstin in Hungary, and had a run-in with Stafan and Isidora asked Aldric if it upset him his brother had Carrie and didn't have anyone. Beatrix only thinking of Gisbert thought she would help her find him a father figure. Aldric told them what to do, and off they went. than explained to the French how Gisbert needed a father figure, and asked Aldric where to find Pricilla. She than got the tiny silver bracelet her mother left her, symbolically trading her old coven in for the new one. Gisbert thought it was just an ugly old thing, they carried around with them.

Sunglasses had become a useful invention, they were in a tiny country inn waiting for it to be night again. They notice other vampires staying there, it was Dragomir, and Liam who were debating on if it was wise to leave Liam's decade old creation, Sophia at home. Beatrix of course interrupted to tell them about her creation Gisbert, and being the friendly people they invited them to visit while they waited for the day to end.

Gisbert remembered being shocked by their genital gold eyes, that was when Liam explained the benefits of animal blood.. Beatrix slowly made her way to asking about Pricilla. Liam rolled her eyes, saying she brought clothes for the girl but they wouldn't even let her look at them. Dragomair than explained how he is not on good terms with his ancient brothers and he has never even seen Pricilla because of their resentment. He knew about her, and cared for her deeply because of his relations to the girl. He also was worried if a teenage girl born in the twentieth century would be able to stand being around a bunch of winy ancients that give her limited freedom. Liam than asked Dragomir sarcastically what does he know, he is nothing more than a traitor. He smiled and said, it's a good thing he did he will never be what he was for them again.

Beatrix nodded with understanding and told her story, how she walked in on her mother holding a screaming baby who was in his transformation. How disgusted she felt when she realized her mother had bite a toddler, and caused such pain to such a young and innocent thing that would never experience life because of her? It was a crime, she stole his childhood, teenage years….everything from him. She could of waited, but she made him illegally.

How confused she felt on what to do, how her mother tried to convince her not to keep the secret, and how scared she was that someone else besides her told the Volturi. She than told him how she told her mother she was going to make sure her sisters did not find out, and how she did one last thing for her mother by leading them far away from where her mother kept the child. So they wouldn't find out before she told Aro the reason why a village was slaughtered because her mother found a baby and turned him. She than told him a thousand times her sisters had no idea.

She was traumatized watching them capture her mother, that is why Beatrix made sure the law was followed. She knew she had to face her sisters as the Volturi made them watch her mother burn with her child.

When the Volturi left, her sisters told her to leave and wanted nothing to do with her since, eight centuries later she made Gisbert. They wanted nothing to do with him then, and made her out to be a horrible monster. Beatrix told Dragomir how she wanted to start a new coven, and planned to seek out her soul mate after she met Pricilla but she also wanted Gisbert to experience coven life during that time. Dragomir understood why Beatrix didn't want to contact her sisters about Gisbert, she was scared they would turn him against her. Dragomir understood, he wouldn't want Stefan and Vladimir around Sophia giving their opinions on him and Liam's relations. Liam called Hecate, and arrangements were made along with a warning not to tell where Gisbert will be staying while she looked for the man Pricilla would see.

That night, they went to the Romanian's tower, they accepted Beatrix's gift, than asked Gisbert to befriend Pricilla. He agreed, considering she had no other friends, you couldn't help but feel discomfort around those four. When he returned to Beatrix,. he became very good friends with her, and never asked her to use her gift in till Iolna decided to use her. He figured he minus well, than she didn't tell him who her mate was, just told him to go to pay a visit to Hector and take the train

"Gisbert how lovely to see you," Stafan said with a hiss as Gisbert walked in with discomfort. . "Pricilla is away, wait here in till she returns."

'_Gosh, she better tell me who my soul mate is this time,'_ Gisbert thought as he came in alone with just him and those four ancients. Gudlaug was the one who made it hard to relax except of course when Gisbert was around. Gudlaug had a gift herself, she always knew when a rule had been broken and she would always speak up when a rule has been broken. This made Pricilla's life a little more harder, she didn't complain about it at all those.

Gisbert couldn't help but wonder if they had a deep hate for Jane, and passed their prejudice of the Volturi on to Pricilla. He knew they hated the Greek coven because of their loyalty, and Aldric said he had to keep quiet about their loyally to the Volturi. Gisbert learned that the hard way, by making a mistake of inviting Pricilla to Greece with him, you think he sat the tower on fire by their reaction.

Gisbert knew the rules regarding Pricilla's gift. If she saw a member of the Voltuir, or the Greek coven she was to give the gift back to the client because they didn't deserve that fate. Before she used her gift on anyone, they had to have to give something in return. Another rule was the Volruri symbol was a forbidden object in the household which was their easiest one.

"When Pricilla gets back you will talk to her," Stafan stated sternly. "She has been behaving strange lately, and we should know what is going on. She has been way too happy lately."

"Isn't she always happy?" Gisbert asked, being joyful with this coven was strange alone.

"Happier than normal, and she has been running off a lot." Vladimir stated with a hiss. "Alone," Gudlaug clicked. "And sometimes we have come to visit her at night, in the spot where she meets her clients and she has not been there." Gidlaug was Vladimir's mate, and had a tendency to act like a headmistress in an all girl's school when she used her gift.

"She tells us she went hunting," Vladimir sighed. "But she doesn't hunt more than she has too, because of what she sees in her pray."

"She has also been snappy with us, she's been unruly too." Stafan complained. "Which is strange of her, because she has never raises her voiced at us. She has never been ungrateful to us but lately she has been."

"You will talk to her, find out what her problem is," Vladimir ordered.

"Maybe she got a life, and found a few friends among her clients and is hanging out with him." Gisbert pointed out thinking how Agnes, Sophia and Philomela would love her. Jane would be questionable considering they are ravels, and both of the girls have been a little sheltered by their covens over the years. As a matter of fact they both been very sheltered, he came to the conclusion long before he met her, Jane would be helpless without the Volturi. Pricilla was a bit too girly for Jane, but he was sure they would get along well, as long as Jane didn't use her gift.

"She is not allowed to seek friends with out our approval, we don't want her to be discovered by the Volturi," Isdora explained frighten, their mates were terrified of the Volturi. "You don't seem to understand, they will kill her and I mean kill her."

"A rule has been broken," Gudlaug interrupted causing instance silent as Pricilla came in. soaking from the rain with a bouquet of wild flowers. They were right, she was soaking wet and her hair was a complete mess as if someone's hands have been through it. Her skirt was untidy and wrinkled. He also notice she absolutely glowed, and the worry in her ruby eyes were gone.

"Pricilla, friend is here." Vladimir stated firmly, Grasberg loved the nickname they had for him, as if he was an employ. "Why are you late?"

"Picking wildflowers," Pricilla answered, than looked towards him surprised. "Gisbert, you came alone."

"Yes, he is alone, I see you did not finish your deal with him….is that the rule you broke?" Isidora asked worried.

"Yes," Pricilla winked towards him. "I did not tell him who his soul mate was, that is the broken rule."

"Take him to your room and tell him who his other is," Vladmir said firmly, Pricilla preferred privacy with her clients because she considered it a personal thing.. "When visit with friend is over, come down you are staying here today. We have company coming to see you, yesterday Stafan saw a shape-shifter from America, and he wishes to see you."

"But Master, I need to go to Brasov and…." Pricilla started in a pleading way.

"Silent, you will stay with us," Vladimir ordered at her. "What is in Barsov that is so important? Tell me why do you need to go."

"Nothing master," Pricilla said with a blink.

"We could go with you," Gudlaug stated.

"I will stay," Pricilla said in a rather protective way.

"Now go talk to friend, he will leave in an hour that is when shape shifter arrives." Vladimir said firmly.

"Yes, master." Pricilla said in a very respectful manner.

"Nice, to see you again," She smiled towards Gisbert as she dried herself off and placed

her hair in a pony tail than went into her closet to change. "They approve of so few people, did you bring it?"

"You got that right," Gribert answered placing a fashion magazine on her couch for her to discover later, she loved fashion. " By the way I am sorry for getting mad at you last time."

"I thought it would have been better for you to find out," Pricilla smiled than taking his hand and looking into his eyes. "She misses you already, she is thinking about what you said."

"What?" Gisbert asked. "I already met her….who?"

"I gave your gift back to you already, it is a coven I am suppose to give the gift back if I see them, instead I will just give you task," Pricilla said with a smile. "They said I am suppose to give the gift back, they said nothing about a task. That is what I did for Rendell, and I am very glad he filled his end after I filled mine."

"Is it a member of the Volturi?" Gisbert asked as Pricilla nodded, he wondered if it could be.

"I think I know who, but for the heck of it I'll take on a task," Gisbert smiled. "I want to know for sure, before I go and tell my mother, her mate and his daughter."

"I can't go to Barsov, I am suppose to meet someone there," Pricilla explained sadly. "I want you to meet him for me, befriend him. It is important to her you befriend him, as it is important to me."

"No problem," Gisbert shrugged.

"Good, he will be wearing jeans he stole from his last prey along with a green t-shirt." Pricilla stated looking into her hand mirror for details.

"He's a vampire right?" Gisbert asked.

"Yes," Pricilla answered. "Easy to spot."

"I will meet him on the way," Gisbert answered. "Are you still coming up for Easter?"  
"Can I bring someone?" Pricilla asked, she didn't celebrate Easter as a human but when his coven invited her up the first time, she figured it's a chance to celebrate something instead of morning about what the Romanian coven lost.

"Sure, Kondrat said something about company, but not too much detail I doubt they would mind another friend." Gisbert shrugged.

"This is a friend of mine," Pricilla smiled. "My very, very, very best friend."

"We are having company over, but I am sure they won't mind you," Gisbert answered. "I will tell your masters about Easter on my way out."

"Thank you," Pricilla answered on their way out. Gisbert noticed her wearing a necklace that had a single stone in the shape of a heart.

"Where did you get that?" Gisbert asked.

"A client," Pricilla answered with a smile. "A very special one, have fun in Barsov."

Barsov

"Sorry, but I can't find this symbol anywhere." The jeweler pointed out handing the old symbol back to Alec over a pile of open history books.

"It is over five hundred years old, and it is from a very powerful family in Italy." Alec pointed out, trying to disassociate himself with the Voltari. It was the only way he knew around Gaudlung's gift. If he was no longer with the Volturi, he could sneak into her room and she would have any trouble with them. He could be with her, and she wouldn't get into trouble. He almost got caught last time, and she told them she used her gift with out permission on a human. He hated her having to lie on his behalf, but to her it was worth it. She asked if they just wanted to run away together, but he was unsure if he could protect when vampires no longer fear him. She was safe with them and that was all that mattered. He will give up the Volturi, being a guard for the royal family, having the honor of the jewel crown all meant nothing to him now. He had a mate, and she changed his world. Why would he want to be the protector of the royal coven, when he could be the protector for someone who loved and adored him before they met.

Alec left everything at home, he saw the truth for her eyes. He wanted nothing to do with Aro now. He asked him to take something so beautiful with so much joy form this earth. He will no longer be his puppet, he did not care for him. Pricilla showed what it meant to care for someone. She pointed out, how everyone he had killed had a soul mate, some just haven't met their yet. When she saw him kill other vampires, she saw their soul mates in their eyes. He no longer worked for Aro, he had a mate now, it was time for him to consider his priorities, Pricilla was his first and only priority. He would give anything to sit with her, and hold her without fear of the Romanians, or the Voltari.

Alec was waiting for her to meet Pricilla, she liked shopping, and wearing bright clothes. He wanted to just walk with her, hold her hand and carry her bags. He wanted to see her smile when she saw something she liked.

He was told her masters hated Barsov, too many humans. He was hoping they didn't suspect anything, she should have been here by now. He waited and waited for her in till a large black motorcycle came flying through the city and parked right in front of the park bench he was sitting on. He than felt like a great cloud come over him, as he saw the vampire take his helmet off out of all the people for Alec run into, out of all the vampires for Alec to see again. He recognized the annoying vampire he met at the train station a few weeks ago, which now seemed like years to him.

"Hey, I remember you." Gisbert said remembering him, the strange black hair vampire that he met at the train station causing him to miss his train and end up on the wrong one to Croatia, where he met Jane. He observed him, he looked to be a bit younger than Pricilla and a bit older than Jane. "Your that one guy asking how to find Pricilla, did she tell you? "

"Yes," the boy answered. "She told me who I am suppose to be with, I heard she didn't tell you."

"No, she didn't," Gisbert answered with a laugh. "You know that means she is a member of the Volturi." Gisbert than noticed him place something deep into his pocket.

"What's that you got there?" Gisbert said following the boy up the street.

"Nothing," the boy answered. "Well, it means nothing to me." Gisbert noticed his cell phone ringing. "Crap….it's my step-father, stay there for a minute will you." He notice the boy nod and left, Gribert followed him any way.

"Hey, Kondrat, what's up?" Gisbert said quickly.

"We are at the airport, your mother is waiting for a plane, our company is arriving, and I think we will need your gift for these visitors. Where are you?" Kondrat asked quickly.

"I'm in Barsov," Gisbert answered.

"Did you?" Kondrat asked.

"Yep, saw her this morning," Gisbert said. "She wouldn't tell me who she was, again, but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"How was Greece, do we need to worry about them?" Kondrat asked referring to the Volturi, how he would like to stand up for Jane just for once.

"Heck no," Gisbert smiled, thinking of telling Jane the truth. "I think dimmed their jewel a bit those."

"Well, I am beginning to question Pricilla, Iolna called," Kondrat explained. "I didn't like the way her new friend was speaking to her…..he was rather rude, as if he was trying to get rid of her."

"Well, I don't know maybe it will work out," Gribert shrugged. "Iolna does need to be tuned down a bit."

"I guess she does," Kondrat said as he looked over to seek…not two, but five vampires coming off the plane. "Speaking of Pricilla's matchmaking, I am here to pick up your mother's guest, and I suggest you come home soon. Your gift might be a bit handy with meeting them."

"Will do, will do," Gisbert smiled as he followed the boy down, and watch him head into a simple pond shop. "We need to talk about something when we get back, I met this girl." Gisbert than notice the boy going into the pawn shop.

"Sure," Kondrat answered. "It sounds important"

"Yes, it is," Gisbert answered. "This may be a little complicated than we expected."

Alec figured he was sidetrack, and snuck into the pawn shop trying to ditch him. He could care less about this special girl of his, or how complicated things are with them. The boy followed him into the pawn shop, talking loudly on the phone. "Yes she is hot, very hot, couldn't believe how hot, never suspected someone with that gift could be so smoking." Alec was now getting annoyed with him, very annoyed with him. He couldn't help but have a desire to throw his phone at the window for the sake of the person on the other line. "Well, she is two years younger than me, and let's just say when she looks out you, it is sometimes a burning sensation." He than let out a loud laugh and said, "I will tell you who she is when I get home, I have to do some explaining about her before I tell you and I don't think I should tell Mom who this person is over the phone. …yes, I know Mom wants my soul mate to join the coven, but she belongs to another coven and it may be hard to convince this coven to let her go…well, no, not quite…funny, I will tell you about it when I get home…at home, kind of, yes, I will explain when I get home." He finally hung up his cell and looked towards Alec as he showed the man the crest.

"That was my coven," the boy pointed out looking towards Alec. "So what are you a nomad or something?"

"Now I am," Alec answered, not wanting to explain much of it, it was none of his business anyway. The clerk came back from staring at the crest with an eye piece.

"This is rather unique, what year is it from?" The man asked.

"Around the twelve-hundreds," Alec answered. "It is from a very powerful Italian family."

Gisbert starred at the symbol, it was similar to the symbol of the Greek coven with the exception of the V, Sulpicia wore a ring with the same symbol and it had the V too, Jane had a necklace just like that. The Greek coven had the exact same symbol without the V, but Jane and Sulipica's had the V. Gisbert quickly put it together and busted out "Hey, that's the Volturi symbol?"

"Yes," the boy whispered so only they could hear, he was obviously embarrassed to be seen with it.

"Volturi?" The human clerk asked, Gisbert realized he said it a little too loud as the man asked. "Who are they?"

"Oh, there no one, no one important, as a matter of fact that's a fake." Gisbert said thinking on the top of his head in order to cover the world of vampires, while the boy gave him a dead look.

Alec wished his sister was with him, she would get rid of the boy as he went on "How did you get one of these, only members have them? Did you steal it or something?"

"Did you steal it?" The clerk asked looking at Alec astonished, now Alec really wished his sister was with him to deal with this boy.. He did sort of missed Jane, and hoped she would find the same freedom he had one day, but he couldn't contact her without knowledge of the Voltari, they were separated because of them. .

"No," Alec answered firmly. "I am not a member of that family." That part was honest.

"Well, I suggest you take it. I don't sell stolen goods." The clerk said firmly handing it back.

"You know its disrespectful to steal," the boy said as Alec came out following him.

"I know that," Alec answered, it was truly tempting to use his gift on him.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Found it," Alec answered putting his head down.

"I have a friend who is of the Volturi," Gisbert said thinking of Jane with a smile. The queen of torture, she tortured him in different way, by wearing her tight swim suit covering up her cleavage and than asking him for surfing lessons was touchier for him, and she smiled knowing it. They way she danced with him, than she went off with Sulipica was torture.

"Good for you, make it an accomplishment," The boy answered then ignored him. Gisbert didn't like the way he said that, like it was hard or something. People said Jane was imposable to befriend but it wasn't for him. She wondered if she would torture this boy for insulting her coven, she described them so much different than the world viewed. She made him see everything different, he made her see things differently.

"So you don't like the Volturi?" Gisbert asked. If he didn't like the Volturi, he didn't like Jane. This may be his moment to stand up for her, just for once tell the world they were wrong.

"I'm questioning it," he answered.

"You shouldn't judge someone based on their coven?" Gisbert started, that was one reason why people didn't like Jane, if had been any other vampire that saved her from being burned at the stake she would of have tons of friends.

"Trust me, I don't," Alec said firmly, this boy truly had no idea what he was talking about. He doesn't know a single Volturi member, he never set foot in the city. He didn't know the price they asked, Alec saw Aro for what he was now. He had no intention of doing anything for him. Aro read Rendell's thoughts, Pricilla told Rendell about seeing himself. Aro knew Pricilla saw herself with Alec, and wanted her dead because of it. He wanted her dead because of her creators. If Felix would have been around for just a couple more months than Pricilla would be nothing but a pile of ashes and he would still be living more blind than his victims when the mist hit them. Yet, this boy was going to tell him different.

"Well, I am guess you're the type that assumes if someone is a member of the guard, they are some kind of evil." Gisbert asked thinking of Maggie, his nomadic uncles, and the Egyptian coven as well. Standing up to this boy, for thinking that would be standing up to all of them.

"I don't assume that at all," The boy said firmly. "And I don't know why am I discussing this with you. You obviously don't know anything?"

"Well, I do know one thing," Gisbert said firmly what gives him the right to put down Jane or her coven, he obviously doesn't know her the way he does. "They are capable of loving, and they do have good decent members and I don't think you should be too quick to judge."

"I don't think you should be to quick to judge," the boy said sounding rather annoyed. "I am just saying, it is most likely your friend hasn't seen the bigger picture yet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gisbert asked rather loudly. "My friend can see, rather well." Well enough to make him burn.

"You talk about this girl like she is your mate, if your so found of your friend….who is she?" He asked him with suspensions. Gisbert thought about it, Pricilla did say she was a Voltuir member, and she did tell him to go to the train station where he got on the wrong train and met her. He didn't need to see Pricilla to know Jane was his, he now knew if for sure and he would stop anyone from thinking different her.

"None of your business," Gisbert answered firmly, it truly was none of his business, he won't be prejudge against her, he wouldn't let anyone else calling her wicked, and this boy was certainly going to say it.

"Whatever, I don't care," Alec said, those couldn't be more honest words. He was actually the first person he would smile if his sister gave him a look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. "I am here trying to stand up for her, and you don't seem to get it?"

"You don't seem to get it," Alec pointed out, he didn't, if he liked this girl so much why didn't he go to Italy and get her, he truly was surprised one of his former coven mates did not act the same when they were off guard duty. "You don't love her, you think standing up for is showing your love well its not." Alec could not point out the number of times he would love to stand up for Pricilla, but knew he couldn't because it is against her wishes and risked both their safety. This boy was not meant to be a mate with this member if he couldn't take her from the city. He had a pleasant vist with her, Aro denied him and she let him go. Marcus's daughters and Heidi had done that many times. "You are here, and she is in Voltari, you can't sacrifice for her, she can't sacrifice to you."

"I haven't even asked her," He said, astonished by those accusations. "I am on my way home to tell my coven about her, and for your information she is not in Volturi, she's in Greece. I am returning home for Easter, tell my family about her, than I am going to head back to her, just so I can be there for her. I don't know why Pricilla sent me here, I think I know who my mate is now. I don't know why she wanted me to befriend you, she knows how to get to my house I am going to leave here and let her come and explain to my family about her."

Gisbert notice the boy gave him an astonished look, it was as if his worst nightmare have come true. "What you got a problem with that?" Gisbert asked, he had something aginst the Greek coven too.

"A little," The boy answered not knowing what to say. "You know sometimes when your soul mate is with a bunch of people, she has to follow them in till they are alone to get an accurate description, than she has to wait for them for them to introduce themselves to get a name. How long did she sit with you?"

"That wasn't the first time," Gisbert explained. "She looked into me several times but never told me who she saw in till I asked her too. She always treated me like I was meant to be her brother or something."

"Did she actually tell you her name?" the boy asked closing his eyes and shaking his head as if he was getting an uncomfortable thought.

"We, no, but I figured it out in Greece and I am not going to tell you about her because it's none of your business." Gisbert said firmly. "I know why she wanted me to meet you, someone just needed to stick up for the girl she saw inside me and you gave me the chance. She also wanted me to tell you the Romanians wanted her to look into someone so she won't make it but manly she wanted me to have the chance to stand up for my girl. Now if you see her, she knows the way."

'I doubt that's the reason' Alec thought to himself, now purly lothing this boy. He couldn't be, not someone who annoyed him this much. Pricilla was a firm beliver in this fate stuff, but this just didn't look right. "Alright," Alec said slowly. "Sorry if I offended you, I suggest you go home, because if you are trying to defend this person you chose the wrong person. Believe me, there are other people who will insult her and you better, I mean you better defend her against them. If she leaves her coven, you better keep her safe."

"What do you mean?" Gisbert asked, he doubted every vampire hated Jane.

"Just go," The boy answered. "You have a lot to learn, go tell your family, I hope they take it well, and strangely I hope she chooses to leave with you."

"Whatever," Gisbert said. He didn't need to meet Pricilla tonight, she was coming up to his house for Easter anyway. She knew the way, and her master would assumed he stick around to give her a lift. He didn't want to be around him a second longer, he would let Pricilla go and pick up her new friend than meet him there. He needed to get home, so he could tell his family all about Jane and how he stood up for her. They would know he was serous and give him council on what to do next. He knew once Beatrix would welcome her, just because he made him happy.

Gisbert lived in a civilized coven, like the Greeks with the exception of their diet. It was deep into the Orlicke hory mountain range, far from human establish making hunting an actual trip. He liked it that way, he could spend all afternoon setting out in the sun on his back porch and not have to worry about humans seeing him. He liked being out in the open away from them.

Their house was simple white stone three story cottage with a green roof, along with a porch along with several wind chimes along the beam. Than in front was several flowers and a stone path that led to the dirt road which led to the barn right next to it. One of the first things he notice was the extra company his coven had with them. He recognized the first group of people, the French coven who were sitting around a table on the porch playing cards with Kondrat and four individuals Gisbert did not recognized.

Kondrat was the first to notice him as his bike made a loud buzz coming through. He was a tall man, with ashy blond hair that was at one time sleek backed like a gentlemen but roughened in his nomadic years. He had pale skin, like a vampires and he stood to be about six feet with lean yet muscular body. It was obvious he was related to Iolna, they both looked so much alike. Kondrat didn't seem at all dangerous in till you got up close and noticed his dark ruby eyes, he was very genital and caring, he brought his strong sense of comfort into his immortal life, he was very good at making others feel comfortable and being comfortable. Gisbert notice him say something to the four unfamiliar guest. He notice one was a tall raggedy vampire with long sandy hair in a ponytale, holding hands with a corn-silk blonde that was having a conversion with Carrie. Another was tall dark-haired man with a hint of olive tone under his chalky complexion with his arm around a woman who had dark black hair along with a chalky olive-tone. Kondrat motioned for him to come towards the new guest as the French coven stood up and came down to meet him. Gisbert would of rather meet with them.

"What do you got their?" Louis asked, as his dark brown curls ruffled in the wind. Louis was his favorite member being frozen at his age of sixteen.

"Motorbike, swiped it in Greece." Gisbert answered.

"Looks magnificent, when I saw you leaving it in Barsov I was hoping no one else would swipe it." Carrie said as she pulled her short blonde hair behind her ears. Gisbert always wondered if the last person who cut it knew what they were doing, it was short and going in different directions. She was shorter than her husband, Bastain who had cinnamon colored hair that went to his muscular shoulders. He was very buff, along with the height of a basket ball player unlike Carrie who was so short.

"Aren't you suppose to say, when I saw yall leavin it in Barsove I hope no one else swipe it." Gisbert asked.

"Very funny," Carrie committed. She knew he was just joking, as much as she tried to make her old accent disappeared it was still there, and Gisbert sort of enjoyed it, he knew Aldric enjoyed listening to it too.

"So what brings you here?" Gisbert asked.

"You don't know," Genève said giving him an odd look. She was a bit taller than Carrie with long brown hair she put in a bun, she was the only one without an ability, except her heighten elegance. .

"Monique is forming an alliance, and decide this will be the best place to meet them."

Balsten answered.

"Who?" Gisbert asked as the doors swung opened and Monique came out with her large blonde curls pulled back into a pony tail, walking with her thin yet graceful body that seemed to be memorizing despite the sadden hopeless eyes of loosing her mate eighty years ago. She was walking with a woman who was half her size that had bouncing strawberry blonde curls.

"Well, I am glad I have another coven we can call our friends," Monique started as she shook the woman's hand. "Now, I guess it is time we introduced our covens to one another to make it official than we will be heading home."

The woman looked over as the four strangers came to stand by her side while the French surrounded Monique. That was when Beatrix came out, with her wild caramel blonde hair pulled in a bun instead running down to her waist, in a simple skirt and button blouse that was tight, covering the only female vampire who brought in her strength from her human life. Kondrat went up to her right away putting his arm around her as she smiled looking towards Gisbert, He passed the strange coven, and noticed they had the same amber eyes as the Greeks. He also notice two blondes glance towards him with curious eyes as Gisbert joined his coven. Beatrix put his arms around him giving him a tight hugged. She truly thought of him as her son, and loved him like a son. h

"Tayna," Monique started. "I would like to introduced you to the members of my coven, Aldric, Genève, Bastain, Carrie, and Louis." They all smiled as each of them shook her hand.

"Monique," Tanya smiled sweetly. "I would like to introduce to you the members of my coven, Kate, Garret, Carmen and Eleazar." They each shook their hands, Gisbert couldn't help but notice the French stair instantly at Eleazar with curious eyes.

"Glad we can be friends," Tanya and Monique shook hands making it official.

"Gisbert," Beatrix started with a smile. "You see those two blondes, Tayna, and Kate, they are my sisters from my old coven, your aunts."

"Oh," Gisbert said not knowing what to say, this was truly a shocking visit. He looked towards Kondrat who nodded, just as unsure as he was on to why they decided to make up for leaving their beloved coven member


	15. Chapter 13: A Call For Help

"Felix, Eleazar wants to talk to you." Carlisle said interrupting my practice with Emmett and Jacob.

"Tell him I'm on my way over," I answered putting the ball down.

"Is it important?" Emmett asked. "We only have two days."

"Tanya says it's very important," Carlisle answered confused as I walked over; I wondered what he needed to tell me.

"Eleazar," I started.

"He's right here, Felix, he has to tell you something I….we think you need to know," Tanya started she was kinder to me than I expected.

"He's on the phone," Tanya started.

"Now," Eleazar started.

Yes, and he knows you have something to tell him, time to let it out." Tanya answered forcing the phone to Eleazar.

"Tanya, let it come in time." Carmen started.

"Six hundred years is more than enough time," Tanya answered firmly.

"Felix," Eleazar started rather nervously.

"Yes," I responded, wondering why he was so nervous. Even when he was living with us, he acted strange around me, like he was holding something back. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Aro created me the night his mother, Didyme was killed and because of that Aro couldn't be with his own sister and he couldn't be with his mother. That couldn't be it though for some reason he always acted like he was responsible for me.

"Just tell him," I heard Kate in the background. "Get it over with, time for the truth to come out."

"Felix," Eleazar started again. "I think there is something you need to know about….." He paused as if he was trying to find the words to tell me something.

"About what?" I asked, I thought this was very strange, sometimes it seemed he was more concerned for me than his own sisters.

"About…..making the football team congratulations." Eleazar said letting out a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you," I stated.

"You don't even watch football," I heard Tanya say in the background.

"Well, is that it?" I asked.

"This isn't something you say over the phone," Carmen started. "Wait in till you see him in person."

"Yes, that's it," Eleazar answered.

"Thank you," I said again.

"Carmen wants to talk to Esme," Eleazar said quickly as I handed the phone over to Esme and walked out passing Carlisle and Charlie, who seemed very happy that I was on the football team.

"So how is that new boss of yours working out?" Charlie asked.

"That's a tale in a half, she called my sectary a bright young woman." Carlisle started.

"Whats wrong with that?" Charlie asked.

"This is the same sectary who called me down to say my wife was in labor," Carlisle started. "And she saw Esme the week before and made a comment on how much weight she lost."

"Yes, I figured it out," Esme started as I went back to practice, it seemed two more of Jacob's friends came to help, Jacob's entire pack, Quil, Embry and Collin their newest member came over to watch and give pointers, along with Seth and Leah who came with Sue Clearwater who just watched as she sat with Charlie.

"No, I am trying to think of questions to ask her so I can figure out who she is, well I found out Dora is short for something but I don't know, I have to say she is a rather sweet woman though, who loves her family very much…yes, her husband has very annoying brothers but she hasn't said her name yet. She talks so much its hard to say, miss, who are you….the French coven, no I haven't met them."

"Felix," Emmett called as I went back to play, that was when I notice Natalie Uley came up with Seth along with Leah. Natalie seemed to be rather sad about something as she sat with Seth Clearwater who was comforting her. I wonder if Natalie notice the basket Alice and Jasper made for Heather and her sisters the other day, they didn't want anyone to know they made it and filled it with human food. Natalie went to sit with Rensemee and Sue as Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quill and Collin went into the Cullen's living room to discuss something. It looked like they were having some kind of meeting.

Later that evening, while Esme was on the phone with Anthenodora, (not knowing it was truly her), Emmett and I were getting ready for my first practice tomorrow; Alice came down the stairs with Jasper.

"Was that Tanya?" Rosalie asked as she looked at the pictures Jane sent me, observing the two 'Children of the Moon' in the Greek coven and comparing it to an old photo album she kept in her room.

"Yes," Alice answered. "Apparently, their new alliances, the French coven was asking about us." I looked down not saying anything.

"About Alice mostly," Jasper pointed out. "Just curios about her, never seen a girl who could tell the future."

"Oh," Edward nodded. "Did they say why they didn't contact their 'sister' during Rensemee's trial."

"I don't think that would have been the time for family reunions," Bella pointed out. "So what did they have to say about her?"

"Well, I think they were a little shock to see her so happy, because when they left Europe she was in absolute sorrow that they abandon her even centuries after." Alice pointed out. "I sort of pointed out most people, immortal or not move on eventually. She was a little upset she had to hear about Irina's death from other sources, and called them out upon it. Kate pointed out they didn't know where to contact her. Her mate, Kondrat pointed out, it is because they never looked for her before."

"Why didn't they tell us about this sister before?" Rosalie asked.

"Carmen and Eleazar didn't even know about her," Carlisle pointed out. "They have a grudge against her. So how is her new coven?"

"Well, they hadn't met the other female yet, apparently Beatrix, which is her name is under the allusion her son is absolutely perfect." Alice than let out a little laugh. "Tanya said she annoyed them on the car ride to her place on how wonderful he is. Then he came home racing a motorbike and gave them a grim look saying 'so you're the subbcubs bitches' Beatrix apologized for him of course, saying she never badmouth them. Tanya and Kate nodded, they all figured he came up with that little name after the way the treated her after they found out about his creation. She was actually a good hostess to them, she gave Kate and Garrett have her and her mate's room, Carmen and Eleazar have Kondrat's daughter's room, and Beatrix told her son in front of Tanya he will gladly give up his room for his aunt. So while the French coven was crowding around Eleazar for some reason he grabbed her suitcases and took them up to show her his room." She said she went blinked when he walked in, the rest of the house is completely clean and spotless, his room is a disaster, clothes everywhere, pictures of woman, human woman not in very lady like manners hung on the wall and a totally messed up couch. Beatrix told him to clean it up, to make room for Tanya than left. He than politely informed him she is not his aunt and he could careless about Irina, and he is surprised his mother was so welcoming. He than said he was planning cleaning out his room while at home anyway but not for her for someone else. Tanya said she understood, and explained to him they plan to start over with Beatrix, and to think of it as a new leaf and he should try to help his mother because she was close to Irina. He rolled his eyes and agreed, she than said that means him too and she would like to have him over sometime next fall. He asked if he could bring someone along and she agreed. He seemed to understand the concept of vegatariansand was surprised when Tanya said they would make hunting arrangements for him and his friend, he said it might be more than a friend but as long as she is welcomed."

"Is the funeral tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, they are spreading the ashes over the graves of her human family." Alice answered. "Oh, Felix, Eleazar wanted to know how you were adjusting."

"Oh, did you tell him I've been doing well?" I asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "He has been curious in how you are adjusting since we told them you came to live with us."

"Maybe he can relate," Carlisle shrugged as Jacob came running in.

"Got a water bottle," Jacob said. "Now fill this up and pretend you are drinking out of it every fifteen minutes, so they won't ask."

"Thanks," I said packing it in my bag.

"Anyway, I came to talk to you about something," Jacob started. "Its about Sam, and his pack something weird is up with them."

"Can I go upstairs for a minute?" I asked not really caring all that much.

"Sure," Jacob nodded. "I don't think you will know much about this…" I listen to a little bit of the conversion. "Apparently the Dracula's, along with that one nomad Rendell didn't follow the rules during their stay, and were caught on the reservation."

I didn't pay that much attention, it was a chance to finally read the post card I got from Afton and Chelsea yesterday. It surprised me to see Chelsea traveling, considering she is so leery of strangers. I never met Didyme she was killed the same night I was created. But I heard stories they were all very close, Marcus, Didyme and her creations (who she would refer to as her children) Corin, Renata, Chelsea and Eleazar were all once very close with each other. Eleazar was most effected by her death because he was suppose to be there, but for some reason he was not so even those they never official blamed out loud, he took the guilt with out their comfort.

Chelsea would be second, Eleazar went off to do something with Aro, she was with Afton who was dying of plague. She came to her own theory on what happened to her mother, a territorial nomad saw their coven of six knew it would most likely grow considering none of them had mates at that time and killed her to scare them off.

Since then she has been wary of strangers, she went to Aro for comfort and convinced her the only way for the rest of her family to be safe was for them to stay with the Volturi.

Afton was the only member of Marcus's family who did not know Didyme, it was about a month later when Chelsea went back to him and realized how sick she was so she took him to Marcus who was still investigating and he changed him. that was when he decided not to go after Didyme's killer. It was during my newborn year too, that was when Eleazar moved to Aro's floor, I think he was upset with Chelsea for asking to change Afton so soon after. Eleazar stayed up in till the seventeen hundreds and left with Carmen despite Chelsea's warnings. Chelsea still does not trust strangers, and only leaves Volturi when it is necessary and will not go by herself or be by herself when she is out of the city. So it was truly surprising when I got a post card from Morrocco.

_Dear Felix, _

_This may be the only post card you will get from us, well to start things out this thing with Rendell (who I am starting to like) and his intense loyalty to Renata was driving Chelsea crazy (Marcus forbidden her from using her 'influence' to make Rendell loyal to us just as much as he is loyal to Renata. Yet he hasn't done anything to harm or threaten to us, which just makes her more suspious. I think she was driving Marcus nuts too, he said he doesn't want to lose Renata as a daughter, but if she is happier as a nomad with Rendell he will let her resign. He than suggested we got to Morrocco, I think he wanted to see if Rendell will become attach to this family (but not Aro) with out her. So here we are in Morrocco at a tiny tea den writing to everybody before we head off. _

_It was really funny when we got here it was nighttime and we were traveling through an abandon neighborhood when we came across two pale olive-skinned vampires, a male and a female kicking a ball back and forth. I asked if we should asked them about the hunting areas and of course Chelsea had the same response with all strangers, backing up by a building and asking me to talk to them since I can create a calming allusion which I later found out I didn't need. So I walked up to the man and introduced myself, he looked at me, I don't think he knew my language because he called his mate over, than introduced himself as Endesha and than his mate introduced herself as Busara. She had the power to translate tongs and make others hear in a different language that is being spoken. When I asked them the best hunting grounds Endesha smiled rather happily and said Africa is the happiest place for our kind. Busara than asked me if this was my first vist and I said yes then pointed to Chelsea, and he told me how he brought in his gift of knowing his way around and instead of telling us were to go he will show us. Next thing you know Endesha is ripping my map saying we won't need it because we have him, and Busara is running over excitedly putting her arm around Chelsea as she planned our trip for us._

_So this is the only post card I am going to send, we are sending word to everyone before we head off with two very excited African nomads who we know nothing about, but will know because they are the first people we befriended without Chelsea using her gift. _

_Good luck,_

_Afton_

I decide to stick the postcard up on my wall as my cell phone rang to an unknown number that I felt compelled to answer.

"Felix," The voice on the other line started sounding rather shaky.

"Heather," I started confused. "Where are you?"  
"I'm in Port Angles," Heather answered. "I am really angry right now, and need to talk to someone, are you busy?"

"No," I answered, the truth is I was getting ready to start football tomorrow, but that could wait. "Do you need me to come?"

"Yes," Heather answered. "I don't feel safe, do you mind?"

"No, not at all," I answered. "I will be there shortly."

"Thankyou," Heather answered relived as I quickly grabbed the car keys and headed down stairs were Alice was waiting for me.

"Here, take this, and if she asked where you got it from don't say anything, you will have to get there fast she went to visit her brother's place and it didn't go well, she is at a Wal-Mart because it is open twenty-four seven. She hasn't eaten all day, which is not good for humans so take her to a diner and make sure she eats un-till you take her home." Alice ordered.  
"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"She will tell you when you get there." Alice answered.

"Alright," I said calmly as I headed out, I hunted first catching a small buck just so I can control myself than got in the car and headed to Port Angles, it seemed strange driving but thanks to Jasper and Emmett ignoring me when I first got here I was able to learn and maneuver it quiet well. I followed my senses and found her sitting on a bench in a Wal-Mart lobby next to the coke machine looking down with a sadden look that seemed to brighten when I came in.

"Hey," She smiled looking up towards me. "Nice seeing you here, I hope your family didn't mind me interrupting your Easter?"

"No, not at all," I answered. "What brings you here?"

"Letting off some steam," Heather answered. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
"Sure," I answered a little worried as we headed out to the car, her blood did smell rather intense than usual, maybe it was her acne that she seem to have a problem with this certain time. I held my breath as I drove her out of the drive way.

"Slow down will you," She started as I got onto the freeway and quickly slowed myself down un-till I could tell she was comfortable.

"So tell me what is going on?" I started as she turned on the heat.

"Grandma is letting Mom move back in," Heather answered. "And that made me mad, she let her move back in after all she put us through."

I didn't know much about Heather's mom, except Carlisle had a profound dislike for her which is rare for him. I remember one time overhearing about her in a conversion with Leah Clearwater jokingly told Rosalie she had her permission to slip on her. Than Rosalie asked what about the rest of the pack, than Leah said they would never find out because she wouldn't think about it from then on

"What exactly happened that made you not want to ask her?" I felt compelled to ask Heather.

"Didn't they tell you?" Heather asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward and Bella, that's how their fathers met." Heather explained.

"They never told me anything," I answered honestly.

"Well," Heather started looking at me. "Pull into this diner." I obeyed pulling over.

"Want to get a bit to eat?" She asked looking at me.

"Sure," I answered. "I'll pay."

"Now, wait I have my own money two separate checks." Heather started.  
"I'll pay," I answered firmly remembering Alice's words.

"I may be poor but…" Heather started.

"Let me pay," I answered firmly as we got out of the car.

"This is not a date," Heather started. "I just broke up with Ethan."

"Think of it as a friend helping a friend going through a hard time." I answered her, that was the honest truth. There was something about her, her sad eyes and her dropped down face that made me want to comfort her, made me want to be there for her. It was something about her that made me feel obligated to go in and sit with her. We walked in and sat at a table in the near back corner where a waitress came up to us.

"Water please," Heather said politely.

"You sir." The waitress asked.

"Nothing for now, thank you," I answered politely.

"As usual," Heather said as a smile came across her face. "You like never eat or drink anything do you."

"Well, I don't know about eating but I sure drink when it's the right time," I answered honestly. "So tell me what happened."

"Maybe the doctor and the police officer are into confidentiality," Heather said pulling her hair back. "Well, I know Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen met through my sisters and I."  
"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say when Dr. Cullen started working at the hospital, he kept noticing we been coming in with broken bones, and burses, he also notice Casey kept asking for medicine because she was always 'sick' if you know what I mean. At first he kept joking around how we all seemed to be jinxed or something. Than he kept noticing it was more frequent he would start asking us if we really fell out of the tree and if we were really sick. He kept asking us every time we came, than one day I 'fell out of the tree' and 'needed some painkillers'. That was when Dr. Cullen pulled Casey and I aside, and asked us what was really going on. So, I told him the truth, I was scared, very scared but I needed to say the truth. He called the police station and met Officer Swan and made us repeat the story. Chief Swan arrested her that very day, and now she is out of prison and my grandmother deiced to let her move back in."

"Oh," I started not knowing what to say. "Is she still the same?"

"No doubt about it, she was already drunk this morning and had pills out on the counter as Neveah was trying to walk." Heather explained. "The Clearwater's want Natalie to come and live with them, so strange they only been dating a couple months and they treat her like family, she refused of course because she knows I need help. Collin was very upset and wanted to take Neveah, which is strange, for a fourteen-year-old he I should be back there."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I was so angry, I got into an argument with her, I was just so angry I left cowardly isn't it," Heather asked looking over at me. "I left Kelly with her alone, which was even worse."

"No, it's not," I answered.

"I'm just scared, I went to my brother's and told him, he didn't seem to care he had a party and it got out of control, one of his friend's got drunk and started coming onto me so I left and called you." Heather explained. "Strange, I feel safer around you, something tells me I shouldn't but something else tells me when you're around nothing can harm me."

"You do?" I asked, it was strange she felt safer around me than most humans, but I suppose humans are more of a threat to each other than vampires that was one thing I learned while living among them. I thought vampires was what effected the human population, but now that I have lived among them I learned humans hurt each other more, that is why humans don't believe in vampires, people like Heather especially would be easy to hide the world of vampires from, she had enough dangers in her life. I wondered if she was special what was it about her that made her have control over herself and not be like her mother or her brother, what made her a survivor around dangers even the ones she didn't know about (like me)

"Yes," She answered. "Its strange, of course you are rather different you don't eat hardly anything and yet your still very strong with endless energy for some reason when you are around I know no one can harm me.

"You do too," I answered.

"I guess your right," Heather shrugged. "I think some of us are just build that way. Well, your sister said she would watch Neveah, do you think she will after school because I don't want my Mom watching her while I'm at band."

"Why don't you get Casey?" I asked, wondering if her sister ever even notice she had a child.

"She called," Heather said out of the blue.  
"What?" I asked. "I thought you said she hadn't called in two years."

"She called last week," Heather explained. "I guess I should of told you, she said she's in rehab and is serous this time, wants to see Neveah."

"She hasn't seen her since she was born," I started; Neveah was only a couple years old, Casey couldn't change in that short amount of time.

"That's what I said, she says she's changed do think that's true?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never met her." I explained.

"Well whatever the case is, she wants to see her daughter, and I don't think she will be too happy to find out mother is back." Heather sighed. "Thankyou for listening Felix,"

"Welcome," I answered. "Do you need a lift?"  
"Sure, I have to go home eventually even those it's the last place I want to be." Heather sighed.

I took her to her small trailer that was on the opposite side of the Cullen's place in Forks, the light was on showing a hard face redhead sitting on the porch with her eyes closed and hard pressed wrinkles all over her face along with an empty bottle and a lighten cigarette with ashes dropping onto the wooden porch.

"That's her," Heather sighed. "Thankyou for helping me, Felix." Heather smiled as she put my arm around my neck than quickly, boldly gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out. I watched as she went in, walking past the woman giving her a hated glare, than took the bottle and the lilted ash tray away from her. I couldn't help but wonder if she would be safe through the night. I looked over in the back yard to see two large wolves in the woods, one I recognized one as Seth Clearwater keeping an eye out for Natalie, and Collin who was watching over Neveah. I started to wonder if I was to be watching Heather, who was cleaning up the trailer. She was starting to get to me this young human girl. I wondered if I was to be protecting her, I wondered if somehow I was meant to look out for her like a dark garden angel or something. I drove away wondering if I was sent to live with the Cullens to watch out her.

I didn't know what was happening with the shape-shifters in till I got home, when Sam Uley was sitting on the Cullen's porch waiting for me.

"Felix," he started standing up as soon as I got out of the car.

"He is the one you want to talk to if you want to know anything," Edward explained. "He might have the information you need."  
"About what?" I asked.

"The Volturi," Sam answered. "Let me explained, as you know my pack is rather large and majority of the wolves haven't imprinted."

"Yes," I asked wondering how that was my problem, I heard the term 'imprint' from Leah when she was talking about Seth and Natalie, as well as Jacob and Reneesmee, Quil, and a child called Clair and now with the newest addition to Jacob's pack the term was used for Collin and Neveah.

"Well, vampires are not allowed on our land," Sam explained. "And three of the Cullens witnesses broke that rule during their stay here."

"Which ones?" Carlisle asked.

"The Romanians and Rendell," Sam answered. "We were going to shew them off in till we heard them talking."

"About what?" I asked.

"Paul is handling that one, but I do got a question what are the rules you…they have with the Romanians."

"They are not allowed to create anymore vampires," I answered. "They break it once a century, well except for this past 20th century."

"What do they do when this rule is broken?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Alec, Jane and I would be sent to destroy him or her," I answered shamefully as Carlisle and Esme gave me a sadden look. "It is rather pointless, now that I think about it, but anytime one of them created another vampire Alec, Jane and I would dispose of their creation. Alec would trap him or her, Jane would take care of the integration and I would destroy the creation." I answered shamefully realizing that was pointless.

"Oh," Sam started worried. "Thankyou for telling me, so what is the normal thing they change."

"Normally the new vampire is in their mid-twenties and has a gift, than they are always crowding him or her which makes it obvious. Why do you want to know this?" I asked.

"No reason," Sam answered picking up his cell phone. "Glad you're here….Paul, what did you find out? She got it right, is she with you…..are you kidding me, she probably doesn't know."

"Did you really do that?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yes," I answered shamefully. "But I don't anymore, that is why they are always after to pick a fight with them. Why did they want to know?"

"Apparently when the Romanians' came they were wise in not bring their entire coven," Edward sighed. "Sam over heard a conversion they were having and they have a vampire he thinks will be useful, but he is trying to keep it secretive, because he is unsure if this will work."

"Must be some gift," Carlisle started.

"Alec owes me many lives," Bella said to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"That is what Vladimir said about Alec," Rosalie explained. "Now we know why."

"Yes," I answered realizing where Alec might be, I than felt bad for whoever they kept hidden.

~X~

"Where are you off to now?" Vladimir asked as Pricilla came down with the rain dropping down to the ground late into the afternoon.

"Gisbert invited me to his house for Easter," Pricilla explained. "And I went to go."

"Its just a friend," Stafan said as they looked at each other. "Is he going with you?"  
"Would I go up to Germany without making sure someone is around keeping me safe?" Pricilla asked they looked over to each other and nodded.

"Be sure you call us when you get back," Vladimir said firmly. "And be careful who you talk to."

"I will," Pricilla smiled as she gave them respectful looks and headed towards the road where Alec came and picked her up in a car, she than gave him a long kiss.

"I missed you today," he smiled handing her a tiny box. "I heard they made you stay behind."

"Yes, and they had me talk to this guy named Paul, and apparently he knew his soul mate but wanted me to tell him just to test me, he than noticed my eyes were red all vampires have red eyes and not to mentioned he had this awful smell." Pricilla started. "He didn't say that long after I said I drink human blood, well I have no choice. He left shortly after that and I had to listen to them bicker the entire afternoon and I just wanted to be with you." Pricilla said with a sigh. "So very, very much."

"At least you were safe with them," Alec smiled putting his arm around her and starting the car. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything, sweetheart," Pricilla smiled as she open the box.

"Wanted something to say you were mine," he smiled as she open the box to a small heart-shape torque necklace.

"Figured you would like it since you like bright colors," Alec said as she put it on.

"What's the special occasion?" Pricilla asked. "You didn't steal this did you."  
"No, I sold my old Volturi symbol, it has been three months since I had any contact with them and I thought I should trade it in for something that showed my true loyalties now." Alec answered as Pricilla grabbed his hand.

"No contact?" Pricilla asked.

"Any contact would be putting you in danger," Alec answered pulling her close to him. "They didn't protect you enough from them, I still found you."

"And I am glad you did" Pricilla said as he put her feet on the chair laying her head on his shoulder.

"I am too, but if I wasn't alone what would you of done." Alec explained.

"Shouted it," Pricilla answered. "Even if your sister started torturing me I would of shouted that I was your soul mate."

"Its hard for anyone to talk with my sister," Alec pointed out.

"I saw her in someone," Pricilla smiled. "I sent him to meet you."  
"And I met him," Alec said with a little grudge.

"I want to meet her," Pricilla started.

"Wait," Alec answered. "She is still with the Volturi unfortunately they won't take to kindly if they knew you were created by the Romains."

"Don't get over protective," Pricilla started. "I survived sixty some years without you."

"Hey, that's my job," Alec smiled as he drove over to an abandon mountain side to watch the clouds clear and the sunset. It was a beautiful scene but he was concerned with the one next to him, as he brushed her black curls out of her porcelain face. "When she leaves the Volturi I will contact her, I spent very little time with Gisbert….very little time, but he's not one for joining the Volturi but I don't think I can trust Jane around you when she is loyal to him, she might hurt you."

"Not with him around," Pricilla smiled. "He has a gift too."

"What is that?" Alec asked.

"Water puts out fire," Pricilla answered. "Lets go up to him, you may not like him now but you'll be surprised to see how he is right for her."

She than pulled him down and gave him a long kiss, and he kissed her in return. "Stop worrying it will work out, since the moment I woke up and saw you in my eyes I've waited for this, my _edesem._"

~X~

The phone rang, out of all the gust Kate was the closest she answered it. "Hello, this is the Orlicke hory family, Kate of the Denali speaking, may I ask who this is."

"Is Gisbert there," Jane said rather quickly hoping Kate wouldn't recognize her voice she needed to talk to him.

"Yes, hold on just one minute," Kate said, wondering why this young girl sound like Jane of the Volturi out of all people.

"Yes," Gisbert started.

"It's Jane," Jane started.

"Oh, call to touture me some more," Gisbert started joking. "Talking to me and making me think of what you might be wearing where will it end girl?" She laughed, it was a painful laugh with a hint of joy. "Aro says Alec is still not speaking to me."

"Well, I am what's his problem?" Gisbert started.

"I was thinking of your power, how do you do it, make them think they are relaxing." Jane started out of curiosity.

"It feels like you are in water floating through the stream with no worries." Gisbert answered.

"Sounds amazing, no worries," Jane smiled. "I thought about what you said?"

"Yes," Gisbert started feeling a bit guilty.

"I am going to stop," Jane said. "Temporarily for now, but I am going to find other ways of dealing with my problems."

"Like stop, like Dragomir stop?" Gisbert asked.

"No, I am still going to use it but only when its necessary," Jane started. "Only when I am ordered."

"Good," Gisbert started. "Can you do that?"

She was silent, for a couple minutes, Gisbert spoke up. "If you find it hard or tempting blink a few times, feel free to call me."

"I will, I am glad you are my friend." Jane smiled. "I have to go now, Beyza wants to use the phone."

"See you when I get back," Gisbert started. "Don't take it personal who cares what others think?"

"I do," Jane said. "I will see you when you get back." Jane smiled.

"See you," Gisbert said he wondered if she was smiling, he wondered if she would be 'ordered' to use her powers if she came to live here like he hoped for so much, she was so much better without them.

"See you," Jane smiled as she hung up, he wanted to say more but she hung up and referred to him as a 'friend' that tortured him too.


	16. Eleazar: The Ring

"Are you sure everything is going to go according to plan?" Kondrat asked Monique nervously as Eleazar came in with Garrett. The two were returning from hunting with Gisbert, who made sure they didn't get lost. Eleazar figured he was worried about Beatrix being alone with Tanya and Kate.

"Yes, Carmen said she would go along to make sure they are polite to her." Eleazar said interrupting.

"Did they leave already?" Gisbert asked not really caring.

"Yes, Gisbert. I hope you don't mind, but I gave Beatrix your camera to develop some pictures." Monique said coming in as her coven sat with Kondrat. Eleazar noticed he was waiting for something.

"No, not at all," Gisbert said nervously anyone could tell by the sound of his voice he was worried what she would discover.

"Well, I never would have thought that your coven would be so open and honest." Carrie looked up towards the two. "You know open about this coven, open with other covens that can give information on other covens with certain members."

"Do you know anything about the Cullen family?" Balstin asked. "She knows a member from her human life?"

"Who?" Eleazar asked out of curiosity.

"Alice," Carrie answered. "I was a very good friend of hers when we were humans. I didn't know she had become a vampire until now."

"She didn't seem to recognize you." Garrett said, knowing they were at the same trial.

"Well, if you see her..." Carrie was interrupted as the phone rang.

"That's her," Kondrat stood up instantly, picking up the phone. He began speaking in Polish.

"What's he saying?" Eleazar heard Garrett ask Gisbert.

"He's talking to Ilona. He wants to know if she needs any money, and she's saying no because she is with someone and he needs to stop worrying. He's saying she's his daughter, that he has a right to be concerned."

"You mean that's his actual daughter?" Garrett said noticing the pictures on the mantel. Eleazar couldn't help but listen in on the conversation.

Eleazar took a deep breath, "I suppose he has the right sense of thinking."

"Did the Cullen's call while we were gone?" Garrett asked.

"Who?" Gisbert asked. "Oh, that reminds me! Kondrat, Harof called he's coming over."

"Here?" Eleazar asked, knowing who they were talking about.

"Why did you wait to tell me now?" Kondrat asked his adopted son.

"Just thought of it," Gisbert shrugged. "I've been waiting for..."

"For what?" Genève asked.

"Someone else," Gisbert answered.

"Sounds important," Monique said with a slanted smile as Kondrat went back to the phone. Eleazar noticed he was asking the same thing over and over again before hanging up.

"Did he say what time he was coming?" Eleazar asked Gisbert as Kondrat came in the living room.

"Kondrat, get out here, I sense others in there." A booming voice echoed through the house, alerting everyone.

"Guess he's here now," Kondrat said as Eleazar looked out, nervously following him. "Monique do you mind….."

"Calling Beatrix? No, not at all." Monique smiled.

"No, I was going to say not to, considering this is the first time she been with her sisters in the last eight centuries." Kondrat asked kindly. "He is here along with his coven, most likely to check up on me. Don't worry, they won't be too long."

"Kondrat, I know you're in there." Harof yelled again

"He's not the politest man. Let's go." Gisbert explained as he followed Kondrat out along with the French coven, while Eleazar came out nervously with Garrett.

Eleazar stopped and stared recognizing Harof. He was the gigantic vampire who was traveling through the Swiss mountains when Didyme was killed. His special 'instincts' told him Harof brought his trustworthiness in from his human life, but that gift fooled Eleazar. He was a loner back then, claimed he lost a mate. Eleazar couldn't help but notice a short brown hair female by his side. So much for being the widow in need of company. He had a mate now, that short brown haired vampire that had an eye for common sense. He wondered why she was mated with him.

Eleazar read his other creations as well. Harof had picked them well. There was a short, blonde haired vampire with an elf-like face that was devoutly loyal. A tall Mongolian who was faithfully obedient, both would do whatever Harof told them. It was easy for Eleazar to see why Kondrat, someone who he cherished dearly, a trait much similar to Esme's, would not want him or his daughter to travel with a man like Harof. He killed a vampire with a mate and four creations just because they were taking a cave in the Swiss Alps which he was so fond of that he no longer traveled. Eleazar watched as Harof noticed the strangers, he gave his other two members one glance and they started surrounding a tall blonde collage age vampire with the gift of illusionary repulsion. Something Eleazar had never seen before, but it was quite obvious Harof saw use for him.

"Who do you got here?" Harof asked as he gave him and Garrett sharp looks.

"Fred, nice to see you again," Gisbert smiled towards his new friend, who remained huddled by his coven.

"You too," Fred said, smiling back peaking over from his body guards that were both half his size. Eleazar observed him, he couldn't help but wonder if he was getting tired of traveling with these nomads. But he was most likely led to believe he was with a coven with a leader he can trust, like Marcus and Didyme when they first came across him.

"He's the reason why I came," Harof said. "First let me meet your others..."

"Harof, I believe we have met before."

Monique smiled politely as her coven gathered around her. Eleazar observed each member of the coven. He knew their creator before his untimely death in 1920. Eleazar had met two of the members before; Aldric, who could manipulate personalities, and Balstin, who could create the illusion of distance. He looked the two over and began to read the newer members. Monique, the new leader that had taken her mate's place with an insight in knowing the right thing in any situation presented before her. Louis, Garrett's new buddy could mark humans with potential, and tell if they are being watched for future coven mates and had expanded it into reading vampires creators if he came up close to them. Eleazar wondered what he read when they were traveling with the Volturi to witness. One he found interesting was Carrie, Balstin's American mate with a gift similar to Alice, except she had visions of the present. He wondered if anyone one though how her and Alice's gift might prosper if they had a chance to work together. Genève, Aldric's mate, was the only ungifted member but she still had dignified reasonability, that Eleazar thought would make the French coven want to leave this coven's presence right now.

"Yes, I believe I have," Harof smiled. "Monique, nice to see you again."

"You too," Monique smiled towards Harof as she tried to stand between him and Eleazar.

"And who are the other two?" Harof asked suspiciously as his coven held tight keeping Fred locked in from any sort of physical attack.

"This is Garrett, and Eleazar." Kondrat explained noticing Harof eyeing them, Eleazar in particular. "They are members of Beatrix's old coven, here visiting."

"You mean the ones that abandon her?" the blonde asked his strong sense of loyalty seemed to reach out to his brother's mate.

"Yes," Kondrat answered carefully. "They came to make amends."

"I hate it when people abandon members of their coven members," Harof snapped boldly, looking towards Eleazar and Garrett. "Once you're a coven, you're a coven, Fred, get over here I want to make a point."

"Yes, Harof," Fred came back over to the other side of Harof as the man's two creations dangled around him in a protective manner.

"If you leave this coven, you still can rely on us do you hear what I am saying?" Harof asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, Harof." Fred nodded with a little smirk as the other two came back by his side.

"They weren't with the sisters at the time. Eleazar, Garrett, I would like you to meet members of my former coven." Kondrat sighed. "This is my creator, Harof, his mate Millie." Harof must of lied about losing a mate. "Alfred, Sukh, my brothers and Fred their newest addition." Harof still gave the amber eyed vampires disapproving looks, Eleazar could tell Kondrat was glad Tanya and Kate weren't there. He could also tell Gisbert wished they were, considering it would make great entertainment from his perspective.

"I met Eleazar before," Harof backed up. Eleazar couldn't believe he had the guts to bring that up. "He had different eyes back then. Moving on, let me start by saying I am here for a couple reasons."

"Would you like to sit down?" Monique asked.

"Yes, come on to the porch." Kondrat said leading them on in a welcoming manner.

"We aren't planning on staying that long." Millie said.

"We came by to ask Beatrix a couple of questions, and give an update on…" Sukh started than became instantly quiet when Harof gave him a sudden look. After a moment of science, all five members went to sit on the porch swing as Kondrat went inside to get chairs for the other guests.

"Where's Beatrix?" Harof asked looking directly at Eleazar.

What nerve, Eleazar thought angrily.

"She went to get pictures of Gisbert's visit with the Greek coven developed with her sisters and Carmen." Eleazar answered. "She is another member that joined the sisters after…." He didn't want to reveal his mate to his creator's killer. He told Beatrix it was a good time to get to know each other once again. They weren't like the rest of his coven, who still somewhat blamed her for Sasha's death. Eleazar knew she didn't kill Sasha, she killed herself. Just like he didn't kill Didyme; Harof did. They both just got the angry lashes of mourning.

"We went to visit the Greeks not that long ago," Millie smiled. "Fred wanted to meet the oldest woman in the world. After we bragged about how smart he is, he volunteered to figure out away to get them electricity and running water. Hecate agreed to it, which surprised them. The 'others' had been convincing her for decades."

"Others?" Fred questioned, catching the quotations in her words.

"Members that we don't want to be associating with," Alfred explained. "I think those three pets wouldn't be smart enough to run electricity."

"They would most likely sniff it and catch themselves on fire," Skuh laughed.

"Hopefully," Alfred said agreeing.

"When are you going to do this?" Gisbert changed the subject, he seemed to know who they were talking about in such an unkind manner.

"When a few rumored visitors leave," Harof said sharply, as they all looked towards Fred, Eleazar notice Gisbert rolling his eyes.

"So, it has been a long time," Harof smiled towards Eleazar. He was truly a man with no conscience.

"It has been," Eleazar said sharply.

"Whatever happened to your old coven, anyway?" Harof asked. Did he think Marcus was going to stay there with his wife's creations after he killed her? Did Harof want him to stick around?

"They left after Didyme was killed," Eleazar answered. He should know, he killed her.

"She was killed," Harof let out a sigh. "That explains it. She and her mate were the nicest vampires. I remember meeting her, it was a about a century or so after the departing of my dear Viveka." With those words, he looked towards Mille. "Thank you, my dear."

"Well, I guess you found people who hadn't heard this story for the tenth time," Kondrat said coming out. Eleazar wasn't surprised Harof was bragging about it.

"Yes, I remember traveling and seeing moving boxes flying down the mountain side, along with two fresh scents and a woman telling her mate were everything was going to go." Harof said. "I walked up, and then all of a sudden I became unbelievably happy as they welcomed me in. They introduced themselves, told me about their other coven members. Didn't talk much about their old coven, just asked about hunting areas. I was happy to make such a friendship. I remember her bringing you up. Didyme told me if I know of any single nomadic woman to send them over, and she will meet them to see if they were good enough for you. I did show them a better cave those. Nice family."

"That would have been something she would of done," Eleazar said rolling his eyes remembering. Didyme would have been the kind of mother-in-law who would drive Carmen nuts. Harof then smiled. "That one inspired me to start my own."

"It did?" Eleazar asked wondering what his motive was for killing Didyme.

"Yes, remember later they came with you and that Chelsea girl." Harof said. "Became very good friends with them during that visit."

"You informed us of the hunting areas." Eleazar said.

"Well, I guess you found people who hadn't heard this story for the tenth time," Kondrat said coming out. Eleazar wasn't surprised Harof was bragging about it.

"Yes, I remember traveling and seeing moving boxes flying down the mountain side, along with two fresh scents and a woman telling her mate were everything was going to go." Harof said. "I walked up, and then all of a sudden I became unbelievably happy as they welcomed me in. They introduced themselves, told me about their other coven members. Didn't talk much about their old coven, just asked about hunting areas. I was happy to make such a friendship. I remember her bringing you up. Didyme told me if I know of any single nomadic woman to send them over, and she will meet them to see if they were good enough for you."

"That would have been something she would of done," Eleazar said remembering. Didyme would have been the kind of mother-in-law who would drive Carmen nuts. Harof then smiled. "That one inspired me to start my own."

"It did?" Eleazar asked wondering what his motive was for killing Didyme.

"Yes, remember later they came with you and that Chelsea girl." Harof said. "Became very good friends with them during that visit."

"You informed us of the hunting areas." Eleazar said.

"Yes, then you disappeared." Harof said sadly, and then smiled. "Didn't know what happened, but it inspired me to start a coven of my own. First, I found this one, in a manor with small pox." He looked towards Alfred, then smiled at Sukh. "Found this one on the Silk Road, after some bandits beat him and killed his master. Eventually, I met this pretty one when were traveling the New World, where was it dear?"

"Oklahoma, 1853." Mille smiled towards her mate.

"Oklahoma, 1853. Sick in bed. Thought she had the sweetest face and changed her." Harof smiled. "Didn't think it could happen again." He then looked towards Fred with such pride. "Didn't change this one, found him in Vancouver after he escaped some bitch in Seattle. I hate newborn armies." He shook his head in frustration. "We were on our way to end it like honorable vampires do." Eleazar doubted killing wives of the Volturi was a very justice thing to do in the vampire world. "Then I found him. He asked tons of questions about our world so we let him join. We never made it to Seattle, or the rumored coven they were attacking because he wanted to wait. That was when I found out he had talent, so we opted out to save him from danger." Eleazar was a little disappointed considering the wolves would surely have caught them before they reached the Cullen's.

"This one here gave me a hard time," He said looking towards Kondrat. "1783, if I recall, I just had them two and none of us had any kind of education in our human lives. So I decided it would be a good idea to find someone with some brains if you know what I mean…" Taking a man from his home and a wife with a child on the way, no Eleazar didn't understand it at all. "We were traveling to Bialystok for some hunting when we smelled blood coming through the air. So we checked it out and saw some bandits torturing a well dressed man who was pleading for his life. We followed them as they dropped him off in the wilderness. We watched as he was robbed of his fancy clothes and jewels, but I could tell he was still alive. When the leader mentioned going back to collect his pay, I sent these two to follow them. I looked at him, and figured he would make a good buddy, so I changed him. They came back and informed me this was arranged by a man named Marik at the request of his wife's lover because she was with his child." Harof then let out a little laugh, Eleazar found it strange that he found amusement in this tragedy. "I told these two not to kill the thugs Marik hired, but in those three days they decided to help out their new brother."

"He explained it to me, but something told me it wasn't right. It was four months into my newborn year. I heard my wife and her 'husband' was celebrating the birth of their newborn daughter and I insisted on seeing her."

"Couldn't let that happen," Harof said. He was truly a cruel man, not letting him see his own child. "So I took the liberty on myself to see the child." Eleazar wondered what kind of man would sneak in and observe a baby. "She was his, her mother claimed it was that new husband of hers, but she was defiantly his. I couldn't deny Ilona was a spitting image of him. Of course he was going to have to wait a few months until he reached his newborn mark, then I took him." He took a vampire who just passed his newborn mark and put a baby in front of him.

"Then what happened?" Garrett asked curiously.

"I would watched her from time to time, now and then. She was my daughter but I let her believe that her mother's second husband was her father and not some vampire murderer. I planned to let her grow, be a wife, and mother then die an old woman." Kondrat explained.

"She was suppose to stay in her world, he was supposed to move on in his, that was what we all agreed on." Harof sighed. "Then I made a poor decision as a coven leader."

You killed a dear member of the ruling coven. Eleazar thought to himself.

"We found out she was arranged to marry Marik, the one who killed her father. I was foolish in making a decision. I didn't put my creations' feelings into the equation. She was planning her wedding, and going on about it being her day. I told him he needed to let her go, and let her live in her world, he needs to move on in his. I should have just changed her. We moved and of course being the kind to cherish people dearly, like his daughter, he ran off on me. It scared me to death, a vampire of only two decades was going to try and change someone. We just had to go after him, and let me change her for him."

"But when we got there, we found both of them in the dungeon of his old family estate with her in a wedding dress. She was also in agony." Alfred put in.

"And I suggested it would be a wise idea to take Marik's bride to him," Harof smiled. "Now that is beside the point, speaking of your story, do these people know how you met Beatrix?"

"We found her in Moscow asking about you," Sukh brought in.

"And took her to Ilona, she took her to meet you." Alfred said.

"Yes, I was with him, having him translate with the coven living in Moscow at that time….remember what she said?" Harof said as Kondrat smiled.

"She was staring at me, as if she found something she has been looking for the longest time." Kondrat smiled. "And asked if we could speak alone."

"I said no, if you want to say something say it front of all of us. You didn't say anything, you looked at each other as the rest of us weren't even there." Harof sighed.

"And she told me about Gisbert her son, Ilona pointed out that doesn't make him her son, I told her to hush and let her continue. She then said he needed a father figure and her friend Monique told her about a vampire that can see ones soul mate when she touchs them. She saw me when she touched her. Ilona told her she was lying. I figured that it would be a good idea if we spoke alone."

"Went away for two weeks, came back to get Ilona, then went to get Gisbert and came here." Harof wrapped it up. "Because some vampire told her, you were her soul mate that is exactly who I came to talk about. I figured away to keep Fred, which is why I came to see Beatrix. I want to use….."

"Pricilla." Gisbert interrupted.

"Know her?" Garret asked.

"Good friend of mine. When Beatrix used her she shook my hand stopped for a minute and told them, her coven, that it was important that her and I become friends." He shrugged.

"Ilona and Gisbert had just recently used her." Kondrat explained. "Last I checked, she told Ilona it's this nomad in the UK."

"And I want to use her gift on Fred. Isn't that right?" He looked towards Fred.

"I guess." Fred shrugged.

"You need to show her coven a gift," Gisbert said. "And something valuable."

"Which I got," Harof smiled reaching into his pocket and pulling out an old ruby ring that seemed to have been very well polished with the Greek Symbol.

"What in blazes are you doing with that?" Eleazar snapped taking it, giving Harof a hard stare. He remembered how he seemed to know the territory, and went on about all the good hunting areas around.

"Hey, ask before you touch." Alfred said grabbing it back from Eleazar handing it over to Harof

"It is a rare piece, something ancient," Monique observed it looking into the band.

"It's my most valued possession," Harof smiled showing it off.

"That he killed for," Eleazar accidentally said a little too loud.

"The only thing I have killed since my newborn mark was humans, and Viveka's killer, but he was asking for it." Harof said, insulted by the accusations. "Good thing I have Millie now."

"How did you get it?" Eleazar asked taking a deep breath.

"It was a gift," Harof smiled. "From Aro."

"When did you meet Aro?" Kondrat asked with disbelief.

"When I showed Marcus a way out of the mountains, remember?" Harof started looking towards Eleazar.

"Well, yes, that's true, and Marcus went back to their old coven to get the other girls," Harof said remembering. "I was really excited, haven't seen many vampires that were that friendly. On our way out he introduced me his brother-in-law, Aro. I knew it was that Aro because when he touched my hands that told him how to visit his sister. After that I went hunting, and I then I found Chelsea nursing this human with plague so figured it might be a good idea to inform Didyme because the way she looked at him, they were going to be preparing for a newborn. When I came back, I saw thick smoke coming from the mountains, and I saw Aro on the path looking for me."

"What did he say?" Monique asked with curiosity.

"He thanked me for protecting his sister and her family and gave me the ring to show his gratitude, told me it was a sign that I was not to be killed." Harof smiled. "It has an inscription inside, but I never could make it out, Fred, you can read right?"  
"Have a pretty good grasp for it," Fred said with a shrug. "But it's in Latin." Harof looked towards Kondrat who took the ring.

"'To my beloved Didyme, who makes everything complete'" Kondrat answered as Eleazar's mind became blank.

"Excuse me but I have to make a phone call," Monique said shocked. "Isn't that an interesting story?"

"Yes, it is," Eleazar answered coldly.

"Anyway, I think this is the gift I am going to give to Pricilla for looking at Fred." Harof started. "Now how do I make arrangements?"

"You know Pricilla is coming here?" Gisbert brought up.

"Yes, her coven lets her come here for holidays." Kondrat explained. "They trust us."

"Then we won't be bothering her," Millie started. "We just wanted to know if it would be a suitable present and we were told this would be the place to find out."

"Alright, then," Harof said taking the ring back from Fred. "We will wait, come on. Fred has that meeting in Greece."

"Do I need to learn Greek?" Fred asked looking at Gisbert.

"They have a vampire who mentioned having a mate that knows English," Alfred pointed out.

"Did vocalize your opinions about the 'lesser members'?" Gisbert asked.

"Yes, of course, but I doubt any vampire would mind." Sukh said. "They probably are tired of those rodents."

"Fred, you would need to learn Greek." Gisbert informed him.

"Alright," Harof said getting his coven's attention. "Kondrat, they do have a point though. There are some questionable creatures belonging to the Greek coven. Do you mind watching this ring for me?"

"Of course I don't mind," Kondrat said taking it.

"Thank you, Eleazar, nice seeing you again." Harof smiled as his coven stood at the same time he stood.

"You too," Eleazar answered. "And thank you for telling me that interesting story."


	17. Tanya: An Unexpected Freind

"Thank you for coming to develop these photos with me," Beatrix said as they came into the store. "Its' really nice we are all back together again."

"Yes, it is," Tanya said as her and Kate gave fake smiles, they wouldn't of agreed to come if Eleazar hadn't given them the guilt trip. Tanya was always lost in what to say when Eleazar brought up Didyme but it bothered her when he compared Beatrix's situation to Sasha's to the death of his own mother. He had no clue that someone was planning on killing Didyme, Beatrix knew exactly what the Volturi were going to do when she went to them. It also annoyed her that Carmen came with them just to make sure they were nice to Beatrix, but both Kate and Tanya supposed it would be better than Kondrat or Gisbert..

"So what are these pictures of," Carmen asked as they went to the developing center on a fine rainy day with Beatrix being the only vampire in a pair of sunglasses. That annoyed the whole coven, the fact that they had to wait for her, her mate and her son to go 'hunting' with the French coven before Beatrix could go to town with them. Tanya reminded herself they abandon her before they became vegetarians so they had no control over it. Gisbert, however seemed to know a good spot were vegetarian vampires can hunt. Apparently he had friends who lived their lifestyle. Tanya was anxious to ask questions about his vegetarian friends Philomela and Hector, to see if there are more of their kind, but she had problems with him being even polite her.

"The Greek coven," Beatrix answered. "The friends Gisbert told you about, he vists them every other year. They are very good friends of ours, well at least Liam and Dragomir, they hosted him when I went out looking for Kondrat."

"Oh, that's nice," Tanya answered not understanding what she was saying at all.

"How many are there?" Kate asked looking at the photos as they came up onto the screen.

"Twenty, well seventeen if you don't count the werewolves, Gisbert told me they have more members but they don't live with them, Gisbert doesn't say much about them except two of their members are currently visiting this spring." Beatrix pointed out. "The four main members are ancients and are very strict if you stay with them for even a week you drink animal blood."

"Bet the Volturi see them as a threat." Kate huffed to herself thinking of Irina, and the confirmation last January. They haven't told Beatrix the truth yet, simply because Monique who they recognized as a witness for the Volturi had been lurking around her in a very protective manner. It was clear, she and the male friend (whose name they do not know) did not want Beatrix to know the injustice of Irina's execution.

"The Volturi protect them, Hecate the leader, is the oldest woman in the world," Beatrix explained. "I don't think they know they drink animal blood those."

"Does that girl look like Jane of the Volturi?" Kate whispered to Tanya as she looked at the picture of Gisbert pulling a young vampire around fourteen with semi-short brown hair that seemed to be a bit more styled than the Jane Kate was thinking of, she was slim looking a bit older with a two piece purple swimsuit. The girl was still young, those it seemed the vampire was somewhere in puberty when she change. She still made a Cassett's children look like dogs. Yet, the only thing distinguishing her from Jane was the lighten smiled she had from being in Gisbert's arms as well as the amber eyes that she shared with the vampires in the other pictures, including Gisbert.

"Who does she look like?" Beatrix asked over hearing Kate.

"Well, she does look like someone we know," Tanya started concerned than observing the same girl appear in almost every pictures, she seemed to be the object of Gisbert's lens. "But the one we are thinking of is not a vegetarian vampire."  
"She has red eyes in this picture," Beatrix said coming up to the first couple pictures that seemed to be taking on a train.

"Beatrix, did they mention anything about these other members are?" Carmen started remember her husband mentioning a Greek coven that his mother use to make him visit frequently.

"They are the Volturi," Beatrix explained. "But none of their members visited in centuries, well in till this summer, Iolna confessed she ran into two of them on the train, but they never told them about their abilities. As a matter of fact, that didn't even come up."

"Oh, what else did she say about this little friend of his?" Kate asked with a little anger, bad enough they killed her sister now they were moving in on her kids.

"She said she was surprisingly friendly, of course everyone wants to be friends with Iolna, and she seemed to be in absolute dawn by Gisbert." Beatrix answered.

"Beatrix, have you ever heard of Jane of the Volturi?" Kate started.

"Who hasn't?" Beatrix answered. "The touchiest one."

"That's her," Kate said plainly as Beatrix looked at the pictures.

"What?" Beatrix asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Kate answered, she would recognize Jane in a crowed of a million, and she despised her enough to tell Beatrix (who she sort of despised, but not near as much as Jane) exactly who her son is getting evolved with.

"They aren't going to take him are they?" Beatrix asked. "Did they send her to recruit him?"

"Well, she would be the last one sent to recruit," Kate started. "Have you heard of the torture twins?"  
"Yes," Beatrix started. "Alec and Jane, the two jewels of the Volturi gurd."

"Well, that girl," Kate started. "Is her, that's Jane of the Volturi?"  
"That's Jane," Beatrix said worried. "What is she doing with my son?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't think the Volturi would have an interest in his talent, but I would be questioning it." Carmen started worried as they gazed at the pictures.

"I'll be right back," Beatrix said as she grabbed her cell phone and left, they hoped she was questioning Gisbert, they were warned he didn't respect much of anything but this was unspeakable. He did seem more respectful than Kondrat had warned, but this just proved their point. Gisbert didn't respect his coven one bit to pull a stunt like this.

"What the hell is she doing with amber eyes?" Tanya started disappointed.

"You think they wouldn't have the guts to come near us after what had recently happen." Carmen committed.

"You think Gisbert would have some dignity for himself too," Kate sighed sadly feeling sorry for Beatrix, she didn't deserved this treatment from Gisbert even more than she deserved to be tossed out. They felt a bit guilt this wouldn't of happen is they would of accepted Gisbert from his creation.

"That was Monique, she is leaving with her coven," Beatrix explained, as the rest nodded. They could now tell Beatrix and her coven the truth, hopefully that would knock some sense into Gisbert.

"Oh, that's too bad," Carmen said pretending to care, both Tanya and Kate knew they annoyed her and Eleazar with their endless questions.

"Yes, did Eleazar mention her gift?" Beatrix asked looking at them.

"She has an insight in knowing what is the right thing to do," Carmen answered.

"I told her about this situation," Beatrix said. "Now, which one of these pictures should I frame?"

"What?" Kate started shocked.

"I am going to frame one of these for Gisbert and ask him, if it is this Jane and if these pictures lead me right than I want her in my coven." Beatrix said happily. "Now which one should I frame?"

"Beatrix, no," Tanya started. "You don't want that, because, well because….."

"She will ruin your coven and you will all end up revolving around her power," Kate pointed out blankly. "Because she will use it on you, and out rule you. Besides it is impossible for her to leave the Volturi she is daringly attach to them and I doubt she will give up that power for you, be reasonable."

"I am going to ask Gisbert about it, now please just tell me, which one of these should I frame?" Beatrix started frustrated.

"I think you should frame that one," A voice came up from behind her. They turned to see a young vampire boy around the age of fourteen with a stocking cap that was sold in the store as well wearing dark sunglasses to cover his bright red eyes. It appeared as if he did not want to be recognized and fastly put something together so he could help Beatrix. He was pointing to the picture of Gisbert holding Jane, both wearing swimsuits with drenched sandy hair, Jane was extremely wet with her hair completely soaked coming from the water and being carried by Gisbert both with wide full smiles.

"Really," Beatrix asked as Tanya wondered away, she knew Kate had a few things on her mind and didn't really feel like listening to them. She trusted Kate to put Beatrix in her right mind, so now would be a good time to get the other things she came for such as shampoo and nail polish remover.

She walked to the tiny store across the street w and started shopping through the aisles. It was strange how that vampire appeared out of nowhere and instantly took over Beatrix's insane little project. Tanya walked through the store and than smelled another floral scent, taking a deep breath she looked around and found another vampire in the store.

She was young, very much in her early teens wearing a pink pea coat with a pink hat covering her thick black curls. Tanya couldn't help but smile as she watched her trying to reach for a scrap book kit. It was probably the first time she smiled since Irina's death. She couldn't help it those, the girl was trying so hard not to get notice by humans and the kit was obviously too high for a human of her size. She was simply too adorable to watch, Tanya eventually gave in and went over to reach for the kit she was aiming for handing it to her.

"Thankyou very much miss," The girl turned happily. She had very youthful features that made her look like an angelic young being with full thin lips and slime cheeks. It was clear she was just a girl when she was changed, Tanya wondered what was the point of changing a girl so young.

"No, problem sweetie," Tanya smiled, that was truly the only word Tanya could think of to describe her.

"Is that a Chanel?" the girl asked gazing at Tanya's purse.

"Yes, it was a gift," Tanya said happily, she was truly a sweet little thing.

"Can I touch it?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Sure," Tanya smiled as the girl stroked her tiny fingers across the soft leather.

"It's beautiful," The girl smiled as her pale faced looked up towards Tanya, gazing at her amber eyes in wonder. "Thank you, my name is Pricilla, what is yours?"

"Tanya," Tanya answered, she apparently made a little friend, an adorable little friend that Tanya had to fight every temptation from picking up and taking her home. Tanya notice the small vampire girl was staring into Tanya's eyes, it was clear she was wondering how she got that way.

"You have lovely eyes, ma'am," Pricilla said shocked in awe.

"That's because I drink animal blood," Tanya pointed out.

"What?" Pricilla started confused as she followed Tanya up the aisle.

"Instead of humans I use animals for my thirst." Tanya said low enough so only they could hear.

"Does that work?" Pricilla asked, she was truly curious.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does," Tanya nodded.

"You mean I don't have to see them," Pricilla said relived.

"See what?" Tanya started.

"Nothing," Pricilla said quickly.

"I see," Tanya said concerned, she couldn't help but wish Eleazar was here to see if she had a gift that made Pricilla feel sympathy for her prey. Maybe she had a gift like Alice, who use to see the family members of her hunted waiting for them not to return. Pricilla went up to make her parches, Tanya than behind her. She waited for Tanya as they walked across the street.

"Tanya, who do you have here?" Carmen said surprised to see Tanya walking around with a vampire half her size.

"Oh, well, Carmen, this is my new friend, Pricilla," Tanya smiled happily at her.

"Nice to meet you miss, I like your dress," Pricilla said happily, she was a rather joyful thing. She was so joyful she made newlyweds look board.

"Why thank you, it was a gift from my husband," Carmen said as Pricilla shook her hand.

"He looks like he knows what he is doing," Pricilla said happily, Carmen shrugged by that strange comment.

"She was asking us about our…..diet," Tanya pointed out.

"Yes, it's really interesting, something I would like to learn." Pricilla said happily, as she let out a little laugh when they walked in.

"Kate's going to love her too," Tanya whispered to Carmen as the girl's face lit up when Beatrix came back up with the vampire boy who seemed to be trying to hid his identify. Kate was still trying to knock some sense into Beatrix while the boy seemed to help her find the perfect frame for the best picture of Gisbert and Jane. The whole thought of it seemed strange. Gisbert did not bow to the authority of his own coven, not to mention the Volturi, and why was Jane smiling with him in almost every picture. It also worried Tanya a bit that Jane had amber eyes in all of these pictures, and strange Gisbert seemed to have a diet of both animal and human blood. Now some stranger is insisting Beatrix frame a picture of the two of them. Kate was going to make sure Gisbert was questioned, and Tanya was going to make sure Beatrix knows the truth behind her sister's death. They nodded towards each other from across the store, in agreement on the same plan. Whatever the Volturi had up their sleeve, it had to be stopped.

"There he is," Pricilla jumped when the boy appeared.

"Who?" Tanya asked.

"My sweetheart," She giggled, obviously referring to her mate. "Ally, come here, I want you to meet my new friend." Pricilla jumped as she waved her hand over and let out a very child-like laugh. The boy looked over and notice his raven haired mate surrounded by strangers, so of course he came over right away. He had a rather different reaction coming by her side right away in an over protective glance protecting his mate, like they were his enemy.

"Well, looks like our former sister's hosting the witch twins," Kate started sarcastically. "Should I mention she has a brother who is just as much as enjoyable as she is?"  
"What did you say?" Pricilla started a little offended.

"Oh, nothing," Kate said looking towards Pricilla, than looked towards her mate who seemed to find it amusing Pricilla was offended when Kate insulted the twin guard members.

"Pricilla," Beatrix came over happily, "Is this your _edesem_ you told me so much about?"  
"Yes, he finally found me I would like you to meet…." Pricilla started.

"Al," The kid said quickly, he truly did not want to be recognized.

"Well…Al, thankyou for helping me, Pricilla, this girl Jane is she the one you saw when you touch Gisbert." Beatrix asked with a serious tone.

"Yes," Pricilla answered happily as Al put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good, Al, I think I am going to surprise him when I get home." Beatrix smiled happily. "Are you and Pricilla coming with us?"  
"Yes, Al is curios into meeting your son." Pricilla nodded happily, Tanya couldn't help but smile at that and let her fingers run through her soft curls. She truly liked this girl, and wanted to take her home. She could however tell by the sour look on her mate's face, that would take a lot of convincing. Their lifestyle appealed to her. She looked over towards her sister, Kate, who seemed very concerned about Gisbert's welfare and the influence of his new friend.

They drove back to Beatrix's house followed by Pricilla and Al in their own car, Tanya couldn't help but look at the pictures. Kate was out of all of them the most concerned and disgusted. Tanya nodded looking towards the pictures, they wondered who this coven was and why was Jane with them. Now that Monique was gone, they were going to tell Beatrix the truth about Irina's death. They looked at the pictures, Jane seemed to be frequently with another member a lot, she was a woman with fair hair and filmed amber eyes. She was also in a picture with a girl that had black hair in two buns, that was her eyes and about her age with her arm constantly around her. The same girl was in a picture of a boy with a brown wavy hair many times.

They drove up to the house, Gisbert was very anxious to see the tiny couple, they were obviously friend of his, he looked at the boy they quickly gave uncomfortable glances towards each other. It seemed both of the boys were forcing themselves to get along with the other, like in-laws are something.

"Pricilla, would you like to come in and meet the rest of my coven?" Tanya asked kindly.

"That sounds lovely," Pricilla smiled as she looked at her mate who shook his head with disapproval. She than touched both his shoulders and said something to him and left, leaving him alone. Tanya led her to the porch were Carmen and Kate reunited with their mates. Beatrix was also reunited with Kondrat who was discussing their missing member's abstained.

The first thing Tanya notice when Pricilla came into the room, was Eleazar's face it seemed to drop instantly and froze stunned, she had something that he never seen before. The first thing he did was grab Carmen and flew her into the kitchen for about five minutes and came back without her so Tanya could introduce him..

"Eleazar, I took it Carmen told you about Pricilla," Tanya smiled looking down at Pricilla.

"Not everything," Eleazar answered as he went and took her hand. "What is she doing?"  
Pricilla took it, blinked than answered. "She is in the kitchen holding the vase you gave her wondering why you asked her to hold it."

"Amazing, you didn't have to look did you?" Eleazar smiled. "Carmen, you can come back in now, she guess it right."

"Do I have to bring the vase?" She asked confused.

"No," Eleazar answered happily.

"Why did you make me hold it?" Carmen asked.

"To see if she got it right," Eleazar answered with a smile. "And she did, this is something amazing."

"What can you do?" Tanya asked.

"When I touch someone, I have visions of their soul mate." Pricilla answered with a giggle. "That's how I knew about my Ally."

"Her mate doesn't trust us," Kate explained to Garrett.

"Anyway," Tanya said now wondering why Pricilla had a tiny little smirk every time Tanya patted her on the head. "Pricilla has expressed an interest in our lifestyle."  
"Is that so?" Garrett asked with a smile of not being the weakest link, he then notice Pricilla nodding.

"Yes, I don't like seeing them, when I touch my prey," Pricilla said sadly. "I sometimes see their husbands, their wives, their lovers, and in some cases a person they haven't even met yet, and I am taking this person from them."

"Oh," Carmen said sadly. She somewhat understood, and had a bit of sympathy for the girl.

"Alright, how about you go out and rejoin your mate, I would like to have a talk with my family." Tanya smiled towards her as she nodded and left quickly.

"Does she want to join us?" Eleazar asked wondering.

"Well, she has a mate, obviously, and he doesn't trust us, obviously." Tanya explained.

"And she's adorable, obviously, but that is not what I want to discuses." Kate started concerned.

"What than?" Eleazar asked, wondering if he should announce his little discovery.

"I think the Volturi want Gisbert, they sent Jane out to get him." Tanya explained as they sighed with worry. "I think now that Monique and the French are gone, we need to tell her the truth."  
"The truth about what?" Beatrix asked coming in with Kondrat by her side.

"About Irina's death," Tanya answered sadly. "Beatrix sit down, Kondrat you too, I am afraid Monique and her 'favored male friend' didn't tell you the entire truth."


	18. Chapter 14: Change in Loyalties

"Got an A," Heather smiled as she looked at my English paper, I read it as well, something about it seemed to excite me as the red written comments, knowing I had something to be proud of that had nothing to do with what was given. That's good", I got a B plus, I hope its enough."

"Enough for what?" I asked with curiosity.

"Collage," Heather answered. "Have you thought about that?"

"No," I answered, honestly I never thought of furthering my education.

"Well, it's all I think about, I want to boost myself up in this world." Heather sighed as I heard tiny laugh from the group up front. I truly hated the others in my class, I didn't have to be Edward to realize they found it amusing Heather was trying to make a better life for herself. The vampire world was clearly simpler than the human world, and the fact that humans clamed everyone was equal but that was a clear lie. I noticed other humans looked down on Heather, as if they were below her. That was something I had a hard time understanding, what rules set humans like Brittney Snow or Daniel Taylor above Heather, was there a law or something that stated so. Humans had much more laws, many unwritten just went by word of mouth. Some of their laws weren't even set up by any kind of government, like the kind that says Brittney and Daniel were more important than Heather. Truly the vampire world was much more simpler, if the Volturi didn't make it a law than be their guest end of story.

"I am actually filling out scholarship form, I need three teacher recommendations, I already asked Mr. Tolteo, I am going to ask Mrs. Collar after class, and I think I am going to ask your mom if you don't mind?" Heather said looking at me.

"No, not at all," I answered as the bell rang. I put my paper in the folder to keep track of it, I was truly proud I wrote it, it felt like I had place in the human world as confusing as it was for me.

Heather walked up to Mrs. Collar, I notice the bump on her stomach was getting even larger and her hand was bracing it a lot more, and I also started to detect two heart beats like she had another person inside that bump. I notice the teachers and even the students were treating her different constantly carrying her things for her , letting her eat in class, and sometimes when she pressed her hand against her abdomen and slowly sat in the hallway nearby teachers, students and basicly whoever was around would gather around her like she was a time bomb in till she felt comfortable again.

"Mrs. Coller," Heather started holding the form.

"Yes," She looked over to her as she took a drink of water.

"May, I please ask you a huge favor?" Heather asked nervously. "Do ya mine fillin' this out?" She than handed over the paper.

"Sure," Mrs. Coller looked at it. "No problem, Heather, you work hard, you deserve it."

"Thankyou so much," Heather smiled as Mrs. Coller smiled back.

"I'll have it back to you sometime next week," Mrs. Coller said. "See you tomorrow, Felix, good luck at football."  
"Thanks," I answered.

"Have a nice day," Mrs. Coller smiled, giving our cue to leave. Heather nodded and wished the same as we left heading to Esme's room who sat in detention with Amber once again as well as at least seventeen others. Esme seemed rather quiet since I came home last night, almost as if she couldn't deiced on something. I wondered if she figured out Anthenodora was her new phone buddy or not.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I ask a huge favor form you," Heather came in nervously.

"Yes," Esme started.

"Can you write by any chance write a scholarship recommendation?" Heather asked trying to sound confident.

"Sure, no problem, Heather." Esme smiled taking it.

"Thankyou," Heather said happily as Esme took the form.

"Well, good luck with band practice, and Felix good luck at football." Esme smiled as she continued correcting papers. "I am going to be here for awhile, Felix, if Dora calls, keep her entertained till I get home. "

"Sure," I answered wondering if she knew, and if she did what made her figure it out.

"You are in the band?" I asked.

"Well sort of, I'm on the flag team, the only problem is we have Tiffany Newton as team captain, she is trying to find which one of us should be the baton twirler and I swear in less you can bend like an Romanian Olympic Gymnast you won't meet her standers." Heather sighed as she went to her locker, I waited for her. "Natalie is on the team this year too, Sue Clearwater paid for her sports fee, which sort of made me upset, because I can do it. I than found out someone paid for mine, which is strange? Leah also volunteered to watch Nevaeh, which means that Collin kid will be around playing with her. You know, I really am starting to like him, he seems to care about her."

"He does," I said just listening to her.

"Well, at least he's better than Mother, she's not home much anyway. She yelled at Kelly the other day, almost broke into a fight," Heather sighed.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, mom came home drunk and puked on Kelly's only sweater." Heather said sadly. "She than called Kelly an ungrateful brat because Kelly was making a big deal of it, Kelly yelled and said she can't be ungrateful for nothing. Which if you think about it, that's what she mainly had given us. She then grabbed Kelly by the arm and pushed her out into the rain and told her if she was so upset about that sweater set outside and see what's it like without one. She than forbid Natalie and I from letting her in, something kept her warm those. Grandma than came home and let her in, grandma has more authority than Mom."

"That's good," I answered wishing something could be done, with out breaking the treaty it made me feel rather useless I couldn't protect Heather all the time.

"Speaking of which, do you mind doing me a favor on Saturday?" Heather asked kindly. "Casey called again, apparently she is doing well in rehab and wants to see Nevaeh."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just wants to see her," Heather shrugged, Rosalie is going to hate this idea. "Anyway, its not in a very good neighborhood so I was wondering if you could come with me, to keep me safe."

"Sure," I answered without a second thought.

"Good," Heather smiled as we came out to the bleachers I was already dressed for practice. "Can I take your picture?"  
"Yes, of course," I answered as Heather pulled out a camera to give me a snap shot.

"Thank you," Heather smiled. "See you after practice."

I walked out onto the football field, the first thing I notice was Emmett, and Rosalie sitting on the bleachers holding a camera to record me. That made me nervous, the couch came out and blew his whistle it was time to begin. '_I am not going to hurt anybody, I am not going to hurt anybody'_ those were the only thoughts in my mind as they made the first pass. I was the linebacker my job was to tackle my opponent before they tackle my team member who has the ball…..without killing them. I watched as they set up for the first play. I went to get the kid, and I tried to tackle him down but his blood got to me so I was force to let him go, making him reach my teammate costing us a point. '_Its just practice'_ as I heard a soft sigh of frustration coming from Emmett as Rosalie tried to comfort him, the coach than gave me a lecture how I need to pin him before he gets to the running back. I nodded, Emmett and Jacob told me that at least a thousand times. I had to get ready for the next play, and than I got scared I would break one of his bones so I loosen my grips and he got away and it happen again. The couch than screamed at me as I tried again and again, every time it was the same thing. I wished the couch new the true reason why this was so hard. He went to the side and watched as Rosalie came down and stood next to him. I notice they were arguing and finally Rosalie yelled "Felix, I need to talk to you get over here." She said it in a tone of voice that made even me, who was three times her size scared not to obey.

"What's going on?" She asked in a low enough voice so only the two of us could hear.

"I am trying not to hurt them," I whispered.

"I see," Rosalie nodded agreeing it was first priority.. "You also have to worry about the others getting hurt too."

"Do explain?" I started confused.

"Remember that night when that nomadic woman was going after Rensemee," Rosalie started. "Jacob was trying to runaway with her, what did you do?"

"Stopped her," I answered obviously.

"Exactly," Rosalie nodded. "Now, imagine if you will, Renesmee is the ball, Jacob is the running back, the defensive end is the nomad on the other team, and the goal posts is our house. You need to stop the nomad before she reaches Rensemee. Also remember the nomad has a mate that has a power that can easily kill you. You don't want to get in trouble with her but you want to stop the nomad so Jacob can reach the house. Do you understand?"

"Sort of," I answered starting to understand a little bit.

"Right, you want Jacob to get Rensemee to the house without the nomad catching them and make sure you don't get in trouble with their mate." Rosalie smiled. "Agreed."

"Yes," I answered. "I just have one question what about Edward and Bella?" wouldn't they want to defend their daughter.

"They can be the passers," Rosalie shrugged.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked this was really confusing.

"Their the kickers," Rosalie shrugged again. "If if makes you better Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I are all blockers and Tanya's family can be the cheerleaders if you want a position for them, heck, the Volturi can be the band for all I care. The point is are you going to make sure Jacob gets Rensemee to the house unharmed?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, because our coven is counting on you, don't let us down." Rosalie smiled and left as she walked across the field confidently while my other teammates whistled at her. Thinking of that little play didn't make it hard at all, I didn't want to kill the nomad or his mate would kill me…..I did want to make sure Jacob got to the house unharmed. I couldn't help but notice Rosalie's and Emmett's smiles as the couch got happier and happier as if the accomplished something.

When I got home I notice Edward and Esme having a short conversion, and became instantly silent as soon as I walked in the door. I wanted to wonder what they were talking about, but instead I went up to do my homework and went hunting so I can check on Heather safely. I remained in the trees as Kelly came home in an orange t-shirt, ripped jeans and a noise ring with her hair cut short like a boy. She walked out to the back porch with Nevaeh rocking her, trying to plug her ears as she wondered into the woods and hide behind a large tree.

I than heard a loud noise coming from the window, I looked into it and heard a wild laugh coming from the mother who was with a group of rather large men wearing a mini skirt and a tang top. She was a strange human being, she always ran around in short skirts and tang tops with dirty greasy brown hair, tan skin that seemed so raged, not like an old lady's those but like a wash cloth that's been in water for way too long. She had blackened teeth and a hard face that had a scar going down her cheek. She had a rather loud laughter that rung through the woods, I notice Heather coming home next.

I felt everything inside me jumped as one of her mother's male friends started glaring at her through the window, the way he watched her come around to the other end of the trailer made me sick, sicker than sick. I didn't need to be Edward to figure out what he was thinking my basic instincts told me, and it made my angry, ferrous beyond ferrous as everything inside me wanted to clobber him.

I watched him as Heather went over to talk to Kelly, who was crying and gave her a hug, she than took Neveah. They went back to their car and drove off, I watched the man's every move and listen to his every words. He waited for Heather to come back, alone this time I wondered where she took Kelly and Neveah, somewhere safe I hope, which seemed to be rare in the human world. I watched as the man started talking to her, I could tell Heather knew he was dangerous because she walked backwards towards the door and went into the trailer. I than saw her heading into her sisters' bedroom to change, her mother was with a group of them doing something in the grandmothers room. I noticed the man come behind the trailer watched her changed from a small dirt cluttered window. He smiled, reminding himself on the times when her grandmother was working, and notice her mother in an absolute strange state. The men were leaving, she was now sitting on the couch again staring into space as a needle was sitting beside her.

I watch the man smile at her as Heather remained in her sisters' room, doing her homework peacefully, he was about to head in….and I stopped him. She looked out upon hearing the man's scream, but didn't see me and continued. I wondered if I should of killed him or if that would break the treaty with the wolves. I didn't care about the treaty with the shape-shifters, I wanted gone and away from Heather for good. I looked around, and saw a small gray wolf watching…I was worried on who it was, I didn't drink his blood so I could say it wasn't for hunting purposes. I tried to think of an excuse in till Seth Clearwater phased into his human formed. He witnessed the entire thing, I debated on were to go if the Cullens send me away, I don't think I can handle Voltarra at this point not with Heather living such a vulnerable lifestyle.

"Why did you do that?" He asked nervously.

"He was going to attack Heather," I answered as he gave him a disgusted look.

"This is the man who attacked Casey," Seth explained. "Natalie told me about it….thats why she left."

"Does Heather know?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, Natalie was there after it happened, Casey refused to go to the hospital…this man deserved it," He said angrily.  
"Are you going to tell…" I asked.

"I'll try not to think about it," Seth answered. "As a matter of fact, take the body and throw it off the cliff, don't drink his blood. You do know, you broke treaty, you have to make sure no one but us knows."

"I will," I answered slightly worried this is what will cause me to be thrown out of the Cullens. I could try being a nomad for awhile, except taking humans and thinking of who I would be taking them from would be a problem for me now.

"Here, I will help," Seth said as I grabbed the body. He led me past the field that I had confronted the Cullens twice being the enemy, so strange seven months later I was now trying hard to stay with them. Seth led me to the edge of his land were we stood over the gigantic cliff.

"Wait here," Seth ordered as I waited nervously, worried Alice would see and tell them all I had killed someone, I didn't feel guilty for killing him but I did not want to go back to Volturi. It wasn't because of Aro's orders I was worried this man's friend will attack Heather out of vengeance, or her mother would end her. I didn't want to leave Heather unprotected, I was sure she would survived but I didn't want to take my chances. I felt my reason for this diet and for the Cullens lifestyle changing, and it was because of this human who didn't have two cents to her name. A human who could easily be a vampire's prey considering no one would report her missing, or the police would most likely not search for her as easly. She was a human I cared about, for some reason I had cared for her deeply and I had a feeling I would probably still care for her when she was old and gray. As soon as Seth and I set up the little accident scene we agreed it would be a good time to separate. I headed back home as Carlisle sat with Jacob who seemed to be filling out a form.

"Well, I like the mint chocolate, and I know dad likes the Do-si-dos, Rachel being a former troop herself likes the Trefoils…Bella what does Charlie like?" Jacob asked looking over.

"Samoas," Bella answered as Jacob checked it off.

"What about the pack?" Carlisle asked.

"You want to buy my whole pack girl-scot cookies?"Jacob asked, wondering if he was serious

"Yes, I am in a bind." Carlisle explained. "After my new boss had her daughter come in dressed in her uniform saying in front of the whole hospital I have a big family so I am a shoe in to buy these stupid things I really have no choice." He sounded frustrated.

"Well, , Leah and Seth will buy from Leah's old troop, Quil will wait and order from Clair's troop but…" Jacob paused as Carlisle gave him a hard look. "Collin might buy Neveah the Thanks-a-Lot, Seth won't mind splitting a box of Lemon Chalet Creams with Natalie, Embry will eat the Daisy Go Rounds, despite the lables, and if I am getting the whole tro…I mean pack Quil will eat a whole box of Dulce De Lench with out thinking, Collin sounds like the kind of guy who eats the Lemonades and Leah will not be happy if I didn't get the Thank u Berry Much." Jacob said as Carlisle filled out the paper.

"What about the suger free Chocolate boxes?" Carlisle laughed which was followed out by a laugh from Jacob with a little snicker from Bella in the backround.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"You obviously haven't been human for awhile." Jacob smiled. "I can say this no one will get the sugar free, it will most likely be a gift for Sam's pack."

"Hey," Bella yelled noticing I was standing there. "Esme needs to speak to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know, she went hunting, but sometime after homework she says." Bella pointed out as I shrugged and nodded.

"Speaking of Sam's pack," Carlisle started. "What will they like?"

"They are saving their money, they won't order anything." Jacob explained as the rest of the family looked at him.

"For what?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, its very strange, I heard Sam is not to happy with Paul right now. He sent him and Rachel to Europe, I don't know which country, and I don't know why it was necessary to send Rachel along. Anyway they didn't bring back whatever they were sent for, which got the whole pack, manly the unimprinted ones upset with him. So they are saving up to send Sam and Emily to go get it." Jacob shrugged. "I don't know what their large number of wolves who haven't imprinted has to do with this trip to Europe, but I really don't care."

"He was here the other day," Rosalie started. "Asking how long does it take a new non-vegetarian vampire to adjust. I told him I don't know because its different for each one, Jasper for example had to be isolated for at least two years, but Felix here seemed to have it control. Of course his former coven is mainly about control. Also from what I hear, Garrett was able to go into Juno after a couple months, he needed Eleazar and Kate to go with him but he handled it."

'And I met Heather to keep me in control' I thought to myself.

"Why was he asking?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Emmett shrugged. "Alice can't see anything with them, so whatever they are up to they are going to get away with it."

'That means she didn't see me kill the man' I thought to myself relived as I slowly made my way to my room. I got an email from Santiago, which surprised me…he figured out how to use a computer.. It had been awhile since I checked my email, and I almost didn't care in till I got one from him. Santiago was not the smartest vampire to be created, but he was good to have around. Next to Heidi, Santiago had the easiest time of getting along with non-Volturi members. He was the head body guards, in charge of placing them and decideding who was protecting who, I was the head executioner which made us pretty equal when ranking on guard duty. He was created by Caius for some unknown reason. I truly think Caius was in a good mood and decided to change some random person (with Caius that is believable) but my creation with Aro was also random, it was something that just happened.

I knew the wives found Santiago useful, mainly because he wasn't good at keeping secrets. Like when Sulipica came home with Jane after the whole Seattle thing. He was the one who told her Aro never sends both the twins on a mission, he keeps one around to talk to her on the phone and make up excuses for the others abstance. I think he was trying to help when Sulpicia asked Aro what if something happened to them and she came home to find both her children gone. Another time when we came to Seattle and the Japanese coven came with a bunch of Asian nomad friends all ready for the Grand Caynon, he told them we have to make a stop at the Cullens first. I don't think he means to get Caius and Aro in trouble, but they manipulate him into telling the truth so easily.

From what I heard he took over as executioner, which is most likely the reason Alec went alone, because Aro knew if Anthenodora offered to do his laundry, it will come out eventually and she would tell Sulpicia. The letter was very honest.

_Dear Felix,_

_Everyone is acting very strange, Marcus seems to be happier than usual, while Aro seems to be a bit miserable. Corin left for awhile, I don't know where Marcus sent her. All I know is, she got a letter in the mail, but wouldn't say who it is from. It angered her those, she got very angry at Aro, Rendell stopped her form attacking. The next day she packed up, Marcus said she went to visit the French coven and will be back eventually. _

_Aro is acting very strange, I don't know what is going on but the other night while Anthenodora forced Caius to go shopping so she can get a new purse from the after Easter sales. Demetri, Heidi and I were alone on the floor, Heidi was reading this book called 'Harlequin Romance' it's a series she's been into for the last couple decades. Anyway that reminded me of this one night stand I had with a nomad in North America. It was on our way back from Razor Way's trial, I wondered away and ran into this lonely nomad that found my uniform appealing and while…you know. So I started to tell Demetri about it, and he told me it was a lie, and I said it wasn't and he said simply 'you did not' and I said 'Did too' and he said 'did not' and I said 'did to' and he said 'did not'. _

_The pattern continued on for about ten minutes in till a voice came from behind us 'what are you to arguing about?' and I looked over to see Aro was standing right there. The two of us stood instantly as Heidi continued reading, ignoring him. _

_The first thing I said was 'Nothing, can I get you anything master'_

_And he said 'no, continue with what you are doing, I am just here to visit.'_

'_Master' Demetri started 'May I ask why?'_

'_No' Aro started. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, this is just a casual evening, you can call me Aro for tonight.' _

'_Alright' Demeter than slowly made out the words 'Aaarrrrooo, would…you….like….to….sit….down." _

"_Sure' Aro answered as he sat down in our bright living room, I than heard him scrunching as if he was moving around. Heidi didn't even look up, she just continued reading but than turned her head turned towards Aro, and she asked, "Would you like a pillow to sit on?"_

"_No, I'm fine Heidi, but may I ask why am I sitting on plastic." Aro then looked all over and realized the couch was covered with it. _

"_Anthenodora doesn't want the couch to get dusty so she puts plastic over it." Heidi explained than continued reading as Demetri and I stared at him, it was so strange the way he was talking to us, it was like he was trying to be equal or something. We than heard a sniff in the air as Aro looked around searching for something._

"_What are you looking for Mas…I mean Aro." I started quickly._

"_Just curios, why does your floor smell like lemon?" Aro asked._

"_What?" Demetri asked confused._

"_Your floor, why does it have that lemony fragrance." Aro asked again, I never notice that before._

"_It smells like lemon?" Demetri asked. "It always smelled like that since pine sol was invented." _

"_Oh" Aro started as he sat down and looked towards Heidi who seemed to ignore him. "So what are reading?"  
"Are you talking to me?" Heidi asked realizing it._

"_Yes, I am taking an interest, what classic novel are you reading lately?" Aro asked with a wide smile. "You know me, I like having intelligent conversions on litature."_

"_Well it's called_ 'A Secret of Infatuation'" _Heidi answered. "Oh, it's part of the Harlequin Romance series" _

"_Oh, I'm not acquainted with that, what is it about?" Aro asked curiously._

"_Mainly…."Heidi started. "People getting together and making love." _

"_Oh," Aro said I don't think he knew what he was getting into. "Interesting, so you read those a lot."  
"Well more than just read," Heidi started.  
"Alright, which one is your favorite?" Aro said cutting her off._

"_Well, I have a couple, one is about this man falling for this woman who has had such a hard life, I like it because he was raised to look down on her. Another is about this widower helping this widow and they fall for each other despite their grief. Another is about this bratty girl visiting extended family members on the beach and falling in love with her relative's best friend. The other is about this confused hit man hired to kill this girl instead he falls in love with her and they go to a foreign land to spend their lives together. Another is about this wondering guy who was visiting his friends, and is hired to kill this boy but falls for his cousin.. Another is about these childhood friends who ended up being separated and well the leading very different lives, the girl ends up hating the boy, but later after the boy's life falls apart he goes after the girl and they fall in love with each other."_

"_Oh, well, always love discussing litature," Aro said, it was strange it seemed as if he was trying to get out of this conversion._

"_However, my absolute favorite is this woman who gave up her rich life to run in the woods with this dashing handsome man who has a nerd personality, and even those most find him repulsive she just finds it sexy and they live together. And I have to say, the girl is a lot like me." Heidi smiled as Aro gave her uncomfortable glances. "Do you see what I mean?"_

"_Well….No," Aro answered. "Don't want to get overwhelmed with too much intellectual thought." Demetri and I just stared at him not knowing what to say, it was so strange and uncomfortable. I think he wanted to talk to us like he was trying to get to know us or something, I don't know if he was trying to have a regular conversion or what. He looked towards us and asked "So what were you two discussing?" So I told him the story which led back to Demetri's 'did not,' and mine 'did too' for about an hour which was eventually broken by two loud voices 'This is why I can never take you shopping?' making Aro relived, but I don't know why he was thanking the gods._

'_Well, you life was in danger,' that was when Heidi stood up and exited at vampire speed, than came back with a book on car mechanics. Soon Anthenodora came up with Caius caring her bags. The first thing they notice was Aro sitting in our living room, they didn't say much those, just looked at him with awkward smiles._

_Anthenodora ignored him and took some of the bags Caius was caring, handed one to Demetri. "I got you a new sweater."_

"_Oh, you didn't have to-" Demetri started as he pulled the sweater of the bag, it was this brown and orange checkered sweater that had rather bright colors. Demetri smiled when he looked at it, "You really didn't, but thank you."_

"_Welcome." Anthenodora smiled. "Now, I am going to take these bags into the room and when I come back we are going to sit down and enjoy each other like family, that means you Caius." She than walked pasted Heidi and smiled, "I am glad you're taking some reasonability thing and studying car repairs." Heidi smiled back as Aro just stared at the two of them and left. It was back to that strange awkward silence again. _

"_So what was that about?" Aro started._

"_The store was trying to kill us, they were putting matches next to the fireworks." Caius explained._

"_And that was worth leaving the store?" Aro asked._

"_Yes," Caius pointed out. "Very much so, so what brings you here?"  
"Oh, just looking for some company." Aro said as Anthenodora came through. _

"_A little lonely there." She committed towards him._

"_Yes, Anthenodora, now that my wife took my most two valued members." Aro said rather sarcastically._

"_Don't talk to her like that," Caius said almost wanting to break his head off. _

"_I was being sarcastic," Aro pointed out, it sounded like he was getting annoyed with Caius._

"_Well, why don't you just make it up with her," Anthenodora started. "But I must say, I am surprised they haven't been writing. Why is that?"_

"_Well…." Aro started as we all stared at him. "It's hard to say but…."_

"_Sarango take off your pants," Anthenodora started. "Caius get me the ironing board."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_They are wrinkled and the hem is lose, now give them to me." Anthenodora ordered as I obeyed and went on to get a pair of jeans. When I came back out she was searching furiously through the room. 'Where is it, where is it, its time, its time I don't want to be late and think I don't care." She was searching for something, while Aro just started at her like she had two heads or something. Demetri finally got up, went to get her purse and pulled out her cell phone. _

"_Thank you, my favort tractor' She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. She than dialed a number and started talking. "Esme, my friend, how are you?' Anthenodora started as she continued her search while Demetri went to get a cushion ball full of needles. Anthenodora smiled again and continued her conversion. "Right now I am sewing my son's pants and then I plan on ironing them.' She continued to search as Demetri went to a small cupboard and pulled out a spindle of black thread, while Caius came back and tried to set up an ironing board._

"_Get away from that you don't know what you are doing?" Anthendora said quickly as Caius nodded and sat back down. "I know, it's called multitasking, Opra was talking about it, of course before electricity that was basically something you did in almost every task….I know, humans are so spoiled today, like today I was talking to this sales woman who said I had to wait for the scanner to ribose to make my parches, I was like couldn't we just give you the money ,my husband will freak if you don't get us out of here….yes, I know'." _

"_You know what your problem is Aro?" Caius started. _

"_What?" Aro asked sarcastically._

"_Your jealous of me," Caius answered._

"_Why…..on earth…..would I be jealous of you?" Aro said confused._

"_Because I am friends with Carlisle Cullen now, and you're not." Caius answered._

"_What?" Aro asked._

"_When the wives are friends, the husbands our friends its only natural." Caius stated. "Right, dear."_

"_Yes, of course, dear," Anthenodora stated kindly and continued. _

"_See," Caius started. "As a matter of fact, I think that's who she's talking to right now." _

"_What?" Aro started. _

"_Esme Cullen," Caius said. "She's been talking to her for months, and the two have started a good friendship."_

"_Anthenodora, who are you talking to?" Aro asked as she ignored him and continued. "Anthenodora, who are you talking to."  
"Esme dear, can you hold on for a minute, my brother is being terribly rude." Anthendora than paused. "The annoying one that made us travel half way across the world for no apparent reason,….yes like that Ren..es..mee…I got it right….good…..yes, and you have first hand account to that." She than put the phone to her shoulder. "ARO WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She boomed loudly._

"_Who are you talking to?" Aro asked._

"_My new friend, Esme Cullen, why do you care?" She asked._

"_Is Carlisle there?" Aro asked, "I need to make up with him." _

"_Than you call him and make up on your own time, not my time with my friend." Anthenodora than continued her conversion with Esme as Aro tried to grabbed the phone from Anthenodora in till she shouted. "Caius, get Aro away from the phone."_

"_Let her talk to her friend," Caius said grabbing Aro._

"_Oh, ask that again," Anthenodora said. "Aro tried grabbing the phone, but don't worry Caius stopped it…..yes, I thought you knew, please don't have any sympathy for me I am the only one who could put up with him….well, Aro heard about our friendship and tired to grabbed the phone but I said no because our friendship is really important, I am so glad we became friends most people aren't very understanding of Caius and well, I told you…..yes, and I am glad you could look past that too, some have stop being my friends when they witnessed his breaking points and you looked past that and became my friend I am really glad to get to know you….alright, well call you next week then." Anthenodora hung up the phone. "Great, happy now, she didn't want her husband talking to you so she 'had to go', Aro and its all your fault." _

"_Are you sure it was that?" Aro asked._

"_What else could it be, its not like she didn't want to talk to her?" Caius started._

"_Well, I would of liked to talk to Carlisle," Aro started as Anthenodora gave him a rather disappointed look. "What?"_

"_You know, your creation is there too," Anthenodora started._

"_Felix," Aro said looking down at his feet as if he forgotten or something._ (That was one thing I notice when he talked about my creation, he never looked directly at me.)

"_Isn't strange your more worried about your friendship with Carlisle than the friendship with your own wife?" Anthenodora asked._

"_Do you know how to mind your own business?" Aro started which caused a hiss from Caius causing Aro to roll his eyes._

"_At least we're honest with each other," Anthenodora started._

"_You shout at each other all the time," Aro said as if he was getting frustrated_.

"_Hey, that's part of our honesty, when I think she's being an annoying nag I say so and when it's really bad I say 'keep the mouth trap for a minute will you'." Caius said looking towards her._

"_And when I think he's being an insensitive jerk I say so, and I have no problem saying 'Hey, leave me alone for a miniature' and of course he doesn't," Anthenodora said as they smiled towards each other. "Deity, I lost a button can you..." that was when Demetri got up and grabbed a button from under the couch. "Oh, thank you, I think I am going to make a sweater for my new friend, Esme, do you think she'll like that?"_

"_She better," Caius answered as Aro watched Demetri closely. _

"_I'll get started on it as soon as I find my kni-" Anthenodora than smiled as soon as Demetri came out from their room with a basket of yarn and two large needles._

"_Thankyou, I am so glad we have the best tracker in the world." She smiled as she pinched his cheek, Demetri nodded without saying anything._

"_Yes, he is," Aro said as if he came to some kind of realization. "Demetri, do you mind coming with me for a minute, I need to talk to you about something."_

_I don't know what Aro asked Demetri to do, but whatever it was got him stared up because he came back very upset almost angry. "What is it Demetri?" Anthenodora asked worried._

"_I'm sending Demetri on a mission," Aro explained. "He needs to fine someone for me."_

"_Shouldn't he go to Greece and get Alec or Jane first?" Caius asked. "So he can't be harm."_

"_Should I go to Greece and get Jane for this particular mission?" Demetri asked looking at Aro, I think it was Alec's turn this time._

"_No, but afterwards you can go there if you wish." Aro answered as they nodded. "We will have to find other guard members who can protect you those."_

"_Can I come," I asked getting excited. _

"_Sure," Demetri started. "We need to get some organizing done too, Renata could come, Rendell too, since he is living here he should make himself useful." _

_So that's it, I am going on a mission, we are still figuring out who to take, Demetri is not telling me were we are going but he insure us it's a rescue mission and I am looking forward to it. Tell you more as it gets organized. All I know is, he is in charge and we are figuring it out as we go along. _

_See you around,_

_Sarango._

They were going to get Alec, the strange thing about it, I didn't care anymore. I was starting to become less and less loyal to the Voltari. I was however glad someone went to make sure Alec was safe.


	19. Alec: New Family Members

\ Gisbert led Alec into the garage, he couldn't help but get nervous when he saw Pricilla walking in with the Denali clan, he saw Kate run her fingers through her hair and wanted to badly shout. "Get away from my mate, you sister killer." Of course Pricilla has nothing to do with that, no more than Alec has anything to do with the Volturi from this point on. He still felt unused after Kate confessed she wanted to kill the second most important person in his life, of course he didn't want her hanging around the first. That part was true, Jane had taken the back burner for him Pricilla was the love of his life but he didn't feel guilty about it. Considering Jane was going to be number one for Gisbert as annoying as he was, he knew Jane was meant for Gisbert because that was who Pricilla saw when she touched him.

"Do you really want to see those four wheeler parts?" Gisbert asked as they watched Tanya escort Pricilla into their house. They did live on a nice piece of property that seemed so far away from humans. It was a white cottage with green shutters not to mention a swing around porch and what looked like a barn in the back. It was at least a couple hundred miles away from the closet human household making them have to travel to hunt, but it also gave them more freedom from human discovery. Alec took his disgusted off so he could see Gisbert.

"Sure," Alec answered wanting to know Gisbert a bit, since they were destined to be brother-in-laws. He certainly was no prince charming, but that was the last kind of guy Jane needed. They headed off into the barn but Alec couldn't help but look back and wonder what was going on in there. They had become attached to her, and Pricilla did find their…diet interesting, but that didn't change the fact they were trying to block her sister-in-law from being happy and it didn't change the fact that Gisbert was related to the women trying to kill his mate. He wondered what Gisbert's reaction would have been to Kate, considering the pictures of him and Jane. Alec was glad he was there to help boost Jane up for her future coven's leader (well if she is wise). Gisbert led them into the barn were Gisbert uncovered two rusted four wheelers that looked like he stole from his prey. Alec also notice three nice four wheelers off to the side.

"What's this for?" Alec asked.

"My friends in Greece found these four wheelers and they have missing parts, so I am taking them back down and plan on bringing others back." Gisbert said, he seemed to be of little words.

"Oh, how soon?" Alec asked out of curiosity.

"Soon, there something else I really want to go back and see," Gisbert smiled, Alec wondered if he was thinking about Jane, or at least he hoped he was thinking about Jane.

"Excuse me," A knock came on the door, it was Beatrix followed by a tall fair hair man who had to be Kondrat. "Al," she started slowly. "I am sorry to say we didn't expect you to be coming and as a result of my sisters from my former coven coming to visit we don't have enough room. This may seem terribly rude, after all Pricilla has done for me." Alec couldn't help but notice Beatrix holding Kondrat's hand after she said that, "But do you two mind staying in the barn loft."

"They can have my room," Gisbert volunteered.

"Tanya has her things there," Beatrix pointed out.

"She can be in the barn loft," Gisbert suggested.

"She is my sister," Beatrix reminded as Kondrat looked away, it seemed he disagreed.

"And the last couple centuries they have acted like it," Gisbert said, it seemed he didn't like the Alaskan coven all too well.

"They are our guest," Kondrat remained him.

"They can stay at a hotel," Gisbert suggested.

"Be polite," Beatrix said firmly to him. "Oh, and I got something for you, let me go back to the house and get it." The couple than left as Gisbert rolled his eyes. "She's making wear a tie tomorrow all for some chick's funeral. Hey, do mind helping me lay these out so I don't get grease all over the floor."

"Sure," Alec said as he unrolled pictures of human woman in degrading forms. "Do you always keep these around?"

"Yes, but I'm getting rid of them," Gisbert pointed out.

"Why?" Alec asked hoping to get a confession out of him.

"Like it's any of your business," Gisbert sighed. "I am getting ready hoping this….girl I met will move in with me and I am trying to make sure it's a place she'll like." Alec smiled at that and looked towards him. "So Pricilla tells me you have a gift…what is it?"

"I can make someone have the illusion of relaxation with my eyes," Gisbert answered. "They think they are in water, if you are noisy enough to ask why, I'll tell you I was rock climbing drunk and I fell in a lake and my pant leg got caught on a vine so I couldn't swim to the surface. I was all alone and thinking this is a rather great way to die, than next thing you know I saw Beatrix swimming towards me with her red eyes and it happened."

"Oh," Alec smiled realizing that was the exact opposite of Jane's story making it better. He tn felt a comfortable hump landing on his shoulder followed by a soft peck on the cheek, he looked over to see Pricilla's beautiful angel face behind him. She got down from his shoulders and flew front with her silky black curls brushing against his face and her short body coming in front of his chest along with her palms in his hands making Alec feel completely complete and in the right place, the place he had in this world. That was what made it impossible for him to ever go back to the Volturi not when they want to kill his other half, he swore to himself she will never be separated from him. They could send Demetri and threaten to lock him in the tower for the next thousand years he would still sneak away and run to her. He was like a magnet to her, and it was too late to turn back, it was too late to follow out Aro's orders of taking her life because it seemed nothing would stop him from spending the next millennium or two with her. Gisbert smiled toward them and went back to taking apart the four wheeler.

"Which you doing?" She asked curiously watching him.

"Taking these four wheeler apart," Gisbert answered. "So I can get to these parts back to Greece quicker."

"So you can see her," Pricilla smiled towards Gisbert, Alec debated on telling whether or not to tell him. He decide not to considering Jane might introduce him to Aro and that would revel both him and Pricilla were alive.

"Yes," Gisbert started rather annoyed. "As a matter of fact I wouldn't of comeback in less I didn't have to warn my family of a might be new member."

"Good," Alec smiled as two more people came in, it was Tanya and Kate. Alec had to keep himself form holding back a hiss when they started coming up from behind Pricilla.

"Excuse me," Kate interrupted. "But Gisbert, I believe your mother would like to have a few words with you."

"Alright, come back later, and don't touch anything," Gisbert said as Kate led him back, Tanya stayed smiling at Pricilla.

"So," Tanya smiled coming up to Pricilla running her fingers through her hair, it seemed she was braiding it, Alec watched Tanya's every move, unsure of what she was going to do, unsure of her motives. "Pricilla, what a lovely name, how did you get it?"

"My father got it from a an American poem he read while he was studying in Boston." She answered as Tanya breaded than looked down. "You don't mind do you?"She asked as Pricilla shrugged, Alec watched her like a hawlk. He assumed Tanya was getting information about her, and he wanted to know why.

"No, not at all," Pricilla answered as she continued. "It was called _'The Courtship of Miles Standish'_ by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow."

"Oh, your father liked Longfellow, what else did he like?" Tanya asked, she was a noisy woman, Alec wondered if he was trying to get a timeframe of his girl's creation, or scouting her out for a possible coven member (which they have no business doing so).

"My parents liked anything in print," Pricilla said rather sadly. "As a matter of fact my mother would be having me read Anton Pann, and Mihai Eminescu, my father read Longfellow, Shakespeare, and Labe."

"Oh," Tanya said as she finished braiding it. "So where are you from?"

"None of your business," Alec interrupted right away.

"What?" Tanya looked over. "Oh, I don't mean to pry, sorry if that was too much for you." Tanya said trying to seem sympathetic, than looked towards Pricilla. "I just want to know, what kind of trait did you have that became your unique gift."

'_That's none of your business ether,'_ Alec thought also realizing he didn't know her story.

"Well, ummm." Pricilla started with a twitch, Alec could tell she was uncomfortable. "Thankyou," she said touching the braid.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to," Tanya smiled than looked towards Alec, not knowing his true identity. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Ally, doesn't like to talk about his past much," Pricilla explained.

"That's fine too, Al," Tanya said as she watched Alec grabbed Pricilla's hand, holding it in a protective way. Pricilla on the other hand just looked at the woman in a curious way. Tanya was acting a bit strange, not at all the last time she met, she seemed rather welcoming Alec reminded himself if she knew his true identity than she wouldn't be near as kind to his mate. He could tell she was thinking of something to say, than finally let out. "Pricilla, so tell me more about your gift."

"She won't tell you who she saw in less you give her something in return," Alec said firmly.

"What?" Tanya seemed confused.

"She won't tell just anyone, you ask first." Alec knew she was just using her.

"No," Tanya started. "I have never…"

"She didn't ask me who she saw, dear." Pricilla started.

"Pricilla was questioning are lifestyle," Tanya said rather firmly, she obviously caught on to Alec's accusations and didn't like it at all.

"Where you?" Alec asked shocked, he has notice her hasten a little when he came back with a human for them to share but never thought to asked why, he was too busy in blood lust to notice her sad face as if she felt sorry for them or something.

"Yes," Pricilla stated sadly, he hated to see her like that.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to visit with my coven for a minute_, both_ of you are welcomed to join me." Tanya said firmly.

"I have to go write a letter," Pricilla responded as Alec got up behind her wondering if Tanya would of said that if he knew her true identity.

"Alright than, some other time." Tanya nodded confused as she left.

"Who you writing too?" Alec asked heading out the other way.

"This person," Pricilla responded.

"What do you mean this person," Alec seemed confused.

"Well, when my masters went 'away' a man came up to me, he wouldn't tell me his name but he knew I was worried about you so he promised if I write to him when I see a Volturi guard member he will make sure they don't harm us, and I saw another member this morning, I am going to go write to him about it." Pricilla said as Alec nodded wondering why this person wanted to know. At this point he didn't care if the Volturi collapsed, as a matter of fact the Volturi collapsing would make his life easier considering his creator wouldn't be after the ashes of the girl he loved.

"Did you tell him about Gisbert?" Alec asked as Pricilla nodded while they walked out of the barn holding hands on the dirt path that led to the white house where more of them sat on the porch.. "And I told them about the person I touched when I saw Renata and Corin too."

"So what are two up too," Carmen interrupted causing Alec to intentionally put on his disguised.

"I am going to write a letter," Pricilla answered as Carmen nodded following them inside.

"Well, come on in, Al, I believe there are two more of our members who would like to meet you." Carmen led him in.

'_I already met one of them, and trying to avoid them thankyou very much' _Alec thought to himself as he just nodded not saying very much as Pricilla held his hand. "I am going to help her." He than said as she gave him an odd look and went into the house. It was a rather nice house with a hard wood floor and a white sofa next to a large window that showed the mountain scene. It also had two recliners and a small cushion wicker chair that surrounded a tiny wooden coffee table. Than off to the side was a tiny German cabinet with beautiful designed open holding a rather large urn with a rose on top of white lace. On the other side next to a wall beside the spiral stairs was a larger display cabinet that had large archway with a floral carvings and a Madonna carved in the back round along with shelves and drawers. Alec than notice a tiny urn with a vase of two fresh flowers along with another empty urn that was set to the side of it, along with various artifacts Alec took to be memoires of their human lives. The room had about two windows with floral lace curtains and vases of flowers on the window seals.

"So is there anything you need?" Beatrix asked coming in with her frame gift.

"Yes, I would like to write a letter," Pricilla answered as Alec remained behind her.

"Well, you know where the stationary is, feel free to write away. I am going to have a conversion with my son," Beatrix answered kindly as Pricilla nodded leading Alec through the painted green swinging doors to another hard wood room with a cylinder roof that had another painted green cupboards and on the counter was a tiny red box with a carved rose. Pricilla open it and took out a blank piece of paper than went into the drawer and grabbed a pen to write her letter. Alec sat beside her and watched wondering who wanted the names of the future mates of the Volturi guards and why? Not that he really cared if the Volturi fall from power because it wouldn't make much of a difference in his life. He watched as she stroked the ink with such beautiful penmanship when the sound of two footsteps with voices started coming down the stairs.

"It does sound really strange, he gave him the ring." Carmen said quickly as Alec went to grabbed the paper in order to hide from Eleazar.

"Yes, that could only mean one thing," Another voice came through, it sounded like Tanya. "He killed her, and used your secret to cover it up. So, now what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know," It was Eleazar Alec quickly raced through the door running directly into Gisbert.

"What's your problem?" Gisbert asked as he pushed him out of the way. Alec than felt this smoothing sensation as if everything was carefree, he felt his muscles loosen in an instant and his breath letting out a soft sigh and swore water was pouring down his body….he could now see how Gisbert's gift could be useful, anyone who felt this way would not have the strength or desire to fight.

"Nothing," Alec answered quickly as the feeling left.

"Gisbert, why don't you give Al a tour of the house?" Kondrat suggested as Gisbert shrugged. "Follow me." He than led him up the spiral stairs to a octagon shape room with two single doors and large double doors.

"This is my room," Gisbert said as he led Alec to a small room with a single couch a set of suitcases and a pile of ripped pictures as well as clothes off to a tiny pile on the side of a closet and a door that was open to what look like a bathroom that only had a shower with a ripped curtain and a towel lying directly in the middle.

"I had to straighten it up for company," Gisbert explained. "But I am also redoing it."

"For what?" Alec asked.

"Someone might be living here soon," Gisbert answered as they came back out to see Kate, who was standing there with her arms crossed she was obviously listing.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"None of your business," Gisbert answered. "But I will be taking her to visit in the fall, sense you invited me."

"Oh," Kate's eyes widen. "Gisbert, I would like you to know your mother developed the pictures from your trip to Greece."

"I know she told me," Gisbert shrugged.

"Yes, there are some interesting things that have come to my concerned." Kate started. "And I think you know what those are."

"Oh," Gisbert took a deep breath. "The werewolves, listen the Volturi allow the werewolves to remain living there, considering the coven's attachment. If you are really curious the two males are Nicholas and Alexander Hale, and the one female is Aysun Hale, plus a vampire Beyza Hale that remains with them. You might like that coven considering your common….diets. Glad you are not as strict as them those, I think she will like your place considering you are going to let us hunt the normal way."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about?" Kate started, Alec knew she wanted to prevent Gisbert from being with Jane, his soul mate, he was going to say something but it was Gisbert's job to stand up for her now.

"Then whatever it is, can we talk about it later, this dude wants a tour of the house." Gisbert said sounding rather annoyed.

"Fine, but it is not something we are going to avoid, the fact of the matter is Beatrix, your creator was created by my creator and I feel that I have to make sure you don't get involved with the….wrong crowed." Kate stated firmly. "You have a very unique gift that the.."

"If you're talking about the Volturi I don't think they would be interested in him," Alec interrupted.

"Your Pricilla's mate aren't you?" Kate started kindly.

"Yes," Alec answered firmly.

"Listen Al," Kate spoke to him as if he was family or something. "My sister was killed by the Volturi, so…"

"I hate living in the city, there for I will never join the Volturi, does that satisfy you." Gisbert pointed out solemnly. "Don't think I can live in a place that will have a problem with me picking up a car caring it to the garage in mid day with my shirt off." Alec couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"I've seen the pictures of you and Jane," Kate said firmly.

"So what? She's hot." Gisbert shrugged.

"We'll talk about this when we get down stairs," Kate started frustrated. "Al…I hope you and your mate get acquainted with my family." She smiled gently, Alec was tempted to take off his disguised and see her shocked face.

"Come on lets go, I guess I'll show you my sister's room." Gisbert shrugged taking Alec to a neat and tidy lavender room across the hall with a quilt bed and a pink bathroom as well as a yellow deck. "This is Iolna's room, she's not here right now, she went to get the man Pricilla saw. Some British vampire she refers to as Al too, well because his name is kind of a mouthful."

"Out of curiosity, what made her want?" Alec asked wondering why some vampires went help.

"Well, she has a gift were everyone likes her, the problem is she doesn't like everyone, but she has used her gift to manipulate relationships to being who she wants them to be, like Kondrats nomadic brothers she's made them become her uncles, and she was able to make me nothing more than a sister. Well, when Harof found Fred and brought him to introduced us she wanted him to be his mate but he politely refused her and they didn't become anything more than friends. It upset her, it was the first time someone hasn't given into her seductions so she decided she wanted a mate of her own. I knew Pricilla for awhile, and never really pushed her to telling me till Ionla wanted to know who her's was, I think she went out looking for him."

"Has she found him?" Alec asked out of curiosity.

"From what I hear yes, he was moping around in an attic somewhere and told her to leave him alone, and she refused. It was thanks to Iolna's gift, he warmed up to her." Gisbert shrugged.

"Is she really that powerful?" Alec asked.

"That's how we get our prey, it worked on the Volturi, when we met Jane and her mother, she even insulted them, calling Aro a bully and his guard robots yet they were both still disappointed she wasn't staying." Gisbert explained as they headed out. "None of us had heard from her since she wrote a letter asking to talk to Jane those, we did hear about the guy. From Kondrat's nomadic brothers warning us that this man has a very brooding personality but we figured we could trust him considering that is the man Pricilla saw." He left heading to the two sliding wooden doors that opened up to a another pallor with a wooden floor and a red rug with a large window, on one side was stacks of book shelves along with two rocking chairs, and a cross from the shelves was a piano with pictures on the top. In the center of the room was an old style radio and a guitar Alec notice Gisbert seemed to touch when he saw it, to make sure it was safe. On the other side was an old fashion sewing machine with fabric and books as well as a large cross stitch.

"I guess you could say this is the entertainment room," Gisbert shrugged. "Over there we have a library with books Beatrix and Kondrat collected over the years, I read some of them. Beatrix's keeps a potter's wheel in case she gets creative, and Kondrat helps her, even those he hates the mess it makes. Other times, he draws and she is with him even those she thinks its boring. I don't think they know what they are doing as long as they are together." Gisbert than shrugged. "On the other side is a sewing machine Iolna uses to keep the house in style, she designs her own clothes and makes her own jewelry. I have my guitar, and sometimes I like to curve things. I was an apprentice to a carpenter when I was human, so I still practice." He said as he led him out and closed the door and led him to the stairs that was when Alec noticed a large stain glass window with different names.

"What's that?" Alec asked looking at the glass stained window.

"That's our family window." Gisbert answered. "Beatrix's father was a black smith so that's how she learned the art, when we built the house she molded a large window and put stained glasses with our names in it, than members of our extended family, like Kondrat's nomadic friends and now she added her sisters and their new coven members. She replaces the clear glass with a stained glass. First there is her and Kondrat's placed together and below hers is mine and a blank one for my mate…she left some room below in case she has family. Below Kondrat's is Iolna's piece, and looks like she took the one for her mates out…my guess she wants to replace it. On the other side of Kondrat's is Harof above his and above him there is Viveka, with a carved angel, that was Harof's first mate. We have one for his new mate Millie, and on the other side of that is, Kondrat's brothers are blow him, Sukh, and Alfred, plus room for their mates. Fred their newest member that joined them is just below those two. It looks like she might of added some more, Beatrix was blank on this side with just Sasha and Vasilii with carved angels. She wanted to put Tanya, Kate, and Irina when we built the house but we convinced her not to because they haven't contacted her. I wonder if she added them on before they came. Looks like she put an angel with Irina along with another angel for some Laurent guy. I see she made one for Garret to go next to Kate as well as that Carmen and Eleazar. Oh well, lets go." Gisbert than led Alec up the spiral stairs some more to another octagon hall with the three doors.

"That's Kondrat's and Beatrix's room in that door," Gisbert than showed him a large with wooden floors furnished walls, and a red quilted bed along with a closed door bathroom. Gisbert closed the door and led him to another room with several suitcases on top of a pool table with a large glass roof. "This is the pool table, and from what it looks like it's the storage room too. We wanted a sunroof so we could look at the stars, so we could see the stars from here."

He led him to the end of the glass room and down another pair of spiral stairs to a stone walk way that had a long pool that went from under the house to the outer edge with large stones over a cliff. "That's the pool, its where we swim, fun in the winter." He led Alec down the walk way past a tiny white house with green shutters, "That's my wood shop, Beatrix likes it when I make things for her." he than led Alec through a rose garden with a fountain and a Victorian setting. "That's where Iolna likes to entertain friends." He then led to a dirt ramp that made a hill and a drop. "That's my racing ram, were I entertain my friends." The ram led to the barn where Alec entered the house once again. "Below we have a storage area where we do the laundry, and hang the clothes out on the front lawn."

"Cool," Alec said not knowing what to say, this was the first time he came to a coven were he was truly welcomed. "Great place here."

"Thanks, listen I have to go finish taking apart my four wheeler, so see you around." Gisbert said as he left.

Alec went straight to the room where Pricilla sat addressing an envelope to whoever she was writing to, she smiled when she saw Alec standing beside her. Alec took the envelop and placed it in his pocket as Pricilla went to pick up the phone. "They told me to call them at this time," She sighed.

"Who?" Tanya said as she came in.

"Her coven," Alec answered firmly noticing Tanya's disappointed look.

"You have a coven?" She asked looking directly at him, she probably assumed they belonged to the same coven.

"Yes," Alec lied, he didn't have a coven….not currently at this point.

"Where are they?" Tanya asked. "I would like to speak with them considering both of your interest in changing diet."

"She wants to change her diet." Alec said as Pricilla nodded and dialed.

"Hello, Vladimir….oh, Stefan," Pricilla said. "I just called to tell you I am here, yes I am safe, no there is no signs of the Volturi…well, Beatrix's relatives are here…they are actually really nice, hey did you know some of us drink animal blood….sure, I can speak with Vladmir…no, they don't have a child with them, nice the leader is called Tanya….they are here for their sisters funeral, I plan to leave before than…well, yes of course….no, I didn't tell them…they are." Pricilla than looked towards Alec, "They want to speak with her.'

"What?" Tanya butted in, that was when Alec noticed Carmen and Eleazar were all down stairs staring right at him.

"They wish to speak with you," Pricilla explained as she gave Alec a nervous look while Tanya took the phone.

"Vladimir, of the Romanian coven," Tanya looked towards Alec and Pricilla, "You two are Romanian?" Pricilla nodded Alec didn't say a thing. "Yes…of course,…..what do you think from the last one?...that is low." Tanya than came over to Pricilla as Gisbert came down stairs. "Don't worry, if they find out about them I am sure we can keep her safe…yes, I'll tell them, they do sort of owe you…alright, you can speak with her, I am sure you want to speak with her?"

"Yes, Vladmir….no, I don't know what she meant by them, perhaps she thought Gisbert and I were mates."

"I was referring to you," Tanya said looking at Al as the rest of the coven noticed.

"Well, no, I am not going alone…one of Gisbert's friends is walking with me," Pricilla answered. "Alright, see you tomorrow." Just as Pricilla hung up, Gisbert came rushing down the stairs followed by Garrett, Kate, Beatrix, and Kondrat.

"What is it?" Tanya asked.

"He's waiting for a phone call," Kate answered annoyed. "Apparently she said she will call him at a certain time."

"And I am going to wait for it to answer," Gisvert said excitedly.

"Who?" Alec asked.

"Jane," Gisbert said, now it was out in the open.

"Put it on speaker, so we know what is going on." Beatrix ordered as the phone rang and Gisbert went to answer it. "Jane, hottie, is that you." Gisbert started as his face froze. "Maggie…..didn't expect you to call." Gisbert then put it on speaker.

"So I take it your not going to visit them this year for the same reasons?" Maggie's voice hissed through the line.

"Well, actually I am going back for the same reasons you are not coming," Gisbert started. "Do you have to be such a drama queen?"

"What? Because I don't want to spend my summer being investigated? That's most likely why they are there." Maggie started. "My theory anyway."  
"Actually, I think they are there on vacation, Maggie, listen you need to give Jane a break. She's going through a rough time." Gisbert started, that was when Alec notice all of them staring at him.

"And your defending her," Maggie said in realization.

"She's not bad once you get to know her, may need a few socialization tips when it comes to meeting people but once you look past the torturing power she's pretty cool."

"Gisbert, are you her friend?" Maggie asked slowly.

"Yes," Gisbert said very proudly.

"Let me guess, Aro told her no to killing off her favorite band." Maggie hissed rather upset.

"Well, try her parents getting separated, her brother is being a jerk and absolutely refusing to talk to her, and she now because of you she thinks majority of the vampire world hates her."

"Thinks," Maggie hissed. "What do you mean think?"

"Alright, she knows the vampire world hates her," Gisbert started as Alec let out a silent hiss while everyone except him, Kondrat, Beatrix and of course Pricilla let out a little chuckle at Gisbert's honesty.

"Let him handle it, sweetheart." Pricilla whispered to him as Tanya gave him an astonished look. "That's a lie," Maggie seemed relieved. "You just feel sorry for her because she has none."

"No, than you, I got to know her enough last winter," Maggie seemed a bit too casual. "Tell me when you said she was just a friend that was a lie…Gisbert, do you see her more than a friend?"

"Poor girl, going after the wrong one." Pricilla whispered to herself.

"Well, sort of," Gisbert than went silent than spoke. "Yes, I do see her more than a friend, as a matter of fact I think she may be the one. She needs me Maggie and I need her."

"We need to leave the room," Beatrix said as she tried to gather everyone up to exist but was stopped by the intimated looks, Alec turned to see Eleazar and Carmen staring at him. Alec put his arm around Pricilla, protecting her…protecting them. It was the first time Alec wished he wasn't talented, than it wouldn't give him away.

"We're staying," Kate said firmly, it was clear they were stone in the room.

"Siobhan wants to talk to Beatrix," Maggie spat out disgusted.

"Fine, phone." Gisbert shrugged and handed the phone over.

"Tell her we said hi," Tanya asked as she came and stood beside Pricilla, Alec led her away but that didn't stop Tanya from following it seemed the coven tired to place the couple with them.

"Hello, Beatrix, I have to talk to you and Kondrat so do you mind putting it on speaker." Siobhan said quickly.

"Siobhan, do you remember me telling you about my sisters?" Beatrix cut her off.

"Yes, I do, they left you for turning your mother over on creating an immortal child." Siobhan answered. "Why?"  
"They contacted me," Beatrix smiled. "They are here, and apparently you know them, the Denali coven."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Siobhan said quickly. "If I would of known, I would of told you about Irina."

"Monique told me," Beatrix said as Tanya let out a groan.

"That's who I called about, have you talked to her lately?" Siobhan said. "She is acting really strange, I suppose your sisters filled you in on the rest of the story considering Monique was on the other side but there are other factors too. Like for example, the missing vampire Horus created before his death, her and Carrie haven't talked about that in years. Now, she all of a sudden she is obsessed with some evidence she found that this Mary Brandon may of made it through transformation and wanting to find her. She is smiling a lot more, very happy and at the same time nervous as if she is preparing for something, as a matter of fact the whole coven seems to be preparing for something. Something strange is going on and I am really worried about her, I think we should talk to her or something maybe Maggie, Liam, and I could pay her a visit to see what exactly is happening. Are you doing anything this summer?"  
"Kondrat and I are going to Alaska." Beatrix answered. "She just visited not that long ago, and she seemed fine."

"My instincts tell me different," Siobhan said concerned. "But I understand, tell them I said hi, by the way I ran into Ilona a few months ago."

"Oh, really," Beatrix said as Kondrat listen closely. "Where was she?"  
"She was bothering this nomad," Siobhan explained. "And not a very trustworthy one, we offered to take her home for him but she insisted on traveling with him and Maggie said he lied when he said he could care less about her…well everyone cares about Ilona. I took her aside and warned her, this man is not good on his word."

"But she left with him anyway?" Kondrat questioned looking towards Pricilla who nodded.

"Yes," Siobhan said sharply and fearfully. "As a matter of fact she did, it seemed her gift had caught his attention, but I am warning you even those he said he would take her to you, don't be surprised if he leaves her in the middle of nowhere."

"I will discuss it when I see her," Beatrix reminded her. "Right now we are planning a funeral, thank you for calling."

"Welcome, give me updates." Siobhan said as she hung up the phone.

"You know, Maggie may be better for you," Kate started as the phone rang again.

"That's probably her." Gisbert sighed as he answered the phone. "Hello, Jane."

"Gisbert," She said with a light and smoothing voice. "I just had to call you."

"Good, why, can't live without me, girl, I think your obsessed or something." Gisbert said Alec than heard Jane laugh along with the waves crashing behind her.

"Well, no, wanted to make sure you didn't go crazy with my abstinence." Jane said loudly as the others beamed with shock, Alec was hoping they would have a change of heart. "But I am having a hard day, so I decided to call you…since you seemed to have a way with making things better."  
"Oh, god" Kate whispered in the back.

"Alright, what's going on now?" Gisbert demanded concerned.

"Alec is still angry at me," Jane answered.

"Ask her why," Alec demanded wondering where she would get that idea.

"What is it this time?" Gisbert asked angry.

"I don't know, Aro said he tried to talk to him but he is being stubborn and refusing," Jane explained. "Aro says the only way he feels right calling me his sister is by staying with the guard which puts more pressure on me. Aro told me he won't pressure me on any decisions those."

"I bet Aro is saying a lot of things," Alec hissed to himself, now knowing Aro was very much a lier.

"You think this would strengthen you two, how is Sulpicia handling this?" Gisbert seemed upset, even those Alec knew Gisbert was upset with him for false reasons, he liked seeing him so defensive of his sister.

"Alec is hurting her too," Jane explained saddly. "She's been our mother for centuries I didn't think he would turn her away too."

"The brat" Gisbert said to himself as Alec let out a snicker letting Pricilla free to do so as well, knowing he wasn't offended.

"Well, I hope things turn out alright, how are you handling this?" Gisbert asked.

"Frankly, part of me blames both of them, Aro for not neglecting his wife, Sulpicia for not being understanding." Jane said in a hurt voice. "And I feel a bit torn, Aro saved me and gave me such status in this life, Sulpicia made it a home and given me such care so I don't know, but I do think they will get back together because they still love each other."

"I hope they do too," Gisbert smiled. "Have you.."

"No, I haven't used my powers at all since I step foot here, even those the Egyptians make it very tempting but I remind myself it was my power that gave them my…image. Are you coming back soon?" Jane started quickly.

"Well my mom has-" Gisbert started before Beatrix taped him on the back demanding the phone. "Wants to talk to you."

"You tell her like it is," Kate whispered in the background as Gisbert took it off speaker.

"Jane," Beatrix started. "I got a question, do you think Gisbert is a sweet boy?...good, I haven't heard much about you but I am glad you feel that way has he been a gentlemen to you?...good, because he thinks you are very special, do you think he's special?...that's wonderful now I got a question I have seen many pictures of you, would you like to see pictures of us…than I will send some down with him, than maybe one day I can see you in person as a comfy visit of course…thankyou, and it was very lovely talking to you….bye dear."

"Beatrix, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Kate started as Alec looked around almost afraid to see the rest of the family, but to his relief the look surprised him…..it seemed like they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Garret asked confused.

"His creator sort of was the exact opposite," Carmen explained pointing to Eleazar.

"Tell him, Eleazar, you know this story well," Tanya started having a hard time talking with out cracking up.

"Well, when my creator Didyme was alive she would take us to these joust and there was normally a female vampire around and she would come over sit next to me than point her out. 'Eleazar, that girl is looking at you.' I would say I notice and continue watching than she would say, 'why don't you go talk to her? Don't you want a mate?' and I would normally say I'm watching the joust. Than she would say 'Fine, I'll talk to her.' and before I could give any kind of protest she would be there with her arm around her. Then ten minutes later, that was the longest she ever talk to him she would come back with her arms folded saying 'that woman is not good enough for you' and that was the end of that." Eleazar explained apparently the Denali coven found a lot of humor in this story and never got tired of hearing it.

"Anyway," Kate interrupted again.  
"I think we got a funeral to get ready for," Tanya said before anyone else could say much more. "But before we go, Pricilla, I think I am going to do that hunting deal with you. Ready?"

"Yes," Pricilla stood up very eager to learn Tanya's style of hunting.

"Al, are you coming?" Tanya asked as Pricilla looked over.

"I think I am going to stay here," Alec answered with no desire to drink animal blood.

"Alright than, some other time, perhaps you should get to know the rest of my coven." Tanya looked over as the rest of them nodded, it seemed they were trying to get through to him.

"Gisbert, go get ready, I got you a tie for this occasion, why don't you get towels for our guest first." Beatrix said as Gisbert let out a huff.

"Fine, but I will need to go down and fill up the generator with heated water." He then went upstairs as Kondrat went outside.

"Then we can get things done while you are taking care of that," Tanya said as she looked towards her desired members, Pricilla and Al. "I know your not going to the funeral, it's a days walk so I am going to go ahead and teach her how to hunt…Al, why don't you get to know the rest of the coven?"

"Sure," They all nodded.

"Ready," Tanya looked towards Pricilla.

"Yes," Pricilla got up and left leaving Alec mate less, he than notice the entire coven gathering around him.

"Al," Eleazar started. "Do you know the address Pricilla was writing to earlier?"

"Yes," Alec answered showing him the envelope.

"So, it's a shame about Gisbert, what is he thinking going after Jane," Eleazar started rather slowly sitting down across from Alec.

"Yes, she may lose him to the Volturi." Carmen said slowly as if it was recited coming up towards her husband.

"Or she might leave them," Alec interrupted.

"If Aro allows it," Kate pointed out. "He may not appreciate what Gisbert is doing to his most valued guard member."

"He still has Alec," Gisbert interrupted coming back downstairs as Eleazar let out a chuckle looking towards him.

"When goats start flying," Alec said to himself as Gisbert looked towards the coven. "We have three showers each of you to take them separately. Beatrix, Kondrart and I are going last, so you better not use the hot water."

"On that note which one of us are going first?" Eleazar smiled happily.

"Ladies first," Gisbert said solomly. "Which one wants mine?"

"Gisbert I think some of them may feel a bit uncomfortable considering…." Garrett started.

"Oh, you all are dogs compared to Jane," Gisbert started, Alec knew he was just annoying them.

"Alright, how do you find Jane attractive?" Kate hissed obviously giving in.

"Who wouldn't," Gisbert started looking towards Eleazar and Garrett. "She's too young for you, Al, look at this picture, isn't she attractive?"

"I'm taken," Alec said quickly.

"Alright, before you met Pricilla, would of found her attractive?" Gisbert asked.

"Absolutely not," Alec said quickly. "As a matter of fact, when I see her I think of my sister."

"You know, you are not being very much help," Gisbert whispered to Alec truly not knowing his identity. "Anyway, last one up there gets my shower." Then all of a sudden Kate, Garret, Carmen and Eleazar dropped everything and raced upstairs.

"Ha, hey it worked," Gisbert shrugged. "You know I think I am beginning to like you."

"And I thought you hated me," Alec said in a joking voice as Gisbert let out a little laugh.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Gisberst asked.

"Not long," Alec answered. "Most likely after you lea…."

"GISBERT GET UP THERE AND CLEAN THIS SHOWER!" Beatrix's voice boomed through as Eleazar and Garrett came down stairs.

"You think a former nomad wouldn't be so picky," Gisbert huffed looking towards Garrett.

"You think someone who has been a nomad for a couple centuries and still not wanting to go in there would be saying something," Garrett said to himself as Gisbert went upstairs.

"This would be a good time to do that thing Tanya asked us to do while she was out with Pricilla." Eleazar pointed out. "I am going to write that thing everyone thinks I should write."

"Good, make sure the grammar's correct," Garret smiled as Eleazar let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry, I think someone will be surprised on how reveling a pen can be," Eleazar said as he took out some ink.

"So, Al," Garrett came up to Alec. "I think I am going to be honest, Tanya is going to invite Pricilla and you to live with us, and I think you may like it…..we do have a room available and you may like living in one place."

"Have you lived in one place before?" Eleazar asked eyeing him.

"Yes, just left my coven to protect her," Alec said offensively.

"And what coven was that?" Eleazar asked.

"The coven of mind your own business," Alec answered as they stared at each other, Garrett seemed to be beckoning Eleazar to help him, Eleazar just went on with writing his letter.

"Alright, this is going to be harder than I thought," Garrett started a little lost in words. "You may like it, we have plenty of room, snow mobiles, skiing, heck I am even working on building a plane…not to mention we have friends who are vegetarians that have sons you may like." Garrett explained, making it sound like a camp or something.

"I'll think about it," Alec lied trying to throw Garrett off.

"Good," He nodded and looked towards Eleazar who was writing the letter. "Speaking of the Cullens and surprising new members we made arrangements for you to be alone and tell him." Garrett explained. "It was Kate's idea."

"What is it?" Eleazar asked, it sound like whatever they have been talking about has been annoying him.

"Well, we told the company the arch and lamp holders will be delivered back to them, and it will need more than one person so just ask him in front of everyone to help and when you are close enough to the house, so he can't kill you tell him." Garrett pointed out as if it was easy.

"What makes you think he'll kill me?" Eleazar asked.

"Hey, your whole reason for existence is based on a lie and there really was no reason to do what you been doing for the last couple centuries." Garrett pointed out. "Don't you think that will be enough to put him over edge?"

"Alright, maybe that telling him alone is not sounding like a good idea," Eleazar sounded a bit nervous, actually very nervous as he spoke.

"Tell him whatever way you want, just make sure he knows before he leaves with the rest of our cousins, or change his mind and decides to go back to the Volturi." Garret said firmly Alec knew they were talking about Felix, he couldn't help but wonder how he was doing with his 'mission' that sounded cruel and stupid now. He wondered if Felix had any loyalty towards their creator now that he was living a different life, Jane still seemed too over the phone which prevented him from talking to her and reveling his little secret.

"The shower's clean one of you can go in there now," Beatrix said as Tanya came in looking rather upset, almost furious as if she has been given the worst fate possible.

"What is it, Tanya?" Beatrix asked coming up to her sister.

"Nothing," Tanya said shaking as if she was getting a nasty thought out of her head.

"Perhaps a shower will make things better," Eleazar said taking a deep breath. "Gisbert's is free."

"Fine, I need time to think, Al, your mate's waiting for you." Tanya said as if it was an order than nodded towards Alec who left right away to find Pricilla sitting on the porch swing, with bright shiny amber eyes that did not diminish her beauty in any way. He still felt the same when he first saw her, when he planned to kill her instead he lost all reentrance and had his eyes open for the first time, with a future he never thought possible. Aro brought him into this world, but she opened it up to him.

"Alec, I don't think she liked who I saw," Pricilla said sadly as Alec put his arm around her. "That was the first time I had a negative reaction."

_'That might of put the invitation out of their heads'_ Alec thought to himself as she snuggled up right next to him. "Do you like animal blood better?"

"Yes," She nodded. "I don't see their other. I think Stefan and Vladimir will let me do my new diet, because it doesn't cause much attention or create trouble, and plus it will throw off the Volturi _again_."

"True," Alec said as he let out a laugh over the again. He was still unsure about Demetri, that might even fool him. They held hands together, for a long moment until the doors open. They watched as the women came out in black dresses, and the men in black suites, he also notice Gisbert in black sneakers with a crooked tie.

"We are going to say good-bye to my sister." Tanya said firmly and sadly. "Please wait until I get back."

"She does as she is pleased," Alec said firmly.

"But doesn't say what is pleasing." Tanya said in a harsh tone.

"Because one can't choose who I see when I touch one," Pricilla answered firmly, it seemed she had wondered at one time she wasn't sure on who she saw, Alec wouldn't of blamed her. "I am sorry if you regret him, but who I saw is who I saw. If you don't like it you will change your mind eventually." Tanya left, without saying a word her family joined her wondering who Pricilla had seen to cause this negative reaction from their leader.

Gisbert smiled to the young couple, "I hope to see you on my way back, thank you Pricilla." They smiled back and nodded as he joined his coven who were disappearing behind the trees.

"Come, I wish to show you something," Pricilla said as she smiled watching the yellow skies slowly turn to light purple pastel shades over the magnificent mountains. "Have you ever seen the sunset?"

"Not for the past couple of centuries, we are not allowed out when the suns out." Alec explained., he still felt uncomforted being out in the sun with his skin sparkling. It didn't seem to bother them as long as humans couldn't see, they were free. It made Alec wonder what he was missing out on.

"Than watched it," Pricilla smiled joyfully, "Your free now, you can be with me."

"Pricilla," Alec started as his fingers tangled with hers. "What is your story, how did you get this way?"

Gisbert smiled to Alec and Pricilla, "I hope to see you on my way back, thankyou Pricilla." Pricilla smiled as Alec smiled and they left through the woods as the sun set behind the trees.

"Come, I wish to show you something," Pricilla said as she smiled watching the yellow skies slowly turn to a light purple shades over the mountains. "Have you ever seen the sunset?"

"Not for the past couple of centuries, we are not allowed out when the suns out." Alec explained., he still felt uncomforted being out in the sun with his skin sparkling.

"Than watched it," Pricilla smiled, "Your free now, you can be with me."

"Pricilla," Alec started as his fingers tingled with hers. "What is your story, how did you get this way?"

She was silent for a moment, a long moment and spoke. "I was born in 1927, my father was an out spoken journalist, my mother was housewife of Roma decent. We lived in a nice house in Barsov were my father would go to his office and my mother would stay at home and make nice meals for my brother, father and I. When I was little, five I think, I went camping with my family, and I got lost in the woods. I found a man and when he took my hand, I knew he knew he was trustworthy. I never saw his family, I knew he had a wife and three children so I could trust him to help me find the right place. Later that night, I heard two men talking in Romanian near my tent, I also saw their figures. I heard them saying something special about me, and how I must be saved to be one of them but the Italians prevented it. Then something about keeping an eye on me until I was twenty, then they would changed me. I open my tent to see these figures but they were gone." Pricilla explained as Alec nodded wondering what would of happened if it was the Volturi who saw her, instead of Vladimir and Stefan.

"What made them change their plans?" Alec asked curiously.

"I am getting to that," She went on. "We lived in a nice house and had nice things, I grew up going to school as well as taking piano and ballerina lessons. I knew something was different about me then the rest, my parents knew too. My grandmother said I was special in a way that could make any lonely person happy. When I was around twelve, I think, things changed. My father explained to me new government was set up, and we now belonged to Germany, but he insured me we would live our life as the way it was before. That was a lie, people started to treat my mother differently, and I was forced to leave school, not to mention my friends abandon me. I didn't think much of it those, but my father warned me I had to display normally, I couldn't say what I saw when I touched someone. I was immature, and didn't understand. At that time I was really evolved in romantic novels. One day, I was ordered to see a special doctor the Nazi's sent to do an evaluation. I was reading one of my romance novels in the waiting room when the doctor called me in and shook my hand. I was foolish and told him about this woman I saw when I touched him. He looked very concerned when I spoke about it.

The next week, my parents got a letter. They wouldn't tell me what it says, but I was ordered to confinement, I wasn't allowed to go outside, nor was I allowed to even look at the window. I heard them lie, telling my friends I was sent to an Aunt's house in Switzerland. Then on May 17, 1942 we were ordered to be evacuated from our homes and taken to a camp by solders. They found out I was still here, I read the letter and didn't understand. My family was being separated, my father was going to prison, my mother and brother where going to a camp, and I was being sent to a special hospital to be treated for my mental illness. It was a horrible day, and I was scared. I could hear the bombs from my house, and I could hear the sirens coming for us. My mother told me to hide in my room and don't come out until it is quiet. I heard their sirens coming for us. I was under my bed from downstairs I could hear my family arguing with them, refusing to talk with them, refusing to go with them. I then heard two gun shots, and the arguing was over. I heard them coming up the stairs, I heard my little brother scream along with another gun shot. I then saw two more black boots, moving quickly through my room as well as arguing in Romanian.

One of them pointed to the floor and they went into my closet. I kept quit, I looked up and saw my parents wedding picture so I closed my eyes, dreaming I was with the most perfect person, praying that it won't end here because I haven't met my one. I then saw him walking, a pair of black boots and a gun searching the room. The closet door opened, the soldier stopped backing away scared and fired his gun. I heard two men laughing as I saw another pair of bare feet come up to the solider and stopped choking. I then felt a strong force pulling me by the leg from under my bed. It was night when he came to my room, that was when I heard footsteps coming from the attic to my room. I then looked up to see a man with white pasty skin and shiny blond almost gray hair. He let go of my leg and pulled me by him keeping me captured. I looked over to see another man with black hair and the same powdery skin. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I am Vladimir, this is Stefan. Now watch this." I looked over and watch Stefan kill the soldier in two seconds or less."

"Do you still think we should wait?" Stefan asked. "She is still very young."

"I don't think we can wait with all this." Vladmir said as the solders came in to see Stefan with the dead solder. They fired and tried shooting at him but the bullets just bonced off his skin. I was watching Stefan quickly go behind them closing the door, trapping them in.

"Take care of them," Vladmir yelled as Stefan nodded, I stayed with them knowing I was safe. he then looked towards me. "I am sorry, but I can't see a way that humans won't hurt you. Whatever you do, don't scream because it won't help.'" Pricilla let out a sigh looking towards her mate. "Well, I don't know how they were able to make it out of the city with the bombs and such going on but during it I remembered them saying the war might be a good thing because I was a newborn. I woke up in the ruins of an old tower, they explained to me what I was and how I am now above humans. I was desperately thirsty. Then they handed me a mirror, I was shocked by the sight. I put the mirror down to feel my hard cheeks and I had a vision as soon as I touched my cheek. It was a vision of you, do you remember what you were doing on May 20, 1942."

"What?" Alec asked.

"You were reading," Pricillia answered. "I had a vision of you when I first woke up." Pricilla smiled towards him.

"My sister and I were six, when we were hunting with my father when I saw a dark haired man with pure skin staring at us, it was Eleazar, and from then on they were watching us. When we were thirteen our parents died and we were taken in by a strange woman who lived in the woods and made remedies. She was kind to us, it was in that summer when an elderly man fell out of a tree near our house and died. They accused the woman of teaching us witchcraft and us putting a spell on him. She was burned the day before we were supposed to be. Emily, our little sister, did not have healthy lungs and died in the prison, that became part of our sentence, they thought we killed her. I remember the smoke rising as I breathed it in, Jane was on the other side of the stake. I remember her anger. I kept wishing the smoke would get to me, wishing I couldn't feel it as the fire touched my skin, burning hot. I wished I could drown out the jeers as well as Jane's scream, wishing the smoke would make me death. I closed my eyes, and breathed in the smoke thinking that would make it all go away. Then I felt water, and I open my eyes to see black cloaks over red eyes. I couldn't hear anything from Jane, I was weak, I felt myself fading, but I was able to look up and see the black cloaks herding the village people. I than saw a man raise his hands, they were screaming. I than heard a loud scream from Jane, a very loud scream. I than felt the ropes loosen, she was screaming as they cut her from me. I than looked over, and saw Aro for the first time. He saved us, he helped me up and…three days later I was on a ship being nursed by Sulpicia."

Pricilla touched his cheek, "It's your life," she remained him. "You can choose the same way I can, Tanya will invite me tomorrow, I think they will be a little lonely in the tower without me, you do want to leave before then don't you?" It was clear she wouldn't go anywhere with out him.

Alec nodded. "Let's return home." They were crawling down the barn when they saw two figures coming to the light less house. One was a beautiful blonde girl with white pale skin he saw with Gisbert at the train station. He remembered as annoying as she was, he still liked her personality even those he insulted his coven at that time. She was holding hands with a tall muscular vampire with dark hair, she seemed to be leading him like his guide.

"Is anyone here?" The young Polish women asked looking towards him with dependency on his gift.

"I sense two more, my dear," The man answered as he jump by her side, than turned to see they Alec and Pricilla coming to their driveway.

"Oh, Alis, this is Pricilla, the one who told me about you." She smiled coming up to hug her aas he stood close to her with uneasiness, she was clearly the more social one. "Pricilla, who do you have here?"

"Iolna, this is my mate, Alec," Pricilla answered proudly to safely introduce him for the first time without fear. "And I already seen you before…"

"Yes, thank you for telling me about him," Iolna smiled gratefully patting his back, than tilted her head. "Where did my coven go?"

"Beatrix's sisters have contacted her," Pricilla explained as Iolna jaw dropped stunned.

"The ones who abandon her," Iolna said shocked, it was clearly something she did not expect, or even think of as she looked towards her confused mate. "Ali, I didn't tell you about them, Beatrix had these sisters that abandon her after the Volturi burned her mother."

"Oh, what a shame," The man said looking down, Alec could tell by his face he was the last to talk, something about the topic of abandoning those in need bothered him. Alec could also tell he was unease with being around strangers, his mate however seem more than comfortable.

"One of them died," Pricilla explained as they looked up shock. "They are at her funeral, they won't stay long its this coven in Alaska."

"Do they have your diet?" the man asked noticing Pricilla's eyes.

"Yes," Pricilla answered.

"I think we should wait in till they leave," the man spoke quickly.

"Now, what did I tell you about me? I need to be around people so you are going to meet them with me," Iolna spoke strongly as he nodded. "Perhaps that is a good thing, I am not use to company, for the past centuries I haven't like it. There was only one person I could really stand being around and I sort of let him down." He spoke with a thick English accent. "I guess it's good you found me, my dear."

"I couldn't agree more," Iolna smiled. "Come on lets go home."

"Anxious for a tour," He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Pleasure is all ours," Alec smiled towards him as they departed.


	20. Chapter 15: Possablites

"Alright, before we continue, I think it is wise we that drink first and then proceed." Beatrix suggested as they all nodded. It was clear they felt uncomfortable, yet they understood. They waited till they left, heading to Prague, before Tanya finally turned to Kate.

"Kate, can you stop talking and observe a bit more?" Tanya hissed instantly.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked, wondering why everyone glanced at her in disappointment. All the while, Garrett tried to make out the words to explain what was going on.

"Pricilla and 'Al' are not joining our coven." Garret explained. "Darling, I think he was saying Al because it was short for another name."

"What?" Kate asked. "Allen, Albert, Alex…what?"

"Alec," Eleazar answered.

"How did you know and what does that have to do with them joining our coven?" Kate asked wondering how they got the kid's full name considering he only spoke one or two words.

"Well, you were going off on Pricilla's sister-in-law the entire time so that might make them not like us," Carmen pointed out promptly.

"You mean it was that Alec?" Kate questioned as they all nodded.

"When did you figure it out?" Tanya asked looking towards Eleazar.

"When I saw him, and read his ability," Eleazar answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kate asked, a little upset.

"A Volturi guard trying to leave with his mate, why wouldn't we want to mess that up?" Carmen asked.

"But now you know Aro wanted to get rid of you and why," Tanya hissed with a bit of anger. "Turning your family against you and saying it was a shame both of you couldn't be there."

"Yes, but I doubt Aro wanted the same thing with Alec, so that's why he was trying to remain undercover." Eleazar remained them. "When did you figure it out?"

"When she called Vladimir and Stefan and told them she didn't know what I was talking about when I said 'we'," Tanya answered. "What about you, Carmen?"

"When he demanded Gisbert asked why he was mad at Jane," Carmen answered. "That made it kind of obvious."

"I figured it out when Gisbert was trying to get Alec to say he finds his sister attractive." Garrett answered. "I kind of played along with that whole nomad bit. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"Well why didn't you say anything to him?" Kate asked embarrassed as they all gave her odd looks.

"He obviously didn't want us to point him out," Tanya said. "We were respecting that, but when I invite I will tell him we know who he is and point out that we don't want to kill either one of them. It will make it safe for both of them to live, despite what Pricilla told me earlier."

"Who did she mention?" Eleazar asked.

"I think we should go find Beatrix," Tanya said refusing to answer his question.

_Dear Felix,_

_I know I am writing to you frequently but you are probably the only one besides Aro who is still talking to me (even though I haven't made a decision on whether or not to be I want to be Volturi guard member or part of the Greek coven). Anyway, Alec is still mad at me and absolutely refuses to talk to me. I wouldn't know what was going on if it wasn't for Aro trying to solve the disagreement between us. I really wish he knew the damage he was doing, his silence is breaking Sulpicia's heart and making him look bad. I asked Aro if he could order Alec to the phone, but he said he refused. Aro said he even tried to put me on speaker but Alec left the room. It is hard to believe my brother chose duty over family, considering he never took it that seriously. I guess hard times show what's truly important and family isn't one of them._

_Sulpicia and I have formed a rather strong bond since we came here. I feel comfortable talking to her about things I felt strange talking about before. Like Gisbert and how I find him attractive and often wonder if he likes me or not. It is so strange, the way she has been taking care of me. I am starting to see her less and less as my master's wife and more of her own person. She has been doing a lot for me and everything she has done has been with a smile. Like the excitement she had when she made me my new clothes, or the way she has been braiding my hair in the morning or just watching me with Mela and Agatha_

_I opened up to her about sometimes being attracted to my prey. I was with Aunt Hecate when I brought it up, they both started chuckling with each other and she told me the truth behind the sirens. Hecate and Sulpicia laughed about that one, it reminded them of their friend Kebi. Sulpicia asked them how she was doing, they said she was happy._

_They tell a lot of stories; they finally told me the story behind their involvement in the legend of the sirens. It was in the afternoon, and Sophia was making it rain. We were all in the Gynaikon, gathered around a tiny light Hecate sent to the center. I finally said, "Sulpicia tells me you were behind the siren legend."_

_Lamia than let out a sigh, as they giggled and so I asked what exactly happened._

_"It was a competition," Hecate started. "Lima and I against Kebi and Sulpicia. Lets just start out by saying those two didn't get along when we first came here."_

_"That was because we were from two completely different worlds." Lima explained as Sulpicia nodded with agreement. "She was from Sparta; I was from Lydia. Two very different societies. I didn't understand Sulpicia, or why she saw immortality as a curse. And I guess, you could say she didn't understand me."_

_"Of course you weren't treated right during your human life." Sulpicia explained._

_"You see Jane," Lima told me. "When I was human, I would have given anything to have what women have today. Mythology clams I was their queen, but I was far from it." Liamia sighed. "Remember Greek mythology is different from the vampire stories. To start off, I would of done well with this society, being able to walk in public, go to school and learn what you wish, and choose your life for yourself. I can't imagine how some of these women who are dancers, writers, and artists would have suffered had they been in my world. They would have been like me. When I was born it wasn't a big deal. Wool was hung outside to know I was a girl and there was not much to celebrate. When my brother was born, his needs were always above mine because he was a boy. My earliest memory took place outside, my father was having a symposium. I was to be in my room, but I snuck out to the courtyard. It was raining, I remember dancing to the music so free, so fulfilled, which is something females weren't suppose to feel. I wasn't supposed to question things, but it's natural for one to be curious. I learned how to read but very little, when I weaved I was creative and made scenes. My mother told me just to make the cloth. I ran even though it wasn't lady like. I asked questions on what my brothers were learning and I listened in on my father's conversations. I had a sense of wonder and it was not broken even after…." She fell silent for a moment, then picked up again. "When I was your frozen age, my father forced me to marry, and I say force with emphasis because I had no desire to be with this man. I did not agree to it anyway, I wasn't even supposed to question marring Apelleas who was in his thirties." She was silent again. "And he was horrible; he would beat me for entertainment. Sometimes for just showing my face when he was talking with a friend. I had two miscarriages because of him." Lima was silent and looked towards her older sister. "You continue, the vampires are coming in soon."_

_"In Greece," She began, picking up where her sister left off "There were two covens: the mountain coven and the cave coven, our coven. We didn't have problems; Hades was originally part of the mountain coven until he turned his sister Demeter's singer. Besides her, we got along with each other, and we were not territorial. The two groups ran very differently though: We were honest with the humans. Hades let them know if they came into the underground caves they weren't coming out. The mountain coven was a little more creative when catching their prey. The humans exaggerate them a little with their myths, but they were just normal vampires. They had mates and some were gifted but nothing was really 'divine' about them." Hecate let out a sigh. "The leader in particular is very over exaggerated; the humans have many untrue stories about him and his mate. Before I go on, I must point out vampires don't ever cheat on their mates, it's just not natural for us, and we don't get tempted like humans. When we have a mate all other vampires seem unappealing." Hecate smiled. "That was what appealed to Mathias most after I turned him. Anyways, the leader never cheated, he loved his mate very much, and she never had a reason to be jealous. As a matter of fact, she never left his shadow anytime they left the mountains. The truth is, when they did hunt he tried to find a victim who felt their life was meaningless, and then he'd get his wife….who had a hard time controlling herself around humans."_

_It was funny and I felt foolish. Before Gisbert left he mentioned visiting his friend Pricilla, and I felt a little jealous of her, or worried that he may find her more appealing than me(I even wrote Alec a letter about it)…. I felt like a fool for thinking he would._

_"Anyway," Liam picked the story back up. "One night, I saw a man with white skin, and red eyes who looked exactly like Zeus. He told me 'I see you are unhappy and I have come to rescue you.' Back then, I would have done anything to get out of my life, and he said that is exactly what he would do." Lima explained. "I tried to seduce him but he didn't seem interested. The next day, I heard the most joyful sound; it was my husband screaming in pain. I came rushing down, and saw a woman with black hair and the pure beauty of a goddess. Then I notice her strange white hard skin and ruby eyes, and at that moment her teeth are soaked in his blood. She looked toward me as the man came in. 'This is the one, I chosen for our feast my dear,' he tells her. She then looked at me holding her breath as he went to her side, trying to make sure she remained in control. 'I can't help it my sweet husband, he smelled so good, and I wish I would have waited….she smells even better.'_

_"It was funny, when I watched them looking at each other I realized those stories were lies. He had no power what so ever over humans…and neither did she. I also realized from the way they looked at each other the women who claimed to have carried his child were kidding themselves he wouldn't have given them a second look with this woman clutching to him. 'We can have both,' He said. 'Remember what humans think of us, she'll do what I tell her.' She looked at me. 'Stay there, your next' she told me, and she went back to my husband. I didn't stay; they were so mesmerized with my dead husband's blood..so I ran. I ran out of our house, as it began to rain." She let out a sniff and smiled. "It turned out another coven was hunting at that time, I was hidden when I heard voices. 'She knows the truth, they will surely kill her soon if she spreads the word they are not who they think they are, let us use her.'_

_"'She escaped her predators,' A woman's voice says. 'And worked so hard.'' _

_"Out of nowhere Hades and Persephone showed up. They were behind his shield watching me run after they fed. It was cold that night, I thought they came to kill me and let me leave this miserable life but instead….. I received life. Three days later I woke up in the caves to find out I was one of them now, and I was free to do as I please. I was free to learn, free to speak, free to ….live. I develop this passion I didn't know I had inside me. That was the beauty I found in life as a vampire, I didn't have to answer to others who could care less about me. I was loved equally, loved like a son would have been. I could see the world without limits. After my first year I became a nomad for a short period of time. I came back to them before long and they accepted me yet again. Do you know what I mean by living freely, though?"_

_"No," I answered. That part really confused me._

_"With immortality, you can be who you want to be without anyone stopping you. For the first time I was above those who tried to put me down, and I was never going to let anyone set limits for me again. You never felt the feeling of being without limits?" She asked. The only time I could think of being without limits was when I used my powers, but now I am realizing they do give me limits with making friends and forming bonds._

_"That's why she gave Dragomir such a hard time about pressuring her." Monroe joked as everyone let out a laugh. "Yes, I thought that's what he wanted to do, make me part of his coven. He annoyed me…until he gave up everything for me, and I realized he only made me feel more fulfilled… life is about happiness." She explained as they all nodded with agreement._

_"Doesn't animal blood limit you?" I asked_

_"No, it's actually is more freeing, and it feels good to not have others fears you and not have your life revolve around the hunt." Lima shrugged. "That was one reason we went for it. Abstaining from human blood creates less limits and gives us a bigger sense of freedom by not being dependent on the human world. We can take part in their world too, animal blood also calms us and gives us a clearer mind….animal blood is easier to gather, and drinking it does not put us in that state. We are peaceful, and enjoy things better when it's not your top priority."_

_Lima lapsed into silence, allowing Sulpicia to tell her story._

_"The men of Sparta were always at war, so the women pretty much grew up learning how to be independent." Sulpicia said. "And the idea of seeking true happiness sounded strange to me, when I had my life controlled by the state. Not to mention, I had lost a baby without even knowing the gender, and I thought of what I lost, not being able to be a mother. So when Hades brought me home, I didn't understand Lima constantly wanting to be free and live and I had no problem telling her she wasn't disciplined. Not to mention Lima and Hecate used to joke about attacking my home single handedly just to see their army run around trying to catch them."_

_"We didn't understand why she didn't pay attention to Hades tutoring. She already knew how to read and write, and until Aro came along she thought philosophy, science, and literature as useless. Out of all of us she was the most serious then, next to Caius. It would annoy them in choosing to read instead of enjoying the music and dances they did for fun." Hecate pointed out._

_"It annoyed me when Lima would say I wasn't living," Sulpicia sighed. "That changed when Kebi came up from Mesopotamia." Sulpicia than look towards Hecate and Lima, they all three let out a laugh followed by Empusa who just smiled._

_"Back then vampires had a sense of moral code to live up to." Hecate explained. "Part of that was covens hosting nomads and letting them be a part of the coven before they moved on, which is why they grew to be so large back then. Well, one day a nomadic woman from Assyria came, curious about the real Greek Underworld. Her name was Kebi; she was born in Egypt but sold to the Assyrians as a child. She was changed to be a man's mate but it didn't work out. _

_"That was one thing I found strange," Sulpicia sighed. "Because I was too use to arrange marriages, which are impossible with immortality. I guess you can say nature does that for us."_

_"It was because immortal women didn't need men." Lima pointed out as Dragomir came in._

_"Love your attitude dear one," He said with a little laugh._

_"You know what I mean," Lima said. "We don't need them to make our every move for us."_

_"No, you prefer to do that for us," He pointed out. "I said I love you, you say leave me alone. So what do I do…I abandon my coven and position on the guard to be with you."_

_"Without any regrets." Lima smiled towards him._

_"None at all," he answered as he kissed her on the cheek and left._

_"Tell her about the sirens," Aysun said anxious to hear the story._

_"Well, Kebi had quite a mouth, which would get her in trouble." Sulpicia went on. "She said the best thing about being immortal was the ability to attract men, something Mesopotamian women desire for, something that Greek women don't have to worry about."_

_"And I said because we don't have to work hard at it, it's natural for us." Hecate laughed. "Kebi said that's not it, because Greek men have it all arranged for them and men are forced to marry Greek women. Assyrian women can attract men even if they don't want to."_

_"And I told her that's impossible. Assyira is all about war, and war based cultures are incapable of creating attractive women." Lima said as she looked towards Sulpicia._

_"That one did catch my attention; I didn't say anything as Kebi went on how she stopped a whole ship of mortals with just one song. They said she was lying, and I asked how they would know; we women of military societies still attract men, even those that are distracted with battle." Sulpicia said. "It shocked them when I said that. Kebi just smiled towards me and said, 'How about we challenge each other, you two on one island, us two on another island. We can sing the sailors in, and the first one to get a ship has the sailors to do whatever they wish with them.' Who do you think won Jane?"_

_"Lima and Hecate," I figured that out because of their talents…they laughed when I said that._

_"No," Sulpicia answered. "Waiting for a ship to come between two uncharted islands takes a lot of patience the kind only Kebi would have; we had to wait for three days. But I kept Kebi's spirit up with my hope that a ship would come. Kebi didn't get bored, and even though she was thirsty, she still waited. Then these two decided to go hunting, which is when a ship came. What did we do to get attention?" Sulpicia asked me with a little smile._

_"Sang," I answered, that was the myth._

_"Yes, we sung very loud with pure vampire voices. They came to us." Sulpicia smiled._

_"When we heard the commotion we came rushing back and saw a ship heading towards their island, it was foggy, so Lima quickly projected herself so they could see her and then I shined a light through the fog blinding the Capitan." Hecate said with a fast voice._

_"I could hear them arguing, I was beckoning them my way and the men fought over what way to sail as the Captain remained blind. The ship sailed right into a pile of rocks. Thus, the myth of the sirens came to be." Limia said as everyone let out a laugh than._

_"It was the first night I enjoyed being an immortal. We had the competition every time Kebi came to visit, until Persephone changed this Hetaera," Sulpicia laughed pointing to Empusa. "Then we decided to combine forces. I left the group when Aro came around, his use to depend on my hope." Sulpicia then said sadly. "He didn't need some girl that wants nothing to do with him telling him the future, my hope was enough."_

_"Sophia, is the rain clearing?" Monroe asked._

_"I am getting ready to make it," Sophia answered._

_"Good," Bezya sighed. "We need to get to the island and pick up some supplies, Jane, there is a group of vampires roaming about. I don't want them harming us, so do you mind?"_

_"No problem, I'll get my things." I answered happily._

_I went to the court yard, to wait as Stamatio came up with Empusa, "Did they contact you?"_

_"They are on their way. Just to warn you they are still upset about not coming to North America with them," Stamatio sighed. "I told Amun, I feel a bit guilty myself, who else is there if you can't rely on your brother." That one caught my attention as I watched Agatha come out with a broom and started sweeping the debris off the porch, so I went to help her._

_"Agatha," I started as I helped her. "I overheard Stamatio calling Amun his brother, what's that about?" I was just so curious. Good thing they didn't mind me being noisy._

_"That's because they are," Agatha answered. "They were both created by a vampire named Sekhmet in Egypt."_

_"I thought he was Greek," I was really confused._

_"He's of Greek ancestry, silly," Agatha let out a little laugh. "He was a slave for some queen, her body guard or something when Sekhmet changed him. Thought he was special, which he is. He can send messages to your mind, well if he knows where you are."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"That night, you were lost how did you know you could trust the Hales?" Agatha asked._

_"I don't know, something just kept telling me to trust them." I answered again._

_"That was him, he also told the Hales you were lost. He has to know where you are those than he can send messages to your mind telling things." Agatha explained. "The few he doesn't have to know the location of is Amun, Empusa and of course me." She let out a tiny laugh. "Sekhmet, his creator knew he would be special, the only problem was he was in charge of guarding some queen. Well, Sekhmet eventually got tired and just changed him before he went to battle. Then she asked Amun, her other creation to watch over him while her and her mate went hunting. When he woke up, he didn't know what happened so he went back to guard duty….well he accidently killed the queen and her two servants, and Amun for some strange reason could hear his thoughts and figured out where he was…they covered it up and made it look like a snake bite. He met Empusa in Sicily, after him and Amun left Egypt when Sekhmet was killed by a rival. That was where Empusa changed me, Amun was upset we chose not to return to Egypt…until he met Kebi. We keep in contact with each other, my cousin Benjamin is one of few people who can call me Aggie."_

_"Interesting, what about me?" I asked, joking around._

_"You are getting there," She said with a light laugh. I think I am beginning to like being around people who aren't afraid of me._

_"Jane, ready?" Mathias asked coming out as he waited patiently for Hecate to come down with a large purse and a folder._

_"Yes," I answered happily, as they gave me money and some letters to send back home, which I really didn't get the point of, considering no one, has responded. Bezya, Aysun and I went down the stairs to meet Alexander and Nikki who were getting the boat ready._

_When we got on the ship, I finally asked them, "What are you going to get?"_

_"Hecate and Matthias are meeting with a vampire who wants to put electricity on the island. We are getting stuff for Benjamin and Tia, they stay with us," Nikki answered heading up to the dock._

_"Why?" I asked curiously._

_"Because Tia is our sister," Bezya smiled happily looking towards Aysun._

_"Nomadic sister," Aysun corrected as Nikki and came down from the hold. "She traveled with us for a couple of centuries; I was in transformation when they met, so I don't remember."_

_"We were in a cave in the Pakastan desert," Bezya explained. "I left her there and went out, I than smelled this floral scent and screaming so I ran to see a young olive-skin female trying to hide from her, so I did the right thing and pulled her out of the way…saved her life and she knew it."_

_"It was hard when I came out of transformation, she didn't know what to say, Bezya explained the secret and keeping me hidden, to our surprised she agreed and made sure I was safe." Aysun explained, "She would often cover for me when we met other vampires, it was her idea to see if I don't eat anything if I would be weaker in transformation and she was right."_

_"It was when world war two came we heard about how vampires are finding it prosperous to keep hidden and feast, we heard some places you could drink a whole room full and it would go unnoticed." Bezya explained. "She passed calming with all the Middle Eastern vampires heading to Europe, and all the Asian nomads heading to the Pacific; it would make it easier for us, so we separated."_

_"When they came back, she was living with the Egyptian coven, with Benjamin," Alexander came back down. "And they knew it would be complicated hiding three of us, so they took us here."_

_"And of course we did," Hecate followed him looking towards me. "The coven we are meeting does not know about them, I am just meeting with the leader, his mate, and the one doing this for us, if anyone threatens them I want you to give the Volturi response to those harming the Greek coven."_

_"Don't worry, I will" I said thinking about it as we came to shore of another island._

_"We'll be on the other side, where will Matthias be?" Bezya asked._

_"With the nomads of course," Hecate answered as she gave Bezya and I a cup of shark's blood. "They will be insuring he don't break our rules."_

_"Good," Bezya answered sounding relived. Hecate smiled towards her. She touched her cheek and left._

_"So what is going on?" I asked as Bezya went and tightened the bright red headscarf she had wrapped around her hair. Alexander looked towards me._

_"A few months ago, a group of nomads visited us, and one of them was a newborn," Bezya started coming back to sit by her husband._

_"He wasn't a newborn, he's been a vampire for a year and a half," Aysun joked. It was clear this vampire thought he'd been around for awhile._

_"Well, anyway, his name was Fred. We kept hidden of course," Nikki sighed._

_"And he said he could figure out a way to get electricity on the island." Alexander explained. "Very book smart in his human life, from the States, the coven is very protective of him."_

_"The leader didn't create him though," Bezya said. "I don't think Hecate liked it when I didn't understand how Harof could be so protective over someone he didn't create, but anyway they made arrangements to meet at a university so he could show them the plans."_

_"Did they threaten you?" I asked._

_"No," Bezya answered. "The others did say some anti-werewolf things; I think he was just curious in meeting the oldest women in the world. I know Alexander and Nikki would love to meet him."_

_"It would be nice to see how the old country is doing," Alexander backed up. "But anyway, Jane, where are you from?""Scotland," I answered as they nodded._

_"They don't see too many English speaking vampires," Aysun said as she held Nikki's hand._

_"Yes, Benjamin is the one who taught us Greek before our arrival," Alexander said, thinking about something. "To give you a warning, when Sulpicia introduces you to Kebi, make sure it's in either Greek, or Egyptian, she doesn't know English."_

_"I will," I said as they nodded when the ship came up to the beach and we got off._

_"Bezya, you are in charge, make sure Jane is safe, Jane make sure everyone else is safe." Hecate glanced towards me as Matthias stayed towards Bezya and I._

_"Come along dear," She said. "They will be fined for one evening."_

_"Yes, the others are not like us." Matthias nodded and left with Hecate._

_"What was that about?" I asked them._

_"Matthias has the power to cut temptation," Bezya explained putting her arm around me. "He can ease the scent of human blood, and the desire to drink it, that is why he is around you so much which make it easier for me since I have the hardest time. When Sophia was a newborn, he gave me a break, than I slipped, than Gisbert came and stayed; when he left it was back to me again. This is a reason why I am glad you came."_

_"Thank you," I smiled as we went to get my mail. _

_I got a post card from Chelsea and Afton….this is really strange, apparently their new friends Endesha and Bursara took them to this coven in Swaziland were they met a girl named Rose, this fair hair Victorian looking vampire that can influence animals. They watched as she called on birds to do a show for them, and her coven was not at all envious of her. They thought a girl with a gift like that would be in danger of her envious coven, but when they approached the coven a tall African vampire named Bongani that created Rose knowing she would be special stepped out in front of her. They thought they'd put her out to battle, but instead he stood right over her and his mate Kigiso, a very skinny African immortal woman would not move from her side. Anyway, the couple figured Rose would be happy to see people from Europe again. They describe how when Afton, Chelsea, Endesha, and Bursara visited Rose, Bongani and Kigiso. Kigiso did not let Rose out of their sight, and Bongani watched their every move. They seemed terrified of losing her. Chelsea was confused. They would be out to destroy her like most covens do with their gifted vampires._

_This made me wonder where Aro got this idea. How did he come to the conclusion covens with non-gifted vampires would want to destroy the gifted ones? This Harof seemed extremely protective of Fred despite not even being his creation. I thought for a moment, it might have been from his creation but everyone said Hades thought Aro was his pride, and even called him 'the golden touch'. It made me wonder if the world outside of Volturi wasn't that bad after all._

._ After that I went to make a phone call, I called Gisbert first (and I swore I could hear Alec in the back ground; I really miss him). I also got to talk with his mother, Beatrix. She said Gisbert's bringing pictures of the family. That sounded really nice. When I finished talking to her, I called home. It seemed to ring forever, and I mean forever. Then someone finally answered._

_"Hello, who is this?"_

_"Demetri," I said surprised someone besides Aro was answering the phone._ _"Jane," He said rather shortly. "How's Greece?"_ _"Good, having a really good time besides all that is going on?" I figured he would know. "Is Alec there?"_ _"No, he's out for the moment," Demetri sighed, he seemed angry._

_"Do you know why he is mad at me and refusing to speak to me?" I asked, hoping he would know._

"Is that what Aro told you?" Demetri asked with a hiss.

_"Yes," I answered. "Please tell him, I'm sorry for whatever I did."_

_"Jane," Demetri said rather straight forward. "I am going to fix this, and I promise you this time in two weeks he will talk to you."_

_"Thank you," I said, than he hung up without saying another word. I went to a tiny café where Alexander and Bezya waited for Nikki and Aysun to come back with their mail._

"Is your brother still not talking to you," Bezya asked as I nodded.

_"Wish I could give him a piece of my mind on how valuable a sister can be," Alexander said. "The last time I saw Rosalie, I wasn't even paying attention, being too busy with my studies. Then she went to friend's house and never came back and I missed her ever since." That was when Nikki and Aysun came in with shocked look on their faces; I swore Aysun couldn't get any whiter._

_"What is it?"Alexander asked worried as Nikki handed them an envelope._

"_You got a letter," Aysun stuttered. "From the United States."_

_"Can we see it?" Bezya asked taking the envelop. She than looked at it, as an almost disgusted look came upon her face. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"_

_"What?" Alexander asked, then took the letter. After he read it he shouted, "Where did this come from? She's been gone since '33!"_

_"That's right, she's been gone," Nikki said than looked towards Aysun. "Did we ever mention the body was never found?"_

_"No, but this is a good time to mention it," Bezya said as they quickly sat down, I left to give them some privacy. _

_I went to a book store across the street and found a book on learning German. For some reason I wanted to read it before Gisbert got back. Than Bezya came and suggested I write this letter to you, so here it is. She told me to tell you they will be calling the number_.

_To wrap this up, I am sitting in a café as they read whatever they got over and over again, and Alexander said to tell the Cullens he would be contacting her, which I don't know what that means, but whatever. I would also like to mention Monroe said something about this vegetarian couple in India; she was talking about Caius those._

_Well, keep in touch, and write back,_

_ Jane_

"Alright, Rosalie, what is going on?" Carlisle asked when I finished the letter. We all noticed her and Emmett paid close attention to the ending.

"I think Alexander and Nikki might be my brothers," Rosalie explained as Emmett stood beside her. "They have the last name of Hale, and it was mentioned in an earlier letter they are from Rochester. So I wrote them a letter."

"I see," Esme said looking towards Carlisle. "How would you know for sure?"

"I don't know," Rosalie answered. "But I gave them my number and told them to call me."

"Ready?" I asked wondering how she would cover that up on the day I take Heather to rehab to see her sister (and protect her too). She insisted on going, which made Emmett want to go, and Collin's attachment to Neveah made him want to go. Not to mention Kelly insisted on coming too, giving me a full car.

"Where are you off too?" Edward asked.

"I'm taking Heather to this rehabilitation center so she can visit her sister." I answered, shrugging.

"Who's Heather?" Bella asked.

"She's this human girl at school. Felix seems to have befriend her." Esme smiled towards me.

"Yeah, and she needs protection so I am willing to do it." I continued, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"What makes you want to protect her?" Bella asked as her and Edward looked towards each other.

"She needs it," Carlisle answered without a second thought.

"And I would like to have a few words with her sister Cassie," Rosalie said, sounding very sure and almost firm as Alice came down stairs.

"Eleazar called," Alice came down. "They are in the Czech. Republic, and will be another week."

"Why?" Edward asked as a confused look came on his face.

"Well, Tanya and Kate are going to the Romanian coven and clear a few things up," Jasper explained. "They said they will explain later."

"And their sister's stepdaughter came back right after they left, and now this Beatrix insisted they have to meet her." Alice smiled than paused and blinked a bit, having a vision.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, I keep having visions of this girl, I don't know her, but I keep having visions of her." Alice said confused.

"She's been having them for awhile," Jasper explained.

"She's this vampire, with blond hair and a hair cut exactly like mine, and I mean exactly and she was talking to this muscular man with long cinnamon hair. I am also having visions of another woman with sad red eyes, a fair elegant face of a lady and long silk blondish brown curls." Alice said trying to described them.

"Do they say anything?" Esme asked as I remained silent wondering if it was Carrie and Monique.

"Yes, but it's in French," Alice explained confused.

"But you know that language." Jasper pointed out.

"Yes, for some odd reason, when I woke up I knew that language just as good as I did English." Alice shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Anyway, ready to go?" I asked getting my keys as Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

"So, why are you taking Heather to visit her sister?" Bella asked as I looked back towards her.

"She feels safe with me," I answered.

"Why?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, she just does," I answered, she felt abundantly safe with me. It was strange, since I was designed to kill her, yet she felt safer with me then the woman who was suppose to love her.

"Alright, well make sure she is safe," Esme said firmly looking towards Emmett and Rosalie. I wish I knew why.

"Alright, we are going to pack our things, and leave." Tanya whispered to her coven as they nodded.

"Never been so ready to leave in all my life," Carmen said to herself as Beatrix showed them back to the door.

"Someone else is here," Kondrat started suspiously noticing the strange car in their driveway.

"Beatrix, is there anything else we can do for you?" Kate asked feeling a bit sad towards her forgotten sister.

"Be nice about her coven members." Gisbert interrupted.

"She's not a coven member." Kate pointed out annoyed.

"She is too," Beatrix said firmly. "She is with my son…"

"Father," A young Polish woman interrupted, she had beautiful sunshine hair with pale skin along with similar features to Kondrat, it was clear she was his biological daughter, even those they were physically the age of twenty, she was his daughter and he changed her because of that fact.

"Ilona," Kondrat said happily as they exchanged kisses on the cheek. "Nice to finally see you after you been away so long."

"Well, we are back now." Ilona said as they paused at the word 'we'. "I met my mate, and I you are going to like him."

"Where is he?" Beatrix asked out of excited curiosity.

"Wait here, I will get him." Ilona then looked towards the Denali coven. "So you're the ones who dropped my father's mate, some sisters you are to contact her after one croaked." She smiled slyly and raced back into the house.

"Isn't she the sweetest thing," Tanya asked sort of liking her, they all nodded liking her too. Eleazar couldn't help but let out a chuckle seeing she is very well liked by everyone she meets.

"Anyway, why are you worried so much we know exactly what we are getting into." Beatrix pointed out to Kate.

"And when we are in trouble we know who to rely on." Kondrat said as Ilona came out holding hands and leading a brawny dark hair vampire that put her arms around her as soon as she stopped. They looked up recognizing his face, some of them couldn't help but let out a hiss….

It was Alistair.


	21. The Denali Clan: Amends

Vladimir waited for Pricilla's arrival, while the rest of the coven went hunting. Safety was a concern for them, considering they faced more danger than most vampire covens. He knew the Volturi could come along at any moment and take Pricilla's life in secret, and no one would believe that it was them who took her life. It wasn't something he wanted for her, he knew she wanted to be like normal vampires with friends and such. However, Vladimir and Stefan knew they needed to control who she was friends with, so she didn't socialize with anyone who could inform the Volturi of her existence.

He stopped for a minute, smelling her scent coming to the tower. For a moment he thought he smelled one of the witch twins, but he dismissed it as something else. She would scream if they attacked her, so he assumed it was just his imagination.

Just as he made this assumption, the dark stone door opened. Pricilla walked in, wearing rather modern clothes. Her skin and hair was wet.

"Pricilla, where've you been?" He asked promptly as she put down a tiny bag she referred to as a purse.

"I told you, I went to Gisbert's house for Easter," Pricilla answered. "And on my way home, I went swimming…. You know, for fun."

"Don't be snappy," Vladimir spoke strongly. "Gudlaug says you broke some rules while you were gone? What where they?"

"Beatrix has these sisters, they were gathered together because one of them died," Pricilla explained.

"Irina," Vladimir said already knowing. "That is what I figured when I talked to them."

Pricilla was silent for a moment. Vladimir took advantage of this and continued speaking.

"I do trust them. If there were some of the other covens like them, present, I would question it a bit, but in the end I would trust them too," Vladimir said thinking of the Greeks and the Cullen's. He knew the Greeks were animal drinkers, through his traitorous brother Dragomir. He had one of the most powerful positions of the Romanian guard and he knew he was the reason they were untouchable. If he hadn't left it all for that Lima, than they could still be in power. He knew the Cullen's wouldn't harm her, but the Volturi watched them too much.

"Now for the broken rule," He stated, breaking away from his thoughts.

"I used my gift on the leader Tanya." Pricilla answered as Vladimir looked over, noticing something was different in her eyes. "In exchange for a hunting lesson."

"You should of asked first," Vladimir said shocked. "She should of taken note that that is not our way! Do you have no pride in the immortality I have given you?"

"What makes it so shameful?" Pricilla asked. "Who am I hurting by drinking animal blood? I told you I see them, you never listen though."

"They are just humans." Vladimir reminded her. "Why do you wish to dishonor the gift I given you?"

"You never asked if I wanted it," Pricilla pointed out. "Sometimes when I go to Barsov, I see my old friends and they are all grandmother's now. One time when I talked to them, they referred to me as a polite young lady, and my best friend asked me what a young person like me would want to do with a bunch of old girl friends like us…..I could have been one of them."

"You wouldn't of been, a soldier was in your room with a gun… Remember?" Vladimir hissed at her insulted. "Go to your room, we will discuss this when the rest get home."

"But …" Pricilla started not knowing what to say.

"Now," He ordered. She obeyed in an instant.

"Is she back?" Stefan asked as he came in with Isoldora and Gudlaug.

"Yes, and has taken some influence from the Denali coven," Vladimir explained. "She started to drink animal blood."

"Yes, and has been influenced by the Denali coven," Vladimir explained. "She started to drink animal blood."

"She has been acting strange," Stefan commented. "We should find out what is going on…..why does she choose to go against instinct."

"I see no problem with it." Isoldora butted in. "She is not forcing it on us, and not hurting anyone."

"Plus the Volturi can't possibly believe an Amber eyed will be a member of our coven" Gudlaug pointed out and Vladimir nodded. Gudlaug had convinced him and the women smiled as he agreed. "If she is so fond of humans, perhaps we should let her finish what she always wanted to?"

"School?" Stefan huffed. "Yes, during her newborn year she would always whine about that, not going to school and seeing her friends."

"You were a headmistress in your humans years weren't you?" Isoldora asked her.

"It would have to be like the school I ran," Gudlaug thought to herself. "An all girls one that is strict, not like the ones humans have today, where discipline is just sitting in a room. Think about it my dear Vladimir? It's not like she's going to make friends with these humans."

Vladimir nodded in agreement, just as Pricilla came down the stairs with her hair in a bun. She was wearing a very strange garment made of an unusually colored fabric.

"What's that?" Stefan asked, shocked.

"A dress," Pricilla answered as if it was obvious.

"What color is that?" Vladimir questioned.

"Pink," She twirled the dress. "See I have shoes that match."

"Why are you wearing it?" Stefan asked again.

"So I look pretty."

"Why are you so dressed up?" This time Isoldora spoke up.

"I am going to the movies," She said excitedly.

"The what?" Isoldora started as she and Gudlaug looked at each other.

"The movies. It's these pictures that move to tell a story. I used to go to them when I was a human. I would love to see them now." Pricilla explained.  
"And what made you want to see this?" Vladimir asked.

"I feel like it," She answered. "They are in Cluj Napoca, so don't worry, I'll be safe and be back by midnight."

"Pricilla." Vladimir stopped her. "When we were in North America, we met a girl who I think would be a good friend for you."

"Who?" Pricilla asked curiously. It was very rare that they let her talk outsiders.

"Maggie, of the Irish coven," Stefan answered. "Siobhan tried contacting us to use your gift on her, and we are going to offer in exchange for friendship."

"I can't wait to meet her," Pricilla smiled happily. "Thank you so much." With that she left, on her way to meet Alec who had promised to take her to the movies.

~X~

"This trip is just full of surprises," Eleazar stated towards Carmen as she nodded, as it really seemed to be nothing but that. It surprised her that it was only a couple weeks after they returned from the Volturi conformation she opened the mail box to find a letter from a woman named Monique, telling them about Irina's life, as well as other letters Irina had requested that Monique give to them. She was the one who went through and handed a letter to Tanya, Kate, Eleazar. After she received her letters, she discovered another one with a name she had never heard of before.

Beatrix.

After Tanya was told of the letter, she exploded.

"Damn you, Irina, we want nothing to do with her! She is not our sister; why does this have to be your last request?"

That was when Kate explained to them that Sasha created another, who they considered their sister until she betrayed them in the events that lead to their mother's death. They explained how later, after they became vegetarians, she tried to get back in their good graces by claiming she created a son for herself out of loneliness. She said she needed help raising him in the Vampire World. They refused her, and told her that it wouldn't work. She became angry and left with her newborn. She was never heard from again.

A couple weeks later, their cousins called, and they had to inform them they wouldn't be making it for Easter. Then they surprised them with a new member. All of the Denali's, aside from Carmen, got suspicious of Felix's concern, until Eleazar made a confession about hidden facts in the death of his own creator. They knew he went on a mission for Aro, but they were surprised by what that mission entailed. Now, they are all insisting Eleazar in somehow or someway tell Felix the truth.

They didn't expect Monique to be there, but they weren't surprised. They figured she probably wanted to make sure the request was followed through. They were surprised by the relation towards Eleazar's old life though, he was a little shocked to find out Horus, his creator's good friend was dead, but he kept his shock to himself. Eleazar knew Horus, and didn't really admire the man for what he did to his creations, by taking all their memories of their human life. When he left the Volturi, he only created Bastain, and Aldric, who both appeared to have mates now. He wondered if they really did have a that bad of a human life for him to take their memoires. Monique and Louis seemed to remember their human lives those, Louis even became good friends with Garrett both being former revolutionaries for their countries. They all felt a bit bad for Monique when she told the story about her fallen mate those, being killed by a mysteries vampire for protecting a human he kept his eye on as a future member at an asylum in Mississippi and not knowing where this vampire was. She did the right thing choosing to honor him by changing Carrie another girl he had his eye on. It was interesting that she knew Alice from her human life, they never heard Alice say anything about her story or her human life but they promise to mention Carrie when the Cullen's visit in June. The other girl Genève, was a little judgmental of their lifestyle, but over all they had a feeling the French coven will be good friends of theirs.

Eleazar recognized Kondrat before; from when he was traveling with Harof. Harof was a man Eleazar hated for many centuries and to be with one of his creations was hard for him on this trip. Eleazar met Harof the second time when the Volturi were trying to put an end to the vampire wars in the southern United States and central America. The Volturi guard were overwhelmed with the number of vampires; it was truly out of control until several covens from Austria, New Zealand and the Pacific, along with several Asian and Mid-Eastern nomads came to the shores of Central America ready to take action and arrest the creators of these armies to bring to the guard for justice. The main spokesman for these covens was a man named Chiyoko the leader of the Japanese coven. After his mate, Haruki, explained how the creators of the wild newborns bring shame to all immortals by using their venom for selfish purposes and not as a gift, then creating to destroy…they dishonored vampires everywhere. Afterwards, Chiyoko asked if covens and nomads can adopt any surrendering newborns. Eleazar disagreed with it, but Aro sent him word to let them in order to find vampires with talent. He saw Harof again; he was with the other leaders when Eleazar told them Aro's orders. He saw Harof with Didyme's ring and hoped he got killed somehow in the cross fire of the wars.

Eleazar studied his new coven a great deal. He notice the other two were under his complete demand, but Kondrat tended to remain distant. It wasn't long until he noticed that Kondrat disappeared, and Harof explained to the Volturi their member ran away to save his human daughter from a badly arrange marriage. They decided they were going after him, because they were unsure if he had enough control. Even those they promised the Volturi they would help.

Eleazar ended up very glad he gave the helping covens and nomads permission, because that was how he met Carmen. She was the daughter of Spanish settlers coming to the colony in Panama, where her father hoped to make a prosperous life. They assumed she was taken by Indians; Carmen was presented to the Volturi after she surrendered three months later to a Filipino nomadic couple who hoped to leave with her. He told them he had to keep her, to study and make sure she was in control. The couple came back for her after the mess was cleaned up, but by that time they where mates. They went back to Volturi and stayed on his father's floor for a year, and being tired of Marcus's misery, along with his sisters blame not to mention keeping his secret from Felix they left.

Even after he dismissed all loyalty to the Volturi, he still hated Harof for killing Didyme, when he found out they adopted a solder from the Seattle Army, he was upset for not helping the Cullen's. He could of found Harof with other vampires rescuing newborns….that would have been his chance to kill him. Than meeting Harof here changed his opinion, it changed everything. After Harof told his story he felt guilty for hating the stranger that seemed so kind when they first met. One who brought his trustworthiness as a heighten power. He put it together and realized Aro had framed him. He now knew the reason why Aro didn't put up much of a fight after he left. It was because Eleazar was the only Volturi member who knew his true alibi was a lie. Now that the 'alibi' was living with the Cullens…Eleazar found himself determined to spread the word.

Now, this was the surprise that had topped them all.

"Hello, I am here and I would like to join your coven," Alistair started quickly, and rather loudly as he looked towards the new faces he hadn't met, while also glancing nervously toward them. He made it very obvious he was out of his comfort zone.

"Can we know who you are first?" Gisbert asked as his face registered his astonishment.

"Oh, I'm Alistair," He said quickly.

"Can you give a little more information?" Kate asked, hoping he wouldn't reveal what he did in emergency crises. "Are you gifted or anything?"

"Alistair is very gifted," Ilona smiled looking towards them. "But before we can continue, I would like you to meet my father and creator, Kondrat, his mate Beatrix, and her creation, Gisbert. Over here we have…"

"Oh," Alistair smiled, "I can introduce you."

"That is a very good idea," Carmen said as he pulled Ilona towards Kate, "This is Tanya," He went to Tanya as he spoke. "And this is Kate," He continued his introductions as he made it through the crowd getting all their names wrong and showing no signs of embarrassment.

"Well, why don't we go inside," Beatrix suggested as everyone nodded, Carmen couldn't help but notice Alistair and Ilona holding hands as they came into the house.

"I didn't expect you to come back so soon," Ilona started a little embarrassed. "Or else I would of dressed a little better." She was wearing an oversized sweater and jeans. "I think I am going to go make myself better, and bring down the gifts we got for the family." Ilona said looking towards Alistair

"Alistair, cukier, keep everyone entertained while I am upstairs will you?" She asked coming up to him, they all wondered how he got the nickname sugar.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, the man keeps everyone entertained till the woman comes down dressed," She stated as if was obvious. "Now, please, until I am all dolled up."

He nodded without saying a word.

"You know, Beatrix, I got to admit, even though your step-daughter was a little insulting, I couldn't help but like her," Carmen started as her spouse chuckled to himself.

"That's her gift, everyone likes her," Beatrix explained as they all looked towards Eleazar.

"Its called Aura of Congeniality. No matter what, anyone will only have good feelings towards her and even the strong minded are drawn to her presence." Eleazar explained as they all looked towards Alistair wondering. "Which may explain a few things?"

"Like what?" Alistair asked as the rest nodded a little too use to her gift.

"Did Ilona show you around the house?" Beatrix finally asked changing the subject.

"Well, she started but we didn't get past her bedroom." He said rather casually, making it even more clear he wasn't used to having conversions with other vampires.

"You do know she is my biological daughter right?" Kondrat asked.

"Yes, she told me her story." Alistair nodded.

"And you also know, that was a popular place before he came." Gisbert pointed out to Kondrat, which made Eleazar wonder if only those whose feelings towards her are real can criticize her. It was like that with Didyme, those who loved her had real feelings towards her, felt real emotions around her.

"Is there anything you would like to ask us?" Kate asked wondering if he cared about what happened.

"Or like to explain?" Tanya asked wondering if they knew.

"I'm back, we got gifts for everyone," Ilona smiled dressed in a fancy short red dress that showed a little cleavage, along with a great big white bag.

"Now, first I got one for Beatrix," she said handing her a wooden bracelet with a few chips from it. "And Dad, I got you these," She said handing him a sketchbook with a few missing pages. "And Gisbert, I got you this?" She than handed him an obviously stolen camera. "And I got these for Jane, in case she was with you?" Ilona asked as Gisbert looked at the earrings.

"She doesn't have pierced ears." Gisbert pointed out.

"Than do you think she'll let me borrow it, and eventually let me keep it?" Ilona asked as everyone else except the Denali and Alistair rolled their eyes.

"She picked it out especially for her," Alistair said holding the open bag.

"You know her?" Kate asked looking at Ilona.

"Yes, met her on a train," Ilona smiled as if they were girlfriends or something. "And I thought she was the sweetest thing, she didn't tell us she was one of the Volturi though."

"She seemed nice on the phone," Alistair backed her up.

"You talked to her?" Kate asked shocked.

"Correction, I did," Ilona said. "You see, when I met him, I refused to leave that disgusting attic, and he kept telling me to leave, but then I thought I couldn't leave him alone because he'd get lonely."

"Eventually, I left because she kept whining that she was bored." Alistair butted in.

"And I followed him around. Then one day, he told me 'Ilona, you can't be with me anymore, the Volturi are after me, you see, as a matter of fact Jane herself is planning to track me down." Ilona smiled.

"And of course she asked me why," Alistair smiled, they couldn't help but wonder if he was saying that as an excuse to get rid of her, considering he used to despise company.

"And he told me how this vampire knocked up a human, and the Volturi mistook it for an immortal child, and killed his friend, and a bunch of other people because of it." Ilona shrugged, a little too casual. She seemed to think the story was either unbelievable or not that big of a deal, the point was she thought he was in danger and still didn't leave his side, which was truly saying something. "So, I wrote to Gisbert and arrange to talk to her, and we got it all straightened out."

"So Alistair, tell me about yourself." Kondrat started, eager to change the subject.

"Well, I was born in London, in the 1640s to strict Anglican parents, and they sent me to this school where I befriended the pastor's son, Carlisle Cullen. Well one night, when we were around twenty-three we got really drunk." Alistair started as Kondrat cut him off while the Denali's beamed mentioning their beloved friend's name.

"You know all I really wanted was to know what can I get you for Christmas, not your life history." Kondrat explained.

"But please continue, " Kate said as the rest of her coven zeroed in on him, anxious to hear a rather interesting story noticing the story grabbed the attention of the rest of her coven.

"Well, something we have in common, both drunk the night we were turned." Gisbert sighed as Alistair nodded, looking towards Kondrat.

"Well, we were walking down the street and Carlisle claimed he wasn't drunk, so he lead me because I was too drunk to believe him. Anyway, I sensed something coming from under us, I always swore something was under those streets. Carlisle and I went to check it out, in a nearby alley. We than saw these two beautiful people with red eyes taking the life from a beggar. So we got the heck away, he pulled me saying he wasn't drunk all over again. He than went on saying he was not drunk like me, but now that I think of it he was, because half-way home he threaten to kill someone. And when you meet this guy, you would know it's a fact that he wasn't himself, the man smiled taking out his sword and asked if he was serious. Luckily his father came out, and made us go inside. The next morning, he came down and started yelling at me."

"Are you sure, you didn't have a hangover?" Gisbert asked as the man looked up as if he came to a new revelation.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I think it was…." He said to himself than looked back over to his new coven. "Anyway, he came up with this idea that we should go after them with pitchforks and such. We really didn't think it through, I just let him be the brains of it all." Alistair said quickly. "Besides, he wanted to show everyone what real vampires look like, and I didn't argue with him. Anyway, moving on, we went to church that morning, even though Carlisle had a headache, his father forced us to go and had a sermon on drinking too much. Afterwards, Carlisle sort of blabbed to everyone, and made me follow him around to say it was true."

"Wouldn't these vampires try to stop you?" Eleazar asked.

"Well, no, we didn't think that part through either." Alistair started. "He kept saying that he knew what he is doing, and I believed him."

"So next thing you know, its pitchforks and torches, leading half of London to where we saw them, where we waited for them to rise. The first one had to be thirsty, and I think it was an ancient, he called out in Latin towards the others that came out later, and ran through the streets. You see I have the gift on sensing life, and being pulled towards things, which makes me a pretty good tracker. Carlisle claims it was our age, but now I think it was something more. Our blood must of been too much for him, so he turned towards the mob killed two, then made off with the third…. Carlisle started yelling, calling him a demon so naturally he attacked him. I could tell Carlisle was still alive, but the thing was draining him. I tried to pull him off by attacking it…then I looked down and saw a woman gazing at him. With grace, she came up from the sewer and bit my ankle and pushed him off of Carlisle. He started to run again as the mob chased after them. I was in a lot of pain, I looked over and saw Carlisle he was in pain too, he forced me to get up and we both sort of stumbled to the basement.

"We felt the fires. I didn't understand what was going on, all I kept thinking about was Millicent, this girl I was engaged too…" He was silent for a moment. "She was looking for me, and three days later she was in the spot calling my name, I could hear her voice…and smell her blood which was the only thing on my mind. Shortly after I finished her, Carlisle came out saw me with her lifeless body. That was when we knew, he was so disgusted he ran, not being able to stand the sight of me and I was so ashamed I hid in an attack. Not wanting to face what happen. A year later Carlisle came back, his eyes where amber and he seemed very hopeful.

"Animal blood." Gisbert answered straightly as everyone nodded. Even the red-eyes understood drinking animal blood.

"Yes, he told me about that, and said he said he was going to France and try to study medicine and make good use out of immortality, and said I should come along and do the same thing. Well I told him that was a stupid idea, he will never make it and no thank you. A couple decades later he came back and succeeded as a doctor, told me about living with the Volturi, which I later learned to fear and wanted me to come to the New World. I told him no, because there was nothing but vampires fighting over territories. But after one hundred years I got lonely, and decided to seek him out. Being a tracker, I found out where he was….I think he was living in Prince Edward Island at that time, and of course he invited me in. That was when he went nuts, told me he was lonely, and if he had to go another century with living in this quiet he would go nuts and insisted I live with him. I felt a little bad for my friend, so I agreed.

That lasted about a month. I abandoned him because I didn't like animal blood."

"Tell him about the next time," Ilona said excitedly.

"That was about thirty some years ago, I found out he had a whole coven of seven members, well now it's nine." Alistair explained as the red-eyed vampires squinted.

"Vegetarian covens tend to be large," Gisbert explained. "The Greeks have at least twenty, including three Moon Children, and their friends tend to be plentiful."

"How many vegetarian covens do you know?" Tanya asked curiously.

"When I was staying with the Greeks, they introduced me to the Arab sisters, along with this African nomadic woman, Malakia, she's this midwife that roams around from village to village. She's the only vampire that can't be killed. She treats this African tribe that turns into these ruthless lions when our kind hunt on their lands. There is this Chinese man, who is a teacher and goes around takes a teaching job than after so many years he moves. His name is Chongde, a monk in his human life." Gisbert let out a laugh. "He's the one who came to the conclusion there are no vegetarian covens in North America because they are all busy with their newborn armies. Then there is that Indian coven who live in the Taj Ma Hall, who agree with him and informed the rest of the vegetarian vampires throughout the world, its kind of like a vampire subculture drink animal blood and convince others . But they consider the Volturi their extended family." Gisbert explain as the phone ring. "And the hot one that makes you burn is calling." He smiled looking directly at Kate.

"Katie, he'll only get to you if you let him." Garrett whispered quickly to her.

"Gisbert," Jane said quickly. "So good to hear your voice again," she smiled. "I called and called but no one answered." All eyes red and amber went to Ilona and Alistair.

"We were busy," she informed him confidently.

"What are you so excited about?" He asked ignoring them.

"You are going to be so proud of me." She smiled with excitedly. "Guess what I did?"

"What?" Gisbert asked smiling.

"I went through my first conflict without using my powers and," She smiled excitedly. "It ended peacefully. I think you were right, things do run smoothly without my power."

"Ask her about it?" Tanya said with a little curiosity as to where the conversation was going.

"What happened?" Gisbert asked.

"Well, I was mailing a letter to Felix, in America, and the Hale's wanted to find away to break in the library and look up someone. I was going to show them how to use the computer, even though I don't know all of it. On our way there we passed two vampires who were complaining about the smell, thinking it was the other one. They saw us walking two vampires and three werewolves, they thought they were holding Beyza and I hostage and jumped away, hissing at them. Beyza stood right next to me and calmly explained that we weren't hostages and they were with us. Then, Sukh, one of them threaten to turn us into the Volturi."

"Was the other Alfred," Gisbert asked.

"Yes," Jane answered.

"That's my stepfather's coven, good thing you didn't attack them. Now continue." He smiled at the fact she was proud of herself.

"He pointed me out, and said they are already dead. Then they noticed Ander put his arm around Beyza. Alfred hissed at her, calling her the doggie's toy. He let out a big growl, something strange that I have never heard before. It was more dangerous, very much instinctive. I think a fight would of broken out if Nikki haven't said anything. Is that natural for their kind?"

"Natural and illegal." Tanya said having a hard time believing it was a Volturi member. "We must warn the Cullens not to become friendly with these vegetarians."

"I kept saying, you don't want to attack them, but that insult had hit Anders instincts, and threatening them had Beyza ready to attack. She stood by my side, and I was tempted to give them the eyes but I stood my ground and told them the Volturi had made an exception. Then this strange smell came through the air, something much more repulsive than them." Jane explained as Fred nodded on her side of the line as he was getting ready to leave with his coven.

"It must have been Fred, he has that gift." Gisbert explained. "He can also go by without his floral scent."

"That explains it; I've seen him before." Jane pointed out.

"When?" Gisbert asked, Jane closed her eyes and went on ignoring that question.

"We wanted to leave, than they explained to him what they were. They seem very protective of him, anyway I kept saying please leave them alone, they mean no harm. He recognized me too, and looked towards his brothers saying, 'Lets go to our leader.' And the conflict was over." Jane sounding even more proud of herself. "When I get back, I think I am going to tell Aro my powers should be a last resort."

"Anyways, Harof, and his mate Millie came out behind Fred with Hecate and Matthias. Hecate kept thanking Fred as he explained a few things, then we brought him over to introduce him to the werewolves. He had a lot of questions for them. Nikki and Aysun answered most of them as them as Beyza and Alexander took them aside to show her something. Than she went to Harof, and asked for something, she said 'can Fred teach my werewolves how to use the Google machine,' Fred cringed at that. Harof agreed only if Matthias went with him. Hecate than looked towards me and said, 'I need to call and have a chat with your father."

"Your father?" Gisbert said.

"It think she meant Aro," Jane explained. "I listened to it, it was kind of interesting. She goes: 'Aro, guess what we are getting a phone so I can call you anytime I want and give an opinion.' He said he always enjoyed those. Then she said something that caught my attention she says, 'I think your daughter is very lovely. The Egyptians are coming, I heard she met them before and knowing your upbringing, you made sure she left a good impression, like she did on my daughter's friend Maggie. I hope you are good friends with her coven too.' He then asked why she called. She said, Sulpicia is going to write him a letter, and we are all going to help her write it. He responded with a simple: 'It's not necessary.' Of course, she says 'Fine, then we are all coming to Volterra where we will sit in a room and discuss what can be done to make you a better person and you will remain in the room with us.' He of course said a letter will be fine."

"Than what happened?" Gisbert asked, chuckling.

"She did point out one thing about the creation of Alec and I. She goes 'Aro, you were aware when you created the twins, your wife had a child who died without knowing the gender." He asked what that had to do with the twins and she said, "I hope somehow you and your wife mend things." He hung up after that," She paused, letting it soak in, before following up with: "So when are you coming back?"""

"Tell her soon," Ilona said finally looking up from Alistair.

"Soon," Gisbert answered for her.

"Good, " Jane smiled. "Hope to see you again. Bye for now."

"So you convinced Jane not to use her power," Kate started surprised once he hung up.

"Yeah, I kind of told her no one likes her because of it, so she said she's going to try and find an alternative when she's upset." Gisbert explained.

"Her brother seemed nice," Ilona sighed. "Didn't you think so, dear?"

"When did we meet him?" Alistair asked concerned.

"The night we came home," Ilona answered.

"That was him?" Alistair asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, you never asked." Ilona answered. "Gisbert should of known, he was at the train station with us."

"How did you know it was him?" Gisbert asked.

"That was him at the train station, didn't recognize him with his sunglasses," Ilona explained. "But I thought he looked familiar. Anyway, I met him once sometime in the 1870's. I was on a train visiting my girlfriends in Portugal, and I ran into the Volturi on the train, they were in their uniforms so I asked if I could join them for company."

"You mean you knew they were the Volturi and you decide to make a social call." Alistair was confused by this.

"Well first it was Demetri, he told me who they where and I thought great, other vampires. He was a gentleman and invited me to their train car, where I met Alec, and Felix. We played a couple board games. Alec was too busy reading the paper to even notice me which I thought was weird, and Felix was flirting with me, and I thought he was attractive. Since we both have needs we made an excuse and well….I have Alistair now."

"Really," Tanya asked.

"Yes, but not as much as he is," Ilona said placing her long fingernails in Alistair's dark hair.

"That was him," Gisbert started a little upset. "Why didn't he say anything while I was on the phone with her?"

"Because, the Volturi want to kill his mate, and her coven wants to kill him," Tanya explained.

"Perhaps you should get Jane to join this coven, she won't be in the Volturi and I never thought I would be saying this, but we need to find Alec and save him before the Romanians find him or worse….Demetri."

"Why would Demetri be worse?" Kate asked.

"Moving on, Gisbert, " Tanya ignored Kate

"He's actually quite nice," Ilona said. "I met with him on a different mission with some Chelsea and her husband but that was when I was hunting. " She stopped and smiled. "Like I said, I have Alistair now.

"I am going to pack and get ready." Gisbert explained, interrupting the story. Ilona did not particularly like this, as she began to protest.

"But first he needs to stay and listen to the rest of my story," Ilona pointed out, and Alistair continued without waiting for a response.

"One day, I sensed someone whom I hadn't met before, and not really one to enjoy meeting new people, I left. She kept following me, everywhere I went I seemed to sense her." Alistair said looking towards Ilona.

"Followed him for two weeks, didn't really understand why I kept following him, but I did." She said putting her arms around him.

"Then one day, I stopped and finally met her," Alistair sighed. "She came rushing down a chimney and claimed to be stuck, so I pulled her out. One of the first things I thought was how attractive she was. Once I got past that I asked her 'Why are you following me' and she said 'Because you look like you need company.'"

"I told him my name," Illona picked up the story, "He smiled, saying: 'Good, now you can go away.' I of course didn't instead asked for his name, and he told me it's Alistair, now you can go, but I stayed." Ilona smiled at the memory.

"She smiled saying, 'Well, you look lonely but can we go somewhere else? This attic is gross." Alistair explained trying not to laugh. "So I told her she can leave and she said no, because I would get lonely. I explained that I like being lonely. She told me no one likes being lonely, and basically wouldn't leave for another two weeks. It was sort of strange, for some reason I enjoyed her company."

"She told me all about this coven, along with her old one." Alistair said. "It was strange, I just listened to her talk. Then the Irish came looking for me...to tell me some news, but by that time I already knew."

"They were shocked to see me with him," Ilona let out a laugh. "They asked me what I was doing with him, and I told them he is taking me home. Maggie knew that was a lie, until Alistair agreed."

"Even though it was the first time I heard I was doing that," Alistair explained. " I was a little insulted, to see their reaction, even more when I agreed. I was insulted that they thought I wouldn't keep her safe."

"And he said even those I could care less about her, I have no problem taking her home." Ilona went on. "And I got really excited that he was taking me home."

"We were somewhere in Belgium when I think it happened, this nomad started making advances to her. She said no, but he wouldn't relent... I attacked him after that, and he left her alone." Alistair explained. "That's when I knew, I loved her." He paused. "So can I join your coven?"

"Yes, of course you can." Kondrat answered.

"Beatrix, shouldn't he be asking you," Tanya asked confused as Gisbert went back upstairs.

"He handles Ilona's matters, I handle Gisbert's." Beatrix explained.  
"Isn't it strange your children are so….social with the Volturi?" Tanya asked in a rather criticizing voice.

"She is obviously comfortable going to them, she's done so before." Kate whispered to Tanya which caught Beatrix attention.

"So what did Irina false witness for?" Beatrix finally asked.

"Well, the Volturi know they didn't create an immortal child." Alistair said looking directly at the Denali coven.

"No, Alistair, Irina didn't turn our mother in for creating an immortal child, it was me." Beatrix said looking towards her former sisters. "What was it?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that I was talking about Carlisle. They were their standing up for him when they thought he created an immortal child." Alistair explained as Beatrix's mouth dropped giving Tanya and Kate an astonished look.

"You know how we said Irina gave false testimony, well that was it." Kate explained. "This family was accused of creating an immortal child, so we had to do the right thing and stand up for them…but Irina was killed when they found out the truth."

"Is this the whole human getting knocked up a vampire thing?" Ilona asked as the rest nodded.

"But when I did the right thing….you abandon me." Beatrix hissed as Gisbert rushed down to sit right on the sofa with Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen. All interested to see the outcome. Garrett and Kondrat glanced at each other, if their mates attacked they would restrain them.

"Well, that was different. We've been friends with these people for a long time." Tanya explained as Carmen bent over to Garrett whispering:

"Now it's going to get interesting,"

He smiled nodding back with agreement. Then looked over, "Should you mention you didn't even know about her until now?"

Carmen shook her head now would be the wrong time.

"Because that's what got our mother killed," Tanya pointed out.

"What was I suppose to do when I saw her comforting her vampire baby?" Beatrix asked. "When she was covering up him killing a whole village in broad daylight? What would of you done when you saw someone went to a human baby with all possibilities and bit them in the neck, made them burn and froze them at that state!"

"What did she say when you discovered him?" Tanya said calming down, she never thought of what she would of done.

"She argued with me at first, trying to bring justice for her deed…but there was none to it." Beatrix explained. "I lost all respect for her, and I couldn't live like that. She looked towards me sadly saying 'Do as you must, but keep your sisters safe they aren't part of this, don't let Tanya know, she will take my place.'"

"We were worried, you two disappeared for a month, we didn't know what happened." Kate explained.

"You couldn't say anything to us, so we wouldn't know," Tanya said sadly, realizing the truth. "What did she do when you left? Tell us, what did she say when she knew what was going to happen to her? I've been thinking of this for centuries but what was the look on her face when she saw you leading the Volturi for her arrest."

"I didn't," Beatrix explained. "She didn't tell me her new location, I wouldn't let her. I still wanted to give her a chance. When I got there, I was surprised; someone else was returning….Caius, who was away from the city so he could teach his newborn, Demetri, control. Caius was instrumental on letting Demetri use his gift for the first time. I was their prisoner until they found her and then he tracked down you."

"We were confused," Kate explained. "We didn't know what was going on. Here you are with a bunch of Volturi and our mother being dragged like some dog while holding a baby. She told them, 'You have what you want, now let her go,' but they didn't."

"They made me testify." Beatrix said with a sour taste in her mouth. "They made me stand in front of you and say Sasha broke the law, and that she deserved the ultimate punishment. I had to look at you when they made me say that."

"Than they dropped you down like a puppy with us as Aro touched each one us to see if any of we knew, then made us watched as they sat fire to our mother and the baby."

"You were in shock and morning, you make poor choices then," Eleazar pointed out, they all nodded knowing Eleazar understood the situation. He made a very poor choice when he was in that situation. "Now, in my old coven, I didn't get along with my sisters after my creator died so I did something and our relationship has been great ever since."

"What?" Ilona asked not knowing a thing about Eleazar's past.

"I left," Eleazar answered.

"They wanted to kill you the last time you saw them," Tanya pointed out.

"Then part of it's the same," Eleazar shrugged sitting down.

"Alright, that's just total dysfunction." Tanya said looking at him, than glanced towards her sister. "After we collected her ashes and the rest of them left, I kicked you and shouted for you to get out, you gave us a pitiful look but remained there."

"I shocked you, tasered you away, leaving you weary. We gathered our mother's ashes, and left. Then you came back, Irina threw some out you and told you we never wanted to see you again. We left you right there." Kate said with a deep pain in her stomach.

"I wandered for centuries, feeling lonely," Beatrix said. "I was a nomad, and I missed you deeply. I sunk into a pit, and eventually I heard you went to North America, so I knew you moved on. I knew it was time for me as well, so I vowed the next human I came across would be my companion. I came across Gisbert, but when he woke up as a newborn it was too much for me to handle. I needed help, so I contacted you again."

"We thought you took his life, to be with us so we denied you." Tanya said reaching into her bag. "Beatrix I wasn't going to give this to you, but here." she gave her Irina's letter.

_"To my dear long forgotten sister, Beatrix,_  
_You are also most likely wondering how I told Kate, and Tanya where to find you, and I am sure by now you have become acquainted with Carmen and Eleazar who are reading the same letters very shocked to hear about you."_ Beatrix stopped for a minute and looked up.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Alistair about them so that makes up for it," Ilona butted in as Beatrix continued reading:

_If you are reading this, I am sorry for the ill treatment we have given you over the centuries. Sometimes those you love will betray you….I learned that the very, very hard way. I found out Laurent did not keep his word to me which lead to his death, and now I find myself on the same hurtful path that you at one time had to take._

_But this will be my last confession. Months ago my sisters went to a wedding ceremony. I had no desire to be happy in the presence of these people, not wanting to feel bitter and alone. I thought I would find someone who lived in bitterness. When you told us about your creation, I thought it was just a way to get back in our good graces. We assumed decades ago he was another wonder you let free, that was foolish of us to think that. So I seek you out, knowing I could be with someone who was more miserable than me. Thinking we could travel and be miserable together, but misery was the last thing I would have seen when I saw your house. When I finally found you, I hid, surprised to see you with your mate. You wouldn't notice a human walking past you with the way you gazed at each other. I followed you and I saw him, Gisbert, our nephew with another girl. I should of approached you but you were so happy I couldn't do it, so I write that you may be happy in your life and let the sisters rejoin because they will need friends after I do what I am about to do._

_I have found another immortal child with people close to us, I am going to follow your footsteps, but unlike you I will have no chance of being happy without Laurent. I am going to ask them to end me, and with justice they will agree.  
_  
_Please continue on with your good life, and let your sisters be a part of it,_

_Irina._

"See, she wanted you to make up with each other," Eleazar pointed out as Beatrix nodded. "And she forgave her why can't you two."

"Why did you create Gisbert?" Kate asked taking a deep breath. "Just answer that for us. Did you really need help?"

"Yes," Beatrix answered. "I never handled a newborn, and I needed help so I reached out for his aunts. It was about him….but I needed to learn how to handle this on my own, that's what a creator does, take care of their creations." Beatrix said as Kondrat put his arm around his wmate while the rest looked towards Eleazar who nodded solemnly and looked back to them.

"When was this?" Alistair asked speaking for the first time.

"1895," Kate answered as Carmen gave her a shocked look.

"We were living with you at that time," She pointed out astonished.

"Alistair, Garrett, welcome to coven life," Eleazar smiled finding it amusing.

"Well, are you coming to the wedding?" Garrett asked as the red-eyed vampires gave them odd looks, clearly they did not understand the concept of vampire marriages. Gisbert knew Mathias made all the Greek couples including Philomela and Hector have a wedding ceremony, but he didn't know who did the Volturi's.

"We'll be there," Beatrix said looking towards Kondrat as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," He said before leaving.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Alistair wants to take me to meet all his friends," Ilona smiled at that.

"Yes, I have a feeling the entire Cullen family will love her company." Alistair explained looking at Beatrix.

"And he can't wait to tell them about me." She smiled excitedly.

"They will be at the wedding," Kate explained to her.

"Then I think you two should wait until the entire coven is together." Beatrix smiled looking over to Gisbert.

"Jane," Gisbert smiled realizing for some strange reason she already was part of this coven, he changed her in ways, it would be impossible for her to serve in the Volturi guard she changed him in ways that made him accept his family. He realized than it was clear, they were a match.

"Yes, please get her before she is lost to the Volturi." Beatrix explained.

"Again," Kate corrected.

"Yes," Tanya agreed. "But I must request that you give us a ride to Romania to get a few things cleared up."

"My nomadic brothers can give you a lift," Kondrat said coming in with the phone.

"What?" Kate asked as Kondrat went on the phone muttering in Polish.

"My old coven, it is this group of nomads, largest group of vampires traveling together," Kondrat explained. "Anyway, their newest member Fred, some American vampire he found escaping a newborn army convince them all to get these things they can use to call us anytime they want."

"Isn't that lovely," Beatrix said with a fake smile.

"Was that the one they met before?" Garrett asked. "The one that left you that ring for safe keeping."

"They are coming to get it," Eleazar said. "So Fred can give Did-" He paused rephrasing his words. "Harof's gift from Aro to give to Pricilla. He already said he will show you."

"Than we'll wait," Kate nodded towards Tanya.

"Eleazar on the other hand can spread the word," she whispered towards him. "I am sure from the information she is going to receive from me that that will not be a problem," Eleazar insured them.

"He already says it will be no problem," Kondrat pointed out. "I am glad you made up.

"Then we are off than," Tanya smiled towards Kate, knowing this would be a good thing.

"Eleazar on the other hand can spread the word," she whispered towards him. "I am sure from the information Chelsea is going to receive it won't be a problem," Eleazar insured them.

"He already says it will be no problem," Kondrat pointed out. "I am glad you made up.

"Then we are off than," Tanya smiled towards Kate, knowing this would be a good thing.

"I'm off," Gisbert said firmly.

"Wait, before you go let us tell you some things." Beatrix stopped him.

"Like what?" Gisbert said wanting to go.

"Remember, she is not only your mate but your best friend," Kondrat informed him, he noticed Garrett and Kate smile towards each other with agreement.

"Be honest with her, tell he how you feel, even if you I have to say it ten times a day." Beatrix said very proud of her son.

"Alright, well I have to get those parts," Gisbert explained as everyone followed him to the barn.

"Keep your word, make sure you help with the four wheelers." Kondrat said noticing the young man's rush. Garrett then came in, and thought of something to say.

"Show her the best side of you," Eleazar never thought he would be giving advice to someone trying to romance Jane of the Volturi.

"And use common sense," Kate butted in.

"And most of all keep faith in it." Carmen gave her final word until Ilona came in followed by Alistair

"We have some advice.…." It was clear by the short time they spent together; she would be the talker of the two.

"Treat her like a lady," Ilona said. "That's what we like, Alistair do you have anything to say to him."

"Oh, don't get embarrassed if she ends up calling you endearments in public," Alistair said, Gisbert was wondering if it was because Ilona had problems pronouncing his name. Gisbert smiled towards his new coven got on his motorcycle and left. Tanya watched him disappear, she couldn't help but wonder if the vampire world was truly changing.


	22. Chapter 16: Assumptions

**Assumptions**

Alexander Hale laid in his stone cabin, listening to the soft howl of the shore wind blow grains of sand against the window. In the distance, through the pitch black night, waves beat against the shore rhythmically. He could hear that well on half moon nights, well enough that it drowned out the hard snores of Nikki and Aysun on the other side of his cottage.

That was how things worked for Alexander's kind. The closer they came to a full moon the stronger and stronger they became, and the more their senses elevated. They also became hungrier and became more in tune with their animal instincts. Their hair become thicker at a more rapid rate, their skin became stronger. Their temperature rose and their voices became deeper and the less sleep they needed. The day before a full moon, they were like newborn vampires. Once the full moon's light hit them, it would feel like all flesh had been stripped from his body causing instant pain.

That was when he was totally lost it. He had killed two people on those nights, or so he heard. Werewolves like him couldn't remember anything that happened during their transformations. It was sort of like waking up, not knowing you were asleep in the first place. For them though, it was the fear of what happened in those long dark hours.

But as time moved on the less superior they became. By the new moon, they had the strength of highly athletic humans. It was so strange; as much as he hated become such a monster, it was through becoming it he found the security he desired since that terrible April night.

He stopped in his thoughts for a brief moment. someone was walking along the sandy shores, someone that smelled strongly of flowers. This one, however he could sense from a mile away on a new moon. It was her, his beloved wife, Beyza, a vampire who gave him-a werewolf such peace after a long life of fear. Even though he was only the physical age of twenty-two when time stopped for him, he had lived longer than most old men. He was born into a rich family, that seemed perfect, with a father who was a banker and a mother that took care of the home. They were well off, even in the Depression. His family was the kind nothing bad happened to until lighting struck, breaking that security and cutting into their home like a knife.

That bolt of lightning had a name. Royce King.

Alexander shook his head with guilt. He thought King was a creep the moment he set eyes on him. Nikki, who was a child at the time, had an extreme dislike for him because he 'didn't seem right'. His parents and sister dismissed Nikki, because he was just a boy, so Alexander didn't say anything to Rosalie. She seemed so happy. Instead both of them would badmouth King behind his back dreading having to be related to him.

Nikki barely remembered his older sister. He was in the fifth grade when it happened. Alexander was a freshman in high school and even though it was during his human life, he still had a clear picture of Rosalie. Neither of them was close to her, but her disappearance caused their family to fall apart. Alexander let out a sigh remembering the last time he saw his sister. She was going to a friend's house. He had a test coming up, but he could no longer recall the subject. She walked Nikki to his friend's house, he doesn't remember the friend. Nikki remembered kissing her on the cheek, and the softness of her blonde hair, that was it. She was a faded memory of their human life. Alexander remembers her bright smile she had when someone gave her a complement. He hoped, if the letter was true she still had that smile.

That evening was still very clear to him, he remembered him and Nikki complaining they were hungry but his parents insisted on waiting for her. Eventually their mother gave in, and hissed angrily that she was going to have dinner cold. It was around Nikki's bedtime his parents moved the couch to the door, to sit waiting for her to walk through. Nikki made a joke on how much trouble Rosalie was in before they went to bed. After the fourth call to the Carpenters, his father woke him up and said the police were on their way.

It was at a spot near the ally where they found her hat and ripped coat, along with a significant amount of blood. All sense of security was gone, then and there. Royce said he was out of town, and had five friends confirm it. It wasn't long afterwards the man at the liquor store said him and the friends who confirmed him had bought liquor from him an hour before Rosalie had left Vera's house. When his parents found out, they developed an instant hate for him.

His father wanted to be there when they arrested him. Nikki didn't understand what was going on, they told him she went to heaven, but unlike their grandmother Rosalie would only have a memorial, no funeral. It was after the service they went to arrest Royce.

His entire family, along with Vera and her husband wanted to be with the police when they arrested him. They wanted him to be locked in the darkest cell and have Rosalie be the only woman he ever touched. They wanted him to live with regret. They even paid the guards to hold him until the police came. Royce, however outsmarted them. When they got there he was already dead. It was assumed he committed suicide and killed his men. Alexander broke from him his thoughts with a sniff, another instinct he had as he heard the door open.

He remembered watching his parents break. They moved to California afterwards to get away from it all; the memories, the looks, the talk they wanted nothing to do with it. Yet, the emptiness followed them, along with the pain and fear. His mother blamed herself, and sunk into a zombie like depression. She was also paranoid, they were the only children being walked to their school that was a only block away. The guilt seemed to consume her. She no longer groomed herself to perfection. They watched her beauty slip with her depression until she was hit by a drunk driver a couple years later. After that, their father became a drunk, and eventually drank himself to death in an attempt to drink away the pain. By the time Pearl Harbor came around, it was just him and Nikki, alone in the world. So of course when they enlisted in the service, they were assigned to the same camp. Since there was no one to put a star in their window, the government kept them together.

They were assigned to Paris first, which was different from most camps. One night, Nikki was off duty, he came back with a brilliant smile, happier than Nikki had ever seen him before. He seemed to be in a very good mood, claiming he met a beautiful woman. He smiled, saying she was from Turkey, and her name was Aysun. She had such strange qualities, like her yellow eyes, a body that was more muscular than his, as well as longer than normal hair. She had unusually warm skin, as well as a long deep voice, that still sounded feminine. Alexander didn't believe him, because it sounded strange a Turkish woman would be here of all places and her description just sounded weird in general.

The next day Nikki was gone, he was sent on a secret mission. Alexander waited, hoping nothing would happen to his little brother because he was all he had. He was overjoyed when Nikki returned, even though he was the only soldier to survive. Soon he noticed something wasn't right. He didn't say anything about what happened, but over the days he noticed something about him wasn't normal. Nikki seemed stronger, tougher and faster than ever before. He notice he was eating a lot more than usual, and he always seemed to be feverish. It was almost as if he wasn't….human.

Then D-day happened. The army was all over the place, yet the two brothers remained together. He watched Nikki get shot in the ear. Alexander was dogding bullets to see his dying brother, but strangely he was fine. The ear grew back and he was perfectly healthy. Alexander was the only one to notice amongst the chaos. He calmed down as the month dragged on and started to become more and more normal. By the new moon he was completely normal. Then he started acting up again, and growing stronger again, his temperature rose along with the other side effects of their kind. Then finally one day before a full moon he told a commanding officer off, something that was truly unlike him.

The last day he was a human was clear in his mind. That morning Nikki had a fever, the kind that would put one in a hospital. He didn't know it was the exact opposite of a normal fever, it was the kind of fevers that him and Nikki would keep for an eternity. After he told the officer, he was sent to cleaning duty, both of them were which really got Alexander upset. Alexander was in charge of cleaning the beds, Nikki was in charge of cleaning the facilities. Alexander remembered coming into the tent, and noticing them. That was where the twins thought would be the place to come out of hiding. Alexander remembered listening to the Turkish language that he did not know at that time. When they went and sniffed Nikki's bed, when they spoke in English.

"He is here." Aysun said looking up towards something. "He was lying awake in this bed."

"It's noon, find him, so we can get him out before sunset." He heard a another voice, which was when he peeked out and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He only saw her silhouette through the tent, but he could clearly see her skin shimmering. He wondered if she came from heaven. She had long flowing black hair, that went down her immortal hour-glass body.

She came down, as Alexander hid. He watched as she stole a uniform, and tucked her hair behind a hat to block the sun. Alexander noticed her red eyes as she passed him and he heard Nikki come in as brief excitement came out of his voice while greeting Aysun.

Alexander followed Beyza. She moved faster than lighting through the camp, and stole an army jeep before heading back to the tent. Alexander took his chances and snuck in the trunk. They moved fast, no one, not even the guard saw them leaving. Luckily, Nikki's and Aysun's smell drowned out Alexander's blood so Beyza never caught him.

They found the most secluded area when they got out, Alexander listened as they explained to Nikki what he was, and what happened to him when the sun set.

When they finally caught Alexander, Nikki said he needed to let him go, Alexander said he had no one else. Nikki said he needed to follow his destiny and let him follow his. They got into an argument, as Beyza disappeared then the sun set, and the moon rose. Alexander then saw Nikki's eyes become a dark yellow as his face curled and a monster broke out striking him. He thought he was in pain, unaware he was going to feel worse every month from this point. He thought Nikki was going to kill him. He then heard a sound coming from the trees, it was as if something hit. Alexander looked over and saw another monsters creature like him distracted by the sound. He then felt a strong force pull him out of the danger. He looked up and realized it was his angel. He realized then for the first time in almost a decade that everything was going to be alright.

Alexander could hear her walk in their room. He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep as she went to brush her hair out near the dresser up front. He opened them to observe her.

She was a vampire with marble white skin that was colder than ice. He was a werewolf with skin that was hotter than flames themselves and hair that grew wild. Yet, they matched with each other perfectly. She didn't expect to fall in love with him when she saved him, but she did, two mortal enemies becoming close and safe with one another.

They both found wholeness and security in their inhuman lives.

Beyza looked back, causing him to quickly close his eyes again. She went to put on a long yellow gown that flowed across her body. She walked over to him, he wondered if she saw past his lightly closed eyelids. She sat down beside him and gave him a long passionate kiss-he couldn't fool her.

"Thinking, my dear?" She asked referring to the comment that punk vampire made a couple days ago. They have received insults about their relationship before, and every time he had the same reaction. The first time was when they were trying to teach them Turkish. A vampire asked them if she was training her puppies, which it looked like considering Nikki and Alexander never left the twin's sight. That was, however, the first of many, when they became romantically involved some unintentional comments were made on how it was missed matched. What he didn't like was when someone purposely insulted her, or mocked her immortal courage. He hated that very much, and would not put up with it. He was glad Jane was there to stop them from making the fight more brutal.

"Depends, what are you thinking about?" He asked with a smile, as he felt a strange object in his wife's hand.

"It's called a cell phone, Fred is going to arrange for all of us to have them. He gave Hecate one. She thought we should have the first one." She explained.

"Why, what would be the point if none of them had phones?" He asked as she looked towards the letter along with the stacks of information they found through using the computer for the first time.

He never thought of that theory before, even when he entered this world he never thought of what really happened. He could not think of her with shiny red eyes, ready to kill. Yet the letter said they were animal drinkers, or her coven's interpretation 'vegetarians'. He has been told the vampire world of his old country was nothing but covens making armies of newborns to battle it out for territories, but their recent guests informed them differently.

He remembered the doctor, and his strange wife. He remembered hearing his brother-in-law moving in with them, and that being the talk of the town. He looked back on it now and realized they did move shortly after Royce's suicide. He felt a sudden anger towards Carlisle for casing his family such grief.  
'Don't let your human family's curse ruin her blessing.' Hecate's own words when they explained it to them. They had to forgive him, for her sake because he chose her for such an honor. Hecate reminded them of that before they contact Rosalie, like always anyone connected to her coven, she assumes automatically Rosalie and her new coven are also extended family.

"What if it's not?" Alexander asked as he dialed the numbers.

" _şansınızı al_" She reminded him again. It was the first words he learned in Turkish, he smiled at that.

"I'll take my chances," He finally pressed send.

It rang, he thought of how the safe and comfortable life was shattered after her disappearance. It rang, he thought of the brave new world he has entered the world of vampires and werewolves, he wondered if it was possible his sister disappeared into it as well. It rang, than it answered.

"Hello," A voice called, it was her voice he was speechless in the shock. It was her voice, he listen to it as she asked. "Who is this?"

"Is it them, babe?" He heard a male say in the background, he wondered if it was the Emmett she mentioned.

"Rosalie," Alexander finally let the words out as a big breath came from her mouth.

"Alex," She said as if their last conversion was yesterday.

Forks, Washington

"Does she know where this place is?" Rosalie asked as I pulled up to the tiny trailer. It was tucked away in a grassless yard. We were driving separately, but with my advance hearing I could still hear both their comments about the property Heather's family rented.

"I would assume she does," I answered, knowing that only they could hear. I didn't want Heather or Kelly to catch what I said.

As I parked the car, I looked over to see Heather on the porch holding Neveah. Her frizzy, curled hair was pulled into a ponytail and tucked behind a cap. Neveah was fumbling around in Heather's arms reaching, out to Collin, who stood next to Heather. He was trying to zip Neveah's pink jacket.

As I watched, Kelly came out carrying an old, worn out car seat, wearing all black as usual, as well as her usual piercings.

"Emmett we need to get out, I want to make sure the seat is adjusted right, since the baby is riding in Felix's car." Rosalie said in a low voice, so only the vampires could hear.

"Hey," Heather smiled happily coming up to me. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this," She said happily as I shrugged. It didn't seem like that big of a deal to me.

"It's no problem, and it's nice to see you too." I said as she looked over to see Rosalie overseeing Kelly and Collin putting the car seat in one of the Cullen's cars.

"What is that?" Heather asked shocked.

"It's a car," I answered. The Cullens kept track of every brand of car they had. To me they were all cars. I didn't understand the hype. However, I was sure that was because I had become used to Caius's well used cars that only lasted a few weeks.

"You wanna sit up front?" I asked. "Collin can sit in the back with Neveah."

Heather didn't respond, other than the astonished look she gave all of us.

"Do I need a towel or something?"

"No," Rosalie answered noticing Heather looking at Rosalie's attire. As she observed, I noticed an almost embarrassed look came on her face. Before I could comprehend what her expression mean, Neveah began to grow excited, running up to Rosalie and Emmett.

"We're going on a trip today," She said happily, coming up to Rosalie's side.

"She really likes them," Heather whispered to herself. Nearby, Rosalie was listening to Neveah's small voice, as she buttoned her jacket again. As soon as she finished, Rosalie removed a hat from her pocket and placed it on the girl's head, taking care to cover her ears.

That was when I heard a stumble from inside as well as a woman muttering to herself, "Sometimes I wish those girls where never born, than I won't have to deal with them."

"Alright, are we ready to go?" I asked wanting to get them out before she made her way to the porch.

"Yes, Kelly, you can ride with us," Emmett said quickly as Rosalie buckled Neveah in and shut the door, trying to lead Kelly to their car. They were making it very clear Kelly was not going to be home alone with her.

"What the hell is going on out here?" The woman shouted as she stumbled out. My shoulders sag, realizing we were too late.

"Mom, this is my friend Felix," Heather explained backing towards me, not leaving my side. From a few feet away, I heard Kelly let out a hiss as Rosalie and Emmett kept her between them.

Kelly was different from the rest of her family. She wasn't like the grandmother who was constantly making excuses for this woman, nor was she like Heather who ran around like a hen and making sure everyone else was taken care of. She wasn't like Natalie who would find any excuse not to be home. She would stand her ground and always told her mother the truth. She got in trouble in school a lot, but something about her was different. She had this strange sense of knowing she didn't have to 'take crap,' as Heather put it.

"Oh, are you screwing him?" The woman asked looking at Heather and I. "Handsome enough if you ask me."

"No," Heather answered mortified. "He's my friend, he's taking me to visit Cassie."

"Tell her to take her things," The woman said looking towards Neveah, who sat in the car with Collin guarding over her. "And do you expect me to believe that he's just a friend, from the way he's looking at you. Wow, you're more stupid than I thought."

"Come on let's go," I said pulling Heather away. The comment had made me angry, oddly enough. Something about her made me understand why Carlisle had an extreme dislike towards her.

"While you're there, tell Cassie to get that baby out of here, she's waking me up at night." The woman sniffed and Rosalie let out an angry hiss just as Kelly stepped out of their grasp.

"She's a baby what do you expect?" Kelly yelled as Emmett and Rosalie went to stand beside her again. "Just because you've been nothing but a selfish bitch, doesn't mean we have to be the same."

"What's that supposed to mean, you little brat?" The woman yelled, coming at her as Rosalie leaned over towards her in a protective manner.

"I should just…." The woman stopped as Kelly glanced directly at her, she got dizzy for a moment shaking as if aches had come over her body. Kelly then looked up towards Emmett, who opened the car door. Rosalie pulled Kelly by the shoulder into the car as Heather gave me a thankful look. Collin got in the back seat with Neveah and we left.

"I am so sorry," Heather said, souning shocked, as we drove out of the driveway. I turned the wind shield wipers on; it looked like it was going to rain.

"It's alright," I said trying to comfort her as she let out slow heavy breaths.

"No, it's not, she humiliated you!" Heather said sounding as if she was going to cry.

"Calm down," I said, I couldn't stand seeing her like this. "Don't let it ruin your day."

Heather began to take deep breaths and slowly calmed down. The car was silent for a minute as she tried to calm down. After a few minutes, the silence was cut by the buzzing of a phone.

"Do you want me to check?" Heather asked.

"I can," I said reaching for it.

"But you are driving." She pointed out. "It's from your sister, it says 'Slow down, you have a baby in the car.'

I almost smiled as I obeyed, dropping the car to sixty miles-per-hour, a slow crawl compared to the pace I'd been making seconds before. I looked in the back Collin had his iPod on and was silently looking at Neveah, who was falling asleep.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked as I debated on turning on the radio. I then got another text from Rosalie. Once again, Heather wouldn't let me answer because I was driving.

"She wants you to ask me if she's been fed. Why are they coming?"

"I don't know," I answered, which was the truth, considering Rosalie expressed a hated for Cassie to Leah Clearwater.

"They are a nice couple, how long have they been married?" Heather asked.

"A couple years," I answered.

"Why don't they have children?" Heather asked wondering.

"Health issues," I answered trying to cover for them as I noticed Collin waking up and giving me an odd look. I needed to change the subject. We were silent for a couple minutes, while I was thinking of a subject.

"Well it was nice of them, Neveah really likes Rosalie." Heather pointed as I notice Collin texting in the backseat, we were silent for about five minutes I then muttered to myself. _'What can I do to get her to think of something else?_' low and in a language that I normally thought to myself in.

"What was that?" Heather asked turning.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, I wondered if she notice me slipping out of my fake American accent.

"It sounded like another language, what was it?" She asked.

"Danish," I answered honestly.

"You can speak Danish?" Her eyes beamed in wonder. "How in the world did you learn that?"

"My parents," I said telling her the truth.

"Oh," She gave me an odd look. "Were they from Denmark?"  
"My father was, my mother was from Estonia." I answered, hoping she wouldn't ask what year I was born. She was silent for a minute as if she was thinking to herself.

"Did they immigrate here?" Heather asked.

"Yes," Collin spoke quickly, answering for me.

"Interesting," She nodded, looking at the window silently. "What did they do to you?"

"Huh?" I questioned.

"To have them take you away, and put you with Cullen's?" She asked again, I couldn't lie about my parents, Bella told me that would be a good thing to say when her father was questioning why, unlike the rest of the Cullen's, I had trouble obeying the human rules. I wanted to ask them since when they were so concerned with following the rules anyway.

"They were killed," I said honestly. "The home I was placed into afterwards is what created difficulty." Aro did have Jane practice her gift on me, I didn't mind, even though Eleazar put up a fight. I still couldn't see why it was any of his business anyway.

"Sorry," Heather said, after a minute of silence. She was convinced, she didn't have any idea about the secret, making her safe.

"So where is Natalie?" I asked after another three minutes of awkward silence.

"At the Clearwater's, where she usually is these days. I swear something is weird with Seth, he became way too attached to her after knowing her from first sight." Heather huffed. "I was there when they met."

"What happened?" I asked glad that we switched topics.

"Well, it happened shortly after New Years. We were grocery shopping, and looking in the freezer section. That was when we first met Seth. He went in to get a loaf of bread, looked up saw my sister and after one glance he was following her around like a puppy." Heather said, annoyed. "She seemed to like the attention, even if he followed us through the check out line, and took us to meet his sister who was waiting in the car. Her first reaction was 'Seth, I sent you in to get some eggs and you come out with a girlfriend.' They only knew each other for ten minuets and already a relationship was evolving. A week later he transferred just to be with her."

"So she's with them?" I asked.

"Yeah, Seth is taking her to the Spring Dance. We were planning on going to the Salvation Army to get her a dress, but Leah and Mrs. Clearwater have their own plans in mind." Heather explained. "Set her up a hair appointment and getting her something new. You would think they are getting married the way the Clearwater's act." I notice Collin letting out a little laugh.

"Have you found out what her half-brother is up too?" Collin asked. That had to be from Jacob. He had been telling us that Sam's pack had something strange going on, apparently from what he told us three of the witnesses were in La Push territory, talking about some vampire that has a gift Sam finds useful. I don't know or care what it is, all I know is for some strange reason he sent Paul and Jacob's sister to test this vampire. Sam was upset that it worked and he came back without her. I would assume most likely she wouldn't want to live with a pack set up to kill her.

"I don't know," Heather said. "Sam doesn't come around much, but apparently he is taking a business trip to Europe. What does he do?" Before he could answer, we got another text message. Heather, of course, answered it.

"They want you to pull over, their car needs gas and they're going to make Kelly get something to eat." Heather explained as I nodded as we pulled into a gas station in Port Angels that had a human restraint right next to it, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"My gosh, that girl has a mouth of a sailor," Rosalie said to herself as I pumped gas while Heather came out with Neveah who was waking up.

"Heather, do you want something to eat?" Rosalie asked as she took Neveah without even offering to help.

"No thank you," She answered.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes, I am sure," Heather said as she looked towards me.

"I can get you something," I offered. Even though I hadn't been human for a long time, I couldn't help but notice she had that look humans have when they haven't had anything to eat in a long time.

"Well, if you insist." Heater paused. "But something cheap."

"You can get a sandwich or something when I pay for gas." I suggested. She nodded, following me.

The first thing we noticed when we entered the building was two large men arguing with one another. One of them kicked something, while the other smiled at Heather as she came close to me. It was strange how she found comfort with me, even though I am a vampire and her blood smelled appetizing, yet she still came up to me anytime she thought was in danger.

"You have a lovely family." A woman next to me said, looking directly at me.

"Thank you," I nodded as the man smiled and left, while Heather let out a giggle at that comment.

"Figures, you never eat or drink anything. You think someone as strong and active as you are would need a buffet to keep you going, but you eat less than a super model." She shrugged. "If I didn't know any better I would say you weren't human."

"Would you like some water or something?" I asked changing the subject as Rosalie came back out with Kelly. Rosalie handed Collin a small bag of fruit-chews to give to Neveah.

"Who does she think she is, my mother?" Kelly said to herself annoyed by Rosalie's concern for the girl.

"You can use a better mother," Rosalie mumbled sadly to herself as Neveah started crying. Heather began to comfort her and I stood beside Heather for support. As she calmed the crying girl, a car pulled up.

"Day out with the family?" The man asked as he headed in. I nodded to him as he entered the building. For some reason, I didn't want to correct the people that mistook Heather, Neveah and I for a family. I liked the feeling of it brought of being part of something based on other than duty, something about people assuming I am a father, a husband and a provider made me feel warm. I had been an executioner for hundreds of years. I didn't know how could protecting someone could feel.

With a wide grin, I slipped back into the car. Rosalie went to make sure Neveah was buckled right. As she finished, her phone rang, she answered it and proceeded on arguing with Alice about borrowing clothes. When Rosalie finally got into her car, we continued to make our way to Seattle.

The trip went fairly quietly. Heather slept for much of the long, winding way, waking as we passed the Sea-Tac airport. Once she was awake, Heather directed me to a large stone building that was in a part of Seattle. It look similar to where we found that redhead's army way back when. I found a place to park, since it wasn't a crowded parking lot, but I did have to go through security. It was here that Heather explained why we were visiting so I could get a parking pass. Rosalie and Emmett did the same.

The place was a rather strange. It was a tall brick building with barbwire fencing surrounding the place. We got out of the car, where Rosalie looked around as Emmett kept Kelly close between them as always. Heather got out with me, and help Collin unbuckle Neveah who insisted on being carried by him.

"I'm fine, quit worrying." Kelly came out rolling her eyes at Rosalie as they fought over wearing a jacket. She whispered to herself not knowing we could hear.

"My good gosh, never had someone care that much, why couldn't of you been the one to pop me out."

Rosalie looked at her, it was clear she wasn't suppose to hear that but I saw a tiny frown came from her as Kelly let out a sigh. Underneath the smartass behavior, Kelly liked Rosalie. Kelly for some reason seemed to know more than she let on, I overheard her once call Seth and Collin annoying fur balls. One time I visited them, she said 'I see superman's here.' She seemed to just say whatever was on her mind, no matter who was around.

We walked into the building, it smelled of human blood, but it wasn't at all desirable. A newborn wouldn't even have a problem in this place. If a vampire was living in this place, the only humans that would have a problem would be the administrators. I had a feeling the security in this place was not near as good as they thought they were.

"We are here for visiting hours." Heather explained as Neveah left Collin's arms, heading to Emmett.

"Your tall guy aren't you?" She asked.

"Neveah, shhhh." Heather whispered softly as Emmett smiled at the young girl.

"Who are you here to see," The security man asked getting Heather's attention.

"We are here to see Cassie Henziburg, I am her sister Heather O'Malley, she asked me to bring her daughter Neveah." Heather explained as the man nodded looking towards me. "And your with her."

"Yes," I nodded.

"Who else?" The guard asked as he brushed Heather and I to the side looking straight at Rosalie and Emmett. "I take it you're the parents she is waiting for?"

"What?" Heather questioned to herself as the guard looked towards Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yes, I guess." Rosalie answered not knowing what else to say.

"And you," He looked towards Kelly and Collin.

"Collin Smoothstone." Collin answered.

"Kelly Roser," Kelly answered.

"And you are with them." The guard asked as they nodded.

"Make this one go through security." He said after one look at her.

"Dude why?" She asked angrily as another guard came up with a metal detector reaching out for her.

"Think about it." The man answered promptly as a security guard grabbed her by the arm. Kelly then turned and the man stopped, touching his forehead.

"What a headache." He mumbled.

"She's with us," Rosalie said quickly coming beside Kelly. "We are her legal guardians and coming down here might be inspiring to her, right, dear?" She asked Kelly.

"Yes," Kelly smiled towards Rosalie. "As a matter of fact, I call her mommy dearest. They never let me out, so I can't get into any trouble." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Fine then," The security guard nodded. "Tell Cassie that the couple is here with the rest of the family. Also say her sister and brother-in-law brought the child." The security guard said into a radio before we left.

"Like I would really be getting messed up with that shit," I heard Kelly mutter to herself as we walked through the halls.

"The man thought you were my husband." Heather said coming up to me.

"Strange," I said with a shrug.

"Probably because Cassie and I have different last names." Heather shrugged. "You think they notice I am not even eighteen yet."

"Funny," I said. You'd think the man would notice we were just friends.

"Ready?" Heather asked as she held Neveah. I opened the door to the visitor's room letting her and everyone else into the room.

I wasn't surprised by Cassie's appearance, she did have similar features to her sisters. Except she was different; I could sort of tell right away she wasn't the attractive one of the four. Even though Heather described her as being a great beauty, I couldn't see it. She was a lot skinner than normal human beings. Her face was nothing but bones and worn-out leather skin with strange marks along her wrist.

She must have been beautiful at one point, I could imagine her worn down, hay colored blonde hair was once a flowing and shiny veil of gold silk. Her skin must of been smooth and shiny. Her clouded green eyes could have caught any human boy's eye.

Out of all the sisters, she was the least attractive. Perhaps if she had a different life and made different choices, things would have been different.

I saw her looked towards Neveah, with a sad smile, knowing the child didn't recognize her.

"She's grown well, thank you for taking good care of her Heather. Kelly, nice to see you."

"Wish I could say the same. But you didn't just call us over for a social gathering, did you?" Kelly asked as she glanced down towards Cassie's abdomen. I noticed, probably right as she did, that something was different about Cassie. She had a smell about her, similar to Mrs. Collar, along with the strange sound of two heartbeats.

"Now, this is just plain unfair," Rosalie whispered to herself as her eyes shot at Cassie's fingers, rubbing the skin above her unborn child.

"You got to be kidding," Heather asked upset. "Is this why you called me down?"

I was a little embarrassed to admit, I didn't know what was going on. I hadn't been human in such a long time, I forgot certain things human went through that vampires didn't have to deal with, some of the things that brought joy and fear at the same time.

I noticed that Heidi would try to distract the women who were in that strange condition so they didn't go in the Volturi tower. It hit me then, a human memory came back to me one from my childhood. It must of been the animal blood, because it had to be the first time in centuries that a memory of my fizzled human life came back to me. That was very long ago, I was remembering my mother, when she was pregnant with my sister. I of course didn't say anything about this realization.

"Do you even know who the father is?" Heather asked like she was giving a lecture to a young child.

"Is that all ya' have ta' say ta' me?" Cassie hissed with improper grammar. "Howa' 'bout hi, sis how ya' doin?" Even though English was not my first language, I could tell she wasn't one to use it properly.

"That answer is obvious, look where you are." Kelly pointed out promptly as Cassie looked towards Rosalie and Emmett.

"Shut up," She said quickly looking towards them. "Just shut up, ya' can't judge me."

"You get knocked up once, and left the kid here, are you going to do that again?" Heather asked her, as she spoke silently to herself. "Why do I have to be the responsible one?"

"At least she's safer with you then here," Cassie pointed out looking towards her daughter, then muttered to herself. "She looks like him, it hurts."

I remembered what Seth said after he caught me killing that man, who was going to hurt Heather. He told me about what he did to Cassie. I glanced towards Neveah, I couldn't help but wonder. However, I kept my musings to myself.

"What are you going to do about this one?" Rosalie interrupted, as all eyes looked towards her.

"I wanna put it up for adoption, I was gonna meet with parents but they bailed out on me," Cassie explained, than looked towards Neveah. "Can I hold her, at least once, she is my baby."

Collin bravely led Neveah over to the woman and sat the toddler on her lap. Neveah gave Cassie a strange smile then looked towards Rosalie.

"Rosy, I want off. I'm hungie." She said in a baby talk like manner and gave Rosalie an uncomfortable look.

"I brought animal crackers with me," Rosalie informed as Heather nodded when Rosalie took them out of her bag. It was then grabbed by Cassie, taking an animal out.

"Here you go, Neveah." She smiled as the toddler let out a screech. "Take it away, take it away, it got no head."

"She doesn't eat the ones where the head is broken off." Rosalie interrupted grabbing the bag as she took out a whole piece. "Here, now what does this one do?"

"Roar," Neveah smiled happily as Rosalie nodded reaching in for the next one when Cassie grabbed the bag.

"I'm her mother, I'll feed her," She said firmly then looked towards Heather. "What's this rich woman doing here?"

"She's been watching Neveah so I can go to school," Heather answered.

"Why can't you leave her with Grandma. I don't want her around my child, she's taken over for me." Cassie said firmly as Emmett came and put his hand around Rosalie. "She's my daughter not hers, why doesn't she make her own?"

"I'll tell you why she doesn't stay with Grandma." Kelly looked over at Cassie with narrowed eyes. "Grandma let Mom move back in."

"What?" Cassie screamed as Rosalie gave her a saddened look. "She let this happen to me, she let him…." She let out a slow deep sigh. "Could someone…is she?" I looked over to Heather, as Cassie looked towards me. "Well, I see you are obviously protected with that boyfriend of yours, but what about my baby? I don't want her living there with her….what about?"

"You haven't been there since she was two weeks old," Rosalie interrupted almost as if she was yelling at her. "And now you are having another one, what are you going to do with this child? You can't just dump him with your sister!"

"I didn't ask to get pregnant," Cassie pointed out. "I just had her, just like I am going to just have this one….what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be a mother, care for these kids," Rosalie answered. "If you can't then find someone who can, and make sure it is someone who can have them in their life and still have their own life. Heather took time off school to take care of Neveah!"

"What? It's not like she's going anywhere!" Cassie pointed out, as I looked over at Heather who looked down sadly towards the floor. "And she has muscles over there wrapped around her fingers."

"His name is Felix, and he's just a friend." Heather pointed out.

"Some of us do make male friends without screwing them," Kelly pointed out.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Cassie said. "And what's up with acting like you're her knight in shining armor or something."

"He's Dr. Cullen's son," Heather said quickly. "You remember him, right?"

"The one who wouldn't let us go home," Cassie answered. "Yeah, you think that officer Swan he called would of stopped her. Now, can you do me a favor and get them out." Cassie looked towards us. Heather held tightly on to my arm; she didn't want me to leave her side. Cassie then gazed at Neveah who came to Rosalie, "Please donna goo," She said as she came and touched her face.

"Don't worry, sweetie, your mommy just wants to be with you." Rosalie explained as Neveah stood between her and Emmett confused.

"But your brother Collin's staying," Collin said firmly, making Neveah feel safe. It seemed to calm her as she looked towards Cassie, who nodded giving her permission. Collin hadn't said a thing until that point. As we waited in the waiting room, I couldn't help but worry about Heather, it seemed she was the only thing in my thoughts. Rosalie sat their uncomfortably talking with Emmett, I didn't know what they were talking about but I truly didn't care.

Soon Rosalie's cell rang, both her and Emmett paused as Rosalie looked at the number.

"It's Esme, I told her to call if you know who called." Emmett nodded looking towards me as Rosalie answered.

"Hello …..she did…so after that whole ordeal she got the idea, that you would be her friend," Rosalie let out a laugh. They were talking about Anthenodora, she was going on how she thought Esme Cullen would make a good friend after Renesmee's trial. "Wow, lucky you, a sweater…I wouldn't either….what did she say? Why would you care?...I don't know, well, at least Renesmee's safe because of this…no, they haven't called….I am waiting for it too…..you too, bye."

Heather and Kelly came out followed by Collin holding Neveah.

"She wants to talk to you," Heather said looking at Rosalie and Emmett. "About Neveah, and the other one." Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other nodded and left.

"What does she want to talk to them about?" I asked curiously as Heather let out a sigh.

"She wants Rosalie and Emmett to adopt Neveah and the new baby," Heather explained.

"Open adoption," Kelly said giving me a suspicious look; it was an hour later when Rosalie and Emmett came out, dead silent. Heather was looking at her, as if she was waiting for an answer. Rosalie was solemn, not wanting to say anything.

We left shortly after. Collin and Neveah road home with them as Kelly road home with us.

Kelly had an attitude, that seemed to put her above others. She was also special, that was one thing I had noticed. It was strange, the way she looked at the guards of the center and they would instantly get cramps and started complaining about neck pains. She was so special, I would be informing Aro about her, but that might mean him turning her, leaving Heather heartbroken. I couldn't do that to her.

I watched as Heather's frizzled hair came across her face when she looked at me…she seemed more beautiful than usual.

"Thank you, for coming," She said to me. "And sorry about my sister."

"It's alright," I said not really caring as she came close to me, almost arm to arm.

"She wasn't always like that you know," Heather explained.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Cassie," Heather answered. "She was once rather good at a certain point, her middle school teachers thought she could go far but…."

"She got messed up with drugs," Kelly interrupted.

"Oh," I had a hard time understanding those things. We vampires rarely change. Humans change all the time, they were certainly a lot more emotional than we gave them credit for. They had no problems hurting their mates, it seemed. Vampire covens normally form to benefit each other and most of the time each member does their fair share and if it's not working out a member or couple is free to go. Families seemed much more complicated. They didn't choose each other, but they still stick together even if it isn't for their benefit. Like Heather's mother, she did nothing for them, yet Heather still took care of her despite how drunk and high she got every evening.

I sort of found myself thinking of Heather as part of a coven because of my feelings for her. Kelly sort of reminded me of Jane during those short human years. It was hard to describe but, like Jane, Kelly was able to protect herself despite being human. Like this morning when Kelly's mother tried to attack her, she got all cramped up when Kelly looked at her. Jane was able to protect her family from begetters in their local village before their parents' deaths.

Neveah was protected by Collin, Natalie was protected by Seth both through imprinting. I asked Edward about it once and he explained to me about this imprinting, Seth would do anything for Natalie, Collin will do anything for Neveah. Heather did not even have a clue I was a vampire, because those things were most likely furthest from her mind but she had me. I don't know why I wanted to look out for Heather, but I just did.

It was around eight-thirty when I dropped off the girls and went home.

I was walking up the driveway when I smelled three floral scents, one of them had the fresh fragrance of a newborn. Then two red eyed vampires came out of the house. The tall male blonde hissed at me right away as his mate, who had white-silver hair and was around Alice's size, went from behind him grabbed a tall brown hair newborn vampire, pushing him behind her mate who stood over him like a shield. The newborn didn't say anything as frost started coming from the ground. The two moved aside and let it headed towards me.

"What are you doing here?" The tall blonde male asked, who I would assumed was the creator of the newborn considering the way the brown hair boy obeyed him, in this strange new world of his.

"He's living with us," Jasper walked out calming them instantly. "Felix, I would like you to meet my friends, Peter, his mate Charlotte and their new addition Brian."

"Why?" Peter asked, as Charlotte looked towards Brian as the frost started to fade.

"He just is," Alice explained. "Don't worry, he won't harm him."

"That's not what we are worried about." Charlotte pointed out. "What about…."

"I'm not going back anytime soon." I assured them, they obviously knew the value of what they created.

"Everyone shut up," Rosalie yelled as we all went silent to hear her phone ring.

Just then the phone rang, Rosalie looked at it and froze. "Alice?" Rosalie towards Alice.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"Who is calling?" Rosalie asked as Alice paused, then answered. "I don't know, I can't see them." She smiled towards her sister as Rosalie took Emmett's hand and went inside.


	23. Chapter 17: A Higher Reasoning

**A Higher Reason**

Volterra, Italy

Demetri was trying to organize a mission to save Alec. He knew this one was going to be harder than most missions he had before. The guard has always been divided into different sections, each member is in placed to what their guard duty. The offence guard is the one that goes on missions and carries out the punishment on behalf of their leaders and creators. The defense guard is the one that stays in the city, or wherever the leaders tend to be, once in awhile they were switched to offence but it was rare. The third part was not really a section of the guard, but individuals who have duties that can't quite be placed. Like Heidi, who provides resources, or Corin who is often the hostess, there use to be a requite guard but when Eleazar left, it was just Chelsea. The Defense guard includes Santiago who is in charge of body guards, Renata, with her shield, and Afton with his ability to calm an attack instinct. Jane and Alec alternated between defense and offence since their gifts can be used for both, and one of them needed to stay at home and make excuse for Sulpicia when the other was on duty.

The offence guard included the prize members, they had a system that ran well. Demetri would track down the perpetrator, if it was evolving more than one Jane would be the interrogator, if it was just one single trouble maker or suicide request Alec would come to make the job easier. Felix then would step in and make the final cut. Demetri knew this mission was going to be a lot harder than any of the previous simply because of the lack of recourses. He now had to figure out how to rescue Alec, and kill the new creation with just him, Renata and Santiago. He was having a meeting to figure it out. They normally would meet in the old down stairs class room Carlisle Cullen used to pay off his tuition for medical school but the defense like to meet in comfort that was being the living room of Caius's floor. He was busy trying to make an adjenda when Anthenodora came in with a basket of laundry followed by Caius reading the newspaper.

"Do you have to do that here, now?" Demetri asked as she started folding at a human pace.

"Who's living room?" Caius asked as Demetri let out a sigh followed by Heidi coming in grabbing a few of her items and leaving.

"Heidi, where did you go?" She asked.

"Nowhere," She answered.

"Who did you see?" Heidi asked.

"No one," She answered.

"I was going to put those in your room." She said rather loudly. "Why did she get a few things and leave, you know I could use help with the rest of the clothes," She said then looked at Demetri. "I only been doing laundry for her for the past millennium and very rarely asked for help. Just like I've been doing yours for almost eight centuries and I don't ask for help even when I need it."

"I'll start folding." Demetri sighed as Caius continued reading when Santiago came in.

"Time for the meeting?" He asked happily.

"The mission, where are you going?" She looked directly at Santiago, he never doubted Santiago's naiveness he was after all a human coming in with Heidi, that Caius accidently did not drain comply. Three days later he still wanted to know what else they were seeing on the tour.

"Don't know, we are here to find out." Santiago said. "It is a rescue mission."

"Rescue?" Anthenodora said with her eye prying. "Who are you…."

"For gosh sake, do you have to pry into every little detail of everything?"Caius interrupted.

"Well if you paid attention to me once and awhile then I wouldn't have to pry," She stated firmly. "I talk you act like you hear nothing."

"Let me explain something for you, when a siren goes off and continues for three days straight humans learn to adjust. When someone talks nonstop for two thousand years their husband learns to adjust."

"Well, I have an opinion that is valued, I am not some prize you won." Anthenodora said out loud.

"You're a prize?" Caius asked then went off staring into space. "What in hell kind of race did I enter and win?"

"The lottery," She said joking as Renata and Rendell came in. Renata was now the biggest defense weapon the guard had, he hoped when the Romanians and their new creation attack she would use her shield to distract them and they would wonder to where the rest were waiting.

"Why is the furniture covered in plastic?" they all could over hear Rendell's attempt to whisper to Renata.

"To prevent dust." Anthenodora answered. "After so many millenniums it tends to build up."

"Well why….." Rendell was trying to think of something to say.

"She knows what she's doing." Caius interrupted her. "What are you questioning the sanity of my mate?"

"No," Rendell said fearfully.

"Good, only I'm allowed to do that." Caius said as Anthenodora smiled.

"Can we get the meeting started?" Demetri said now realizing everyone is here.

"Fine," Anthenodora said. "But first let me give everyone gifts."

"What?" Demetri asked.

"She made socks for everyone," Caius answered obviously hearing way too much about it as Anthenodora went off to the other room.

"What is he doing here?" Demetri asked Renata looking at Rendell, who was not part of the guard just some guest on Marcus's floor that seemed to have a strange devotion to her.

"I'm with her," Rendell said nervously, he clearly did not think he would go this far in being with a woman of the Volturi.

"Renata can you help me for a minute?" Heidi asked.

"Sure," She smiled towards Rendell and left.

""Santiago, how do you thank you in Latin?" Rendell whispered him.

" Habes calidi" He answered.

"Hebes calidi," Rendell recited.

"You got it," Demetri smiled as Anthenodora came back in followed by Renata and Heidi who were discussing amongst themselves. When Rendell he received his he said as he was told, "Hebes calidi." Everyone jumped he couldn't help but notice Renata giving him a shocked looked as Heidi looked at him in pure disgust putting her arm around Renata.

"We share the same opinion," Rendell heard Caius say to himself, which made him fearful of what he actually said. He then notice Anthenodora with one upset glance came over and smack Demetri and Santiago on the back of the head and left with Caius.

"Alright, ready to began, mission assignment." Demetri said clearing his throat then looked around. "Where's your notebooks?"

"Do we need those?" Renata asked.  
"To write down details, yes," Demetri said as they all gave him a confused look. "Never mind we have advance memories. First thing…." He looked over to see Renata raising her hand.  
"What?" He asked.

"I got a post card from Chelsea," She said.

"Is that have any importance with what we are doing?" Demetri asked.

"Jee, she may be on holiday but she is still a member," Santiago said insulted.

"Fine, how is Chlesea and Afton." Demetri asked not caring.

"Well, apparently Endesha and Bursara took them to this one tribe called the Bouda in Ethiopia were the woman turn into hyenas, after that they introduced them to their friend Malakia this Amber-eyed vampire that seems to be protected by the legendary lions of Tosvo in Kenya. She sent pictures and these guys are huge. Granted that they didn't hunt in any of these tribal areas."

"Isn't that nice, let us continue." Demetri said as Renata sat down. "Moving on, now this was very shocking to me, so prepare yourself." Demetri said not knowing how to bring this news. "Alec is not in Greece, Aro sent him on a secret mission to Romania."

"Oh he lied," Renata said a little too casual, Rendell shook his head they seemed to be a little too use to Aro's lies.

"Now, our mission is to go and rescue him." Demetri explained. "And if Alec's mission is not complete, then we are to help him finish the job."

"What is his mission?" Rendell asked fearfully.

"I don't know, or care, we probably have to kill somebody." Demetri explained. "Now we are leaving…."  
"I got a question," Santiago interrupted. "What if they don't attack?"

"We attack them, that is why offence." Demetri pointed out. "Now, we will be leaving…..Renata."

"Can we wait until after my art class tomorrow, it's the last one?" Renata asked.

"It's not an open discussion but, sure it's just Alec's life." Demetri sighed giving in, normally they tried to figure out airline tickets, what the weather is going to be like in certain areas but the defense guard has other things in mind.

"Heidi, when's your next rout?" Santiago asked. "We should also ask Anthenodora what time laundry is done so we can pack."

"Pack," Demetri questioned.

"We plan on being there in our uniforms." Renata asked.

"And we need stuff so we can go sightseeing." Santiago pointed out.

"Alright, we are leaving tomorrow at eight, good?" Demetri asked as they all nodded. He needed help with this, he told Aro how wouldn't be able to do this on his own. He left thinking of how much Alec was in danger, and how much help he would need. He picked up his phone, wondering about the one friend that seemed to always be there for him and always had his back. The one person who was his friend when true friends mattered. He went to his phone, saw it ringing he smiled seeing that his friend would come to help him no matter how far he had to travel.

"Felix," He smiled relived. "What time is your plane getting in?"

~X~

"Why don't we all go inside," Jasper suggested as the nomadic couple nodded watching my every move, not letting their creation out of sight. They gave me a fearful look with him in between the two of them, while Brian just glanced at me with curiosity.

When we went in, we could hear Rosalie's voice. "Alex!" She smiled as her face beamed. "Alexander Nathan Hale Jr. is that really you?"

"It is," Rosalie said excitedly. "Oh my, oh my, I never dreamed this would happened? Where are you? Never mind, I know where you are? On an island in Greece right? I'm still here, living in Forks? It's a town in Washington State. Anyway, please tell me everything, I know you're a werewolf, so is Nikki. How is Nikki, I heard your both marred…yes, his name is Emmett, you'll really like him, say hi."Rosalie looked towards Emmett who spoke in the phone. "Hi." Rosalie went back to her conversion as Emmett looked towards us.

"Let's give them some privacy," Jasper suggested as we all nodded.

"I was wondering if we can use that one meadow for practice?" Peter asked looking towards Brian. Then he looked towards me. "But is there anyway…."

"You don't have to worry about me," I explained, having no interest in this little get together.

"Peter, Felix is part of the family now, he left the Volturi to join us." Jasper explained as I nodded, trying to not cause any trouble.

"Hi, nice to meet you, sorry about the frost." Brian said coming up to shake my hand until Charlotte stopped him, he then looked directly at me causing him to become instantly quiet. It soon became very calm, as Jasper looked around us, even his emotion manipulation couldn't take away their distrust in me.

"Jasper, I have to get some things done, I'll visit later." I said with a huff as he nodded letting me go. I went upstairs to check my email, which I hadn't done in weeks. Before I even got on the computer I heard a tap from my window, it was from Brian.

"Aren't you suppose to be off?" I asked lifting the window.

"Would be, but they are arguing on whether or not it's safe to have two newborns in the yard. Peter wants to see if my frost works against some Bella chick, but scared we might both give into instincts and kill one another, Jasper and Alice are insuring them I will be fine. Anyway, can I use your computer?"

"No," I answered. "Why do you need to?"

"Check my face book," He answered. "I haven't checked it in the nine weeks I've been a vampire."

"Well, you're a nomad get use to not having technology." I answered firmly as he let out a sigh. "Jackie probably thinks I stood her up."

"Whose Jackie?" I asked not caring.

"This hot chick I was getting ready to go out with, on my way there until someone grabbed me and started sucking my blood, then a woman came up and I pushed her away. She said I made her cold by touching her, so he let go and next thing you know their standing their watching me burn." Brian sighed. "I really wish they wouldn't have, I just got accepted into Harvard too, just like my Dad, and I was going to Aspen with my friends, now I am stuck roaming around the Earth being hovered by those two like helicopters."

Just then there was a knock on the door, I opened to Alice and Charlotte standing there, Charlotte was giving me a suspicious look coming to stand between Brian and I. "See, in the seven minutes he's been gone no one lit a fire in our house." Alice informed her calmly.

"Brian, we are going to practice on your gift with a few of our friends." She said firmly looking at me.

"Coming Charlotte," Brian smiled towards her as she pulled him away.

"What happened to that one pear bracelet you had from your human life?" Alice asked.

"Well let me tell you about our trip to Europe, we started by heading to see Eleazar about Brian's gift, to see if there was limits but he wasn't there and while trying to find him, we ran into another coven and we met this vampire who…" She slowly slipped into silence looking at me.

"What?" Alice was confused, but it was clear Charlotte felt uncomfortable talking about vampire's special abilities with one of Aro's creations around, because she just gave me an awkward glance and left.

"Check your email, and head down, you know where it is, you been there twice." Alice pointed out as I nodded. I hadn't checked it in weeks, so I clicked on it and saw a message from Aro, which is strange. I sort of found myself decoding it.

_Felix,_…no dear or anything, so professional.

_Due to current disorganization of the guard_…..one is missing, three of them are on vacation (one might make it permanent), and I'm here on another mission. _'adding to temporary instability.' _His wife left him, and he knows he can't get her back until Alec is in the palace. _'Your mission has been canceled due to higher priorities'_ Aro wants me to rescue Alec, '_and bring back stability to the Volturi'_ he is causing most of it. _'it is requested you come home. Aro'_….That letter got me upset, how could he expect me to drop everything and leave? Did he not think I would of build some essence of his life here, what was my mission anyway? Make a child like Rensemee? Well, sorry Aro, I don't think I can find a human female that is in the position to die so you can study their offspring? A thousand things ran through my mind, how was I suppose to tell the Cullens after they been so nice to me, and had me settled as part of the family? How am I suppose to tell Heather I am suppose to leave? What will happen to Heather if I am not around to kill the creepers her Mom leaves around to sneak in her room? I supposed the Cullens would protect her, Carlisle and Bella's father had teamed up against her mother but it still wasn't enough. Aro created me, I reminded myself that. Alec is missing, I reminded myself that. I heard Carlisle coming home, Rosalie and Emmett had been pacing sense she hung up the phone. I left letting them talk to him in privet, I figured I could think of a way on my way there.

I came to the same field I met the Cullen's twice, both times I was there enemy, this time I was their friend, part of them. Now, I had to tell them that I was going to leave them. I walked to the field, to see Bella standing there as Peter gave the signal, Jasper then did a fake attack as Brian looked towards him causing him to froze solid the frost spire from grown stopping Jasper then went up Bella walling her in like a snow cap. I observed as Jasper mocked a fake attack to see Brian stopped him instantly as Peter shouted out a new time while Edward took measurements and a new time was recorded.

"What's your problem?" Edward asked as the frost quickly disappeared.

"Nothing," I answered solemnly as he looked at me.

"Where did Alice and Charlotte go?" I asked

"They went to check on someone," Peter said firmly.

"Alice wants you to be here by six thirty, you are going to get a phone call." Bella explain to me as she looked towards Edward.

"Perhaps you should check on someone, and put your priorities straight." Edward suggested as I nodded.

I found myself at the park watching over Heather along with Kelly and Natalie playing with Neveah. I didn't want to follow Heather around, that would seem like a stocker. But I couldn't help it considering this might be the last time I ever seen her, and I couldn't live with that. I then remembered where I had seen her before, it came back to me her face. I realized watching her that I had seen her before and I still wanted to protect her no matter what the cost was, it was when we came to 'cover up' the newborn army Jane made. Jane is different when she is in her uniform, when she gets carried away being the head of a mission. Jane made a deal, that Demetri and I didn't really approve of, we were going to stop her but we feared her when she gets in that way.

We were going to stop her, but that morning I remembered seeing a girl with frizzled hair, she had to be sixteen at that time. I saw her, and was worried she would see us. Jane saw her too, and notice me looking at her she asked me if she needed to be 'taken care of', I informed her that wouldn't be necessary. She then said if I didn't keep my mouth shut with the Cullens then the girl would be safe. Even those an innocent's vampire's life was sacrificed for the sake of a human I felt it was worth it, Heather was that girl. As I came to my realization I felt the floral scent coming from both sides.

I notice on one side was Alice and Charlotte, I watched as Charlotte looked toward Kelly and Charlotte smiled. I went over to listen in on their conversion. "I will wait until she is Brian's age, then I will change her for him."

"Are you sure this Pricilla was right?" Alice asked. I traveled away from that when I looked over on the other side and heard three familiar voices, talking in French. That was when I remembered coming her for the trial, only a couple witnesses went into Forks. It was Monique of the French coven, I saw three members present. Aldric, and his mate Genève along with their brother Louis with their eyes set on Kelly like she was the prize to win.

"There she is," Aldric said as he smiled at Kelly. "Our future sister, I don't like what she did with her hair."

"Perhaps you should do something," Genève suggested as Aldric nodded putting his personality manipulation into work.

"Her sister is being watched," I heard Louis. He had a rather interesting gift, he could 'mark' humans making them completely scentless, tell if they are being watched as possibilities for future coven members, and when turned into vampires he was able to tell who their creator was. I never really had a chance to talk to him, Aro seemed to keep me busy every time he visited. I know he marked the three humans Horus saw potential in at the asylum. That's how Louis found out his gift has a limit on singers. But because of him Horus's killer didn't even notice Carrie and the other Mary who was killed by the doctors. It now explained why I couldn't smell Kelly's blood, because she was marked. It made me disgusted they were taking Kelly from her family, her sister that cared for her.

I watched as Aldric stared at Kelly, she then stop for a minute and take out her piercings putting them in her pocket. I could see he was already at work as Louis stopped for a minute and looked over to his coven mates. "Someone is planning to turn his eldest sister." I froze at that looking back towards Alice and Charlotte on the other side of the park watching the exact same girls. I had to pry on their conversion.

'_Where Peter and Charlotte here to look at Heather as a mate for Brian?'_ the thought of her becoming a vampire was too much for me to bare, as well as the thoughts of Heather being with that shallow newborn. It was harder to imagine Kelly serving for those high class Volturi wannabes.

"What's going on?" I asked coming down interrupting the two as Charlotte gave me an insulted look while Alice already knowing I was listening in on them.

"What were you doing spying on us!" Charlotte asked shocked when the French looked over noticing the three of us.

"She is not talking about who you think we are," Alice insured me as the French came swiftly through the forest quickly so the humans wouldn't notice them.

"What business is his anyways?" Charlotte asked as Alice blinked.

"We will explain when Felix introduces us to his friends." Alice said promptly as the two of them jump from trees when the French approached them standing in a similar manner to the Volturi, accept with a bit more casualty without any force of authority or dominance. Aldric was in the middle with Louis on one side, and his mate on the other.

"Felix, nice to see you again." Genève said with a curtsy as Alice seemed to beam at her pendent with the French symbol around her neck. It was a rather simple symbol of an eyeless owl with wings spread out over the French Rose with the Roman eye on one petal, with a weight at equal level in the center, on side was heat with a broken chain, on the other was a sword with an olive branch around it. Then above the symbol was the words: _'Nous pratiquons I'honneur par la misericorde a ceux qui ont le plus besoin' _which means 'We will practice honor through mercy'. Whether it referred to only hunting humans who have a hatred for life, Horus erased most of his creation's memoires of their injustice human lives, with the exception of Monique a noble woman sentence to death and Louis, who was the gurd that let her escape. Above it were the words _'laissez la dans d'autres etre I'objet de notre raisonnement' _meaning 'Let the value in others be our reason.' Most likely referring to Horus philosophy on changing humans, they had to be gifted and their future as humans had to be dimmed. The only exception was Genève, who was changed by Monique because a 'source' she didn't give much information to the Volturi, nor did we think much about it, told Aldric she was suppose to be his mate. They stood there, greeting me in a friendly manner as Alice and Charlotte came up to them.

"Bonjour, to you," Aldric started as the three of us stood watching them. "I am Aldric of the Auvergne." He explained being from an old coven where they refer to themselves as the city their coven kept permit residence.

"Alice, Charlotte let me introduce you to my friends." I said as Charlotte shot them funny looks of not use to being greeted in such a class manner.

"This is Alidric, his mate Genève, and their brother Louis. They are members of the French coven, which is in Auvergne, France."

"Please to meet you," Alice said politely as they smiled.

"We come across each other before," Louis pointed out politely looking into her eyes.

"They were witnesses for the Volturi," I explained.

"That is beside the point," Genève remained as Aldric and Louis whispered among themselves while glancing at Alice. "Felix, may we ask why you are here? Perhaps you have seen what we saw on our last visit besides the hybrid child." She then looked towards Kelly.

"You must be the ones who plan to change Heather," Louis smiled towards Charlotte, I wanted to hiss at her instantly.

"No, I plan to change Kelly." Charlotte explained promptly.

"No, our leader is going to change Kelly," Aldric informed her.

"Is there a name on her I don't know about?" Charlotte asked calmly.

"Please, we have residence." Genève pointed out. "We saw her first, we have a right to her."

"And we travel here," Charlotte said. "It's most likely she is going to be changed by me."

I badly wanted to say none of them had a right to her, but I knew that complete was useless with the followers of the traditional diet. I knew how they thought from being one of them just a couple months ago. They were above them in the food chain, therefore they had a right to take Kelly from her sisters that needed her.

"We turned humans here before," Louis pointed out as all except Genève look directly at Alice.

"Yes, our for creator and founder Horus was looking after…" Louis started as him along with his brother stared at Alice.

"But that is beside the point." Charlotte interrupted. "My mate and I went to Europe and you don't see us staring at every talented European."

"This nomad woman is right, we cannot look at location." Genève remained.

"Is it even necessary for her to be a vampire." I interrupted looking toward the two of them. "She is needed."

"By who?" Louis asked curiously.

"Her sister," I pointed out as Louis let out a smile. "It seems you plan to change Heather."

"I don't plane to change anyone." I corrected him trying to find another excuse, anything to prevent that from happening. "It's just that, Kelly has people who care about her."

"So did most of us," Genève pointed out as Aldric and Alice looked off to the side, I knew Aldric was wondering if he did with his memory being taken from him. I don't know why Alice had the exact same look as if she was wondering the same thing.

"Well, when Pricilla touched my mate's creation he saw Kelly." Charlotte said promptly as Aldric, Louis and Genève let out a sigh.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to compromise," Aldric sighed then looked towards Alice. "It is nice to see you again."

"You, too," Alice said not pointing out this is that they met.

"Our sister, Carrie was going to come but she couldn't make it." Louis pointed out to her as Alice nodded her face clearly showed she had no idea why they were telling her this.

"Perhaps it would be a wise idea, Felix, if you invite your friends to our home with us, after all you have a very important phone call coming up." Alice suggested as I nodded, I needed to tell the Cullens I had to go back sooner or later. I couldn't stay here and leave Alec in danger. Not to mention the fact was, Aro changed me and I couldn't forget that.

"You should also point out the rules," Charlotte said with a sleek smile. It seemed she had won this pointless argument.

"I will," I insured her.

"It was nice to meet you, after I heard so much." Genève said as to Alice as we separated.

"Why does she make no account of us?" Louis asked as soon as we came out of ear-shot range of the two.

"Maybe she is not the one you think she is," I pointed out promptly.

"Did she ever mention her creation story?" Aldric asked. "Who created her?"

"No, but I am pretty sure it was Carlisle." I assured them putting that idea out of their head. "You should of seen it."

"Felix, you should be surprised by what my gift can revel." Louis said solemnly. "She look exactly like how I invasion Mary Brandon when Horus had me mark her. I should read her mark."

"Didn't you just read her mark?" I asked.

"I read someone else," Louis said. "I am not going to say much more."

"I thought she was killed, did you find any information on Horus and Mary Brandon's killer?" I asked changing the subject.

"J, That was all we found, J. It was in the south probably one of those solders from the savage southern territories." Aldric sighed. "All covered in scars not knowing human from vampire just killing."

"Well, I suppose then, it was a blessing, our sister Carrie was sidetrack, or else she would of said something about remembering her from when they were humans." Genève committed.

"Who would blame her, she watched the other Mary Golden die, and watched our dear creator Horus taking our sister and never returning." Aldric sighed.

"Come on, it's this way." I said leading them to the Cullens house, Peter and Jasper were back continuing experimenting with Brian's gift in the backyard. I decided then, it might be a good idea to take them to the front door and avoid the confirmation. I lead them to the living room, where Edward greeted us, from what I would assume have something to do with reading the minds of these three strangers.

"Felix, would you mind introduce me to your friends," Edward asked.

"Yes, we really didn't have a chance to tell you about ourselves last time we met." Louis explained. "Where is the child?"  
"Outside," Edward answered as the three red-eyes nodded.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Aldric, his mate Genive, and their brother Louis of the French coven in Augiven."

"Please to meet you," Edward said shaking each of their hands.

"You as well," Louis responded as Carlisle and Esme came down stairs with Rosalie and Emmett all four surprised at our new guest. I did a repeat of introductions and lead them outside. Where Charlotte was off with Peter, telling about the conformation as Jasper and Alice kept an eye on Brian while he practiced his freeze going up and surrounding Bella's shield making her look like she was trapped in a ice ball. I notice the three of them giving Alice an eyeing look as the rest of the family approached them where Edward made the introductions to Bella, where I led them to Jasper.

"Please to meet you, I assume you are Alice's husband?" Louis said as the three shook his hand.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "Call me Jasper."

"Jasper," Louis said frozen. "Interesting name, very interesting with interesting marks." He then looked towards Alice, I could tell he was reading her creator as Brian came over.

"This is Brian, he's my friend's newborn." Jasper introduced them.

"Hey." Brian nodded.

"You met his creator's mate in the park," Alice informed them as they nodded when Peter and Charlotte raced back up to stand beside Brian.

"What do want here?" Jasper asked calming them down.

"They want to take Brian's mate," Charlotte explained.

"We understand Pricilla told you that your current newborn is to be with Kelly." Aldric explained.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"What concerned is it of yours?" Peter asked.

"He plans to change Kelly's sister," Louis explained.

"I have no attention." I corrected. "But what I don't get is why, you want to change her because some girl said he was your creation's mate." They paused looking at me like I had doubted a vampire's powers, which is very offensive in Europe.

"This is something to compromise, two vampire covens wanting the same human." Aldric sighed ignoring me. Louis just kept looking at Alice.

"Our coven is very strong, with strong deep roots." He said looking towards Alice as Peter and Charlotte folded their arms, I think they were under the impression he was talking to them. "One is of the high most, our founder Horus, bring justice to his killer." They looked at Jasper. "Was created by Athena, who was created by….."

"Brian, who bit you?" Peter yelled.

"You did," Brian answered.

"Good," he smiled. "Set for immortality."

"That is not what we mean?" Genève said.

"Then what do you mean?" Jasper asked. "Peter created him out of…..Peter why did you create Brian?"

"Yes, exactly how long have you been watching him as a human?" Genève asked. I knew Horus kept journals of all the vampires he created, accept for Louis. He was random, like me.

"About five or ten minutes, would you say so?" Peter asked looking at Charlotte.

"Yea, we were waiting for him to be alone to strike." Charlotte answered.

"We would watch our future coven members for years," Aldric said turning his attention towards Alice. "Make sure they were safe, and provided them with the care humans did not."

"And that must have been good for them," Jasper said with a sleek smile. "But that's not always the case."

"Louis you were pretty random if I recall?" I asked him.

"Not as random for your creator," Louis smiled towards me, he was probably referring the fact Aro found a human dying with no talent but changed him anyway.

"Oh, we were going to use him for thirst but as I started Charlotte came to join got froze, I went to help her. We looked back saw frost coming and realized he's keeper." Peter smiled proudly towards Brian. He was obviously proud of having a creation with such a gift.

"We consider a vampire's venom the most precious thing, and honor those who give it to us so we would not take it from you." Louis explained.

"What a load of crap," I heard Jasper say to himself.

"That has been taken disadvantage of," Louis said obviously hearing that. "Believe me, I am not one to judge by a venom line, I fought against that as a human." He then looked towards his two coven members. "Just because they can't trace their venom back to Gazini doesn't mean they are to be disregarded, considering Pricilla did see her when she touched their newborn."

"Alright what does this Pricilla have to do with Kelly becoming a vampire?" I asked. "Has it occurred that Kelly may be better off as a human?"

"We won't do that to Brian, that is her future." Aldric said trying to find away to be careful with his words. "Let me explain Pricilla is this vampire when she has contact of your skin she sees your soul mate. Her coven, well it doesn't really matter what her coven is, but they use her for trade."

That concept I understood, but that gift she had sounded like a load of crap, how dare she put Kelly with that Brian. Taking her away from her family, her sisters, Heather I didn't even know her to not like her.

"Felix, you are going to get a phone call." Alice said interrupting. "And it is important." "Fine," Jasper said. "Brian, why don't you come with us?"

"You seem wakefully close to that Heather girl," Louis pointed out to me as I left with Alice, Jasper and Brian. .

"Use her for trade?" Jasper asked.

"Explain later," I said as the four of us walked in. Rosalie and Emmet where having a conversion with Carlisle, Esme was on the phone with Carmen as Edward and Bella waited for me.

"Their all back?" Alice asked.

"Just Eleazar and Carmen," Esme answered.

"What about the rest?" Jasper asked as we surrounded the table. "Are they still trying to contact the Romanians."  
"Yes," Carmen answered on speaker phone. "They went with their sister's mate's old coven."

"No former?" Carlisle pointed out.

"Yes, they drop the former." I could tell Carmen was smiling, then let out a laugh. "It was sort of an interesting group of people, if you know what I mean. Like a traveling fraternity."

"Why are they going to Romania?" Esme asked as the house phone rang.

"After that you are going to explain why you are planning on going back to the Volturi." Edward said promptly as everyone looked up when Jacob came in.

"What was this about?" He asked.

"Jacob, just the one I called over, guess what?" Carlisle smiled.

"Your boss's daughter is selling something?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, frozen pizzas, take the order to your pack and fill it out." He explained as I went to answer the phone.

"You are going to go back after all we done for you?" Rosalie asked unhappy as they all gave me betrayed looks, even Jacob seemed to understand why I should be feeling horrible about myself right now.

"What do you expect us to tell the town, the school, your football team I trained you for?" Emmett asked. The only one who wasn't staring at me disgustedly was Alice and Brian, he seemed to be into the new copy of some sports magazine Emmet kept track of, as they stared the phone rang.

"Felix, it's for you." Alice said. "This might change your reasoning."

"Aro created me," I explained. "Nothing can change that."

"Brian, go to the room on the far right, you can use our computer to check your email." Jasper informed him as he left happily.

"Just because Aro created you, doesn't mean you have to be at his beck and call and follow his orders." Jasper explained as everyone nodded. "You have a right to live a life you want, if you want to live this life, you have every right to do that. Aro may have changed you into a vampire but that doesn't mean anything. It's your life."

"That I have because he gave me immortality." I said as Jasper let out a huff the phone rang again.

"Felix," Alice said the only one not frustrated at me spoke, even Jacob shook his head at what I just said. "Answer the phone, put it on speaker."

I went to answer it, "Hello, Cullen's residence."

"Felix," Alec's voice came through as everyone including Bella who couldn't even looked at me beamed around.

"Alec," I said. "Where have you been?" He was silent for the longest moment.

"I can't answer that." He said solemnly. "Sorry, but I can't."

"How did he get this number?" Carlisle asked confused.

"How did you know this number?" I asked Alec.

"I looked up the number for Fork's Hospital, called it, and asked for Doctor Cullen's number." Alec answered simply.

"That's how Anthenodora found our number." Esme pointed out.

"I need to tell the sectary to ask why people want my number." Carlisle said rather embarrassed.

"And she will tell them and screw up the reason." Esme said.

"Anyway, why did you call?" I asked, ignoring them.

"I want you to do something for me," Alec said. "And please don't ask questions."

"Fine, but first off, you do know your sister thinks you're mad at her?" I just had to point that out.

"I know, tell her I am not mad at her, and I am not even in Voltarra." Alec explained. "Tell Sulipica thank you, and that I am alright. Tell them both I am sorry, but I am not going back"

"I will," I answered. "What about Aro?"  
"That's what I wanted to ask you, I am going to mail him my resignation." Alec answered. "He lost me."

"Why?" I asked. He went silent for the longest moment.

"It will just say, I found a higher reason to live for." He said simply.

"Are you in Europe?" I asked, thinking of a particular vampire that put Heather's family in danger.

"Why is it of your concerned?" He asked me.

"There is this vampire, that's causing trouble to a friend of mine, her name is…." I looked towards Alice who shrugged warning me not to bring this up, for Heather's sake I ignored her. "Pricilla."

"What did she do?" Alec asked me in an accusing sort of way. "How much do you know about her?"

"Her gift," I explained as he let out a sigh of relief as I went on. "I heard when she touches you, she has visions." I was debating on whether or not mention I didn't like what was coming as a result of these visions.

"Oh," He became instantly calm. "I see, well I can get you in with her to have her…."

"Alec, I don't think her visions are true." I explained, he would be the last one to believe something like that existed.

"What?" He sounded like Jasper did when I was questioning Alice's visions.

"Its creating me a lot of trouble," I explain to him.

"What kind of trouble could it possibly be creating?" Alec asked offended. "Maybe you do need to use her gift."

"No," I answered thinking of Heather. "I don't need her gift." It came to me, it seemed like I already knew. I saw Heather before, the first time was when the five days were up, I saw her. Even with just a little glimpse I feared for her, I was doing what every it took to protect her from my own coven. Even if it meant sacrificing a vampire for a human, I was willing to go that far. I did go far, that had too of meant something.

"Is that why you cane here?" Edward asked. "Why you agreed to follow Aro's orders, you never plan to full fill them did you."

"No," I answered.

"Felix," I heard Alec's voice on the other line. "Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes, I will send it." I answered. "But may I ask why?"

He was silent for the longest moment, then he finally he spoke. "Tell Aro, I have found a higher reason." It was then he hung up.

"Why do you have to go back?" Esme asked when I hung up the phone.

"Aro created me," I explained.

"That is not a good enough reason," Jasper pointed out. "Aro may of turned you into a vampire, but he didn't create you, you have a free will, Felix, you don't have to follow the reason you were created."

"But….." I started.

"Is anyone there," A voice came from Esme's phone.

"Carmen," Esme picked up again. "Sorry, I forgot you were there."

"It's Eleazar." Eleazar spoke.

"When did you get on the line." Esme asked.

'"I couldn't help but over hear the conversion," He said. "And I think I have something to tell Felix that might make him not want to go back."

"Tell him it's too late, I'm not." I said firmly making my decision final.

"Please just for a minute." He said instantly.

"Do you need to see Heather?" Edward asked. "See her, just once before you make your decision."

"Yes," I answered leaving. I was on my way there. I had to tell someone I was not going back, someone who wouldn't judge me but let me go. So I called the one person who might have some understanding, I dield the number of my very best friend. "Demetri."

"Felix," He answered relived. "What time is your plane getting in?"

"It's not," I said firmly.

"What?" Demetri asked confused. "Do you have any idea how much I need you?"

"I am needed here more." I answered firmly. "I'm not coming back."

"Felix," Demetri yelled angry. "Is this what I get for five hundred years of friendship?"

"Demetri, you're my friend you always will be?" I explained it troubled me that I was hurting him like this, but I had no choice but to disappoint him.  
"Then why aren't you here when I need you the most?" He had to ask me.

"Because something has come up," I said flatly, that was the truth. I said that as I stood in the tress looking over the run-down trailer. That something was sleeping, tucked away in her bed. I watched her through the window, of the living room as she laid peacefully on the couch. I chose not to go in, and let her have some privacy. I just watched her this one time, to have insurance before I took a big step in my immortal life, before I disappointed everyone I every vampire that meant anything to me in these past centuries.

"What could possibly be more important than serving those who care about you? What about Aro? He created you, and this is what you are showing him."

"I have found bigger priority." I said wishing there was a way I could make him understand.

"You sound different, what happened over there? Did you cross over or something?" He asked. "I can't believe this, Alec may be in danger and your…"

"Alec is fine," I pointed out to him. "As a matter fact, he called and he will be alright if you don't find him. Do you want to know something else, Jane has been writing, Aro doesn't want anyone to know he sent Alec on a mission because of Sulpicia, so you have been living a lie."

"That's the Volturi," Demetri said frustrated, he did have a point. "So what, at least they care about you, unlike the Cullens."

"You can't make those assumptions." I said strongly, he wasn't in that room when I said I was going back.

"You know how much danger Alec might be in you traitor?" Demetri yelled at me.

"What makes me a traitor, I have a free will and I chose not to be in the Volturi, you can do the same thing. Caius may have created you, but still….."

"Caius made me feel important," Demetri interrupted dismissing that thought completely. "You know I was blind as a human, I knew my way around things and how to get to someone but I was blind, and believe me, being a blind peasant in fifteen century Armenia was not a useful life. You know when I was able to see, when I became a vampire. As cruel as Caius is, and as much as I disagree with his harshness he gave me sight, and made me one of the most valued in the immortal world. If it wasn't for him seeing potential in me, I would have been nothing more than a street beggar. That's why I decant my life in service for them."

"I hope you do find a higher reason to live," I said realizing what Jasper said was true. "My friend." He hung up after I said that. I hoped to make it up with him, five hundred years was an awfully long friendship but I just couldn't see from his point of view anymore. My perspective has changed, my heart has changed, it was in an instant I realized I had changed. I was drawn to Heather, long before I met her, she had done something that was nearly impossible without event thinking. She changed a vampire frozen in time. She had me seeing the world through different eyes shaping my frozen heart for her to take. That is exactly what she had done, after living a life of duty to the vampire world. It was at that moment I realized I could no longer serve a coven that would want to take her life, my life.


	24. Marcus: Knowing the Truth

**Marcus: I Don't Care**

Marcus was walking down the halls, listening to the elegant sounds and graceful rhythm coming from the polar where Corin played. He then paused, hearing the scratch up piano music of an attempt to play a new strange upbeat music called jazz that was interrupted with Corin's light carefree laughter at Randall's attempt to play the clavichord. It was followed by a smoother tone, with Corin showing off a millennium of practice. He walked in not surprised to see the broom and dust pan moving through the floor dancing to the beat of Corin's special music ability. That was her gift; her music caused objects to move around, often dancing to the beat. She had practiced it enough to get choirs done around the tower, and entertain guest that were visiting the Volturi.

Aro wanted to find a way to formulate this gift into a weapon somehow. He always thought someway her music could be used to move fire towards their enemy or something like that. Marcus, however still followed Didyme's wishes in using her special musical ability only for good, keeping it pure and innocent, that was what she wanted for all of her creations. Since her death, Aro seemed to have taken advantage of almost all of the vampires she had turned, except Corin. He sighed, as Corin practice her gift. It seemed so strange, he was starting to miss Didyme less, and miss Monique a bit more.

"Were you listening father?" Corin asked as she looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I was it was something…interesting." Marcus pointed out; it seemed to be Randall's middle name. If he was only able to describe his new son in one word it would be interesting. The music he liked, stories from his travel west as human, the stories he told from a century of being a nomad, and basically his entire personality was interesting. The most intriguing quality Marcus liked about him was the loyalty he had for his family, and just his family. He was loyal to Renata the most, he started seeing Corin as a little sister, and him as a leader. He liked Randall saw him as more of a leader then Aro. They were having a seemingly good time until a knock came on the door interrupting everything as always, Aro walked in.

"Can I come in?" He asked already in the room.

"Why not…" Marcus answered he came in invited or not anyway. Randall stood there nervously as Marcus smiled reading the relationships; it bothered Aro a great deal the way Randall saw Marcus above him.

"Corin, why don't you go check our mail box at the post office?" Marcus suggested, knowing Aro was annoyed with keeping a mail box separate from the rest of the Volturi.

"Sure," Corin answered with a smile. "Randall, do you want to come with me?"

"I don't see why not," Randall answered looking towards Aro nervously, and left with her.

"So what brings you here?" Marcus asked truly not caring.

"Feeling a bit lonely," as he heard Aro sigh.

"And I have no idea how that feels," Marcus murmured. "Is that what really brings you here? What about Caius and Anthenodora? " Couldn't he annoy them?

"I was. I got board yesterday so I agreed to go with them on Anthendora's driving lesson." Aro said as Marcus gave him a stunned look. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that in all my years I have never sunk to that level of having nothing to do." Marcus said so shocked he had to blink a few times. "So how was it?"

"Caius should be contributed with inventing the first mortar mouth." Aro sighed. "Just write one day he stalked a slave woman on her way home from getting water, that night he snuck in, bit her and three days later she started talking and hasn't stopped since. I swear from the time we got into the car in Volturra, all the way to Pisa there wasn't a moment of silence from her. I watched humans pass us and she kept on chattering, like there was no tomorrow. I pointed that out, and Caius's response was 'how dare they?' "

"You chose it." Marcus smiled with no sympathy.

"He was also paranoid, after three thousand years you would think Caius would have given it a chill. But he kept going on about slowing down because he saw a car ten kilometers ahead and was scared it would run into them. The worst was when we were in Cascina and a human cut her off almost running into her, causing us to pull over and spend fifteen minutes on convincing Caius not to kill him. We had to tell him that he wasn't trying to take over the vampire world by setting up a car crash to get us killed." Aro sighed annoyed. "The main reason I went there was to go to the cell phone company and see where one of our phone signals wasn't picking up."

"Who?" asked Marcus knowing Aro would be off guard.

"Alec," Aro said without thinking.

"I thought he was in Greece with his sister, and your wife," Marcus looked over, "visiting our sisters."

"No he's not, I sent him on a mission, he hasn't returned or sent word if the mission was accomplished. So I went to track his phone activity. The last time I talked to him, he was at a train station in Sibiu; I also found out that his debt card was used there for purchasing a lighter that day, then the activity from a couple museums; I assumed that it was sunny that day. The last text was to Jane, at the tourist center where he bought a map for 'The Suvara Sasilor Talmaciu Natural Reserve' where I assumed she was hiding. It went out of signal for awhile, then it came back to signal and it was cut off," Aro explained. "The phone was destroyed."

"Isn't that a national park in Romania?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Aro answered.

"Now, what did Sulpicia say before she left you?" Marcus asked, speaking to him like a child.

"She didn't leave me." Aro snapped.

"Fine, went on a holiday with all her possessions and the girl." Marcus humored Aro.

"If she finds out I put him in any danger she would make the move permeate, and she would have both the twins live with her," Aro answered. "But you know we have to make sure the Romanians don't expand, we've been doing that secretly for centuries. For fear Anthenodora would inform Sulpicia, I convinced Caius to buy Anthenodora a phone so she could call her new friend, Esme Cullen, anytime she wants, even thought of making arrangements for her to visit to get rid of her for a week," Aro explained. "Carlisle doesn't want to be my friend any more so I'm free to take advantage. Afterwards they went shopping because Caius found these ads and Anthenodora got this idea, that if I observe Caius, I can learn how to be a better husband." Marcus let out a smirk.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Aro asked as Marcus shook his head. "I ended up stuck in a store for three hours pushing a cart around listening to them bicker over every little thing. Which light bulbs are better, what paper towels are stronger, the best was at the end when Anthenodora told Caius his biggest problem is he doesn't know a thing about house work. This was after the big laundry detergent debate."

"After being married two thousand years, that's what she came up with as his biggest problem?" Marcus asked.

"I wondered the same thing," Aro rolled his eyes. "Finally, on the way home I got a call from Sulpicia, they pulled over and allowed me to talk to her alone. This time I could hear Lima behind her on the other line, while she went on about how I ignored her over the centuries. I wanted to ask Lima how's her Romanian."

"What makes you think I will have any sympathies towards you?" Marcus hissed at him, did he not get it, his wife was still alive. "Anyway, how are our old sisters doing?"

"Besides the change in diets?" Aro asked disgusted. "When we were at the trial how it, was all of their witness knew we had relations with vampires that had their diet, yet we did not?"

"They have been like that for a thousand years, old news." Marcus said straightly.

"You mean you knew?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I supposed when Carlisle was living with us, I could of mentioned his diet was nothing new but like everyone else I had a bet on when he's going to 'break', plus it never came up." Marcus shrugged. "Anyways, how are they taking the Aro and Sulpicia situation?"

"From what Lima said, they are all ticked at me, but keeping Jane out of it because she is just a child." Aro answered sarcastically.

"Oh, my," Marcus said as his eyes beamed.

"I know, she has been the highest ranking member for centuries and they are there expecting her to be the normal girl next store and treating her as such." Aro sighed.

"What did Hades use to say about getting immortal women ticked?" Marcus asked.

"That is how the legend of Tartarus came into being," Aro answered. "What harm can, five really upset immortal women do?"

"Aro, you been around for three thousand years, I'd say you had a good round." Marcus sighed. "Besides isn't keeping them happy part of the secret rules we set for ourselves?"

"Yes, we decided at the very beginning, if we keep our sisters alive and happy the vampire world would continue thinking we are just. That is why we scared them into going to North America, informing them of the newborn wars, calming how it destroyed the immortal ways. It is why we let them keep the fugitive and the three werewolves under the conditions. As low as it felt, we paid for the three moon children to have the same symbol of our creator."

"I am sure that is not the lowest thing you done to remain ruler." Marcus said shaking his head.

"You mean keeping that Horus from easing our memories; I don't know what vampire got rid of him but by watching his creations made me want to send Chelsea." Aro said shaking his head.

"Whose friends with them," Marcus said. "And that's not what I am talking about. Hecate called to talk with Caius."

"About what?" Aro asked.

"Some vampire wants to give them electricity and running water." Marcus explained.

"Their loyalty makes us look good," Aro sighed. "They still hold the ancient ways, and I would like to keep them living that lifestyle."

"They still host nomads, that is where they got this idea, from what I hear their added members have a family trade that made them rather wealthy." Marcus explained. "And a new part of the deal has been added. The coven of the vampire that is doing this wants them to arrange for him to meet Heidi."

"That works for our benefit, Anthenodora wouldn't want Heidi to travel without her, and that would make Caius go as well. Caius can 'supervise' what this vampire is putting in on the island, and make sure they remain independent and not have any way in knowledge of the outside world." Aro said trying to think of ideas to keep their sisters' loyalty. "It's been working, immortal children it was the creators fault, the new world, tell them it's dangerous and vampires there are disgraceful for their newborn armies. They don't need to know about the nomadic areas."

"Fine, what are the arrangements for the werewolves?" Marcus asked.

"I have set up rules on that, they aren't allowed to leave the country without three vampire chaperones, one for each of them. That is not including the fugitive," Aro said, that would prevent them from being harm. "That will help us locate other civilized children of the moon, so we can deal with them."

"Fine, will your wife be living there while this is happening?" Marcus asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what Sulpicia's problem is, and this point I don't care." Aro admitted.

"Of course you don't, or else you wouldn't be talking to me about it." Marcus answered.

"What?" Aro asked confused.

"Aro, this may be a hard concept for you to grasp but your well being is not the center of my life, and I have to ask what makes you think I would want to sit here and listen to you whine about your wife, whom you've ignored for the past couple centuries. In case you haven't noticed, my wife has been dead for eight centuries today?" Marcus asked just as Aro went silent.

"I always wanted to ask this, but why did she want to leave?" Aro said as they came to that subject.

"She wanted to have control over her coven." Marcus answered.

"But you were around first," Aro pointed out to him.

"And she was related to you," Marcus reminded. "This was the same woman who would ask any visiting male if they were interested in one of her daughters as a mate, or ask the women what qualities does she have that would appeal to Eleazar. Anyway, changing the subject, why didn't you get Felix to come back and rescue Alec, even though he is staying at the Cullens, he is still part of the guard?"

"Well, I just got a letter from him today and Felix sort of….." Aro sighed as he became lost in words.

"Sort of what…?" Marcus asked.

"Felix quit," Aro answered.

"Of course he did, after finding out the stunt you pulled on us," Corin busted in, full of rage.

"Corin, are you alright?" Marcus asked worried about his daughter as she gave Aro looks of pure hate.

"What is your problem?" Aro asked noticing a crumbled piece of paper in her hand.

"You know exactly what my problem is?" She screeched as Randall came running in to restrain Corin and pulled her to the other room.

"Does it annoy you that he views your authority higher than mine?" Aro asked.

"No, and why would I?" Marcus asked. "Aro, I hate to break it to you, but after centuries of you not noticing, I am afraid I have to point it out. I don't care, I never had cared and I never will care. Can you get that? I do not care. Now do you mind leaving so I can tend to my daughter," Marcus then looked at the letter Corin was carrying. He paused for a short moment and folded it up.

"Who is it from?" Aro asked.

"Eleazar," Marcus answered solemnly. "Aro, I would like to remind your wild fire spreads quickly and point out that the vampire world is small."

"What does that letter say?" Aro demanded.

"I would tell you what it is, but I don't want to, and even if I did it would be none of your business. Now, do you mind leaving? I have my daughter to attend to." Marcus said firmly, and with that Aro left.

Marcus went to the hall way that had the four rooms: one for Chelsea and Afton, Renata and soon Rendell, and Corin, followed by his own room as well. He came to Corin who was on the phone in a deeply hurt voice.

"Who is it?" Marcus asked.

"Carrie, she saw what happened," Randall answered.

"Thank you," Corin said hanging up.

"She canceled her flight to the United States, she and Balistan are coming to get me out of here," Corin said as she went to her closet and threw clothes into her suitcase. "I don't think I can stay here any longer, and live with these lies. Did you see what the letter said? It all makes perfect sense now."

"Shocking, I guess we know why Felix resigned," Marcus said a little too casual.

"You're acting as casual as if you…" Corin stopped and looked towards her father, her own creator's mate. "How long have you known?"

"A few months now," Marcus answered. "I figured it out during the trial of Rainy Day back in January. After I read the relationship from Eleazar to Felix, then notice how strange it wasn't the same form Felix to Eleazar. That was when I put the final piece in my mind."

"That means Edward Cullen knows," Randall said. "Is that why….."

"Yes," Marcus answered. "I talked to him afterwards."

"You knew, and you haven't done anything about it?" Corin hissed furiously. "You know he killed your wife and he's still…."

"Corin, look at the situation, I can't take revenge," Marcus told her calmly. "Do me a favor, pack and leave. Carrie is on her way to pick you up, join the French in Auvergne. You might find it interesting." Marcus informed as he slowly calmed her. "That's all you can really do about it." Corin nodded, she knew Marcus was right. "Randall, please come with me for a moment."

"What do you want me to do?" Randall asked as soon as they found some privacy.

"Get Renata, you two do have a mission you were assigned to." Marcus informed Randall, as he nodded. "I highly advice you don't come back. Chelsea and Afton are now visiting the oldest man in the world, and I am going to wait for their return."


	25. Chapter 18: Freindships

Friendships

I decided to wait until Heather has reached the age of twenty, so that way, we can be the same age. It would also help me learn to control myself, so I have what it takes to control myself when I tasted her blood. It would be hard, but it was something vampires mastered. Carlisle did, despite never having tasted human blood in his life. Jasper's friend, Peter stopped in the middle of feeding to let the change take coarse. So it had to be a lot easier than it seemed. That meant I had to wait two and a half years. After eight centuries two years seemed rather small, but two and half years can be vital to a human. The pressure to insure that she doesn't get sick, or she doesn't get in a car crash, or that she doesn't stay underwater long, or she doesn't get struck by lightning; thirty months seemed like a lot, but being a fighter, I was sure this was something I could do. It would be watching her, for three days in pain that would be hard. I was wondering if I could handle her being a newborn; that also seemed hard. Yet, Bella was a newborn and she was alright.

"Felix, you got something." Rosalie yelled.

I was preparing for the school fieldtrip to Vancouver that Esme helped organized it. I originally didn't plan to go because Heather said the end of the year trips were stupid, and saw no point in going. Then someone anonymously paid for her fee making her become instantly excited and looking forward to it, that made me want to go too. I finished packing for her around four, on Thursday; then I went down hoping I got a letter of apology written from Demetri. I had been friends with him, at his back for six hundred years, the only time I can't make it; he shuts me out. If he had a mate he would understand, part of me felt our over half a millennium of being best friends was my fault because he has done things for me as well, but I needed to be Heather's best friend now, and hope that he finds a mate to be best friends with as well.

"That's the UPS man," Alice said as Emmett went to answer the door when I came down to join the rest of the coven. We smelled two scents, Carlisle looked around as we smelled two floral scents; earlier Alice had mentioned one of Carlisle's friends coming with a mate. She didn't mention his name, because he wanted to surprise him. Carlisle respected those wishes by not asking. They were waiting somewhere until the UPS man at the door left.

"We have three deliveries, one for Carlisle Cullen, another for Rosalie Hale and one for the Cullen family," the man explained coming in.

"I'm Rosalie," Rosalie came forward as the man handed her a small rectangular shaped package.

"It's from them," She smiled towards Emmett as she sat, and awed at the next thing coming in.

The man then brought in a large rolled up rug, and put it in Carlisle's arms.

"This is from a 'He-Cat Y-p-o-k-o-s-m-o-s' I ain't even going to pronounce it. Same address as her package."

"Ypokosmos, Greek for Underworld," I explained as Carlisle nodded.

"And this," the man set a large box, that clattered when it sat down, with a verity of scents coming through the air.

"For the Cullen Family, from the Ye-poke-moses. Sign and we will be on our way." Carlisle signed for the packages as the man left.

"Felix, what is this?" Carlisle asked as he took the package and unrolled a large rug.

"It's a peace offering, to your coven," I explained as Carlisle opened the box filled with red clay bottles with black animals on them, it was the kind of bottles normally found in a museum at the Ancient Greek Exhibits. He took one with a lion, and opened it up to smell it. "Its blood; each of them have refrigeration directions, something we never had to use before."

"Felix, you got a letter," Alice said handing it to me from the package. It was another one from Jane. I wrote to her about Alec calling and about as Heather as well. I put it in my pocket as the family went through the blood, and Rosalie opened a package to find a picture album and her mother's pearl necklace as well as two letters.

"These are from their wives," she smiled excitedly, "Nikki plans to call tonight, he was only in the fifth grade last time I saw him."

I looked over to see Carlisle with a letter. "Before you read it, ask me what I need to do to accept this friendship offering."

"Send her a gift, then a gift from the entire coven to their coven." I explained as the door bell rang. It was probably them, I went up to put my letter from Jane in a bag, then check my email. Demetri had not sent me anything to say he was sorry for not understanding. Why is he being so stubborn? I sighed and went back down, not wanting to have to wait another second to see Heather once again.

Heather was my life, she was the exact opposite of the immortal woman Demetri and I would chase after in Europe. For most of my life I had been surrounded by women of superior beauty. Women with smooth marvel skin, that had hourglasses as bodies, their breast showing in their lace dresses, all pronouncing their immortal beauty. Women with faces that would caused car crashes from the human men driving by, with soft graceful cheeks and enchanting eyes that would swoon at one mention of being part of the Volturi guard. Women, who were smart, traveled the world ten or twenty times that could recite any play or poem. They would often come to Volterra showing off the jewels and riches collected from their feedings, and 'the black market'. They were strong, some survived the wars of the South, lost mates, and watched their covens slaughtered yet held it through. Some had stories about becoming vampires that gave anyone chills, yet still wanted to use me for a good time. Some could lift five or ten cars like it was picking up a sack of fathers. These were the women who would surround me, often admiring my muscles begging me to take them. It has never worked out beyond that weekend, or beyond that one night, which should have been saying something.

Then after a short few months of living a life I never thought I'd lead. I meet this girl, with a bean pole body, who wore both braces and glasses, had acne, and frizzled hair. She has never been beyond the State of Washington, except once with her father, and that ended in him being arrested. She has not a penny to her name, and not an item that wasn't previously owned. She has a hard time handling high school and completely unsure on what she wants. She gets embarrassed at the drop of a hat, and has way too much stress to even enjoy a board game. She also sees me nothing more than a shield and only asked for my protection, yet she has become my soul reason of existence.

Heather was the exact opposite of the females I have had before, she did not have the personality of any of my friends with benefits, of course that never had worked out with them. Like Ilona Pointatowski of the Orlicke Hory Mountain Coven, formally of a nomadic coven until her creator found a mate and formed another coven with her. She was an immortal woman from Poland, and had a gift of being liked by all. The first time she stole my wallet, Demetri went to get it back. That was when she had a one-night stand with him. We saw each other often through the centuries; Chelsea could never break the ties she had with her creator, and found it near impossible to even touch the loyalty her creator had towards her. The last time was when we were gathering witness against the Cullens. She said no for three reasons, Marcus had told the leader of her old coven to remain in Europe, which was strange because he seemed anxious to help the Volturi, and later changed his mind after Marcus talked with him. Another was because her brother's friend warned her about the whereabouts on someone on the other side, and that had her worried for a life of someone she never met. Then finally, Irina asked to keep her present coven out, calming it would be too emotional to watch the fight for her creator's mate. I thought that was strange, but anyway after one last round I went back to searching for more vampires. I wanted to be her mate, but we could never get that attachment for each other, she was also very honest in not feeling the same way.

Now, she was at the Cullen's door, with a tall dark hair vampire's arms around her, shielding her in a protective manner, indicating right away, he was able to be her mate, something many vampires I know tried to accomplished but failed. Something I tried to be, but wasn't successful. I wondered what he said to convince her, how long did he chase after her. Ilona stood next to him, proudly, with her sunshine blonde hair, pulled in a bun, wearing jeans and a tight blue sweater, something different from her short skirts, and low cut tops.

"Alistair," Carlisle said a little shock, as he shook his hand. "This is a surprise." I notice the Cullens part in two directions, like most people did when she walked into a room. I could tell she was nervous the way she looked up towards me.

"Hi, Carlisle, I came to make up for abandoning you, and introduced you to someone." He said quickly as she stepped forward. "This is Ilona Pointatowski...my mate." It was clear he was grateful to have her heart. It was one many of the Volturi guard had tried to earn, yet failed to do so. I thought of saying something, but if I came with Heather, wrapped around my arm the way she was with this Alistair and she was there. I wouldn't want her to come down causing discomfort. I smiled, she smiled back and I went to pick up Heather. As she introduced herself, it seemed her English has approved a bit since last time I talked with her. I wondered how long this Alistair chased after her until she agreed.

Heather worked at a tiny grocery store near the school. I drove up with my car, and liked we plan I went in to get her. I notice she was checking a customer out. She was rather rude to Heather; I couldn't help it but let out a small hiss as she told Heather she doesn't know what she was doing. After the bitch left, Heather looked up and smiled at me taking off her apron.

"Come with me to the back," She smiled happily as I followed her to a door that said 'Employees only'. Two minutes later she came out and led me to the snack isle. It felt a little strange being in a grocery store, she smiled as she picked up a box filled with these things called 'Snow Caps'.

"What would you like?" Heather asked as she held a small basket.

"For…?" I asked.

"The trip, I brought a bag with me, figured we can fill it with our favorite snacks so we don't get hungry." She explained.

"I don't like snacks," I answered as she gave me a strange look.

"Everyone likes snacks," Heather said stunned. "It's a long bus ride; you're going to get hungry."

"I doubt it," I answered firmly, "but how about you pick out some for me."

"Okay," She said giving me a strange look. "I do have to admit, never met a guy that didn't like snacks."

"I can pay for it," I assured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

'_Only been saving money for the last eight centuries, and very rarely spent it._' I thought to myself. "Yes, I am sure," I said as I led her to the checkout line and drove her to the bus where a great number of students were already waiting.

Some of these people, I just can't relate too. It was hard for me to consider myself as one of them. Going from a knight, to almost-lord, to a vampire, to an executor, and now a student; in which it was a very hard task to handle. Yet, the Cullens had asked me to go to school, and graduate from high school. So as much as standing in a crowd with these air-heads, like Brittney Snow and her little gang that was checking each other's hair to look absolutely perfect. Or, Missy who had a streak of purple hair and wore all black, trying to act tough with that big ugly noise ring that was smack in the middle of her face looking like a silver wart. She showed up drunk, Esme had to call Charlie and have him come and take her from the trip. She acted all cool getting arrested. I was pretty sure, Kelly, who was half of Missy's size could take her on.

Jasper dropped off Kelly, who was going on the eighth graders trip to Portland; also by an anonymous donor. Unlike Heather, I knew who the anonymous donors are; it was Jasper's friends who stole money so they can pay for her trip. They planned to watch her that day in order to get to know her. They were planning to change her when she was eighteen, simply because the French wanted to change her when she was twenty. It was like a vampire completion, and Jasper had taken sides with them. I think the three got a little offended when Aldric said how those created for newborn armies were a waist of venom, making Jasper more than happy to watch Kelly for them. They never mentioned their creator, or sister was killed by solders in the south.

The bus had come, and Amber was having a conversion with Esme about breaking up with Alan. Esme was hoping for that, because Alan didn't want Amber to go to college. She also told Esme she wanted to be a nurse, so Esme arranged with Carlisle for Amber to volunteer. Amber's parents dropped her off, coming in an old beat-out car to meet the famous Mrs. Cullen that has done so much for their daughter. All she did was convince Amber to break up with her loser boyfriend and become a nurse. They seemed to be grateful that Esme had inspired their daughter so much.

We got on the charter bus; I sat next to Heather as another car showed up late. I then felt a foal stench as Leah Clearwater came in a nice car, with kakis and a nice shirt that made Heather shake her head and turned. Seth then got on the bus, shook Jasper's hand as Mrs. Coller collected him and Natalie's permission slips. They then took a seat behind us.

"Guess who paid for Natalie." Heather whispered. "I just hope she doesn't get too depended and he breaks her heart."

"She's smart, Seth's a good guy." I said as I helped her get comfortable.

"Speaking of heart breakers, look whose here." Heather whispered. I looked over to see Ethan come on the bus, he smiled at Heather, and with a wink he sat down in front of us.

"You're going to be mine by the end of this trip," Ethan said to himself, I snarled back in a voice low enough for vampires to hear, "Back down buddy, turning twenty, she's spoken for." I notice Jasper and Esme turned to look at me when I said that.

"Alright, everyone's here; let me explain what's going on." Mr. Helpler started as soon as he finished Ethan looked over to her sleeking his hair, smiling at her.

"Long time no see eh? Missed ya…" He said with a smile that made me want to punch him.

"Then why did you break up with me?" Heather asked annoyed.

"I thought you didn't have time for me." Ethan backed up.

"My Mom was released from prison, of course I was occupied." Heather said as I heard a hiss. I looked over to see Natalie obviously disapproving of him.

"I'm sorry, I should have understood." Ethan said as I heard a human coming up. I looked up to see Tiffany Newton with a color guard magazine. That distracted her, making Ethan face front and watch the movie Mr. Tolteo picked out. It was an hour after driving Heather was asleep on my arm. I went to open my letter, reading in the dark night.

_Dear Felix,_

_Well, to start off, I got your letter about Alec. I do not know what that was about, because I talked to him and he was in Volterra. So you were half right about him, he was in Volterra; but he wasn't mad at me. He was just depressed. Well, that's how he sounded. I just hung up with him; I could tell something was wrong. I will get to that later, I want the Cullens to do a favor for me. I think it would sound better coming from you with my history with them._

_Anyway to start this letter off Caius ruins everything. It's his prejudice against werewolves, and the law that says we must kill them. It doesn't protect vampires at all, just makes us more ignorant. To explain, I am going to start off were I left my last letter._

_Well, after I mailed it, we had a little run in with the coven of vampires that is putting electricity on the island. Beyza was right, they do have a prejudice against werewolves, like most vampires. I found myself defending them (and I did not use my powers). I think knowing it was there, that made them back off. Then one of them called Beyza a dog toy, and acted like it was so dangerous when Alexander attack. If he was a vampire, the reaction would have been perfectly normal. _

_Luckily, Fred, who they call the newborn which he really is not, they just joke because he thought it was such an accomplishment when he said he's been a vampire a year and a half last time they met. Then found out Hecate living for four millenniums. Anyway, when he came to his brothers, they started going off on all these stereotypes we have of werewolves. How they are uncivilized, incapable of learning and how vampires are must do what it takes to avoid these creatures. I notice Fred nodded and looked towards me as I rolled my eyes, it seemed the Hales were use to this treatment from vampires. He mouthed to me 'It's not true is it'. I smiled shaking my head. _

'_Is it common for vampires to believe this?' he mouthed. I nodded as he smiled. That was when the leader, Harof, this large Viking vampire recognized Fred's curiosity towards the Hales. Then instead of installing a prejudice, he let Fred talk to them. Then I called Gisbert, Hecate called Aro, and talked with Matthias on how Nikki and Alexander's sister had received the great blessing. My first thoughts went with this skinny Arabic woman that came to their home the other day, with this awful smell, and they referred to her as their sister. She looked sorrowed; I wondered what kind of blessing is that? I will get to that with my request._

_Anyway, it turns out it is a good thing Harof let the werewolves work with Fred. Because they are in charge of their finances, the Hale brothers' father was a banker, so Alexander handles all their finances, Nikki, works on their automotive, and Aysun also does the translations. They agreed to communicate with Fred while he found a way to engineer this project under the conditions. It is self-operated from humans, and natural resources (Hecate also requested it wasn't that green color he mention, because it doesn't go with the color pattern of their home, he chuckled at that). Plus as animal drinkers, the products he is using can't be made in a way that has made humans suffered. Fred left agreeing to that, I sort of liked him. He liked me too, said I reminded him of a friend of his, the way I saw through the false reputation of werewolves. I asked him about this friend, he says he doesn't know her whereabouts but his one brother's mate's sister's cousins might give him a clue on what happened to her. They invited him to a vampire wedding, were he plans to find out. I told him good luck, and hope his friend is still alive. _

_On our way back to the island, we went to another one where they picked up Mela and Hector, who were on a date. It was kind of strange, Mela is physically a year younger than me, and Hector is a year older than me. Yet, they are perfect for each other, if Mela was a human, they would say it is illegal for one to be married so young. Their sepia wedding picture does look strange, she looks like a child yet, she has no problem making out with her Hector in public. She also bought me a gift; it was a shade of pink nail polish. She insisted on painting my nails while on deck._

_While we were doing this 'girl-friend bonding' as she liked to call it, I took a chance and asked her. "Mela, is it strange being married so young?"_

"_Since when, is four-hundred and fifteen years 'old' young?" She asked letting out a giggle. "I know physically it's not okay, but I am healthy no matter what, why must I put life on hold because I got the blessing at thirteen, and not when I was older? It's not like Hecate had any choice to wait."_

"_How did you get changed at thirteen?" I asked._

"_How did you get changed at fourteen?" She asked._

"_You go first," I looked up and smiled. _

"_Alright, since we are now best friends, I'll tell you." She looked out onto the ocean, silent for a minute, I think it was the first time I saw her without a smile. I wondered what caused that change of face. She looked back at me, I could tell after that deep breath I would have to tell her my story afterwards. _

"_I was born in a small fishing village on an island in the Ilone Sea. We lived a very simple life, each morning, I helped my mother make breakfast, said good bye to my father as he went fishing. I went to school in the morning, which was run by my church then came home and helped my mother make dinner in the afternoon." She smiled looking up then looked straight at me. "Then one night, I was around twelve, our village was pillage by pirates from the Barbary States. My family tried to fight them but they were killed. I saw my parents stabbed right in front of me before they took my sister and me captive. They only took the girls, because they wanted girls, in their youth. They wanted them to be old enough to do work, young enough to not remember any sense of freedom. They took my sister, Zenaide, and I as captives as well as many of the other village girls. They took a great deal of us from different islands. The youngest girl was around ten the oldest hostage being in her mid-twenties. _

_We were placed into ships below the hold with shackles to our ankles, so we couldn't crawl up to escape at night. During the day, we were placed into two groups; I was with the group of younger girls. We were often given harsh choirs such as scrubbing the deck, serving the captain, and cleaning up after those nasty beings. They watched our every moved, not one minute we were alone with our shackles so they could keep a good eye on us. They were training us, you could say. _

_Zenaide was with the other girls, she didn't do choirs, they wanted to make sure they remained pretty, while the younger of us learned to work. We were also starved, given no more than a piece of bread a day. They said girls who didn't eat much got sold for more in the markets. The most miserable about my captivity was the lack of sunlight. I would envy the sun and the moonlight as I had lain with my sister watching it peak through the boards of wood. One of them was nice to us, well until….my sister suffered a lot more than me; it was unbearable when he made me watch.' She said as she let out a painful sniff._

'_It was shortly after that she stopped eating, and refused to do anything. Since she was unwilling to cooperate, she was forced to walk the plank. That meant I had to survive alone, the worst was when we started to reach the Laconian Gulf, leaving Greece. That was when the Maniots had attacked the ship carrying us. I still have a clear picture of my rescuer. He was tall, with thick black hair and a muscular body. He was dressed in mismatched clothes, when he came down to the hold and killed the man carrying the keys. Even though he was another pirate, he was an angel, and when he found my key first he released me. He helped me get through a cannon hole into a row boat. That was when more cannons came through directly over me, causing the ship to burn. I stayed in the boat as I heard their screams. It was later, that the ship attacking burned, making me the only survivor. _

_I sailed for days, to uncharted territory; this was the first I ever went beyond my tiny fish town. It was night time, when I saw a tiny light coming below me, and at a shark. That was when I first saw Hecate rise; I thought she was a mermaid from the way she sparkled from the rising sun. She then pointed to the island where she and Matthias were having a romantic getaway. It was the first land I had seen in weeks. I was hungry, and thirsty. But I fell asleep on the sands. I was awakened in a tiny cabin where they were staying, Matthias had cooked me something to eat. I ate it in a hurry, as she and Matthias just watched me. I then cried in their laps, as I told my story. Matthias nodded with understanding as he comforted me. I fell asleep in his lap as Hecate made a bed for me to lie on.'_

_The next morning I woke up, with a high fever. It turns out I developed scurvy from them; Hecate sighed and told me I had enough troubles. She and Matthais got into an argument, because he wanted to take me to a doctor. She said I need something good to happened. He said she should let me wait and see if I have a chance. She hushed him, I never saw a woman order her husband to let her through. She came up touched my forehead and said she would be proud to have me as a daughter. Then three days later, here I am. I thought they were nuts as I went through it. But now, I get the point.'_

"_What did you bring with you?" I asked as Mela finished her story._

"_Joy, I was a joyful child, and I knew that joy was inside me even when they brought me down, and even during those nights. I kept my joy, made sense I kept it afterwards. You got to find joy in life. They say, when you tell your story, it has to have a point. My point is, find joy in life." She smiled as I smiled back; I then told her my story. Aysun and Beyza were listening in on it as well, they all thought my gift made perfect sense. _

_When we got back, everyone was preparing for the Egyptians, they were coming that morning and there was much to do. The Hales made sure the cottage was clean, and the surf equipment was organized. We had to freshen the flowers in the garden, sweep the court yard, get blood jars from the storage house so Charalampos can prepare them for the andron, Alexander and Nikki were bringing their record player to play music. I was assigned to help Monroe bring blood from the storing house which is only thirty kilometer from the house. We vampires had no trouble. She brought a package, from their friends in India who sent them tiger's blood in a beautiful vase. _

_Monroe is very different from the rest of the sisters, she is chronically and physically the youngest, seventeen when she was changed but could pass off in her mid-twenties. She is very quiet; never spoke more than a word up until the nineteenth century. She was the closest with Caius before the coven had split; apparently Caius liked Monroe's quietness and her allowing him to speak for her. Which is quit strange considering later Caius went for Anthenodora, who talks nonstop. I wanted to know Monroe's story, but it is wrong to ask an elder such a personal question. So I tried to talk around to it._

"_We keep them out a certain temperatures, to keep the blood fresh. Fred says he can find a way to keep the room at the same temperature no matter what."_

"_Why is he doing this?" I asked._

"_Finding use in his immortality, which is good, then it's not seen as a curse." She said simply. _

"_I saw it as a curse, even those back then it was considered being a divan gift I saw it as a curse. I guess you have to understand my story, I was the daughter of very wealthy people, if you believe so." She said happily. "We lived under the reign of Alexander the Great, my family was originally from Israel, but after being exiled into Babylon my ancestors moved to the Greek city, Thessaloniki due to becoming merchants. My real name is Mormolykeia, Hades and Persephone called me Mormo for short. My father had become a great merchant, and was well off due to the wars King Alexander has provided along with great trade routes. So we didn't care about being minorities, because we were very well off. _

_I was seventeen when a nice, young, prosperous Hebrew came in, with good aspects set before him. His name was Ichaob. He was charming, since he was an Israelite like us, and he was a foreigner, like us even after four generations of living in Greece, we were still considered foreigners. I knew him only for a couple days, after my father asked if he could take my hand in marriage. He said yes, which I was looking forward to, I wanted to have everything. I wanted to be a wife, and mother very badly. I wanted a baby, oh yes I did, a baby was what I wanted the most. After the wedding, he told me there were building the city of Alexandria, and he thought it was too good of an opportunity to pass up for trade, not to mention the number of Jewish families moving there will be good. I agreed to go with him; we were on the road when we came to a group of bandits. That was when he stopped." Monroe stopped there, she was silent for a minute, it was a very long minute. _

"_He got down, and asked me to come with him. He knew them, 'Is this her?" one of them asked._

'_Yes, isn't she good?'_

"_She's not the prettiest sight, but she would be good for house choirs."_

"_Well, she could be more than that," Ichaob said as he pulled me down. 'I asked him what is going on, he said I am his wife and he will do as he says, I told him not until he tells me what was happening. I snapped at him, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.' She was silent for a moment, a very long moment. "Some time in this occurrence, my throat got slit. I could hear Ichaob, he said, 'Guess, we can't get a good price on her now.'_

'_Well, there will be another one more cooperative in the next town.' He sighed as he left with his friends thinking I was dead. I wanted to be, it was midday, the sun was full and it was summer. I could hear the breath coming from my lungs to my punctured throat as my tong became a dessert dry. I prayed to get this burden off of me as I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Empusa and Liama staring at me with their red eyes. _

'_This must be the one they were talking about," Empusa sighed._

'_Poor dear,' Lima said with blood coming from her lips. "We should give her something." _

'_What do you have?' I heard a voice from a distance as they stepped back. I then saw Persephone come up with Hecate, I didn't know who she was but I thought she was an angel coming to save me. She stood there, and looked at the girls. I never believed in the gods or goddesses that the others worshiped, so I was fearful._

"_She looked like she suffered, poor thing," Persephone sighed... Then three days later, I was awake in the caves, the opening to my throat was still there." She then showed me the mark, it was a slit opening, and if you had observed it long enough you could see inside her dry throat. Aro, and Sulipica were in Italy, hiding, the other coven was broken, either dead or running from the Romanians. They were kind to me, but it still hurt to talk, so I didn't, but I did find a close connection with Caius, he told me his story. I let him speak for me, because it gave him control over something. I learn to communicate through jesters and sometimes I used Aro._

_The year was eighteen twenty-two. I was walking along the road, and then I came along the spot where it happened. The mountain side I was left on still remained in the wilderness. I heard a strange sound, it was a baby crying. I looked over to see a beautiful brown hair baby boy left on the mountain, covered with a thick black cloth. He was the most beautiful being that took my heart and soul from me when I first laid eyes on him. I was breathless at the sight._

"_I was watching him, to see if the mother came back." I looked over to see Charalmos behind me._

"'_No one has claimed him,' you said, as you touch my shoulder, I turned to see this handsome amber-eyed nomad who was watching the boy from a distance, I realized you were the one who gave him the coat._

"_I told you she has been away long enough, it's time we find a good human family to take him in.' I explained. 'She gave me a long stair, and put the baby against her chest taking him away.' _

'_I finally had what I longed to have for one and a half millenniums, I wasn't going to give him away. I went for centuries thinking I couldn't be a mother, and then out of nowhere my Hector came, in my arms falling asleep against my chest as he filled my heart with joy. I took my Hector to the island. It seemed all of them, all of them, except for Mela thought I should take him to a human family. Sitmantio said he might have even found one. I then spoke, saying no, he is my child. It left them all airless, I then left, and met was Charamos, were we raised Hector until he was fifteen and I turned him to a vampire. I was going to wait, but then….I'll let him tell you why he chose that age. Now, here is the point, it seemed like my immortality was a curse, for years and years I thought of it as a curse, but if it didn't happened that baby would of died. I turned it into a blessing by choosing for it not to be a curse. Whether it is a blessing or a curse, you have to decide and it is what you make of it._

"Well, you and Emmett have a good time," Esme said hanging up after Rosalie reviled her plans to spend the weekend with Neveah in a cabin they rented. I already knew they were planning on doing something, Heather told me earlier. It was around one in the morning, I listen to Heather breath softly and silently as Seth let out a snort behind me and Ethan grunted making a loud and anxious noise. I couldn't help but watch Heather, she seemed so peaceful. I haven't seen humans sleep in centuries, nor do I have any memory of being asleep. It looked rather boring, but Heather's closed eyes made her seemed so calmed and at ease. It seemed no troubles had existed at that moment, as she unknowingly had I wrapped around her fingers and at her will and mercy. I came from a time where women were seen above, and at the same time they were treated like little children, and were thought to have their lives controlled by men. It was strange how she controlled my life without her knowledge.

"Felix, did you let Emmett do your schedule?" Esme asked looking over, that question caught me by surprised.

"He said something about making sure I am eligible." I answered as she let out a sigh, I didn't know or care what classes I was taking next year. He was all into this eligibility thing and took over my schedule.

"Can I see it?" She asked nervously as I handed it to her.

"He needs to take a language, what did he put him in?"

"Italian….why not put you in Danish?" Esme said erasing the mark.

"They don't have that one, and that's my native language." I reminded her, and that's what I would be in if they had it, considering I would know more than the teacher.

"In the four months you have lived with us, you had made that very clear." Jasper said. "Did you put yourself in Italian?"

"Kind of," I answered, as Jasper let out a laugh. "When I first signed up for Spanish you made me change it."

"Which is where Felix is going to go," Esme said marked the paper.

"I know that one too," I said simply.

"Southern wars…?" Jasper asked.

"No Eleazar," I answered. "He insisted on teaching me long before that."

"How close were you and Eleazar?" Esme turned back with curiosity.

"Not very, Aro kept us distanced, why?"

"Carlisle said when he lived with the Volturi his main job was to tutor the guard and the wives." Esme said as I nodded.

"That's how I learned English, so I can talk to her," I said glancing towards Heather; she didn't know any other languages.

"Yes, Anthenodora already knew some sonnets Caius taught her. Anyway, Carlisle told me how Eleazar would talk to him about you, wanted to know how you were progressing. He also had a meeting with him and Aro where he said he should have a say in your curriculum."

"Eleazar was always strange," I answered simply. Which was true, he always had this strange concern for me. I would wonder why, but I really didn't care or think much of it. He always acted like he had something to say, like he was keeping something back. I shrugged, maybe it was just the fact Aro created me the night his creator was killed. I smiled at the conclusion, going back to my letter without giving it a second thought.

'_Remember the Egyptians from Rice Mills Trial, well, they haven't forgotten it either. They arrived around noon that day, before the human fishers came home. They were able to find the island with Stamatio sending messages to Amun's mind. Then Empusa and Agatha went to join Stamatio as he went down to meet his brother and the rest of his coven. I first notice Amun and Stamatio coming in, talking like brothers talk. They were followed by Agatha merely telling Benjamin about everything that we had plan for their weekend stay, as soon as they made it to the top Tia came up and hugged Aysun and Beyza. Lastly, Kebi came up chatting with Empusa when she came Kebi looked up, her eyes widen as she came across Sulpicia and I, as her shocked face became a wide smile. I glanced behind me to see Sulipica with the same expression in her eyes. I could tell these women recognized each other as lost girlfriends who longed for each other's company._

"_Sulipica!" Kebi yelled as her coven mates looked over to see them in a loving embraced which led to Kebi taking Sulipica by the arm. I then notice the other three glares at me, I noticed Benjamin and Tia quickly step in front of the Hales in a protective manner they looked at them confused. Then a heavy wind came ruining my hair. _

_It wasn't long until things began to calm down, there were arguments of course. The Hales tried to calm the situation as Stamatio explained to Amun how we came to visit. It then led to Hecate and Amun arguing that we need to accept that the Volturi and the Greeks are family, no matter how bad things get. Then Kebi finally stood up and said: "Amun, I had to spend a month with your strange animal drinking friends scared for my life; you can stand a weekend with mine.' That concluded their decision to stay, but with a warning for me to keep my distance. I have to admit it was a little insulting to see Benjamin and Tia become protective of the Hales with my presence, but as I think about it, their reaction made perfect since._

_Afterwards, I went to Agatha and Sophia's room to get ready for the party. We each had a different color of fabric that we used to make cute little cocktail dresses. Sulipica had weaved me this dark red silk knowing that made me feel absolutely beautiful. Mela must think I was Marisa Allasi, Countess of Bergolo because she and Agatha left me a lot of room in my bosom area, I could barely hold it up. So guess who I ran who can mend it perfectly to fit my body? Sulipica. She was setting with Kebi, both wearing long tunic worn in the ancients, jumping up instantly when she saw me coming to her holding this dress, she quickly grabbed me and lead me into our room, followed by Kebi. Who she explained in Greek along the way._

_I think Kebi was nervous about me; Sulipica of course had no problem measuring out the fabric she was going to have to cut off so my breasts would fit the dress. It was strange how she wasn't even looking as she did this. I also couldn't help but notice Kebi was a bit uncomfortable around me. She was practically shaking when Sulipica asked her to hold me up while she went to get a needle and thread. They talked a bit, as she sewed me into the dress. She then went to her box and got some fabric to make sleeves (how did she know I would be more comfortable if the dress had sleeves). She then made a joke on how Anthenodora would worry that her daughter would want to wear the dress too low as she got me a ribbon mending sleeves. She then smiled, as she was able to make sure the dress fit my boobs without even looking, I thanked her and she suggested I walked back to the room. That was when Sophia insisted on doing my hair, and I had to let her, while Agatha quickly made some jewelry to match. _

_I walked in with them, where I met Mela who wore a pink dress, and came in with me arm to arm. We were all arm to arm, happily coming in to the party past a homemade sign that said 'The Siren Reunion'. They were all sitting under it, on a table out in the court yard surrounded by torches laughing and giggling over old stories. I swear I never seen Sulpicia so carefree with shark blood in a wine glass as her and Kebi smiled close to each cheek to cheek, happily wearing old ancient himation and peplos dresses._

_I then looked to the other side at the corner of the fountain to see Aysun, Beyza and Tia in a little circle chatting with each other, wearing beautiful long embroidered dresses that went to their ankles with hundreds of bracelets, braiding each other's long black hair. Then on the other side opposite of them was Benjamin with Nicholas and Alexander playing a card game. At the opposite of them was Amun and Sitmantio just standing there laughing with each other. I smiled towards Mela who put her arm around my arm, then looked to my other side to see Agatha locked with Sophia. I locked arms with Agatha and we were on our way entering the court yard. _

"_Oh, look what we have here, second generation coming in." Empusa smiled as their heads turned up, all of them instantly getting out their cameras, telling us to pose. I notice Kebi smile at us as she slowly walked crossword to where Tia sat with the Hale sisters. I glanced back over, not caring just having a feeling of belonging as I let go of my identity to be part of a group, to give up myself to put fourth girls who put themselves before me. We were friends, that's all I could say, in simple terms we have become a close group of girlfriends who were like sisters. Just like the women taking our pictures had done long ago, before they had mates or creations they found themselves as part of a group that formed out of the common goal of having a good time. _

"_Are you kidding me?" The good time was interrupted as the entire party looked over to see Kebi pointing to us, talking to Tia. They then got into an argument in this strange ancient Egyptian language, with Beyza and Aysun trying to talk to her calmly in Arabic. . It was then their mates came over, Nikki and Alexander then asked Benjamin what was the big deal. He then said something in Turkish, Alexander then suggested Beyza and Aysun come in the picture. Hecate agreed, so they came in and the former sirens took a picture of all of us. Then Empusa called Agatha over, and suggested they get a picture of the different teams with their daughters. Tia left right after that, Kebi didn't push her any further._

_Shortly after that episode, Monroe and Charalampos came out and said the adorn was ready. They have this very strange tradition, once a week the entire coven sits on this carpet in the adorn with a kylix full of animal blood, while the three werewolves had hot plates of food. In the center was this large stamnos, filled with psykter and several kraters around them. They then go up to the stamnos, pour different flavors of blood in the psykters in their kylixs and drink them together. They then sit around, talking and drinking (or eating) together while listening to music._

'_Made a special brew, thanks to our friends, the Agra coven, for sending tiger blood from India.' Charalampos smiled as he filled my kylix with a sweet exotic scent. He gave it to me straight, as everyone else chose different psykters. _

"_Malakia plans to visit you soon," Amun informed obviously uncomfortable with my presence as he came with Stamatio. I ignored him, and tasted it as Beyza came from behind me coming into the conversion. It had a rather tangy, yet at the same time spicy flavor. _

"_I hope she comes soon, because we are running low on this." Beyza said as she grabbed a black and white jar with an African design._

"_What kind is that?" I asked her. _

"_Hyena," Beyza answered with a smile as she grabbed another one. "You have to be really used to animal blood before you try this. It is rather hot; you have to drink it with monkey or something like that to cool your tong down after the first time." She warned as I smiled and went to finish. _

"_Can I try?" I asked._

"_Can I try the Hyena," I asked Beyza looked towards Charalampos as he nodded, and said. "Here have it tip on your tong." I poured a little, and sat it on the edge of my tong._

"_When you are switching, it is important to taste the animal blood," Beyza explained, I listen to her; she was the one who had the hardest time going without human blood. "If you don't like the animal don't drink it, when you find one you like take your time, learn to enjoy it. Be open and drink several different kinds, add some verity, enjoy it more." _

_I then took a bit of the hyena blood; I swear I could have put an amber hot coal on my tong. It was that hot, I swear I almost gagged on it. _

"_Here you go, this is monkey blood, it's more of a desert kind of animal but you may like it better."Charalmos said pouring me a bit more. "I like to mix them up a little too, like this bottle for example is deer blood mixed with shark blood. I then boiled it and sprinkled some gazelle blood to give it that little extra. This other one is a bit heavy it is crocodile with cheetah, simmered in elephant." Charalmos said. _

"_Try it," I tasted it, it wasn't that bad at all. I notice Aysun smile coming up to her sister as they watched me taste it._

"_Tell me, where did you get this idea?" I asked wondering what kind of vampire thought of mixing animal blood._

"_Chef as a human," Charamaolos answered. "I was born in Cyprus around 495, but I wanted to travel, so I moved to Constantinople and started working in the kitchen for the Empire Zeno at the age of 13, and by the time I was twenty I was the head chief. He had many palaces, one of them happened to be in my old island. So I went back there, one night I found a beggar out on the street asking me for food. The only thing that was left was my own plate so I gave it to him. It turns out it was Poseidon, and he was pleased with my generosity, so he turned me into a vampire. He was also from Cyprus, he left when he was turned but came back after the Romanians saluted his former coven. _

_I was joined by three other men, who became my brothers as well as his mate Amphitrite whom he met after the slaughter. It wasn't long after my newborn year, the Romanians then found us, and killed both of them. I went back to Constantinople that I used for my feedings. Then one day I heard the Romanians are no longer in power, the coven in Italy is, they are called the Volturi and now we had to keep our selves secret. I then went swimming, found a shark and drank it. I liked it, it wasn't near as good as human blood but it still had flavor. That was when I found my way of avoiding human eye, not killing them. I then traveled the world drinking different kinds of animals and experimenting with them."_

"_Others found a way to keep them hidden, and drink human blood." I pointed out to him._

"_I know, but the truth is, I like animal blood. It has more verity to it, and you don't drink it as fast, so you enjoy it more. Animal blood you are in more control and you can control. That is my advice from my story; learn to enjoy the simple things. " _

"Hello," Esme said as she finished dialing on her cell phone.

"Hello," Athenodora's voice came through. "Oh, Esme, you called how's the trip to Vancouver."

"Good, I just called to wish you luck on your drives test." Esme said as I smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you, that is very nice of you, I am so excited. Heidi is coming with me. She gave up shopping to sit and wait for me to take my test." Esme smiled happily listening to Anthenodora.

"What about Caius?" Esme asked as Jasper looked at her, and she shook her head, never believing she would ask it.

"Oh, no, we are leaving him at home; he would drive me crazy while I'm taking my test." Anthenodora said with a wide smile. "So it's just me and Heidi, afterwards we are going shopping then we are going to go home and say good bye to the boys, their going on a mission, which is making me really worried because they never tell me where they are going. I wish they would, because I just worry about them the whole time."

"Well, they will call you, right?" Esme asked.

"They better," Anthenodora answered. "I made them new socks."

"Since when did you care about Demetri and Santiago?" Jasper asked.

"The little traitor," I hissed to myself, considering he has yet to call and apologize. "So tell me about the test."

"Well, I'm going with Heidi. I am so excited, I hope I pass. Heidi said if the instructor is male I should flirt with him then it's guaranteed. But I can't do that, I'm married."

"Alice ran over a stop sign and somehow passed her first test," Jasper shook his head.

"Yes, but Heidi says if the instructor is ugly, then I'm going to pass no matter what. I don't know what the instructor's looks have to do with it, but I am sure I can pass because Caius and Heidi have been pretty good teachers. Heidi even let me use her car….when its somewhat working. When it's fully working, then she prefers to use it."

"Well, that's sweet of her," Esme said getting a word in with her friend.

"Isn't it, she is a sweet girl, that's why she's so good at her job. I tell that to her everyday she is so sweet, and I can't see why single male vampires haven't seen that. I tell all the single male vampires that I run into my daughter Heidi is really, sweet and would enjoy your company. They then smile and say it is a well known fact that Heidi is very sweet, and is good with company."

"Anthenodora…" I heard Heidi's voice in the back ground.

"Just telling her, in case she knows any single male vampires, that might be attracted to you." I heard Heidi's voice in the back ground.

"I know for fact that any male vampire, mate or not is attracted to me, but I am not always attracted to him."

"Maybe you need to lower…..never mind, don't lower them. You deserve the best." Anthenodora went back to the conversion with Esme. "Don't you agree she's the only vampire I ever created; she deserves the best."

"I agree." Esme answered

"Well, we are at the driver's center now, thank you for calling, and I let you know if I pass." Anthenodora said excitedly.

"Please do," Esme smiled as Anthenodora hung up the phone.

~X~

"Renata," Randall said coming up grabbing her wrist. "We got to go."

"Damn right we do, as soon as Santiago gets here with the car." Demetri said coming up behind them. "What could be taking him so long?" He sighed looking at Renata. "Go get your stuff, and be ready. Randall, stay here."

"See you later," Renata gave Randall a wink and left. Randall then turned his attention to Demetri, he never paid much attention to the guard members beyond Marcus's floor but he couldn't help but notice Demetri upset about something.

"Are you alright?" Randall asked.

"I'm fine, despite my friend Felix is not calling and not apologizing to me yet, but that will come eventually." Demetri sighed. Randall couldn't help but wonder where Felix was, could he be with Alec. He heard Jane went with Aro's wife somewhere, and Chelsea and Afton went on a honeymoon making him suddenly useful. As Randall realized that they might consider him a member he noticed an old junky almost rusted car coming up at a high speed.

"Santiago, I send you out to get a car and this is what you come up with." Randall jumped when he heard a shout turning to see Caius in a not so good mood, for a moment he worried if Caius was going to finally finish him, like he thought during transformation. The three turned to see Caius come along with Anthenodora and Heidi.

Heidi tried to seduce him, but he denied her considering it would hurt Renata. Anthenodora, he got to know a little, he thought she was too sweet to be married to Caius, and thought it was strange how they argue all the time but it's still clear they love each other. Renata once told them in all her centuries none of them once said 'I love you' to their mate, it seemed a waste to state the obvious.

"Did you pass?" Caius asked as Anthenodora smiled with a nod. "Good, Heidi, you are staying right?"

"Good, she would worry," Caius then looked towards the car. "What kind of block head would go and steal this junk."

"You said get a car that won't be reported into the police." Santiago defended the rusty old thing.

"Well, you got one with fresh oil," He said lifting the hood. "And what the hell is up with the spark plug wires, do you want the car to catch on fire with you in it, get some new ones."

"Don't worry, we will," Demetri said as they stood there as Caius pressed each tire of the car. "Pump these up, so you don't get stranded."

"Will do," Santiago said.

"Alright, get that fixed and you're ready to go. One last thing, when you get to…" He stopped looking at Anthenodora, it seemed he didn't want to revel them going to their enemy coven in front of his wife. "Please find a phone or something, because she'll drive me nuts worrying about you. Then after you complete the mission, call and let us know your still around because again, she is going to annoy me worrying about you."

"Will do," Demetri said respectfully as Renata came down with her luggage and they went in.

"Athenodora doesn't even know where we are going," Demetri said as he realized all the guard members assigned for the mission was with them.


	26. Chapter 19: Venom Roots

Venom Roots

Sam never thought he would be in Europe, for this particular task. However, the pack seemed to be able to combine enough to save for this trip. He would love to sight see, but he was here on business. He had a pack of ten wolves and only three of them had imprinted, and the ones who have not were getting impatient. Some had been a wolf for four or five years and failed to imprint. So this vampire, Pricilla was a need for the pack.

Sam first sent Paul, the second wolf to transform and his most trusted beta. He should have figured that Paul would be the one who didn't see past her being blood sucker or think that she never heard of vampires drinking animal blood. His visit did give some information about this vampire, Pricilla. She was protected by those weirdo ancients that had visited the Cullens, and from what he got from them before she most likely hates the Volturi. She has the physical age of fifteen, and knows little English which is why he was studying the Hungarian-English dictionary. She also didn't seem to have a mate when Paul met her in front of her leaders. Their plane landed in the city of Sibiu. His first thought was for Emily's safety; he put her on a train to Medias, and rented a car going to the village of Sibu. Emily was suppose to find a café and when Sam texts her, she is suppose to put on a red hat. So when this vampire touched him, he will know if the description is right.

Sam was probably right to send Emily away, because as soon as he walked in a tiny ill lit inn he noticed at least ten vampires at the lounge hiding from the sun, Sam swore he needed an air mask or something to avoid the stanching odor. He wondered why this tiny village has yet to catch on to the high number of blood-suckers in their area, but then again he should of figured long ago that this Pricilla was popular, they are probably all in line hiding out for the day waiting until night to use her gift.

Sam first went to the inn keeper and tried to speak to him in Romanian, he must not of been very good before Sam could finished he called his daughter who looked to be sixteen coming down in an iPod and jeans to handle him.

"May, I help you sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am looking for a room." Sam explained as he heard a choirs of vampires behind him, one was this large red head who had to be the largest blood sucker he has ever seen coming in with a short female that was at least a third his size, followed by two others an Asian and some kind of European that followed the large one's every move. Sam couldn't help but wonder why they praised this blond curly hair blood sucker when he came into the house.

"We have one free, but to warn you it may not be to your custom." The girl explained as the innkeeper grabbed his lugged and went upstairs to a small room at the end of the hall. He went to check his cell and realized he was out of calling area. Sam then pasted another creature, not a vampire but still had a foul stench. It was this muscular blonde woman who glanced towards him, then kept on walking as they led him to a tiny room at the end of the hall with a quilted bed, and lace currents as well as a lamp at the bed stand.

"The Lou is at the end of the hall, and we will get you hot water for the bathtub when you use it," She explained as the man sat his luggage down while Sam appeared at the window to see an old rusted car come up with three blood suckers park at the pottery shop across the street.

"Thank you," Sam said as she took out the maps and the girl left.

Sam quickly figured they were here to see her too, as he watched the three vampires come out; they seemed to have a lot of luggage unlike the other blood suckers coming into the area.

As soon as Sam got settled he went down to get something to eat, there he tried to figure his place in line. He looked over to the large coven. It seemed to have grown, Sam watched from a corner when he saw three vampires who he recognized coming in. It was the Cullen's friends, the other coven that drank animal blood, he only saw Tanya and Kate those, along with Garrett. He kept his distance considering the bitterness his pack had with them.

"Look who we found," Kate smiled coming in with a young red-eyed blood sucker that looked only to be sixteen. Sam watched as the coven glowed when he walked in, apparently he was a very welcomed guest of theirs. He spoke in German to them, as the laughed all very happy to see him. He notice Tanya and Kate surround him in a concerned manner like he was a nephew or something. He was able to get away from them, as he went to take the one they called Fred aside with a map. That was when Sam heard him talking in an American accent. They only had a short conversion at a very fast pace, so Sam couldn't catch on, then the sun set and they all wished him luck as he left.

"It isn't wise to pry," Sam heard a voice behind him, he looked over to see a skinny Chinese man with a round shaved head, pure white marble skin with golden eyes. He couldn't help but stair.

"You are a shape shifter, so it is wise to assume you seen my kind before." The man said, "You may sit down if you want."

"No thank you, I'm fine." He said unsure.

"I do not mean any harm, I know you shape-shifters think we are all like our enemies, but my eyes should be a sign I mean no harm." The man explained.

"You know?" Sam asked.

"I approached your kind before," The man explained. "May I introduced myself as Chongde, my good friend Malakia knows your kind well, she's is also a vampire, and a doctor, bet you never heard of that."

"I can believe it," Sam said calmly surprised by this man's easiness. He never knew there were other vegetarian vampires beside the Cullens and the Denali, he wondered if the Cullens would believe that there was another doctor as well.

"She treats shape shifters in Africa," He explained, "Lions, and Hyenas. I know shape shifters that turn into tigers, I give them tutoring so the boys can keep up with school and shape shifting. I take you're a wolf, those are the only ones I read in North America, I also heard of some turning into cougars, and others into crocodiles, but they wouldn't have the same accent. You are most likely surprised to see some so civil, after seeing the ones in the Americas. "

"I know some vampires in North America that don't drink human blood." Sam said as the man gave him a strange look. "That's impossible."

"Some are over there," he explained as Chongde looked over seeing Tanya, Kate and Garrett along with the rest of them. "I should introduce myself, later. But, I heard of the vampires of the new world and they are not as civil as the rest of us like to maintain. They do not have the same customs as we do when it comes to passing our venom."

"Just go ahead and say it, they are venom w*****," He heard a voice from behind him, he looked around to see the same tall muscular women with a strange scent, and that terrible but not in the same way vampires fouled the place. She had a rather different scent, she smelled like meat that has been around way too long.

"Holly, where did you hear such a word?" Chongde asked closing his books as the woman flipped back her hair.

"When I was visiting two of my brothers and a sister in Greece, you know them," She looked towards Chongde.

"Yes, they are good friends of mine," Chongde smiled.

"Anyway, their leaders say how the vampires there go around biting whatever human that comes along, and uses them for their benefits. Giving their venom in exchange for them doing their bidding, to the most random humans that just past them, without seeing if they are worthy of the great blessing. Some of them seriously sand out all night finding the most random human. They then get enough and lead them to attack each other, creating to kill. That's why my brothers can't go to their homeland, because their coven fears them. It's nothing but a war pit over there, like the ghetto of the vampire world."

"You sound Australian." Sam said confused, she didn't sound like she had Greek siblings.

"This is my friend, Holly," Chongde then bent over and whispered. "She is a moon child."

"And we generally refer to each other as brother and sister, since we are creatures of few." Holly explained. "I was on my way to visit two brothers, and a sister but I heard two members of the coven that has oppressed us is in there, and I just can't bring myself to be kind to their guest. Luckily, on my way back I ran into Chongde."

"As animal drinkers, we strive for peace, and as an animal drinker, it is an obligation to offer her shelter." Chongde explained. "I am on my way to see the matchmaker."

"Did you show that to them?" Sam looked over to see the young German vampire had caught their attention.

"Gisbert," Chongde smiled as he looked towards Holly and met her eyes. Sam notice Gisbert's eyes led to the coven he seemed to be with, Holly looked towards them.

"I am going to the shop across the street." She smiled giving Gisbert a thankful look.

"What is about this seeing the Romanians?" Chongde asked.

"Can I see what you have?" Gisbert asked.

"I heard she is rather feminine, so I brought this comb." He said taking out this beautiful jade comb with white porcine lilies.

"She'll love this, but you need the approval of her coven." Gisbert explained.

"Do you know where I can find the castle?" Sam asked him.

"Why would I tell someone whose designed to kill my kind?" Gisbert asked as Chongde look towards him. "He does have a point."

"Chongde," Holly rushed in. "The Volturi; there is four of them across the street, I don't want them to find me."

"The Romanians don't care if the law is broken, take shelter with them." Gisbert informed Holly as they quickly gathered their things.

"May, I join you?" Sam asked.

"Why would we take a shape shifter, did you not just hear what Gisbert said?" He gave him a serious expression, as Gisbert let out a laugh going back to the other vampires. Sam reminded himself he wasn't trusted amongst vampires. Chongde was no different from Carlisle, he was polite, but if it was the choice between him or another vampire, the answer was clear. He was designed to kill them, so there for any vegetarian would not reveal the location of a normal vampire, epically the three inside. He needed to find a vampire that would be naive enough to trust a shape-shifter; he went out to the inn and found the blonde curly hair vampire returning to the village. He was walking in the street light, with no scent whatsoever approaching him with an I-pod in his ear.

~X~

I couldn't help but listen to her, '_You're not good enough for him, you'll never be'_ she kept whispering to herself. I wondered for a moment what Heather was talking about. '_So what, you don't get knights in shining armors, he's the doctor's kid, and he's on the football team. He can have any girl he wants, why would he go for you.'_ She whispered quietly. I could not think past the strangeness of this, what was going on her head to utter such nonsense. I figured she was just dreaming, and so I shouldn't make anything of it as I went back to my letter.

_'After the party, I went to Philomela's room so she could help me get the hair pieces I borrowed from her out of my hair, along with washing out the glitter and sparkles Sophia sprayed all over me. It was a rather quaint room, with light blue walls, and a lavender quilt bed along with two dressers, one of them having a giant mirror, which I assumed was Mela's and the other being a simple oak closet. She also had a poster of Mariza Koch along with all her Nisiotika albums, and Panos Gavalas. _

_"You want to see my book collection?" She said pulling out her trunk from under the bed. "I have an English copy of _"Pride and Prejudice_" signed by Jane Austin, I also have _"Nancy Drew";_ Nikki gave it to me for Christmas one year when he had my name. He said his sister read it, oh, did you hear, it turns out she received the great blessing. Anyway, after the first book, I got hooked.' She smiled sitting on the bed next to me that was when I notice her sepia wedding picture on the table stand sitting on white lace with a candle next to it. It was beautiful, her in a long white lace gown with a crown of flowers in her braided hair, and Hector with a traditional Greek clothes at that time. _

_"So I heard Monroe adopted Hector," I said out loud as I looked to see the dark skies slowly become a shade of light purple over the sea, I also notice Beyza walking back to the cottage with the cell phone Fred gave them. "Yes, cute little baby when I first saw him." She smiled as she took off her long hoop earrings and sat next to me._

_"How did you two…." I asked._

_"Became mates?" Philomela asked turning to see my nervous face. "You don't have to be embarrassed to ask me questions, we're best friends, remember."_

_"Yes," I nodded as she went to take off her shoes, and her dress then got into a small white robe and sat next to me._

_"Well, I remember him at Monroe's wedding, with Charamaos. It was a rather quick ordeal; I don't think they were in love yet. She wanted Hector to have a normal childhood, and Charamaos agreed to help her. At some point in this they fell in love. After Matthias married them they went away, so he could have a normal human childhood." She said in that sweet happy voice of hers._

_"If you call your mother never coming out in the sun normal, I guess you can say that." A voice came from behind us; it was Hector with a blood stain on his pants. _

_"I accidentally spilled some, Philly; did my one levis come out of the wash?" He asked._

_"I set them right in the dresser; next to the white shirt I sewed you." Mela answered walking over as I turned; he quickly changed as I heard Mela leaving while he grabbed a rocking chair off to the side. _

_"What was it like growing up with vampire parents?" I asked curiously looking at the old photo album Mela left out. _

_"I didn't think much of it, I didn't know what they were until I was twelve but prior to it I notice some things were different about my parents then from my school mates but I still didn't think much of it. After Mom left, Dad got a job at an inn as a cook. They lived in Crete; the village of Armeni was where Dad got a job as a chief. I did have a normal childhood, when I was six my parents paid for me to go to a dimotika. They would take me there early in the morning, with my mother under an umbrella and my father in a cloak on a sunny day. I then notice the other children's parents; they weren't near as beautiful or attractive as my parents. I also noticed that they would describe the softness and warmth of their mothers. My parents had cold, hard skin but still just as comforting._

_More of it I started noticing when I went to friends houses, they went out during the day. I also notice their mothers seemed to take a lot longer doing laundry, and getting the cleaning done. I would see my mother doing the domestics but it didn't take near as long, I also notice their fathers would come home tired, and sometimes sweating. Charamaos would be working all day but never show signs of being tired. The biggest, most promenade difference was when my friends had me for dinner….their parents ate. Mormo and Charamaos would make me food, but just sat around watching me eat. Another thing I notice when I went camping with my friends, their parents slept, they didn't go away out to shores or in the woods while one of them watched me, then the other one went. I also notice that, along with the eye changes. It still didn't bother me; I had a normal childhood, with parents who cared for me very much. I filled Monroe's pain, and she was protective of me._

_I remember the events that led to this discovery quiet clear. I was twelve and I was visiting my friend, Damian's house, and his sister Litsa was misbehaving. They were superstitious people. The girl threw food at me, and their mother said, 'you had better stop right now, or I will call Monroe and she will come after you.' Litsa stopped immediately. I later asked my friend what was this Monroe about, and he said Monroe is vampire who drinks the blood of naughty children. He then told me about Limia, who steels the blood of children in revenge, Empusa who attacks travelers and Hecate the witch that leads them. It was shocking, because I would get gifts from women who had these names at Christmas and for my birthday. _

_One time when, Damian and I were camping with a group of boys, we were told about the vrykolakas and how to tell them. Besides the red eyes they matched my parents perfectly. Damian had a family of eight children, which wasn't uncommon at that time. I also questioned why my mother and father didn't have other children, along with these factors. I didn't want to admit the people who I grew up with and gave me nothing but loved were blood sucking creatures._

_Then a subject came up, something well studied proudly among us today. You probably know what I am talking about, what is the one subject, if you ever study it you don't bring up with the Coven leaders?'_

_"Roman Mythology," I said instantly remembering the vampire tutors who were told those books would be burn if they came near the place, he smiled and answered, "For me it was Greek. I didn't think much of it as the teacher give us our books, first was Homer and _'The Odyssey'_ she sighed talking about her brothers, Marcus and Caius. When I studied Bibliotheca they kept silent, I notice Mormo rolled her eyes a couple of times as I read it. The worst was when my class studied '_Hymn of Demeter'_ and I mentioned Hades being the devil. That had hit it for her, she cursed Demeter calling her a lying bitch, and told me what they teach lies because she knows she met those of the underworld and as long as I am living under her roof I will not disrespect those who saved her, and saved me…..I pretty much figured it out. I was shocked, when they admitted to it. It shocked me even more when I found out they planned to changed me into one of them when I was older, I wondered what was the point of going to school if they were just going to keep me frozen once I reached twenty._

_Then the family had to move, because they notice my parents weren't ageing. So my father took a job in Malia, and we moved to the city of Heraklion, one of the main reasons was because there was a fine Lyceum there. I didn't like it, it was just a bunch of stuck up punks; I wanted to be like my friends who were now training for their father's trade. There was another school there, that Mormo got a job at and came to admire the education. It was this all girl's school that gave the same education equal to the boys at that time. She wrote to Hecate about it, and suggested it would be good for Philomela._

_She hadn't been to school for two centuries, and then it was only church school. Agatha went when I was little, and it was now my turn. She had received privet tutoring from all of them, and came off the boat excited to be going to school and learning how to be a lady. She came in the summer so Monroe can help her catch up. I remember her still finding it strange she was talking.'_

_'I thought she was beautiful, but I thought that was to her being a vampire. I had to escort her, because it was improper for a lady to show up unescorted. We would walk together, and we fell in love. I was surprised in how short of a time we fell in love. She became my life, and that was when I decided to be an immortal. I asked them to change me so I can be with her, and Monroe changed me, because she wanted to be the one to do it, considering I had brought such comfort into her life. Much similar to the way Gisbert filled the void for Beatrix when she changed him. _

_'Do you have a picture of his family?" I asked as he smiled. _

_"Yes," He then took a picture off his wall that was with a picture of the Irish, the Egyptians, the French, various groups of nomads, one I met the day before and the Japanese, along with various animal drinking covens. He took a picture frame from their collection and showed me a red-eyed coven huddled together with a large mountain scenery behind them, I recognized his sister Ilona, who stood next to a lean yet muscular blonde that had a lot of similar features to her. He stood there with his arm around a beautiful muscular female with long dark blond hair and shiny red eyes looking down towards Gisbert who was on the other side of her. _

_"Is that her?" I asked._

_'Yes, she created him out of loneliness, I know when most nomads are looking for a non-romantic companion they generally change one of their own gender, but after what happened with her old coven. She decided that it would be easier to travel with sons over daughters. She would have ended up in your court if she hadn't made him; it is hard to describe the abandonment she suffered. She loves him very much." He let out a laugh. "Siobhan tells us how Beatrix use to annoy her in calming she has the most perfect son. She was the one who thought Beatrix should have a mate, and told her he needed a father figure."_

"_That's when he sent him to live with you." I realized as he nodded._

_"Yes, we became best friends then," Hector sighed. "He was upset Beatrix sent him here, but she still wrote to him. Even though she was illiterate she would go to Ireland or France to have them write for her, give him updates, and inform him what is going on. That's what inspired him to let us teach him.'_

_"I got to talk to her," I smiled looking at her._

_"He rarely tells his family about his previous girls.' Hector pointed out._

_"What happened when she finally found him?" I asked curios._

_"She sent for him, saying she plans to come and meet him, also informed Gisbert about having a sister as well." Hector answered. "I was there when he first met Kondrat. He is a family man, you know, he is the kind of vampire that if he had the choice he would have been human. He loves his daughter, but Gisbert figured he wanted more kids. The first thing Kondrat said when he met Gisbert, 'We have my daughter and your son. Now our coven is complete.' We go up there every other year. They live in a beautiful home, way up in the mountains. Amazing scenery, it takes your breath away. There was this one time, we found that old rusty car and took it home. Kondrat was very excited to help us work on it. He enjoys having Gisbert as a son." Hector said. "Gisbert went right to him, telling him about the car. It's all fixed now. They take good care of it. Kondrat and Ilona are from another coven, he will always choose them over us. They are considered extend family to their coven. The reason that one coven is letting Fred do this for us, is because Gisbert comes here so often." _

_"That's sweet of him," I said with a bit of guilt._

_"I heard you met his sister," Hector went on._

_"Yes, I did," I answered with a smile._

_"She cares for him very much, she doesn't admit it, but if there is something going on with his coven, she is the first to call him. He likes to pick on her, but only because he can get her to laugh over it eventually." Hector explained as I smiled looking at the picture, hoping Gisbert will find the same happiness with the Volturi, if he decides to be my mate and join me that is of course._

_Shortly after that, Mela came in. "I put it in the wash for you, it should come out." She smiled, coming up to him. She then gave Hector an enchanting gaze, that was so peaceful and filled with such grace. I knew I had to leave the room._

_"Jane, Hecate wishes to see you," She said quickly, they shut the door as soon as I left._

"Felix," Jasper called.

"What?" I asked.

"What was the deal with your French friends, Alice had a vision of them taking Peter, Charlotte and Brian back with them." Jasper explained. "I got a question, why are they so….uppity?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned with confusion.

"When your friends left the one female said and I quote: It seems the Southern Wars have taken the class out of vampires, unquote. What the hell was that suppose to mean?" I remember Genève saying that, I notice all of the Cullens beamed at that, Jasper politely wished them well on their trip back to France while Louis rushed them out of there and he closed the door quickly.

"They are third most powerful coven in Europe." I explained.

"Third…?" Jasper looked over confused.

"They wouldn't get away with having three werewolves." I explained simply as he nodded. "They are an old coven, what's left of the coven of Mount Olympus, their leader Horus was created to help Athena after she was blinded by the Romanians. They still have that god stamina."

"Is she still alive?" Esme asked.

"No, she was in a building that was bombed during World War One." I answered.

"They do know that not all vampires act like gods," Jasper asked. "They are aware of the situation in the southern states."

"They are very aware of that, Jasper," I answered. "Like most ancients, they highly dislike vampires who create newborn armies due to the lack of control and misuse of immortality. Horus even called them venom trash when they stayed here. They claimed to be above them and their solders."

"That's what I have a problem with," Jasper said directly. "And what was with the venom lines?"

"It's like a vampire family tree; it has their creator, their creator's creator, and so on." I explained.

"Sounds scary for me," Jasper answered, I don't know what's so wrong with Carlisle. "When they were talking about this Pricilla, they said something about using her for trade? What was with that?"

"That is an old term, it is believe when a vampire is created, their creator has a right to them and no others, but if other coven needs their powers or wants to use their powers then they offer a trade, were the coven gives their coven something in return." I explained. Horus would drive Aro nuts because the power his coven possessed.

"So how did this Horus die?" Jasper asked.

"Well, after the bombing in World War One, the coven temporally moved to North America, that was when Horus found these three girls with potential. He called them _'Les Soeurs de temps' _….which means 'The Sisters of Time'. After the war, his family went back and he stayed waiting for the girls to become of age. Unfortunately, he ran into this nomad and one of the girl's blood attracted him, so he changed her, the vampire got mad and killed him, then he killed the girl in her transformation."

"After meeting his other creations, I can see why." Jasper muttered quietly, I debated on mentioning they think Alice is the missing creation. Instead, I just went back to my letter.

_I don't think she expected me to come so early, because she and Matthias were still going through the islands on which is getting electricity. Basically everything, in the house is getting electricity, even the gynaikon which is getting a sewing machine. The cottage is getting internet because Fred showed a way for the Hales to keep track of the moon in different parts of the world. The storage houses are getting coolers, the bathhouse (which is technically an indoor pool) is getting rid of the fire lit heaters, and the boat house is getting a GPS signal. The only place not getting electricity is this tiny room carved into the cliff side of the ocean which is where Hecate took me. As the first created, it is her responsibility to tell her the history of my coven. _

_It is a very small mystical room, with tall white pillars going circular around the room that had a candle with ether a plate with a scene on it or an urn. Then in the center below an icon of the crucifix was an alter, that had a verity of objects, some ancient, some recently added and a large urn in front of it that was an ancient Greek funeral jar with a depiction of Hades and Persephone except unlike the ones in the museum, they were in a loving manner. There also was an alter and behind it was a large wall weaving with several names including mine, below Aro's name, as well as yours. I was also surprised to see Eleazar was under Didyme's with a rose beside hers under Aro's name. The Hales were also woven in with them but no lines._

_"Let me explain the colors, the ones connecting with the blue are the creations, the ones with the red are the mates, the purple is the created mates, the arrows are at the end of them to show who created who. Like my name has an arrow to Matthias, Caius has an arrow going to Anthenodora, Hades has an arrow going to Persephone. The ones in green are those who we have not given our venom but our immortality. Like we all with Beyza, Alexander, Nikki and Aysun, none of them belong to a single one of my sisters, we all host them. There is a fine line between creating one and giving immortality, just like there is a difference between a vampire and an immortal. Giving a human immortality is like giving them life. It is more than just creating one, it is taking responsibility for them to live to the fullest and immortals despite their purpose do live to the fullest. They take a chance to see the world and know as much as possible. They are not afraid to learn, and see humans as more than a hunt. They are happy with who they are and see immortality as a blessing. Vampires do not, they are miserable and often don't think beyond the hunt. Creating one for them to serve is very selfish, taking no pride in the venom and do not see beyond the hunt, sometimes they wallow in misery wishing they were human. If one is created by such creatures, than turns to leave they have become immortal and the covens they find and host them have given them a chance to live and be immortal. That is why the Hales are in green.' She pointed out. "Now, think of your story, it is just a small part of you becoming a vampire, a chapter which we not only owe Aro for saving you, you were saved by Hades, Rhea, Gaea, Chaos, Gazini and these tiny leeches formed from long ago._

_"It was a time long ago when we were in caves over fifty-five millenniums in the content known today as Africa, a hunter by the name of Gazini started a hunt that will change the fate of many. The world was very different then; parts of the world were still frozen but melting. At this time, humans were leaving branching out among the world. He was hunting and saw these tiny sparkly things swimming in the ocean. He went after it and got bitten becoming the first vampire. Over time he destroyed these leaches, and found what was once his own kind appealing._

_One can't be alone; he created companions, around different parts of the world. One of them was Chaos, he also created many and had groups of us in certain areas, placing one in charge. These were called covens. One of the vampires he put in charge was Gaea. This was when they were discovering how devoted their kind is towards one single being, that was why Gaea created Uranus. They had their own coven called the Titans._

_Soon Uranus became very jealous, because of their gifts. So he tried to destroy them, discovered using fire to take them down. He didn't get very far; he only took one named Coronus. This made Rhea, another creation become enrage with fury, more anger, than any immortal has ever felt before. They fled avoiding her wrath creating other covens. Rhea wanted to find away to complete them to make up for her lost. _

_She first bit a human named Zeus; then convinced him that he was given immortally through her, so he must do what she says. He could create lighting with his palms, she sent him to find others with talent. This was the time when humans were just settling, having their own homes and the writing system had just emerged. While Zeus was following Rhea's conquests he found a nomadic human that was painting in the wall caves. He noticed that this human had no smell, and was hard to be seen even with his advance vision. This is why he took Hades to Rhea. Over time, others were found, one was a man that he thought was strange the seas would calm to him, and it felt like the earth was shaking, Poseidon. One he thought was the most beautiful that ever came on the planet, Hera. Rhea was disappointed she had no talents, but decided to make use of her anyway. He found others, such as Demeter when they were settling and finding ways to farm, he felt coldness in her presence. Then finally, at Hera's request, Zeus got her natural sister Hestia to be changed. They say I was born with the Titans coven but that was actually thousands of years before my time. _

_Rhea was making plans to revenge Coronus, because at that time humans were few and the immortals were growing. It was then, a coven rose up and stored order for the vampires of Europe, stopping the Titan Coven and executing Rhea for creating war against them. But they showed mercy then, and let her creations go, Zeus took over as coven leader. It still left them bitter, watching their creator killed by the Romanians. Hades lived under them for a few centuries, they were at peace as the coven grew with more creations. _

_Now there are many things that make a vampire's life sweet, one of them is the 'Tragoudistis sas'. It is when a human is found with blood that is more precious than gold. It is something not to be taken right away, back then they wanted to wait to a time when blood is most plentiful to observe this gift. They have a strong attachment to these humans, viewing them as their own possession and their right. Vampires also find this with their mates, their other half even if one sees them as a human. They see their beauty as a longing desire and grow just as a firm attachment. When two vampire of the same coven find this, and it is the same human problems arise. _

_This is a vital part of your story; if this did not happen then you would not have come into creation. There was a girl, found in a local village not far from Mount Olympus. At a young age she caught the eyes of two vampires, for one she was what you say 'la tua cantante', or singer. Demeter found her so devours, she told everyone the blood belongs to her. Unknowingly, Hades found the same girl, and found his frozen heart become warm in her presence. He later appeared to her visible in the tiny hunter gather village she lived in, and she showed great kindness to him. It wasn't long before Hades figured out the singer Demeter wanted so much was the one he loved so much. Did Aro tell you of this?'_

_'Yes,' I answered, he read Hades mind, Persephone smelled beautiful to him as well. _

_Later when she became of age, he found Demeter's plan to finally drink her blood. He watched her with his shield and the first moment she was alone, Hades grabbed her and changed Persephone unexpectedly. Knowing Demeter's desire, he hid her in the caves to transform safely. Demeter heard her scream, and eventually found out when they returned to Mount Olympus. They were welcome, but Demeter was still bitter, eventually Persephone asked Hades if she could go back to the caves were they fell in love and start their own coven. _

_I was their first, she changed me. Later Hades found Marcus after being caught in the Trojan War; he was changed in hopes of being my mate. Persephone created Limia seeing how devoted she was to her. Hades created Caius when he found him on the battle field. Then he created Sulipica when he found her dying of poison. She was very lonely for a century of her immortal life, until she came across a field in Thebes. Back then, only coven leaders and their mates changed vampires. She found Aro, and her heart went for him. It scared her greatly when he caught leprosy, so Hades changed him for her. Then he changed you. So Aro wasn't the only one who saved your life, it was a great effort of thousands of years to give you immortality.' Hecate smiled finishing the coven history, my history. The roots of my venom, how the most powerful of vampire covens came from simple cave vampires, that were saved for being humble. The Romanians deserved what they got from harming them, and they shouldn't be allowed to create other vampires again. I became very proud of my roots, this was who I was and what made my venom. I admitted it then, even those a lot has changed with these vampires, I am proud to be one of them. _

_When I walked out, I found Matthias there, just observing the sun rise over the sea silently with a gentle, peaceful phase in his eyes; our uncle. He is very strange and very unlike the rest of them. He does not go on about how beautiful immortality is, nor does he constantly give tidbits of his life story. He is quiet, and reserved, keeping to himself most of the time. As quiet and reserve as Matthias is, he has had a lot of influence on this coven. He is the reason they became animal drinkers, Charamaos may have been drinking animal blood before them but he was the one who made the Greeks switch over, and he is very strict about that rule. He is also the one who makes them observe holidays like Christmas and Easter. He also has icons of either crucifixes, the nativity or a respected saint in each of their rooms, and he even put a cross above Hades and Persephone's ashes. Matthias also married all of them, including his own daughter, himself to Hecate and even the Hales he gave the ceremony. _

_"Matthias," I said as he looked over bowed his head for another moment, made the sign of the cross and looked back towards me._

_"Yes, Jane," He asked in a respectful manner._

_"Why don't you like to drink human blood?" I asked, hoping this will lead to the story. I wanted answers, very badly._

_"I believe it is wrong to kill," He answered solemnly; I could tell he was trying hard not to pass judgment._

_"But you kill animals?" I questioned._

_"Genesis 1:26 '_Then God said: "Let us make man in our image, after our likeness. Let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, the birds of the air, and the cattle, and over all the wild animals and all the creatures that crawl on the ground._'" Matthias answered. That would be a first time I ever heard a vampire give a bible quote._

_"Humans don't respect life, why should vampires?" I asked with a hiss, reveling what really bothered me about him. "Humans don't respect helpless orphans taking shelter with a strange women offering to take them in, they burned children like that, claiming that bible demanded it."_

_I could tell he had compassion in his eyes after I said that. He tells me: "Mankind is corrupt, and when I say mankind, that is mortal and immortals are corrupt. We are capable of evil, and merciless towards each other. We are also good too; we are capable of being beyond loving and have a beauty about us that makes us pure. It is what we desire to be and how we let events affect us._

_Jane, I believe you are a good person, despite what others say, you are capable of being very good. You and your brother did not deserve what the humans gave you. I apologize for them, when we set out to do good, sometimes we get lost in failing to see the good of others." He sat next to me, as the sun finish coming over the waters._

_"Why are you apologizing?" I asked him as he looked towards me, staring at me straight in my eyes, straight to my face and answered, "When I was a human, I sent people to the stake." _

_"What?" I asked shocked as my heart came out of my chest, Matthias wasn't at all like the religious begetters that terrorized my family, blaming us for all the illnesses. He wasn't like those who turned my brother, sister and I after my parent's death saying it was God's punishment. He wasn't like those who would walk on the other side of the road, when the old widow women, the only one who showed us any kindness by taking us in, when she walked past them. "Why?" _

_"That will be hard for you to understand. Let me tell you my story, I was born in 1235 in Lesbos. We were devout people, my family was well off which meant as a sign of being blessed by the lord. We would go to church three hours every morning, make trips to the shrines and followed the Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople with the highest faith. I don't think I can recall a time where my faith was put to the test; I was a believer, because my family being noble meant I was blessed. I was also the youngest, making me more of a blessing. So I thought I should return the favor by enrolling in a seminary. It was in Athens, and there I studied the church teachings and memorized the traditions, studied the lives of the saints and became ordained as a father for the church._

_I was then assigned to the island of Samothrace. There I served to the people of Saint Spyridon parish. I always had a way of convincing people, even as a child my father did not drink when I was around, so as an adult those who listen to my sermons tended to live pious lives, the Venetians who ruled Samothrace at that time took notice to that, and had me ordained bishop. _

_Not long into my ministry I found not all of the Samothrace people followed the Greek Orthodox Church, and still followed the gods and goddess of their ancestors. This was a threat to us, and our laws. So I agreed with the religious leaders in purifying the island of those unholy. The biggest threat was the women who followed the cult of Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft and the night. It surprised me; some of the women who seemed to be devout followers of the Theotokos were secretly practicing the rituals that were given in honor of Hecate by the night moon, along with The Great Mother. Back then, I only thought of her as the goddess of magic, and crossroads. I labeled those women witches and sentence them to be burn at the stake."_

_"Didn't you see her as your soul mate?" I asked shocked._

_"No," Matthias answered. "She was the goddess of witchcraft, follower of Hades, the devil himself. I called her the devil woman and ordered her priestess to be burned in front of everyone. I pray every day for forgiveness of the innocent lives that was lost to my command.' I was shocked, beyond shocked. Matthias, the most peaceful vampire I have ever met, would have such a violent streak. I must tell you one thing though; Carlisle's record is ten times cleaner because of what Matthias done as a human. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't help but remain in tune. Still respecting him as an elder._

_"After I became a vampire, I befriended a man named Sukhmani in India he told me of a thing called Karma which I did not know as a human. I thought being holy, following God's word would protect me form what happened next. These girls were uneducated, they did not read of Hecate, they were told of her by those we thought were devout too. It turns out many of their fathers, brothers, husbands, and sons were followers of The Great Gods a brotherhood that still practiced rituals and believed in the gods. They were also very numerous, and had a great deal of weapons. This act had angered them a great deal, I was in my church offering incents when they came in and attacked, destroying the church and beating me down along with the other priests. I was left in the ruins of the church, with one of the pillars on my body when they left, finished getting revenge for what I had done._

_You know how when a rumor of violence occurs the vampires come lurking. I remembered seeing the statue of Hecate before, so when I first saw my Hecate fear trembled over me. I saw her, with her red eyes coming towards me. I thought she was angry for what I had ordered to be done to her priestess. She wasn't even aware she still had followers, but she came to me with a black robe and red eyes glowing at my injured body. She removed the pillar, and gently flipped me over, holding my hand with eyes of mercy. I heard the others feeding off the parishioners as she touched my cheek. I yelled for her to leave, called her a demon and sentence her to hell. She just stared at me, with eyes of hope, nursing my injuries with tenderness. She then came to me, with her teeth showing. I thought it was the end, the goddess of death and darkness, goddess of crossroads, and magic, worshiped by witches was coming to me, going to my neck. I yelled for her to leave putting a cross in front of me as she….." _

_He was silent, as we glanced at the ocean mist with endless blue watching the seagulls fly by over the sun with grace and freedom. Before he spoke again: "You notice when we tell our stories we leave out a very significant part, it may only seem short for immortality but when you go through it doesn't seem liked that. I always asked this when I tell my story, because I am honest, as you just seen. I don't lie and say I felt love when I first saw my soul mate, and I don't lie saying I was always a follower of God's mercy. So I ask you this, what did you think of Aro during your three days? Please do not tell me you had good thoughts towards him.'_

_'Horus, a friend of the Volturi at that time would come and erase the memory of those three days." I said honestly_

_'That was very wise of Aro," Matthias agreed. "I ask everyone that, I asked Gisbert that, and he says he thought Beatrix was a crazy sadistic woman because of the way she smiled at his pain. I asked his sister, and wondered what kind of evil man would do this to his own daughter. I am going to give you a bit more of our history; part of the myth is not a lie. Persephone probably did scream when Hades approached her in that field, and for three days she most likely felt like she was in the land of the dead. Hecate didn't mention that she questioned why she was being punished for following Demeter. Limia never mentioned on her journey to her new found freedom she thought of them as captives, and cursed them. Dragomir was being stoned to death before the Romanians rushed in, he thought his body was being burned. I don't know how Samantio woke up thinking he was nothing different after that, Charalmos thought Poseidon was a madman, Philomela begged us to hand her back over to the pirates, Hector was a bit more prepared what he was getting into. Let me tell you something, when you are changed by someone who you are suppose to love by nature, it is a mixture of feelings. I hated Hecate before, and when she sunk her teeth into me, I hated her with a passion. At the same time, this growing desire for her sparked, I hated her as I fell in love with her._

_I couldn't get past how she just watched me burn, she kept hushing me at any once of pain. She wouldn't leave me side, words came to my mind that I still don't say out loud. I felt my strength being tested as she watched me in pain. I didn't think she went through it before as she just watched me lie there, all I felt was anger. I then shouted for her to leave, I was sick of her face while I tried hard to fight out of the pain. I felt my insides clawing at me when she left. That added to my furiousness, as much as I wanted her to leave it angered me more when she left, as the pain simmered when Dragomir and Sitmantio came to change my clothes. She came back smiling as it simmered , I hated her more than, but I wanted her by my side, at the same time I hated her as the pain ended and she held my hand as I came out of the inferno she placed on me. _

_I was one of them now, she showed me the mirror and explained it as if it was something I was to be happy about. She did not understand that I spent my life stopping her kind, nor did I understand why I was to be happy when I just want through horrendous pain. I tried to attack her, for what she had done, but they stopped me, treating me as if I was a toddler with no control over my own mind. I wanted to hurt for what she done to me. Something about her had calmed me those, as soon as she assured me that everything will be find they took me out to hunt. They took me back to Samothrace were I found the men who attacked me holding their secret ceremonies, wanting them to be my first pry. _

_That was when I figured out what they wanted; she wanted me to kill her own followers. I then saw them hunt; it disgusted me so much the pit of my stomach cringed. So I left, and she went after me, caught me right before I was about to leave shore. She told me I couldn't go, I had much to learn and I don't have what it takes not to attack without going notice. I asked her why she did this, Hecate didn't know, she had a feeling about me, an attachment and asked me if I felt the same, if I loved her. I couldn't see it; she put me through pain, and made me a demon…for love. I called her a liar, and said I won't give into her evilness. She asked what made her evil; I could see the emotional burden I was causing her. I couldn't be with someone who had such a disregard for human life; I left her there, in hopes of finding ways to end me._

_I tried to kill myself numerous times, but they all failed. It hurt me, for some reason thinking of Hecate's face when I told her I hated her, it burned in my memory and in my heart. I was surprised by the speed, I didn't get tired, nor did I drown in the sea. I found myself on the shores of Syria, still alive. I notice my skin sparkle I thought it was evil. I heard the smell of human blood, so I fled into the desert before the fishermen came out. I just fled, hoping to thirst or starve to death, I even tried going to a leopard colony and I just smelled blood. A few days later, I was in India still finding new ways to commit suicide. _

_I went to a tall cliff and jumped to the bottom landing in the water, not breathing but not dying either. I looked up and saw two sparkling shadows swimming down to me. I soon met Sukhmani and his mate Kripa with their amber eyes swimming down to with me. They took me to the lake's surface, and saw their daughter Nivriti next to the body of a tiger. I felt some hope, I didn't have to be a killer, they didn't know my language, nor I did theirs but they were more than happy to show the other option. I learned their language, and they taught me how to remain in control. I felt bad for not mentioning I was created by the sister of the ruling coven. _

_I remember when your coven sent guards after me. They were in uniform; I didn't know what they wanted until I saw Hecate with them. I thought seeing them would bring a great burden, but I felt happy, as she pointed me out to another woman a bit taller than her look towards me. I became extremely happy._

_"Are you sure that's him, sister?" I saw a man who stood next to the woman making me happy._

_"Yes, Marcus, that's him." Hecate said coming up to me as I hissed and he quickly stopped her._

_"Wait," Marcus ordered as the woman stopped her quickly, and they both looked towards a man that stood on the other side of her._

_"Eleazar," the woman glance towards a man on her other side, as the woman on the other side of him looked towards me._

_"Don't worry; they have nothing that will cause any harm." Eleazar insured the woman. _

_"Greetings," Sukhmani finally spoke as I looked over to see the rest of his family shaking. "My coven has caused no trouble; may we ask what brings you here?" _

_"You have my newborn," Hecate explained, as if I was a possession._

_"And we aren't leaving without him," Marcus said as he looked towards the woman next to Eleazar. "Chelsea."_

_I then slowly felt the friendship and loyalty I had made with Sukhmani and his coven slip. It seemed to unravel, as I started to see Hecate as a leader, not one I wanted to follow but felt obligated to be with her. I left with them, but I would not give the affection she gave me. I could not look past the fact that she killed humans; I couldn't love anyone who did that. Yet, I was still devoted to her, not for giving me this immortal life, but for some other strange reason._

_We were on our way home, and they all stopped to go hunting in Jerusalem. Eleazar was left to watch me; that was when we saw these three vampire women who were seducing pilgrims. He looked at me, and told me if I concentrated long enough, I could get them to stop. I didn't believe it, but I tried. I put all my concentration and they stopped seeing the thirst for a lion traveling nearby. I realized it was me who did that, and if I could do that with them then I could do that with Hecate which would make me better able to love her back. I realized she was my destiny, there was nothing I could do to change my situation but I could still find purpose for this life and use it for good. I guess that is my advice, find purpose in this life.'_

The bus stopped, as Heather woke up rubbing her soft graceful eyes.

"Alright, rest stop." Mrs. Collar said as Heather woke up from my arm.

"Nice sleep?" I asked her.

"Yes, had a strange dream," She answered rubbing her eyes.

"What?" I asked

"I was walking down this street, and you stopped me, and wouldn't let me pass you." She answered. "But I woke up before it was finished."

"Oh, that is strange." I said as I got up so she can move and head to the gas station the bus pulled into.

"God, I'm tired," Heather said as I helped her from the bus, offering her my hand like a fair lady back in my time.

"You seemed to be wide awake for three in the morning," She said letting out a yawn.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper," I explained as she nodded when we went across the lot of the gas station. "Figures, you're never tired, it's like you're a bat or something."


	27. Chapter 20:Fighters

**Fighters**

"Thank you," Fred smiled unsure what to say, but he had no right to deny Pricilla's gift to be true, unlike Tanya who still believed it to be false. He wondered what their reaction will be when he tells them his soul mate is apparently part of the coven they seemed to fear. His coven had respect for this Volturi and their laws, but still was terrified of losing Fred to them. Beatrix's sisters, on the other hand seemed to despise them and making Gisbert promise he will make sure they don't lose him to the Volturi. Fred didn't want to leave Harof's coven, but this girl will be hard to find without them.

"You are very welcome," Pricilla said taking the ring. He observed the girl, her youth surprised him. She looked like she walked out of a black and white movie into high school. She was so different alone then with her coven, she was straight business when they were arranging the deal with his coven. She was also annoyed by the overprotective leaders of her coven. It surprised him even more to see her mate; he looked like he should still be in middle school. He was ten times more protective of her, yet she almost found it amusing. He left the happy couple heading back to the village, where his coven was waiting for him. Fred liked this coven better; they gave him a sense of belonging, and apparitions. They cared for his life and his safety. They were a vampire family.

Harof the leader, he liked especially, with his Viking past. They all seemed to care about him a great deal, and had high respect in keeping honor as a vampire. The only problem he found was their prejudice against werewolves that was not based on any proven fact. Millie is a bit less judgmental towards them but still fears them for no reason. Kondrat, his brother that seemed more an uncle was the one Fred decided to ask about other creatures. Kondrat seemed to be the most intellectual of vampires he had met, next to the Greeks but only due to experience.

He walked up to the village, it was almost day so most vampires would be tucking in or heading off to the woods. As he walked in, Fred became surprise; it was another child of the moon stands there waiting for him. He was tall, much taller than the Hale brothers, and quite muscular for a new moon, with a round face and copper skin as well as cropped black hair.

"Hi, there," He greeted him in a deep American accent. Fred wondered if he was like the ones at the Greek coven changed during one of the world wars and took shelter with kind animal drinkers. Beatrix's sisters are animal drinkers, maybe he was with them, just chose not adore over their nephew. That was one thing he notices, animal drinkers tended to be welcoming. They were off reminding Gisbert how to treat a lady, Tanya even made Gisbert ball room dance with her. He didn't drink animal blood those because his coven didn't live that way, he still understood why some would chose to drink it.

"Do you mind helping me for a minute?" He asked kindly holding a map.

"Sure, don't worry; I hold no prejudice against your kind." Fred said respectfully.

"You know what I am?" He asked.

"Yes, a werewolf. I have friends of your kind." Fred explained. "As a matter of fact, I even work with them." Fred would have no way of knowing his budget, the engineering or the translations if it wasn't for the Hales.

"You drink human blood?" The man questioned.

"But I still try to be peaceful with you," Fred explained as the man nodded confused. Fred couldn't help but wonder if animal drinkers were the only kind that ever showed him mercy.

"Alright, well, I am Sam Uley, and I am trying to find this Pricilla, what do you know about her?" Sam asked speaking to him slowly.

"You have to go through the Romanians first," Fred explained. "There castile is…."

"Get back shape shifter…." Fred heard a mass of squeals behind him as Alfred and Sukh stepped right in front of him. They were disciplined, when Harof was trying to make him raise the repulsion level they still stood right in front of him not moving. Harof came in front of both of them still hissing at Sam. Millie came along his side folding her arms beside her mate. Gisbert came out curios to see what was going on, but was quickly blocked by the Denali with fear of letting their nephew take another step towards Sam.

"What's the problem here?" Fred asked.

"These are shape shifters, lowly creatures that go after our kind." Harof said in Norwegian, a language he quickly picked up along with Cantonese, and Latvian. "That's what they are designed for."

"How do you know they killed us?" Fred asked.

"Why do you three care, shape shifters don't normally kill your kind, as a matter of fact they work with them." Gisbert pointed out as he just stood there.

"They killed one of our members," Tanya said harshly as Kate and Garrett protected him. "The uncle we told you about."

"Sorry, Tante Tanya, I didn't know that." He said politely as she smiled at him. They always seemed to smile when Gisbert called them Auntie.

It seemed they were all crowding up on this poor shape shifter on the streets of this tiny village while the humans slept when a voice came. "Excuse me, but is there a problem that we need to intervene?" A polite elegant voice came in a formal manner. Fred turned to see four vampires, three males and one female coming from a pottery shop across the inn. The leader came out from under the street light. He was tall, lean young man with a pale olive complexion and black hair that reached his shoulders, showing his burgundy eyes coming up in front of Sam. Behind him came another tall muscular male vampire with cropped black hair and pale skin came to stand in front of Sam like a body guard, most likely due to him being the outnumbered one. Then right beside the leader a female approached, rather timed almost nervously as she came up to the leader almost being sewed to him. She stood professional as she put her black curls in a bun. Then beside her came another male that caused hisses amongst the Denali, causing Garrett to say traitor under his breath as he stood nervous yet protective manner over the female. It was hard to describe their faces, he thought vampires couldn't get tired, but the three main ones seemed almost annoyed similar to police offers when a fight breaks out on their lunch break.

"What makes you an authority?" Sam asked as they remained over him, recognizing he was the one in danger. It was in an instant all but one took out V-shape crescents like police badges, his coven nodded letting down their guard as the other three kept Gisbert distance while the shape shifter stood unsure what to do. Fred realized that these must be the Volturi, they didn't seem as fearful as they sound, just minting order among the vampire world.

~X~

"Crap! I left my coat on the bus," Heather cried upset as she rubbed her arms alerting me instantly as we came out to the freezing rain.

"Take mine," I ordered instantly pulling off the letter jacket Rosalie and Emmett gave me for making the football team.

"Are you sure, won't you get cold?" She questioned as I put it around her forcing her tiny arms into the large sleeves, forming sort of a gowned as she wrapped it around herself.

"I can live," I assured her while she tightens it against herself.

"Thank you," She responded appreciatively as I opened the door for her.

"Hi, Heather," A slime human voice grunted behind us, it was Ethan, that skinny good-for-nothing spoiled immortal trying to take her from me.

"Hi, Ethan," She said with an expression of annoyance in his voice.

"So, what are you up to?" He taunted coming up to her cheek, with a smile that bothered me to the point of bitterness, a rarity for me.

"It's three in the morning, what do you think?" She replied back as I let out a tiny snicker while she went to the restroom and I went to look around while he stupidly followed me. She came back, and got a package of gum we went in line, then Ethan came to cut between us. I hissed silently as Jasper came in calming the scene down observing me with her.

"Why don't we get back to the bus?" Jasper suggested watching my every move as the class slowly made their way back to the bus. I watched Ethan's every move, trying to flatter my soul mate using the same pick up lines I used on girls I could care less about for centuries. Heather was above them, and deserved a lot more then the likes of him ragging on her.

"Don't you just love sleep," Heather sighed softly as we got on the bus with my jacket still on her, as she fell asleep falling into my arm once more.

'_The next day, I found myself down on the shores of this mystical island, writing a letter to Alec telling exactly how I feel. When I heard some women chattering, who were also writing a letter. I was a little unease when they talked about the olden days. I was surprised how comfortable Matthias was, when Hecate told stories about drinking the blood of a whole ship. It was a bit uncomfortable listening to Sulpicia when they used the men for activities. _

_They came to the beach with lawn chairs, wearing swimsuits…getting ready to help Sulpicia write the letter to Aro. _

"_So tell me, what happened?" Kebi finally said. "I saw you across the field with Rensemee. It took me less than an instant to tell my oldest friend is unhappy. What happened? Has Aro been taking advantage of your love for him?" _

"_We love you, Sulpicia, so tell us the truth." Lamia sighed._

"_We heard stories," Empusa put in. "Don't be ashamed to speak ill of your mate with your sisters."_

_I don't think they knew I was behind them listing; I was frozen waiting for Sulpicia to speak._

"_I miss him," Sulpicia admitted. "But he doesn't miss me, I talked to Marcus, he hasn't even notice me gone. I swear the loneliest state is when you love someone who doesn't love you back." I notice Hecate putting her arm around her nodding as she said this. I always thought as Sulpicia as strong, someone who didn't put up with others putting her down, I swear I saw a different side of her when she talked about what has been happening with her and Aro._

"_He wouldn't even have been immortal without you," Kebi said angrily. "What right does he have to put you second? What makes him think he doesn't need you?"_

"_He does need me." Sulpicia uttered strongly. "Kebi, what you saw isn't him, he may act like he doesn't need me but…."_

"_But what, why does he put his power before you?" Kebi demanded to know, what right she has to make such quick judgment of my parent's relationship. "What right does he have to present your children in such a manner? Sulipica, I ask you, if Jane was being treated someone the same way Aro is treating you would you be upset?"_

"_It's not all him," Sulipica stopped her. "And I want Jane to be nothing less than a goddess to her mate. Part of it is me, those."_

"_What part?" Mormo asked, looking at Sulpicia in the eyes. _

"_I haven't been saying anything; I've been lying to him, putting on a happy face." She sighed. "I don't know why I tell him what's wrong; Anthenodora tells her husband he's a jerk all the time and she's not down here wining. I just stay silent, I don't know why." She shook her head. "I am scared to make more stress, that is why I left, thinking it might prove that he can't go without me. According to Marcus, that's not working, he has yet to know the loneliness. We both been pretending nothing's wrong for centuries but we can't do that anymore. Things have changed those, we never even think about each other. Remember how he used to depend on my hope?"_

"_Use to say nothing can be more powerful than your strong hope, it was his rock, he use to say." Kebi sighed. "Yes, well that's been useless for awhile, and apparently some girl that can see the future comes, perfectly happy in her coven….but the moment he touches her, you think he forget how much my hope had never happened."_

"_He used to follow you around, asking to say something to insure things will get better.' Kebi sighed. "Does he know he is hurting you?"_

"_No, or else he wouldn't do it." Sulpicia answered. "He still cares about me but somewhere between taking over the Romanians, and the twins…. it got lost."_

"_Has he lied to you?" Kebi asked as they all instantly looked towards her. _

"_Yes, a number of times, I think the mistrust has started around the time Didyme died. He always has acted like there is something to hide, whether it's about accepting help from Eleazar when Felix was a newborn, or where the twins are. You know what he's been doing. You know how I wrote about him sending me on these trips. I found out recently that when I'm gone, he sends one of them on a mission and leaves another one to lie on the whereabouts of the other one. He should know how I would feel about not knowing what's happening with my children. I also want to know what he is telling Alec because my son is not talking to me and is anger with me. I haven't yet to speak Aro ill in front of Jane, and I think he would be fair to keep this between us and not involve our children.'_

"_You are in pain," Kebi spat out. "Please, let me speak, I've known you for three millenniums, we are your sisters, your girlfriends, so we know the truth by your face. Aro has you going through hell. I just have to say something. In all the time I have known you, you haven't been in this much pain. So I must asked, why did you wait so long and let it get this bad to seek our comfort?"_

"_You deserve to be happy," Lamia scolded. "How could you call yourself my sister, and let yourself get to this point of being this unhappy. We've been with you for millenniums, and you waited until it got to this to call for help. So don't let him hurt you this much, until you seek help."_

"_I didn't know it could get to this point," Sulpicia huffed. "We have been silent with each other for so long. It's hard to explain, I can't live like this with him, but I can't live without him. I knew that from the moment I saw his human face." She sighed. "I always thought it would be Anthenodora and Caius break, they argue with each other on a daily basis over the stupidest things, but we just keep it silent and not say anything.'_

'_Maybe that's what is causing it; tell him next time over the phone what he has unknowingly put you through." Hecate suggested. "I'll talk to him before, that way he'll seek you even more." _

"_We know that will work," Sulpicia smiled as they surrounded her. I then left letting them have their own conversion. I went to the deck, were Nikki was working on a motor that was sitting on a plank table, trying to put it together while Alyson helped him find the tools he needed, having them organized on a cloth. While Tia sat off to the side, with a book she and Benjamin bought Agatha as a gift along with Sophia who found interest in it. _

"_Jane's here," Nikki called admittedly as he saw me as Aysun shot up grabbing the cell phone, Hecate ordered Beyza to take to the cabin last night handing it right to me. Did I ever mention that Aysun is the romantic novel type that is something I had indicated with her asking any couple how they met._

"_Who is it?" I asked taking the phone._

"_Something I had yet to use," Nikki sneered silently as Tia glanced up concerned. "But Alexander has used once, but didn't bother waking me up."_

"_Beyza and Alexander are with Benjamin, Tia is with us," Aysun noted quickly. I sort of got an indication there was a fight between the two couples. I looked out with my advance vision to see Benjamin with them on a sail boat. It seemed Benjamin and Tia was trying to resolve it._

"_We'll, talk to her when Hecate asked me to serve as a translator for Doctor Carol,_ sevgili kocası_." Aysun said calmly. "She is alive, and happy, that's all that matters."She then kissed him on the cheek turning instantly to me. "We thought you would like to call a certain someone."_

"_We thought you may want to make a few calls to a certain someone," Aysun smiled at me._

"_Perhaps…..Gisbert, apparently his coven has a plan now…..and we were somehow able to get his number." Sophia explained._

"_And we figured you should call him." Agatha continued._

"_Right now," Aysun smiled quickly, as Nikki rolled his eyes putting his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek._

"_Who is she interested in again?" Tia asked. _

"_Gisbert, you know of the Orlicke Hory Mountain Coven," Aysun explained._

"_Is he the one with that one sister who came to Egypt and complained the whole time?" Tia asked._

"_Ilona, yes, you met her," Sophia reminded._

"_Yes, she was rather sweet," Tia sighed. "Benjamin and I thought of getting her last December, when the vampires of your coven chose not to come to North America with us." _

"_I don't think it would be a wise idea for them to help the Cullens," I said quickly. They needed help defending themselves. The vampires, excluding Beyza, would have been interesting if we showed up and they were right with the Cullens. _

"_Yes, considering how valued Ilona is amongst the Volturi guard members. She would have been a good witness." Tia explained and looked towards me. "He really isn't much different from Gisbert."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Well…he has girls of the past," Tia explained. "Never loved them, but just said he did. Like Maggie for example, along with many others."_

"_Is this true?" I asked looking towards Sophia._

"_Sort of," Agatha said nervously. "Perhaps you should call him."_

"_I will," I notice Aysun become very excited as I dialed his number, his stepfather, Kondrat, picked up and told me he was on his way here. Nikki talked to him about making sure those parts came in. Kondrat then gave me his number and I called him._

'Servus'_ the phone answered casually. _

"_Gisbert" I responded as his voice replied with a sigh._

"_Jane," His voice let out excitement. "How did you….never mind, how are things going?"_

"_Good," I answered happier than I ever felt. "I called your home, and your stepfather told me you got cell phones then he gave me your number."_

"_I bet that made his day, he's looking forward to meeting you. Did you tell him I'm on my way back?"Gisbert asked excitedly. _

"_Ask him if he has those parts," Nikki whispered as Aysun gave him a scolding look. _

"_Do you have the parts?" I asked quickly. _

"_Yes," Gisbert answered. "I am at the University of Szeged currently hiding in the library. Tonight, I'm planning to visit my friend, Pricilla." _

"_Alright who is this chick and what does she want with you?" I snapped thinking of the girls Tia mentioned. "I'm not one of these girls in your collection."_

"_What?" Gisbert asked as if he was astonished as I heard Alec's voice ringing through my head. It was that 'Oh. My. God.' The way he says it when I just embarrassed myself without realizing it. _

"_Well, to start off her favorite color is pink, and oh, her mate is right here, I'm talking with him right now and he gives his love. Do you want to talk to him?" Gisbert asked I could tell he was trying not to laugh._

"_No, I want to talk to you," I pleaded quickly. _

"_Good, I want to talk to you too," He responded. Then spoke very loudly. "So how's that situation with your brother?" _

"_He's still not talking to me," I answered, wondering why he was bringing this up so randomly. It was nice that was thinking of Alec, despite the impression Alec has given him._

"_Oh, is that what Aro is telling you?" Gisbert asked as I nodded. Aro says he's been trying, but Alec is refusing to follow Aro's orders and talk to me. None of the other Volturi guards are talking to me either. That's why I am writing to you considering you're no longer a guard._

___"I got a suggestion," Gisbert smiled. "Perhaps you should call, and refuse to hang up until Alec talks to you, just refuse to hang up the phone."_

"_Aro will hang up first," I informed him. I don't think he got that Aro isn't exactly the coven leader you opened up to about problems, or questioned._

"_Then call him back and refuse to hang up, eventually he will have to get your brother." I heard him say, Aro wasn't the leader you got away with annoying or approached with a problem._

"_Let's not talk about that," I shook my head, Gisbert needed to learn to be less open if he was going to join the Volturi. "When are you coming back?" _

"_Jane, I'm coming to see you soon," Gisbert spoke strongly. "I am visiting my friend tonight, but you are the final destination."_

"_I heard you had others…." I stuttered nervously as he let out a groan. _

"_But they are nothing to you, you have me trapped, Jane, since the moment I saw you not one can mean half as much to you. So please, don't have these thoughts, it's just a waste of time to ponder these thoughts about us." I hope Alec doesn't feel like the third wheel when we go back to Volterra. Hopefully he'll find one that makes him feel the same way I feel about Gisbert. _

The bus parked in Seattle, where we got off and quickly organized to form different groups according to the teacher they signed on to. Jasper was taking a small group to the American Civil War Exhibit, which Seth was anxious to listen to, making Natalie just as excited. The football teamed sighed up with Mr. Helper's group, but I went with Esme simply because that's who Heather planned to signed under, and not to my surprised Ethan came along with us. Could the punk give us a break?

It was surprising to see Brittney Snow signed up with Esme, she wasn't in Esme's class and majority of the girls she gaggled up with, went with that Geoff teacher. They were all still surrounding her like she was a queen or something interesting as they kept wishing her luck while she flipped her hair and looked in that tiny mirror she carried around to look at herself, which I never got because she was nothing interesting. I've seen Danes tens of thousands of times more attractive than her.

As soon as the man checked each of our passports we got on a ferry taking us to Victoria Island were we will be seeing the British Columbia Royal Museum. I couldn't help but notice Heather rubbing her hands together as she waited to get on board, still wearing my jacket."Don't you just love warmth," She sighed as she rubbed her hands when the class huddled into a café on deck.

"Yes, it's nice," I answered clueless on what she was talking about.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" Heather pleaded for me to go with her.

"I'm not a coffee drinker," I answered honestly.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Not into that either." I answered with a smile.

"I can get you something, mint mocha, your favorite." A voice came behind us.

"You remembered?" Heather turned to face Ethan.

"I'll pay," He smiled taking her into the line. "Think of it as an apology."

"Well, I really could use something warm." She sighed. "Felix, are you sure you don't want something?"

"If you don't you could find us a table with enough room?" Ethan suggested.

'_Or I could kill you and that would leave more than enough room' _I smiled at the thoughts. "Fine, I can do that," I silently grunted trying not to show my jealousy, surly she wouldn't chose an a skinny mortal boy who doesn't even know how to treat a lady over the strongest man in the world who's willing to give up his life for her. I went to find a seat, calming myself down; he has nothing that I can't provide for her. I had the power to make her one of the most powerful beings that ever came into existence. What could he offer her that I could not?

"Felix," I a voice fluttered behind me. I turned to see Brittney with this strange powder stuff all over her face, smiling at me as if she was attractive or something.

"What?" I snapped upset.

"I was wondering, if maybe we could spend the day together?" She asked puckering her lips showing this gross liquid spread all over them.

"Why?" I asked. Did she really think I had nothing better to do then spend my day with her?

"We can get to know each other," She smiled, what would I want to know about her that would interest me. She then rubbed her foot against my leg, I had enough experience to know exactly what she wanted form me, and there was nothing about her that struck an interest. If she was a vampire a year ago, maybe, depends who else was around but now after I met Heather, no one else was appealing.

"I can't," I answered bluntly as she gave me a shocked look.

"Why not?" Brittney demanded, like her confidence was shaken. "Heather is up there flirting with Ethan, you can do so much better, like me for example. I at least know how to present myself better." She said showing off her bosoms.

"I'm taken," I answered honestly.

"You have a girlfriend." Brittney questioned, blinking her fake eyelashes.

"Yes," I answered, she didn't know she was my girlfriend.

Who?" She asked as I glanced towards Heather, Ethan's arm was around her.

"What's her name?" Brittney demanded, as I thought of the only one I knew that would go along pretending to be a vampire's mate without a problem.

"Heidi," I said quickly knowing she wouldn't believe Heather the way she was with Ethan.

"Heidi?" Brittney questioned. "I don't know a Heidi in the school; it doesn't sound like someone attractive."

"Online," I answered quickly, I just wanted to get her away from me, her voice was giving me a headache. "She's actually meeting me here."

"Alright then," Brittney stormed taking her purse. "See you around, good luck with Heidi." I walked out onto the deck, as I heard a graceful floral scent. My mind couldn't get off it.

"Felix," Jasper called in a low voice as I notice him, Seth and Esme up front motioning me to come up and meet them, which I was more than looking forward to doing in order to get away from them.

"Do you smell that?" Seth asked as a floral scent crept from came through the air, it was a vampire out on deck, waiting for a student to accidently 'fall'.

"Where is he hiding?" I asked as the four nonhumans gathered concerned.

"Somewhere on deck," Jasper answered as he looked toward Seth and Esme, I couldn't help but notice their complete trust in him. "You two stay here and make sure none of the students leave the café, while Felix and I investigate, considering we're the best fighters." Jasper ordered as they nodded. I agreed I was the best fighter out of the four of them. I knew Jasper only said we because I beat him consistently in every wrestling match he has challenged me since the night I saved Renesmee.

We followed the scent until we came to the front deck, Jasper walked over a trap door when I saw a tiny porcelain hand come out from where Jasper was standing, quickly pulling him straight down jumping up and locking both his arms. Jasper tried to grab but the tiny thing jumped and went under his legs pinning him again. She laughed as she leaped from him to over top of me and locked my arms and legs as I looked up to see the tiny stow away as one of my very good friends.

"Got ya again now, Felix," I heard a slight laughter as I let out a smile to the only vampire who was ever able to beat me in my eight hundred some years.

"She's fine, Jasper, she's just a friend." I pointed out as he calmed down instantly seeing the smile on Soo Min's face for beating me….again. Soo Min was a nomadic Asian originally from Korea; we met her when she came to help with the Southern Wars. She was smaller than Alice but had a gift that made her hid from Demetri, get past Sandargo, and beat me. It with cleverness, even those it's technically not a gift, it gave her the thinking ability to out maneuver any component. She let out a tiny laugh, knowing she had beat Jasper. I don't know why she viewed that as an accomplishment.

"Jasper, I would like you to meet my good friend Soo Min, Soo Min, I would like you to meet Jasper, my brother." I said kindly, it still felt strange saying that but according to human law they are my siblings. I couldn't help but let out a smirk as he came over embarrassed to see the first grown woman shorter than his wife had knocked him down in less than a second.

"Don't be, she beats everyone," I explained as he nodded while Soo Min giggled.

"Even him," She smiled. "Sorry, but you look like a fighter so I couldn't resist." She let out a laugh showing her tiny pale porcelain features, similar to the paintings found on vases, except natural along with deep red eyes, and a tiny body that flew faster than wind, making hard to believe that she was turned only at the age of twenty. Soo Min was a frequent visitor to the Volturi; she liked to challenge the guard members, except Jane and Alec. She wasn't like my other female friends, simply because I only enjoyed her as company as being one of the guys and preferred it that way.

"It's quite alright ma'am," Jasper smiled with a change of voice, he sound similar to the country singers that Heather likes. "So what brings you to here?"

"Well," Soo Min said gracefully sitting down on the rim between us. "I went to the Volturi to see my friends and they were all gone…." She said as her face became lost. "None of them were there, except Heidi but she's no fun. 'So I asked Aro where did all your guards go.' He then explained to me that they were all busy. He was much more welcoming than usual. It was like he wanted to have a conversion with me or something. I finally asked Marcus what happened and he told me you quiet. I asked why and he said it was hard to explain but Aro would know a lot more about it and then said I should tell him everything I know. Well, it he only listened to me for two hours, not even that much into the beginning he stopped and asked me to join. I asked him why should I join, where's Felix. He said that you quit and wanted me to take your place but then I asked him why I would do that when no one is here. He finally told me were you were and I really wanted to see your new coven. Why did you quiet?

"I found my mate," I answered as she smiled brightly and laughed a bit.

"Nothing seems too complicated about that, may I meet her." She asked. "I smelled three, so I take it she's in there."

"She's a human," I answered as she nodded now understanding her last encounter with my former coven. I didn't remember telling Aro that in my registration letter, I told him I found a mate and for other personal reasons I am no longer able to serve him. I didn't mentioned she is human, and I didn't want him anywhere near her until I bit her, nor did I mentioned a thing about what was going on with Kelly, the last thing she needed was another coven wanting to turn her.

"I thought it had something to do with him killing his sister," Soo Min brought out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked confused."Where in the world did you hear that?"

"Everyone," Soo Min answered. "Almost every nomad heading to China said that."

"Is it true?" Jasper asked.

"No," I answered. "Aro was in Estonia that night, Didyme was killed in Switzerland. I should know, because that's when he turned me."

"Alright, can I meet her?" She smiled looking towards Jasper. "Don't worry; I know you'll help me because we fighters stick together." It was funny, I am not the most attentive being around, but it was at that moment I notice several crescent shape scars surrounding Jasper, covering him from head to toe. It seemed like he had a bunch of vampires attacked him sort of like mine but were able to fade as I got better over the centuries.

"Here, take these sunglasses," Jasper insisted taking a pair form his sunglasses and putting it on her face making her look like an owl.

"How do I look?" She asked pulling back her black silk hair.

"You look lovely," Jasper smiled happily, obviously liking Soo Min.

"Thank you, very, very much." She smiled as Jasper helped her down and went back into the cafe, where Esme and Seth stood at the door being careful none of the students were out.

"Felix has another friend." Jasper whispered to Esme and Seth coming out looking toward Soo Min with curiosity.

"Esme, Seth, I would like you to meet Soo Min, apparently she was on her way to visit me when she heard I left." I explained as they both nodded.

"Is she aware of the rules?" Seth asked as he looked towards Natalie, while Soo Min stood there trying to introduce herself.

"Yes, don't drink until I'm away from you," Soo Min smiled as they nodded. "It's pleasing to meet you face to face, I was at the trial of Renesmee but I didn't stay during the whole thing, I stowed away while they were talking. That was way back when they had a guard. When Aro told me that was where you want, I wanted to ask if they all stayed there or did they scatter on your way back. "

"So, I take it you must be a good friend of Felix," Esme smiled.

"Yes, but not as good as some girls he's friends with," Soo Min smiled happily. "But now that he has a mate, he'll probably lose touch with most of them, considering he only contacted them to….."

"Soo Min, let me take you to meet Heather," I said rushing her away to where her and Ethan sat, the last thing I needed the Cullens to know is the reason for the little black book they all questioned, except for Carlisle who knows what it's like to be a bachelor for more than a century.

"Felix," My head turned as Heather came up to me with a smile. "Is this Heidi?"

"Heidi?" She asked.

"Brittney is going around telling everyone you have a girlfriend named Heidi." Heather explained.

"Yes," I answered quickly as Soo Min flipped back her hair and did a routine trying to mimic Heidi. "This is Heidi."

"Very nice to meet you, Heather," She smiled and shook her hand as she rubbed against me, making fun of Heidi. "Felix, I broke a nail, the world is coming to an end."

"Well, you two make a cute couple," Ethan said as put his arm around Heathers making me let out a growl.

"Not as cute as others," Soo Min admitted, and then whispered in a very low manner. "I am going to go talk to Esme."

"I'm going with her," I said nervously, not wanting to look at the sight.

_The next day, I went to join Agatha and Sophia with the rest of the women in the Gynaikon. It turns out the Volturi and Alexander's banking skills isn't the only source of money. They weave, and they had weaved for centuries making crafts and such to sell at local trade shows. They been doing this for so long, the humans don't seem to know it wasn't factory made. It's amazing how into the arts they are; it seems all of them have their own museum. Kebi seemed to enjoy being with them, weaving again. Mela was there, apparently Hector went to pick up a package but she refused to tell me anything about it. _

"_I missed you," Kebi sighed looking towards Sulpicia as we walked in. "I really missed you."_

"_I missed you too," Sulpicia smiled happily, I didn't like Kebi all that well, all she focuses on is how bad Aro treats Sulpicia, and she does nothing to fix what's going on between them. I don't want Gisbert to join a broken coven. _

"_What made you wait all this time to come and visit?" Kebi asked. I could tell the way they looked at her they all wondered the same thing. "Why did you wait until you were this unhappy? Why haven't any member of your coven visited this place? You protect this coven but yet it still took you nine-hundred years to figure out they drink animal blood?"_

'_We've been busy," Sulpicia stuttered. "I've wanted to do it for the longest time; of course Aro has yet to notice."_

"_Why hasn't Aro notice this…" Mormo asked._

"_Because he's a man, and they don't notice things." Kebi pointed out. "Why don't you point out to high and mighty wouldn't be immortal if it wasn't for you caring him back all sick with leprosy."_

"_Apparently, he doesn't even notice me gone," Sulpicia sighed. "I talked to Marcus the other day and he says Aro is going on being his jolly self."_

"_I thought he told you he was miserable." I interrupted as they all looked towards me, then towards Sulpicia._

"_He did, but the thing is, he has lied to me so much over the centuries I really do believe in Marcus over him." Sulipica explained to the group. I could see her reasoning behind that. _

"_When you get back there, you two should have at it." Empusa said simply._

"_First we need to plan our trip to main land Greece, for Jane here." Hecate smiled coming in with the weight looms as everyone, including Agatha, Sophia and Mela smiled at me with excitement._

"_Yes," Sulpicia looked towards me. "That is one of the main reasons; I decided to bring you along."_

"_Mount Olympus and a tour of the underground caves is a definite." Lamia said happily._

"_I wouldn't mind that," I smiled as attention turned towards me._

"_Not near as much as you look forward to seeing the Ruins of Sparta and the fields of Thebes." Sulpicia looked over and gave me a wink. _

"_Delphi," Lamia suggested. "We had a lot of fun with the humans there."_

"_We will end in Athens," Hecate sighed. "But you will not listen to those silly tour guides." They all giggled at that. _

"_Sulpicia, I got a question." Kebi sighed. "If Aro can read every thought with one touch, then shouldn't he notice the pain he's been causing you?"_

"_Kebi, my dear friend." Sulpicia looked at her straight in the eye. "Aro has not touched me in a very long time."_

_It was with that we left to let them have their own conversion. We decided to go visit the Hales, considering Sophia was there getting a lesson in English. I kept noticing her, Dragomir, and Lamia are now trying to learn English from them. _

I agreed to go with Heather, only because she wanted to tour it with me. "What exhibits are you and Heidi interested in?" as we took the broachers waking in, while Esme explained the rules as Jasper's group went to another part of the museum.

"The Medieval Exhibit looks interesting." I said without thinking. It would be interesting to hear what humans have to say about my time in their history.

"I never gain much of an interest in the dark ages," Heather signed. "It just seems so….dark."

"Trust me the sun still rose," I said trying not to laugh. "Come, you never know, things were actually a lot better than historians make it out to be, I for one find it very lively."

The first object we notice was a suit of chainmail, something Heather has only ever seen pictures of; I couldn't help but smile as she stared at the thing. "I bet they thought they were something walking around in that thing," Heather said with a laughing sigh as she read the description

"They were annoyed walking around with it," I let out a tiny laugh. "It itched like crazy and hot as hell even in the winter, they were sweating." I responded without making any hesitation. I don't know why we thought those would make us better solders; they were useless and just made us even slower. The number of peasants who out ran us should of tipped us off they may not be the best military uniforms.

"And how would you know?" She asked jokingly.

"Putting myself in their shoes," I answered not mentioning I've literally been in their shoes as we went through the exhibit. The first part showed the basics of feudal life which I knew the ins and outs of already. It showed the Magma Carta, as well as the basics of who's born above whom, but not giving the full point of knighthood but summering it up somewhat.

We then went to a section that showed a set up church as well as what the church officials, the monks, nuns and fryers wore back then. We then went to a small set up of a peasant's house.

"They were much filthier." I blurted being shocked on how clean they had it presented, were was all the mice and insects at, the dirt and the questionable stuff we didn't even bother to think about back then.

"Life had to be miserable back then," Heather agreed with me.

"Life has never been completely miserable, hard but not miserable. Depends how one looks at the situation." I answered, some of the peasants I saw were perfectly happy, even those they worked long days they still sung at night, they still smiled enjoying their families. I had friends who were peasants, and they were still the happiest people I have ever known.

"I can agree with you on that," Heather sighed. "I find life hard sometimes, but I don't think I will trade any of my sisters for the biggest most expensive house." She said as we walked into the part where they set up to look like a castle, it really looked to be more of people setting it up to look like a castle. They didn't have any tapestries or shields, it was way too bland for a normal castle.

"This would be a fine place growing up," I smiled knowing from experience.

"I don't think it would be," Heather answered as I looked over. "I would rather live a normal life more than anything.

"Normal?" I questioned. My family was far from normal, we weren't commoners, I was never a commoner. I had always been a member of the superior clan whether part of a noble family as a human or being part of the Volturi as a vampire. She should really be into that, considering this is where her future in-laws come from.

"Yes, that's what I always wanted," Heather hummed giving me her charming smile. "A house without wheels, a yard with green grass protected by an elegant white picket fence. So my two children one of each could play, while me and my husband who fathered both my children set on the porch swing watching them." She smiled happily. "Speaking of normal….. Cassie's baby is due in July, it's May now and we need answers."

"Felix, Heidi is looking for you," I heard a voice from behind me.

"She is…" I asked, Soo Min planned to keep Ethan distracted for me.

"Yes," He answered quickly. "Heather, may I speak with you alone please?"

"Sure, good luck with Heidi." She smiled towards me. I went out into the lobby to see Soo Min in Jasper's group being entertained by the students around her, no one had a clue that she wasn't one of them, but she clearly wasn't looking for me, which meant one thing. Ethan is a lied.


	28. Chapter 21: Hearing the Truth

Hearing The Truth

"Now, is there a way we can take care of this situation peacefully without human notice?" The head asked, in a polite professional manner trying to be formal, which his coven doesn't strive at.

"What's the problem?" the other male asked, being much more casual then the leader.

"This is none of your concern Demetri!" Tanya hissed approaching the leader.

"Alright then," Demetri looked towards Sam. "I see you're a shapes shifter, have you been creating any trouble?"

"He hasn't," Fred spoke up, wondering what was so threatening about the Volturi, these guards seemed more defenders then fighters.

"No reason to put your authority in," Tanya spoke harshly with hatred for Demetri.

"Well, this just seemed to be such a so civil party I couldn't sit out." Demetri answered sarcastically. "Now, if I may ask you shape shifter, please keep a low profile and you." He looked towards the gang. "Do you have any business here?"

"No," Harof answered respectfully. "Are business is done."

"We plan to leave very soon," Demetri explained. "Tanya, do you and your coven have any issues? We have no problem supplying you with protection. Please look past Rosmoni's trial."

"Renesmee." Kate corrected.

"Alright, Athenodora." Demetri joked. "So, do you need us?"

"They are being very civil." Gisbert pointed out to her as Kate and Garrett agreed.

"They don't seem to want to harm us." Kate said approaching her sister. "It wouldn't be that terrible of an idea, considering the coven we are approaching."

"No, we don't need your help." Tanya spoke harshly to Demetri, staring at him straight in the face. "We don't need anything from you."

"Fine, it was nice seeing you again." Demetri said as he left with his coven, and the rest followed him. Fred notice the one with no crest held the hand of the only woman traveling with him, but looking back towards the Denali.

"Come," Tanya said harshly. "We have no business here; I don't think that girl would be good for our coven."

"Kate," Fred came up to her as they departed. "Where are these friends of yours from? The one coven that took in a member who recently left the Volturi."

"Washington." Garret answered as Fred smiled.

"I think I will take up on your invitation, I want to clear a few things up with them." Fred explained, wondering if they might know about Bree, and their new member may know something about Heidi.

"Well, you're more than welcome." Kate said as they headed toward were Gisbert stashed his four wheeler parts.

"Gisbert," Tanya stopped him. "I want you promise me something before you go see Jane. Think of it as a gift for your favorite teticka. Promise me; no matter what happens between you and Jane, you'll never join the Volturi. If you abandon her, it will hurt ten times more than us leaving her."

"I certainly have no problem with that."

"Thank you for promising me that," Kate butted in beside Tanya. "Because you're favorite tetushka would like to get to know her nephew more." Gisbert smiled towards his mother's sisters, kissed them both on the cheek shook his future uncle's hand and left, knowing his coven had became a lot bigger.

"I forgot my phone, I'll be back." Tanya said as she headed to the tiny inn, walking in noticing Demetri there, with a beautiful brunette vampire with her silk brown curls down and her arms decorating him.

"Now where were we," Demetri smiled towards Oksana as she tugged the shirt of her blouse showing a little cleavage.

"I believe you were telling me how you can track me down," Oksana giggled. "So I guess I should stay, and we can entertain each other for awhile."

"Like that idea," Demetri said kissing her on the ear as she giggled hysterically. Tanya paused, she felt anger, she didn't know why but seeing that nomadic bimbo with her arms around the tracker she despised so much seemed humiliating for her.

Demetri looked up, as Oksana admired her muscles, he couldn't help but notice Tanya's frozen stair. He stood up and started to approach wondering if he could be of some comfort. Tanya left the room before he could say a word, just as the sun hit the village.

~X~

I had to let Heather make her own choice, while this little scum ball human tried to romance her, I want back to my letter knowing she will turn him down.

'_The Hale's cottage is a rather unique place, it is the only place we walk into a white picket fence into a garden with a fountain in the center creating this beautiful light blue pavilion with gold siding in the shape of an octagon with a beautiful circular roofing off to the side, then surrounded by tropical flowers from around the world. We walk up a single stone path where Sophia knocked on the door, looked up and moved her hand forward. She looked at the sky a certain way as gray clouds gathered. The moment Aysun answered the door it started to rain. _

_We walk into this tiny kitchen with checker board floors, a red table in the center and white cabinets along with a refrigerator where we take our shoes off the Welcome mat. We walk through the kitchen to a beautiful red carpet with amazing designs with beautiful wall drops were we sat at a tiny table in the center on silk pillows and an old brown radio where they listen to jazz and blues of the thirties and forties as Benjamin and Tia stood instantly from a green polka dot couch below a calendar with the phases of the moon written on for each day and a highlight on the night it was to be full._

"_Please, they are not a threat," Alexander said coming in from an office as Beyza brought out cups of blood, while Nikki brought in food from the grill._

"_Do you drink anything?" I asked as the werewolves laughed._

"_No, we don't," Nikki answered as he gave Aysun a plate. "Any other questions you have about our kind, feel free to ask them."_

"_Nicholas," Benjamin said quickly as if my asking questions put them at any danger._

"_Let her ask questions, it eliminates ignorance." Aysun interrupted. "The better understanding vampires have of werewolves, the safer our kind will be and vice versa."_

"_We were actually just curious about your sister." Agatha answered. "We heard she received the great blessing."_

"_Are you talking about that Arab woman?" I asked as they gave me an odd look, the truth was that woman seemed as if she had gone through much hardships. "She kept saying she was your sister."_

"_No," Nikki said letting out a laugh. "That was another werewolf. We werewolves have been through a lot of hardships, and survived in our own unique way. We all had to struggle in order to survive. There are few of us, so when we come across each other we refer to each other as brother and sister."_

"_Then the one who got the blessing…?" I asked confused as Alexander let out a sigh._

"_It turns out our biological sister, who we thought was murdered became a vampire." Alexander explained. "That's what they meant by a blessing."_

"_That is one thing I never got," Nikki sighed. "If it would have been a werewolf that found her and saved her, everyone would be saying she has received a harsh curse after what happened and we would be allowed to hate him for bringing our sister more suffering. But since he was vampire, we are to look past the suffering our family endured, the depression our mother had, and how it killed our father because he was a vampire and gave her a blessing." _

"_Nikki," Aysun looked over._

"_Well it is true, you don't know how many nomads have ether tried to kill us or express their sorrow for us because we are cursed." Alexander pointed out. "We have immortality? We don't kill humans? What about it makes us a curse?"_

"_Jane, I believe you met them, Rosalie and Emmett of the Cullen family?" Benjamin asked looking directly at me._

"_Yes, she's the one with that husband…" I said unsure what to say about Emmett._

"_Charamos thought he looked like Poseidon," Beyza committed saving me from embarrassment of my old crush. Emmett still is the Volturi poster boy those. _

"_Well, Beyza you have to be looking forward considering things will even up." Tia informed as all the Hales look towards them._

"_What do you mean?" Aysun asked._

"_You know, more of her kind will be in your family." Benjamin answered._

"_She's our sister," Alexander pointed out._

"_We know that," The couple said at the same time._

"_Then wouldn't that make Rosalie our kind?" Nikki asked._

"_You know what we mean," Tia said shrugging it off. _

"_No, I don't," Beyza answered. "I have a twin that's a werewolf, I'm married to a werewolf, and I've been around werewolves more than vampires for most of my immortal life, why should I feel like the odd one out. When my other half is a werewolf? When I shared a womb with a future werewolf? Aysun, did you tell her?"_

"_Not all of it." Aysun answered. "Just the basics….I should have gone into a bit more detail but I didn't at that time, she was just getting to know us."_

"_Considering, if you weren't living here both of you would be killed." Benjamin added._

"_If Alec was a werewolf, I would go out of my way to protect him." I answered swiftly as they smiled. "Why don't you tell me more of your story? I understand why Beyza would protect you, she's your twin, and you were born at the same time and shared the same womb, make you pretty close." They both smiled when I said that, I could tell at one point when they were both humans it was hard to tell them apart. _

'_Well, we were born in the Islamic year 843; I don't know what year it was in Europe….." Beyza looked towards Aysun who shrugged. _

"_It was a very different world," Aysun explained. "Our mother, Gozde, was from a very poor family. When she was in her mid-teens her parents died, leaving her with nothing. She had no dowry, and her father owed much debt. Her uncle had no choice but to sell her into slavery, which she didn't consider a bad thing, because it meant always having a place to stay and food to eat."_

"_She was sold to Captain Ugar, who served under Sultan Murad the Second." Beyza continued proudly. "He was very well off, with two wives, and sons to them. He was very rich and celebrated his wealth well, a little too well, I guess you would say."_

"_The wives would often send Gozde to help Ugar when he came home drunk."Aysun said blankly. "She was a slave, his slave; it was a different world back then. She was a lowly slave but was able to win his favor and respect by having us. Now, keep in mind, twins are considered a great blessing were we are from. If you and Alec were born with our clan your parents would have been given the highest honor. The events that happened to you would be unthinkable were we are from."_

_Beyza smiled brightly. "Our father told us of our birth quiet often. It was a day he had to lead troops to fight the Balkans, while his family remained behind in the military camp. He came back with a victory, as always."_

"_When he returned, Gozde, his slave, was in labor. The camp packed and moved on, including his household." Aysun sighed._

"_He stayed with her and the mid-wives," Beyza explained. "I don't think he thought much of it, considering he had many sons."_

"_I was born first; the mid-wife came out of the trent and handed me to him." Aysun smiled. "This was the first he ever conceived a daughter, he then heard Gozde calling for the mid-wife. It was a few minutes later, he heard another cry." "Then he found the reason for such victory on the battle field," Beyza smiled like she was reciting something. "And why Allah let him live to be an old age"_

"_Because he was meant to be blessed with not one but two of the sweetest daughters that ever came to be, so sweet their scent made honey bitter." The sisters said at the exact same moment. It seemed this story was repeated numerous of times. _

"_Needless to say, shortly afterwards, Gozde was granted freedom and then he took her as a wife." Aysun explained. "She had definitely won his favor, and her life certainly turned for the better because she had us."_

"_We were his favorite," Beyza answered with a smile looking towards her sister. "Historians might argue that being the female children of a lowly concubine wouldn't get that much attention from the man of the house as to the sons of his wives, one being the niece of the sultan. Yet, he adored us." Beyza shook her head. "We were not only the youngest but his only daughters. We were toddlers when we moved from our tents to a large and beautiful house to the renamed city of Istanbul, which he help defeat. _

"_Our mother got of the nicest of the apartments in the Harem, a beautiful one overlooking the garden as well as a group of servants to attend to our every need, so can mother us. She was the only one that could tell us apart back then." Aysun smiled. _

"_Rather easy now," Nikki joked as they laughed. _

"_Yes," Beyza smiled at the memory. "We were truly our father's daughters, he was fair, his first wife was in charge and we were asking to respect her. He made sure his second wife was providing for before Gozde. Yet, he still kissed us once a day on the cheek. He never loved our mother…but he was grateful to her, always had a gift for her on our birthday." _

_Aysun smiled. "She tried to make sure we weren't spoiled by making us weave and showed respect to the servants."_

"_Yet, our father always had a gift for us," Beyza explained. "Toys when we were children, colorful veils, imports from all parts of the world. He would take Aysun and I for walks around Istanbul, separately, those." They then went silent_

"_He was fair those, he loved his sons too, he paid for their school and university, while we only got schooled in domestics. He took them to work and expect them to pass on the traditions of Islam. When they became adults he provided them with good first wives, and planned to pass his property and money to them." Aysun pointed out. "Back then that was considered fair so there was no reason…" She trailed off. _

"_But we were his daughters," Beyza picked up. "When we grew, he still spoiled us and he even gave us eunuchs to protect us, and run our errands for us."_

"_You were very good at escaping him," Aysun laughed. "He was bought eunuchs to watch us, and then she always leaves. I was the one who bailed her out, so she wouldn't get in trouble." _

"_You were the obedient one, always obeying mother, never breaking the rules." Beyza smiled. "You had saved me from a lot of pickles with her. Father on the other hand, it was impossible to get in trouble with him. That must have been what annoyed the wives."_

"_That and our increasing age," Aysun said sadly. "We were in our late teens and he had yet to marry us off. Back then, that was considered everything."_

"_He didn't want to let go," Beyza explained. "We were already two years older than our mother when she had us and he still said we were too young to marry."_

"_Keep in mind, nineteen then, is a lot different form nineteen now." Benjamin butted in. _

"_Our mother convinced him, and he knew the best thing for us was to marry," Aysun sighed._

"_We had many suitors come and asked for our hand. He would always find something wrong with each one of them. I even got offered by a prince and he still said he wasn't good enough" Beyza chuckled lightly as she went to put her arm around Alexander. _

"_There was a boy who our father would talk about with high regards offering for me." Aysun said happily as she put her palm in Nikki's hand. "Ugar shot him down, he wasn't good enough. Finally, his eldest son, our half-brother, Serkin, suggested father let him find a husband for me." _

"_Along with Hincal, our other half-brother," Beyza let out a hiss. "Came and suggested that he let them go out and find me a suitable husband. Ugar agreed."_

"_They sat as our mother served them, saying they had our best interest at heart." Aysun said with deep growls. "I remember Gozde pouring them drinks when they shook hands with father." _

"_They told Ugar that they will make sure their beloved sisters will be given to a find husband." Beyza said sarcastically. _

"_I remember the last we saw Gozde, she told us to be respectful and never give up that things will be better. She kissed each of us on the cheek. We then went off with our brothers."_

"_Of course, being his precious daughters, Ugar went overboard on our dowries." Beyza said. "As we went to these 'husbands' they found for us." _

"_They took us to a beautiful palace, with what I thought was way too many women." Beyza described. "Hincal claimed they were the servants. We were in a new place, I wanted to explore. Being the brave person I am, I waited for the eunuch father bought to watch over us fall asleep and explored on my own."_

"_I, being the good one remained in her bed."Aysun noted._

"_I eased dropped on Serkin and found him selling us to a brothel." Beyza stammered. "I ran back and quickly woke up Aysun."_

"_I didn't believe her, I thought she was forcing me into one of her schemes, and then I saw Hincal taking our dowries." Aysun shook her head. _

"_That's when you came across the fight?" I asked as they both nodded. _

"_We got revenge those, shortly after our disappearance, the sultan sent our brothers in place of our father because of his depression." Beyza explained. "We killed every man in that camp."_

"_We found both of them hiding in their tent like little children." Aysun said smiling slyly at her sister. "You should of seen their faces when I came in with my muscular monster body."_

"_They screamed when they stared into my red eyes." Beyza smiled to her sister. "We made them suffer for their betrayal. After the loss of four children Ugar agreed to fight in the front line of battle, were he was killed."_

Aysun smiled, continuing the story. "We made sure Gozde was taken care of, our other half-brother Emre, took care of her. He had nothing to do with it, and was always nice to us. We made sure he was the one to get our father's estate. Then I went on, to protect Aysun. Simply because no matter what we were, she was my sister and I had to protect her."

"_Any more questions?" Nikki asked. _

"_Why do people consider your kind such a curse?" I had to ask as Nikki smiled._

"_The only thing I ever found curse is the way vampires treat us," Nikki continued. "I've never really cared what people think, but I don't like it when the opinions are made before they met us. When vampires make don't make assumptions about my wife, brother and I simply because it was lycanthropy placed in our systems and not venom."_

"_That is because many fail to realize that vampires and werewolves were once humans at one time." Beyza explained. "You will be surprised how uncivilized the werewolf is viewed."_

"_Yes, we get that you can't think straight, please, our parents insured we got the best education. We don't lose brain cells through one bite." Alexander continued. _

"_The best is we don't know how to bath." Nikki let out a laugh. "We are werewolves, not cave men. We do take care of ourselves. That is another misconception in not understanding how our kind works." _

"_Where does that come from?" I asked instantly. _

"_Let me show you," Nikki said as he went to get a bowl of water and set his hand in it and pulled it out as I watched it evaporate in two seconds or less. He had no reaction to the steam coming from his skin._

"_Is there anything else you would like to know?" Aysun smiled at the gasp I had at her husband's skin._

"_Does the transformation hurt?" I asked suddenly._

"_Very," Alexander answered. "That's when vampires get on my nerves, those who complain non-stop wishing they were human, I want to go them, at least you aren't exploding out of your body once a month. Its every painful, as if a thousand knives have entered your body at once."_

"_Can you have children?"_

"_No," Aysun answered with a smile. "Our bodies are hard to explain, we are like molten, volcanoes, would be a better comparison. The physical nature in us changes, we grow stronger, become warmer, our hair grows, and our body temperature rises. Yet, other aspects don't change, such as feelings such as relationships and personality remains solid. Vampires are like ice, we are like stone. When we transform form humans, our bodies become stone and much of the physical make-up, such as our appearances doesn't change. We have bodies hard, like stone. We are to dry and solid to have children. Yet, other aspects such us our heart still beat and as we grow stronger and hotter, until we erupt."_

"_I'm trying to figure out what make you harmful." I admitted._

"_It's alright, at least your better than most vampires." Nikki smiled._

"_Yes, some are just so ignorant." Alexander said shaking his head, I felt a little guilt feeling it's my coven's fault. "Nearly due to exploding our bodies once a month, we did learn how to control ourselves but those text were destroyed by….."_

"_We had a leadership at one time…."Nikki started._

"_What happened?" I asked as Tia and Benjamin gave me a look._

"_Alright," I nodded._

"_It's alright, we don't mind talking about our history. Werewolves did coexist with vampires at one point. Dragomir even told us they would send a member of their clan to the Romanians. Varcolac was his name?" Nikki asked as Aysun nodded._

"_They were the Braj," Aysun explained. "It's this five-thousand year old temple in India, it is believed by the humans will tell you the god Krishna scared the humans to Vrindavan by sprouting hundreds of wolves form his hairs."_

"_We went to the temples and found hidden chambers for transformations and such. Kripa once told us they had whole books on how to be weaker in transformation. They also use to discuss the purpose of transformation, it is to relive energy, when our kind hides from the full moon then we get worse with our instincts and such as time moves on. They were getting close to figuring out ways to keep our minds when it happens when…."_

"_What happened…?" I asked curiously._

"_They were destroyed by a certain coven," Tia said with a sweet smile, it was then I deiced werewolves are not a threat. I decided when I get back to Volterra I am going to put fourth effort into lifting this ban that has caused so much ignorance in the supernatural world. I am a member of the ruling coven, so Aro would have no problem listening to my voice.'_

"Felix," Soo Min came up to me at vampire speed.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure Heather's your mate?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," I answered, never been sure more about anything.

"She seems very close to that Ethan," Soo Min said as I stood up instantly, and walked to the section they were in. I walked in with Soo Min by my side, Ethan saw us, he turned to her quickly and he kissed her, causing an anger burn in me. I was beyond furious. I was a knight, I was the member of the highest coven….and yet, she chose him. I was going to give her immortality, and still she chose him.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked coming to me, it seemed she saw what happened.

"I'm fine," I answered politely, hiding my feelings. I knew how to be professional to prevent her from catching on. I hated Ethan, more than I ever hated anyone, how dare he steal from me. I hated him was a passion colder then my own self, the anger I had towards him and Heather that was hotter than any transformation at least from what I can remember. "Maybe, you need to go somewhere; I'll make an excuse if you need it?"

"I can kill him if you want me to?" Soo Min asked kindly.

"No," I answered. "I'm fine."

"Does she know your feelings?" Esme asked as I shook my head. I gave up the Volturi for her, and this is how she repays me. I let my best friend down for her, I abandon the man who gave me immortal life for her and this is how she returns that favor. There was nothing that could be done about it.

"Felix," I heard a voice from behind us smelling two other floral scents. I looked over to see Eleazar standing with his wife, who smiled at us instantly.

"Why look whose here?" Carmen smiled not surprised to see us.

"Eleazar, Carmen, this is a surprise." Esme said coming up to hug them. "I didn't know you were planning on coming the same week as our trip."

"It was a last minute decision," Carmen said quickly.

"And you failed to mention they would be here," Eleazar smiled looking towards Carmen nervously.

"Well, Esme, I am really looking forward to meeting some of your students." Carmen strongly suggested as she rushed her away quickly leaving me alone with Eleazar. I always thought Carmen was a little odd, making her perfect for Eleazar. I remember before they were leaving Volturi she asked if I was joining them. Why would I do that? It was the only question the popped into my mind. She said because of the connection I had with Eleazar. I had no connection with Eleazar, besides the fact he was created by my creator's sister, or the fact she died the same night Aro bit me. It wasn't my fault; Estonia and Switzerland are pretty far apart. Aro would have never made it on time to save his sister.

"Felix," He started in his usual way, as if he had something to say but did not know how to say it.

"Yes," I replied awkwardly. I use to wonder why he just didn't just spill whatever he was keeping out, but over time I came to accept that's just how Eleazar was, it's not like he had any secrets to tell and if he did I do not know how they could possibly effect me.

"You came to live with the Cullens," He started.

"I'm aware of that," I observed with a smile, he smiled use to me joking around with him.

"So….what made you want to do it?" He asked hesitation.

"I don't know," I answered, as I began to question what I was doing here. Aro wanted me to make a half-vampire child but I wasn't part of the Volturi anymore. I guess the reason I was staying with the Cullens is so I can have legal gardens that allow me to attend that school and see Heather every day. I already know half the stuff they are teaching, Heather has find tremendous importance in school those. Which is why I go, not that it mattered anymore considering she was back with that Ethan.

"Oh," He nodded, took a long time taking a big gasp of air and said "I think you should know something about….well, there is something you got to know…" His face got lost in confusion. "The night…."

"What night?" I asked him getting tired of this nonsense.

"Well, now that you are no longer loyal to the Volturi." Eleazar started. "I think you should, know, Felix you deserve to hear this…"

"Felix," I turned my attention as Heather walked in the room, she was ten times more important than she was ten times more important than Eleazar will ever be.

"Yes," I notice her beautiful red face with graceful features coming in, making the room seem lighter.

"Ethan asked me to prom," Heather started.

"So," I answered wondering where this was leading.

"I wanted to see what you were doing first?" She murmured.

"I'm not you, you decided that." I said straightly. "It is the twenty first century, women make their own decisions these days." In my time, she would never be with Ethan; a commoner would be unthinkable when she could have me, a knight. She would have been mine and no one else's.

"Alright," She looked into my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered; I would feel better if she burned each of my cells one by one, but what she was doing to me was perfectly fine. So what if I just disappointed my best friend of six-hundred years.

"Well…..I'm going to look at the Civil War Exhibit with him, Natalie says your brother is making it seem so real you would think he lived through it or something." She smiled at me and left.

"You love her don't you?" Eleazar asked with sympathy in his eyes, I don't know why he cared so much.

"Yes, why do you care?" I asked walking away harshly. I have always been the kind that hides my feelings but I hated every cell in Ethan's body, I knew it sounded selfish but I wanted Heather all for myself.

"Well, if you need to go….we'll take you, your immortality is important to me." He stuttered, as I rolled my eyes at his lies walking away.

"I can't believe it," I said coming into a room with Esme and Carmen.

"Well, now you know the truth." Carmen explained with sympathy. "At least it is out in the open."

"That the only girl I will ever love prefers some scrawny, selfish human over me?" I asked wondering if she was serous as she shot Eleazar's eye-stained look.

"Heather went with Ethan?" Esme whispered as I nodded, she gave me a sadden look. I don't know why, it was her choice.

"You can come and stay with us if it is easier?" Eleazar suggested. "You are always welcome at our coven."

"No," I answered firmly, knowing that wasn't true.

"He needs to finish the school year." Esme explained. "He can see your place when we come to Kate's wedding in June."

"I can come?" Soo Min suggested coming out of know where as usual. "I can drink animal blood if you really need the company."

"There you go, you got someone." I said as I went off to read my letter.

'_I finally figured out why Mela was trying to keep me occupied from the day and not reveling where Hector went. You wouldn't believe what happened as we finished visiting with the werewolves, I saw Lima's projection out on the sand waving us in.'_

"_Jane, let's go back to the house." Sophia grabbed my hand as the Hales quickly cleaned up after themselves, determined to go with us. _

"_Why?" I asked._

_It seemed all except Benjamin and Tia were excited to go back to the house. Sophia made it stopped raining instantly as we went to the court yard and I suddenly felt like my heart beat for the first time in centuries. Gisbert was standing right there with his black curly hair and his glimmering skin alimenting in the bright blue sky. He was more handsome then anyone I have ever seen. His smile made me feel as if I had been the very end of his journey._

"_Jane," He said noticing me out of a room full of immortals. His red eyes shifted to me as soon as I came to his presence. I can't describe it; it seemed my eyes had long for him. We acted casual those as I came and hugged him right away, not wanting to leave his side again._

"_Why did you leave?" I asked. _

"_Family emergency." Gisbert answered. "But the entire time, I couldn't wait to get back to you."_

"_You miss them?" I questioned._

"_But I missed you more," He smiled at me. I knew instantly he was my mate, no one else, no one else could make me so complete and whole since I met him. I knew what it was like to be a whole by my side, so it would be impossible to be half again. He knew it too, or else he wouldn't have gone home to say goodbye before joining the Volturi._

_We went and continued to have a party and such but the entire time we were waiting to be alone. He did get into a conversion with Amun, apparently his sister found a mate. Amun said something about this Alistair going to avoid the Volturi at a whole new level. Benjamin said something about them being a perfect couple, because he got the idea that Ilona needed someone who can afford to have his life revolve around her. He also gave them updates on his father's coven, and surprised them about meeting his mother's sisters for the first time. He said at first he was hastened, but now Gisbert respects his aunts like Beatrix asked him too. It made me love him even more knowing what he was giving up. We eventually made an excuse to spend some time alone. _

_Eventually I distracted him, and we got ourselves alone. That was when I kissed him, and I mean it was one of those kisses. It wasn't one of those little pecks on the lips, it was a real kiss. The kind that made me tingle inside me, it was the kind that made you think the seconds weren't passing because at that moment the world seemed to be in perfect bliss. I got him alone for that simple sweet, relax yet fire starting moment of tranquility and panic locked mouths. He may have been the first boy I ever kissed like that, but I swear there is no reason for me to kiss no others. _

_Afterwards, I said I've wanted to do that since he left. Gisbert responded by saying he was wanting me to do that since the moment he saw me. We laughed a bit, and headed back. So, I am sorry to hear you're leaving the guard but now there is an applicant for your replacement. _

_The next day the Egyptians left (no loss there). Benjamin told Gisbert he hopes things work out for his coven and they all wished his mother and step-father well. Kebi gave Sulipica a long hug and they promised to do more to keep in touch with the new technology. Samantio and Amun had a long talk patted each other's shoulders then left. Finally, Tia hugged the Hale twins before she left._

_Then that afternoon another vampire arrived, which isn't that big of a deal because a nomad passing through visits their island at least once a week. Not to mention how many brothers and sisters the Hales have who take refuge with them. This one was another amber eye. It was their friend Malakia. She came with her deep beautiful deep dark diamond black skin along long dark braids and genital golden eyes that have to reflect her heart. You can tell by first meeting her she is a woman of kindness and that was what came with her during her transformation. We vampires undermined these gifts, and what they can do for others. Yet, Malaria's kindness and Sulipica's hope are very much gifts that can have a powerful effect on others, we just have to let them. _

"_Malakia," Hecate said in shock as she went to hug her. "This is unexpected, did those bed nets you asked us to weave not make it?"_

"_They did, thank you very much, it helped a great deal with my patents. I came for a different reason." She explained as I observed her, as another vampire came from behind her. She was a beautiful girl around seventeen short curly kinked hair and these strange ruby and golden eyes mixed together. I could tell instantly she was a newborn, no more than a week. We all smiled and invited her up, as Charamaolos went to get blood for their guest. _

"_Remember, last time I came what we talked about?" Malakia asked in broken Greek. _

"_You said you were lonely," Lamia answered as they all glance towards each other. "That had us worried, as well as the Arab sisters, wondering if they should travel with you for awhile."_

"_Yes, they suggested I work in their area, but what did you suggest?" Malakia asked._

"_Make a companion, we went to Africa before, it shouldn't be hard to come across a patient that is in great need and deserving of your mercy." Lamia explained as they all nodded with agreement. _

"_Yes, well, I should have written to you," She sighed. "I was working at this refugee camp, where I met this family, coming from a war zone. I wanted to go in there, and help but that would tempt me so I stayed at the camps." I notice Matthias nodded agreeing she did the right thing. _

_It was there, I came across this man with malaria, named Ajani. He was strong, but ill with malaria. Yet, the only concerned was his daughter Sabah. They were both under my care; they suffered greatly, being the only two survivors of this village. They were both dying, Ajani was expected to live longer because he was strong, well build man. Sabah also had AIDS making her condition worse. Yet, Ajani would push it, any strength he had been put into nursing his sick daughter, worsening his malaria. . He wouldn't leave her side, and doing all he could to nurse her. I became close to him, it wasn't long before I notice I was the only doctor Ajani went to for advice on Sabah._

_I always feel guilty for leaving during the day, but the humans expected me to be tired. I was leaving the night shift trying to get out of the camp before the sun rise. When Ajani stopped me, he had a look in his eyes; they were blood-shot being too ill to function. He was dying; I could tell by the way he looked at me he knew._

"_You…you're a special doctor…you have the only thing that will save her." He spoke strongly. I told him I was highly trained, but unfortunately there is no cure for AIDS._

"_Not that," He yelled at me. "No, you have powers beyond medicine, powers that would take her blood and insure that she will live. I beg you; give my daughter the one thing, only you can give her. The one thing that will prevent her from death….then he died. I think he waited for that time, because it was close to sun rise. I put Ajani back on his bed, so the doctors will find him. I think that was the only time I ever been happy about being under staff and the camps being over populated." Malakia took a deep breath, I could tell by Sabah's face she didn't know Greek but knew the story her creator was telling. "I didn't know how Ajani knew; he could have been one of my patients from a long time ago. It was his last request. I went to Sabah, who was still asleep. I then heard a new wave of refugees come in, I felt horrible for not attending to them and even worse for using that for my advantage. But I had to do what I had to do, I took Sabah out then, and when no one notice I picked up speed going into the wilderness to change her. It was hard, the first time I ever took human blood. Yet, she was worth it." She said as she put her arm around Sabah who stood trembling. _

"_Finally," Hecate smiled. "You been lonely way too long, my dear, ever since Empusa met you on that trip we been wishing that you would do something about it."_

"_Yes, I tried to teach her to hunt animal blood, but she keeps going after the men who still terrorizing her homeland.' Malakia sighed. "I would love to attack them too, but those are not our ways. So I brought her here, so now I ask you, my good friends, is it alright if Sabah and I stay here until she has passes her newborn mark at least?"_

"_You may stay as long as you wish," Hecate answered, smiling towards Matthias. "It is a good place for this young one to grow."_

___"We have a room for both of you," Alexander offered as they nodded. Malakia smiled helping Sabah._

_Anyway as we had the welcoming party with Gisbert right next to me, she said something strange to us. It was right after the Greeks explained their relation to us, and shortly after Sulipica got to the part about Aro's lies, Malakia goes. "So it's true?"_

"_Is what true?" I asked._

"_About Aro?" Malakia said. "I keep hearing different things about it, almost every nomad says he did, but when my good friends Bursara and her mate Endesha came they introduce me to their new friends. It was before Sabah and they told me it was imposturous to even think that but all the nomads keep saying Aro did."_

"_You met Chelsea and Afton?" I asked._

"_Yes, the area I was working in is a popular hunting area; I told them what I always tell nomads. Don't take the refugees; they are already save no reason for you to take their lives when they work so hard to be safe." Malakia explained "Like most of them they understood." Malakia sighed. "Then I notice their Italian accents figuring they would have a scoop I asked them if Aro really did kill Didyme. That sort of went a bit crazy, and said the many nomads who told me that are liars. Yet, that's impossible, every nomad in Africa and then some has been saying it. Even Rose knows and the way Bongani and Kigiso keep that girl sheltered, says something itself."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about," Sulipica said confused. "Aro was in Estonia that night, I know because my son Felix wouldn't be a vampire if he was in Switzerland."_

"That poor girl," Esme interrupted. "I just want to jump in that letter and let her cry on my shoulder."

"Alright, I'll ask him." Jasper said upset that his friends decided to go with the French coven. "Yes, Kelly is doing fine….I'll ask him."

"You know what, Felix," Jasper said as he hung up the phone with Peter, apparently him along with Charlotte and Brian were both in France. "I think that Soo Min girl was right, you are the better fight."

"Thank you," I answered, not surprise ever since I killed that Shelby, Jasper has been acting like the little engine that could, keep challenging me and getting defeated, challenged me again, and stumped. He still put up a pretty good fight, he had skills but I've been around four hundred years before him.

"And Jane is right, you don't belong with the Volturi anymore," Esme added. "You really are becoming part of the coven; if you hadn't come here Rosalie would have never found her brothers."

"I just hope they don't have the same views as your French friends," Jasper sighed as I looked back towards Heather. She was with Ethan.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's their views on newborn armies, and those who survived them." Jasper said. "When you are the waist of venom mentioned, it's different."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm one the 'cheep creations served for self-purpose, and never taught about the real vampire world.'" Jasper explained. "That is why I can't stand those who think they are so much better than me because their creator give a damn about who lived and who died. Where did they come up that we surviving solders where never given a since of reason. Where the hell did they come up with these theories anyway?"

"Because their creator was killed by a vampire from the South for protecting the girl he had an eye on. He had no reason to kill this Mary Brandon, but he did anyway?" I explained.

"Wait." Jasper stopped me in my words. "Who?"

"There was a girl, that Horus created, their sister, Mary Brandon. Horus found her in an asylum along with two others, Mary Golden who had a sense of knowing someone's past. She died, killed by the doctors. Carrie Winchester, she still alive has and unique gift of seeing the present, and Mary Brandon who could see the future. He called that one by her middle name those."

"And what was his power?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Erase someone's memory, but he only cleaned swiped his creations." I explained as Jasper gave me a shocked look. He then went to pick up the phone.

"Alice, you know that really old locket that you woke up with…the one that had your name….do you mind digging it out, I want Felix to have a look at it." Jasper said quickly as I looked towards Heather and Ethan.

"I think I know why she chose him?" Jasper backed up. "She's scared of you."

"What reason does she have to be sacred of me?" I asked.

"Now that you know, I can relate to her, and understand the reason for her emotions….from the vampire perspective." He sighed. "Her past does not offer anything good."

"You are giving her something; Heather has never had in her whole life. I can kind of relate to her situation. The only thing her past has to offer is abuse, neglect and heartbreak. Carlisle asked me to disguise myself as a nurse to calm her enough to get evidence of what was happening." Jasper explained looking back. "He let me read her file. She was born addicted to drugs; her father left her after two days. The only thing she ever seen was the many men her mom would bring home."

"Evil, selfish, manipulate woman." Esme hissed to herself. "She does not deserve to be a mother. I remember when Carlisle took me to her house, to see what was really happening. Edward read the girls mind when he went to 'volunteer'. Her mother would purposely break their bones so she can get prescribed pain killers."

"She only saw her father once," Jasper went on. "When she was ten and he was taking her to be distraction from a drug deal. No one would think that nothing was going on with a child in the car. He got arrested and she was sent back to her. Carlisle used me to calm the girls down enough to tell him what Edward read in their minds. He was able to build a case for Charlie to arrest her mother. Her and her sisters were then removed from the home, and let me tell you, The State of Washington not exactly loving parents. She and her sisters were separated until her grandmother agreed to take them in. She's old, and also a drunk, but not near as bad as her mother. You already know her mother lives with them again." Jasper sighted. "Felix, you love her right?"

"More than anything." I answered.

"Then that is why she is scared of you." Jasper explained. "She doesn't know what it's like to be loved; she has never seen another way of existing. You need to give her some hope, prove that what you have to offer is better, or else she will accept the shit treatment because that's all she knows. She loves you, I felt it, but she doesn't think she deserves it."

"_Anyway, to wrap up my last letter from Greece, I am now on the mainland, were we all are planning to see the sights of Greece and the sentimental parts for our coven. Well, before we continued we called home one more time. Sulipica and Aro had an argument as usual, this time none of them said anything, instead they went to talk with Harof._

_Well…..I finally was able to talk to Alec, except he sounded different. He was miserable, that was the only way to describe it. It seemed all joy had been taken from his soul it also felt strange, talking to him knowing I had a bit more experience with being kissed and all, we both acted much more mature than the other. He didn't say much, he sounded worse than Marcus. I hung up worried about him._

_Now we get to the part where I am embarrassed about Caius. I knew Gisbert's nomadic uncles were going to fine away around working with the wolves, despite how much Fred has used them for communication and accounting. Well, they had added a new part of the deal, using the Greek's connection to us for their advantage. _

_They said the only way Fred will continue this project is they have to arrange for him to meet Heidi, (whose going to hate it here). They did this cleverly, because if Heidi is coming that means Athenodora is coming, and if Athenodora is coming then that means….Caius is coming. After I hung up with Alec, Mormo called and asked Caius to come and visit. He is only going to visit under one condition. They have to get rid of the werewolves. _

_Just out of curiosity, how much would it take to ask if I visit the Cullens make sure Bella, Edward and Rum Neisse leave for a month…my point exactly. Gisbert said it has something to do with this Pricilla, you know she is really getting on my nerves. I haven't even met her, and already I do not like her._

_Then my lovely coven, impressed their new member more, right in front of Gisbert Aro added that they are not allowed out into the vampire world on their own…because immortals that had been around for four-hundred, or sixty years are so out of control. So that means, three members of the Greek coven have to come with them. Then Marcus, hearing about the south situation that is going on in Washington thinks that they should be with a Volturi guard to protect them. _

_First they thought of going to some of their civilized werewolf friends, I then overheard Aro asking to point their location. I stepped in right away, suggesting until I convince the Volturi that they should do whatever it takes to make sure their friends are not in danger._

_Then they had a meeting, and I still think this strange, all the members have a say in it. Apparently one of the Arab sisters got a mate, and they are trying to switch him to their ways, and three children of the moon will be too much for someone getting use to the lifestyle. They contacted the Indian Coven and apparently there was an earthquake and trying to hide three werewolves will be too much. There Chinese friend also took a job in France, he said he'll be glad to host them but the last thing the Volturi want is trouble with the French coven. (Oddly enough, they still considered the Hales connected with them). They then asked Gisbert about his aunts, he said that they do have anti-werewolves attitude. They never heard of animal drinkers prejudice against non-vampires but Hecate said she is still interested in making a peace offering. Gisbert suggested she get them power tools because his Auntie Tanya likes that stuff._

_I asked about the traditional covens. That was an instant NO, even those Egyptians, and the Irish would more than welcome them. Beyza tends to slip when she's not with animal drinkers. That was when Hecate finally asked about their sister…Rosalie of your coven. So can you ask for me, if the Cullens can take these animal drinkers in July?_

_Please ask them, you are in there good graces,_

_Think of it as one last task for the Volturi,_

_Thank you so much for helping me,_

_Jane_

"Tell her yes, we would love to take them." Carlisle answered while on the phone. Rosalie and Emmett were away with Neveah, Alistair and Ilona went away somewhere. We then heard a deep feminine voice translate Carlisle's message, followed by a low whispering voice, sounding like the sound of a soft low breeze.

"She says, thank you very much for your kindness and we look much forward to your friendship in the future." Aysun spoke she still sounded rather joyful. Carlisle knew Greek, but he also knew from my letter he couldn't take away the werewolves use.

"Tell Hecate she is very welcome and we are looking forward to it." Carlisle spoke to her as she let out a smile.

We heard the two voices exchange in conversion as Aysun came back to the phone. "We want to make an exchange, to host Rosalie and Emmett came in December." Aysun said excitedly as they all look towards me.

"It is common in ancient times to arrange for them to come and visit after they hosted you." I explained. "Plus out of all of you, they're the ones they are most looking forward too."

"Why don't they ask them?" Carlisle asked.

"Because you're the leader," I explained.

"I am not sure with the adoption." Carlisle explained.

"They won't hang up until you make arrangements for them to visit," I said instantly.

"They are probably looking just as forward meeting to meeting Rosalie as we are to meeting Alexander and Nikki." Alice pointed out.

"Aysun, tell Hecate Rosalie and Emmett will love to visit in December." Carlisle finally said. We then heard a small whispering voice in the Greek language speaking soft as an ocean breeze, and then Aysun came back to the phone.

"Thank you for your kindness, and may you be blessed." Aysun smiled. "Goodbye for now."

"Tell her may she be blessed too." Carlisle said with a smile finishing the deal.

"That will end the conversion." I explained.

"Doctor," Aysun said quickly. "May I make one request not as a translator?"

"Yes?" Carlisle asked still surprised by her politeness.

"May my husband please speak with Rosalie; he hasn't spoken with his sister since he was ten." I Aysun explained.

"I am sorry, she's not here." Carlisle explained, as we heard a bit of arguing and Nikki joking that Carlisle most likely sent her away on purpose. I notice Carlisle stood there, he looked rather hurt by Nikki's accusations.

"That is alright," Alyson came back to the phone. "We will call on the phone, later." She then hung up.

"Felix," Alice called me over.

"Yes," I answered coming over as Alice held an old box.

"When your friend visited, I couldn't help notice their cress." Alice explained. "It looks something similar to this." She then took out an old worn out locket with the Crest of Auvergne engraved it was much similar to Carrie's locket, except it was stained and chipped, on the back she flipped it over and I saw an engraving of the name 'Alice' written on the back.

"Now, I want to show you something else." Alice took out an old folder. "Did this Horus have this handwriting?" She asked nervously, showing me a paper with the signature Dr. Auvergne, with the same handwriting with so many letters written to the Volturi.

"Yes," I answered as she nodded with a smile.


	29. Randall: Do What You Must

Randall thought back to the moment when he first saw Renata, he didn't think much of it. All he saw was a vampire, terrified of losing her master. Now, he realized it was someone who was willing to put anyone before herself. Someone worth giving up everything just to be in this moment with her by his side with his arms wrapped around to see her gentile face. Renata looked at him, as her head laid on his chest with her heart waking up in centuries she never thought she would be this close to someone. She felt her fingers come up to his shoulders feeling the crescent marks of surviving his first year coming to kiss him again knowing they can stay like this all day in the tiny abandon cabin tucked away in the mountains. They found it after Demetri said they could go on break so he could be with that Oksana lady. They decided to explore the mysterious Carpathians on their own, the two never imagine it would lead to this, but both were happy it did.

"Renata?" A knock pounded on the door.

"What?" Renata hissed turning her attention from him.

"It's raining, Demetri says be ready in ten?" Santiago said as Renata rolled her eyes.

"Is break time over?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much," Demetri answered opening the door, as Renata quickly covered herself. "For the both of us, she thought I came to be her mate because that's what she came to fine, and I sort of laugh. That pretty much turned it off."

"Well, can you leave so we can get ready?" Randall asked upset by their lack of respect for privacy.

"Fine, make it quick." Demetri ordered.

"Come on, let's get ready." Renata sighed giving him a peck on the lips as she went and slipped in her black uniform dress, and Randall helped her tie the back.

"Do you feel strange doing this?" Randall asked as Renata went to put on her crest.

"Doing what?" She asked as she pulled her hair back in a bun to keep it out of the way.

"This mission," Randall answered. "First off, you know Aro's been lying to his wife and basically everyone, now you're going out of the way to make sure he doesn't get caught. You know this Pricilla is innocent, yet you are still going to protect Demetri, Santiago, and Alec so they can kill her safely. You are a very sweet person, I am surprised you would go for this, it's just not part of your personality."

"Well, the Romanians will try to kill them." Renata turned defending herself. "Besides, I am not even sure if Santiago can do it, he is a body guard, the only time he's ever killed a vampire was when they were trying to kill him. But I'm sure she will fight back with Demetri."

"Anything she will do will be out of self defense." Randall pointed out as he got dressed with her. "Are you sure you have what it takes to kill someone who isn't attacking you?"

"I don't know," Renata answered honestly with hints of distress. "The truth is, I am not use to this, and I don't know how Demetri, Alec, Jane and Felix have been doing this for centuries."

"You don't have too," Randall said coming up to kiss her on the head holding her close.

"Come on, let's go." Demetri pounded on the door impatiently.

"It's my coven," Renata reminded. "I was created by Aro's sister, no one else; you can't help who created you."

"It's your life, you can control that." Randall reminded as a knock came on the door.

"Come on let's go." Demetri yelled banging on the door.

"What can I do?" Renata asked. "Leave the safety of my coven, Aro may be a lot of things but he keeps my father, sisters and I safe."

Randall rolled his eyes, still feeling like a traitor for agreeing to go on this mission. "Then I guess we shouldn't keep Demetri waiting."

Randall was far from use to the authority of others, he was free. That's why he left Ivy when she changed him in Oklahoma. Because he knew he had a free will, and he knew there was a better world at there were he can see what he wants when he wants, with no limits set before him. He always been one to look for opportunities to experience something new, by taking the Romanians on their offer it was just another window of opportunity for him. He never knew it would lead him here of all places, to her of all people. As hard as it was for him to believe Pricilla, he thought it was worth a shot and it ended up being not a single second of regret.

Randall looked outside, to see the sun covered by clouds. In the pouring rain of late May, they made it to where the car was parked. He thought against every instinct to grab her by the arm and run, forcing her to go as far away from this place as possible. Showing her the world beyond the tower that has trapped her and those she cared about in every way possible.

They all got in the car and started to go on the dirt road until it was off road; Randall couldn't help but asked, "So why did Aro lie about Alec?"

"So he can get Sulpicia back." Renata answered simply.

"Shouldn't that be considered just between him and Sulpicia?" Randall asked. "Considering it is a mate problem."

The car went silent for a long moment all three of them gave Randall confused looks.

"Well, it's for the good of the Volturi." Renata started with the stutter.

"Is keeping Sulpicia blind good of the Volturi?" Randall asked.

"Sulpicia is married to the ruler, and if she finds out if Alec isn't there then…..." Demetri let out a sigh and quickly answered. "She will leave him."

"Who didn't lie to her, but you as well?" Randall pointed out. "Does it all seem strange working for someone who lies to you all the time? I mean, have any of you listen to what he's telling you then stopped and wondered if he was telling you the truth?"

"No," Santiago answered. "I normally just assume what he says is the truth?"

"Even those thousands of times he proved you wrong?" Randall asked, as they all went silent while Demetri turned on the broken windshield wipers driving through the mud road.

"You know what your problem is, Randall?" Demetri started out of know where.

"What?" Randall asked.

"You ask too many questions….now, most of us were created by the Volturi members."

"But that doesn't mean you have to give in to their every wish and desire." Randall interrupted. "Take a look at the nomads of North America, majority of them was created to be killed do you think they should stick around down in that situation?"

"No," Santiago answered as the rest nodded. "But…"

"But why should you too? It's your life?" Randall asked.

"I think we need to stop and get out of the car." Demetri answered as they parked their car in the field. "He was in this area, most likely hiding in the old churches. "Then he took a path in to a field in The Suvara Sasilor Talmaciu Natural Reserve." They followed him as the vampires headed up through the trees crossing through the mountains in a well organized formation that made sure they stuck together. Demetri led them down through the Sadu Valley to Retezat National Park coming to the Poiana Ruscai mountains to stood tall piercing in the gray clouds was Corvinesti Castle.

"He's in there," Demetri said as they came to the walls of the tall gray stone castle, that stood there with its red fortresses piercing amongst the mountains. "At the top tower, the only one with a light, see that old stone castle tower at the end. That's where he is. They aren't here so if we want to get him, then now is the time."

The four scaled the walls, with the heavy rain fall, and threats of flood caused the castle to be blocked from tourist, making it easy to perform business without their notice. "Renata, Randall, you two go to the front tower the one with the bridge over the Zlasti and watched for them. Then Santiago and I will then fine him before they do."

"What does that involve?" Renata agreed holding Randall's hand.

~X~

"This girl must have done something," Was all Randall could say as they sat in the pouring rain on top of a large tower with their feet pressed against the edge.

"It will just be a couple of minutes, and then Demetri and Santiago will be out." Renata calmed him as it thundered through the air. "I do hope Alec is alright, and they stay safe."

Randall looked at her with a smile, not surprised with what was on her mind. "You are truly the most selfless person I have ever met."

Renata looked back and smiled towards him. "What makes you say that?"

"We are sitting out here in the thundering rain, and all you can think about is their safety." Randall said putting his arm around her, trying to keep her dry. "Come on let's go in the tower, I want to ask you something."

"Alright," Renata agreed as they went down a few meters and opened the window into a dry cold stone room that overlooked the old gray fortress.

"You know what this room was probably used for?" Randall asked.

"It was where the guards stand and wait for danger to come, if someone attacked they were the first to go." Renata answered.

"Perfect place for us I guess," He smiled shaking off the wet rain looking at the window and back towards her.

"So what do you wish to ask me?" Renata asked nervously coming to him.

"Remember when we first saw each other?" Randall asked.

"Yes…" Renata breathed. "At the trail, you felt something too."

"What?" Randall asked confused.

"You were one of the witnesses for the Cullens, I remember seeing you," She reminded him. "I stood there, with myself stunned when I saw your face, standing tall with your brown hair and red eyes looking towards the child with fear. I hoped with every breath in me we wouldn't go into battle because that would mean you getting killed. You felt the same way?"

"No," Randall answered putting his arm around her waist. "I was talking about the book store in Florence. What did you ask me?"

"Why are you following me?" Renata let out a laugh as drops came from her hair to her cheek as she smiled towards him staring at his red eyes. "You never answered that question; you just asked if we could talk."

"And you said I need to go and see my father," Randall nodded, that seemed like ages ago. "I didn't get that, how you were in such a hurry to see Marcus, how you put the consideration of others before anything else."

"I was surprised he invited you in." Renata admitted.

"And I was surprised I accepted." Randall confessed as Renata nodded.

"Renata, before I met you, I understood nothing of loyalty, honor, or devotion how much happiness is found through the company of others." Randall explained. "Until I met you, my life was nothing but going from one town to another. I thought being an immortal was this great big journey, but what's the point of traveling if you have no destination. You showed me that."

"How?" Renata asked.

"By completing me," Randall explained. "Remember when we were at that museum, and we passed that painting of a wedding, you made a commit."

"How they can finally fulfill each other and be one." Renata answered. "And you said how does a bunch of words does and getting drunk make them one, if they loved each other before then why couldn't they have been one then."

"Now, I get the point, how being tied to someone in every way possible just to show your love for them." Randall answered as he bent down and took something out of his pocket. "That's why I ask, if we can do that. If you will be my other half, if we can be one." He then placed an old gold band with a tiny diamond in the center on her finger.

Renata sat there, with her breath making light patterns, unsure on how to smile at such an unexpected proposal but she knew from this moment and for on she wanted no one elseby her side. She looked towards him and smiled "Yes." She let out a laugh. "Yes, I will marry you, and I say that with meaning ten times more than any other bride. I will marry you." She emphasized hugging him, and gave him a kiss as he swung her around as a large spark came through the air piecing through the storm with the smell of gas smoke.

It was the signal of danger.

"We got to go," Renata said quickly as they rushed from the tower down the dark spiral stair case, through the caspo tower out of the austere chamber to the court yard that remained covered in stone.

There stood Demetri and Santiago in the pouring rain in a protective manner with the Romanian coven, Vladimir and Stefan not far from them in the same protective manner. It was then Renata noticed a young petite vampire with her enemies being shield by them. She couldn't be older than fifteen as they watched her pull her thin black curls back to a pony tail reviling her golden eyes trying to break from her coven's grip. Renata saw her target; he was someone that belongs to them. They watched as the two pushed her back and started aiming for their target. The vampire that whose absents has caused so many disturbances in the Volturi. Renata rushed right between them, before any of them would dare to lay a hand on Alec.

Randall, recognizing Pricilla, saw her come up between her two masters. He quickly grabbed her wrist hand before Renata could block her letting Alec take her hand trying to bring her to him. Before Pricilla could take another step Vladimir grabbed her other arm as Stefan lifted her entire body in attempt to pull her away. Yet, Alec who was being held tight by Santiago and Demetri remained unmoving. They both stood firm, not letting go of each other's hand as their covens stood trying to force them apart.

"Renata let her through, she means no harm." Alec bellowed at her, use to Renata obeying his commands.

"No," Renata answered checking to make sure Randall was safely behind her. "I am not letting them through in less I can trust them."

"They will harm you, if she breaks the shield," Demetri pointed out pulling on to Alec trying to loosen the grip only making the young couple hang on tighter.

"No, I won't let them." Pricilla shrieked instantly as she tried to break away from their grip but that just made Vladimir put his whole arm around her trying to loosen the grip, but it still remained strong.

"They will harm you, if she breaks the shield," Demetri pointed out pulling on to Alec trying to loosen the grip only making the young teenage couple hang on tighter.

"Let her go," Stefan sneered. "Haven't you touched her enough? How dare you think that you had a right to seduce her after you killed her siblings?"

"Stefan, he didn't seduce me," Pricilla reassured tightening her hand.

"Hush, let us deal with this," Vladimir ordered turning to look directly at her. "We did everything to protect you and look what happened. Yet, they still came after you and you let him take advantage."

"I swear I will kill anyone who dared lay a hand on her." Alec shouted boldly as Demetri and Santiago became alert getting ready to strengthen their protection.

"You did too lay a hand on her; we all saw it when they lead us to you." Stefan stormed furious.

"But I was the one who seduced him," Pricilla explained.

"See, if you would have kept that one in control, then she wouldn't be keeping our members trapped." Demetri noted. "That little scene we walked in on was her work, trying to weaken the Volturi."

"No, I chose to stay." Alec reviled. "When I came to her, she give me the option, she even bowed saying I could kill her. But no, I chose to stay and protect her. As I will for as long as I live, no one is going to see for more than five minutes if they approach Percy with even the thought of killing her."

"We were doing that just fine without you." Vladimir warned. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Then you would have come home and found your own death." Pricilla ensured. "I told you from the moment I found his name I belong with Alec; you never had any doubt in my gift. Yet, you still refused to accept who I saw when I used my gift on myself? Why was that?"

"Because, he is our enemy." Vladimir vented to her. "I created you, Aro created him, Aro is my enemy, that makes Aro is your enemy. That means, Alec, here, is your enemy."

"Wow, I would love to see the way you treat your friends." Demetri pointed out still trying to pull Alec's arm. "Now, we aren't getting anywhere by arguing. This is not going away, perhaps it be wise if…..." It was then a white mist fog appeared gradually making its way to Pricilla's captures. When she saw it, she instantly dropped Alec's hand causing them to put her down. She stood between them with her arms folded.

"Enough," Pricilla retaliated from him. "Go." She instructed instantly as the mist instantly dissolved.

"What…I promised…." Alec stuttered.

"The night at the field, at the reserve, I knew you were coming to kill me, I had to think of something to prevent that." Pricilla sputtered not looking at him as the rain pounded on her.

"No," Alec hissed. "You're lying; I could tell, look me in the eyes and say that. You took my heart after I sold my Volturi pendent. You took me to meet my sister's future coven, and told them I was your mate. Why would you do that if it's not true?" They looked up to see the Vladimir and Stefan with wide smiles, they could tell leaving him in this state was better than ending his life now. "So you would believe me." She said, retaliating his glare. "I did what I had to survive."

It was then; the two ancients grabbed her and rushed as the Volturi forced Alec behind them. They turned to see the Romanians were gone before any of them could turn.

~X~

"She's lying," Alec notified instantly as they made their way down rout 68, coming into the white train station.

"Alec, do you know how much trouble we had to endure to find you?" Demetri turned to shout thinking of Tanya's face from last night. "Now, she said she lied."

"She didn't," Randall said instantly as they all turned to look at him.

"You better make an explanation fast." Santiago started. "Because the train for Italy is in an hour, and there is no way we are going through that again, in less it has better outcome."

"Since when did you start speaking so strong?" Alec asked, and then looked towards Randall. "And what are you still doing here?"

"This is my fiancée." Renata smiled as Alec gave him confused looks.

"Please explain how you knew she wasn't lying." Demetri suggested.

"Before the conformation, the Romanians told me about her and her gift." Randall explained. "I decided to use her."

"Is that why you came to us afterwards?" Renata asked. "You didn't come on your own, you were told about me?" Randall nodded, finally reveling the truth. "But I am glad I did."

"How does that prove she didn't lie to me?" Alec demanded.

"They accepted my gift, but when I got there, she still held back information about you," Randall explained. "She told me it was a member of the Volturi guard, but wouldn't tell me which one until I agreed to arrange for Alec to go there alone, even it meant turning her over to Aro." Randall finished.

"We got to get her then," Renata said quickly. "Alec, it's not the best idea for you to come since they will be expecting you to return. We'll make sure we get her before they lay a hand on her."

~X~

Alec agreed trusting them as they raced back to find smoke coming from the ruins of the Sarmisegetusa Regia, what was left of their former city. The couple peaked out form the trees to see two women with the Romanians along with Pricilla burning a brush of wild flowers illuminating the scent of vampire remains in the smoke.

"Do they see it," One of them asked her as Pricilla touched her forehead as it creased a little, they could tell she was heartbroken. "Yes, he thinks I'm dead, he sees the smoke. They smell it, he thinks I'm dead. He wants to attack but they are stopping him." Pricilla then looked up towards Randall, it was clear she had to tell them something.

"Good," Stefan said coming up towards the woman who tried to comfort her but was stopped. She went towards them, to see Renata's angry face. She ignored Renata looking directly at Randall and said, "Go warn the coven in the Orlicke Hory Mountains." She whispered.

"Pricilla," Vladimir came with another woman giving her disappointed looks.

"We are going to have to be much stricter with you." The woman held Pricilla by the shoulders as she nodded, taking her.

"How dare her," Renata hissed. "If she loved him, then why?"

"Because she wants to live and see him again," Randall answered.

"What?" Renata questioned. "Now why? We got to go tell Alec."

"Let him think she's dead, it will save her from Aro taking her life secretly to keep him." Randall hissed holding her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Aro would never…." Renata hissed angrily.

"Yes, he will, she's taking protections to insure that Aro doesn't kill her to keep Alec faithful, because she knows he will…he's done it before. Perhaps we should help her with this, and not go back."

"What are you saying?" Renata asked. "We leave the Volturi; it's the only safe place."

"Renata, I have been traveling this planet for centuries, and I am still alive, take a look on how long nomads have lasted without the protection of the Volturi. I don't see why you are so scared of the outside world, when you had been protecting the reason for that fear."

"You know what happened last time my coven tried to leave? My mother was killed!" Renata flipped. "That's what happened! I told her it was a bad idea; I even said she was a betrayer. That was the last thing I ever said to her, and when Marcus came back for Corin and I, all we found were her ashes." Renata answered.

"Renata, Aro killed her," Randall pointed out frustrated.

"He wasn't even there, he was with Eleazar." Renata pointed out as Randall took out a letter in his pocket.

"Read it," Randall demanded as Renata looked at the letter, it seemed her eyes were going a million kilometers as she read it.

"No," Renata yelled dropping the letter.

"You know it's true," Randall looked at her.

"And I protected him," Renata screeched, she had that look in her eyes like she would vomit if she was human. "I protected him, after all this time, I protected him. He used me, he saw me suffer and told me it would be good to protect him in her memory when he was the reason I only have memories of her today. Next to Felix, I have every right to…."

"What?" Randall asked. "What can you do, now?" He came up to her as Renata looked at her ring. "You know how I knew your size?"

"How?" Renata asked.

"Marcus told me when I asked for his permission." Randall answered. "The only thing you can do to bring your mother justice is stop protecting Aro. Come away with me, it's not bad, trust me. You should know I will protect you, you can protect me. I promise nothing will happen to you as long as you and I have each other."

It was with that, Renata took his hand with her engagement ring, heading to the Orlick Hory Mountains with so much to see.


	30. Chapter 22: Words of the Volturi

**The Rights of these charcters belong to Steph Myers, and I am not her**

It was now June, Ethan and Heather were officially a couple, making me thrilled, being sarcastic there. The only thing, I was truly happy about was the school year ending, so I wouldn't have to see the two holding hands every single day. I was actually looking forward to going to Alaska, even if it meant being around Eleazar's constant nervousness. I originally planned not to go, but the Delni's were insisting on it, almost saying I had no choice but to go. Yet, they understood Rosalie and Emmett being unable to attend perfectly, giving them no trouble.

Alice had more questions about the French coven, so I agreed to read the letter I got from Corin when I was driving with her and Jasper. Then halfway through, I was to switch cars and help Carlisle understand what Hecate and Aysun was saying, and the traditions she was referring too, as well as making sure he didn't do anything to insult her. So driving up there myself.

I got one last email from the Volturi. It was from Chelsea, after a slide show of her in different colorful dresses, along with her and Afton in different parts of Africa played with music to match showing their many new friends including their two tour guides. It was rather strange to see Chelsea and Afton riding on the back of an elephant, or setting together with lions surrounding them. They also had pictures of them with various tribes smiling with some of the children. Finally, I got a copy of their travel log and an email on what happened when they came back.

_Dear Felix,_

_Even those you left the Volturi, I didn't want you to feel left out on not getting the pictures of Afton and I trip to Africa. We had a great time, I never thought leaving Volterra would be so fun, and how facing danger for the fun of it could be so rewarding.__We found a number of nomads and strange vampires that treated us with such kindness, as if we were no threat at all, I was surprise how many friends we made without my influence. Afton and I did everything from dancing, to hunting, to exploring, going on safari, mission work, not to mention the numerous romantic moments we shared with one another. I think I will always were that necklace Afton got me when we visited that village in Kenya, and the bracelet in Nigeria, and the hair piece in Ethiopia._

_Anyway, we came back to the tower, I was wearing a bright orange dress I got in Togo, with my hair in beaded braids, with my Uganda earrings, wearing a large hat to cover my skin and sunglasses when I walked in the door and yelled. "We're back!" _

_The tower was completely empty__. __No one was there; I went to give my sisters their gifts, only to see their rooms have been cleared. It was so strange, to see the tower completely empty. I couldn't help but wonder what happened while we were gone. I knew that Randall was up to something when he came. Anyway, Afton and I took it as a chance to unpack and put the pictures of our trip on display._

_We really didn't mind being alone in the tower, I think coming back from this trip had made Afton and I stronger, we were like a normal couple, just deeply and unconditionally in love with one another.__We weren't scared that no one was in the tower, the old erotic passionate flame we had seemed to return to us once again. I trusted Afton truly meant it when he said I am the most beautiful women his eyes have ever seen, and will ever see. I knew he just wasn't saying that because he has and always will be the most handsome man that ever had or will come into existence. _

_It was about an hour or so we spent to ourselves when we heard a slam along with the smell of a bunch of floral vampires….our honeymoon had official ended._

"_Can't you get it straight; I don't want anything to do with you!" We heard a loud hiss echo through the tower. I walked down to see Alec, along with Santiago and Demetri coming in, with Marcus and Aro behind them._

"_What happened?" I asked shocked to see Alec in pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain that seemed to rip in and strike every part of him, it seemed his own soul had been evaporated from his eyes. He was in more pain then my father when that anonymous bastard took Didyme's life. _

"_Alec," Aro came up confused reaching out to his shoulder. Alec backed away, quickly. Afton and I couldn't help but follow Alec and Aro as he went to his floor along with Marcus, Afton and I. We greeted Marcus happily, but we didn't want to miss out on what was going to happened. Marcus insisted on going up with Alec and Aro, being ready to face one another. Alec had this fury around him, his entire body howled his anger. Alec was completely silent when he returned to his room, but his body language was thunderous echoes shouting towards Aro as he went and packed._

"_Where are you going?"Aro stuttered unsure how to approach Alec. "You're home now."_

"_I am not home," Alec spoke in harsh grumbles, the overall tone of his voice was deeper. "After what I had been through, after all that has happened, this place, these walls can never be my home again, it's just been the bloody place where I had been forced to live because I was fooled into thinking one bit made me your slave. I don't think that anymore."_

"_Chelsea?" Aro finally acknowledge me. _

"_Yes?" I asked as his pupils went between Alec and me._

"_Let me help him," Marcus whispered to me, as I nodded towards Alec. I quickly lost concentration, listening to Marcus. _

"_I'm moving to Marcus's floor." Alec said instantly, whatever pain he was in, I was sure Marcus will put him back into respecting Aro again. He was emotionally drowned away from Aro, Marcus being Aro's brother would put him in the right set of thinking. _

"_Why?" Aro asked concerned as he came up to Alec and put his hand on his shoulder._

"_Stay away from me," Alec demanded in an offensive manner. "What happened while I was gone is what happened to me, and I will share those experiences with whoever I please. Just because you happened to sink your teeth into me doesn't give you authority over my life, because it's mine, not yours, you made of saved it but you don't live it, you don't own it, I do. Marcus, you have a room?"_

"_I have two rooms free now." Marcus answered; I couldn't help but notice him smiling. He seemed to be enjoying this scene. _

"_Good," Alec exclaimed as he instantly grabbed his stuff and through it in the middle of the room. Something happened to him, he didn't seem like an adolescent so much. It was clear Alec had changed, which is rare, but still happens to our kind. Afton and I had changed too, because of our experiences in Africa._

_That's how change comes I guess, the non-physical kind. It is not the natural course of life but through our experiences and what we collect from them. Alec seemed older, and more independent, he also seemed tired, but stronger. Like someone who has been set free and being forced to live in a cage again. I could build loyalty to Aro, but whatever experience and knowledge given to him could not be taken away or kept out of his mind. I am unsure how to tell Aro that Alec will never truly be committed to serving the Volturi again._

"_Alec, just let me?" Aro came up to him concerned._

"_Yes, let him see everything you saw." Marcus suggested with a wider grin._

"_No, stay away from me, like I said whatever happened to me is privet, and certainly none of your business." Alec ordered to Aro. I never in a million years thought he would be so harsh to Aro. Yet, he was, he seemed to be much more independent as he packed his things._

_Alec quickly grabbed everything and moved down as we heard Demetri and Sandargo come in through the main hall._

"_Demetri, what happened?" Aro asked as Demetri walked right pass him to the throne room where Caius sat with Athenodora standing at his side visiting with Heidi._

"_What's wrong?" Athenodora asked as Sandargo stopped to greet them, while Demetri stormed right past them. Sandargo let Aro touch his palm, Aro seemed relived in how the trip ended. _

"_Demetri what happened?" Aro asked as Demetri walked right past him without even looking, straight to Aro's office._

"_I order you to tell me what you know, what happened to Alec?" Aro demanded as Demetri opened Aro's office drawer and pulled out letters. He pulled out dozens, some to Afton and I, some to Heidi, some to Athenodora, some to…Alec, from Jane and Sulipica who he was suppose to be with for the past couple months. _

_The minute Alec came in, Demetri started to sort them. Heidi without a word picked up one of hers and read it. "Oh, my, I can't believe it." Heidi said stunned._

"_What?" Demetri asked speaking for the first time._

"_Jane, found a mate before I did, she's like fourteen!" Heidi exclaimed._

"_You will be surprised how appealing we can be to those around our age," Alec hissed._

"_Yes, she can't have a mate before me."Heidi answered opening another letter offended. "And now she wants my advice."_

"_I'm surprise she's asking you, considering that fact." Alec said coolly. "You never having a mate that's lasted more than one night that is…"_

"_You'll be surprise how many men come to me…." Heidi went on as Alec rolled his eyes._

"_And normally leave because most don't want to spend immortality with the most self-absorb person." Alec responded._

"_Well, I never." Heidi started._

"_Why is Jane apologizing to me?" Alec asked cutting Heidi off._

"_Well…..I had to tell her something," Aro started._

"_And as usual, the truth is out of the question." Alec said grabbing his letters and leaving._

"_Aro," Athenodora looked over reading her letters. "You know Sulipica told me if anything harmful happens to Alec, be sure to tell her."_

"_You will keep your mouth shut," Aro said instantly._

"_Don't raise your voice at her," Caius said coming in._

"_Caius, stay out of this," Aro said frustrated. _

"_Well, when I hear you ask my wife to do the impossible for her…" Caius pointed out._

"_I have Alec, he is back, safe and sound, now I can work on getting Sulipica back here." Aro sighed, looking towards Athenodora who had a blank expression. _

"_Alright, whatever you have to say to her, say it kindly." Caius said looking towards Athenodora. _

"_Aro, would you call Alec's condition fine?" Athenodora lashed out. "I'm not stupid, Aro, he's far from fine. Sulipica has every right to know."_

"_But wouldn't it just ruin things?" Marcus asked slyly. _

"_Don't tell them," Alec said interrupting. "I don't want Jane to know, this shouldn't ruin her happiness."_

"_Alright," Athenodora nodded. "But Aro, when Sulipica does return, and she asked why, I will tell her. She has been my friend for a very long time, and like all my friends, I know how to treat them, unlike some of us."_

"_Athenodora," Heidi stopped her creator on her way out._

"_Yes, Heidi," Athenodora sighed._

"_Do you really think I'm self-absorb?" Heidi asked as Athenodora rolled her eyes and left. I quickly went back to work, making sure Athenodora would cover for Aro, Demetri was willing to talk to members of the coven, well to Caius's family at least, and Alec didn't run out of the house. I couldn't find out where Corin or Renata went, Marcus said he will tell me after I got things sorted out. After I went to each floor securing the members, Aro called me in._

"_I see your trip was successful," Aro smiled. "You found some new members?"_

"_New members?" I asked, did he not get it was a vacation, or a honeymoon would be a better word._

"_Yes," Aro answered. "I could tell from your letters you found vampires that could be very useful here."_

"_What are you saying?" I asked._

"_Some of the vampires you met, Rose, for example…." Aro started._

"_NO! Busara would feel so betrayed considering she trusted me." I explained ending those thoughts instantly._

"_Well, if she is here as well…."Aro started._

"_Endesha will that hate idea," I said instantly._

"_Yes, he has trouble accepting strangers enough, and he doesn't like cities, plus he can be very territorial." Afton added._

"_I'm not asking you to do this, I am ordering you." Aro pointed out as we looked at each other and looked back towards him._

"_Well, we aren't betraying our friends." I said strongly as Afton put his arm around me._

"_I didn't ask you," Aro reminded. _

"_But this is a matter of loyalty," I explained. "I am not going to force my friends to do anything against their will, the answer is no."_

"_You're saying no to me…" Aro said as I nodded._

"_I am sure, the conditions the Volturi have taken in Chelsea's abstained, and you should consider her request." Afton reminded._

"_Chelsea, I am glad you two had a good time in Africa, but you need to remember you work for me." Aro stated. "I was able to get a glimpse of what happened with Alec." Aro sighed relived. "He is in pain, the only way he can find comfort if you keep him loyal to us." _

_I tapped my fingers to my table and looked towards him. "Find, I will do what is necessary, to make sure Alec has his priorities straight." I said nodding. "But I am not going to betray the new friends we have made."_

"_What are going to do?" Afton asked as he came up and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
_

"_I don't know," I answered as I let out a sigh, I never felt so unappreciated until I went upstairs._

_Then I saw Eleazar's letter, which I am sure you already know. I found out the rumors were true, Marcus showed it to me, and now I am glad my sisters are gone. Yet, we can't leave, I was disgusted for trusting Aro, when he was the reason I feared the vampire world. Words can't even describe the sickness I feel right now, the way Aro used me. The way he lied, and used you, after he betrayed us. I want to go down and rip his head off. _

_Alec understands, he is pretty much in the same boat as my father, I don't know what happened, he told Marcus but that was about it. Marcus said he knows the pain Alec feels, and out of respect he won't tell Aro. I'm not going to let him take advantage of Alec's pain the way he took advantage of my pain, Marcus's pain, Eleazar's pain and your lack of memory anymore. I am going to see exactly how loyal the Volturi is as a coven by letting a few things go.'_

_Anyway, I understand why you left, and I hope now that you know the truth, you can look pass this and move on living a truthful immortal life._

_Give good wishes to my brother, and his current coven, take time to know them, and just be happy._

_Again, I am sorry,_

_Chelsea_

Alright, well the pictures make Chelsea and Afton look like a fun couple, and it seemed Chelsea has adopted a new wardrobe allowing her to loosen up some. Yet, the ending still proves that Marcus's daughters were still weird. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Alec. He seemed happy when he called back in April. Yet, I didn't care about his problems anymore, considering Heather is still with a man who is also cheating on her, and using drugs behind her back. Or the fact I am still just a friend. Their problems just didn't faze me, they were not my coven.

"They have tickets on the 19th," Emmett said at a laptop looking up Mariners tickets.

"That's a full moon," Rosalie sighed as she marked the phases of the moon on a calendar based on the website given to them, planning the one month visit of her brothers, as well as making a list of other needs they might have, I suggested air fresheners to dilute the scent, but they said that might offend them. I thought it was strange, they were Rosalie's human family yet she seemed paranoid on not offending them. They did have a lot to do, they had meetings with the adoption lawyers, Cassie had an appointment to find the gender of their new baby, and not to mention the overall preparation for parenthood. As well as preparing the house for her long lost brothers, their wives, and the chaperones they must have for being illegal. I saw Rosalie reading a copy of Jane's last letter, with the highlighted parts of Mormo's and Hector's stories about human children being raised by vampires. That was the chaperons they wanted, but I warned them it was Hecate' s decision on who to send.

I walked past them with my suitcases, out to Alice and Jasper whose car I was riding in first. I saw Alice smile, as she went through the mail.

"Got a letter for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," Alice responded as I loaded the trunks in the car. "Felix, you got a letter from France. It is from a P.O. Box in Auvergne."

"It is the same letter, were I got one from Peter and Charlotte." Jasper explained as Alice took out that rusty old locket again.

"And it has a post stamp matching my locket," Alice sighed. "Anyway, Felix here is your letter. It's from Corin. You can read it in the car with us."

"Alright," I shrugged, ever since Rosalie read my letter out loud accusing me of spying only to find her natural brothers, the Cullen family had taken an interest in the many vampires connected with my old coven. First was Rosalie and Emmett wanted to know every single detail about the Greek coven relations to the Volturi, now Alice and Jasper, Alice particularly developed a keen interest in the French coven. So I had no problem riding with them, for the first part of the trip.

~X~

"So, even those Athena created Horus, he was considered the leader?" Alice asked confused.

"Yes," I answered. "She had her eyes taken out by the Romanians, and couldn't go anywhere, he basically just got her a human once and awhile and did his own thing."

"What did he do?" Alice asked.

"He went to universities, had a healthy curiosity for science, the arts, and philosophy. They have a great library with collection with books in just about every language." I explained. "They even have the journals of the 'gods and goddesses' of various mythologies."

"How did he …go about choosing humans?"Alice asked looking at the old rusty locket.

"As much as Aro despised Horus, they had a lot in common; both would seek humans with promise to change them. Except he had some requirements." I explained.

"Like…..?" Alice asked.

"They had to show signs of gifted, be of some use to him." I explained as Alice nodded. "He would also look at their character, someone he could live with and felt deserving. Becoming a vampire also had to be their best option."

"Dying…" Jasper trailed off, I was surprised to find his interest.

"In one case, but he would look at humans with no future, like the desperately impoverished, or the unfairly imprisoned." I explained.

"I see," Alice smiled looking at the record. "What else?"

"They had to be worthy of immortality," I answered. "He would watch their personality, and made sure they were good hearted someone who deserve to live forever, someone he could stand."

"I suppose that's a good thing, and they had to show a promise for talent." Alice asked again as I nodded. "Yes, that was a main reason they caught his interest."

"Well, Peter and Charlotte seemed to like it there," Jasper said looking at his letter. "Felix, read yours."

"Sure," I said opening my letter from Corin.

"_Dear Felix, I wrote using the Cullens address, hoping that they mail it to Eleazar's new coven, assuming that is where you are now."_

"Why would you be with them?" Jasper interrupted.

"I don't know Corin has always been weird." I answered, not near as strange as Eleazar, but still odd.

_I am in France now, considering recent discoveries; I can no longer serve the Volturi. I am sure you feel the same way; it's such a shame that we wasted so many centuries of serving under a lie. I will hate Aro for that, and I am sure you probably feel just as ashamed for what he did to you as I do for what he did to us. _

_Anyway, now we can move on living in the truth. Right now, I took a job helping Carrie translate one of Horus's journals. I feel a bit bad, that I postpone the reunion with her sister. She, being in a good heart told me not to. The fact that I felt trapped there needed to be handed first, because no one should feel trapped or be held anywhere against their will__. _

_I think the coven in Auvergne is much better than the Volturi. It is a place that Vampires want to go, the Irish coven are actually staying as guest here. Well, just Siobhan and Liam, Maggie apparently went to see this vampire matchmaker. I see all kinds of vampires coming and going, they host many nomads, and many Children of the Moon take shelter with them. I still feel strange around these creatures, but as I get to know them I am slowly over coming my prejudices. They are just looking for a safe place to stay, and they are trying not to harm anyone. Shape-shifters are welcome too, I feel a little uncomfortable with them, but I just remind myself they are here to make peace with us just as the Children of the Moon and other vampires. _

_They also have a library, a large one too with collections of journals from vampires long ago and vampires today. They have books in every written language. I think Horus was involved in the black market because he also built quit a collection of lost artifacts and antiques from history, as well as historical paintings and such. It's going to be open for vampires to come and study. _

_I agreed to help, someone else also volunteered to assist them as well. He is this Chinese vampire named Chongde, who took a job as a professor at a human university not far from them. He is helping me organize the library and collection. He is here mainly to help Monique understand animal drinkers. He believe with the evidence of the two covens in north America, the one in Australia and the other in New Zealand, along with the nomads, and older animal drinking covens it makes the count large enough for Animal Drinkers be considered part of the vampire population, and there is no reason that the views shouldn't be denied. He was shocked when he heard the Volturi singled out the Cullens to be question for their lifestyle, when he knows some that have been living it much longer. He pointed out that Animal Drinkers are unique vampires and will most likely continue to grow. Monique agreed with him, and she is going to let Chongde do a study to compare animal drinkers wants and needs. After he pointed out some covens find more seclusion from humans, other to have more interactions._

_She is also going to represent nomads too, especially the ones from North America, who have different views of ancient coven. It all started when Aldric, Genève and Louis came back with another coven that was traveling with them. The leader, Peter explained the situation to Monique and she calmly worked out a compromised, with him and his mate Charlotte offering an invention to join their coven in the process. Monique also gave them a lecture about caring for the newborn, Brian. She told them how to they have to earn his loyalty, and trust. She explained the ancients did not believe that a vampire was to have automatic respect for their creator, and from what they informed her they shouldn't have that mind set either. She informed them they have to prove to Brian he should respect their authority and that is done during a vampires newborn year. The couple agreed to let Monique mentor them, only under the condition that they still have their independence and made no decisions concerning Brian's well being. She agreed to that, but winked at Aldric._

_It was later; Monique had a meeting with the coven concerning the new coven members. I was allowed to attended considering I am part of them, now. Apparently they did what they were sent to do, Aldric manipulated the girl they were watching, but was unsure how long it will last because it's harder for him to change the stronger ones. Genève gave Edward Monique's message and Louis said he read Alice's creator and confirmed that the girl Horus tried to save from the singer did survive.. He also confirmed you, which you most likely already know about. Monique smiled, saying that Louis found the evidence needed to connect Aro to Didyme's death._

_They also got in trouble; Monique called them out on their behavior. She goes "So, how do you greet your long lost sister, insult her husband? You were in North America, I expect my coven to respect all vampires, no matter what, these nomads are mainly made of survivors from the Southern Wars, and still have a entitlement to their own opinion. We have to respect them as part of the population. We don't want vampires disliking us, epically at a time like this. Now, you are to treat Peter and Charlotte with respect in hopes they stay here, with your influence Aldric, they just might. They will have to, because they have your future sister's mate, who has a gift we can use. I also like their minds, and their experience will be good for this coven. Carrie, will fix the problem with your animal-drinking sister."_

"_We have no problem doing that," Carrie smiled holding Balstain's hand._

"_How do we know which nomad didn't kill Horus?" Aldric asked defensive._

"_Because James, that was the nomad's name. is already dead," Monique spat out flatly. "Edward told me when he read my mind last winter," Monique went on. "Now, I highly suggested you find a room for our new members and make them feel welcome so we may get their ideas and perspective. Carrie, Balstain, we must talk and prepare for another trip."_

"_I think that will be wise," Carrie answered with a nod._

"_Louis, did Horus?" Monique asked._

"_Yes, Alice may be the last memory he ever erased." Louis explained sadly putting his arm around my shoulder. He then escorted me out in a gentleman manner and told me about everything that has happened. He was overjoyed that I had come here. He thought I came to live here for him, but the true reason didn't matter to him. After I told him, I couldn't help but let out heartache at his smile when he said: 'I am just glad you came here to stay.' _

_It seems so strange, I known him for almost two centuries, and we always enjoyed each other but never give each other more than a second thought of being something more. I had always been running around looking for someone to be my mate, and Louis has been my friend when it mattered, even in the darkest of times he has been there for me. It seemed these past century and a half after his creation have been a waist for me. When I knew he would be waiting for me. It was at that moment, that it all sparked, he was no longer just another friend that visited the Volturi. I saw my future in face and my life in the bliss of his eyes. It was the first time I saw him and I mean I truly saw him. I had his heart, and he never asked for mine in returned. I wanted to it give to him now; he saw beyond my appearance and truly knew my soul. Louis is my future and this coven is where I belong. So I am here for good, because I can't be anywhere else. _

_Now, I am going to tell you why I am writing this letter, I can't began to imagine the confusion you feel. Your whole immortal existence has been based on a lie. I don't know why Eleazar kept it for so long, but I am sure he had his reasons. I don't know what they are, but you probably want to understand them. You have every right to be angry with Eleazar, just as we all have a right to be furious with Aro. But, you still are who you are, and your identity doesn't change. This doesn't have to change the relationships you had formed over the years (well, except Aro). So don't let this doubt the importance of your existence.. You are still Felix, the strongest, toughest vampire created. _

_Keep in mind, when we came and found Didyme's ashes, we were all in shock, none of us were thinking straight. When one is such sorrow they aren't thinking clearly making them vulnerable. So please forgive Eleazar, I know it won't be easy, but still you're alive, and you are now around to see your mate. So just accept what happened, and forgive Eleazar. I would give anything to know Didyme better; you have that chance to with Eleazar. So please look past this and forgive him. At least you don't have to live in lies anymore. Now, you can only continue in the truth which is an opportunity that you should take._

_Love,_

_Corin_

"Alright, tell me about this Horus," Alice demanded instantly as I ended the letter.

"What do you want to know?" I asked folding the letter up.

"What about his story? How did he become a vampire? How did he end up in Mississippi? Tell me about the other vampires he changed, about his coven, his personality, etc…" Alice said giving me an anxious glare.

"Well, during the time of the Romanians, they were rather….sloppy when it came to executions," I started unsure how to describe it based on the rare accounts I have received.

"What were their rules, most of the Volturi is about not reveling themselves, what was their reason for the excitations?" Jasper asked curiously.

"When a coven was too powerful, having too much of an influence on humans." I answered simply. "That's when the Romanians found a reason and step in to slaughter them. They saw it as a threat to their power, and the lives of both humans and other vampires trying to be peaceful." I explained. "That was the reasons the Romanians took out Mount Olympus."

"Some of them escaped, right?" Jasper looked back with intense interest. "Charamos was even created by Posidon."

"Yes, one of the vampires, Athena, who the humans considered a high goddess, was able to escape with the help of her mate." I answered.

"Wasn't she?" Alice looked back.

"She just didn't have a mate for a long period of time, and the humans made assumptions." I explained. "And with the fear of him being too exposed, she didn't let the humans know, considering the Romanians found coven members by the human stories. It protected him."

"The Romanians weren't very organized in their executions, they just sort of ran and tackled one out of a time, no group executions, they wanted to see vampires watch their mates' burn, before killing them or taking their eyes out. It deepened on how bad they hated him or her. They did that with Hestia's mate after they killed her." I explained. "This allowed some to escape while waiting, Athena was able to get out and get her creation, Medusa, who she kept hidden in Athens and ran off to Thor's coven."

"For awhile, she lived with the Coven of the Norse." I explained trying to remember, it has been a long time since I heard this story. "I don't know the whole detail; I think it was the same thing, not letting the humans know about her. I think the Denalis descended from them, Sasha was created by Freya."

"How did she create Horus?" Alice interrupted quickly.

"Eventually, she was betrayed by Medusa, for an exchange in being part of the Romanian guard and for punishment for abandoning her execution, Athena had to watch Thor be ripped and burned, they then pulled her eyes out and put them in the same fire so it was the last thing she saw, then they let her live."

"Since Athena was created by Zeus, the creation of his creator, Hades was obligated to shelter Athena, make her a part of the coven." I sighed trying to remember the story. "At the time humans were beginning to stop worshiping them, and she still had that goddess stamina. The coven was scared her behavior and needs would cause humans to become aware of them again, Hades wrote to Aro and Sulipica, who he kept hidden in Italy, requesting they keep her hidden until she agreed not to revel herself."

"They were their own coven?" Alice asked.

"No," I answered. "Hades was still alive, he wrote to them frequently and often visited them with supplies, making sure their needs were met, and the couple still obeyed. He told them to take care of Athena, and with the norms at that time, the two had no choice."

"You make it sound so bad," Alice pointed out.

"Because, she was a pain, still thinking she was a goddess and constantly had to be watched so she didn't reveal herself, not to mention they had to lead her everywhere." I answered. "She also took into account that her creator was once about their creator, making her in charge and expecting them to wait on her hand and foot. The main problem was she was never happy, except for when Didyme used her powers. Even those Didyme did live with the Underworld coven, she was created by Aro, he had a right to use her gift. Hades thought it was a good idea, and ordered Marcus to go and help his brother, making the deal official."

"Explain," Alice demanded.

"Normally, when two mates of different covens came together, they went with the coven of the older one, like Athena and Thor. If the other one's creator asked for his or her gift, the creator of the older one had to approve. Even those they were of the same coven, Aro had authority over Didyme, since Marcus was older; Hades had authority over the couple." I explained. "Anyway, Didyme hated having to be around Athena constantly, and follow her orders on a non-stop bases. So Marcus suggested they find her a human to turn into a vampire, so someone would be obligated to care for her."

"And that was Horus?" Alice asked seemingly interested.

"Well, yes, as soon as Aro and Marcus got Hades permission to add a new coven member through her, they sent Didyme out to buy a human for her to change." I explained.

"Buy?" Jasper asked.

"Slavery was a common practice amongst humans, for vampires they were a blood source. At a time where Venice had more slaves than free men, it was easy for them to go buy a human in any town market and have no questioning on their whereabouts after they drank him or her." I explained. "That was how they fed."

"Didyme agreed to buy a human, and convince Athena he or she would be a good vampire. Didyme being related to Aro had to find one that should signs of being gifted." I said as they nodded, she actually considered Eleazar her prize creation.

"So how did they choose Horus?" Alice asked snapping at me to get to the subject.

"I don't know, I never got really to understand the story that much." I answered. "Didyme found Horus in the slave market, and found him promising, bought him and took him to Athena saying he was her meal. He somehow convinced her that he deserved immortality, and she changed him."

"Then they moved to what would have been Gaul?" Alice asked.

"No, that wasn't for awhile, it did calm her down, thinking she had control over someone." I explained. "You notice you never hear about the gods and goddess of Romania. Horus went through and erased the memories of the humans, having them totally abandon the city of Sarmisegetuza. That cut off their blood supply making them weaker, it also cut off their protection, so no one was there between them and their castle, and no human was willing to fight with flaming arrows. That contributed greatly to the Volturi and their allies. Afterwards, when the Volturi were laying out the new order Athena made a claim that Horus should be one of the main brothers for the Volturi because of his act, and the connection. Aro denied him, saying that will make the votes uneven and offered Horus the honor of being the first guard."

"That had to be an insult." Alice huffed.

"It was," I agreed. "Athena cursed them. She had a gift of making things come true by saying it. The French have the full detail. Anyway, she was furious, and told Aro not to even desire one of Horus's future creations, then the two went to France. Athena openly admitted Horus was the coven leader and the one who decides their new coven members. Athena still made deals to use his gift for profit, making deals to erase memories of transformations and trauma, but he would only clean erase the memories of those he changed. Horus was careful with his gift, Athena still remembered the days of being a goddess, and her days with Thor. Even when he created vampires, he would only take their memoires if he thought it would be easier for them to live. Letting Aldric have confidence that he was more than a surf, and Bastian not think that he had to beg or steal to get anywhere. I always thought it was for control, until he let Louis remember the spirit of revolution and desire for justice, and let Monique, his mate, remember the education and privilege she had as a noble French woman. She sort of helped Horus calmed down with his desire for dominate power, and let the Volturi use his creations, only for deals."

"And how he end up working at the asylum in Mississippi?" Alice turned back to look at me.

"During World War One, Athena was in a building that was bombed, causing her to be killed. Horus feared losing more members, asked Aro if he could take a state in the US temporally. Aro gave him Mississippi. They weren't happy with this, considering the low population, but they worked by hunting in the asylums. Horus being a collector took this as a chance to find promising humans. He found three girls, and like all accept Louis he kept a journal on them. When the Great War ended, Monique took the rest of the coven home and Horus planned to make sure the girls were taken care of until they reached the age of twenty. Monique and Aldric were to come over so he could change and clear them, then take the three back, each with a newborn."

"Then he was killed by a nomad?" Alice got the facts straight.

"Yes, it was rumored of Aro, but Monique cleared it." I explained. "Anyway, Horus did send a warning to Monique that one of them was a singer, and asked to get the Volturi involved. When she came with Marcus, Chelsea and Afton, all they found was his ashes. When they went to the asylum they saw one of the girl's body, the other was no were to be found, only one of the girls was still waiting for him, Carrie. Monique followed Horus's last request and changed her on the spot."

"Now, it's starting to make sense," Alice said calmly looking towards Jasper with loving eyes as my cell phone range.

"Esme," I answered.

"I got some very long text from Athenodora, and Carlisle is waiting to get a call from Hecate." Esme explained.

"Do you need me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," Esme answered.

~X~

"She probably thought texting and writing letters are the same thing," I shook my head, knowing Athenodora's lack of technical skills as I looked over the ten extensively long text messages, it had pretty much the same content of Chelsea's letter, except with a little more detail about Demetri. "Well, apparently after the whole letter episode, she got around to asking Demetri what the problem was….she annoyed him until she spilled. But it's in confidently that she didn't tell anyone or seek anyone for help…he want her to keep quiet. She figures if someone volunteered to help Demetri then she wouldn't be seeking and if someone asked she wouldn't be telling, she would be answering." I said finally detecting the three hundred word text message.

"So she wants me to call her?" Esme asked, making sure.

"Yes, and be sure to ask about Demetri." I nodded handing the phone back as she died it quickly.

"Athenodora," Esme said instantly when the phone answered.

"Esme, did you get my text to call me," Athenodora happily. "It's Esme, Caius…..Oh my gosh I am so glad you called."

"About what?" Esme asked. "What happened…..How? Are. Things. Going?"

"Well, Alec's home," Athenodora explained.

"You told me," Esme nodded. "Is he alright?"

"No, he's not, he's really depressed, and refuse to talk about what happened, I don't think he wants to be part of the Volturi anymore, that would be heart breaking for Sulipica." Anthenodora sighed.

"True," Esme answered, unsure what to say.

"So what are you doing this week?" She asked. "Are you still going to Alaska to see your friends?"

"Demetri," I whispered.

"Yes," Esme answered her, taking a deep breath. "How's Demetri?"

"I am glad you asked," Athenodora exclaimed. "Can I ask a favor of you, as a friend?"

"Sure," Esme said shaking her head.

"I can't tell you what happened, but can you please tell Tanya that Demetri's really sweet, and has a good heart, also tell her whatever stupid thing he did, he didn't mean it." Athenodora asked as if it was an emergency.

"Why do I tell you things?" Demetri said in the back ground frustrated.

"After six hundred years, you should know by now you don't tell her a problem in less you want an intervention." We heard Caius's voice.

"Would you two quiet taking, I'm on the phone." Athenodora said instantly.

"Dora," Esme called back to her attention.

"Well, than just go, so I can talk to her in privacy….thank you…yes," Athenodora explained.

"Why do you want me to tell Tanya this?" Esme asked trying not to laugh, as Carlisle looked over nervously, both thinking of the Irina incident.

"Because I fear my family has left a bad impression to their coven," Athenodora explained. "And I don't want that to ruin things. Tanya will be good for Demetri."

"Does he know you're setting him up?" Esme asked unsure.

"Of, course; I am always trying to set him up, when I hear about a good decent vampire." Athenodora explained. "It's been six hundred years now and sometimes, he'll just be sitting there reading a newspaper and I say, 'Demetri, can you track down your mate for me that will make me very happy.' Then he leaves the room."

"He does, does he?" Esme smiled.

"Yes, then I pick up and read the paper he was reading, with so many in the house it's so hard to get some alone time, so I always bringing up the fact that Demetri doesn't have a mate, and he leaves. Heidi won't she'll tell me why, so I tell her she has a visitor. Sandargo, I asked him to run me an errand. Caius is really hard to get rid of because I don't like lying to him, I just tell him to leave me alone, when he's driving me nuts."

"But he's your mate?" Esme asked confused.

"Well, yes, at first he was perfect and all but after a century or so than I realized there is some stuff about him that drives me nuts. Others consider him very cruel, and heartless, but I know from experience, the least compassionate person imaginable can show one more kindness than those who are suppose to love them. I suppose I have to tell you my story for you to understand why….do you mind?" Athenodora asked respectfully.

"No, not at all," Esme answered.

"Alright, picture it, Cosa, first century, I guess you could say, I was from the A. D times, but didn't know it yet. Anyway, I was born in the house of my father, Gallus, to his slave woman named Balbina. That was common at that time, and explained the lady of the house's behavior. Latonia, I was suppose to show respect to her but even today I have to say she was the purest bitch I have ever come or will come across. The woman would beat me for the simplest things. Sometimes I had the brutal punishments for some things my mother had done. It seemed she take out her life's misery on me. She would let her children join in on it too, her older daughter would show sympathy on me, and sometimes she would try to get me things for my healing. Gallus, my father, if he deserves to be called that, was a bloody coward; he would come home to see me with burses and broken bones, and never did anything about it. Not once did he say anything to Latonia, his wife that he ruled over, yet he still took advantage of my mother.

Then there was this one time, I was eight, and I accidently spilled water while taking it from the well. Well after I got boiled water poured on me, and beaten, Latonia told all the slaves that I was to starve for a whole month, and if anyone tried to feed me, then they would receive worse. My mother would sneak me something at night, but I was forced to go all day without eating anything. One day, Tacita, my older half sister that took pity on me sent me a note to her secret lover. It was ironic if you think about it, considering what happened on the way back.

I saw this man selling figs, delicious, beautiful figs, he turned his back in front of a girl who had nothing but left over stale bread for two weeks. As I grabbed one, the man saw me and called the guards out to get me. This was a time when they took no sympathy on executing children; I kept on running at a fast beat until I was cornered in a dark sordid ally. They had their swords drawn as I backed behind an empty crate. No humans were around, and this was an area where street beggars took shelter. It was a perfect place for a vampire wanting to spend a few hours alone to hunt.

I saw him come out from an abandon building and instantly took their swords, bending the blades to feed on their blood. It was a wet day, but he still crystallized like diamond chips in a pig pen. I peeked through the wet wooden planks as his sharp teeth sucked their blood, saving my life. I thought he was a god, coming to rescue me. I walked out as he fed. Dead bodies on the street wasn't a strange sight back then, a place being so many executions. He didn't even notice me as I sat there and watched him drink the last drop of blood.

"You didn't see that?" He asked quickly noticing my presence as I nodded, taking a closer gaze into his eyes. Even at that age, I saw that he had pain in his red eyes, he had this anger he kept in him.

"Are you a god?" I stuttered in awe as he stood, taller and stronger than any man I have ever seen.

"No!" He sneered instantly. "What were you doing watching?"

"Thank you for saving me kind sir," I quickly uttered as he paced in front of me.

"I shouldn't of, as a matter of fact, I should kill you for seeing what you saw." He responded as I followed him, wondering what dimension he would disappear too. "Quiet, following me girl! I am no savior, I am a killer, and can't you see that! You shouldn't be near me. By the way, I am not kind either. "

"Why don't you do it? If you are suppose to kill me, why don't you do it?" I asked huffing. "Believe me, it will do me a favor."

"Shame, a young one like you has such thoughts." He bent down. "When you have yet to live true sorrow, I can however tell you suffered, by the very beat marks, and the bones that show. My gosh, you look like an ugly chicken, girl."

"I don't know, girl," He answered walking away.

"My name is not girl," I hissed instantly. "It's Athenodora, and if you were a bit nicer than you wouldn't be so miserable."

"I'm not miserable," He shouted as I followed him. "And if are so well behaved, than why were those men after you?"

"I stole a fig," I answered.

"Well, they think with your pathetic appearance, they would give you some figs." He muttered as I still followed him.

"Well, you think with your pale complexion you should be outside more." I pointed out right back to him as he finally turned to face me; he made a face, a hard face showing his teeth and red eyes. I just stood there looking at him. "You can be a great danger to my family, if you tell; I should really silence you in the only way that would say permanent. Instead, I just keep bickering with you."

"Again, with the killing me, if you're so horrible, why haven't you done so yet?" I asked.

"You are impossible," He muttered. "Listen, girl, your just a human and most likely will remain so." He said putting a hood over him as we went out to the streets. "Let me get you something to eat, and then I will think over killing you."

He then went out and bought a placenta, which was this baked dough with honey, and spice, a dessert back then. Humans call the dish pizza today. He gave it to me, noticing the fast pace I ate. He didn't say anything but just watched.

"You eat fast, and for my kind that says something." Caius said with his jaw dropped and looked behind him, I notice a group of beautiful pale face women coming down the street, like swans in a mud water lake flowing in fine elegance stopping in an instant when they saw Caius. I heard some whispers causing Caius to turn and acknowledge them. Something about these women, who will be later known as Empusa, Mormo, and Didyme had me daze as Caius turned to look at them. "Do you need anything else?" He asked quickly.

"May, I be your kind?" I asked seeing the sweet graceful faces of the woman who just watched me with untrusting predator red eyes. I notice one of them smile at me as they talked amongst themselves in a silent circle.

"No," He answered firmly as one of the woman's red covered lips moved creating a windy mumble, getting his attention. "I will give you anything but that."

"Then, may I have your name sir?" I asked as he just stared at me with sadness.

"Caius," He said strictly, looking back towards the pale face women. "Now, swear you won't tell anyone of this encounter."

"I swear, I won't," I promised, knowing this moment was mine, I had no possession, but this hour spent with Caius. If I was only allowed to carry one thing with me, it would be this memory.

"Good," Caius ordered as he took some coins out and wrapped them in a piece of cloth. "Here is a reward for your silence."

"Thank you for your generosity," I sighed breathlessly looking up but he was gone.

It was at that brief moment, of him not being there, Caius did kill the slave girl that stole the figs. She died, the girl that thought of nothing but misery and lived for fear died, someone who thought of the future empty was taken by him. When he left, there was another little girl in her place, someone who felt her life had purpose, found meaning. My spirits rose because of this kind person.

The thoughts of being one of those pale red eyed women, with him by my side seemed to brighten my soul. The money Caius gave me could have given my mother and me food for a month, but I took it the temple. I gave it to the goddess, Venus, in prayer that when I see him again, to let me take his heart. I only kept the cloth he gave me, which I still have today. I tucked it in the locket of my bulla, hoping he would be the one to take it off.

Oh, I should tell, a bulla was an amulet, today they are smaller called lockets. A girl no matter what station wore them until her wedding day, and then it was taken off by the groom. I kept the cloth in it, close to my heart, knowing I will see him again.

"That winter, I dropped the mistress's powder box resulting in a terrible beating, so terrible I could barely walk afterwards. It was so bad this time my mother wouldn't let Gallus, take advantage of her. Balbina, a slave woman ordered him to be a man, and take control over his wife. Later, Latonia explained she couldn't look over me, because I was the very symbol that he had no love, or respect for her. The only way she will be happy, is getting me out of the house. So the next day, my father took my mother and I to the market.

Now like I said earlier, in Cosa, death wasn't an uncommon thing. I saw executions, public beatings, and other acts that humans today wouldn't be allowed to see until they were seventeen on a daily bases as a child. It wasn't strange when Caius killed those men in front of me; I never saw the sight of blood and gore frightening, it was life.

The law was harsh, and it was a lot stricter than most cities. Gallus would often debate against these beatings and executions; father would constantly inform how the law should be kept with mercy and that was his philosophy. My father's writings and works are still found staking how men should be given a chance to reform.

Prudentius who ran Cosa, did not, he thought fear was the way to run the city, and made it clear through the brutal punishments given by his hands. Prudentius was no doubt a cruel man, with no values in human lives. Yet, he was the first one who showed me how a man truly loves.

I remember him coming into the slave market, with his eyes solid without even looking at my tablet he said: "I'll take her."

Gallus protested, Balbina pleaded, with him. They were begging him not to take me, don't make me a prisoner of his house. He showed no emotions, pointed out I was for sale, and he was willing to buy. Prudentius even said no one is going to buy some skin and bones that has yet to reach puberty. He even doubled the price, reminding my father he was doing him a favor by buying me. Gallus told him I was his daughter, and he wanted to go for someone right. He pointed out, if he truly cared about me, then he would have me freed and wait until I reached marriageable age to find someone right. He then handed my father the money and had his guards forced me from me from my mother's arms, and dragged me to his place. Balbina screamed reaching out for me, as Gallus held her back. That was the last time I saw my mother.

I was then taken to the baths, where other guards showed up with two of his servants. I remembered their faces when they saw me. They seemed stunned, and concerned as he told them I was to be washed, and the wounds from the beatings and bruises. He explained to me they were slaves and they were going to take care of me. He then told them that I wasn't allowed to be shown to the mistress in my condition; it would upset her with my marks. He gave them an apartment, was the women washed and bathed me, and used herbs to heal my wounds.

I refused to give up the cloth Caius gave me; I told them they weren't allowed to even touch it. I let them take the snarls out of my hair, I let them put the hot water on my body, and I let them but the hot cloths to heal me. But I put up a fight when they tried to take it away.

Prudentius came, and told them to pick their battles as he came with a new tunic for me. I remembered being so awed by it, with a woven belt, thinking he may have gotten the wrong one, because it was clothes of a freed girl. He then explained I was going to be given to his wife as a gift, which I thought instantly of beatings and such as they waited for me. I thought it was strange, the very man who would decapitate men for stealing a bottle of wine told his servants to pick their battles. He then made me look in a barrel of water, in the month I was with the servants; I had become a free girl. Well, at least that's what I looked like. He explained to me, I was a gift for his wife, and I was not to forget I was their slave, I couldn't leave and I had to do what she said, because I belonged to her. He made me promise loyalty to her and to be well to her. I still feared him, and agreed to the promise.

Prudentius then placed me between two guards, and they made me travel up the hill to his house, far above over looking Cosa. He opened the door, and I saw Honorata coming out to the courtyard waiting for him. She was a beautiful woman, still one of the most beautiful women I ever seen, she stood there with her black cypriote curls pulled back into a bread with a silver hair piece, with a silk dress with several jewels, and covered in makeup coming down to her husband. She was much younger than Prudentius, but still was devoutly loyal. He came up and kissed her on the cheeks, I saw him put her arms around him, and gave him a strange gaze, it was in a way I have never seen a man and women look at each other. I watched as he put his arm around her, leading to her me. Prudentius, the harsh man that spilled blood daily, took no force to Honorata, he was gentle towards his wife. It seemed this man, who Cosa considered still evil, even today, was someone completely different from the public.

I remember him bringing her to me; she paused, as if her heart stop coming towards me. It almost seemed she was going to cry, as she nodded saying: "I will fine use for you, don't go behind the house."

I grew to love them, Prudentius and Honorata; I actually respected Prudentius, more than my own father. I saw him once, when I was fourteen. Gallus came up to me, and tried to talk to me, I told him I needed to bring the water back to my mistress. Prudentius never used any of the slave girls to fulfill his needs, like most Roman men did back then. It was clear his eyes, heart, and body was only for his wife by the simple way he would look at her. He made sure we were fed, and had proper clothes. They took care of me especially; Honorata gave me few chores, and took particular interest in me. She never had a harsh hand, and she would give me very few chores. They would make sure I was fed properly, and Prudentius even brought an army doctor over when I was sick.

They did keep that class, I never ate with them, and I still had to work, but I found myself enjoying working for them, because they were so kind and I learned to love them like parents. Centuries later, I found a record, Prudentius and Honorata did have a daughter that fell off the cliff, and she was the same age I was when he bought me.

"As much as came to love my master and mistress, I never forgot Caius, I never told anyone about him. I kept the cloth, the same cloth he touched, and I wondered about him almost every day. I would think of his voice, as I hymned doing laundry. I still thought of his smell, when I was gridding flour. I thought of his face when I was alone sleeping at night, I wondered where he was when I was hauling water, I thought of the beauty in his eyes when I weaved cloth. I still prayed to Venus, to join him. I knew even then, I was the one who let out a streak of compassion, in a curl monster. I would go to town, and see Prudentius crucifying men for practicing the wrong faith, and let me take a break from spinning wool and show such compassion for his beloved wife. They prepared me for being Caius's wife, I guess one could say.

I became older, near the age that most freed girls would be getting married. For slave girls it was a different story, or in my case adopted slave girls, it was a different case. Honorata was scared to let go, she didn't want me leaving her house, told me I was like a daughter. Prudentius, I could see he was beside himself unknowing what to do with me. He knew it would be an insult to ask a Roman man to take a slave for a wife, and the men in Cosa would not take concern for my future seriously. They couldn't force two slaves into marriage, and often too many times, they feared that selling me to a trusted faithful man would lead me into prostitution. Honorata couldn't stand the thoughts of that. Later they explained to me, I can't marry, and forbid me from being with any man. I wasn't allowed to have lovers, or give myself to someone else. It didn't seem that bad of a request, considering I still had school girl dreams on Caius.

'Then one hot summer day, I went to get water out of the well. I looked in the reflection, and saw a sparkling figure leave quickly. I dropped the vase quickly, 'Caius,' I called looking around. 'Caius, is that you?'

'I didn't hear anyone, or anything. I thought I heard a hiss, as I took out the cloth from my chest and kissed it. I heard a slant whisper, 'you'. He was calling me, asking for me. I got the water and walked back, hearing footsteps calling for me. I went about that day, with a strange feeling of being watched. I ignored it those, then I went to bed. It was in deep in the night, when I felt someone shaking me waking me up in a flash. He was there, watching me. I was just a child the last time I saw him, but the lines of his face was still clear even after a decade and a half.

'Caius,' I huffed amazed.

'I should have waited at least a century to come back to Cosa, after fifteen years you should have forgotten, or called it a dream." He huffed. "I didn't know you would still recognize me, you were supposed to forget that.'

'How could I?' I asked him. 'You come down, like a hero, and save me. Then leave, how was I to forget you, even after fifteen years?'

'I didn't think you live that long; you were so young and skinny, so weak you could barely stand. I know humans change fast, but how the hell did you come from being a little twig to a….what the hell are doing being so attractive as a human? My gods your body is so…..'

'I've been waiting for you,' I interrupted. 'I knew you would come back to me.'

'But I am suppose to kill you,' He moaned. 'Because you know about us.'

'Again, with this, you want on about this last time, if your suppose to kill me then why don't you do it?' I hummed annoyed.

He then kissed me, and I kissed him back, it was the first time I've ever been kissed by a man but it felt good. I pulled him close to me, breaking the orders of my owners. I then felt his teeth in my neck. It seemed like my dream had turned to a nightmare, until I woke up, and we were in the mountains, with Caius by my side, in the way I spent years dreaming about."

"So that is my story, I understand you are in the car you can tell me yours later, if you like." Athenodora let out a brief, I could tell by Esme's eyes, she understood the custom now; Esme had no choice but to tell her story eventually, out of respect for Athenodora telling hers. "So, how have you been?"

It was just then, Carlisle got a phone call, "Felix, it's Hecate. She's calling to inform me on the three vampires she is sending in July."


	31. Chapter 23: Eleazar's Secret Revealed

**These Charcters belong to Steph Myers and I am not her.**

**Author Note: I wrote this story before 'The Twilight Saga: The Offical Illustrated Guide' came out so some of the charcter's stories do go aginst the canon. **

"I just don't get these new covens; some of them are just three random nomads traveling together. Back in my day, you had your creator ask for permission to talk to a member of another coven, and then they asked the leader of that coven. I thought I taught the two of you respect, or at least the ancient version of it," Hecate sighed, once again dredging the emotions of a full moon, where the children of the moon compelled to dramatize everything or bring up conflicts that are long over. It was a good thing the oracle of Delphi was close to the shore.

"Anders, did you remember any time during our human lives Carlisle knocking on our door to ask if he can change Rosalie into a vampire?" Nikki pointed out with a growl, while Hecate shook her head. She didn't know why Carlisle asked her to call this time, but she figured minus well prepare him for what to expect. Each month when her sons and one of her daughter become totally wacked the day before a full moon it was unbearable.

"Nicholas, what her betrothed did was a terrible dishonor, which most likely why Carlisle changed her. He didn't want him to win, she must have been in such pain, and he realized she deserved something good to happened. So you shouldn't hold something your sister's blessings against him." Hecate shook her head. "Now, are you sure you want to be around when I call him."

"So as odd, as Carlisle may seem, he seemed very understanding of you two. When I called to apologize on your behalf for showing disrespect to him as Rosalie's leader and creator he was very understanding and said you no longer need his consent to communicate with your biological sister or her husband who he also created I might add. So not only did he give your sister the grace immortality, he gave her what she needed to make her happiness complete, so please try to forgive him, even those I there is nothing to forgive."

"We will be polite but not considerate," Alexander said firmly, Hecate knew it was the moon phase talking, because if it was one thing she took note on the Hale family, they were polite, and considerate of others. "Our family fell apart because of him, our mother became a paranoid zombie, and our father became a drunk because of him."

"But this is your coven." Empusa butted in. "It is understandable you have issues, regarding your family, but we are talking about terms of covens, which you are representing."

"Yes, it is common some of us stop wondering the suffering of our families, but it is a great blessing you have found some have join the blessed ranks of immortality," Stimanto remained. "That is why you must respect the coven."

"Please look at it from another angle," Champose butted in. "I am not justifying what was bestowed on her sister, but I am sure she has found her blessings….but if your family did not suffer, you two wouldn't be so close, and if you weren't alone, you wouldn't of join the army to fight. Then you two never would have found your mates, and Beyza would still be drinking human blood." Everyone looked over to see Beyza nodding.

"Yes, and you are not human, there for you are to think of the rules of your coven, that means respecting Hecate, as your leader, and respecting Carlisle as hers." Matthais remained. "She is your family, but they are her coven. What did you two find out about him?"

"Well, apparently before he destroyed our peaceful lives in Rochester, Jane informed us he did live with the Volturi. He tutored the guard." Alexander answered.

"Then he should be accustomed to our ways," Mormo sighed relived.

"And we shall call him." Hecate sighed as she looked towards Aysun, who smiled picking up the phone. Being the older werewolf she was better able to train her emotions, yet she still grumbled at her husband and brother-in-law's annoyance.

"He picked up." Aysun looked over as Nikki's eyes narrowed with a snarl at his voice sitting next to his wife.

"Put it on speaker this is with the whole coven." Hecate asked of the werewolf daughter, as she obeyed.

"Greetings, to you Carlisle son of Cullen, I would like to talk to you in peace on behalf of my coven." Hecate recited respectfully as Aysun translated for her. He then heard an American accent in the English language she did not understand but sort of picked up. She then heard another voice, somewhat Danish Estonian accent, with a tint of Italian, speaking to him in English. Hecate wondered if it was Felix, her brother's creation staying with them, which put her a bit at ease considering she was sending off werewolves, who are generally not looked kindly upon. Yet, he was interrupting a coven leader in discussion on members other than him, so it was highly unlikely to be one of ancient venom. Aysun waited for Carlisle to speak again.

"Blessings, to you Hecate creation of Persephone, it would be an honor to talk to you of truces." Aysun responded back. Carlisle seemed very respectful, for such a young vampire. Hecate couldn't help but wonder who his creator was; she hasn't come across to many English vampires of his time that were this respectful.

"Tell him that in our last meeting, you agreed to host four of my members, in exchange we host two of your members." Hecate sighed. "Well, I would like to ask forgiveness in not informing you on their different kind of immortality." Aysun quickly interpreted.

"He knows we are werewolves," Aysun snapped quickly as the coven stared at one another, wondering how the Cullens had obtained such secretive information. Hecate glanced towards the two Hale brothers. She knew it couldn't be the Volturi, because then others would know their special exception.

"Rosalie knew when I called," Alexander informed her. "The big secrete was out."

"Yes, that is the reason they must leave their coven temporally, we have a brother visiting, form a coven close to us." Hecate explained. "He feels uncomfortable around them due to past experiences, his fear is the reason for the endangerment of their kind. In contrast, it's his love for us that the Hales are allowed to live despite their conditions." Hecate sighed shame for the way she had to talk about these valued members of her coven. Yet, making a child of the moon seem like a disease seemed to be the only way she could get vampires to show an ounce of compassion towards them.

Aysun spoke it slowly, with a bit of a growl undertone, Hecate wondered if Aysun kept that in mind in translating her choice of words. She didn't consider being a werewolf a disease no more than being a vampire. Yet, it was the double slandered her kind had towards them. She agreed with Nikki, if Rosalie was a child of the moon, then others would say her story didn't have a happy ending, and she be better off dead. Sadly, that was the thoughts of the vampire world.

"He wants to know our accommodations, perhaps I should state the ones vampires picked out for _werewolf _survival, and well the ones who they say pretend to be vampires." Aysun said bodily, as Hecate counted the hours to sunset, so they won't have to deal with this for a month. Being the eldest werewolf, Aysun had more control over her emotions and thoughts during the day before a full moon. Beyza said it took her a couple centuries, yet still Aysun would say snotty remarks that were separate issue to who the mark was for. Hecate heard other werewolves blame the Hales for pretending to be vampires by taking alliance with the Greek coven, but they all knew it was the Greek Coven who took alliance with the Hales. It was a shame such oppressed immortals had to find reasons to bicker amongst themselves.

"We will be sending three members of my coven as chaperones, one for each werewolf. Beyza Hale, doesn't need one because she is a vampire. However, due to her alliance with her sister, and the relations with Alexander, the Volturi do not accept her as a proper chaperon. It has to be three members of the coven that they trust." Aysun translated for Hecate. They then waited for Carlisle to speak.

"We would like to make a request for some to visit." Aysun beamed surprised. "He must think he has more power than you or he knows us better than you do. Should I mentioned that this coven is the sister coven to the leaders of the vampire world."

The whole coven gave a few strange stairs. Any vampire would know the chaperons were coming on duty, to keep the children of the moon and the coven that took in a human family member safe. In a case of duty it was the leader sending them who chose, if it was a visit than Carlisle could make the request.

"Which three?" Hecate asked shaking her head confused.

"Mormo, Charmalos, Hector…and Philomela." Aysun answered with a sputter unsure of mentioning that he asked for the one she created, does Carlisle not know you never ask a vampire for their creation to put on duty, it was like telling a human parent their child belongs to them and not the parent. It was worse than asking mates to go on separate journeys.

"What is the reason for his choice?" Hecate asked, it seemed odd that not only did he chose the members, and asked for her creation, but….did he even know the members he chose have no talent, not that made them lesser, but for one on duty it's wise to chose the ones with the strength. It was when Carlisle could offend her any more, they heard the Italian speaking English in the back ground.

"They have valued wisdom," Aysun explained. "Two of his creations that are of his family are adopting two human children."

"How are they related to him?" Hecate asked, always finding it interesting when relatives are also given immortality.

"His children," Aysun looked towards her husband and brother-in-law. "Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie is the one that the werewolves are connected to."

"Yes, but Rosalie is the daughter of Lillian, and Alexander Hale Sr." Alexander explained. "He can be her father through venom, but they did nothing to lose her as a daughter."

Hecate rolled her eyes, realizing that this doctor may not be informed in the ancient ways, or how immortal traditions came to be. She needed to explain to make this arrangement and the connection the Hale brothers had to Rosalie a bit clearer. "When a human is born, they are connected to a family." She started; at least it was like that when she was a human. "They are connected to every member, and nothing could be done to break that connection. They are a family. When a human is given the blessing they are connected with every immortal, that is in that coven, they are connected to their creator and to the creators others, whether made part of the coven or hospitality every member is connected. That is a coven. When more than one member of a human family is given a blessing, but by different covens, the connection they had as human does not die, they are still connected to one another, and considered family. They are each related to their current members as a coven, but at the same time they relate to the other coven as family. Both of equal loyalty but connected in different ways, the Hales are family to Rosalie, but are coven to us." Hecate explained.

"He wants to know who is all coming," Aysun spoke rather quickly.

"I am the one that Caius gets along with most; I need to help him with his problems, which is the point of his visit." Mormo spoke unsure.

"Plus, Mela is needed for the project." Matthias pointed out as the girl nodded silently

"Since you are my sisters, I am obligated into going in procession older." Hecate sighted. "Lama, is second in charge she would be of value to you in keeping order among the members I am sending. Caius still has problems with her husband, Dragomir, so it would be wise for him to leave as well. Lima's creation, their daughter Sophia speaks the best English, next to the Hales. She is also of value, considering the Hales saw through her _Neogénni̱to sí̱ma_. They all have valued talents, which will be of good use to you." Aysun translated.

"I would not want to give them any more reason to be upset with me, I'll explain it to Rosalie, she will understand, as long as they come, is all that matters." She spoke quickly as a woman's voice committed. "She was looking forward to meeting Mormo after hearing her story, oh well, they did seem interesting."

"We can make arrangements after the visit, or perhaps convince Caius and Anthenodora to come see Lima after he gets over his fears of course?" Mormo suggested as they all smiled.

"Sulipica told us Carlisle lived as part of the Volturi coven for awhile."Charmpolas mentioned.

"Amun did mention, the Volturi visited them not that far back," Simantio pointed out. "Plus they are hosting Felix."

"Then, we could go and pick them up, Caius and Anthenodora can come along." Mormo suggested. "It's rumored they have a vampire who can change emotion, they will just use him when Caius is around."

"My sister, her husband will surly join you eventually to help Rosalie, later you can arrange for her to meet Hector, he was raised by immortals as a human." Hecate smiled at the fact that Rosalie, such a young vampire had already put her mortality to good use and preparing to create others in the future.

"He wants to know what we need for survival," Aysun stated. "I can answer that." Hecate nodded as Aysun quickly explained the importance of finding a place for from humans, along with their basic needs.

~X~

We drove through a tunnel carved in the gray snow covered mountains, coming out to a peaceful silver lake valley were tucked away far from humans sat a timberland cottage made of tiny loges with three stories each stacked with a tiny roof coming out of it and round windows with decorated flower prints going around it, with white lace curtains covered in white Slovakian geomantic lined shapes; sitting on top of a hill with brightly covered flowers and brightly stone tile and a new American flag hanging on a flag pole in the center.

"Felix," Soo Min came down excitedly to greet me passing Esme and Carlisle. "Felix, I've been waiting here for a very long time, I have been talking with Edward, Bella and Renesmee they have arrived an hour ago, the others have not come yet. They came, and I asked nice you are here, but where is Felix? Then Garrett told me that was very rude. So I just sat there talking to them the whole time until Alice and Jasper showed up. Then I thought great, someone I can beat again, and outsmart like I do with everyone else. Anyway, I am so glad you are here my _chingu_," She smiled and then whispered. "That Edward has gotten all of my riddles so far, and I don't know why, which scares me."

"Nice to see you too," I smiled towards her as I unloaded my bags. "Are you still staying here?"

"I don't know," Soo Min answered. "I am looking forward to the wedding, they are all looking forward to seeing you, they been talking to Eleazar about it for the longest time."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me, because I'm just a guest, but I am considering being more….these people are very smart" Soo Min sighed then went to greet Carlisle and Esme.

"You want to join them?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Soo Min answered. "But they left me here, and went to get other guest, they've been asking me to help set up for the wedding, so that must mean I am becoming one of them anyways."

"Oh, and where is everyone else?" Esme asked looking around.

"The two girls who came back the first night I was here went to pick up the sister and the coven they were visiting, and a member from her sister's in-law coven, which they said in a joking manner." Soo Min explained. "Eleazar and Carmen went to greet this Filipino couple."

It was then, we heard the sound of a rumbling through the air, and we looked up and saw a plane coming towards the house, and through the air, coming low on runway from a distance for humans.

"That's Garrett," Soo Min pointed out as the plane landed onto a dirt run way. I saw another vampire come out with that golden red eye color that I had gain.

I quickly recognized him as that confusing vampire during Renesmee's trial. He was the one who made that long boring offensive speech at the trail that did absolutely nothing but angry members of the guard, and made us wish times could collide to see how his patriot army would hold up against the templar I served. My disagreement with him, could be just a reflection of the different beliefs in our time and culture. Yet, it was bad enough that he singled out Charles and Makenna, but to praise nomads for what should be considered a fault-answering to no one, roaming around aimlessly with no purpose to life, having no since of chivalry. I didn't choose to be a knight, I was born into a noble family, I served a noble family, it was expected. It's not like we chose our own paths, it was fate that deiced for us. I always knew there were more than myself and full filling my needs, unlike him who though life was nothing but someone going about thinking everyone is separate and choosing their own destiny. Then he accused us of trying to destroy the Cullens, for what reason? How would the Volturi see animal drinkers as completion when many animal drinkers, including their own sisters drink animal blood, they knew that animal drinkers aren't prone to violence. The Volturi may have just not known that at that time.

Did he even know where the term that coven came from? Carlisle obviously didn't know, so Garrett didn't? It's too keep track of relations when humans of the same family where turned by different covens. It showed how one was loyal to them and loyal to those who created them. Rosalie's loyalty to her brothers will be no different from her loyalty to her vampire siblings, Nikki and Alexander won't find the same connection with Edward, and Jasper as they do find with Rosalie. They will only find a connection with Rosalie because she is family. She is connected to Edward and Jasper in the same way because they are coven. The word coven came to keep the relations from becoming less confusing, and to separate former human loyalties between vampire loyalties. None of the Cullens were related to each other as humans, they each had their different loyalties, different families. Yet, as vampires they found loyalty with each other being a coven. Garrett did not understand that, didn't make him seem any stronger to the Volturi witnesses. Not to mention, being a nomad who just said he lived for nothing, he went on saying how the Cullens had found a higher purpose in life, why doesn't he shut up and find one, was what I wanted to say.

Then he was saying how the Volturi aren't here for justice, if they weren't there for justice, than why are we letting him even talk. We knew they've been drinking animal blood, and we hadn't destroyed their way of life before, apparently the other covens knew the Greek coven had the same way of life and they were being protected by the Volturi. Letting his mouth continue at that time was justice enough in my sense, but we were letting him talk.

Another issue, that I found from being an actual guard and not a vampire borrowed from other covens who were only there as temporary guards. We know Aro is a lier, we know Caius is…well, we all know he's nuts. But after we let him go on and on, he calls us oh, I remembered it perfectly 'a mindless weapon, a tool for their master's dominance'.

Alright, again, I was a knight; I served my manor, because I was born to do just that. I was changed by Aro, because he created me and that's what fate decided. You, whiney patriot know nothing of honor or what it means to have a purpose higher than yourself but only think you do, the British weren't trying to kill you or steal the food your family had for the winter, they just wanted to tax you. We didn't fight to protect freedom,…or in your case not pay taxes. We fought to protect our way of life, to protect the manor, and those who worked them. We knights fought to protect our land, our food, our water, and any other resources to survive. We protected our love ones, and their children. We fought to protect the villages of local peasants and surfs so they wouldn't have to fight. We were willing to sacrifice our lives for them, so they wouldn't have their homes pillaged. We fought for land that was rightfully ours, not stolen from other nations by the previous generations of this patriot. We fought for protection, and resources to live, not to keep a few dollars in our pockets. Should I even mention the surfs wanted our protection, they were willing to make sacrifices to us in order to keep Vikings from selling them into slavery, giving them less freedom. He may be against feudalism, but my family made sure our people were fed, and they had clothes on their back. I honored my family as a human, and I honored my coven as a vampire, and now that I am part of the Cullens, I was honoring them too. I chose to honor them out of my own free will, which I didn't kill.

Demetri and I wanted to call him mindless for obviously having the patriot's belief in individualism, which we did respect. Yet, he obviously didn't follow because he never bothered asking the guard members why we serve? He wants to see injustice, he should let Alec or Jane make a speech, they know what it's like when people are out to destroy a way of life. He was to see wants to see someone's free-will killed, he needed to have a little chat with Heidi about her last few things as a human. He wants to hear about secrete plots, ask Caius how he became a vampire. Not to mention majority of the vampires in uniform weren't even the Volturi. I wanted to put him in a time machine and send him back, to watch him defend his freedom in my world with his patriot beliefs of no responsibility.

Then he asked these ancient covens to join them, after he just finished insulting them. The Japanese coven was furious with his last words, wondering if he would fall, when he found out they had their creations were disguised as other members of other covens, such as the French, Portuguese, Shanghais, Tibet, Finland, New Queens, New Zealand, Iceland, Indonesia, Israel, Pakastan, and Thailand who all were dressed like Volturi guards but were in fact not at all, proving Garret knows nothing about our coven or any of theirs.

"Glad you could make it," Garrett came up happily greeting Carlisle and Esme. "Sorry no one was there, I'll show you your rooms." Garret said as Soo Min excitedly grabbed one of my suitcases.

"So, tell us about Germany?" Carlisle asked Garrett.

"It was truly the most interesting experience," Garrett answered. "I never been in a coven, so actually dealing with a reunion was quite a wide pool for me." He let out a chuckle.

"Oh, out of curiosity how did you find out, we heard from Carmen it was defiantly a stressful situation." Esme said as we entered into the oak wood kitchen table with white lace and small banquets piled in the center. We then greeted Bella, Edward, and Rensemee smiled and sat down to hear Garrett's story.

"Well, I was living here for a couple weeks, and I went on a town trip with Eleazar, to test my control," Garrett said looking at me, hoping I would relate.

"That can be hard, but having no mind, it has been rather easy for Carlisle to use me as a tool," I pointed out to him, as he gave me an eye wide look.

"Well, after holding my breath for two hours we were on our way home when we heard Kate and Tanya having scream match that could be picked up by a radio signal. We rushed in there to find Carmen standing right between them with her face just reading confusion."

"What happened?" Esme gasped.

"After they were separated, I went with Kate and Eleazar took Tanya, Carmen wanted nothing to do with them." Garrett sighed, "And ended up sitting there for two hours by Wonder Lake, listening to Kate pace back and forth saying how Irina didn't know what she was thinking. So I asked what did Irina do, and apparently before the Rensemee misunderstanding she went to Europe and located 'our former traitorous sister Beatrix'. Then Kate went on about this woman who I never even heard of, telling me how awful she was, how she had no respect for others, her selfishness, her stupidity, no sense of loyalty, irresponsible, uncompassionate. She was just naming every insult in the book. So I finally asked her what this Beatrix did to her. She then told me how this woman was their sister, and they got along with her like she did with Tanya. They were all close with her, and told me how she was nothing but a two-face lier.

I had to ask again, what she did. Then I got an answer, she handed their mother over to the Volturi, knowing she was going to be killed. So I asked, why did she want her killed, and Kate explained how when she found out their mother had created an immortal child and turned her mother in on it."

"What was your response?" Carlisle asked.

"She didn't like it," Garret said right away. "I pointed out that immortal children are illegal, and if she didn't turn her in, then she would have been killed, and if she told you, then you would have as well. I was asked whose side I was on."

I responded there was no side, taking a human child and freezing their life is wrong, end of story. An immortal child has no control or intellect there for a useless danger end of story. The Volturi were right in their decision to execute her, and were just doing what they were supposed to do." He explained looking at me, my thoughts couldn't help but pause.

She then told me there's more to I just don't understand, so I asked her what? She said after they threw her out, she tried to join them again and how she was too dumb to get the picture. So I asked 'When exactly did you last see Beatrix?' Kate said it was a century ago when Beatrix was able to locate them, and showed up on their doorstep with a newborn, expecting them to take care of it. She said it was disgusting how she would take the life of an innocent boy just to rejoin them and to take care of her own mess. Then this Beatrix made an excuse how she made a son for herself out of loneness. She just found him, and thought he would be good company. They refused to listen to any of her lies…and without a word, she left with the newborn. Well after I heard that story, I felt like rolling my eyes, because that was the most annoying thing.

"What were her and Tanya fighting over?" Edward asked, still shock they were fighting.

"They were arguing over who was going to call the number Irina gave them." Garrett explained. "They made up but still refused for three days. So I guess it must have been the fish and house guest theory when I gathered them in the room picked up the phone and dialed the number. They gasped when it answered, then a male came on: "_Witam, kto to jest'_. After Tanya whispered 'It's probably him.' I was very confused until Kate hissed that she had a mate. So my response was 'how dare she?' before going back to the phone. 'Is Beatrix there?' I responded. His voice overshadowed with concerned. "Yes, she is my _ukochany, _what business do you have with her?' I answered simply: 'I'm Garret, may I speak with her.' Then we heard them talking one in German, the other in Polish when the spoke again: '_Entschuldigen Sie, aber__ich__weiß nicht,__ein Garrett?' _I asked if you knew a Kate, she responded no, but she knows a Katrina…then I instantly handed the phone to Tanya and the trip was on.'

"How was your first plane ride?" Edward asked.

"Interesting, considering I had to sit between Tanya and Kate the entire time. So not only did I have to think of the control, but I had to listen to them complain how she seemed happy on the phone. The entire time they talked about how horrible she was, and how horrible ' going to be, and how shocking the newborn was still living with her or how dare she get a mate. Eventually I left, to find Carmen and Eleazar sitting all the way at the all end of the plane, far away from them as possible. They said it was a couple thing, my word was bull, and they said as a couple sitting away from the drama until they land in Germany. That was where the two covens greeted each other happily.

I can tell by Kondrat's face, she was just as stressed about our arrival as we were. He was very protective of Beatrix when the sisters were embracing. We drove home, and we then heard her talk about her son for nine hours straight, you would think he's the most perfect being ever from the way she talked about him.

I remember the moment I got alone with him, he locked Eleazar, Carmen and I in his daughter's room and demanded to know what they told us about Beatrix, after I got over him referring to Kate and Tanya as 'a couple of bitches'. Carmen and Eleazar calmed both of us and we honestly admitted we have not heard much of Beatrix until recently. We also agreed to just wait this trip out and hope things go well."

"Hello," A voice came through as Carmen came in with a Philippine couple, a boy who looked to be in his late teens, next to his beautiful mate who had to be around sixteen smiling at us as we came in.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Carmen said hugging the Cullens, and just smiled at me. "I am glad to see you again Felix."

"You too," I smiled; she wasn't near as weird as her mate.

"I would like you to meet Bayani and Dalisay the couple that saved me," She introduced the two as they smiled, than she looked towards me again. "Eleazar is bringing in their luggage."

"_Hello ito akong makilala ka_," Bayani smiled politely putting his arm around his mate.

"It's nice to meet you too," Carlisle smiled shaking both their hands as Eleazar came in with the luggage.

"This is my wife Esme, my son, Edward, his wife Bella, their half-vampire daughter, Renesmee, my son Jasper, my daughter and his wife, Alice, and my son Felix, the newest member." Carlisle smiled as we heard the suitcases drop causing all turn to see Eleazar than turn back for Carlisle to continue. "Two of my children Rosalie and Emmett are unable to make it."

"Well, Felix, it's nice to see you again," Carmen said kindly as Eleazar just smiled unsure what to say. I thought Carmen was a little strange, I remember when they were leaving she asked if I was going with them. Why would I want to go with them? Bayani and Dalisay smiled towards each other and went to pick up their suitcases as Carmen showed them to their room, while Garrett went to show Carlisle and Esme to their room, and Eleazar decided to show me to my room.

"Here is your room, Felix," Eleazar said leading me up the stairs. "A good place for the suitcases."

"Thank you," I nodded as he just stared at me, again, with that look, as if he had something to say, but was unsure how to say it.

"So, you came to live with the Cullens?" He questioned.

"Yes," I answered, badly wanting to ask him why he was so strange, Edward looked at me, giving me a strange look, as if he knew what I was wondering. I knew there was no explanation; Eleazar was just odd end of story.

"So you like it there?" He asked right in front of them, he was just watching his strange behavior around me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, heard you're in school." He started again.

"Well, we're out now," I answered as he nodded. "It's summer."

"How was it?" Eleazar asked.

"Alright," I answered. "Little problems with the language at first, some culture clash, but now everything is going well, Emmett trained me for the football team."

"How's that going?" Eleazar asked.

"So-so," I answered.

"Why's that?" Eleazar asked. "Bella told us you have a girl you watch after."

"Well, I don't stalk her, but I only go to school and see her." I answered as Eleazar smiled proudly. "So tell me about her?"

"She's with another," I answered with a little stress still upset she chose a skinny jerk-off human over me.

"Oh," He said concerned. "While I am sure this girl will come around."

"Thank you for telling me." I responded wondering the reason for Eleazar's concerned. I really wish Bella did not say that, my love life was none of her business and it has nothing to do with the fact that it's nonexistence at this point, nor that Heather chose a jerk human over me.

.

"Well perhaps you should….?" Eleazar started concerned.

"I didn't ask for your advice." I responded quickly as he nodded, I could tell he was still concerned with me.

"Well, here it is home-sweet home." Kate yelled as we went down to see Kate and Tanya coming in with a tall muscular woman with dish-water blonde hair in a braided bun wearing a light blue folded dress with dark ruby eyes covered in sunglasses, following her was a lean but muscular man with short-crop pale blonde hair that was a head shorter than the woman. The couple was followed by a young man wearing jeans and a polo shirt with blond –curly haired that had to be my physical age that stood to be a little under two meters with broad muscular shoulders that stood out amongst the two. He looked around the room with curious crimson almost burgundy eyes, indicating he pasted his newborn mark not that long ago, staring at eyes of wonder with curiosity wanting to know about the Slovakian-Russian-Spanish-American-almost Korean house that was build in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness.

I recognized the other male that came with him as Kondrat, Ilona's over-protective creator having a heavy dislike for Demetri and I, because of the pervious relations with his daughter. He just stared at me with stressed curiosity on my presence. I didn't know much about their coven, I became aware of the other two members when Aro wanted Ilona to a guard member, so she can use her gift to build support from other coven members. Chelsea couldn't break the ties with each other. Marcus later pointed out that they have a uniquely strong bond, not as mates but if anything happened to Ilona, he would still do whatever it takes to get revenge on her. He came to the conclusion they were related as humans, and he was the relative of a previous generation.

"Well, now that we are all here, I can do introductions, this will be fast." Kate smiled. "Everyone, this is our sister Beatrix, and her mate Kondrat…they have two others who couldn't make it…." Kate looked towards them.

"Gisbert is still in Greece," Beatrix explained.

"Ilona doesn't like weddings, and Alistair doesn't go anywhere or do anything without her." Kondrat explained giving me uncomfortable glances.

"Well, they couldn't make it," Kate backed up. "Anyway, this is Fred, Kondrat's brother of a previous coven we became acquitted with this past spring." She smiled towards the curly-hair vampire who just smiled.

"Yes, I never been to a vampire wedding," He answered with a smile and an American accent.

"He is actually from America." Kondrat explained looking towards the Cullens.

"Yes, we should introduce you to our other extended family." Kate smiled. "This is the Cullens, Carlisle, and his wife Esme, Jasper, his wife Alice, Edward, his wife, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee, she's the hybrid we told you about, and we also have their newest member, Felix, formally of the Volturi but left…."

'_A couple weeks ago.' _"Five months," I answered as they smiled.

"Volturi? The leaders' in Italy, right?" Fred asked curiously.

'_No, the one's in Antarctica' _"Yes." I answered Fred as he nodded. "Well, it is nice to meet you," he said coming up to shake our hands. "So what state do you live in?"

"Washington." Carlisle answered as he greeted Fred. I notice him stop then, and observed our golden eyes.

"The yellow eyes…." He said in a fading voice with a concerned expression.

"What?" Alice asked as Jasper gave a calming look.

"I've been there before," He said without saying a word.

"Well, they have two other members who couldn't make it either, Rosalie and Emmett." Kate explained. "They are adopting two human children."

"That is very interesting," Fred said then went back to the Cullens. "So, you're from Washington?"

"Yes, we are," Carlisle smiled as Edward gave him a strange look.

"Anyway, I would like you to meet Carmen's savors, Bayani and Dalisay, from the Philippians, and Soo Min, who has been visiting here temporally." Kate smiled.

"I'm normally an Asian nomad, but I traveled here to see Felix." She explained happily.

"Now, we can show you your rooms and get you set up. Then set up for the bridal shower." Kate smiled.

"Oh," Fred looked towards Soo Min, Bayani and Dalisay as if he had a billion questions but didn't say anything out of respect.

"After that, we'll leave to have my bachelor party," Garrett smiled happily.

"And my bridal shower," Kate continued.

"Now, here is the room plans," Tanya started. "Carmen, you take Bayani and Dalisay to their rooms, Garrett you take Carlisle and Esme to their rooms, Kate you take Beatrix and Kondrat, so you can fit Beatrix into her brides maid's dress, Alice and Jasper you come with me, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee…"

"I'll take them," Soo Min volunteered.

"You go with Soo Min," Tanya smiled.

"Felix, do you mind sharing a room with…." She looked towards Fred.

"Sure, no problem," I answered shrugging.

"Good, I can take you there." Eleazar said as Fred stood there with his suitcases.

"Fred, how was your plane ride?" Eleazar asked as they lead us up the stair case in a brown hallway.

"It was alright, Beatrix and Kondrat kept me between them, and Harof called about twenty one times during the flight to make sure there was no terrorist, or engine failure on our way to Alaska."

"Ah, well he cares about you," Eleazar smiled to him happily.

"Yes, he does, but I am glad he let me come, I never been to a vampire wedding," Fred admitted, I could tell instantly he wasn't that old, most likely less than a couple years, yet it was his curiosity that would make him a vampire that lasted. He already talked about his creator, who I assumed was this Harof, with apparition.

Eleazar led us back to the small den with a desk, a studio lamp, what looked like to be a record player from the fifties along with a Spanish chest along with white lace curtains and a window overlooking the mountains.

"Well, here's your room," Eleazar said. "It is right across from Carmen and mine, you can use our shower after the bachelor party, it has some wedding decorations in the closet. I'll let you two get ready for tonight. Speaking of which, Fred let me explain to you some of the rules about animal drinking covens…"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll stay away from human blood." Fred said respectfully.

"Good, I have to go and get the arbor set up, that will give you some time to get settled." Eleazar explained as we both nodded.

"Thank you," We both said simultaneously. I went and put my suitcase down and hung up the suit for tomorrow, and dug out some clothes for the bachelor party as I notice Fred just watch me.

"So, is that your coven now?" Fred asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"They have golden eyes, and live close to Seattle," He said slowly. "I got a question, that hybrid….how is that possible? Millie told me vampires only reproduce through biting by finding a human that the vampire believes worthy immortality." He was created by ancients; those were the only vampires that held those beliefs.

"Vampire males can reproduce, but vampire females can't," I explained feeling rather awkward to have to explain this to this young one.

"So, when Bella was human her and Edward….." He started.

"Most likely, I would assume," I answered. "She's actually a newborn, hybrids develop faster than humans, Renesmee is actually only a couple months old, Bella, her mother was changed after he gave birth."

"Oh," He nodded, I heard him whisper. "Then she must have been the red sweater, and I bet that was why they were keeping her."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Fred answered. "So how long have you been with the yellow eyes…I mean the Cullens?"

"I came in February, only five months." I answered.

"Oh, then I would more likely find answers from the others." he said to himself.

"So tell me about your coven?" I changed the subject.

"Well, I joined them about a year ago last week, they gave me this…" He smiled holding up a symbol of a hammer, similar to the Norse god, Thor, put on his neck, "to celebrate. Harof the leader is thirteen hundred years old." I notice his eyes expanded. "He is very proud of my gift, and even boasts about it. My brothers, Alfred and Sukh**, **they show no signs of jealousy and actually work with my gift. They have taken me to so many places that I wouldn't of dream of seeing for millions of years if I remained human."

"Than it's a good thing he changed you," I smiled, most vampires are distant with their creators for the first couple of months.

"Oh, he didn't create me." Fred said quickly.

"Then who did?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know her name, some red…." Fred started as a knock came on the door, Fred went to open it to see Kondrat on the phone followed by Tanya.

"Yes, he's right here," Kondrat started in Norwegian. "No, the others seemed to be of no threat…..no, there is no one from the Volturi is here to collect him…no, there is no one from the coven that created him who wants him back….no, the coven that army was sent against is not here…well, yes there is a coven from the state of Washington but they are animal drinkers so I doubt its….yes, of course I will keep an eye on him…he's right here….sure, I'll let you talk to him."

"Fred," Kondrat called over. _"Det er han, vil du ta det behge'_

"Of course it is, I'll take it." Fred smiled taking the phone. "_Hei_, Harof." He smiled happily going out to the hall.

"So, Felix," Kondrat started in giving me the uncomfortable stair he gave Demetri and I when we thought over his daughter. "You left the Volturi."

"Yes," I answered.

"I see, well I just want you to know, before we proceed any further, Ilona has a mate, now," Kondrat started. "I always thought I would be protective and critical when she found one, but this one is hard to criticize." It was strange hearing this come from him, considering he pointed out nether Demetri and I were good enough for Ilona, us, Volturi guard weren't good enough for some nomadic woman. Back then, I didn't get it, now I understood his dislike for us perfectly.

"I know, Alistair, is friends with Carlisle." I mumbled as he nodded and spoke to himself: "Wiec jest to, ze Carlisle." the man smiled.

"Yes, he did take her to see Carlisle, Alistair is very proud to have a mate, and he feels blessed to have her heart, and he should. He used to be a nomad that traveled the world. The freedom of going wherever you want, doing whatever you want is not a sacrifice to him, he has suffered no lost from no longer having that. To Alistair Ilona is the rescuer, the one who saved him. He is very grateful that she came into his life. He feels honored to know and love her, and devotes himself completely to her. We both agree he's not good enough for her, but I never told him that because I will always think that way. Yet he admits it to himself enough that he didn't know what he did to deserve to have Ilona be in his life, or what makes him worthy enough to have her love. Alistair doesn't see her some immortal female that he can take advantage of passing through. The way he is around her, one would think he had no life before meeting my daughter. I watched him hold her bags and opens doors without asking. He treats her like the finest lady, and as one who created Ilona…twice, he is exactly the one for her…that's why I want to ask you and Demetri to…"

"I have a mate now," I interrupted Kondrat.

"Oh," He nodded. "I see, that is good, I should have seen that now…where is she?"

"She is a human," I answered.

"I see, well then, I wish you the best of luck with her in the future." It was with that Kondrat left as Tanya came in.

"They are downstairs setting up," Tanya explained. "Soo Min is helping…..we gave her Irina's room."

"That's nice of you," I nodded as she smiled.

"Yes, it's a shame Irina couldn't be here, I wish I knew the reasoning behind the man who killed her why is he so…..vial." Tanya said looking up at me with her golden eyes.

"Someone's reasoning is always hard to understand," I answered her.

"But you have been told of it," She said again.

"Yes," I responded. "Demetri told me."

"Demetri was created by Caius, wasn't he." Tanya stated as I nodded.

"He told me Caius was born on the island of Zakynothos, unlike the rest of the Volturi, he was born into power, he was the son of a mighty king, and the heir to the throne. Marcus told me when he first saw Caius, they weren't looking at him the king….they were looking at his daughter, the princess of Zakynothos."

"Caius…..was a father…" Tanya said in a stunned manner.

"Yes, apparently he did, I don't know her name, it was never mentioned by any of the ancients, but yes, he had a loyal wife, a daughter that adored him and an infant son that he had his hopes in. As hard as it is to believe, Caius was a family man as a human. Marcus told me when he first saw Caius, Persephone was looking at his daughter as a possablity for a future creation. The coven was him, Hades, Persephone and Hecate at that time. Lima was already created but it was during her nomadic years."

"Lima, Hecate?" Tanya questioned, reminding me that she wasn't one of the Cullens.

"Never mind," I said. "Anyway, the four were behind Hade's shield, Marcus snuck out for a bit and the girl saw him. She screamed, Marcus went back behind the shield and they saw Caius coming in to comfort her. He was kind to her, even sung to child as she fell asleep in his arms. Marcus also remembered when he read the relationship of Caius and his first wife, despite it being an arrangement between Caius and her father, and despite the girl being in her early teens and him being in his mid-twenties-a common marriage back then. Marcus read it as warm and loving from him, and faithfulness and loyalty from her. He watched as Caius kissed her hair with her arm around her as she breast fed their son. Marcus remembered the compassion and love that came from Caius towards his wife and children. They were his every life. He was kind to them, they were what made him. Caius once was a good man."

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

"War," I answered as she nodded, knowing what was coming up next. "The Persians, at that time were attacking various islands in Greek, so he was called with the other city-states and went to fight, defend his home. While he was away, he left his family in the care of his younger brother which was a common norm, but a big mistake. I think the boy's real planned ever crossed him. Here's my theory, the brother most likely wanted the throne to himself so he can expand the kingdom, which he did….Caius never told me his name but I suspect its someone famous because every time the Volturi got a book on Ancient Greece, he would open to the section of the great kings and tear one of the pages out after cursing him. This King knew the gods would punish him if he killed his brother, and he knew the gods would punish him if he killed his family. Which they probably would, considering it be an excuse for the hunt. Anyway, instead he arranged for the city to be attacked, then hired some hit men to kill his family while everyone was distracted. Caius was of course out in battle, that was when they made their move. The hitmen went in and killed Caius's wife and children then left their bodies out there so they would be the first thing he saw when he returned home with a victory. Since it was a battle, vampires were taking advantage, the Underworld Coven was one of them, they smelled the blood in the palace, it turned out the servants where killed too, so no one would witness who they saw ordering the men. Hades and Persephone smelled the servants who were still dying and decided to go hunting there they were walking the stairs when Caius broke through the shield landing on Hades causing his venom to sink in, making Caius began his transformation."

"He did what?" Tanya gasped.

"From the balcony, Caius was jumping off it, and landed on Hades. I came to the conclusion, he went in and saw his wife, lying in blood with visible signs of her body being tarnished by the hit men before her execution, his infant son under a large marble slate that was knocked on him, and his four-year-old daughter lying in a pool of blood, and he just couldn't take it. So he did what his so-called brother hoped he would do. He went to the balcony of the palace and jumped off so he could join them, but unfortunately he landed on a vampire and was turned."

"He did get revenge those," Tanya asked surprisingly hopful.

"No, his brother was the king, he would be one people notice would be missing, and the coven valued anonymity and so killing him would break that value." I explained.

"So this whole time he was forced to carry all that anger without releasing it, so he just goes around looking for innocents to let out the pain on…like my sister." Tanya shook her head realizing.

"That or he is just trying to get rid of any chance to feel compassion for others; I think it was at that moment it left him. Demetri explained it to me, how he has this fear of caring for others even after two-thousand years he tries to avoid whatever he felt when he walked in the blood filled throne room, that feeling that compelled him to go to the balcony and fling himself off of it. Except for an occasional few, for example centuries later, when the coven was hiding in Italy, he saw a slave girl getting beaten over stealing fruit. He showed kindness to her, and was shocked how she remembered him years later even after her life turned for the better. He was shocked someone as beautiful and kind as her dreamt of being with him for so long. So he changed her, when she screamed, Caius made sure her masters saw him with her while she transformed before he disappeared. That way they wouldn't be looking for her. Do you know in two thousand years, Caius has never told Anthenodora he loved her. She says there is no reason for him to waist words or state the obvious fact."

"Then how does she know?" Tanya asked. "Esme makes her seem so kind, why does she choose to be with someone so…"

"Because she knows he needs her," I answered. "She says that Caius doesn't have to say he loves her, she knows through his actions and emotions, he's not a soft man in case you haven't notice, but he does care for others. Like Heidi, Demetri and Santiago for example, Demetri is one who told me of all this."

"You mentioned him a lot, are you two close?" Tanya asked suspiciously.

"We are very good friends, yes," I answered her. "Well until recently."

"Why?" She asked surprisingly concerned.

"He didn't like me leaving the Volturi," I answered. "He is very loyal to those who treat him right, he won't hurt the ones he cares about on purpose and expects others to do the same. Tanya, if he wasn't a good person do you think I would be worried about my friendship with him."

"Why did he stop being friends with you because you left the Volturi?" Tanya asked.

"Well, he is also very stubborn, he doesn't like to admit he's wrong, and he can be very hard headed sometimes when it comes to ideas, but that's part of his loyalty. He doesn't get along with others that well, he expects others to get along with him. I know that through being his best friend for eight centuries." I explained as her eyes faded down.

"How loyal can someone be if they give up such a long, and obviously valued friendship for so long?" Tanya asked concerned.

"I don't know, since I met Heather, we are no longer on the same page, since I found something that is worth my services, it has been different." I answered. "I don't think my old coven will understand, perhaps when Demetri finds what I had found, we might be able to make amends, but I will still be there when he needs me, somethings just come before all else."

"Perhaps he will," Tanya nodded as the phone rang causing us all to head down stairs.

~X~

"Alright, get the fire started," Garrett ordered as a bunch of us at vampire speed put the fire together, it was his Bachelor party, so we were all at his orders which I didn't mind, because I knew how to listen to others. I wonder if it was going to be like the hunting group, Edward and Jasper, Fred and Kondrat, Eleazar, Garrett and Bayani, as well as Carlisle and I, partnered with what was most comfortable while the others were at the bridal shower. I looked over to Fred, who didn't hunt but looked wide eyed with excitement has we came to a meadow in the middle of nowhere. It seemed the two were talking about something that made Kondrat pause when Carlisle, Edward and Jasper came into view.

"Yes, getting ready to celebrate Garrett's last night of freedom, here," Eleazar said as we all laughed. Didn't he fight for that as a human, to have the right to land that his people took from others in previous generations? Anyway, it didn't matter I just laughed with the rest of them.

"Carlisle, while we are collecting wood, Fred here, has a few questions….about your lifestyle, do you mind speaking with him?" Kondrat patted him in comforting manner.

"Sure, not at all," Carlisle answered as Kondrat gave Fred a comforting glance; it seemed he was giving Fred permission to speak with Carlisle. I went with them, considering I was considered part of the Cullen brothers now. "What about our lifestyle?"

"Your eyes seemed very yellow," Fred began. "I am aware your kind is not territorial, but I have to ask considering you live in Washington?"

"About five or so years," Carlisle answered respectfully.

"You live near Seattle right?" Fred asked in a slow suspicious manner, it seemed he was coming to terms with something. "

"Well, for a vampire, it isn't that far," Jasper answered for him coming in with Edward.

"It's not good hunting areas for us," Edward backed up.

"Last year, around this time, there would have been this newborn army from Seattle that was lead by this red-head and a boy named Riley….what happened to them?" Fred asked as Edward and Jasper paused, while Kondrat stood on the other side listening.

"They were attacking us," Carlisle stopped as his sons, including me who stood with them. "So, we defended ourselves."

"What happened?" Fred demanded with a bit of anger, yet he seemed to understand.

"The ones attacked where killed," Edward insured looking towards me.

"There would have been two who I am sure would not do any harm to you," Fred explained. "One of them would have been this tall Latino, very well build around eighteen, what happened to him?"

"I don't remember a solder of that descriptions," Jasper answered.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"There was none of that description, perhaps he was killed before they got there." Edward pointed out aware that Fred had some sort of false accusations set against the Cullens. "The other one?"

"This girl, who I am sure would have never attacked you, she would have been around fifteen, slender with chin length brown hair, what happened with her? Was she amongst them?" Fred asked nervously in an intense manner. "She was the sweetest girl; I couldn't imagine her fighting against you."

"No one survived," Jasper said standing next to me, I felt nervous wondering if he was questioning that Bree girl I had to take care of last year. "These sorts of operations are illegal, and it's important that we had no association with them."

"Listen," Edward reached out to him. "You survived, you made the right choice and left, saving yourself from being killed for a pointless caused. As unfortunate as it was for your friends, perhaps it is best to honor them by living this life to the best you can and celebrate that you are alive with a bright future given to you."

"Perhaps I will," Fred smiled as Jasper nodded. Fred then looked towards me. "Felix, you were part of the Volturi right."

"Yes," I answered as the Cullens eyes went towards him.

"Tell me about Heidi," Fred asked with a bit more hope in his voice. "I believe she is part of them."

"What do you want to know about her?" I asked.

"Everything, this vampire matchmaker gift told me she was my soul mate, so I want to know as much as possible." He smiled happily, this was a strange combination. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she's my best friend's sister, so I never imagined her as more than a friend, but yes, she is gorgeous, well known for her beauty." I answered as he smiled. "I heard she is one of the most beautiful figures ever created from my brothers, tell me, what color is her hair, what gift does she have? I want to know everything."

"She was created by Caius's wife," I started.

"Oh," It seemed Fred had heard of Caius. "The one who started the werewolf genocide."

"Yes, that started because of her creation." I said at the slip of my tong thinking of her story.

"What happened?" Fred asked. "How could something so beautiful cause so much…." He stopped in recognizing he was too young to criticize older vampires. He seemed to show respect to me, in the fact I had been around longer.

"Well to start off, Heidi was born to the Swedes sometime around the fifth century; this was before they were Christianized so she is not sure of the year. While her father was away, she, her mother and siblings remained busy keeping the household, and herding the goats. She was a shepherd girl, one day when she was around eight, while she was herding the goats she came across three women hiding in the outskirts meadow, beneath the shades. She went to them being an impressionable age, nether their beauty nor did their red eyes seem to effect her. She asked them what they wanted, and one of them explained they were thirsty, and was wondering if she could help them. She then gave the woman the only water she had for that summer afternoon. Then one of the woman asked if the girl could come back with them. Heidi agreed, saying she had no problem showing them the well. That was when the third woman stopped her, and told Heidi her kindness is appreciated, and to tend her flock."

"Who were they?" Fred asked curiously.

"It was Anthenodora, Sulpicia, and Freya. The Volturi were organizing then, and they were trying to form allies with the Norse coven considering they also had vendetta against the Romanians." I explained as Fred nodded.

"You heard of them?" I asked praying it wasn't through Norse mythology.

"Yes," Fred answered. "I heard a story, my coven descended from them."

"Interesting," Edward smiled. "Why don't you tell us about it?"

"Well, this is just a small tale, the vampire Loki had created a daughter for himself, to do undercover work for him, such as attracting men for hunting and steeling from other covens at his demand. Her name was Viveka. One day, Loki stole gold from his coven leader Odin and asked her to dispose of it," Fred explained. "She decided that she wanted a creation for company purposes and desired to turn a Viking since they are the strongest of men, and she wanted someone strong to stand up for her against Loki. So she sat at a local port disguised as a beggar woman and handed out the gold to men who pasted her, and asked that they bring it to her by sunset since her family is in need of it. One of the men was named Harof, he didn't think much of it when he passed her, but did notice her pure beauty she kept hidden. Later, when he came back to give it to her, she pointed out he was the only one and changed him for her reward. After wards, the two ran off together. Loki finally found them two centuries later, and killed Viveka for her disobedience, later Harof killed him.

"Oh, well that's interesting….well, later when Heidi was thirteen her father's ship was attack and he was killed it left her and her family in poverty. Then that winter, her mother died of an unknown illness. Her and her siblings were sent to live with their aunt and uncle in the Netherlands, but she hated her aunt, the woman would often starve her, and her uncle would beat her. So she and her siblings left. Being the eldest she was responsible for providing, so she became a prostitute."

"She what?" Fred eyes explained at hearing his crush's former occupation, I could tell by the rest of the men's faces, besides Eleazar they gained disrespect for her.

"Don't judge, if you want to get pass her creator and her mate, you want to show respect to her." I said as if it was an order. "She is my best friend's sister, so don't judge her." I then calmed and explained. "She was a young teenage girl in the fourth century, and back than it was the best career choice. She could have had her uncle find a husband for her, but she was scared who he choose with his personality. She could have been a Sheppard again, but she knew from experience that didn't always keep food on the table. So she took of advantage of the only thing she own and what trade it could be used for. She has never been ashamed of herself, nor does she have a right to be. During that time it was there wasn't much options for woman. She refused to go to a brothel, or sell herself into slavery. She had control over her life, due to the port's popularity; she was actually able to make a normal living. Until…..her port was attacked, and she was captured to be a slave. Her sister was killed, and they forced her to hike through the Alps, where her brother died. One night the camp was attacked….by vampires collecting their feed. She tried to escape then a woman came in, and asked Heidi if she recognized her. Heidi answered no, and Anthenodora told the well story. Then he changed Heidi and stowed away with her into the mountain wilderness to transform. Anthenodora met a man, who offered his cave for Heidi to transform and wake up safely. That was where Caius found them. The man hosting them turned out to be a werewolf, and when the full moon rose he turned and tried to attack the two. Caius then stopped him, and became badly injured making Anthenodora kill him.

"They had to face years of oppression and discrimination because of that?" Fred asked as I nodded.

"Yes," I answered, it was strange, suddenly I had the feeling that I owed Fred. I didn't know why, I just had the feeling that I owed him a favor. That I had a large debt to pay to him and by insuring he was matched was Heidi would erase that debt.

"Come with me," I said as we led him to an active area, then I used my phone to dial a memorized number.

"_Salve_," A voice broke through as he smiled.

"Heidi?" I started.

"Felix," Heidi said suspired. "Called to break your friendship with me, since you already broke it with my brother, figured why not the rest of us?" She said in snotty manner.

"It's not that, I have someone here who will like to talk to you." I explained as Fred smiled excitedly.

"And why don't you call and tell me the sky is blue?" Heidi asked. "Listen, I don't know or care why you left the Volturi, but I just want you to know it's probably one of the stupidest, most betraying, lowest thing you ever did and I just hope they accept you again when you come crawling back which they most likely will because Aro created you, and therefore you can depend on him. Shame that you don't return loyalty to the one who gave you immortality," She then hung up.

"You'll meet her in person," I pointed out as he smiled. "Thank you for the effort, I got to admit, even those we knew each other for a short while, you're a good friend."

"Thank you," I smiled, making a new friend.

The truth was, I had made a new friend.

Fred was perfect for Heidi, down to earth, and humble. He had what it make to last long in the vampire world, he was observant knew who to trust, and respected thoughts older than him. I had a feeling, somehow, someway he will give Heidi what she needs, and Heidi will in return give him what he needs in return.

~X~

The wedding took place outside, it wasn't that big of an affair, Tanya was the maid of honor, Carmen and Beatrix were the other two bridesmaids. They put green contacts in Beatrix's eyes to fool the justice of the peace that marred the couple. Eleazar was the best man; Carlisle and Kondrat were both grooms' men. Afterwards, there was a small reception, in which Kate and Garrett had their first dance, followed by one with the couples. I danced with Tanya out of politeness; she also danced with Fred who seemed to not know what he was doing but was more than happy to let Tanya teach him. Halfway through, Kondrat got a call from Alastair calming that Gisbert came home and something was wrong with him. This alerted the whole party, promoting the couple to say goodbye to Kate and leave with Fred. After the reception, we all helped take stuff down. Carmen was visiting withBayani and Dalisaywhile we were loading the tables in the truck.

"What are you going to do with them?" Jasper asked.

"Take them back to the rental place….." Eleazar answered letting out a sigh. "Felix, do you want to help?"

"What?" I questioned.

"Do you want to help me?" He asked. "Go with me and return them to the store by tomorrow."

"You should go," Edward assisted.

"Alright," I nodded seeing it wasn't that big of a deal.

~X~

We were riding back with the same sound that we rode to the store with…silence. No more than the wilderness and the distant sound of the animals feeding their young. Eleazar did not speak the whole time, but stared at the road with a strange strain in his eyes. Every time I came across him he would give me that strange look, the clouded look as if he wanted to say something. He even gave me that look at Renesmee's trial, it was intense when they were debating on to kill them. He seemed to shoot me a determined look that he was going to do something.

Eleazar had that look when he pulled over.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked looking over at him.

"There is something I need to tell you," Eleazar explained locking the doors. "And you're not leaving until I say it. I want you to just listen, what you hear may not be pleasant, and you have every right to be angry with me afterwards. But it is the truth, and you out all people have the right to know it."

"Alright," I said slowly this was odd.

"The night, you were created, you know I was there, right?" Eleazar asked speaking in a slow pace.

"Yes, I remember you speaking Spanish. Then I saw Aro's boots, its blank after that," I explained.

"Aro wasn't there," Eleazar said straight out. "I was the only vampire that came near you that night."

"What are you saying? Aro had to be there or else I wouldn't be a vampire," I said simply. "In less of course…." I then stopped realizing what he was trying to say, the secret he has kept bottled inside him for centuries. That thing he kept inside him, it had something to deal with me.

Eleazar took a deep breath, finally letting it out when he spoke the words that caused a chill up my spine: "I created you, Felix."

~X~

Heather was in to the center of trailer, she let out a sigh looking at the empty play pin, she was gone…the adoption was official her niece had found a new home. Heather would miss the infant her sister left her with, but she was relived to not have to deal with child anymore, and the clear fact that Rosalie and Emmett will give her a countless times of a better life. She took it down, and folded it up to take it to the back porch. Considering babies were a common thing in her area whether they wanted them or can afford them, they just came in her neck of the woods.

Heather went back to the living room, she was alone with just her mother passed out on the couch. That was a time she enjoyed, if the woman was unconscious than no harm would be done. She poured herself some cereal and sat on the couch with it. Kelly went to visit a friend's house, she didn't know who, and Heather had a hard time keeping track of Kelly these days. Natalie went to Seth's place….again. She hoped Natalie would break up with him soon; they were becoming too attached, which will make the heartbreak harder when Seth leaves Natalie. All men did that to woman in her family eventually, that's why her and sisters needed to be careful not to be too close.

'_Felix wouldn't do that to me,' _Heather thought to herself thinking of the handsomely strong, pale-face man that seemed invincible, the one who made her feel so much important than she was, the one who let her free, made her open to be herself for a change. She wondered what he was doing in Alaska, probably with a girl who he'd go for. Heather sighed, she never went for men out of her league, but he certainly was the pick of the litter. Heather couldn't help but look at the window wishing Felix was an ugly jerk so she would be good enough for him. She knew that he would never go for her, when he could go to someone so much better.

"Why is this place a god-damn pig stain?" The woman said throwing her leather coat on the seat.

"I haven't had time to clean it yet," Heather snapped, carefully, watching her every step and every word in her mother's presence. Heather felt like she was ten again, when every word and action revolved around the wrath this woman was capable of having.

"Oh, I see you took time to feed yourself, you lazy piece of shit." The woman scuffed ripping the bowl from Heather's hand and throwing it to shatter on the ground.

"Well…I was hungry," Heather stuttered.

"So are a bunch of other people," The woman said as she lit another cigarette. "And they are worthy of eating."

Heather nodded taking it in strife; she was getting ready to leave when the woman snapped blocking Heather from leaving the trailer.

"Ya know what, ya ain't nothin' but a poorly takin' care of night with havin; been with that no good sleaze ball of a father of yours. I only agreed to screw him for the drugs to take a break from that no-good-knocked-up sista of ya's anyhow. That was the only true thing ya ever did to make me happy. Yea, what he gave me in payment on the night of ya conception is pretty much the only good thin' about ya' ain't you feel bless," She snickered.

"I know," Heather said knowing if she disagreed, she was only going to get worse if she agreed.

The woman was in her moods, and it was a mood of no mercy, a sadistic personality that made Heather chatter with fear, as the woman grabbed Heather's wrist and pressed the lit cigarette against her skin, causing Heather to screech with the familiar torturing pain as the woman's long fingernails clutched into Heather's hair making her at the mercy of the woman's use.


	32. Chapter 24: Away

"Thank you, for the ride." Sam said as he crawled out the back of the goat truck.

"_Sunteti binevenit, domnule, noroc_." The farmer smiled back as Sam crawled out of the truck. He had hitched hike miles from Sidu, to Hondoras. He was now at the castle where Paul said the girl would be. He took a deep breath, and headed, hoping to locate the coven. He took a smell, and to his pleasure, nothing. There was no sign of the cold one's in sight. He went through and searched every part of the castle. He found nothing but just tourist taking pictures.

Sam picked up the phone and called Paul. He waited for it to ring, with each breath getting heavy. He stood in the dungeon of the castle hiding from the human tours, waiting for it to pick up, when it finally answered.

"Hello," Paul woke up with a yawing voice.

"Hello, Paul, guess where I am?" Sam asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Where?" Paul asked barely awake.

"Corvin Castle." Sam answered. "I hitched hike here, after finding out that I needed to talk the ancients, before I could talk to her."

"Oh, forgot to mention that." Paul rubbed his eyes waking up.

"Yes, you did, do you want to know how I got here?" Sam asked. "I hitched hiked, first I drove my car then it broke down. Sp I had to wait for three hours, in the rain for someone to come and pick it up on rout E68. Then I had to drive all the way to a place called Apoldo De Sus. That was where I got a ride with a trucker, who smelled, very badly and was very territorial over his food. He was a big man. He drove me to Sebes. I got a ride with a couple of musicians, who were very bad. Guess what, it ended with them steeling my clothes, and my money, leaving me in the middle of a field, in the middle of nowhere with just a cell phone out of service range. I would of transformed and ran, but I only had one pair of clothes with me, so I instead I had to walk for five hours strait. Thankfully, I was picked up by some very nice farmers that let my ride in the back with their goats for three hours strait. Guess what? Goats have a very bad odor. They forgot I was back there. But they took me to the castle you said you saw Pricilla. Now I am here, and there are no vampire that will help the pack imprint. Why is that Paul?"

"I swear that is where they were." Paul stuttered surprised.

"Don't swear, it doesn't sound very good." Sam spat in an alpha voice. "Oh, just wait until I get." Sam stopped and felt a hand on his shoulder as two foul scents came into the air. He turned to see Chongde, and Holly standing behind him.

"They moved their location, they are now at a place called Banffy castle," He informed him. "I suggest you go there, she will reward you for your kindness, if you use your extra help to free her." He smiled towards him. "I am telling you this because she is one of my own kind and they pressure her to give into what us animal drinkers have learned not to. As a shape-shifter who protects humans, you are obligated to help her."

~X~

"You're lying!" The words spit out faster than fire.

"I am not," Eleazar continued calmly. "I was there that night; I smelled the blood of your family. I followed you into the woods."

"No,…no, " I shook thinking of the past eight centuries, every moment I had given to Aro and the Volturi was for the simple fact that he created me, so this had to be a pure lie. "That would mean….the last eight hundred years have been a lie, so that can't be."

"I am sorry to, say, I should have told you sooner but…." Eleazar started as I raced out of the car.

"Felix," Eleazar called me. "To the left side of your waist there is a piece is flesh messing, an indent frozen in your skin…..did Aro ever tell you how it came?" I stopped stunned that Eleazar knew about that. I did have an indent in my skin. It was in the lower part of my waist, going to the upper part of my left leg. It was a strange scar that never could be explained, besides the many immortal women I had over the centuries no one knew about it. I don't remember having it as a human, Aro said his venom might of open an old wound and froze it.

"How did you know about that?" I asked approaching him.

"You were stabbed that night; you were dying of blood lost." Eleazar explained. "That was how I found you, you were racing through the woods, one of them shot a cross bow into your thigh, while you were fighting them one of them stabbed you and you were dyeing while walking. You were becoming weaker due to the wound being untreated. I smelled the blood and saw you defending your life, despite your family being slaughtered. I saw it as a sign, you were meant to be saved. You were still running from them, despite the stab wound. You had your sword, still ready to fight them off then tripped. I knew a human couldn't possibly escape this an I saw something about you. The way you fought, despite the reason for your fight being taken from you. You survived from that slaughter for a reason. You deserved to be around to find that reason. So, I killed the solders, by then you were almost gone but you were still putting up a fight. You even tried to fight me as I lifted you up and bit you. I changed you, gave you immortality to live a full life. The wound from that night didn't heal though, my venom couldn't replace the flesh."

"I don't want to hear this," I said running away from him at full speed towards the Denali's house.

"Felix," Eleazar called me again coming into the scene.

"You lie worse than Aro," I shouted towards him.

"He wanted to tell you." Carmen informed quickly.

"She knew," I spit back towards him.

"Of course, she's my wife." Eleazar stated as if it was common curtsey.

"Yes, so nice that she got to hear how _my_ human life ended before me." I agreed sarcastically as he put his head down.

"Did you know?" I snapped towards Tanya as she nodded with sympathy.

"Who else did you tell how my immortality started before me? Who else knows I've been living a lie for the past years? Who else knows you're the one who bit me? Who else know what I considered my identity for the past eight hundred years was build falsely?" I asked looking at Eleazar directly in the eye and that was when Esme and Carlisle came out, I ignored their presence.

"I wanted to tell you," Eleazar started with a quick stutter.

"But you didn't," I quickly cut him off. "You lived with me for centuries but you did no once say a word," I slurred in my words.

"Aro," Eleazar explained.

"You knew full well, if you wrote to me I would have gotten the mail." I said straightly as he put his head down. "You know he couldn't have done anything if you would have made a testimony mentioning it when we all came to see Renesmee. There is no excuse to have let me live in this lie."

I felt myself become heated with anger towards him; every duty I preformed for the Volturi was a lie. Every day I spent with them was a lie. Every vampire I killed at their order was based on false reason. The entire existence of my immortality was taken from me; the identity I kept for eight hundred years was gone.

"Felix, let me explain." Eleazar started to approach me as we came to his house.

"Stay the hell away from me," I said quickly. "I want nothing to do with you."

"You don't mean that," He backed away.

"Yes, I do, you f***in, lying, coward," I shouted in Italian with the words sluring out of my mouth. "Why did you lie to me? No, wait, never mine, I don't want to know, I don't even care why the f**** you and Aro did this to me. You may have put your venom in me, but as far as that, you did nothing else for me, so you are nothing for me. So just get the hell out of my sight." I then realized this was his property. "Never mind, I'm leaving." I knew I was a coward but Eleazar was a bigger one. The heat and intensity was building so high, I just had to leave before a fight it became ugly.

~X~

I never thought I would be so comfortable coming into Forks. Yet, after finding out my entire motive for living has been a lie. It was comfortable to be away from that, around those who wouldn't care who has created me, or about my past. I came to the Cullen house and found Jacob's pack out in the yard with a bon fire. I notice Natalie and Kelly was sitting there with Seth between them. Seth had his arm around Natalie as he was trying to comfort him as she cried on his shoulder. Kelly looked ticked at something. Above them were Jacob, Quail and Embry on the porch engage in a discussion which appeared to be about business. Then to the corner near the kitchen were Collin and Emmett at the kitchen table looking at a blueprint for the cabin Emmett and the werewolves planned to build before the next child's arrival.

I first passed Rosalie, who was in her room walking back and forth with Neveah close against her hard concrete chest. I didn't want to make a scene so I decided sneak in gently to my room, where I grabbed my cloak and anything Volturi related. I wanted to burn it, I went through most of it I couldn't get rid of, such as the pictures, and the letters. The only thing I wanted to do away with, was the old gray uniform cloak I still had, I grabbed it quietly as I heard soft humming, from the other side of the wall.

"Don't worry, Mommy has you," Rosalie smiled brightly as Neveah held tight to her feeling absolutely safe in the vampire's arms.

"You are safe, now, baby girl, you're with me." Rosalie made a sound as if she was laughing and crying while holding the child. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. You know how long I've been waiting for you." She smiled as she made her way to a rocking chair and had the young toddler fall asleep on her lap. "We may not be human but that's what make Daddy and I love you more, you will never have any idea how much you are to me. If only you know what a miracle you are to me, don't ever doubt your place in this world. Mommy spent decades, almost half a century wondering why she had to live frozen never being able to have one on her own. If only she knew it was so I can be here for you. I was waiting for you, to have you, to hold you, to call you mine. I didn't even know it. Now," Rosalie laughed. "I wouldn't trade you to give birth to a thousand babies of my own. You are precious to me beautiful Neveah Cassandra Hale-McCarthy and I promise you will have a blessed life. You already met most of your aunts and uncles. You have four more relatives coming; two of them knew Mommy before she became a vampire. Before I started the journey to meet you, I think you're the reason I became a vampire. Your uncles were talking to Daddy today, and he told them about the cottage we are going to live in. Now, they are looking forward to help build it, they volunteered to help, Daddy didn't even have to ask them. Aunt Beyza seemed to adore listening to you, I think she liked you talking to her on the phone this morning, she gets lonely on full moons. I said she can call us. She told me they framed your picture. I can't wait to see them, they are going to be with Daddy and I when your brother is born along with the rest of your very large family. You are so lucky being blessed with four aunts, five uncles, two grandparents, and even a cousin. You are much cuter than her, but that will be our secret.

The aunt who arranged for you to have me might be there too, she loved you enough to give you a better life. Heather will be your aunt again, thanks to my new brother who introduce me to her and lead me to you. He also helped me fine my brothers, who I couldn't imagine of finding after all this time. They will love you, I am sure of it. I am so glad your Uncle Felix came to live with us. He truly was an unexpected blessing we all needed." Rosalie sung as she put the girl in her bed and just watched the toddler sleep peacefully. I rushed past them, it made me wonder a bit about my immortality, and the reason for having such a long life.

I went down stairs, still going unnoticed; it seemed they were too busy to even take notice of my smell. I went to my room, where I found my old Volturi cloak, I wanted to burn it. I took it with me, and I went out to find Emmett and Collin, sitting at the dining room table going over blueprints for the new house.

"It's going to have a wide living room," Emmett explained. "The upstairs is going to have four bed rooms, Rosalie and mine, Neveah's, the next one, and a gust room. There is going to be a room down stairs too."

"Who's that one for?" Collin asked happily as he cooperated with Emmett. It seems since the adoption, he has been rather grateful to Emmett and Rosalie. He listened to them, similar to the way Jacob was with Edward and Bella.

"You," Emmett answered proudly looking towards him. "We are having a swing set in the backyard, and a tree house I am going to build with them when they get older. Rosalie wants a fence so they don't run off. She wants to be doing the dishes, and watching them play in the back yard. I am going to have a garage to work during the day in case it's sunny, so I can support them. You plan to help with it after school right?"

"Yes, of course," Collin answered as Emmett went back towards the blueprints. I couldn't help but be a little envious of Emmett planning his future, made me wish I could have stayed human and had a family. That just made me more upset with Eleazar, even though I would have died last night, I still could have been free of the Volturi a long time ago. It was then Emmett's cell phone went off.

"Hey, Jasper. How was the wedding?" Emmett stopped. "….good, glad she was included….interesting gift…..I am glad they understood…what?...Really….that's a shock. How did Felix react to this?...I bet…no but we will keep a good eye out for him. We tried calling him, apparently Heather is missing. She can't be found anywhere; the pack even went looking for her. She is nowhere to be found. Charlie thinks the mother has something to do with it."

Heather was missing? The problems with Eleazar came out of my mine instantly, as I peered to Jacob. From my understanding, his pack is designed to protect the humans. So, he would surely be on this, and not let anything happened to her.

"Did any of them say were Sam went?" I heard Jacob ask.

"No, they were all secretive, not even telling the council where he disappeared to , or why." Embry explained. "I did overhear them talking about how they have to see some cold one would benefit them, instead of explaining it to them."

"How?" Jacob asked as his eyes went wondering. "He was on the phone with Paul, yelling at him; apparently he sent Paul to get this cold one earlier and came back without her then gave Sam the wrong location. What kind of gift does this vampire have to make Sam want her for his use. I truly can't think of a gift that would be that powerful to help shape shifters, or a vampire that would use it to aid shape-shifters against their kind. What caused him to defy the council? Did think that the Volturi might come and kill us to have her loyalty if it's that powerful?"

I could give a crap about the Volturi right now, considering I just spent the first eight hundred years of my life caring what they think. They lied to me just as much as Eleazar did, I wondered how many of them knew, Aro certainly, what about Marcus and his daughters, they had to have some knowledge of their brother's whereabouts, Marcus maybe, I doubt he would've cared. I hated them all for their lies and wanted nothing more to do with them. I wasn't going to give them a second thought from here on out, this was my coven. If they came after the Cullens again, I would be on their side.

I left Jacob and his pack, to try and peer into Seth and Leah's conversion with Natalie.

"I don't know where she is," Natalie mummer softly as Seth tried to comfort her. "If only I would have been home…"

"The bitch would beat-up you." Kelly pointed out harshly.

"Kelly," Natalie hushed her younger sister in a lectured tone.

"She's right," Seth pointed out. "She would have just beaten you down as well, as a matter of fact, I am glad you weren't there."

It was then Leah drove up in a pickup truck with two large bags in the back. "We were able to get most of your stuff. Charlie is still interrogating her, but she won't reveal anything. You aren't going to live there anymore."

"She could still be out there." Natalie stood up and screeched coming between Seth and Leah.

"Natalie, we'll find her." Leah said sharply. "First let's get you and Kelly to our Mom's house. In the morning, we can make arrangements. "

"But Heather…" Natalie huffed with teary eyes as I flew off in an instant, racing faster than vampire speed to the tiny trailer. That was when I saw a police sence surrounding the area. I notice the humans were running around with dogs and flash lights heading through the forest. Charlie was among them, as well as some humans who came from Port Angles prowling the forest with flashlights in bright orange vest along with yellow straps.

It was then I caught the sense of her sweet pumping blood and took off following it, as I got deep into the woods I began hearing a slight tick, it was her beating heart calling for me. I zoomed deeper into the tall tree forest, until I made it to the outskirts Port Angeles, racing through the trees. I saw her from the tree, she was walking weakly, barely able to stand. Yet, she kept going, inching her way through the forest path, with abrasions going up her ankles. Along with an open wound along the lower part of her left leg, it was bleeding along with fabric wrapped around it holding whatever that was inserted into her. She had a laceration on the upper part of her other leg. She was wearing a bloody spaghetti strap tang top. I could tell she had wounds along with a broken rib. She was holding onto her abdomen with dermis and skin grafting. Her arms had cigarette burns on her shoulders and puerperal on her upper arms. Beside the left eye was a large dry, leather-like white brown spot at her left eye. Then on her other eye was spectacles of broken glass attached, sewed as part of her skin. Along her left cheek was a large bleeding cut that went from the scalp of her hair, along the side of her forehead, slashed across her cheek and ending had her chin. I watched her take a few steps before she fell face down creating a tumble down the hill. I could tell she was crying out in pain, instantly I rushed to her lifted her battered body. I cradled her into my powerfully arms, as I wrapped my old cloak around her for warmth, becoming her shield and her carriage as I ran full speed out of the dark wilderness.

I was going faster than I ever sped in my immortal life; it was at a flying rate even for a vampire. It was the first time I had a true reason to go at such a speed, I even went through the human streets with them not even knowing my existence. No fight or battle could ever compare to this struggle. It was the moment I came to Fork's hospital, I notice Heather's eyes opened a slant before she closed them again. I entered the hospital unnoticed, and placed Heather next to an old man reading a newspaper. I tapped on his shoulder and took my old Volturi cloak from her. By the time the man turned to see Heather, I was gone.

"Oh, my god," I heard the old man shout as I left the hospital. "Sectary, we have an emergency."

"Paging, Dr. Cullen," I heard Cassie's voice went into a frantic at the sight of Heather as five other nurses came by her side. I also notice another nurse, who I recognized as Seth and Leah's mother instantly got a rolled bed for her.

I left the hospital, but I still couldn't get her off my mind. Even when I heard the rolling wheels taking her to be treated. I went were I was alone, and climb the roof until I got to the sun window of the emergency room. It was there, I peered down to Heather as she was surrounded by doctors and nurses putting her back together. The monitor as it ran her heart making a steady beep with each beat going fast and faster, until a long beat came through causing the doctors to rush instantly and force two metal plates to her chest causing her to jump. It then came back, I could hear it without the monitor. It was steady as a drum, as Heather opened her eyes wide causing the doctors to smile with relief, as she gazed up towards me.

Her eyes opened wide. For a moment I thought she was staring at me, until a doctor came and explained to her what happened. I heard the sound of her heartbeat, and it was going to continue until she was ready for me to stop it.

~X~

When I got back the next morning I was surprised to find the Cullens had returned from Alaska. They didn't stay long after I left. They were silent when the moment I opened the door. Making it obvious the main topic of conversion was Eleazar and I.

"Did you have a good ride back?" I asked as they nodded, all their eyes coming towards me.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "I see you made it back."

"We were worried about you," Esme spoke in an instant rush. "Felix, if you want to be part of this coven, you don't run off without giving any word on where you are going."

"Sorry, Esme," I nodded towards her. I could tell they all cared for me, their faces expressed concerned for the million things that went through my head. It was Bella who spoke first.

"So is it true?" She asked, as they all turned their heads.

'_No, he only told me this because he thought my life seemed to be going a little too well and needed a bit of drama.'_ "Yes, it's true." I vented thinking about it. "I keep going over it in my head, and now I feel like such an idiot for not realizing it."

"Oh," They all became silent.

"So what exactly happened?" Edward questioned as all of them eyed me.

"I was running through the woods, apparently stabbed and bleeding to death. Eleazar showed up, killed the solders and changed me. Sometime between the three days Horus came and erased the memory of me being bit. Then Eleazar took me to the Volturi, then let Aro say he changed me. So he can live freely. " I answered simply, like I was explaining the directions to the store.

"Horus?" Bella questioned.

"A vampire that could erase memories," Alice explained. "He was killed."

"Yes," I answered, "He used Eleazar to find his first two creations, now I know why." I rolled my eyes, Eleazar was paying him off for taking the burdens away from him.

"There has to be more to it than that," Rosalie pointed out. "I am sure Eleazar had his reasons for changing you."

"I would rather know why he didn't tell me." I explained still feeling disgusted with myself.

I truly didn't deserve their kindness. I had killed so many innocent vampires in the name of the Volturi. Yet, the Cullens, still took me in and cared for me like I was one of their own. It didn't matter how I came into this world, as long as I was here. In a different way, I had all of their respect.

"That's Tanya," Alice informed us. "They want to make sure you made it back here. Eleazar truly does care for you."

"I will talk to her," Esme said as everyone nodded.

"You know Felix you really shouldn't make a big deal of this." Jasper started, he seemed to act like living under a lie for almost a millennium was no big thing.

"Well, what would you do?" I asked as a smiled grinned on Jasper's face.

"Oh, I'd just kill her," Jasper chuckled lightly to himself.

"I don't think he's ready," Esme explained as I tried hard to think of an excuse to leave, I felt this disgusted taste in my mouth when I heard his voice come on begging Esme to talk to me. "I will give it a try…Felix, Eleazar wants to talk to you." I took the phone from her, and without even pressing it to my ear I clicked it, hanging up on him.

~X~

"Hey, your back," She smiled weakly as I came to visit her. She was holding a hand mirror, looking at it, touching the large scar that caused a red streak coming from the top of her eyes, slashing across her left cheek and going down to the bottom of her chin. "It might be permanent, guess it's good I never was that much of a beauty anyway."

"You are," I said coming into the room. She still was, despite the visible signs that were lashed out by the very same woman who brought her into this world.

"Not compared to the one's your use to seeing." She let out a gagging cough, but I still could hear her, despite her attempts to hide her words. I was thinking why I loved her. It must have been for her strength. She had this strength that gave me this strong passion for her; she sat up with her eyes open giving me a smile despite the trauma she had to face throughout her short human years. I couldn't even talk to Eleazar, yet, she still smiled despite facing the harshest of human cruelty. She had the strength I was unable to find.

"You are…someone who is to be admired." I softly responded feeling the tension develop inside me. Every feature about her was the quality of a delicate lady, the kind that would make the bravest of knights shiver in the thoughts of her lost.

"You can have any girl you want, yet you…keep coming to me. I keep picturing you girls billions of times more attractive." She said as tears swelled in her blood shot bruised eyes.

"They can't provide what you can," I answered as I pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"I have nothing," She stared down. "I am nothing." She looked back up towards me then turned away. "You shouldn't want me, you should have saved me. Can't you see I am just trash, I was born it, and I am stuck in it. I am not like you." She cried. "I don't know what you want from me, but I want to know why you came looking for me, and how the hell…" She stopped and touched her scar for a short moment before turning to me. "Where did you learn to run that fast….you were flying…..what happened. The moment I thought it was the end, you appeared out of know where, and lifted me as if I weighted nothing more than a pebble. You are faster then sped, going faster than race cars. I was at the hospital before I could even make sense of what you were doing. I saw your face when I woke up, it was the first thing I saw. I was thinking how it was the most perfect of faces, and how I could wish to touch your soft skin…only it's not soft or warm at all. Your skin is hard, and uncomforting."

"It sounds like you were dreaming," I said quickly.

"It was meant to be the last seconds of my life, I was pretty alert." Heather spoke with a raise in her voice, "You were there, you were real, very real. You put a gray cloak around me, wrapping it up so I was warm. You saw my blood, and held your breath, trying not to breathe it in. You picked me up, like I was a pillow and flew a thousand miles an hour bringing me here. You saved my life, in a very unnatural way that is impossible for any human. That makes me wonder about things, and notice some of your strange behavior, you never eat, I haven't seen you at any football practices on sunny days, and among many others."

"You weren't conscious," I warned quickly as I sat on her bed, hoping that she didn't see a thing, knowing firsthand the terrible danger she would be in if she knew.

"I know what I saw, don't lie me." Heather snapped. "I saw you, you saved me. I just want to know why and how. Why did you go to so much trouble to find me? How were you able to carry me so far, and so fast?"

We were silent, for a still long minute, as we just stared at each other. "Why do you look at me that way?" She asked breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked as our eyes met again.

"Your skin is hard, and cold very cold, you are also pale but handsome, almost too handsome to be…." She cut herself off, thinking for a minute. "You treat me differently, as if I am the most valued of humans. Why is that? You know I'm nothing, look what my own mother did to me, what makes you think I'm worth anything. Why does someone who is strong, and handsome as you want any part of me?"

"Because, you cause me to live to a better standard, to try and be someone who deserves your heart." I answered simply as her eyes went towards mine while we became silent for a short moment as she came up to me, coming to my board body.

Heather then put her lips against mine, and I kissed her back. I tasted the warm smoothness of her minted breath, along with the heat of her moth as my venom mixed with her salvia. It seemed to cause my very inner beings to jump, as a heat whelmed in me that I never felt before. While I felt her genital warm hands stroked my shoulders with her soft chest coming against my body. Even centuries of seducing vampire women, it was this human flesh that kept me in her palms. I thought I never feel so comfortable as her hands sled down my arms and my fingers tangled with hers. Then this strange object came up against the tip of my finger. We stopped when I felt it pierced into me. Heather glance down as I realized she placed a needle in my finger.

"There's no blood," She stopped horrified, with her eyes narrowing struck by the sight of a needle in my finger, with nothing coming out of it. "You don't bleed." She realized taking it out, to find it clean. "What are you?"

"Please, let me explain," I started quickly as she came away from me in less than a second.

"No, get out of here." She shouted instantly as I stood up not leaving. "I don't know what you are, but I don't want any part of it. My life is screwed up as it is, can't you see that!"

"You don't want me to leave," I said instantly. "You know how I feel about you, and you like it."

"Oh," Heather let out a screech. "Don't do this to me, Felix, I know how you feel, and I know in the end we'll both be hurt."

"No, that's not how it goes in my world." I explained to her. "I have something to offer you, and I will give it all up for you."

"Get out! I never want to see you again. " Heather jumped with fear in her eye. "Get out of here, and stay as far away from me as possible. I want nothing more to do with you. If you have an ounce of respect for me. Please leave, or I'll call security."

It was then I left, before she could blink. I left Heather, sitting in the white cotton sheets of her hospital bed alone.


	33. Sulpicia: Back At Home

**Author's note: This is based on characters belonging to Steph Myers. I hold no right to them. **

**This does go against the cannon, but I thought of this before **_**The Illustrated Guide **_**came out.**

1245 B.C. The Minthi Mountains, along the Anydro river, outskirts of Minthe village

I was pulling the wet soaked wool cloth from the river, wrenching it with my wet hands when I felt some soap bubbles coming playfully against my cheek. I let out a smile, and placed some soft white fluff in her mouth, covering her noise down to her chin.

"Oh, you," Lamiae giggled as she went and place the soap it in my hair. We both then went into a splashing frenzy as we started our own little soap war.

"Girls, is the laundry done, yet?" Persephone's voice rang from the river bank. She sat from above the marina in front of a loom. Hecate was loyally by her side sitting on a rock next to the loom with a large amount of wool between her legs, while holding a whorl to spin the wool into yarn with her fingers.

"Yes, we are working on it," Lamiae said as I helped her hang some wet chitons on a nearby branch, while we remain hidden in the shadows of large cypress trees while speaking quietly so the human travelers won't hear us. Persephone went to check on the dyes of the newly spun yarn when a loud female scream pierced through the air.

"What was that?" Hecate jumped.

"It sounded like Demeter." Persephone rolled her eyes, remembering the cry from when she woke up from her transformation. "I wonder what it is now."

It was then they heard another scream, calling for help, then it was cut silence. They all beamed from the meadow as the sun came on the diamond skin. It was then they heard a chorus of shouts and cries for help, their heads followed the commotion causing the coven to gaze at Mount Olympus.

"Girls, pack up, we are going to the cave." Persephone ordered in an immediate answer.

"What about the rest?" Hecate asked rushing.

"I'll get her, Hecate, take Lamiae and Sulpicia to the caves," Persephone said as she quickly rushed to help her daughters packed their clothes.

A Country Road

Empusa sat at the road side, with her brazen slippers, and her comfortable white dress that was so light, a human could easily see under it. She sat under a rock of a large olive tree with her booze skin gleaming in the sun; one would think her legs were crafted of the most valued bronze. Her bright orange red hair shimmered vibrantly like the flames of a fire. She sat along the road side, as her dark ruby eyes narrowed to a man riding by on a donkey. She looked behind her, seeing Caius and Marcus waiting anxiously for their meal. She lifted her long skirt to reveal her bright bronze leg, that shown when the man approached her. He of coursed stopped in his tracks, despite the donkey's rage to run from her, most likely knowing the fate of its master.

"Excuse me sir," Empusa started. "I need help, see I was traveling, and my husband was attacked and killed. Now I am all alone with no means of getting home."

"What do you need miss?" He stopped slurring in his words.

"I truly need to get back to my father's farm, so he may find me a new husband. Because, I need someone to full fill my needs, you never know, he may ask someone like…you…to provide me with my physical well being kind sir?"

Empusa said as she talked with her lips lowering, and clutching her hands to her waist, so the fabric around her breast would tighten. "First, you must help me with what is left. Do you mind coming back here, alone, to pick up what is left of my camp. My bed is just too heavy for a little thing like me to carry."

Empusa enjoyed being the one who fed her coven, it was much better than finding suitors for her madam during her human life. She took them in pairs, Hades and Persephone she said she was lost and couldn't find her way home. Sulpicia and Aro, she told them she was a prostitute. Lamiae and Hecate went out with her; she had the most fun hunting with them. Caius and Marcus were with her this week, they were fine with her saying she needed help. Empusa lead them back to the shades of the trees, to where there was no wagon. Empusa then smiled back towards the man, letting out a sigh. "Oh, look, my brothers have arrived."

It was then a pounding scream came through the paths.

"That sounded like one of the Olympians." Empusa shook as the two quickly killed the traveler.

"Come on, let's check it out," Marcus suggested as they followed the screams with Empusa in between them. They kept the hidden paths, Hades had picked for them so they could travel unseen by humans. They didn't know why they had to remain hidden from humans. They did understand that was just their coven's way, and they respected it. They came behind a rock, to find the Olympians gather, Aphrodite, surrounded by men in black suites.

"Who are they?" Empusa asked her older brothers. "Surely they are something far from us."

"They are the Dacia coven," Caius warned as they made her duck, in order to hide their sister's bright flamed hair.

"I don't know, I don't know, Zeus didn't create me. I joined on my own account." Aphrodite explained. "I'm originally from Laos. I was traveling when I passed through them. They were so nice, and offered me as a member then I accepted. "

"Then dismiss loyalty to them, tell us where they are?" One ordered. Aphrodite went silent, and then a tall muscular man in a black cloak came out, they watched from a distance as the two guards backed for the leader of them approached.

"What is going on here? The slut won't speak, perhaps I'll make her." They went silent, moving out of the way. That was the first time, they laid eyes on Dragomir.

They watched Aphrodite go down in a few short seconds, she twitched, and started shivering in pain. It seemed her body was becoming numb bit by bit, as the vampire let out a laugh out enjoyment over her pain. She was like a human being stoned to death. Except they could tell it was just in her head. The one causing it enjoyed every minute of her pain. Finally from her pain, she screamed: "I join on my own! Now, I am ready to leave! For the sake of mercy make it stop! They are on Mount Olympus!"

"Yes, we will make it stop." The man smiled as they pulled Aphrodite's head apart and proceeded with burning her body.

"She was my friend," Empusa cried watching the beautiful woman burn.

"Come on lets go," Caius gripped his sister as the turned quickly and ran, as Marcus held tight on Empusa's other side. They then found Apollo and Artemis behind them.

"What are you doing?" Caius sifted. "You are trying to get us killed."

"We understand our ways may have disrupted your ways," Artemis explained. "But we just need your help."

"What is it?" Empusa asked kindly.

"You are the creations of our creator's brother, so we have no choice." Marcus said with sympathy.

"How can you get out of Greece without being seen by humans?" Apollo asked. "It is really important that they don't point us out."

"We have marked paths, follow the red markers and you will find our way out," Marcus informed.

"Thank you," Artemis smiled towards them, they did make it out of Greece, Apollo lived a long life until he was killed by some humans in the sewers of London in the 1660s. He did create a vampire accidently before he was killed but Artemis was never able to find him. She was one of the Volturi witnesses.

Athens, Greece

"What on his mind?" Hades asked as the philosopher remained a sleep in his bed.

"He has several ideas; he is just not sure about most of them," Aro explained.

"Write them down," Hades handed him a clay tablet for Aro to follow. It was then they heard shattering screams from a far off distance.

"It sounded like Hera," Hades said as they looked up from Mount Olympus when the scream stopped as smoke rose.

"Is that?" Aro asked, as Hades put his shield up covering Aro and himself as they towards the top of the mountains. Through their advance vision they saw cloud of smoke rose from Mount Olympus, causing Hera's screams to end. It was shortly followed by lighting coming to the mountain top in as lighting struck from the clear blue sky followed by the sound of Zeus yelling in pain, then ending abruptly with more smoke. Aro and Hades looked down, and watched Poseidon running for his life, not even notice passing them.

"Those Dacia bustards," Hades spat out. "Come on son, let's go, we still have supplies to get for the coven."

The two went out to the city, trading in the early morning, below the shades of the Agora.

"What do we need to get?" Aro asked, as they remained behind the shield seeing the early dark hours of the morning approaching with just enough light to barely see the streets. They came out to Athens, still hidden form the woman and slaves getting the water from the wells early morning. The artisans opened their shops to the human smell of breakfast. It was then Hades took out the clay tablet Persephone gave him.

"Well, for one thing, you need sandals," Hades reminded pointing to Aro's feet. "We will stop in the sota today and I'll pay for the human sandal maker to mend you a new pair. Since we are here, we should pick up those earrings Lamiae had sent to the goldsmiths, and Persephone has asked me to pick up some cloth to make fresh curtains for the rooms." Hades explained. "I see you brought your hat to keep the shade on you. I also want to pick up a new scroll for you and your sibling's lessons. Empusa's aulos broke, so we have to get her a new one. I will give you the money, and you can pick up the goods on our errands. It is my duty as the head of the coven to provide."

"I guess, I can surprise Sulpicia with a filigree." Aro shook his head knowing he had no choice.

"That is the spirit," Hades patted him on the shoulder. "I guess we should stop and see if the pottery shop has opened yet. Hecate was complaining she doesn't have enough for the dye."

"I would take it as a sign." Aro followed along with the conversion of his creator as he bought some cloth from the women opening their stalls. Hades knew that they had more than enough cloths, he only bought from them knowing they were widow woman needed support for their families. This was the only way they knew how; they didn't appreciate how human men looked down on them for it. Hades then led Aro to the academy to swipe some new reading material and take notes on who Aro should read the next night.

They first went to the sota for Aro's sandals, and some paintings and other artwork to help decorate their dark cave. They then went to Dipyon gate, to look for some pottery; Hades always took his time there. They then went to the market, where Hades sent Aro to buy some tools, fabrics made by the widow woman, rugs, and leather along with other day-to-day needs of the coven. They went to the workshops to pick up the repaired jewelry, tools, and the Piraeus to get wood, linen, and amber for beading, tin, and lamp oil. The two couldn't help but notice the unusually large crowd in the city of Athens. It seemed everyone was gathering at the Panathenaic Ways in hymns to Athena. It was then they caught the scent of other vampires in Athens.

"Aro, come with me quick," Hades ordered as he put up his shield, and continued to fight the crowd from the festival. Hades led Aro at vampire speed to the high part of the city, to the Hephaisteion. It is called the Parthenon now. The two made it to the temple and went past the priestesses and worshipers, and snuck behind the abnormally large statue into the secret passages. These passages were meant only for the high priestesses. They commonly were Athena's blood supply. "We will remain unseen here," Hades informed him as they came to the empty ivory halls and he put down his shield.

"Except by one," a girl appeared with a hiss. Aro felt this strange feeling coming about him, he felt as if his skin became heavy as if it was made of stone. It was for a brief moment, Aro felt like stone. He felt his arms and legs froze with hard rock as his entire body became trapped, and his muscles went paralyzed and senses shut down. He was now defenseless against this young vampire. Athena only ever saved one of her devoted priestesses, Medusa. She started as a lowly priestess, but Athena sensed she had what would be a gifted immortal. She didn't want to change her so young, but Medusa ended up being a singer to Poseidon. One night, Athena snuck into the temple and changed her in front of her worshippers. The enter convent could hear Medusa's screams and saw her waking up ready to kill. Athena then kept Medusa on an island during her first decades due to her lack of control. She then announced to mortals on Medusa's gift hoping mortal men would seek her out and attempt to kill her. Athena got volunteers to have Medusa practice her gift and provide a blood source for the little monster. Then a human Athena challenged brought the girl's head as an 'offering'. This proved that Medusa had enough control and was ready to be put to use. So after Athena put Medusa back together she returned to the temple brining the heroes who 'conquered her' up to Mount Olympus to be 'rewarded'.

"Medusa, please release my son," Hades asked nicely as she gave a sleek smile, highlighting the missing teeth, pulling back her dreads wrapped in snake skin. The girl let out a shrilling laugh, entertained at Aro's frozen stone state. He stood there, unable to even move her eyes trapped him.

"I sort of enjoy it actually, watching him think that he can't move, we all know nothing is happening to him," She giggled as Hades tried to reason with the sadistic vampire who enjoyed the legends told about her.

"Uncle Hades," A voice came from the back, causing Medusa to quickly take her influence away from Aro. Athena came in followed by a large muscular man with thick red curls, watching the young raven hair immortal that was cornered with fear behind the statue erected in her honor.

"You're alive," She sighed relived.

"Yes, what is going on?" Hades asked her.

"I don't know. I wasn't there," Athena spoke guilty. "I was with him." Her eyes went to the male standing behind her in a protective manner. "Hades, I would like you to meet my mate, Thor."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Thor tried to come out from behind the stature before Athena stopped him, and looked out. "They are not letting up are they?"

"No," Hades answered shaking his head.

"If she comes out it would be a instant clue to the Dacia to where we are hiding." Thor pointed out in fear, as he turned Athena towards her, their eyes locking in loving warmth. "My dear, you are no longer safe here, this coven is no longer with you. Come with me, and I will keep you and Medusa safe. My creator Odin, and his mate Jord will welcome you with open arms. Asgard is a beautiful place, filled with humans; you will be adored in the finest cloth. You will have what you need for immortality. That, I swear to you. All I ask is that you come with me."

"Medusa, come here," Athena ordered hiding behind her statue.

"Yes, my lady," Medusa said respectfully.

"First you will need to get out of here without being seen," Hades pointed out. "My shield can provide that."

"Yes, Hestia tried to escaped, but the humans recognized her and shouted chants to her. That was a red flag for them, the Dacia threw her in the hearth right in front of them," Thor said shocked. "I kept hidden, knowing Athena was going to come here and save Medusa."

"Is your stuff packed?" Aro asked with a sigh.

"We are not taking anything with us," Athena explained. "Medusa, stay between us," Athena grabbed her, as Thor came to her other side. Athena then smiled at Thor, she gave him a long passionate kiss. As Hades went back to Aro and they went to the tiny family. The three touched Hade's shoulders as he put up his shield causing them to disappear into the crowed.

Aro remained behind them, ensuring they didn't come out from behind the shield. Aro wasn't too worried about Medusa considering his dislike for the girl. The way she over used her powers to make people think they were stone, the way she controlled others with it just annoyed him. He didn't know how Athena could create and encourage such a little monster.

Night had approached Athens, men were walking through the streets drunk, while the ladies of the night came out to make their living. They were some dressed in fine gold, with music playing to offer themselves. There were others, in fine clothes just out on the street with a lack of skills and means of support. Then in the darker, filthier part of Athens there were simple brothel girls, wearing nothing but plan cloths put together waiting with their pimps. It was an even worse time for time Athena to show her face in public, considering the drunken humans would still call her out. They were passing one of the brothels, on their way to the city walls when one of the women came out to the streets greeting a wealthy client. This one, Aro recognized.

It was his sister, Didyme.

She was standing there, beautiful with her raven silk hair pulled back cluttered with jewelry and makeup along with drunken men adoring her like she was an object and not a person. Some were pulling on her dress, Aro could tell she didn't at all admire the way the gawked at her, but the pimp she was sold to made her keep her peace. Aro knew she feared him, and she wasn't living in a life of happiness at all. It made him beyond furious, he wanted to kill the man and take his sister out of that life.

"Alright, climb up the wall and leave Greece as quick as possible," Hades ordered when the tiny coven came to the wall instantly.

"Come, Aro," Hades touched his shoulder as they too left Athens. "If you ever create a vampire that is that admonish with her gift, like Medusa, I will rise from my ashes and hunt you down." Hades clinked as they came out from the country side making their way to the hidden caves.

~X~

It was very quiet; we kept occupied in the deep part of the cave being careful as Hecate held out a light until enough lanterns were lit to brighten the stone walls of the dark underground. We heard the sound of footsteps coming from a far off entrance. It meant one thing, our leader has returned. Persephone was the first to stop and rush out instantly as we all followed her to see Hades and Aro, returning from their day in town. Persephone came out first to embraced Hades. Followed by the order of our creations, Hecate, who they watched from her infancy created by Persephone to be their daughter. Then was Marcus, he was created by Hades in hopes of being a mate for Hecate. Afterwards was Lamiae, who they rescued one night then she was changed by Persephone as a mate for Marcus. After was Caius, who created on accident but welcomed to the coven just the same. Then there was me, created by Hades in an attempt to be a mate for Caius or Marcus. I came out with Empusa, who was sold to Persephone by her mother in order for her to have immortality. I went to my mate Aro, who was the youngest of the creations that I suggested in order to have a mate. I was overjoyed to see my Aro has returned and was safe from whatever dangers surrounding the Greek hills.

"We have some news," Hades stared unable to speak.

"Have you heard the screams?" Persephone asked fearfully.

"Yes, the Dacia had punished the Olympus coven for the worshiped," Hades announced. "We don't know if they are after us, but since our coven has caused no reason to be of threat to their powers. We should remain safe."

"We saw them attacking some nymphs on the way home," Caius pointed out glancing back at Empusa. "We kept her protected."

"We will stay here until it is clear," Hades ordered. "If they come around, I will show how our coven bears no danger or threat to their rule, that should be enough to leave us be."

I then watched Aro come home with his shoulders down; his eyes went towards the curtain that was our bedroom, informing me in our own way he had something important to tell me. I notice Hades and Persephone giving a gift to Hecate while Lamiae and Empusa were indulging in a bit of gossip, helping Caius and Marcus unloaded the packages. I went to attend to my husband, something was wrong, I could tell. I went with him and lied next to him, with my head on his chest as Aro's fingers came down to fit with mine perfectly. We then kissed, as his fingers stroked my hair.

"You always have good thoughts," he sighed gently.

"What is wrong, my husband?" I asked Aro.

"I saw my little sister today," Aro explained as I sat up, staring at him.

"Oh, she must be full grown by now. How is she doing now? Is she married, with children? Is she free?" I asked remembering the tiny girl from our courtship.

"She was at a brothel," Aro explained. "She is a prostitute. She was making others happy but I could tell she was unhappy. Now, I feel guilty for abandoning her."

"Perhaps you should change her," I suggested. "You never know, she could have a useful gift, like yours."

"She just might," Aro liked the idea as he kissed me on the cheeks.

~X~

We stayed hidden for days, unknowing if the Dracia left or if they were still roaming Greece, 'punishing' those who seemed to be a threat to their powers. It was with much fear, we could only go out for hunting, and even then Hades kept his shield up waiting for word. A week passed when we finally notice a strange smell.

"We have an intruder," Persephone realized clutching her husband's arm.

"Lamiae," Hades nodded as she projected herself upward, only for a short minute, while they waited. When her projection returned, she came to the leaders quickly.

"They are in the caves," She said, as they rushed themselves together, Aro held my hand tightly as Hades pulled us all into a corner. Persephone locked her right arm with Hades while her left arm stretched out covering Marcus and Hecate, with Caius, Empusa and Lamiae behind gathering behind them. Hades kept Aro and I on his other side, insuring his shield covered us. Hades's shield drew out, coming in front of us like a glass ball making us invisible as the men in black came to our sight with one straggling behind them. Hades still holding his shield glanced towards Marcus, Marcus the pointed to the tall one with wavy brown hair that was in the middle. He was the leader. Marcus also glanced towards the one that was tied up, between the larger ones hawking the short skinny vampire between them.

"They have a prisoner," Marcus pointed out as Hades nodded while the coven tightened with one another. That was the first time I met Dragomir. He came at the lead, anxious to show yet another coven the true gods. He walked in with two men his masters had assigned to serve under him, ready to collect strong talented vampires and destroy those who rejected their authority. He spoke with some humans, perhaps he could charge Hades with kidnapping. He observed the rooms, it was clear that it was well lived in, with the lights and the caverns set up to look like rooms but besides that it was empty. He couldn't even find a trace of vampires anywhere near them.

"You said they were right here," one of them yelled towards their hostage, pulling him forward. They narrowed in, recognizing their friend Herms, a tracker to the Olympus coven that visited them frequently due to the enjoyment of their company.

"I swear, this is where they stay. I should know, I visit them all the time," Herms spoke at a fast rate, slurring the words as he was at their mercy. "They keep to themselves, only one temple, and they ignore the worshippers. I swear my tracking sense never does me wrong. They are here somewhere."

"You are lying," Dragomir hissed to Hermes. "Bring the tracker forward."

The guard held the hostage they kept from their last slaughter and slung him forward his body hitting the stone pavement. "Now, tell me where is this coven?" Dragomir hissed as he backed up.

"Somewhere here," Hermes answered. "This is where I tracked them."

"Don't lie now," Dragomir glanced gleefully at the opportunity to use his extra ability. "Let us show what happens to liars."

It was then, Herms felt as if a thousand stones were hitting him at one time, the same Dragomir felt the last few hours of his human lives when his camp tried to stone him. They watched as Herms scrunched in panic acting as if this force was hitting his muscles one at a time when in fact there were no stones, it was in his head but he felt it. He used his ability as the pain rose, making Herms let out screams of touchier, and squealing at such a high pitch it still causes a shrill to come up my spine. The cave coven watched in horror as Hermes was being placed under a wicked spell, backing into a corner blocking him from nothing. It was clear whatever Dragomir placed him under, caused him to be at a state of pure panic.

"He must be sick to enjoy this," Aro whispered as I nodded in agreement. Persephone glanced towards Hades; she nodded as he let out a sigh putting his shield down revealing his family.

Dragomir turned, to see the coven revel itself, he was surprised how young Hades appeared, had to be at least in his thirties, the human's description of him was very off he was only a couple years older than him. He looked towards the coven, he couldn't tell the relation towards his mate and the chick he interrogated last night to find the information of their existence was false. He wondered if should use his power on first just to see the reaction, but Hades muscles, along with the strength of his three sons told him that may not be the best idea. He wondered which of the three men was Aro. The ones that they were suppose to bring back to his coven. He spotted what might be another good add to them. Besides the three female nobodies, he noticed one, she had long black hair that went to her waist in a braid standing next to the fire head. He would take her in a human heartbeat.

"So you're the coven that remains hidden, the one who believe it is better for us to keep our kind a secret instead of being adored by humans?" Dragomir asked studying them.

"We believe that helps us live a safer, more peaceful life," Persephone answered. "It is a personal choice."

"Well, you certainly make yourselves hard to find, considering the lack of monuments, humans don't even know what you look like it. They aren't even aware of the existence towards some of your members," Dragomir said shaking his head towards the coven. It was such a shame they kept a woman that beautiful in the dark caves. Someone with that face deserved a temple of her own. Dragomir thought instantly there was no reason an immortal with such flowing features should be worshiped to the ground by both gods and mortals.

"We are simple people," Hades explained. "We prefer to live without the adoration. It makes our lives easier and does benefit the immortal world in general."

"I see," Dragomir turned towards Hades. He wanted to impress the beautiful one, so he used his powers again. Hermes wailed with pain, sounding more and more like a sissy human girl.

"Please, stop, he showed you what you wanted," Persephone begged.

"Fine," Dragomir gave the noticeable one a wink. "Brothers, let's show Herms some mercy, and give him some peace." It was then they came towards Herms, lifting him like a rag doll as he scrambled to get away, but he was too weak from Dragomir's torture. They ripped him apart and started the fire.

"Hermes is no longer in pain," Dragomir smiled as they gave him disgusted looks.

"Now, as we were visiting your brothers earlier, before their ….untimely death. Zeus mentioned the vampire who can read every thought with one touch happens to be here. Which one of your creations has that honor? I am sure my masters have a use for him. "

"Perhaps, he said it in the midst of his pain," Hades suggested as he stopped Persephone's protective arms spreading over Aro and Sulpicia placing them behind her. She kept glancing towards Lamiae, fearful of the looks he gave her daughter.

"Well, that can't be true; you see we tortured Hera, not him." Dragomir explained with a casual sigh, like he was proud of it. "The stories of her wreath caused humans to fear her greatly. We had Zeus captured, while I…made myself at home. While she was screaming he mentioned your coven. He wanted Aro, but one of your daughters stole him. He suggested we go to you. I thanked him, and then we put his wife out her misery. He tried to attack and we ended up having to kill him out of self defense."

"So it is time to do the same?" One of them asked, as Dragomir debated then shook his head with a laugh. "No, this coven is obviously no threat to us. They live in caves, and made it clear they have no strive for power. I must ask about that one, you there." He glanced towards his servants as they went to the coven that remained crowded together. "I must say you have some beautiful daughters, I want to take one back with me. Brothers, bring the beautiful one down." The men went to Empusa.

"No, the one next to her, you idiots," Dragomir hissed as he nodded gleefully when they passed Lamiae. She knew instantly from the way he smiled, Dragomir wanted her. She stepped away from his mindless servants and from her coven. In a quick instant Dragomir saw her next to him at the same time on the other side where she stood. He tried to capture the beautiful creature ready to claim her for himself. She quickly went to the other side. Then the next side, he tried to grab her but his hand went right through her. Finally Dragomir caught on, so this was a gift of hers and she was playing a game with him. Lamiae went next to Dragomir, hoping to tap on his shoulder as she was projected right in front of him. He turned and quickly grabbed her by the wriest turned her around and put his arm tightly around her waist. She felt herself trapped in his arms, as she tried to break herself free. He just pulled her against him forcing her to feel his lips against her neck. The human memories of her first marriage came back to haunt her.

"You could be with me," Dragomir spoke softly as she tried to escape while she felt his chest come against her. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Lamiae, I am not the one you are looking for," She cried trying to escape from him as he pressed his arms around her tighter.

"Lamiae," Dragomir whispered as he breathed against her hair. "Never one would be more beautiful, why don't you leave this coven come away with me. I will provide all your needs." He then kissed her neck, not letting her go. She struggled with fear, letting out cries for help to her brothers.

"Get away from her," Caius yelled. "She wants nothing to do with you, can't you see that."

"Oh, she wants me, we can be mates." He hissed towards her. "Come with me, and leave this coven behind…alive. I can make you happy." Dragomir then felt two arms come behind him and another pair around his head. Lamiae brook free rushing behind Hades being embraced by as Persephone and her daughters, finding comfort in her sisters. Dragomir then realized he was helpless as Hades's three sons had him trapped.

"My daughter is not forced to do anything she does not want to do, she won't love by force, and you don't dare love her against her will. Perhaps, I should give your coven a warning and let the vampire world free your torture." Hades said as he glanced towards the fire with Hermes's remains still burning and lit a torch. "Why is he here?" He gave a nodded to Aro as he let go of his and Caius held a palm for Aro while Marcus twisted his other arm. Aro touched his hand, giving a nod. Dragomir was instantly deemed untrustworthy.

"Perhaps we should give your masters a warning for what happens when they send justice for the immortals of Greece who done nothing injustice in the first place," Hades spoke harshly.

"Please choose your words wisely," one of the solders spoke. "Remember our power."

"This is madness, we only come to warn you," Dragomir spoke instantly. "The other we came to punish, your coven Hades, we came to warn." Aro stood behind Dragomir shaking his hand.

"Do not mistake me as a fool!" Hades shouted towards the Dracia as they backed in fear. "You kill our brother coven, and boast about it. You bring my nephew to my caves as a prisoner, then touchier and slaughter him in front of my coven. You degrade my daughter and treat her as if she was a possession. You threaten to take my valued creation for your own." Hades came closer with his torch. "It is clear, you came to give death to immortals, and that is exactly what you will find."

"Hades," Lamiae interrupted. "Perhaps it is not wise to kill him…yet."

"Why is that?" Persephone asked.

"So the Darica know we are of no threat," Lamiae spoke softly. "We just have strength, but we should show them we only use our strength when there is a reason."

"Fine," Hades nodded towards her. "It appears the daughter you have insulted thinks mercy should be granted. I wonder what makes you think that you deserve her. Go."

"But, Hades-" Caius started.

"As the leader of this coven, I have spoken," Hades said solemnly. "You may go, and tell your masters our message."

It was then, Aro, Marcus and Caius released them.

"We will be back," Dragomir warned. "I am sure they will be interested in Aro, if you change your mind by then." He winked towards Lamiae.

"Do not make this worse, boy," Hades shouted. "Why would she go for someone who wishes to harm her? Get out of my sight, and tell your leaders that we will not bow to though who do our kind harm," It was then Aro, Marcus and Caius came after them with torches as Dragomir and his two guards left quickly.

"Are they after you?" Persephone asked Aro instantly when they left.

"Yes," Aro answered.

"We can't let them take you, they will be back for you and Sulpicia," Hades said fearfully when they were out of sight. "We are going to have to hide you somewhere, a place they would never suspect."

"We will have to leave to find that place," Persephone informed instantly as she began to pack.

"Yes, will," Hades agreed and looked towards his coven; it was truly a coven worth protecting. "We will be gone for awhile, Hecate, you are in charge."

"No one is to leave until our return," Persephone gave her last order as she left with Hades.

One Week Later

"They haven't return yet," Aro said as I came in the room to find him staring at the cavern sunroof.

"They will be by soon," I insured him. "You are still thinking about her aren't you?"

"It's such a dishonor, that's all," Aro sighed turning back to me. "I am thinking about changing her."

"If we are going to, you should do it now," I suggested to him. "While they aren't around to ask their permission, they are honorable people, they will have no choice but to take her in."

"You are right," Aro stood up and started going through the corridors I followed him as we went down the cave wall to the main room where Hecate stood keeping watch at the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Hecate asked concerned coming towards us as we made our way through the tunnels.

"Out," Aro answered instantly, knowing she would be against this.

"They told us you are not allowed to leave until they returned," Hecate screeched following them.

"I will explain when I get back," Aro hissed at her instantly.

"Where ever you are going it can't be that important to disobey orders," Marcus heard coming from his cavern.

"Marcus, my sister is being held at brothel against her will, I can't let that continue." Aro spoke instantly. "You can read relationships, I expect you to understand."

"Oh, come on, Aro, is your safety really worth saving some human whore. You're a vampire now, let her go," Marcus spoke harshly as Aro turned to attack him. "Don't speak a harsh word against my sister."

"Aro," I calmed coming between the two of them. "He's your brother."

"Fine," Aro backed down. "I will be back." We turned to see Hecate blocking the entrance. "Hades and Persephone put me in charge, I can't let them down."

"They will understand," I explained to her. "Now, Hecate, let us go."

"No, Aro, you are not above my authority," Hecate said with a concerned expression while she lit the way back to where we were supposed to be. "Besides, it's a full moon, what if you run into a werewolf."

"We will survive," Aro assured pushing Hecate out of the way ignoring her authority. I followed Aro faithfully as Hecate tried to follow showing her light along the path until we disappeared letting the lights of Athens guide us instead.

We came to the dark corridors of the city, jumping the roof tops of the poorer parts of the streets, passing gangs, and beggars until he lead me down to the gutter hiding behind a rundown building with a red latten in front of it. This was a rather different brothel; it was closer to the higher, richer part of the cities where the citizens went when they were tired of their wives. These were the women who were sent to drinking parties, and in some cases bought to become privet mistresses. Yet, it was still a brothel, and Didyme still worked there against her will. We remained across from it when Aro stopped me. "What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Do you remember the smell of her blood?" Aro asked.

"Yes, of course," I answered.

"Do you smell it?" Aro asked.

"No," I shook my head, she wasn't there, out with a client we later realized. I waited for hours until I was able to pick it up again.

"Wait, now I do," He glanced back as her sweet scent came up the street. Then a woman with long raven locks came up with a loosely fit white gown came up with her hair down waving freely, and her face covered in white lead makeup. The pimp came out instantly in a smile showing his dark teeth, he was another slave that ran the brothel for his master's profit.

"That's her," Aro's eyes gleamed as the pimp came down and she handed him the money. He was an older man, with a buck tooth and was very overweight. He smiled when he saw Didyme, kissing her on the neck and the lips, touching her breast. Then he bragged how she seemed to be the most popular among his girls. He then counted the money, stopped wide eyed in fury towards her. Didyme quickly explained how she stopped for food. He smacked her, knocking Didyme to the ground shouting how he is the only one who decides when and how she eats. I held Aro back, as he ordered her to her room and waited for a customer that followed her. That was when Aro and I decided to come out.

"Excuse me, sir?" Aro went to the man as I remained hidden. "I came for one of your girls?"

"Any specific?" He asked.

"Didyme," Aro answered.

"Didyme?" The man laughed. "She is booked for tonight, for the next couple of weeks. She has this incredible way of making people happy. My master has tripled the price than normal girls for her. The night of her debuted she was auction for the highest seen in Athens. You sir, don't look to be that wealthy, perhaps Charmion, or Eirene, or Zosmine might satisfy towards your price." Aro glanced back at me. I nodded and snuck in. It was a low poorly lit place with tacky color curtains covering the doors. The halls were filled with men coming in and out of lighten rooms, some drunk, others completely aware what they were doing. I passed a couple, woman were standing, some just waiting on their bed, some seemed to not have bathed in years. I was surprised by the men who came out, some of them were the greatest philosophers and scientist of all time. Some were slaves who stole money, or were given this as a reward. Each man I passed followed me wondering which room I would enter until I located Didyme. I waited for her client to leave and told the one waiting I was the cleaning woman. Then I came in.

"You are lucky to choose me, I'm good." Didyme then turned seductively and stopped at the sight of me.

"You," She spoke with anger. "I remember you, you are the one who took Aro away."

"Let me explained," I said to her instantly.

"Do you have any idea what happened to me since he left, since you stole him!" She shouted towards me. "Do you?"

"Didyme, I didn't-" I stuttered as she glared at me with hatred in her eyes.

"I was useless to the master after he left, he sold me to this awful family. I had to wait on spoiled brats, being the only one to calm them," She screeched. "Then they got fed up with me, and sold me here, I had to do the most degrading jobs until I agreed to follow this profession. The man who won the bid the night of my debut was disgusting, but paid a crazy amount for me. I lost my dignity thanks to you," She hissed. "I should call my pimp now and have his men taken you out." It was then the door opened, she was silent at seeing Aro.

"Didyme, hush. We came back to save you," Aro said as he came from behind me speeding right to her side, in an instant Didyme let out a shout as Aro pulled his teeth from her. She went to the door instantly in a tantrum, it was clear the pain had started. a man come in the room shocked at the sight. I instantly killed him as Aro grabbed his sister and we broke through the wall of the windowless room jumping out. It was then to our surprise, Persphone and Hades were there in the ally waiting for us. They have come back from their journey and picked up our scent here.

"They explained what happened," Hades said as he blocked his shield from the crowded street. While Aro still held onto Didyme.

"So, precious," Presphone sighed clearing Didyme's hair while Aro held her.

"We found a place for you, hidden from the Dracia," Hades spoke as Persephone grabbed Didyme from Aro. "It is a commune founded among the Apennine. It is a village called Velathri. It is a fine village with lots of humans, the area is growing, and the people are manly herds man but they but they do a lot trading with the Minoans and Mycenaean so it will most likely grow with Greek colonies, which might lead to land disputes, so your supply will be easy. You will stay there only temporary until the Dracia clear us."

We both nodded.

"What about Didyme?" I asked.

"You will stay for her three days, then explain to her what she is, but you are not ready for a newborn, Aro, let her stay with us then I will take her to you," Hades promised. "Now, come, you must pack, pack light. You won't stay there long I promise." It was then, when Aro and I held each other's hands we left Athens.

Athens, 2007

"And now we are back here," Sulpicia finished the story as Jane listen with intensity.

"That is a rather interesting story," Jane spoke as Sulpicia nodded with agreement. "You two never went back to the caves, did you?"

"No, we didn't," Sulpicia answered. "That was the last time we lived in the caves, it was a lonely existence at first, but we adjusted. We had visitors; Didyme did not come to live with us after her newborn mark. She was already in love with Marcus. We enjoyed their visits the most." Sulpicia sighed, as she looked towards the side drinking the blood concoction Charamaos gave her. "I want to thank you, Jane," Sulpicia spoke as she moved some hair strands form her cheek.

"For what?" Jane asked.

"For coming with me to Mount Taygetus, when we were visiting Peloponnese. Coming with me to the sight, where they found the infant skulls in Laconia. That's where my city used to be. I needed your company when I went to lay a pink and blue carnation for my lost child." Sulpicia put her arm around Jane, a mother truly never forgets her child. Even after thousands of years, she felt compelled to do something in memory for that tiny life that came out of her flesh, the life that was never given a chance.

"I guess you're right," Jane sighed.

"I think that's why you and Alec mean so much to me, I didn't know if it was a son or daughter, so having you, Alec and Felix of course, has brought me comfort," Sulpicia explained as Jane smiled back at her, liking the sound of that. "It was a shame, Aro couldn't have gone to see his sister, and stopped the killer. But, some good did come out of the night. Felix is now with us. Now, isn't someone waiting for you?" Sulpicia explained thinking of the carefree vampire that seemed to capture Jane's heart.

Jane smiled towards her, "I guess he is." She then stood up, wearing a short red dress, with a scarf and a purse.

"How about I do your hair?" Sulpicia asked. Despite, Jane's hair being cut short, Sulpicia still liked to help Jane style it. She never thought she would be helping her get ready for this occasion, her daughter, despite her young age has found someone who loves her. She had found someone who was good, someone who treated Jane the way a mate was suppose to treat the girl he loved. Sulpicia truly trusted Gisbert to be part of Jane's future. The way he looked at her daughter lit him up. She felt there was no reason to worry about him.

"Now, turn," Sulpicia ordered as Jane twirled her dress. Jane obeyed knowing Sulpicia's only attention was on what was best for her. She wanted to tell her that she will never lose Jane. Gisbert was Jane's future; she found exactly what she needed in him. He had completed her in every way, and inspired her to be a better person. Yet, her loyalty to Sulpicia and Aro will always be there, she knew they wanted the best for her. Gisbert was the best. He treated her in a way that she needed to be treated. He showed true respect to her, made her feel like she was the queen in the highest court. The door knocked, Jane excitedly went to answer.

"Gisbert," Jane's face lit up at his sight as he came in with two bouquets of flowers.

"You look lovelier than usual," Gisbert smiled slyly. "These are for you," he then turned to Sulpicia. "And the other is for you."

"Well, thank you Gisbert." Sulpicia said charmed taking the two flowers. "I will put them both in water." Sulpicia knew he would make a fine guard member. He was so polite. "Let me take your picture before you leave." Sulpicia went to get the camera. She watched the two young loves put their arms around each other, in all of the centuries Jane has been around. This was indeed, the happiest Sulpicia has ever seen her. It seemed everything in and around her had glowed in Gisbert's presence. They were obvious meant for one another, Jane was different around Gisbert, she showed an adorable side Sulpicia never seen before.

Jane turned back, looking back at Gisbert. If she had only one thing in the world, she would wish that Gisbert could see himself around her. She liked how his body relaxed with his arms around her. It was something exciting to her, she knew he loved her. The entire surrounding him with her presence reflected his love for her, making her want to be with no one else in the world. They were meant for each other.

"Hello," Philomela entered along with Hector holding hands, Mela smiled towards Jane as the four posed for a picture. Philomela was truly a good friend to Jane. She was the kind of friend that would make sure they were happy. She was the kind of friend that showed Jane how to be a friend. She showed her how to make others laugh, and was there for Jane when she felt uncomfortable. She put Jane's feelings into the equation, and didn't let others effect her relations with Jane. They were true friends.

"You look lovely, Philomela," Sulpicia glanced towards her niece.

"Thank you, Auntie," Philomela smiled gratefully as Hector nodded in agreement. She truly admired him for what she did to his sister, Monroe.

"You, too, Hector." Sulpicia nodded as he politely nodded back. He was a very well mannered boy, raised well. This was a new territory for vampires. It must have been with the rise of animal drinkers in the immortal world. Sulpicia had a feeling with more and more covens learning to live without human blood may cause more human children to be from Hector's background. She heard the Arab sisters raised a girl from Afghanistan, but she went off and got married after she reached maturity. Nivriti, a member of Matthais's friends in India along with her black panther shape shifting mate also raised a boy, who went off to the mortal world when he became an adult. Malakia once mentioned how she kept three children with her for a couple of months until she found respectable human parents. The Hale's also mentioned that their recently found sister and her husband are adopting two children.

"Ready?" Gisbert asked as soon as the pictures were taken.

"Yes, were we going?" Jane asked excitedly.

"To a fair, I am going to try and win you something," Gisbert answered as he went to open the door for her. They left leaving Sulpicia alone. She looked at the window, of the old ancient city, how much of it has changed. This was strange, last time she was in the city, she would have never thought out of all her sisters she would be the one without a mate to do something with, and be the invites of her sisters and their mates. They certainty made her feel like the third wheel without even knowing it.

Hecate came up to her, informing her Matthias is planning on taking her out, but won't say where he was taking her because it was a surprise. She wanted to know if Sulpicia could come along. Sulpicia of course, denied the invitation.

Dragomir and Lamiae stopped by after taking Sophia out shopping for the trip to America. They said after packing their trip for the States they planned to go to the library and find stuff to do in the area they are visiting, they wanted to know if she wanted to join along with them. Then they planned to go to the art festival, followed by dancing. Sulpicia thought it sounded too much fun and denied the conversion. Simantio and Empusa also came by, saying they planned to go swimming while Agatha was out with Sophia. Monroe and Charamalos also stopped, saying they were going to the country side of Athens, where they planned to explore the fields. They also wanted to know if she wanted come along. Sulpicia of course said no, and wished them a good time.

Sulpicia read a romance novel for a few minutes, excepting it was the only passion she would most likely receive that night. When a knock came on the door as Sulpicia sensed a harsh odor. She opened it to find Aysun standing there in a gleaming bright blue dress that went a little bit past her waist. It was off the shoulder, showing a little cleavage and her dark werewolf shoulders along with a long necklace that went to her wait with her hair down and wild with a simple blue clip holding her hair back, along with a pair of light blue heels.

"Hey," She came in politely. "Do you mind taking a picture of Nikki and I, we are going clubbing."

"Sure," Sulpicia came out to the hall, to find Nikki in suite with a Baldwin hat, he looked sort of like he belonged to a mafia, but Sulpicia kept that commit to herself as the maid came up and smiled to him. Then whispered a commit about never thinking something made in the USA would be so appealing. That was one thing Sulpicia noticed, despite their species, the Hale brothers seem to attract to many human woman because of the handsomeness. Aysun giggled at that complement and went up to her husband as he kissed her on the head, before heading into their room.

Sulpicia observed their luggage perfectly packed with some gifts for the Hale brother's recently discovered sister, and her husband in America. Along with some for the couple's coven that was hosting them. She also noticed a basket of pink stuff animals, and some English children's books address to a girl name Neveah. Sulpicia could tell the Hales were thrilled to visit America. Sulpicia also notices as excited as the boys were about returning to their homeland, they had Greek passports sitting out on the side table with the name Hale-Ypokosmos. Hale for their family, Ypokosmos for their coven. They were Greek citizens, and would remain loyal to the Greek coven.

"Oh, do you mind taking it out on the balcony?" Nikki asked as Sulpicia nodded as he led his wife to the tall balcony overlooking the Athenian city line, including the parathion in the far off distance. Sulpicia snapped their picture.

"Thank you," Aysun took the camera back.

"You're welcome, are the two of you set for your trip to America?" Sulpicia asked them.

"Oh, yes we are," Aysun responded. "I can't wait to try that…what's that thing you want me to eat?"

"Corn dog," Nikki answered. "Emmett plans to take us to a baseball game, and that's what I am getting you while we are there."

"Well, go Yankees," Aysun responded to that followed by kissing her husband on the mouth, reminding Sulpicia why they had their own cottage.

"Well, have a nice time," Sulpicia sighed offering her best wishes.

"Thank you, again," Aysun said looking at the camera as Sulpicia left. She first went to pack, smiling at the pictures of their trip, visiting the town of Sparti. As well as giving the Hales and the girls a personal tour of the underground caves, Mount Olympus, and the Temple Delphi. Going to see 'Beauty and The Beast Broadway Show' with Jane, her sisters, and their daughters along with the Hale twins as well. In general, she loved the time she spent with Jane and having her daughter find a connection with her sisters and their daughters.

It had done some good for Jane, Sulpicia thought to herself packing the bright colored clothes, and hundreds of pairs of flip-flops and heals. Jane had certainly formed bonds of friendship and found some light hearted girlfriend memoires form them. She had changed for the better, she smiled more, laughed more, and truly felt the true experience that life. She packed her clothes, thought of calling Alec wondering if her instincts where right, or if it was just over worrying. He seemed so different on the phone, a lifeless tone was in his voice, and he sounded almost tired, worse than Marcus. Sulpicia sighed, and went for a walk just to see the old streets. She didn't care if she was alone.

Sulpicia walked the old streets with new buildings. She thought of Aro, she missed him very much, that was a fact. Life was hard without him, but at the same time it was hard with him. She couldn't trust Aro, Sulpicia admitted to herself she can't trust Aro. She had a hard time believing what he said, because she never knew if Aro was telling her the truth with all the lies over the centuries. Lying was just too casual for him. Yet, now I was to the point where Sulpicia couldn't even stand looking at his picture. Sulpicia came back to the hotel, and went to the room when a tap came on her shoulder. She turned instantly and her jaw dropped shocked. Aro was standing there, right behind her.

"Aro," Sulpicia gasped stunned at him standing there, away from his kingdom and his throne, everything, coming all the way to see her. He came up admittedly and kissed her, as Sulpicia felt the same familiar flame light up her body. She kissed him back feeling the same with that old familiar passion.

It was just the two of them; Sulpicia smiled taking him into their room. It was a surprise to her, her husband had took time to make an effort for her happiness for once and she wasn't going to waist this moment. She was going to hold him, and observe every minute of this moment. She missed him too much not to be with him, and this was a rare occasion that he was the one trying to romance her. It had been centuries since he was the one who want the extra length to contribute to their marriage. She observed the comforting taste of his venom form in his mouth as her hands went softly against his hard cold skin that was like home to her. This was something unexpected.

Aro wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his body. He loved her, and she was all he ever wanted. He picked her up, wanting to never let go of her. How could he ignore such that beautiful face that was the very base of him. He was,glad that there was no one but the two of them. This approach however was something unexpected, distressed had finally found relief.

They belonged together, Sulpicia was the only one he ever wanted, and even after two thousand years they still belong to one another. They were still depended on each other. Sulpicia and Aro were still in love after thousands of years, and knew immortality was impossible to function without the other.

~X~

"You put me through hell," Aro finally spoke afterwards, still next to her. He seemed offended in his tone.

"Oh," Sulpicia stared back, wondering if he knew what she was suffering. "And you don't think you have?"

"You have the most confusing mind, Sulpicia," Aro shook his head. "I swear as much as I love touching you, and don't doubt that, I would rather touch you then anybody else despite the headache it can cause me sometimes."

"In what way?" Sulpicia asked.

"When I read your thoughts, I also get very lost. You are the only vampire who I most likely have to ask to explain some of your reasoning, because even reading your past thoughts confuse me. One in particular hurt me, I've seen you every day for nearly three thousand years, and you dare think that I wouldn't notice if you're gone."

"Well, do you blame me for wondering?" Sulpicia reacted. "How many days have gone by were we hardly glanced at each other."

"Well, I've been…." Aro dozed off. "I'm sorry, alright, I will admit it, I forgot how important you are in my life. That was odd, considering the reaction when I first saw you."

"Being speechless, asking if I was a nymph?" Sulpicia blinked as Aro smiled back and kissed her palm.

"Things will be different, after these last couple months, I don't want to do that again, you are coming back with me Sulpicia. We are meant to be together, I need you. It was like a drought for me, humans are annoyed with the rain until its gone. It was like that for me. I took advantage, thinking you were going to be there so I didn't have to worry about it," Aro admitted. "I am willing to work with you more, and try harder."

"I need you too," Sulpicia admitted. "We have lived such a long life, and saw so much. There is still more I want to see Aro, more I want to do, but one can't do it alone. I can't live in lies though, Aro. I can't live without trust, I need to trust you, Aro. You need to show me, that I can trust you. What makes you think that you have to lie to me? I won't ever stop loving you, you can tell me anything and I will still be here. It hurts that you don't see that."

"I see that," Aro said quickly.

"Then why do you find it necessary to lie to me?" Sulpicia asked. "What have you done to think that you are unworthy of my trust?"

Aro was silent for a long moment. "What can I do for you to come back?"

"Make this marriage work, make it a priority for you," Sulpicia answered staring straight in his eyes. "Most important, no more lies, you can trust me. You have no reason to lie to me."

"I promise. No lies." Aro nodded. "Why did it take you this long to say this? You're a Spartan woman, you grew up learning to be vocal…don't let me brush you off, you don't deserve that and I don't deserve living in decent thinking you are happy when you're not."

"I promise," Sulpicia then kissed him again. She then got up suddenly. "You know what, let's do something, we are in Athens after all."

"Sure," Aro agreed. "I don't mind walking down these old streets with you."

"Maybe a crazy butcher will try to chase us again," Sulpicia joked as they got up, and got dressed quickly to just walk through the old streets of Athens, looking forward to enjoying each other's company. Something they had not done for such a long time. They were both surprised how reliving it was for them, walking with each other, enjoying each other, begin with each other.

"What is that smell," Aro said as they came into the hallway, as a stench rose it was as if rotten meat was being mixed with sweet flowers."Is one of them here?"

"Yes, it must be Alexander," Sulpicia pin pointed considering the scent of a vampire was with the odor. "He's the one who did the finances for the modernization of the island."

"Oh, that can't be." Aro went straight to the room and walked in without knocking to see Alexander and Bezya jump instantly, with both of them barefoot. Alexander sat up shirtless, quickly putting on his pants while at the same time using his large muscular body to block Beyza as she quickly put on Alexander's shirt, along with a pair of jeans she got out of a suitcase. Sulpicia looked over and saw the short yellow silk evening gown off to the side. They must have returned from the soccer game early.

"May we help you," Alexander asked not surprised to see Aro barging in, as Beyza came by her husband holding his hand with her hair in disarray while staring at Aro showing her frustration for such lack of respect.

"You, boy," Aro demanded. "You're the one who arranged the finances for this project."

"Yes," Alexander answered. "I have been handling the finances for my coven for the last sixty-four years."

"He has made them very wealthy," Beyza interrupted. "They have not only become finically independent from you, but prosperous as well. He has made wise investments, and not once did we have to take out a loan. He does their taxes, each time with a return, and he has also given loans to other animal drinking covens willing to settle. Each time they returned with interest paid. We have never been in debt or bankrupt, but we are able to afford many luxuries and give to many humans in need."

"You are aware the Volturi have contributed a portion to this project," Aro snapped.

"That is why we are leaving tomorrow," Beyza informed.

"I have calculated the cost, and gave Fred a fair budget using your contribution," Alexander explained. "I went through the prices he gave me, and communicated with him on the funding. I worked your donations into it, along with the money I had aside in another account for whenever Hecate decided to modernize."

"You created the budget for this project; they let you be the one who settled the finances." Aro question rising an eyebrow. "Then I definitely want to check it through." He said as if he was almost laughing at the idea that his sisters would let such a creature do an important task.

"It is right here," Alexander sighed pulling out an envelope that had 'Fred Harof' written on it.

"Aro, come on, let's go," Sulpicia spoke embarrassed.

"Don't worry, he cares for the Greek coven very much," Alexander recited, it seemed he was use to this happening. "He just wants to make sure everything is right."

"And we don't know what mistakes it would make," Aro joked as he went through the papers four or five times.

"I don't do any of the paper work during the days before a full moon," Alexander explained. "Do to my mind setting not being in the right frame for work."

"He uses the skills he had learned well from his father," Beyza brought up. "He had to take over and do his father's banking works in his youth do to father's mental condition. His family suffered greatly because of the acts of a man who thought he was above them and had the right to take advantage, causing them pain. It caused him to grow up early, and learn the banking work to take over when his father was unable to."

"It actually did well," Aro smiled surprised ignoring that comment. "Good job, boy. Come on, Sulpicia, let's go I suppose I earn my sisters a visit." Aro rushed her. "It was nice meeting you…."

"Beyza," Sulpicia answered as Beyza shook her hand and they left without saying another word to them.

"I need to wash my hands considering what she has touched," Aro whispered as he and Sulipica went down to the lobby.

"Come on, let's go," Sulpicia then lead him into the down stairs lobby Hecate came racing up to them followed by Mathias who just smiled politely behind his wife.

"Oh, Aro, so good to see you again, little brother," She smiled as they embraced. "I would like you to meet my husband, Mathias." She introduced them.

"So, you are the one that caused them to move away from their natural instincts," Aro asked casually.

"Of drinking blood," Matthias asked. "That is what we do; there are no instincts to tell us what kind."

"You are someone special," Aro shook his hand and went passed them.

"Aro," Empusa chimed to him walking catlike to him. "You came back for her, how romantic."

"It's nice to see you here," Simanito went to shake his hand.

"Agatha, look whose here," Empusa called as her and Sophia came in with tons of bags.

"Uncle Aro," Agatha beamed. "Nice to finally see you again."

"Your Aro," Sophia beamed as Lamiae and Dragomir came in from behind them breathless with shock.

"Oh, Aro, so good to see you again, little brother," She smiled as they embraced. "I would like you to meet my husband, Mathias." She introduced them.

"So, you are the one that caused them to move away from their natural instincts," Aro asked casually.

"Of drinking blood," Matthias asked. "That is what we do; there is no instincts to tell us what kind."

"You are someone special," Aro shook his hand and went passed them.

"Aro," Empusa chimed to him walking catlike to him. "You came back, how romantic."

"It's nice to see you here," Simanito went to shake his hand.

"Agatha, look whose here," Empusa called as her and Sophia came in with tons of bags.

"Uncle Aro," Agatha beamed. "Nice to finally see you again."

"Your Aro," Sophia beamed as Lamiae and Dragomir came in from behind them breathless with shock.

"Aro," Lamiae came up instantly and hugged him. "So nice to see my little brother had grown a little wiser by surprising his wife, even without my advice."

"Not like I ever had to ask for it," Aro responded to his old sister.

"Dragomir," Aro spoke greeting him.

"Aro," Dragomir responded.

"So you must be the girl that can make it rain?" Aro came up to his niece.

"Yes, I plan to make sure the weather for Seattle tomorrow is right," Sophia answered.

"It is nice to meet you, perhaps you can come to Volterra sometime," Aro suggested. "The Cullens will be good to you, I am sure of it. Not to mention, I sent one of the guard is there."

"You sent one of your guard members?" Lamiae asked, touched.

"Yes," Aro answered. "Felix, he will protect you from any dangers of North America."

"He's the one you created that one night?" Hecate asked, wishing Didyme was here to enjoy this moment.

"Yes, which is why he will protect you," Aro informed.

"Well, it was very nice to send a guard to protect them," Matthias nodded. "Considering all those wars, and the threat some see in the Hales."

"We are very excited about going, have many things planned," Dragomir went on looking up from his Greek-English book. "Thanks to learn how to use the internet."

"The Quileute Indians who live nearby will have a cloudless, but rainless day for their art festival in July," Sophia informed excitedly as Monroe and Charamaos came in wet.

"Aro," Monroe called as Aro stopped.

"Am I hearing that voice out loud?" Aro said turning to see his youngest sister wet hair with another vampire he never seen before.

"Aro," Monroe went up to hug him. "Oh, I missed you so much, I want you to meet my mate Charamaos."

"I heard many positive things about you from her," Charamaos shook his hand. "Please to finally meet you."

"I am glad someone made my sister's dream come true," He said shaking his hand. "Where is Hector and Philomela?"

"They should be coming in any minute, with your daughter…and someone else I might add," Hecate said happily giving him an anxious smile, clearly overjoyed that her brother was here. It was a few short moments, Hector and Philomela came in shocked to see the large gathering of vampires in the hotel lobby.

"There they are," Sulpicia spotted them coming in. "Hector, Philomela, this is my husband, your uncle, Aro." Sulpicia introduced proudly. The two both shook his hand politely as the entire coven gathered around them. "Philomela is Hecate's creation, and daughter. Hector was the one raised by Monroe and Charamaos."

"It was a good thing they were the ones who found you," Aro pointed out. "It is lovely to finally meet both my eldest and youngest sisters' creations."

"Where is Jane?" Sulpicia asked her younger niece.

"She went with Gisbert," Philomela answered. "So they can be alone."

"Good," She turned quickly back to her sisters. "We are going to go out for awhile."

"Alright, we will catch her later," They smiled as Sulpicia left with her husband. They walked through the dark early hours of morning, with only the lamplight to guide them. They did nothing but talk along the way, they talk things out each willing to make adjustments and approve their lives together. They made their way to the ruins of the Agora, reminiscing through that first decade. They clearly were meant for one another, both had a miserable time without the other.

It was as they walked the old grounds, they heard stones cluttering against one another. It was then they spotted a couple making out from the old stone ruins of where they had so many memoires they were fond of, the place that was like the honeymoon of their immortal life. The couple was kissing immensely with each other, with their arms wrapped around one another and their lips locked going out it at a fast rate. The girl took off her jacket as the boy started pressing his lips against his neck.

"You think they can get a room," Sulpicia said as she led Aro away. He stopped pausing staring at the couple. The female, seemed to be enjoying every second of the attention. She took off her mate's jacket, as his hands covered her. It was an obvious couple, they were so soft and sweet with one another, yet strong and steady. They heard her say that his kisses where like sugar is to humans. He said she was like shade one a sunny day. It was when she pulled her hair back revealing the original vampire bite Aro interrupted.

"Jane!" Aro shouted instantly as her and Gisbert jumped and looked forward.

"Aro," Jane said shocked as her and Gisbert came by her side.

"Who's your friend?" Aro asked with a little shock in his voice.

"This is Gisbert, master," Jane answered. "He is my friend, the one I wrote to you about." She stared at him, in a way that made the others feel inadequate. "The one that's so powerful, strong, handsome, kind, charming, intelligent, understanding, humorous, wise-"

"We get it," Aro hissed interrupting.

"Nice to meet you," Gisbert offered his hand.

"May I?" Aro asked.

"Sure," Gisbert said cheerfully as Aro took his hand and read his thoughts. He was the one who could take on a girl like Jane, he understood her. He had the light hearted humor to match her hard strength. He had the power to relax others, she had the power to cause pain. He gave the illusion of water, she gave the illusion of fire. Aro would surly see how they fit together like a puzzle.

"Interesting thoughts you had about my daughter," Aro said for a short moment it seemed his eyes were about to come out of his head. "But quiet normal for a male who is physically and mentally sixteen, I suppose."

"Oh, well, she's gorgeous," Gisbert put her arm around Jane. Then he read his thoughts, it seemed he was greatly disturbed by something. He seemed almost scared as he read Gisbert's mind's past.

"Jane," Aro paused letting Gisbert's hand. "Can I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure," Jane answered then kissed Gisbert on the cheek and left.

"What feelings do you have for him?" Aro demanded. "I've never seen you behave in such a manner."

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"You're acting as if there is no other responsibility than him," Aro gasped. "When he's around, you act as if he is your only duty."

"And he does the same," Jane said casually. "I never thought I could be so happy being a vampire, but his very presence makes me feel more powerful and it seems his very life has become such an importance to me. I love him, he's my mate. I never thought I would say that, but he is, and he is all that matters to me. He's my mate. He's my future, and the only one I love."

"More than your coven?" Aro asked. "Him or the Volturi."

"Don't make me chose," Jane sniffed. "That's impossible for vampires to do, and if he can't be in the Volturi, then I can't." She spoke her words like poison to Aro, it was words of fear he didn't want to hear. It was too much to bare, the number of covens that would take advantage if her or her brother left. "He will be with me, standing by my side and I will be by his side whether we are wearing black uniforms or not."

"I can arrange that," Aro said slyly. "His mother and creator was a succubus, they are a very well known legend, perhaps it's time we punish the source. His stepfather made a scene at a wedding two hundred years ago, he stole the bride, after calling out her poor parents, making a scene before the ceremony that caused the girl's mother and father to become so traumatized they were put in an asylum for life. His stepsister killed a very important Polish count during her newborn year. Their former coven, well, Marcus will have some words with the leader and his coven I am sure of it. His new brother-in-law is a vampire that has been fearful of us for centuries. It is very important we questioned why and I am sure once the others receive justice, a suicide request will be in order from him. Then maybe, Gisbert will be yours…you see my point, Jane."

"I see, master," Jane turned away not even wanting to face Aro.

"Good," Aro walked back, to have Gisbert come over a few minutes later. He came up happily to see her again, but then stopped, to see her unsettled greatly by something.

"Jane, what's wrong." Gisbert asked defensively.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered. "Please don't take it the wrong way, you are the last thing I expected, and the way I feel about you is something I never thought would come in my life. I can't be with you."

"Why not?" Gisbert asked suddenly.

"Aro will kill you if you I leave his coven and you won't be happy in Volterra." Jane explained as Gisbert came and held her.

"But for tonight, I want you to be mine. Please, understand though, I love you, and you made me see the world for a whole new way. I thank you for that, but I love you too much to put you and your coven in any danger just so we can be a pair. So for tonight, you will be mine. Then you will be free." Jane went to his arms, wanting to be close to him as possible.

"I can't be free from you; there is nothing to be free of." Gisbert responded to her. He didn't want to let this moment go. He wanted her in his arms where she belonged, forever. He kissed her, as she let herself go, and felt her hands going against his skin. He wanted her all to himself, like she was at this moment.

"Please, just honor my wishes. Tomorrow, I am going back to Italy, don't go after me, and don't miss me," Jane then kissed him. "For the night, I am yours. You are the last thing I ever expected, and I am the last thing you need. So just for this moment, you are mine and I am yours."

"I want you," Gisbert said. "You have me under such a deep spell, the way I feel about you is something I never thought I could feel. If that is what you want, I will be with you. I will accept that there is no future for us, but I don't care about that. As long as I have you for this short moment, will be better than not having you at all." Gisbert shook his head. "Let me say, I am the only one who will be in pain when you don't look at me." Jane then turned and kissed him, knowing this one time would be better than never feeling his touch at all.

~X~

"Be sure to call us the minute you land on the portable phone," Hecate reminded them again as Sulpicia looked at the time.

"I am sure wherever she is, she's safe," Nikki assured them.

"You are in good hands," Aro informed Lamiae. "I trust this coven leader."

"It just seems so strange leaving Greece, going to the new world after hearing so many stories about the vampires there," Aysun sighed still unsure.

"Don't worry, _sevgilim,_ we've been there before," Nikki comforted his wife. "Not to mention Aro sent one of his creations over to look after us."

"That was very kind," Empusa smiled gratefully to Aro. "I suppose it was only natural of the Volturi when members of their sister coven are heading to such a war torn place. Just remember you are going as Greek citizens, no matter what, you are part of the Greek coven now," Empusa reminded casually.

"That is very important you three remember, especially when you come across other vampires, you are of the Greek coven is connected to the Volturi," Aro stressed as the four Hales nodded. "Keep your symbols with you at all times."

"Well, I guess she doesn't want to…." Dragomir stopped looking up from his watch to see Jane bursting through the airport and instantly hugging Sophia with a glow on her face, something they never seen before. She was radiating, despite no change in her body, something about her said she was no longer a child.

"You have a safe trip, you hear me," Jane kissed her friend on the cheek. "I got this for you, to take with you."

"A watch?" Sophia questioned.

"It adjust with the time, I put purple diamonds your favorite color. Figured if you're going to the United States best to arrive in style." They both giggled at that at that as she turned to face the Hales who had their luggage ready to go. "I'll give you a ring on your cell while I'm there. Don't let any of those shape-shifters fall in love with you, now, do you hear me girly?"

"I won't," Sophia thanked her they then exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"Tell your sister and her coven that the Volturi send their best regards," She said to them. "Keep in touch with her afterwards, siblings are very important and are there when they need you the most, even if they won't admit to it." They all nodded in agreement. "That is why we must be loyal, no matter what the circumstances." She looked towards Beyza and Aysun. "Some of us needed to be reminded of that. I would like to thank you, for teaching me so much. I hope others will take the time to learn from you what I have." Jane knew that what she had learned from the twins, would make her a better guard member by simply being more understanding.

"Uncle Dragomir," Jane called.

"Yes, dear," He responded.

"I would like to thank you, for being understanding," She stuttered as Aro gave his brother-in-law a puzzled expression on his face, wondering how Dragomir could relate to any of Jane's problems.

"Your welcome, Jane," Dragomir chuckled looking towards Aro, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Love you, Jane," Lamiae hugged her.

"Final boarding call for Seattle, USA," A voice boomed through the air port.

"We have to get going, they are expecting us," Alexander rushed them. They said their last goodbyes and left for their flight to Seattle.

"Time for us to go to catch our flight back as well," Aro said as Jane noticed her suitcase was already packed.

"Where's Gisbert?" Philomela asked.

"He left already," Jane said quickly as Hector gave her a worried stare. "Keep in touch with me, will you?"

"Yes, of course you're my best friend." Philomela answered hugging her. It was now time to leave.

"I suppose we should catch our flight," Aro suggested as they nodded saying their last goodbyes and left. Jane stood between Agatha and Philomela for the longest time, sharing one last moment of kindred friendship. She said goodbye to her aunts and uncles then boarded the plan.

Jane sat for a moment, feeling extremely relaxed, like floating in water. She felt so at peace, and calm causing her to turn to see Gisbert at the edge of the air field behind the fence watching her board. The plan took off, Jane pressed her hand against the window, as her eyes peered down. They could never be together; she was letting him go for his sake. She didn't want his family slaughtered for them to be together. She was being completely selfless for the first time in her immortal life. She knew he wasn't going to go after it. Simply because he asked him not to, he respected her too much to go against her, and she loved him too much to cause any threat to his peaceful lifestyle. He watched alone as the flight took off, leaving Jane content. Someone had loved her that much and she loved him enough to let him go. They were going to write of course, but they both understood why they couldn't be together. They were still mates, but they each had their own coven.

~X~

They then came to the airport, Alec was there waiting for them. Jane ran up, still feeling happier than she ever felt before as she approached her brother. He seemed exhausted, as if all source of comfort had been drain. She had never seen him so miserable. It was as if it was upsetting to go on, he was hurting, Jane could tell in an instant she was hurting. The happiness of finding love ended with seeing this emptiness with her brother. He was alone, and in deep pain.

"Alec?" Jane came up. "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong?" Sulpicia asked right away.

"Nothing, just happy to see my sister," Alec said promptly, not even looking at Aro. He didn't seem happy at all, it was as if he was incapable of producing any joy. "Glad to see your back, Sulpicia. Jane, I will help you with your luggage." He continued to ignore Aro, as he went to the baggage claim to help Jane.

Jane could tell there was something inside him, he was forced to smile. It was as if living itself was a burden, he was lost in his thoughts. He seemed to be living a hopeless existence, Jane could see it, he was hurting. They walked from the airport to Volterra. Jane wanted to talk to her brother, like he use to, but he barely responded. He seemed off in his own world, when Jane talked about Gisbert she was surprised by his reaction. He seemed disappointed that she chose not to hold onto that love, he was in even more pain when she talked about not being with him. He seemed to want to say something about her choosing to let him go, but he went silent. Jane, however, knew she made the right choice. The thoughts of Gisbert returning home on a stolen motorcycle with his hair in the wind, free form this tower life was enough for her. Gisbert was free, his family was safe, and he didn't have to serve to those who looked down apon him. She returned for her brother, but something was different between them. The connection they had dimmed, it was like they no longer completed each other. They were no longer half of a whole.

"Aro," Sulpicia started coming up to him. "We are missing one thing."

"What, I will find a way to do anything," Aro said straightly, stressing it in his voice.

"I want my eldest son back," Sulpicia answered simply.


	34. Sam: The Deal

**SAM: The Deal**

**Note: I know I said I wasn't using the guide in this story, but I thought Alistair's story in SM's cannon was more compatible with Ilona**

Chongde and Holly took Sam to a town called Alba Lulia and hosted him at the Hotel Apuseni, it was where he greeted by the owner and her dogs as she lead him, Chongde and Holly up to a room. As soon as Sam settled, he looked up at the Hotel Concordia and called Emily. She wasn't in, so he agreed to go with Chongde and eat whatever he brought him, he notice Holly wasn't eating. She was also being rather bitchy, but he figured it was because she didn't like Chongde giving him so much attention. "Sam," Emily answered finally glad to speak with her fiancé. "Where are you?"

"I am in Alba Lulia with a vampire I met on my way to Hondorus, Paul had it wrong. Pricilla is at Barnmy castlie."

"Tell her not to go out tonight," Chongde said instantly as Holly came out in cheep clothing.

"Yes, it's very important she stays away from the woods," Holly said sadly and left.

"Don't go out tonight," Sam said quickly. "So how is your trip going?"

"Well it would be better with you," Emily sighed. "Today I went to the Teleki library. Let me tell you it is the hugest library I have ever seen. I stopped on my way to the made Ethnographic Folk Art Museum. That is where I met these girls, who realized I was Native American. They were very polite in saying they never seen someone of the indigenous population from the Americas and were curious. I told them about the Makah's art, and we then got into a discussion comparing Romanian folk art to Native American folk art. They then invited me to go shopping in a place called Concurd. The pottery and fabric is just beautiful. Got at least a hundred things under fifty. Now, I am going to a violin concert at a place called Reghin. I got a dress for it and everything. So how is your trip going?"

"Went looking for Pricilla?" Sam answered not wanting to tell her how he had was out numbered, ran into the Volturi, had his car broke down, he almost got killed, twice, forced to hitchhike, got robbed, and showed up at the wrong place. "My trip hasn't been that easy either. I met this vampire, an animal drinker like the Cullens. He is going to take me to Pricilla."

"Good," Emily sighed. "So where are we going to meet?"

"I will make plans with you afterwards," Sam explained still determined that three are heading back with them. "I am glad you are having a good time."

"Thank you, and thank you for taking me," Emily smiled. "Love you dear."

"Love you too," Sam sighed and hung-up.

"You know, most men spend their best years in the arms of a woman other than his wife," Chongde spoke. "You should have called that woman first."

"I'm not calling her," Sam said shocked that he knew about Leah.

"So you made time to call the woman who is the love of your life, but you won't call the woman who gave you life?" Chongde lectured him.

"I was going to call my mother," Sam rebutted. "Eventually…I'm calling her now. Let me explain to you about shapeshifters we have this thing called imprinting when we see that one our life revolves around them."

"So I guess we are all imprinted at birth," Chongde assumed.

"Well no," Sam felt a little guilty, he then realized what he was applying. He picked up his cell phone and called his mother.

"Sam," Allison answered. "Finally, how is Romania?"

"It is fine, the company keeps me busy," Sam answered quickly, not wanting to reveal too much.

"What exactly are you doing on this internship? And why aren't you giving me too many details?" Allison asked. "You aren't giving any of us details, I was talking with Old Quail the other day and he was asking me where you were? Why is this so secretive? You are my son, what secret is so big you can't tell your own mother? Why can't I tell too many people? Have you even worked out the details, such as food, clothes, money, language, housing and other necessities before going to another country? Another thing, why haven't you been answering my calls? I am your mother, I deserve better than this…"

"That will come later," Sam answered calming his mother's sharp voice. Even after becoming a wolf, she seemed to have a way of speaking that still could cause the biggest stress.

"Well, I'm glad you called, I have to speak with you about a couple of things," She explained. "I have several things to discuss with you, most of the news would be better speaking in person, but since that isn't possible. I will tell you over the phone. So don't hang up on me." Allison then went into a kinder tone. "I am going on a date tonight, Sam, with someone I've been going out for awhile. I want him to be my boyfriend."

"Who is this punk?" Sam asked shaking his head not sure what to think.

"You are fully grown," Allison responded. "I can have a life now, and I certainly don't need your permission to go out, especially with this one."

"What you couldn't have a life before?" Sam asked.

"After your father left, I started to date again. Your grandmother and your uncle even had a few men picked out for me, ones who could be potential step fathers, which was my main focus. You however, would wreck havoc on any men I brought home," She explained calmly.

"Like when?" Sam asked.

"When you were seven, you ran the hose on the lawn…in the winter. The poor man had to go to the hospital, when you were ten, I brought home a gentleman practically, you told me he hated kids."

"He did," Sam defended.

"He was a pediatrician with two of his own," Allison smirked off. "The last straw was when you were fourteen, and I went out with your math teacher. You started failing in his class on his purpose. Then told the guidance councilor he is a distraction because he was dating me. So I decided right there, no more dating. My son was my first priority, and I like always your needs came first. That is what a good parent does. They put the child first, speaking of which child services is trying to contact you."

"About what?" Sam asked as Allison took a heavy breath.

"I really didn't want to tell you this over the phone, but I have no choice. It appears Josh fathered more children after he …left us. To make it short you have a little half-sister, named Natalie," Allison explained.

Sam already knew that fact as embarrassing as that was for him to find out. Nothing could be more humiliating than a guys ex-girlfriend's little brother's imprint showing up at a council meeting for the first time. Then hearing her announce she only met her Quileute father once, Joshua Uley. Sam's mind was blank when she mentions having the same biological father. Then the shrill when she said that she had to go home to meet her sister's curfew and left with him wondering if he could have more sisters.

Then trying to find out if what Natalie said was true. Making Sam have to go to the Clearwater house. However, Leah was surprisingly cooperative and had no problem providing him with a hair sample. She was cold as normal, but actually supported him in finding out if Natalie was his sister. She even warned him that it could be anybody, by explaining Natalie had three half-sisters all with different fathers. She even theorized that it might have been someone Sharon thought of when the girl was born. When the test came back positive, he went to the girls' 'house' to tell her in person. That was when he met Natalie's other sisters, Heather and Kelly. They weren't surprised by the news, but Heather was offensive. She showed up with the baby staying with them and politely informed him that didn't matter, Natalie wasn't leaving her sisters. She practically threw him out of the house acting as if he was out to get them. Kelly, then gave him a look as if she could punch him. Since then, he has made no attempts to know his sister. He didn't have any older protective brother instincts of the sort. She was just a child of the union of his "father" and some white-trash junkie.

"Really?" Sam pretended to be surprised. "What does that have to does that have to do with social services calling me?"

"Well, the state ruled her mother unfit and they are going to officially terminate her parental rights," Allison explained. "According to customs, her closest adult relative is appointed guardian."

"And…" Sam continued.

"That's you," Allison said straight out. "Now, you are young, I understand if you don't want to take the responsibilities of raising a teenage girl, so I have no problem taking her in for a couple of years."

"Why should you be stuck with Josh's love child?" Sam blurted out.

"Alright, then you are most certainly not being her legal guardian," Allison rolled her eyes. "This isn't about my well being or your well being, this is about Natalie, your little sister. I'm not going to let some innocent girl go into the system. She does have older half-sisters that Sharon had with other men. One of them turns eighteen next month and requested custody. I doubt any judge in their right mind will allow that. I think you would be better than Heather personally. Considering Natalie is a member of the Quileute tribe, therefore she should be raised by the Quileute people. She has a younger half-sister, Kelly who was just recently informed that she is related to one of the Cullens by law, according to some papers that came in from France. That just came out though and there is no proof to prove it. At least consider it, I will understand fully if you choose not to, after all you're young and engaged. We need to find something for her though."

"I will think about it," Sam agreed. "Can I have her number?"

"Of course," Allison then spoke a list of numbers.

"Now, who are you going out with?" Sam demanded to know.

"Billy Black, we actually have been seeing each other for quite some time. I asked him to be my New Years Eve date, and he agreed to go with me. He cancelled his normal plans of hanging out with Charlie Swan, and was looking for something to do. I was thrilled to go with him. We've been dating ever since, now he is taking me to meet his friend Charlie in Forks. I am really excited about going. I warned him you don't like me dating. He said he will help you find a way to accept it," Allison explained as Sam smiled.

"He did, didn't he?" Sam looked at the window; he'd been trying to find ways for the elders to approve of the pack employing a vampire to work for them. It was hard enough trying to explain how this vampire's gift would help wolves out of phasing. The fact that the head elder was dating his mother may just make things run a little smoother. "Alright, have a good time."

"What?" Allison asked shocked.

"You sound happy. You deserve that, have a good time with him," Sam spoke relived.

"I will. Promise to call Natalie, I didn't tell her about you when I met her at her mother's hearing, she is being charged with assaulting her other daughter. Bill and I just introduced ourselves. She is really sweet," Allison explained.

"I can't wait to meet her," Sam said casually. "I'll call."

"It is a full moon. We are going to be here all night waiting for Holly," Chongde informed. "An older brother should protect younger sister. It is his duty to his family."

Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed the number his mother gave him.

"What do you want?" A rude voice answered. It sounded like her younger half-sister.

"Hello, this is Sam Uley, is Natalie there?" Sam said politely.

"She's out. I can give you her cell," The voice responded as Sam wrote down another phone. It was Leah's old cell phone number. Sam called it.

"Hello, who is this?" Her voice answered.

"Natalie, this is Sam," He spoke nervously.

"Sam, as in my half- brother Sam," Natalie asked having a hard time recognizing his phone voice.

"Yes," Sam answered her.

"Oh," He could tell by the sound of her voice she was surprised he called. Normally, when she did come down to the reservation it was with the Clearwaters, the elders secretly joked she was Sue's third child considering she paid for everything. She didn't know much about her Native American heritage. Sam never really even talked to her, not even at the councils which met monthly. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine, how are you?" Sam asked realizing this may be a short conversion.

"Good," She answered awkwardly. He knew she was wondering why he was calling her.

"Schools out, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it was out a couple weeks ago," She answered slowly. "It is mid-June."

"Did you get good grades?" He asked, trying to sound concerned. He minus well asked her if she was enjoying the weather.

"Yes, I normally do," She answered offended.

"Good," Sam then spoke up. "Are you free next week?"

"Well, I have to look at my schedule and see, why?" She asked.

"I would like to take you out for lunch or something, get to know you a bit better." Sam explained. "I'll treat."

"Alright, do want to double date or something?" Natalie asked unsure, thinking of Seth. That was the only wolf she spoke to, Rachel normally had a conversion or two with Jacob when she came to pack events with Paul. Yet, Sam and Natalie just nodded and continued with their imprinter or imprinted. They didn't grow up together, he can't state a single fact about her except they had the same sperm donor; it was nothing more than that. Sam wanted to be there for his family, unlike his father, he should start with his half-sister.

"No, Seth's not invited, nether is Emily," Sam answered straightly. Emily has been suggesting he had alone time with his sister, Seth still spent time with Leah away from Natalie, and he has seen Rachel and Jacob in cafes without Paul or Reneesmee."They'll understand, I'm your brother, I want to get to know you better."

"Oh," Natalie seemed a little eased, seeing that his intentions were good. Unlike her half-sisters, she let her guard down a bit. "Well, that sounds nice. Sure, I can arrange that, I'm staying with Clearwaters temporally until Heather is out of the hospital, then we are moving in with a local foster family in Forks. It will only be until we get a place of our own. Would Sue and Leah be comfortable with you coming to visit me?"

"You're my sister, I have a right to be concerned for your well being and I have a right to spend time with you." Sam spoke strongly. "I doubt they would mind, if they do, they will have to deal with it."

"Okay," Natalie said biting her lips. "I will find a date, and call you back."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Sam asked quickly.

"You too," She said they both hung up at the same time. Sam looked over, his new friend was silently reading. He was waiting for Chongde to suggest calling someone else he should call, his aunt, his cousin,….anyone. The man just sat there and read.

"Do you mind if I listen to music?" Chongde asked.

"No," Sam answered. "Where is Holly?"

"It is a Full Moon, she will be away tonight, let me play my music," Chongde then put on soft oriental music, as Sam laid on the hotel bed. It seemed so strange, the vampire's scent began to disappear, instead of that tense feeling he had around vampires. The soft voices of the music he played seemed to ease him by listing to it. Sam felt his body become heavy as the woman's voice sung soft in an unknown language. It caused his eye lids to become heavy. Soon he forgot the worries, and duties he had just by listening to the music. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up quickly, to find blankets covering him. He didn't remember putting it on, but he was glad it was, it was very comfortable. Sam then looked over, it was nine o'clock. He had slept for twelve hours straight; he actually went a full night without waking up once. He hadn't done that since he became a wolf, he actually slept the full night. He looked over, to see Chongde who appeared to be mediating when the door cracked open and Holly entered.

"Oh, you're already awake," She smiled, with her wet hair as Chongde remained deep in meditation.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked.

"He mediates at night in order to find strength to resist human blood during the day," Holly explained, as Chongde did a little bow and made their way to them.

"I am going to get you two some breakfast, while Sam showers." He then looked towards Holly. "You had a long night, after I get you something to eat, you will rest and I will show Sam to the Romanian coven."

"Thank you," Holly called as Chongde left.

"You need some towels," Holly said handing him towels. "I got shampoo and conditioner you can borrow, and hotel gave us some free soap. Oh, got a spear lathe. Don't use the hot water." Sam stood up and left, as Holly sat down on his bed. He couldn't help but feel a bit odd; they were treating him rather nice. After he showered, he came back to see Chongde with some sort of egg and bacon casserole, pancakes, this strange minced sausage and several kinds of pastries. "Eat, and I will take you to the Romanian coven, you have a duty to serve one there." He said as Holly poured some coffee. "You might want to take some to go, it's going to be a long day." Sam listened to him. He ate until he was full. Then he called Emily, agreed to meet her at the place they planned when they first arrive in Romania. She also agreed to get him some new clothes.

"Good luck finding her," Holly called as he left with Chongde.

"You're not coming," Sam asked, as Holly shot him a tiring glare.

"You're kidding me, right? I've been running around all night, I'm beyond beat," Holly yawn lying down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was gone. The two left quietly, Chongde grabbed Sam's arm and lead him from the hotel where she bid the owner. He then took Sam through the high mountains leading him through the midmorning mist as it cleared in the bright blue sky. He lead him thorough the tall pine trees of the wilderness at a fast speed. This truly was a hidden coven; they went deep in the wilderness following secret paths that was clearly made for immortals traveling through Europe. Sam kept up with him, not wanting to transform, Chongde was gracious and slowed down for him as Sam soon picked up on the new vampire scent.

"This is where they are now, knock on the door, and be respectful," Chongde warned. "This is where we will part my good friend." Chongde left, Sam went in alone.

It seemed to be empty, the tourist must be out due to the rain. Sam walked in, following the scent of their venom, despite the pain it caused him. He followed it until he saw two strange women. One of them was beautiful with long flowing blond hair in a braid, the other had really nothing spectacular about her, just another blood sucker with snow white hair, and a smooth face. They stood up instantly recognizing his scent.

"May we help you?" The white hair woman asked.

"Yes, I am here to see the vampire matchmaker," Sam explained as the two stared at each other.

"What business do you have with her?" He heard a voice behind him; Sam turned recognizing the two Dracula from a couple months back. Jacob was right they were creepy, now he wished that he would have stayed in the pack. Jacob would of bought back Pricilla for sure. There was an argument in their language; it was between the black hair man, and the blond hair women with the white hair couple. Sam had a feeling they were debating on killing him or trusting him.

Finally, a younger vampire came down with dark raven curls pulled back covered in a traditional woolen scarf. She wore a white chemise with red hemp that went up her sleeves and through her shirt along with a narrow fabric belt that went to her ankles. She had two brightly colored aprons, one in the back one in the front covering her chemise. Her feet were covered in what appeared to be woolen slippers. Making her stand to be no more than five feet, barley going past his waist. She had pure white skin with an innocent child-like face with bright shining gold eyes being the most noticeable feature. Paul is going to have a lot of explaining to do; he said his reasoning for not making the offer was because she killed humans, when her eyes clearly showed she used animals for her blood source. She walked in confident, head staring straight forward, her eyes strong, and her shoulders stiff as Paul described. Reminding Sam of how the Volturi guard approached the Cullens, with confidence as if they owned them. Sam wondered where did she learn such a well practiced walk, Paul describe it the same way. She asked the white hair woman a question in what seemed to be in some form of Hungarian.

"You haven't broken any rules, but I still don't trust you," She hissed making Sam feel like he was in elementary school. She had the aroma of a school moron.

She continued speaking in her language as she looked towards the two men. One of them finally let out a sniff, as they shouted at her. It seemed they were shaming her. She didn't let her head down, it seemed whatever they were shaming her for; she held no regret. She spoke, trying to convince them. Finally, they looked towards Sam. "Do you wish to harm her, American?" the gray hair man asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"What business do you have with her?" the other asked. The girl said something to them in her language, that caused a bit of an uproar she responded with a shrugged saying something else. Finally, she spoke towards him. "Jojjon velem," She spoke then walked away, and turned back towards Sam. "Vino cu mine, acum," She said in a demanding voice as she turned her head towards the hall, she wanted Sam to follow her.

Sam followed her through the castile, she noticed something about her. She didn't smile; she had a stance of seriousness on her face. She was miserable here; he could tell by her face the girl was deeply unhappy. The face she had, the way she walked they kept her a prisoner with them. Sam was going to kill Paul, he said the girl seemed happy, that was a clear lie. The girl had no joy inside her. The way she walked with shrunken sholders, cast down eyes, and stood with misery.

She led him to a room filled with objects, treasures from around the world. Now he was nervous, wondering if she would give up this wealthy life for his pack.

"What do you want, shape-shifter?" She spoke in perfect English, which shocked Sam.

"You speak English?" Sam asked her, surprised. Paul said she didn't speak a word of English.

"Yes, I have been observing my mate and his sister speaking for years, I know Italian too," She answered. "Now, give me your hand." She took his hand, and held it for a minute. "She is beautiful, but easy to point out. She has some scars on her face, covering half of it. She appears to be of Native American decent. She has long black hair…"

"Her name is Emily," Sam finally cut in as she gave him a confused look.

"Why do you shape shifters keep coming to me when you already know who the one is?" She asked. It was clear by the tone in her voice that he and Paul weren't the only shape-shifters that came to her. There must have been shape-shifters of other species after her. He may have found out they weren't werewolf, and there were other indigenous people that turned to animals to fight off her kind. He should of figure there were other species of his kind were also after Pricilla's gift.

"To help imprint," Sam answered as her face calm.

"Imprint?" She asked. "What is this nonsense? That's what happened to geese, when they see the first living thing after hatching."

"Yes, they know who their mother is at first sight," Sam explained

"The ducklings are drawn to their mother at first sight, they feel a pull and they don't want her out of their sight," Pricilla explained. "This helps them to grow."

"Yes, the same thing happens with us shape shifters," Sam explained. "When we see our soul mate, we are drawn to her."

"Or him," Pricilla nodded. "Some tribes it is females who become the beast that attack my kind."

"Yes," Sam continued, finding that interesting. "They are drawn to her, and it is because of her they are able to grow and continue the normal human life. Have family, raise children, and become a human again."

"What does this have to do with me?" Pricilla asked.

"If they don't find their soul mate, they are trapped," Sam explained. "They are unable to move on, the only way they are able to continue is to imprint."

"Is that why you come to seek my help?" Pricilla asked.

"Yes," Sam answered. "I would like you to work for my pack."

"Why should I?" Pricilla asked. "I can't move on, I am trapped here, unable to get away from this castle. Why should I help you? Tell me what you have to offer that will make my life easier. Why should I care if they are trapped when I am trapped?"

"You mean none of the leaders have offered you any kind of deal?" Sam asked as a smile came across his face, remembering the road guide of Washington state .

"No," She answered as Sam showed a map of the Olympic Peninsula. This wasn't going to be easy. "I see you drink animal blood." He stared as he took out the map for her. "See this, Olympic National Park, it is filled with animals, it's illegal for humans to hunt there. So there would be no competition. See this down here." He pointed to La Push reservation's game lands. "Vampires aren't allowed past this point, not even the ones that also drink animal blood. So all this…" His hands ran across the Olympic National Park. It'll all be yours, if you work for my pack." She seemed intrigued by the offer as she stared at the map, her eyes glowing at the land that will belonged to her and Alec. High crime cities weren't far for vampires, animals were plenty, rain was often, it would be perfect for them.

"I've read about these areas, filled with animals. Can I finish school?" She asked looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I can make arrangements for that," Sam answered.

"I need to get my mate first," Pricilla stood up instantly. "How will you get me out of here, without them knowing?"

"Grab your stuff," Sam ordered with a smile, ready to show how easy her kind is to outrun. She quickly went to her chest drawl and took out two jewel butterflies placed them in her hair, a jaded heart she placed around her neck, and a black and white picture of her human family. She then went to put on a bright green dress with white trimming around her sleeves and the hems.

"This is all I am taking, the rest of the treasures I will leave behind." She could consider asking them to send it to their new address.

"Good," Sam wouldn't know what to do with all that anyway. "Do you know how to get to Medias?"

"Of course, it's in Transylvania," Pricilla answered.

"Do you know a good place for us to meet Emily?" Sam asked.

"Tell her to drive North on rt. 14A, there will be bend between the Medias-Blajel and Padure Bazna-Tarnava-Medias. It is surrounded by woods, right in the middle of the Padure Blajel-Medias perfect place for us to meet." Pricilla explained as Sam finished his text message. "Alright, take my phone if she texts or calls for direction, you'd be better at answering than me."

"I will," Pricilla promised.

"Good, now go and stand on your couch," Sam explained. "I'm going to turn into a wolf, and break through these walls, when I land. Then you are to jump out and land on my back."

"I will," Pricilla said as she went to stand on her couch. Then in an instant she saw Sam become a gigantic black wolf breaking out of his body and through the stone wall landing on his feet at the back draw bridge of the castle. He barked as Pricilla appeared through the gigantic hole in the stone walls. She seemed terrified, unknowing what to do, freedom was set before her for the first time. This world was big; she would be on her own now. It was time for her to jump into the unknown. She closed her eyes and purged herself off the wall landing directly on Sam's back. She opened them and pointed in the right direction.

Once Pricilla was secure on his back, Sam kicked his back feet starting a dash through the countryside of Transylvania. He followed Pricilla's directions, trusting every point she led him. She kept her head up, realizing that enemies of her species had taken kindly to her. Vladmir was wrong about him, she wondered if what they said about Aro was based on whole truths. Being away from them would be easier than she thought before.

They came out of the woods, to the exact highway of Pricilla's directions. It was then a rental car appeared and parked when she saw the black wolf. Pricilla had felt sweet freedom in front of her; she no longer had to listen to them. No one was going to clam her gift as their own. No one again was going to tell her how to love, or who to love. She was free to drink what she wanted, and lived the life she wanted. She knew there were others she cared about that needed to have that feeling. She wasn't going to forget about the friend who would want to come to the Volturi with her.

"You must be Emily," Pricilla got down from Sam. "It is please to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, you must be Pricilla. We've been looking at you for a long time," Emily smiled towards the girl, impressed by her politeness. She saw Sam transform behind her. Emily kept Pricilla distracted as she threw Sam's clothes to him so he may put them on quickly and finally come to her side.

"Thank you very much, I am glad to take the offer," Pricilla said as Emily smiled.

"Well, I got you some clothes for you," Emily said coming out of the car. "This is a gift to you on behalf of the Quileute pack," She handed the girl a gift basket filled with Quileute artwork and jewelry. "Also, some new girlfriends I made got you some new clothes."

"Modern, beautiful," Pricilla said as Sam went to the basket and pulled out a specific bracelet. It was a cedar woven bracelet with a wolf charm and a heart that had the pack symbol engraved in it. He was determined to clam her, he searched for her too long. The pack was going to prosper with her; the tribe was going to prosper with her loyalty. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave without a reminder of who rescued her.

"This bracelet is a sign of this treaty, when you and your mate come to La Push, you have to be wearing this, and that he is with you," Sam explained. "My pack knows what it is, and will know who you are if you are wearing it. That way you won't be in any danger. I instructed the others to bring you to me. The other pack has a member that I want to be your first client, and after you will use your talents under the wolves under me." Sam explained to her as she nodded.

"You aren't coming with us?" Emily asked.

"No, I need to go get my mate," Pricilla explained. "Our covens won't let us be together, they are both enemies, so this offer had perfect timing."

"Awe," Emily smiled towards Pricilla touched.

"Well, I am glad you took it, I spent a lot of money coming here to get you and a lot of time away from my pack. This is a big step for my kind, and the elders are going to need a lot of convincing, so I need proof I have your word," Sam asked her.

"Yes, of course, I owe my freedom to you," Pricilla answered. "Here this heart, it was the first gift my mate gave me and take this, it's my favorite hair clips, and take this, it's a picture of my human family. These objects I will go around the world for you."

"Good, now we have a flight to catch, when should I expect you in La Push?" Sam asked her.

"Two months," Pricilla promised. "In two months we'll arrive on the shores of First Beach, and I'm yours."

"Good, we will be waiting." Sam said as Emily took the picture and the heart, so Sam can shake her hand confirming the deal. He was happy; his pack would be invincible with two vampires working under them. It was a pretty good feeling, to have won the loyalty of one with such a useful gift.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as Pricilla began to walk away.

"Germany, it's a good idea to leave Romania as quickly as possible," Pricilla informed as she flew off. She knew the way to Gisbert's home wanting him to go to the Volturi with her. She flew passed the Romanian border, with her insides pounding. Once her feet touched Slovakia, relief and fear swarmed her. She would never return to her homeland again, and would miss Romania. Her whole heart became blank, she was free from them, and she no longer had to live in fear for who would discover her. For the first time, in her immortal life she was able to do as she pleased, and she knew where she wanted to go. She had felt the freedom one was suppose to feel when becoming a vampire.

Pricilla no longer had to answer to anyone, except the sun. She came through the city of Bratislava when the sun shown so bright she had no choice but to hide out until night fall and continue her journey. It didn't matter though, it wasn't like she had a curfew to worry about anymore. She wished she could see Vladmir's face to find that hole with her gone, she would mail a note later. She decided to go to the theater and just watched the plays, before heading to the Orlicke coven. No one was going to come looking for her, and she didn't have any appointments to make or worry about being seen by pro-Volturi nomads. She hid in the Slovak National Theater, high, in the best seats. As she watched an afternoon musical, her advance hearing picked up chanting below the rehearsals. She went to the underground tunnels, places forgotten by the city and saw what appeared to be actresses and actors having a secret ceremony. One of them she recognized as the actress that was the most well known among Eastern Europe for her fine voice and the many fans that adored her. Yet, she had yet to hit a motion picture in Hollywood. She watched from a distance as she summoned someone, it was then another vampire appeared.

"Your back," She cried to him as the rest stood there bewildered, some raced to the door getting away from this red eyed creature, while some made crosses arming against him with fear. Pricilla watched from a distance as some seemed to worship him.

"Have you reached a decision? I can make you ten times more beautiful than any plastic surgeon, with a voice that will be heard for immortality. I can provide more fans the world will think you are the only one with talent," He said as he remained hidden in his dark cloak. "Just give me the blood of your boyfriend."

"You don't want to do that," Pricilla interrupted coming down between the two; she noticed some of the humans turned instantly towards her, gazing in awe. Some even hid behind her protecting themselves from the man whispering prayers. He gave Pricilla a wide eyed look knowing she was his equal, and they could easily turn whatever he was running towards her. She heard some whispers of an _anjel, _must of been due to her innocent immortal features. Some started coming to her asking for eternal youth, and other begged for forgiveness for talking to this man and turning form God. Pricilla innocently went to the actress next to the man. He hissed as she touched her. "You will be sacrificing more than just him, you be sacrificing your future."

"I will give you a brighter one," the man said quickly.

"A future that includes him and your children, do you want to sacrifice that?" Pricilla lectured her.

"She's right," The actress screamed. "I can't give that up." She then ran out along with the other following her.

"What are you doing?" The man asked taking off his cloak, he was just an ordinary vampire. He was young around twenty with long blonde curls with nothing interesting about him. "Her boyfriend would have tasted good."

"What are you doing?" Pricilla asked. "Torturing humans acting like they are your plaything? It is very derange, considering she wouldn't be able to come famous with your offer?"

"That wouldn't be my problem now would it," The man said. "What was that other stuff about, how did you know she really wanted that?"

"I have a better outlook to humans, sir," Pricilla explained. "Thanks to my extra gift."

"What is that?" The man asked annoyed.

"I can see one's soul mate when I touch them." Pricilla answered as his eyes beamed.

"That is a rather unusual gift," He said. "Tell me how does it work?"

"When I contact someone's skin," She explained taking his hand. "And I can see a vampire or human's destined mate. She's very pretty, but she's kind of hard to find. She lives in the rainforest."

"That is interesting," the man said as Pricilla let go of the hand. "My name is George by the way, yours?"

"Pricilla," She answered. "Would you like to know more about her?"

"Well, I haven't been looking for a mate," George explained. "But I have been looking for something new. My old hobby is starting to get boring since the Enlightenment and all these revolutions. Now, no one wants full power because of all this equality among humans. I use to have a ball seeing how much humans are willing to sacrifice for more power. Now that power is divided, its not as appealing. After some of my former dictator clients have been killed because of my help…the desire for political power has kind of wore off to humans. Now, all I have left is these dumb entertainers wanting fame, and their name on a poster. I should start considering something new."

"Perhaps it is time to settle down, if you take me where I ask, I will tell you more about her," Pricilla suggested.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked eyeing a car to steal. "I've been around for a good thirteen hundred years, so I can map Europe easily."

"I have two stops, Orlicke coven, I've set up two of their matches so I am welcome there. I need to pick up a friend. Afterwards, you will take us to Volterra."

"The Volturi?" George raised an eyebrow.

"You know the way?" Pricilla asked.

"Yes, I visited Heidi a couple times, but…"

"Just the city walls," Pricilla closed the deal.

"Fine with me," He shook her hand.

~X~

Alistair didn't know what to do with Gisbert. He was supposed to keep his mind off Jane. Alistair personally was glad Gisbert came back alone, last thing he wanted was some Volturi guard coming into this coven getting them involved in whatever scheme. He had waited too long to have Ilona in his life, he didn't want to lose her because her step brother truly thought a well known menace was going to give up the highest place in the guard for him. That spoiled vampire princess didn't deserve this coven.

They understood him perfectly. They even didn't blame Alistair for telling the false story to Beatrix's sisters. The coven understood and accepted him afterwards without asking his real story just as Ilona said they would. When she came up with the story, and told it to her nomadic uncles. Alistair came to depend on her, she made immortality a blessing. Ilona was the one who pulled the current forcing him to see the sun. It was her love that opened the door he kept shut for centuries. It was her love that forced him out of injury that showed him there is still goodness in this world. Alistair trusted Ilona with everything.

Being in love was something Alistair thought he would never encounter. This experience that was full of fear was at the same time execrating. It was one true fact though, he needed her and he was willing to take whatever road she was going to take him down.

She lead him to this coven, the Orlicke coven was perfect for him, no one was interested in advancing power in the vampire world, mainly because three of their members including him were victims to betraying conspiracies. Alistair was, with his father arranging for him to be a undefeatable, Kondrat being betrayed by his wife to marry a man of higher status, Ilona being lied to her whole human life and convinced to marry a man of higher status. This made them all want nothing to do with power, a social ladder or such nonsense. The other two, Beatrix and Gisbert, were both simple peasants as humans, so the idea of climbing the ranks never crossed their mind. Beatrix related to him a little with herself learning to come out after centuries of preferred isolation. Gisbert was a little naive, but at least that didn't add to an unneeded member to the coven. Besides his strange obsession, he knew they were safe from authority.

Alistair was the only one who felt that way, the rest were concerned for Gisbert's depression. They secretly put him on suicide watched. It was Harof's idea, when they ran across Gisbert on his way back from Greece. They escorted him back, since they were on their way to pick up Fred from the wedding Kondrat and Beatrix took Fred too. Ilona hated weddings, he would have gone to see Carlisle but if Ilona was uncomfortable than he would be as well. Mille informed Ilona that she heard Gisbert mumbled something about things being easier without him around. They stayed and kept Gisbert busy until his creator return. Once Harof explained to them in privet, they set up a secret schedule so someone would be with Gisbert at all times. They worked Alistair into it without asking, they just assumed he would take part. Alistair didn't say anything. He still needed to work on speaking up and responding. He had become comfortable with Ilona talking for the both of them. She was the more confident one. One of her friends showed up insisting on taking Ilona lingerie shopping. It was Alistair's turn to be with Gisbert.

Alistair was working with Gisbert when a scent came to them, it was that vampire they met the first night Ilona brought him here. The one with the boy, that later turned out to be a member of the Volturi guard. He looked over and saw her approaching alone this time. He had to be somewhere, ready to deceive again. A car drove and Gisbert dropped his tools as a girl came out of it.

She was a of the Romanian coven, he was grateful that she told Ilona about him, but still kept it in the back of the mind that she was created to help her masters advance in the vampire world. So somewhere, there she was involved in a plan to use Ilona's gift to gain loyalty to take over the Volturi. He wanted him to stay way, but he didn't hissed when Gisbert looked over and saw her.

"What are you doing here…where's your mate, Alec?" Gisbert asked without even saying hi. Alistair couldn't help but be proud, he saw through her lies.

"He went back. He thinks I'm dead," Pricilla answered guiltily. "I am going to the Volturi to get him, I want you go come too."

That was the exact danger they were scared of, the danger Alistair was suppose to make sure doesn't approach. He looked over and noticed the man in the car waiting for her. He seemed familiar, but Alistair didn't investigate too much. He went to stand by Gisbert's side to insure he didn't go with her.

"How exactly are you going to get there?" Gisbert asked as the man stepped out, and looked at Alistair. It was Astaroth, the man who killed his family. He stared at Alistair recognizing him.

"I met a vampire named George and he said he will take us there if I use my gift on him after he shows me," Pricilla continued, as she looked back towards her friend.

"Why are you here then?" Gisbert asked.

"I figured you would want to come."

"Jane wants nothing to do with me," Gisbert said solemnly. "She asked me not to follow her."

"No," Gisbert answered. "Why should I? She would rather stand and be their puppet then be with me, why should I stop her?"

"Because you love her," Pricilla explained. "And you want wants best, sometimes that means going against their wishes."

"I'm not going," Gisbert answered stubbornly. "She doesn't want me to come after her, then I won't, I'm not playing this game."

"What game?" Pricilla asked. "You're just being a coward."

"Don't you dare tell me, you waited how long to get Alec…why does he think your dead if you're so brave?" Gisbert asked, slyly.

"So he would only live in a temporally lie, then a preeminent one," Pricilla answered. "I admit it, I'm scared of Aro, I love Alec but I fear what his creator would do to keep them. He is a selfish man. The only way I can be with him safely is if Aro sees us leaving together. He wouldn't have a chance to take me in privet. Come with me. The four of us can leave together. You and Jane can come back here. Alec and I will go to a place that has offered us freedom in exchange I use my gift?"

"I told you my answer," Gisbert hissed.

"She is going to live in pain when we leave," Pricilla said. "Are you going to let her?"

"Then let her," Gisbert said angrily. "It'd be her own dam fault."

"She'll have no reason to stay without Alec," Pricilla continued.

"Gisbert already gave you his answer," Alistair butted in as Astaroth eyes shot towards him.

"Alistair," Pricilla snarled upset he was on Gisbert's side, this certainly wasn't the Olerick coven way. "Are you enjoying your new coven? Would have you joined if it wasn't for me telling Ilona about you?"

"Don't bring my mate into this," Alistair spoke upset that she dared to mention the name of his mate in front of the man who killed his last family. "You leave us alone, take your chauffer and get out of here. We want nothing to do with the Volturi or any authority of the sort for that matter. Just leave us alone!"

"What he said," Gisbert spoke shocked to see Alistair speaking so strongly and for him. Alistair couldn't help but get caught in the moment. It took centuries to find Ilona. He wasn't going to let Astaroth's deception or Pricilla and whatever her power hungry masters sent her on take Ilona from him. He went for seven centuries in morning the lost of his human family, losing his mate would end him.

"Pricilla, it's obvious this isn't going to work, I'm ready to take you to the Volturi," Astaroth spoke to her, obviously recognizing Alistair, knowing whatever game they were up to wasn't going to work on them. "Enough trust has been violated."

"Come on, George, we have a long journey ahead. Gisbert, hope things work out for you my friend," It was then, the two left.

"You know that guy who was with her?" Gisbert asked in German, than again in English both times Alistair didn't answer. He remained silent and watched him like he was suppose to be doing. After about twenty short minutes, Beatrix and Kondrat return from their short day trip to France.

"Gisbert, glad to see your out and working," Kondrat smiled towards him, patting his son on the back.

"Yes, figured minus well get something done." Gisbert said a little frustrated.

"Good, is it running well?" Beatrix asked.

"It's missing a few parts," Gisbert answered as Kondrat looked at Alistair, nodded towards him with concerned. Then glanced towards Beatrix, they nodded at each other as Beatrix looked towards Alistair and her eyes moved towards the door. Kondrat then looked at him as his head pointed at the door as Beatrix waited for him. He was having a hard time picking up on this coven's strange inner language. He figured it out this time, he was supposed to go with Beatrix.

"How is he doing?" Beatrix asked as soon as they were inside the house.

"Good," Alistair answered still having a hard time responding in a conversion with someone other than Ilona.

"I am glad to see he is doing things he use to enjoy, I never seen him so depressed it worries me," Beatrix sighed. Alistair nodded, as she shook her head. "How did you convince him to doing his old hobbies?"

"He volunteered," Alistair answered.

"Well, that's a good sign. Wish there was some way to make this work out. It makes me resent Jane a little, what's wrong with this coven?" She stressed to herself.

"Nothing," Alistair answered her question. That was why Jane didn't need to be part of it.

"He didn't do anything to try to end his pain did he?" Beatrix asked.

"No," Alistair said being honest. He didn't go with Pricilla.

"Good, that's good, well I am going to go out maybe convince him to help me paint that cedar chest. He likes that, it will keep his mind off of things. I talked to Tanya, they are worried about his behavior. After I explain it wasn't normal for him." She sighed shaking her head. "She suggested that maybe we send them over for awhile, to focus on something different. I am going to make the suggestion this afternoon. I am glad you are adjusting so well, I know how hard it's to be use to others after centuries of preferred loneliness." She then left, later Kondrat came back in.

"Gisbert said a man came by that seemed to know you," Kondrat stated in a question like manner. "You wouldn't respond when he asked you about him."

Alistair was silent.

"I know you are use to being in solitary, but this coven we don't keep secrets. In less it's between mates…" Kondrat looked towards him. Alistair didn't know how to respond, this coven truly was honest. They even criticized each other openly and welomply. He never expected to even be in a coven, he wondered what in the world was he doing here. It was then, the sound of a red convertible pulled up along with the answer.

A couple months ago, if someone would have told him a hot blonde would find him, follow him, and convince him to finally take part to take part in the world. He would have thought they were more insane than he was, but it happened. He wanted nothing to do with her at first, he feared her even, thinking somehow she was going to use him. When others laughed at him, saying he is the strange vampire that despises company. She reached down and offered him some, when he denied it, she stayed faithfully by his side. She showed more patients than anyone he has ever seen, teaching him to trust and enjoy life. When he turned her away, asking her to leave she refused his request offering her heart. She showed honesty again, calling him a selfish coward, there was no reason to shut out the world and no reason to shut her out. He asked her to leave, and she asked him to come with her. She offered her heart, soul, body, and life. Saying it would be his if he would go with her, and give up his way to be with her. He turned her down, and she kissed him giving him something he turned down from Carlisle …hope. He wasn't going to let Gisbert ruined that for some Volturi princess, who most likely wanted nothing to do with him in the first place.

Alistair walked out to greet her, she was with some friends she forgotten their names. They were a couple of girlfriends of Ilona who insisted that she knew everything happening in the vampire world. Things like who got a mate and such. Alistair didn't understand why Ilona was so interested but he just nodded as they said their quick good byes to her and said it was nice meeting him then left. Ilona came up and kissed Alistair on the cheek, "Missed you so much," She smiled, as she grabbed his hand and put the shopping bags in the others. "How is Gisbert doing?"

"There was a close call," Alistair answered, thinking of him being asked to go down to the Volturi and steel the two most valued guard members.

"I don't blame him for being like this, his own mate refusing him," She sighed. Alistair knew she understood how that felt. He made her feel that pain in the beginning. "Thank you for watching him."

"You are welcome," He said as she then hugged Alistair. "I am so lucky you changed your mind." He was lucky too. He held her body and put his lips against her cheeks. This was the reason he lived those centuries of isolation, so he can hold her. This was the reason he turned Asthroth away, so he wouldn't take her away. They came to the rest of the coven. Kondrat and Beatrix were with Gisbert, he stood up at they entered followed by the couple behind him.

"Ilona, how was your day?" Kondrat asked.

"Find, _Ojciec,"_ Ilona answered as they exchanged kisses on the cheeks. "Beatrix, you look lovely in that new dress."

"Thank you," Beatrix nodded towards her stepdaughter. Then looked towards Alistair."Gisbert tells me Pricilla came by what seems to be an old friend of yours."

"He wasn't a friend," Alistair snapped, as they all stared, Ilona included.

"Alistair, I have some new clothes you need to look at, do you mind looking at them with me?" Ilona asked as Kondrat, Gisbert, and Beatrix glanced towards Ilona and nodded, she nodded back. They weren't going to question it anymore. It was rather strange, how they commutated, with nods and signals. It was also strange they were concerned for him. Alistair even wondered if he should give the truth about his transformation. Something about Kondrat, Beatrix and Gisbert told Alistair they would never betray him. Ilona was still the only one he trusted out of the whole coven. None of them seemed to be out of any form of self-gain, but he didn't want to risk him or his mate being betrayed. She wanted to live with them, so he needed to learn to live with them and that meant keeping guard for both of them.

"Come on, Alistair, let's go," Ilona grabbed his hand and they fled to their room.

"What is this about?" Ilona asked calmly, as she sat down her bags and she took off her large hat used to block down the sun, letting go of her long blonde hair, reveling her heart shape face. Alistair was truly blessed with her being his mate. He knew it wasn't him loving her that made her beauty above the norm of a normal vampire. Volturi guards men weren't after her heart for nothing. She had the beauty that seemed to turn heads everywhere they went, she was one of the few vampires that had beauty that was unforgettable. He would wonder for an eternity why she chose him.

"That man," Alistair started. "The one who came with that Pricilla girl, he was the one who changed me into a vampire. After he filled his first with my family, he came and changed me. This was arranged by my father, so I could be unstoppable"

"After your father made that offering?" Ilona asked sadly, thinking of his poor mother and sisters. She was the only one he told the truth, she was the only one he could be honest with, others still scared him. Trusting anyone else, besides Ilona wasn't an easy thing. "When do you want to tell my coven the truth?"

"I don't know," Alistair answered hastily. "It's bad enough your stepbrother is after a member of the Volturi."

"Alistair," Ilona said as she sat beside him, holding his hand and staring at him straight in the eyes. "Your father betrayed you, my father was betrayed. He will understand. Everyone in my family was betrayed at one point or another, they will all understand."

"I don't like authority," Alistair said firmly. "Anyone who trusts those in power of authority are fooling themselves. People who want power over others only care for themselves. It's best to avoid them whenever possible."

"What did I say to you at the beach? The day you tried to send me away, the day I told you I loved you?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Everyone suffers lost, that is no reason to shut the world out. There are people who will betray you, but there are more people who are out for what is good, you have to let them in." He said putting his arms around her as his fingers ran through her golden hair. It seemed he will spend an eternity wondering why she chose him. "Where did you get some such wisdom?"

"Everyone suffers lost, that is no reason to shut the world out. There are people who will betray you, but there are more people who are out for what is good, you have to let them in." He said putting his arms around her as his fingers ran through her golden hair. "Where did you get some such wisdom?"

"My own experiences," Ilona answered. "Did I ever tell you how mother got indicted?"

"In a mental hospital?" Alistair asked, still surprised how she spoke so casually of these things. "How?"

"Revenge is natural for vampires," Ilona explained. "Your mother and my father were the same person. When you told me about him, how he thought only of having more power. I thought of her, and how she used me to climb the social ladder. She cheated on my father with a man of higher rank and used me to switch to a better husband."

Alistair was silent; he never heard this part of her story before. Ilona then confessed. "I always felt like someone was watching over me growing up, as if I had more protection than normal. I once confinded in a friend that I seen my garden angel, the man from the window who was always out to keep me safe. My mother wanted me to be like her, hunting for the hearts of men in a higher status. Even as a child, my mother would encourage me to play with children who appeared to be better than I. I learned to please her by pleasing everyone, I was a chameleon, each person I found someway for them to like me. It was my mother's pushing that made me look forward to marrying a man twenty years older than me. He was a Hansburg, that's all I could see. I was blind to the truth. All I could focus on was the prize.

The night before the wedding, I remember clearly waking to the sound of a window opening. I sent a servat to close it and went back to sleep. That morning I felt as if there was someone following me at every cornor, waiting for me. I even heard a hiss when I went to put on my wedding gown; he was waiting for the perfect time.

Then the moment it was my parents and I, after we sent the servants were getting the carriage train ready to take us to the cathedral. Kondrat bruised through the cubert door grabbing me. They were shocked, my mother kept saying 'whats he doing here, why is he alive and the same' he said 'Damn right, I am alive and I am here to take back what is mind.' My father…well stepfather begged him not to take me. Kondrat asked why does it matter I am not even his. That was the first time I heard that Casmir wasn't my father. He said he watched me grow and loved me as a daughter that I am his daughter. Kondrat grabbed me by the hair, pulling me close to him and told him he is nothing but a thief. That was when my mother confessed to me about being married before and Kondrat being my real father. She said that she only did it because Casmir had a higher status, more to offer. I then realized how this social ladder hurt others. I felt bad for Kondrat. I was shocked beyond belief, my mind going blank. Kondrat smiled evilly and picked me up like a piece of cloth despite my abnormally large dress. I didn't know what to think, that this man could be my father. I knew he was dangerous though.

My mind was blank, as he grabbed me by the neck tightly, and said they better do what he says; he forced all three of us to the dungeon. Then forced me in, and ordered them to stay out there. I begged him not to hurt me, he said he was offended that I would even think that, he was furious I would asked that. I wasn't sure what he was going to do when he grabbed me by the neck, he promised he was only thinking in my best interest. He then bit me and I of coursed went in that agony. He apologized every time I screamed; it was midway through Harof come and told me there was nothing to ease it. I needed to just take it in, and it was for the best. Then I woke up, and Kondrat took me to Marik. He was my first meal. I was theirs from then on, I trusted Kondrat wouldn't let anything bad happened to me. A decade later we came back through Poland. I snuck away to find out what happened to my parents. They were in an asylum. I went to visit my mother, she rejoiced in seeing me. She made no recollection of the change in appearance just apologized. Apparently, after Kondrat bit me, he went back out to the hall and told them I was in pain because of them. It was their fault for my agony, it was punishment for the lies and deceit twenty years earlier. They begged to see me, and he denied them, I was his now. He then forced them out of the dungeon."

"Yet, you still traveled with him?" Alistair asked.

"I forgave him," Ilona said simply. "It took me awhile but I knew I could trust him and his coven in the vampire world. However, my situation was different from your father's arrangements. I'm not suggesting you to forgive this man. I must asked, are you happy that I went through that ordeal?" She asked as Alistair nodded. She then gave him a soft cool kiss on the lips, followed by a heated passionate one, with her venom flowing through him. "I wished I would have been there, met the man I owe my happiness. Call me selfish, but I am glad your father arranged for you to be immortal, gave you to me. You're my life, Alistair, don't forget that."


	35. Chapter 25:Known At First Sight

**Known At First Sight**

"Felix, I need to do one last run through, making sure this house is spotless," Rosalie knocked on my door, as I opened it for her. "Felix, your father's sword is displayed nicely thank you for putting it in the display case, the football placed on the shelf, good. I am glad to see you are making it your own, yet having it show ready for the company. They will like the picture of you and Demetri, so they think you are still loyal to them. When will you be ready to go? You aren't wearing that are you?"

"Wearing what?" I asked.

"Get what I got you, that says we are trusting this guy with our daughter nice." Rosalie answered, I notice she was all dressed up, I didn't see why I had to be. "Oh, and you got a letter from Aro."

"Can I see it?" I asked wondering if it was another order telling me not to go to Alaska. Now, that I know the reason, they were sort of comical.

'_Felix, _

_I know this is coming on late notice, but I have been recently informed that my sister Laieme along with her husband and creation are coming to the Cullens in order to chaperone the 'other' members. This concerns the Volturi a great deal considering they have never been to the Western Hemisphere, for fear of the wars we placed into them. They have connections to the Cullen coven through the 'others' and share similar beliefs about vampire life. Yet, I fear the revenge some have for us may be taken out on them. I am changing my orders. You are to stay there for the time being in order to oversee their safety._

_Hecate, my sister has asked two specific tasks, one is that the pardoning of the werewolves is known by other vampires. I have attached copies of all four pardons in the English version, each with a Marcus and I's signature. Please, give them to Carlisle, so he may have proof to any visiting nomads that don't know the Greek Coven Symbol. _

_Another concerned is for a proper translator. This may seem baffling considering the female 'other' does the translation work for the Greeks in an exchange for her pardon. Hecate has informed me that she won't have time to translate, due to the fact she will be preoccupied with knowing the connection she has to the Cullens better. Laime, Dragomir have studied the language some, but not enough from my observations. Sophia says she learned the English language as a human and has full confidence that she will do fine. From my observation, I will feel better if you be the translator for them so that they can take from this trip while chaperoning. You know their language well._

_The last and final concerned is the shape-shifters nearby, from my readings Carlisle has a treaty with them. You are to insure that they do not break that treaty. I do not trust these creatures, so it is your responsibility to insure that all seven members of the visiting coven remain unharmed by the werewolves._

_I ask you this as a favor to the man who gave you immortality, _

_Aro_

"What does he want?" Rosalie asked.

"It's an order to watch over the members of the Greek coven, your family included." I said as she glanced over the letter. "And take Aysun's job."

"She will be with her husband visiting us," Rosalie informed. "Are you going to actually follow this task? I think they are under the impression Aro sent you here to protect them. At least that's what I gained from talking to Nikki when they had to stop over in India, and then Japan."

"Let them think what they want," I answered tossing the letter aside. "Well, your room is alright, I need to go check the other rooms. May I just quiz you on a couple things first?"

"Sure," I answered.

"What car are you taking?" She asked.

"Take my new Mercedes Guardian, following the Volvo Emmett is borrowing."

"Good, your ahead, then what will you do?" Rosalie asked.

"I will stay with you, Emmett, Nevah, Carlisle and Esme until we find them." I answered.

"Then what?"

"I will introduce myself along as part of this family," I answered again. Esme and Carlisle made it clear they don't want me to give them any indication that I was still loyal to the Volturi.

"Good, then what?" She asked.

"Introduce myself to Sophia and collect her bags."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To Edward and Bella's house," I answered.

"Good, then what will you do?"

"Let them show her room, while Jacob's pack takes her suitcases and welcomes her."

"Good, you have it down." Rosalie sighed ignoring the fact that she reviewed it with me so many times I lost count.

"Now, do you mind going and helping Jasper and Alice, so Emmett and I can get Neveah ready to meet her new uncles." She asked, as I nodded and went down stairs.

"Of course," I answered, then left in a hurry to take a break from her.

Rosalie seemed to be obsessed that everything looked just right in front of these people. It was like she was trying to put on a good show in front of her own biological brothers. It was annoying, and frankly getting on my nerves. So much, I just had to go downstairs. I went down to see Jasper and Alice in the kitchen, with Alice reading the directions to stuff a turkey for the werewolves and shapesifters coming to dinner, and make an animal blood concoction like the ones the Greeks used in Jane's letters. At the same time, Jasper was going through other papers we got in the mail, which included a post card I got from Fred, telling me about his trip to Japan to gather supplies. I could see a long and strong friendship with him.

"I don't what has caused this personality change in them," Jasper said, I knew it was Aldric, I saw him changing their personality with their little run-in a couple months back. "Now they are sending us forage papers saying we are related to Kelly." Aldric had changed them so they would follow Monique's orders.

"How?" Alice asked. "And why are they saying we are related to this human girl that we don't even know?"

"Peter and Charlotte explained it in this letter, they want us to say we are Kelly's father's cousin, she has never met him so it could work." Jasper said as he read the letter from his friends, who are now part of the French coven. I debated on mentioning Aldric's talent. "The question is why?"

"Well, they think she is special, and some vampire claims that she will be Brian's mate," Alice said as she touched her forehead. "They plan to change her. My guess is they are worried that she will be killed by humans, so they want her to live with us for a better upbringing."

'_They wouldn't have to worry about upbringing with Aldric, she will be whoever they want her to be'_ I thought to myself, that man could turn a downright rebel into a goodie two shoes in an a couple minutes of focus. I went in listing to their discussion as I help Alice stuff the bird while she put spices on it and looked up the recipe for a pie. That was when the phone rang, I looked at the clock, it was that time again.

"Let it ring," I said quietly as they stared at the phone.

"It will keep ringing without you," Alice said to me, as Jasper went to answer it anyway.

"Hello, Cullens, Jasper speaking," Jasper answered politely. "…Eleazar, how are you doing?...good, well preparing for our guest, so when do you and the rest of your coven plan on coming to see them. Rosalie is very excited about introducing you to Neveah, she liked your gifts. Renemee and her are getting along well…can you hold on for a minute…..Felix, put it on the shelf next to the oil when you are finish." He said as I made a cut signal with my hands. "Well, I don't see why not." He then handed the phone to me. I proceeded with hanging it up.

"You do know they are coming for Fourth of July," Alice reminded, as she poured some broth over the turkey and placed it in the oven and then realized she had to turn it on.

"I won't be there," I said strictly as Carlisle came in.

"Won't be where?" Carlisle asked coming in.

"Fourth of July," Alice answered.

"Felix, that is a family holiday, you have no choice," Carlisle spoke strongly. "Garrett has celebrated with us for over a century. This is something we do as a coven, you have no choice."

"Can Eleazar and Carmen not be there?" I asked.

"The reason why we are having these visitors is because some vampires thinks it's polite to excluded coven members. How would it look if we asked the same thing?" Rosalie asked, coming in wearing a new dress with her hair up, and a jacket along with a string of pearls. She was also ironing a bright pink toddler dress. "Not to mention the letter from Aro."

"Yes, I was curious to what he had to say?" Carlisle asked, as I gained the attention of all the Cullens, including Esme who came from the kitchen curiously. I don't know why she was so angry at Aro for lying to me. It seemed that my betrayal was her betrayal. They were all telling me I had a right to hate Aro, but should forgive Eleazar, their friend. Esme thought I had a right to be angry with both of them. Carlisle said it was natural to have negative feelings for both of them and would be worried if I didn't. Esme seemed to take my problems and make them her burden as well, I don't know why she did that, but it was kind of comforting.

"He gave me a copy of the werewolf pardons," I said holding up the four papers, the wolves for existing, and Beyza for forming an alliance with them. Rosalie went over and took them, anxious to read them. "He wants me to protect the werewolves and the vampire chaperons." I said as they all looked at each other, it seems they like that idea as Rosalie handed the paper over to Carlisle.

"Hecate agreed to this because a creation of Aro was here, so we could keep things quiet." Rosalie suggested looking towards Carlisle and nodded, he shook his head with disapproval before he left with the papers.

"How are we going to explain go with this set up when Eleazar is hear on the fourth?" I asked, "Not that I care about his feelings." I back myself up quickly, I honestly didn't know what to expect from him, or what to say the next time I saw him. I was so numb to Aro creating me, I still had a hard time prompting it. No wonder why Aro held so tightly to me, he didn't want me to find out. It made me grateful to the Cullens life being free.

"You and Eleazar are you and Eleazar, for now just act like another member of this coven that gets along with them." Carlisle said promptly, returning from his office upstairs. "If you have any issues, there is a lot of room in the woods that you can go and take him out on it."

"Maybe they will be distracted with the WW2 plane Garrett plans to bring down for them to see," Emmett shrugged coming in with Neveah asleep in his arms. "Anyway, ready to go?"

Rosalie went towards Neveah, the girl rubbed her eyes and gently fluttered her open eyelids. "Mommy?" She asked waking up. It still was rather strange having a human baby in the house, we all could smell her blood, and I still kept thinking her as Heather's niece.

"Come, on you got to get dress to see your uncles." Rosalie took the girl back with her.

"I'm going to get the safety seat in the car. She's going with me on the way down." Emmett informed.

"So who's following who?" Esme asked confused.

"Felix is following me, you are following Rosalie." Emmett explained, as Rosalie came back in holding Neveah's hand, while she was still rubbing her eyes, unlike most days Rosalie didn't let Neveah dress herself. Like the rest of us, Neveah was forced to dress up in whatever she chose for us to meet her brothers. Nevah was wearing a pink dress with a white flower print and a white coller, her black hair was put in two breads with pink ribbons along with white socks and black buckled shoes. Despite how tiered she felt, Neveah still enjoyed pleasing Rosalie.

"Alright, now we are ready." Emmett bent down as Neveah fell in her arms. We then followed them outside. Esme and Carlisle went in the Mercedes, I went in my new car, putting in a Linkin Park listening to Numb, listing to the lyrics 'to be more like me, less like you.' As we drove through the cars in front of me, with my advance hearing I could tell Emmett wasn't listing to those obnoxious children CD. They had Neveah listening to in order to be caught up with the rest of the children her age. Instead they were listening to some kind of strange music of violins, guitars, and strange interments that I didn't know. I never heard this kind of music before. He even had Neveah babbling along with it.

We drove through Forks, past Heather's old abandon trailer, wondering what the newspaper was writing it about now. She was to be released from the hospital today, and was still debating on whether or not to press charges against Sharon. I would have no problem killing her mother, but I would also wait for Heather's orders. Heather was the only one who could control my life, I was done with being controlled by liars, done serving under them. I was done with the lies, thinking of how many things I had done for the Volturi because Aro created me and each time was a lie. Thinking of the early centuries of my life, how Eleazar kept a tight watch over me and even tried to educate me but was too cowarded to say why. How he let me live in such a lie, I held him just as responsible as I did Aro.

I followed Emmett until early dawn, when he called me on my cell phone. "Emmett," I picked up.

"I am stopping to get Neveah breakfast, would you like to join us to take a break?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," I answered as he drove into some McDonalds at five in the morning, while I parked behind him. He then got out at the same pace I did, they slowed down to let out a hungry Neveah who was fully awake and excited about the restraint.

Neveah came out, with her tiny fingers tucked in Emmett's large hand as we made our way into the diner. It was a rather strange place, empty, with the exception of a man with greasy long hair on his laptop. It had strange orange tile with yellow chairs on brown tables. Emmett went to the coiner with people running around in black paints and red shirts.

"May I take your order sir?" A woman asked.

"A small toddler vanilla ice cream," Emmett answered.

"You're getting her ice cream for breakfast?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Rosalie would be against that idea.

"Special treat, my Dad use to take me out for ice cream in the early morning when I was a child, on very rare circumstances." Emmett explained. "Like this one?"

"Mine use to get my brother and I smoked fish and figs," I said nodding.

"See, we all have our special treats," Emmett agreed, as the woman brought out a vanilla ice cream while Neveah's face glowed.

"I am not having this thing run in my car, come and sit with me." He suggested as I followed him. He went to a booth where Neveah sat on his lap, and ate her ice cream as Emmett gently kissed her on the head, just watching his new daughter.

"What was that music you were listening to in the car?" I asked curiously.

"Bluegrass, I grew up listening to it, my family would play it in the evenings, or dance to it with the static in the radio. I want to teach her to love it as I did when I was a kid. Besides I was getting tired of those toddler CDs, they are educational but I want her to have a since of heritage." Emmett explained.

"I see," I said as I nodded, somewhat understanding.

"So what about those Mariners?" Emmett shook his head looking at the newspaper.

"Mariners, baseball," Neveah recited proudly.

"Good, learning fast," Emmett praised her as she smiled and ate her ice cream. "Now, what are we going to see with your uncles coming to visit you?"

"The Yankees," Neveah said happily. I observed Emmett with Neveah; it seemed in the few short weeks since the adoption the girl took a fondness towards him. At first she feared his size, but as he spent time with her the more comfortable Neveah came to feel with Rosalie and Emmett. She even adjusted quickly to calling them Mummy and Daddy. Emmett seemed to enjoy her in particularly, he had taken a sweetness towards the girl early when Rosalie was watching her for free, instead of having Heather's family pay for daycare. The child just blended with the couple.

The two sort of reminded me with my father and I, how I always wanted to please him, and would go out on military conquest with a sole mission to make him proud, even as a boy I did everything to please my father. I think it must have been the animal blood or something that made me remember my human family. I've been pondering about my human life a lot, and I had a few theories to why. One theory was Heather, the fact a human girl had become my life made me remember the humans who were in my life. Another was Aro and Eleazar, how the last time I had lived in truth was when I was human. Whatever the cause of it, or reason I thought of my father when I watched Neveah and Emmett.

It was then my cell phone rang with a number that had an Alaskan Area code. Despite him being a dear friend of theirs, the Cullens let me talk bad about him, they even encouraged it. Carlisle even sat time with me to just talk about how I felt about being lied to my entire life, and Esme brought me a blank book to write down how I feel about Heather not wanting me, and this whole Eleazar/Aro situation. Jasper said it was for my health, I asked him how could I be ill, he said if I kept everything inside I will be, he said I needed to learn to comprehend with my past to move on, I don't know how he became an expert in this but alright. Now, I was highly considering blocking it. I could legally do that, file a complaint for harassment, and show it to the cell phone company. Then any time Eleazar tried calling me, it would be blocked. Yet, something about it made me not want to do that. Bella still gave him my number when he asked, Edward said I would have to face it eventally.

I notice Neveah staring at it, wondering if she should answer it. Her little fingers reached over to grab it as my big hand picked up the phone before she could touch it. I then stood up and left the place, knowing who this was and wanting to end it.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked without even giving him a greeting.

"Because, I want to talk to you, tell you what happened. You deserve answers." Eleazar answered, it seemed he expected my rudeness.

"Well, I don't want answers or any explanations. Can you honestly say there is an excuse for what you did to me?" I barked at him, feeling disgusted by the sound of his voice.

"There are many reasons why one chooses to change a human that were originally attended for pry." Eleazar started solemnly, that statement made me feel a whole lot better.

"I am not taking about that, that was eight hundred years ago. Do you truly think I am still in lost about my human life! I am more upset that you and Aro lied to me, you let me live in a lie. What kind of person changes a human into a vampire and lets someone else takes credit then stands by as they foolishly serve them for centuries when they know how corrupt they are?" I demanded, not wanting an answer.

"Aro was very…" He started I hung up before he could say much more. It was then, Emmett came out of the restaurant holding Neveah's hand as she looked up to him like he was some kind of god. He then picked her up before going to the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Eleazar," I answered.

"Well, you may want to keep that on the low down with my brother-in-laws, considering they are under the impression you are here for them." Emmett whispered to me as I nodded agreeing.

"Well, we'll have to say something for when he comes." He then went to buckle Neveah in, as I went in my own car. I was listening to Nickleback now, to some song called 'Far Away'. That was when I dialed someone who wouldn't listen to her future creator, I called Heather.

"Hello," She answered, it had been awhile since I heard the sound of her voice, because she asked me to stay away. Hearing it was comforting, the sound of her breath brought tranquility to me.

"Heather," I spoke, she was silent for awhile, I could hear her mumbling to herself, she was jittering on whether she should be happy I called or creep out.

"Felix," She spoke strongly. "Why did you call, I thought I made it clear that…."

"I heard about the arrangements, with your sisters." I started, before she could say much more, she was silent, as if it hurt to speak.

"We ain't being separated," She said strongly. "We don't need no sympathies if that's why ya called."

"You know that's not why I called," I said, as I heard the stress in her voice, as she whispered to herself. 'What do you want from me?'

"Heather, I don't want anything from you." I said strongly, reveling my advance hearing.

"Then, why, why are you being so kind to me?" She asked. "You have to want something, or else you would ignore me, treat me like some trash. That's how most of your type treats my type. Use them, and leave them."

'_True,'_ But I had a feeling we weren't thinking in the same terms. "It won't be like that, I promise."

"What are you?" She demanded.

"I can't tell you that," I said immediately.

"Felix," Heather sighed. "I'm on the verge of losing all I care about, and I can't-" She was stunned, not knowing what to say.

"You can't what?" I asked.

"I can't be in a relationship right now," She said quickly. "I don't have the time for it." She will in two years.

"Then I'll wait, I have all the time in the world." I explained to her, wondering if she knew I truly had a lot of time on my hands.

"Then take that time to find someone who is rich, and has parents who care about her, someone who can be devoted to you." She ordered to me, almost crying. She has sacrificed so much for her sisters, I wasn't going to let her sacrifice me. Not when most of them already have their happiness destined for them. Cassie has her own hole, she set a life better for her children by giving them to Rosalie and Emmett. Natalie was imprinted by Seth, a powerful shape shifting wolf with a loving family that will provide for her. Kelly was planned was reserved for a powerful European coven. If Heather knew this, then she would most likely accept me better.

"I don't want your devotion," I explained to her simply. I just wanted her, to be with her for an eternity, to spend every moment of my immortality in her presence. I wished there were ways I could show how devoted to her I had become, maybe she might return it. I wasn't doing anything creepy like watching her in her sleep, it was the way I thought of her on a nonstop bases, waiting out the long days and nights until I could see her again. If only she knew how I had memorized her, every strand of hair, every freckle on her face, every line in her skin, every curve in her body was so clear to me. She was the only thing that I was sure of in my life, my past, and my present was confusing but my future with her was something I knew would be sure.

"Then what do you want?" Heather snapped.

"Nothing, I just want to be with you," I said, who knew love can be so frustrating.

"I don't even know what you are, but how could you want nothing?" She asked defensively.

"Do we always have to be after something?" I asked her, she had such distrust in males, as well as people in general. I wished I knew a way for her to get over this obstacle.

"Isn't that reality, not that you would know." She hissed upset, trying to be a smart mouth, but she had a hard time being snotty when she wanted to be.

"Heather, let me explain." I stuttered, she had a way of making me nervous.

"There is nothing to explain," Heather said and hung up. That was when I decided to call someone who had taken a back burner to Heather.

"Hello, I don't know you," Demetri answered the number.

"Demetri, it's me," I stated, waiting his reaction.

"Sorry, Demetri can't come to the phone right now, betrayers please press line four to leave a message for it to be erased." Demetri recited.

"Would you give it a rest!" I snapped irritated.

"You're telling me to give it a rest, you're the one who's not coming home." Demetri hissed, angrily.

"It's not my home," I corrected.

"So for the past eight hundred years you have simply been a squatter?" Demetri questioned. "Where would you like your bill mailed to then?" Actually, I'm the one who should be sending the bills for all the work I done with no reason.

"Demetri, you don't understand," I was tempted to tell him about Eleazar and I, but I couldn't even comprehend that much less him.

"No, you don't understand, do you have any idea what's going on around here?" Demetri barked.

"What?" I asked, caring less about that former coven of mine, with an exception for a few members, Demetri being one of them. It's hard to try cutting off the emotional ties for people we have been loyal to for eight hundred years and one can never erased such a strong friendship.

"Well, to start out we lost six members, including Chelsea, she and Afton came back from Africa and left shortly afterwards. They didn't even say where they were going. Renata ran off with a nomad, Corin joined the French with Louis, and you went A.W.O.L on us. Now, Alec and Jane are acting weird." Demetri explained as his voice became calmer speaking to me.

"How?" I asked.

"They are acting so different, they both are acting like they are so much more mature than the other, and look upon their twin as if they were a child. It's like they are no longer on the same page, they no longer have that twin chemistry, leaving them both incomplete. They still care about each other, but are now just a normal brother and sister. Well, Alec…is depressing," Demetri gave his guilty sigh. "He moved to Marcus's floor and for awhile. Marcus was the only one who could get more than two words out of him, he won't show or tell Aro what happened. Marcus claims to be trying to mend things between Alec and Aro. But Alec just kept getting angrier at Aro, nothing he was saying in privet was helping. Now that Sulpicia is back and Jane forced him to move back to his floor. Alec is able to be in the same room with Aro, and only ever comes down the tower when his gift is needed. Which is actually an improvement, he wouldn't even drink until Jane and Sulpicia returned from Greece, finally. Sulpicia at least got him to change his clothes and Jane convinced him to come when Heidi came back from her meal. Besides that he is practically shutting everyone out, and barley shows any form of expression." Demetri said worried. "He just wants to show his pain."

"What happened?" I asked Demetri.

"It's a Volturi thing," Demetri answered, that meant it was a secret among the guards. He wasn't going to tell me.

"How's Jane?" I asked changing the subject.

"She is different, much more opened, the other day she was doing laundry, and she just took her shirt off and threw it in the washer without shame. She is happier than usual, always smiling, even when she is doing her gift. Since she came back from Greece, she has been going around completely uplifted. Sometimes, I caught her just staring at the window, and sighing to herself about something going on in Germany. She is very annoying, the other day Olga visited, and I was leading her to the tower to do our normal activity. Then we ran into Jane. She said that I should consider a mate, and asked us if we got board going from vampire to vampire. Heidi thought she was fun, until Boris came to visit her yesterday. While Heidi was trying to seduce him, and Jane told them they make a bad couple, and wouldn't be good mates with each other. Then today, she printed out a brochure of Denali National Park and sat it on my desk." Demetri shook his head. "And now she is telling Heidi about a friend she met in Greece, some Fred." I wondered if it was the same Fred, the one sending me post cards. He plans to visit us in the winter.

"Why would she give you that?" I asked.

"Why did you quite?" He asked, ignoring that question.

"I found someone," I answered. "A mate, her name is Heather."

"Oh, well…..convince her to come back with you." Demetri suggested, as if it was simple as walking.

"She's a human and she doesn't love me," I said shortly.

"Oh well, that's bad for you," Demetri started, I could tell in Demetri's voice he wanted to know more, but wouldn't asked me because of his stubbornness. Finally, his curiosity got to him."Why doesn't she want a guy like you?" I could tell by his voice, he was thinking negatively of Heather, which didn't bother me because I knew he was going to love her when he met her.

"It's hard to explain," I answered him, it was hard to explain the feelings I had for Heather to someone who never felt this emotion towards anyone.

"Since when did you have a hard time explaining things to me?" Demetri asked offended.

"You just won't," I said. He has never been in love, he wouldn't understand why I put Heather before him. She was my future, and the only chance I had at true happiness.

"Well, I wish you luck with her," Demetri then hung up without saying as even a goodbye.

~X~

"Felix, Anthenodora left a message on my phone and forgot to hang up. I am a little curious to what exactly is going on." Esme explained handing me the phone to translate the message for her.

"Hello, my good friend, Esme Cullen, I wanted to call and chat but I understand if you are busy please call soon…" Anthenodora's voice started then she went off in another language that I knew well.

"It's in Latin," I explained.

"Oh, they only argue in Latin so no one will understand what they are saying," Esme explained.

"Making Latin the first language to pick up on when living with the Volturi," Carlisle interjected as I started to translate. "Anthenodora says 'What are those ugly things on the window…Caius says 'those are the new drapes I picked out'…Anthenodora is asking him what right does he have to pick out curtains without her, for the sake of the gods they aren't even pretty. Caius says she's been complaining they need new drapes, and he went out and got them so she quite wining. Anthenodora says he didn't do a good job, those have to be the most awful things she ever seen and they make the window looks hideous…Caius says they do their job, and what does it matter they keep the sun from entering the room. Anthenodora says that's not what curtains are for, they are suppose to make the windows look pretty…Caius says they are made to block the sun, Anthenodora says to decorate, Caius says block the sun, Anthenodora says to decorate,….." this went on for twenty minutes.

"Do you really expect us to believe that a two thousand year old couple would argue over curtains?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I answered. "its ending now, Caius is saying 'Humans started putting fabric over the window because their wives were claiming there was too much sun, that's who drapes came to be…Anthenodora says that's what shutters are for, the humans saw their husbands putting up the ugly shutters and decied to put fabric over to make them pretty. That's how curtains came to be and you are taking them back….Caius says fine as long as he can pick the shutters…Anthenodora just said 'oh, I forgot my phone. Messaging over." I said as Esme shook her head. It was then three sharp smells entered the air port. It was a disgusted, gut wrenching smell that made the shape-shifters seem like air fresheners. It was as if rotten meat had been sat in the middle of the air port. It was then overshadowed by the floral scent of four vampires.

"It must be them," Rosalie said excitedly as we followed the scent, each having something. Rosalie holding the picture, as Esme was able to push Neveah's stroller. While Emmett had the camera, and Carlisle had the English-Greek dictionary, and I had the stupid sign welcoming them. We followed Rosalie until she stopped, staring down at two young men with pale blond hair sleeked back, both with muscular yet lean frames, one a bit shorter than the other, both wearing Hawaiian shirts and ripped jeans looking at a picture. They chose to reunite with their sister they hadn't seen in seventy three years in casual form, while she chose to dress her best.

The younger one turned his head and looked up, he stopped stunned, staring at Rosalie. He was breathless face as he just stared at her. He was young, around nineteen, skinny with some-what muscular frame and a shade of a golden tan, along with dark blue eyes. He caught Rosalie's gaze just staring at her, almost in a dream-like state. Then he turned and shrugged the other one's shoulder. He looked towards him then stopped, caught in the same stair. He was taller than the other one, with dark blonde curls and the same tan of skin with a bit more muscles. For a short moment, it seemed Rosalie was alone with these two men. The three stared at each other, all shocked and speechless at the sight. The two then started walking towards her, as Rosalie came towards them.

"Nicholas," Rosalie touched the cheek of the younger one, remembering the smoothness of his face. "Your taller than me now."

"We thought you were dead," the older one chocked.

"Alexander," She put her hand on the back of his neck as she shook her head in an assuring manner. "No, I'm not. I thought I would never see you again." She truly didn't, she always thought her human family was part of her past, when she found they were alive. Rosalie knew they were still part of her, and she still belonged to her. They were her brothers, and nothing could break that connection.

"We missed you," Nicholas stuttered not knowing what to say. He barely remembered her, but he still missed her.

"I missed you too," She huffed, talking in a high stream voice, knowing if she were a human tears would pour from her. She did miss them, she didn't know it, but something inside her had always told her that members of her human family remained, and they had finally come to join her again.

"Now, we know your safe," Alexander said, as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder. They were silent for the longest moment with relief filling in their eyes. Thinking of how she was swept out of his life, and swept back into it. It was as if the long journey of moving on from the heartbreak and the longing for her was snapped away.

"It's over now," Nikki said, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder, now able to reach it unlike the last time she saw him, he was taller than her now. "The mysteries, lies, wondering, it's over." He stuttered speechless, thinking of the pain his parents bare. Their hopes were now fulfilled, they were together as a family.

"And we can move on," She glowed, putting her arms around her brothers' shoulders. The three Hales embraced with each other, I notice their voices crackled a bit. It was as if no one else was in the air port, just them. Rosalie held the tall men between her arms, comforted by them. She kept touching their faces several times, making sure they were real. The men kept running their fingers through her hair, to insure they weren't dreaming.

As they embraced, two females came from behind him who both stood to be the exact height, which was a little over five feet. They had the same shades of long midnight curls that went past their shoulders. One had hers in a braid and the other wore hers down. They had the same heart shape heads with smooth foreheads with one wrinkle, arched eyebrows, almond-shape eyes, along with the tear-drop dents in their upper lips, thin brown lips and upper chins along with the same long neck bones. The girl that had her hair down also had a bright green beret wearing a slime tight green sweater, with a short pink skirt, and long pink stilettos. She had a darker golden brown shade of skin, with a tent along with dark brown eyes. The other one had pale brown skin with a pale covering along with bright ember eyes. She had her hair in a braid wearing a skin-tight red cotton shirt with loose sleeves wearing and black loose dress pants.

They both had film cameras in their hands as they came behind their husbands to introduced themselves to Emmett. I noticed the one in the pink skirt had a deep but feminine voice, like a low guitar note as she introduced herself as Aysun. The other woman had a high strung voice like a soft wind along the shore as she introduced herself as Beyza. When Hale siblings finished their embrace, Emmett, Aysun, and Beyza all took their pictures and proceeded with introducing spouses. They hugged, and shook hands, all becoming acquainted with each other.

Rosalie then led them over to Neveah's stroller. While the six goggled over her, Carlisle, Esme and I noticed three more vampires who observed the reunion from the other side coming out of the terminal hallway. I could tell the two taller ones were ancients. A tall muscular man who had similar built to Emmett and I but a bit shorter. He had long lanky cave-man brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, a hard bony face with full grown muscles and bushy eyebrows over shadowing milky amber eyes and his crackling pale skin. Next to him, was a tall elegant woman with a beautiful hour glass body that was half her mate's size. She hand bouncing black hair that made a puff behind her head band and strolled down to her knees. She was as gorgeous as the Volturi leaders described with smooth features and a curved silicate along with white flaky skin and rusty gold eyes. Between them, was a tiny vampire, around Alice's size with jet black curls that was pulled back with bobby pins making a bun. She was a young vampire, not even half a century, with soft, white, marble-stone skin, and bright shimmering golden eyes that beamed at me. She clearly recognize me from the pictures Jane showed her.

"You must be Carlisle," the older female spoke slowly, coming up to us as Carlisle went to meet them. "I am Laeime, but call me Lama, this is my husband, Dragomir and my creation, our daughter, Sofia."

"Please to meet you," Carlisle shook the woman's hand. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and my son, Felix." Carlisle introduced us, not even bothering to introduce Rosalie and Emmett, who were still caught up in the emotional reunion.

"Felix," Dragomir looked towards his wife.

"You're Aro's creation, the one he sent to protect us?" Lima asked slowly in English. There was several things wrong with that statement, making me unsure how to respond to that question. I have to admit it now, I'm not Aro's creation, I never was and I never will be. I had Eleazar's venom. Aro sent me here to create a hybrid, a mission long failed due to being lost in the shuffle with Heather, my new fondness of the Cullens and ….Eleazar. I don't have strength designed for protection, it's for aggression. Santiago had the physical power to block anyone from his assigned target. My physical power is to break through to my target. Lima's eyes stared at me, as Sophia and Dragomir looked at Carlisle for an answer.

"Felix is part of our coven," Esme said bodily, as they tilted their heads at her, confused. They were wondering why she was speaking over Carlisle, while at the same time trying to comprehend what she was saying for their lack of knowledge in the English language, and confused by the fact that Aro told them I was sent here to protect them. Esme was clearing this up. "He's with us," She explained, pulling me towards Carlisle and her. "He's here on our account, not Aro's."

"I see," Lama sighed, she understood I notice her eyes went towards the Hale's joyful reunion a few yards from us.

"Let's not interrupt," Carlisle suggested.

"Anders, Nikki, Aysun, Beyza, over here," Lama shouted in Ancient Greek snapping her fingers as the four turned instantly. .

"Come on, we would like you to meet some more members of our coven." Alexander led Rosalie, Emmett and Neveah over to them as Nikki remained close to his sister.

"Rosalie, we would like you to meet Lama, Dragomir, and Sophia," Alexander said proudly as they smiled.

"Lama, Dragomir, and Sophia we would like you to meet our sister Rosalie, her husband Emmett, and their adopted daughter Neveah." Nikki then said as they stared.

"It's a pleasure," Lama smiled towards her. "Now, we are informed we will be staying with you." They looked back at Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle answered coldly. "You and your husband will ride home with us, Sophia will be hosted by the coven of my eldest creation being escorted by Felix." I had taught Carlisle well in dealing with ancient covens and their mind set, mentioning that Edward was his first creation smoothed over well as they nodded.

"Then we'll get our luggage." Dragomir looked towards his wife. Lima nodded as Nikki, Alexander, Beyza and Aysun nodded. The Hale brothers then glanced nervously towards Carlisle giving awkward greetings. It seemed they had unresolved issues with him.

"Nikki, Alexander, you met Carlisle before," Rosalie introduced him.

"We have," Alexander said, coldly as soon as the ancients left with Sophia still standing there, staring at me.

"It's nice to see you two again," Esme said, as she shook hands with them.

"You as well," Nikki said politely, it was obvious they were uncomfortable.

"Did Aro mail you a copy of our pardons?" Beyza asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "We have them in a safe place."

"We would like to thank you for hosting us," Aysun introduced herself politely. "And for….." The twins looked at each other as their husbands crossed their arms, staring at Carlisle. They looked back at their husbands and had a short conversion in Turkish. Finally, Aysun spoke again. "We would like to thank you for allowing us to have the opportunity to be introduced to our sister and her husband." Aysun said. They then argued in Turkish a bit more when Alexander spoke. "We should get the luggage."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sophia said slowly to Carlisle and Esme as she came up to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too,'" Esme smiled. "My son, his wife and daughter are looking forward to meeting you."

"Meeting me," Sophia said, she understood the last part. "I am nervous about the…..wolfmen."

"They plan to welcome you," I informed her in Greek as Carlisle and Esme nodded, then walked to the escalator following Lama and Dragomir.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me what time is it?" Sophia asked on our way to the baggage claim.

"Nine," I answered.

"Thank you." She said and flashed a silver watch with purple stones in it. "This was a gift from a friend."

"It's very beautiful," I complimented her as she adjusted it. I then helped her go through each bag, making sure she was the owner, and of them were collected for her. I notice some of the Hales came and helped her gather luggage as we put them on an L cart Rosalie rented. They joked a round with her a bit, Nikki even rubbed Sophia's hair as Beyza gave her a side hug while they collected their bags.

They then went back to Rosalie and her family, the twins even informed them they had gifts for Neveah. While Nikki and Alexander pointed out to Emmett the packages they brought to help with the house. While they were gathering the large amount of luggage the coven sent with their seven members, I took Sophia to the gift shop. She gathered some post cards of Seattle, as well as some gifts she explained was for various friends. We then checked out, she brought a large amount of cash with her and we walked out to meet Lama and Dragomir, who were waiting for her.

"Thank you very much for hosting us," Lama said slowly as we came out to the waiting area.

"You are very welcome," Esme said to her as they both glanced my way as I translated.

"Looks like the weather is sunnier than expected," Carlisle said as the vampires came out of the airport all of us with large hats.

"Sophia, do you mind taking care of that?" Nikki asked in Greek as Sophia looked up towards the sky. It was then clouds flew quickly from the east towards the sun, blocking it temporarily.

"Thank you," Rosalie said towards her as she smiled when they came to the car. "Do you mind staying with my brother, Edward and his wife Bella?" She asked her.

"Not..at…all." She spoke slowly. "Are they….are they….vampire-human child?"

"Yes," Emmett answered. "Her name is Renesmee, a pack of shape-shifters are also there waiting to greet you."

"Oh," I could tell by her face she had no clue what she just said. It was the same face I had a couple months ago when I realized a foreign language is more than a studied subject.

"We are looking forward to meeting your other members," Lama said slowly, as her husband motioned towards me. Clearly, he wanted me to translate something for him.

"Yes, we heard there is a reservation near your home, we look forward to visiting them and studying the American Indian culture." Dragomir said in Greek as I translated for him.

"It is on our list of have to," Beyza said, as we looked at each other, wondering how we are going to explain the treaty. "We did research and about their art festival that is coming soon, good place to get gifts." I notice all the members of the Greek coven nodded.

"Who's riding with whom?" Alexander asked, when we finally reached the cars.

"Well, we figured that you two would want to spend alone time with your sister, so I am taking your wives while you ride with her." Emmett explained.

The four looked at each other, after the twins exchanged something in Turkish they smiled at the same time towards Emmett. "That is a very good idea, we were planning on suggesting the same." Aysun let out a sigh as Emmett nodded. Aysun looked towards the other members and translated the idea to the ancients. They nodded, agreeing that was the best arrangement as Rosalie showed her brothers her red convertible.

"And you two are riding with us," Carlisle explained to Lama and Dragomir. "You will be going in our car." He pointed to it as they nodded.

"Sophia?" Lama questioned.

"This one," I said still holding her suitcases. It was a rather strange scene in the airport parking lot. First, Rosalie Emmett got Neveah in her safety seat in the convertible. Then all six Hales arranged for their luggage trying to puzzle them to fit in the two cars with some going in mine and Carlisle. At the same time, Carlisle, Dragomir, Lama and Esme were putting their luggage to fit in Carlisle's car, some going to the back seat of my car.

Sophia surprising had a lot of luggage for just one girl. She had a large rolling case, a stuffed duffle bag, a carry-on bag, two suit cases, four garment bags and at least five purses. She explained to me about her, Agatha, Mela and Jane helping her pack. I was surprised by the way she talked of Jane. She described her as being upbeat and fun to be with which was very different from the Volturi guard I knew. I managed to help her fit most of it in my car, wondering what Edward and Bella are going to do with all her luggage. We got in the car, all following Carlisle his way home.

"So looking forward to your stay?" I asked as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Yes," Sophia answered. "But I am afraid I overestimated my knowledge in the English language. I hadn't studied it since I was human, and I thought listing to the conversions of Alexander and Nikki would be enough, but I was wrong. I was supposed to get extra tutoring from Jane, but we used that as an excuse to look at fashion magazines. Neither of us took it seriously."

"You're a vampire, you will catch on faster than you think." I reminded her.

"I hope so, Lama and Dragomir studied it some, I should have studied with them." She said sadly.

"You'll be fine; I had a hard time with the language too. We, vampires learn fast those," I assured her. "Edward is very helpful. He helped me catch up with my schooling, and he has been working with me over the summer break to help me get into the higher advance classes."

"I am please to stay with them," She said in Greek. "What's his daughter's name, I keep getting a different one. Agatha's cousins Benjamin and Tia informed me her name was Renesmee?"

"Yes," I answered her. "She made you a welcome sign."

"Oh," She smiled. "I will help Bella with her, I saw a hybrid once, when we were in Algeria. I didn't even know she was one until last month. Her name was Maysun, she's good friends with Malakia, of course every supernatural being in Africa is friends with her. I'm going to get a gift Sabah, we are hosting them through her newborn year. Anyway, Maysun was very fun, loved to dance. I just thought she was a full vampire until the Hales told Malakia about Rensemee, and she told them about Maysun. How old is Renesmee by the way?"

"Ten months, but she has the mind of a child who is almost seven, her kind develop differently, rather interesting. She can already read, and is doing calculus. You might be able to teach her some Greek." I suggested.

"Oh," She smiled liking the idea, as we passed through the Seattle skyline. She then went to her pocket and took out the camera, then started taking pictures. "Hector and Philomela want me to take a picture of her, they are curious too. I plan take a lot, this is the first time any of us been to the Americas. We were informed by my uncles not to go there because of the wars."

"That's mainly in the Southern US, Mexico and Central America. If you are curious about that, ask Jasper, you will be introduce to him soon." I informed.

"Is he the one with the wife that can predict the future?" Sophia asked curiously.

"Yes," I answered.

"Alice," Sophia nodded. "I remember because Jane told me how the French think she was created by Horus, who's coven is allied with us. I heard he was an interesting man, dead before my time. We don't know much about that those, that's not coven we keep in touch with, too often. We only her updates when Artamis and Lancelot come to visit giving us an update. Besides that, we don't hear much about the French. Artamis thinks her brother's missing creation was in this coven." That was most likely due to the Greek remaining out of the Volturi schemes, therefore being of no use to the French. Artamis and Lancelot come to the Volturi quiet often as well.

"So what else do you look forward to doing?" I asked her, Bella told me to ask her so she could start planning Sophia's agenda.

"I want to go to the Quileute Art Festival; Agatha will be disappointed if I don't bring her back some Native American jewelry. That is the main thing we are looking forward to attending." I decide to let Jacob handle that one, considering her kind wouldn't be allowed there, the other alpha, Sam Uley, Natalie's half-brother, was very strict with vampires. He clearly didn't trust us and basically thought all vampires were his enemy. I saw him at the air-port with his girlfriend, he was in such a hurry to leave he ignored us, didn't give us as so much as a 'hi'. "I also want to go to Hollywood."

"Well, Los Angeles is a little sunny," I explained as she gave me an odd look, I forgotten her gift.

"We were also informed by a friend of the coven that there is another animal drinking coven we will be introduced to." Sophia explained excitedly. "We look forward to meeting them, when they heard that the late sister, Didyme's creation is among them, part of their coven. Hecate was thrilled, that will be an easy alliance for us. She asked Lama is going to strike an alliance on behalf of Hecate with their leader, Tanya. Apparently, her and Katrina are aunts to a friend of mine. Lama and Dragomir know Eleazar from when he was part of the Volturi. They are anxious to meet his mate." Sophia laughed. "They still consider him their nephew because he was created by their sister, Didyme. Rosalie informed Alexander and Nikki a newer member is working on a World War Two plan, American Flyer, and wants to meet with them to help. They, of course, are happy to help out. Afterwards, we are going to inform our other animal-drinking friends about this coven."

"The Delnali are close with this coven. They will be here for Fourth of July." I said quickly, hoping that will change the subject. I couldn't talk happily about Eleazar coming to visit. The last thing I wanted was to give the Greeks any idea of tension going on with two former Volturi members.

"I am looking forward to that too, Nikki and Alexander informed me about it, the fireworks and the sparklers. It will be amazing." She smiled happily. "They brought fireworks form Greece for the celebration, they planned the display with Emmett over the phone. I asked them about it, and they said I will just have to wait and see."

"Good," I said. "Anything else?"

"I heard Rosalie is adopting another baby that isn't born yet. Alexander and Nikki plan to be at the hospital when the human gives birth." Sophia answered, excitedly. "I am going to write to the rest informing of the gender."

_They already know it's a boy _I thought and then said, "Yes, she invited them."

"Good, I wouldn't mind going to Canada. I heard the grizzly bear is to die for, and a lot of good art comes from Canada. I would go to the beauty of Prince Edward Island, but that's too far away. I also heard Oregon has a lot of history, so we could go there if they want." She said happily. I notice the rain become very heavy, almost too heavy to see. Sophia looked forward and the rain calmed, eventually stopped but with clouds high in the air.

"Are we almost there?" She asked.

"Almost," I answered, going at vampire speed in the car. She enjoyed that, letting her hair down as we flew to Forks in no time.

I notice her looked around at the small town in delight. She got her camera out and took pictures of the village and the woods as we drove towards the Cullen property. I went off the road at Highway 101. Sophia became very ecstatic as the mud hit the car, flashing her camera at almost everything she saw making green blurs. I slowed some, crossing a shallow part of the Sol Duc River, with the water and mud hitting the car. I then drove it up, feeling the dirt against the metal speeding to the stone cottage with bight colored flowers climbing the walls, along with deep set windows. I parked right smack dab in front of the stone path were a large sign that had: WELCOME SOPHIA printed in dark purple letters hanging from the front porch. I noticed Edward and Bella's face as their eyes darted at the car after seeing my little off road adventure.

Bella and Edward stared at it stunned. I was informed it was Bella's car after she married Edward, but before her transformation. She no longer used it. Edward thought there was no reason I shouldn't have the car. I was grateful to have it.

The family wasn't dressed up, they welcomed Sophia casually. They were all wearing jeans and a nice shirt. Jacob and his pack were all in human form waiting for their guest. Jacob stood beside Renesmee, who held his hand smiling at the girl in the window, anxiously wanting to meet her. Leah stood with her hair down to her ears, wearing a dress, holding some flowers to welcome Sophia. While Quil and Embry stood beside Leah, also curios to meet this girl. On the other side of the car was Seth and Collin who went directly to the trunk.

"Let me open the door," I suggested as she nodded.

"Felix, I see your making sure the before car is put into use." Edward shouted at seeing my car.

"You said I could do what I wish with it," I joked, as he and Bella let out some chuckles.

"And we are glad you are following that," Bella yelled, as I shrugged and went to open the door, while Seth and Collin dug for her luggage, taking out the others.

It was just like we rehearsed when Rosalie made us practice hundreds of times. Seth and Collin got the luggage while Quil and Embry shook her hand welcoming her, showing they mean no harm. I went to opened the door, and helped her get out. I could tell the smell bothered her, not for the near fact of the harshness of the odor, being around four children of the moon for all of her immortal life diluted their scent. It was the fact she never seen this kind of shape-shifters them before, and who knows what the Volturi told the Greek coven about them.

"Sophia, welcome to our home," Bella said, as soon as the girl got out. I could tell Sophia was nervous, she was confused by what they were and didn't understand a thing Bella said.

"Thank you for having me," Sophia said slowly.

"Hello, Sophia, I am Jacob Black, as the alpha Quileute-Forks Pack, we would like you to welcome you to the United States." Jacob said when Sophia walked up, starring at him and Leah.

"These are for you," Leah handed her some flowers, speaking slow and clearly for Sophia to catch on. "I am Leah Clearwater."

"I am Sophia, thank you," She said unsure what to say as her eyes glanced towards Seth and Collin who had some of her luggage.

"This is Seth and Collin, they are helping you with your bags." Edward came down and explained in Greek. "I am Edward, this is my wife Bella, and our daughter Renesmee."

"Sophia," She repeated. She then went to Quil and Embry, I notice Embry was went into a total trance state when he first glimpse of Sophia. It was this strange heat that glowed from him from the moment his eyes set on Sophia. His eyes followed her every move as she observed her new surrounding curiously. It was as if she was the only one in the yard. Embry was drawn to her, as if she was the center of everything. Sophia seemed to be his only focus, ignoring his pack, the Cullens, everyone, just Sophia. He gazed at her, with full emotion.

"Are they brothers?" Sophia questioned to me in Greek, after several minutes of observing Quil and Embry, not even noticing Embry staring at her. I was glad she asked that, because I have been wondering the same thing. Quil and Embry both had a lot of facial similarities. They had to be related somehow.

"She wants to know if you two are brothers." I said waiting for an answer.

"No, we are not," Quil answered. "We do belong to the same pack."

"They are not brothers," I answered Sophia in Greek.

"They could easily be mistaken for so," She said to me in Greek. "Twins, practically." She amused herself, then looked back towards them.

"Hello, I am Sophia." She recited in English.

"Quil Ateara," Quil shook her hand while Embry remained breathless by her presence. It was as if every motion, every focus, all of the energy he carried was being pulled to her.

"I am Embry Call," He said as their hands met. He held her hand for a very long time, staring into her gold irises, memorized with every part of her from the strans of curls, to the muscles of her marble skin . "We are shape shifters, we turn into wolves."

"Huh?" She asked turning her head towards me. I shrugged, letting her know I didn't know how to translate what he was saying.

"We become wolves," He explained in a motion making claws with his hands coming to Sophia. She fearfully took a step back, quite unsure what the gesture meant. Her eyes squinted as she quickly went behind me holding my shoulder tightly.

"Embry, you're scaring her, perhaps you can show her sometime…after the meal Alice and Jasper made for your pack and the three werewolves, since you are dressed so well for it." Bella suggested, then turned and talked to Sophia at a rather slower place. "We are going to show you to your room now."

"Can I touch her, Mummy?" Renemee asked running up to Sophia as Bella looked towards me.

"She knows about Renesmee's origin, but not her gifts including her unique way of communicating." I informed her. They trusted what I told them ever since the night I saved Renesmee.

"She can send mind through touch," Bella explained to Sophia as I translated, Sophia stared at the girl in wonder. It was clear that Renesmee had sparked more curiosity than I thought, whatever hybrid she had seen before was nothing compared to Renesmee.

"You must be the hybrid child?" Sophia's voice rose cheerfully, as she bent down and let Rensemee touch her cheek. It was clear she was sending Sophia a message in her thoughts. I knew Renesemee's thoughts could translate, during my early days she would send me thoughts into Estonian, Danish and Italian quite often. I notice Sophia nodding, she was relief in understanding. Then Sophia's face became puzzled as she stared at Embry, and Renesmee looked towards Jacob smiled and went to her parents.

"Imprint…." Sophia stuttered confused, standing. "I don't know what's that means."

"I can explain that to you," Embry burst running towards her, as Edward quickly led her away, reading the fear in her mind.

"How about we let her get settled first?" Edward suggested, as Seth and Collin came behind her with her suitcases.

"Sorry, Almberry," Sophia spoke very slowly to him. "I don't know English that well. Tell, my friend, Felix, about….imprint." She looked at Renesmee. "He will translate in Greek for me."


	36. Jane: Lesson Learned

An old friend had arrived in Volterra, an ancient nomadic woman, along with the mate she had created for herself. She was a strong Volturi supporter who they called upon any time they needed a witness. She was the kind of woman who they offered their best too, which meant dressing up and curtsying to her when she pasted. She was also a woman Jane normally overlooked until she came to visit as she normally did before she made a trip out of Europe. They saw her last January, when she came to witness for the Volturi as she always did when witnesses were in need.

Artemis and her mate Lancelet, a brave Anglo that she found on the battle field and decided to heal his wounds the easy way and loved him sense then. He was a rather large man, that had large muscles protecting his tiny curly hair mate and with old ancient skin. She always chatted when she visited; Jane decided to listen this time unlike before. As Artemis borrowed Sulipica's sewing machine, which she normally did, Jane went to mend some of the clothes taken from victims.

"Hold this will you?" Artemis asked as Lancelet held the large bundle Artemis brought with her.

"Mind if I do some of my sewing here?" Jane asked, coming in.

"Yes, of course, this is your home." Artemis answered surprised. "We aren't staying long, Caius sent Demetri to get us a better car, and I would like some books. After that, we are off to Mongolia, Lancelet and I have a home set up there, isn't that right?"

"Right," He responded handing his ancient mate some thread.

"We met a nice young vampire named Fred on our last visit, and he told us what he's doing to the island. We plan to find the wire he asked us for and send it to him. Then we will continue our travels around the world. Perhaps get a closer look at the Cullen hybrid girl." Lancelet nodded, not saying much as normal. He let his mate speak for the both of them.

"I see," Jane started.

"I heard you visited your Greek aunts, we owe them a call," Artemis sighed. "So many memoires with them...so many good vampires destroyed by the dreadful Dacians. Revenged was needed."

"Agreed," Alec said coming from behind them, it was still needed.

"Are you the last survivor of the Olympus coven, the one read about in mythology?" Jane asked.

"None are true," Alec said and left.

"He's right about that, they have me listed as one of the main members, when in reality I was an extended, connected through family not venom," Artemis rolled her eyes. "Not to many nomads question me when they find out I am the world's oldest tracker. Of course, female trackers are very rare."

"I thought Hermes was the tracker?" Jane asked as she stitched.

"Because he was created by Zeus, like my twin brother, that's the family connection. Apollo and I were twins, like you and Alec. We were born in what today is Albania. We would go into Greece to trade and that would be it. I had a very unique upbringing; my mother would take me to hunt and taught me to fight. During the day, we would go out gather barriers, roots, wild fruits and vegetables, we would even hunt to make hides and provide meat.

My father was a village leader. He would take Apollo to trials and settle disputes. I was the best hunter, and Apollo grew to be the best…today we would call them lawyers. He could figure out what was going on and know the truth even before the men started speaking. I would be able to find any animal, any plant the village sent me out for. One night, I went out to hunt the stag and I ran into Leto. She was a beautiful woman with dangling black locks, and a body that dazzled in the meadow light. She came up to me with what I was looking for, she informed me that she has been watching me my entire life and I agree to come with her, she will ensure that I will be better than any pray. I asked her about my family, Leto rolled her eyes and informed me my brother was taken care of, I said I couldn't abandon my family. Finally, Leto said she waited too long, grabbed me and changed me. Three days later, I woke up in modern day Kosovo with Leto waiting for me. She informed me I was given immortal life and I belonged to her. She then said I have an ability to find anything, and wanted to help me develop it. Which she did, she was a good mentor.

I stayed with her for a century. We very rarely went through Greece. I was curious of the place, and finally I convince her to take me there. We stayed with the cave coven while passing through. She rarely let me see beyond them, which most females traded with, once and awhile. We normally associated with other female nomads. Zeus would make a deal with us but then we would be on our way. He never offered to host us, which was considered rude back then.

Zeus wasn't my father, he was just another powerful coven leader that Leto traded with, I seen many like them back then, in Egypt, Mesoptina, Assyria, Ethiopia, Anglo-Saxons, Ur, Canaan, China, Norway, India, China, Korea, Babylon, and other amazements. They all came presented themselves and often invited us to stay. Zeus didn't do that, he kept me hidden; he saw threat in me the creation of this humble nomadic woman. I never understood why.

Then one day, while in Greece, I wondered form Leto. I wanted to explore the land on my own and went to the city of Thebes, and there I met some girls named Hebe and Eilethyia, created by Hera on accident of course. They were with their brothers Ares, who was a handsome young thing also created by Zeus." Artemis whispered as Jane giggled. "Along with him was his best friend, Hephaestus, created by Hera. He later became Aphrodite's mate. They were all very nice. They explained to me they were part of the mountain coven. I was able to charm my way into an invitation to Olympus."

"Let me tell you, they knew how to have fun, especially Dionysus, he would spend hours dancing with me. He was the one I was dancing with when Apollo returned with Hermes, on a mission." Artemis shook her head. He must have been stunned seeing me. "I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see him. We embraced quickly. I think that must have shocked everyone. We were lost in what to say, thinking each other was dead."

Artemis shook her head, as her voice started to quiver. "The next morning Zeus and Hera came back….with Leto. It turned out Zues and Leto both saw our powers as humans and both wanted us. They made a bargain, that's as close as they ever became. She was having me, and he took him. They made a deal to keep it a secret from us, so we can from our own attachments to our different covens. That was only why we visited the Cave Coven, who had no clue." That was when Jane notice Aro and Sulipica nodding, the old nomadic woman was speaking the truth.

"Leto was actually friendly with the Romanian coven, may they be burned. They didn't care for vampires at all, power was what they wanted. We had to pay a fee for passing through their territory, she didn't support them, but she wasn't against them. She actually trusted them; I overheard their plan to swipe out the vampires of Greece. They didn't know I was listening, they were charging them with the crime of gluttony, saying they held too much power over their humans." She hissed.

"That was their laws?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Aro answered. "Back then, they would kill covens who had too much power over humans, and lead humans into false dependency. That was why our coven would try to make humans fear us, like they should."

"Very wise," Artemis added in as Lancelot nodded.

"I beg Leto into letting me get Apollo out of there, she was hesitant but she knew I would go with or without her permission. She said as long as I got only Apollo." Artemis shook her head. "She knew me well, Delphi, his mate, was a nomadic woman at first, she wasn't in the coven long enough to be official. I wrote to her, telling her to leave Greece and I will track her. So technically I didn't get her. She obeyed. Then I went to get Apollo and explained to him what was going on, he didn't believe me until he saw Demeter's ashes. We then ran into trouble, as you know, but we found help. Later, they caught Apollo, and did what they did to other escaped members of executed covens. They killed innocent Delphi and took out Apollo's eyes. We remain loyal to your coven for taking over." She said with a wide smile to them, Lancelot nodded in agreement. "I told Horus the layout and spied for them, getting the information of the powerful guards and the ones they kept for attention.

Leto never knew, she thought I was on her side. Later, Leto created an immortal child, we warned her not to," Jane notice Artemis sighed as if it was a common death. "Later, I took over as coven leader, leading Apollo, we needed protection. We heard of William Brave Heart and the brave men that lead him. That was where I found Lancelot."

"We stayed in London and the sewers were easy to match. We were in London, a fine March day in 1663, we were in London at that time. We were hunting, and a human saw us. He was tall with blonde hair just watching us hunt, we went back away quickly. Apollo tried to follow his scent and then a couple days later, we heard humans coming to us. It was clear they were attacking us; we hid from them, and plan to leave London through underground London. Apollo then caught the scent of the human who saw us that night, I tried to lead him out but he was so fast. He ran up and killed two humans instantly. He then ran, he knew London well enough not to be directed. Then he stopped and bit the human, just pushed himself on to the lad." Artemis shook her head sadly. "My brother must have been so depressed; I don't know why he changed the human. Maybe it was why most vampires who were blinded by the dreaded Romanians." Artemis shook her head; Alec again, rolled his eyes. "To have someone lead them, but after he bit the human Apollo called to me. Lancelot and I answered his call, he said 'He is trying to crawl away, make sure he escapes before the humans take advantage of his pain."

"I went up, found the human and lead him to an old cellar, I then covered him in rotten potatoes." Lancelot said proudly.

"I stayed with my brother, and watched from a distance as he sacrificed himself to the humans, distracting himself so the creation of his could get away."

"We went to find him," Lancelot said.

"But he ran away from us, broke my heart he wanted nothing to do with us." Artemis shook her head. "We let him go, we checked in on him, we tried to bring him a human but he fled London. I tracked him eventually and he was with the other isolated. I was so heartbroken, we had to leave and I vowed to never track him. Then, I saw him again. A couple of months ago…"

"Where?" Jane asked respectfully.

"At the trial of Renesmee," Artemis answered. "He was the leader, Carlisle. I would of said something, but I was lost in thinking someone with my brother's venom had took sides with those awful vampires!" Artemis spit even thinking of those two.

"He doesn't know, and they volunteered to protect his granddaughter and he accepted," Alec said instantly. "Why should his past prevent him from protecting his future?"

"Trickery, trickery," Artemis sighed. "They probably bad mouth Apollo to him, disgracing his memory. Shame they still live, may their venom never be passed."

"Why should their creations be punished for their creator?" Alec busted. "What if they chose someone good for the vampire world?"

"A good vampire from that coven would surprise me," Lancelot said. "We would kill them, but we rise higher."

Alec shook his head and left, mumbling, "I have more of a right to kill them, more than you."

"Excuse me, I will take care of that," Jane said respectfully to the woman as her and her mate nodded.

Jane walked back, embarrassed by the behavior of her brother, in front of an ancient! Not taking any interest in the story of a dearly respected friend of his coven! Showing disrespect to an ancient member of the Greek covens, it was far from what was expected of a member of the Volturi. He truly stopped putting effort into how a member of the leading coven should behave to the peaceful guest. He knew longer greeted them, rather hid away in his room. He didn't listen to them or offer them any books, or any form of entertainment. He was rude to Aro, not calling him master. He wouldn't even respond to Aro, in less it was in harsh tones. He was alright with Sulipica, but would leave his room in disarray, and never put away his clothes, in less it was too change. That was also rare. He was driving Jane crazy.

Jane had it with whatever phase Alec was in, he no longer went out to kick the soccer ball, nor did he read anything, she could barely get eye contact form him some days. She would catch him just staring at the window all day. It was such a waist of an immortal life. He acted like he was so much more mature than her, anytime she would say something interesting he gave obvious fake 'really'. He treated her like she was a child. She didn't know what created this offense. If she could keep her wits up, despite breaking her mates heart, Alec can get over whatever small problem she had.

"What was that?" Jane busted in, as Alec sighed. He didn't want to hear about the big bad Romanian coven, when in fact his happiest moments were in the arms of what came from their venom. It was hard to believe how short that was, or how bad it hurt. The pain of Pricilla's death touched him to the core, it physically made him sore, there were days he could barely think straight. He was forced to carry it, making it heavy on his shoulder. He felt so alone, making it hard to just breathe, wanting go back to those short months, and speak to her again, spend every moment with her and not leave a word unspoken.

"How do you know if they were really that bad?" Alec asked annoyed. "I am sick of listening to how honorable we are, when in fact we aren't, I'm sick of these ancients acting like we did some huge favor to them."

"Our coven did, think of how brilliant we our. Our coven chose to be humble, and that helped us serve. Our venom is from the Caves of Greece that came to the throne of the vampire world. We should be proud." Jane said with pride.

"You don't believe that crap did you?" Alec asked. "They came from the caves of Greece to the vampire world, they did all that, we were forced into it. We don't have to do this if we don't want to; we have our own lives to live." Alec shook his head, debating on asking if Gisbert sent her a letter. It annoyed him how happy she seemed after she broke her mate's heart. She acted like the world was wide and open but could care less. It annoyed him how she would constantly chat on the phone, like a hen. She would wear tighter dresses, acting so mature. She was also becoming a rather goodie, listen to the Volturi's every words and acting as if she was an equal to the leaders.

Jane was butting into everyone's business; constantly talk about what vampires are doing in other parts of the world, and new ideas for the vampire world. She even talked positively about vampires drinking animal blood, ignoring that it made them weaker. The most shocking was when she outspokenly said they should legalize werewolf relations and having one join our coven. Jane hadn't had enough experiences in governing to make these suggestions. Where did she get these ideas or this open outlook to life?

"It's our history,"

"It's my life," Alec moaned.

"Not that you have much of one," Jane said as the phone range. "I'm getting the mail."

Jane left, she was worried about her brother, wondering what caused this spark to disappear from him. She went down the Volturi tower; it was cloudy out, but not raining. Jane took this chance to talk to Philomela in privet. She could open up more with her; Alec wouldn't understand her hidden pain, and the sacrifice she made to give up her mate.

"Hey, girl," Philomela answered happily.

"Hey, Mela," Jane said trying to make her voice lighter, she didn't want anyone to know how much she regretted her decision, but it kept Gisbert safe. Alec wouldn't understand what a sacrifice it was to give up her mate. "How are you doing?"

"Joyful, as always," Philomela answered. "Missing some members, but as always there are people visiting to make up for the absence. I heard Artemis is with you."

"Yes, strangely, I am finding her more interesting," Jane shook her head.

"That's good," Philomela said. "Guess who is also coming to Volterra?"

"Who?" Jane asked, missing the Greek coven.

"Hector," Philomela answered. "I am making a list of what I need to pack him right now. Caius called and sent for Monroe and her family, apparently that doesn't include me. Hecate needs me anyway, Malakia told us there is a massive need for nets to be woven in Africa, Sabah needs fresh clothes, and the Arab sisters are sending members with supplies they got for Fred, A'ishah contacted us, Dalal found a mate, his name is Yigal and wants to expose him to Mathais. Faryat is staying with her. Dalal would be helpful with Fred. She can heal anything she touches. Yigal also got an engineering degree in his human life. Sukhmani is also mailing supplies, and is debating on sending Nivriti and Tipu to see if Fred could do the same job for them, so I have to watch out for that."

"Did you hear from the Hales?" Jane asked, that coven always seemed to be busy. She never thought of how much they would have to keep a good image simply because they are related to the Volturi, it was a lot more than it seemed. Aro was right; by letting the Greeks keep the children of the moon benefited the Volturi as well. It already got the Cullen's loyalty back.

"Well, they landed safely, Lima sent a reported the coven is very nice, a little materialistic than animal drinking coven should allow themselves to be but she is sure Chongde would take care of that, they are new to human tolerance, their leader is only three-hundred years." Philomela said. "The Hales say their sister is fine and well off, and they sent a picture of their niece she is adorable. Hecate is unsure of the wolf shapeshifters, but Chongde came with one of the Hale's….moon sisters. We paid to send her home. Anyway, Chongde explained that he ran into the leader of the shapeshifters and show the proper hospitality of animal drinking covens."

"You're really that organize?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Mela answered. "Vampires been drinking animal blood for thousands of years, we become organized with each other and have our own customs. We are supposed to take as little as possible form the human world; we have no need for things like cars and fancy clothes. Possessing those things for ourselves, when humans need them more would be criminal. We are supposed to be self-efficient anyway." Philomela explained. "Chongde is convinced Sam never associated with the Cullens, because he was surprised that Chongde took him in and protected him. This Sam Uley even offered to pay Chongde back, if this Sam truly got to know animal drinkers, he would of known that animal drinkers are constantly looking for chances to give to others, and don't expect anything back. We're very humble vampires which is why animal drinkers supported the Volturi after they took over the Romanian covens. We didn't know that because they were so humble, vampires never find their existence."

"I thought it was because your coven holds majority of the animal drinkers." Jane joked. She heard a different version of Romanians takeover but it was better.

"No, that's why we take on the role of being the center for animal drinkers," Philomela responded. "Good place to get together and discuss the benefits, almost every coven we know brings their newborns, converts, and mates here to train.

We are close to the Volturi, so it makes sense we take on the role of the gathering place for animal drinkers We enjoy serving them."

"Definitely," Jane answered. If animal drinkers got together, and had their own rules, the Greeks should definitely be the place to do it; they are related to ruling vampire family, so they should be the head of the animal drinking vampires. The Volturi would have no problem enforcing it.

Yet, she had a hard time picturing any of the animal drinkers she met on the island putting up any sort of fight. They were the vocational, intellectuals, artiest, writers, and peace seekers, who somehow became vampires. They had stories of convents, and monasteries, universities and solons, non-violent protesters and enlighten thinkers, some were obedient, coming with responsibilities, most of them had spiritual awaking in there immortal lives. Some brought heighten qualities from their human lives, making them unable to kill humans. Some because of personal beliefs, some because they felt their mind freer in abstaining of human blood, some because of refusal to give up vows of peace, some because they found respect for humans, some were simply because they found a mate who drank animal blood.

Ironically, or not ironically the majority of them come to the Sister Coven of the Volturi coven for support, and supplies of animal blood. Jane felt it was wonderful the Greeks convince them to be loyal to the Volturi. Former Monks like Chongde added to Hades philosophy of being invisible or honest to humans by saying that animal drinking vampires should be humble and take little form the human world as possible, humans need material things, vampires can provide on their own. Vampires like Malaka, a mother in her human life, added that animal drinkers should somehow give to the human world. Jane had become fascinated with new vampires philosophies based off the Volturi's laws. She wondered why the Cullens were so resistance of them, when the rest of their kind was so loyal to the Volturi's efforts. She didn't agree, vampires were above humans and what was wrong with denying their true nature. Yet, she respected them and understood that the whole animal drinking philosophy.

Yet, she had a hard time picturing any of the animal drinkers she met on the island putting up any sort of fight. They were the vocational, intellectuals, artiest, writers, and peace seekers, who somehow became vampires. They had stories of convents, and monasteries, universities and solons, non-violent protest and enlighten thinkers, some were obedient, coming with responsibilities, most of them had they spiritual awaking in there immortal lives. Some brought heighten qualities from their human lives, making them unable to kill humans. Some because of personal beliefs, some because they felt their mind freer from it, some because of refusal to give up vows of peace, some because they found respect for humans, some were simply because they found a mate who drank animal blood.

Ironically, or not ironically the majority of them come to the Sister Coven of the Volturi coven for support, and supplies of animal blood. Jane felt it was wonderful the Greeks convince them to be loyal to the Volturi. Former Monks like Chongde added to Hades philosophy of being invisible or honest to humans by saying that animal drinking vampires should be humble and take little form the human world as possible, humans need material things, vampires can provide on their own. Vampires like Malaka, a mother in her human life, added that animal drinkers should somehow give to the human world. Jane had become fascinated with new vampires philosophies based off the Volturi's laws. She wondered why the Cullens were so resistance of them, when the rest of their kind was so loyal to the Volturi's efforts. She didn't agree, vampires were above humans and what was wrong with denying their true nature. Yet, she respected them and understood that the whole animal drinking philosophy.

"Who are you talking to?" Jane heard Agatha on the other side.

"Jane," Philomela answered.

"Did you tell her did you?" Agatha asked with a seriousness in her voice which was odd.

"Which one," Philomela answered. "About Hector visiting…or the other?"

"Which one do you think?" Agatha asked.

"Is Hector upset with me?" Jane asked, thinking of Gisbert's best friend.

"At first he was, but I convinced him you had your reasons, I asked him to make sure you are alright," Philomela explained. " "Gisbert sent word of his returned, he took a quicker rout, didn't make that stop in Romania, like he normally does. He also didn't call."

"I see," It upset Jane for having to break Gisbert's heart like she did, but she had no choice. "Did you call him?"

"Agatha would like to speak with you," Philomela spoke quickly. "Promise you will welcome my Hector?"

"You know I will," Jane said, a little looking forward to seeing the mate of her best friend, yet disappointed Caius wouldn't pay for Philomela's train arrival. There was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't even let her mate live with her. Jane hoped his best friend understood.

"Jane?" Agatha came on happily as usual.

"Aggie?" Jane smiled.

"Jane!" Agatha said. "How are you doing? I missed you?"

"I missed you too, how are things going on the island?" Jane asked curiously.

"Great, you won't believe what I was able to do, I got Sibohan to laugh. Can you believe it? I was running around the ocean, chasing the waves and I saw a crab I step on it did a little dance, and she started giggling." Agatha said happily.

"Well, that's good, I bet it lifted her spirits," Jane said. Agatha had a way of lifting anyone's spirits.

"Yes, I have been helping Malakia with her, the other day I went to water the Hales garden, and she offered to help. She took a vase, and showed her were the water was, I talked as we balanced it on our heads. She doesn't know Greek, but the choir alone helps her think away from her newborn madness and past human trauma. Hecate is helping Malakia find her a hobby because it keeps our minds busy."

"Will that work with a newborn?" Jane asked, concerned.

"No, but it's worth a try, Matthias's gift works on newborns, the other day he stopped her from getting a scuba diver that was exploring an ancient ship wreck." Agatha shook her head. "I think she's gifted, I don't know her gift, but I think she's gifted."

"What have you done to try to distract her?" Jane asked having empathy for the girl. Being forced to move on after such a brutal past wasn't easy.

"Malakia takes her to the gynaeconitis, Sibhoan helps us weave and mend clothes. She doesn't have too many of her own, A'ishah is sending Dalal and Yigal with some for her. Malakia wants to educate her but she's been advised to wait until she is out of her newborn madness. Chongde is arranging her to have books, from what Ajani told her before his death, she stopped going to school when she was twelve."

"I see," Jane nodded, wishing to meet the Arab sisters they spoke so fondly about. "Is Dalal the short one?"

"No, that's Fayat, Malakia was hoping to have her, since she also didn't believe women should be educated until after she became a vampire and their creator forced her to learn. Dalal is the one who can heal anything with a single touch. She also has an engineering degree, which will be of help to us."

"The island is busy as always." Jane shook her head. "Anyway, I am approaching the tower now, talk to you later."

"You too," Agatha hung up.

Jane then went to get the mail, she found some bills, and a letter from Sophia, along with a post card of Seattle.

_To my dearest Jane,_

She's always sweetheart, even in her letters.

_I would like to thank you for informing your vampire brother Felix, he was very helpful during my arrival. I must tell you, America is a confusing place. The plane ride started off rather well, it was my first time. I enjoyed being up in the air. The Hales were filled with excitement towards meeting their sister. They spoke of nothing else, sharing such beautiful memories of her. They almost jumped at the sight of the US coast line, I think they were just as excited to be returning to their motherland. Lama and Dragomir were uncomfortable, they never been to the west, and were scared of the wars. They were also a little shocked by the people behavior on the plan. Knowing there was someone that could inform our brother's prosperous coven to come and safeguard us brought everyone comfort._

_Then we got there, getting off the plane was confusing enough. The people were so strange, women wearing ripped jeans, people it sweats, and not to mention the memories of my human English class were so fuzzy, I forgotten almost all of it. I felt bad for the sectary people, because I could barely talk to them. I was thankful Nikki and Anders had American accents, and spoke for me. You should of seen their faces as they question Aysun and Beyza. They kept checking their suitcases and waving metal decors over them twice while we went once. Nikki and Alexander had to explain why they were here and they were married to Americans. They let them go after that. _

_Felix later comforted me when he told me about going to an American school, after realizing he didn't know enough English. He said he never thought humans would be so terrifying. He suggested I pay attention to what they say, and I will notice they will repeat the same things with the same objects or activities. That will help me catch on. It still makes me somewhat homesick, how I miss my coven, from feeding the animals to making my own clothes, and listening to the music and chatter of the ancient sisters. I think Lama and Dragomir are more homesick than me. This is the first they ever left the Eastern Hampshire._

_Anyway, moving on to my story, the reunion between the Hales was very breath taking. I thought it would take forever to fine Rozalia but she was waiting by the terminal for them, and they were able to recognize her despite her transformation. She was beautiful. The rest of us were nervous simply due to the fact that we never been to America, and didn't know what to expect in this strange new land. The rest of us stopped to breath, it took a while before we approached the leader, simply because she didn't know their customs on introduction. So it was very awkward. _

_The city of Seattle is like a city of steel, buildings taller than mountains, and cars everywhere on paved roads. These aren't just regular cars those, these cars are big, almost too big and go at magnificent speed. They are everywhere, flying wickedly fast. I wished I could of explore, it had so much, almost everything seem so new._

_It's so strange; I saw doors opening by themselves, at gas stations. Almost every home has a computer, and even the small rural areas have accuses to internet. Bella and Edward even showed me how to use the computer, I really enjoy the youtube._

_I am getting lost again, there is so much to tell you, well anyway, while your brother Felix got my luggage for me, I go to Alexander: "There is so much English, no one is speaking Greek." Fred said there are some Greek-speaking neighborhoods, why couldn't we have landed in one of them._

_He laughed and said, "That's because they are in the States, they speak mainly English here. Don't worry, we'll look out for you."_

"_It's another language," I said simply._

"_Greek was another language to us," Nikki explained, letting out a chuckle. It seemed so strange, even those we came for them, I don't think we could last a minute in the United States if it wasn't for the Hales guidance. _

"_When you first started speaking Greek, it was to us too," Dragomir joked. "Your sister's coven seems very nice, we will follow them."_

"_This is a strange place for us, so we have no choice but to trust them. I am glad Aro sent Felix for us." Lama nodded, I could tell she was uncomfortable, she's been around for over three millenniums, and never had such a cultural shock, so this was hard on her. Alexander and Nikki made sure she was alright before they left with Carlisle and Esme. _

_I calmed myself down, when road I with your brother Felix, I was relived he knew Greek. I was so nervous, I feared I might have rambled on a bit. He seemed very understanding; he was in my position a few month ago, when he came here and didn't understand anything. He said it was the most stressful experience he ever felt next to being a newborn._

_I am staying at the house of Edward and Bella Cullen. They are very nice people and very rich. They have an interesting house with flowers all over it. I went into the living room, and they had strange hardwood floors with strange furniture. Some of it such as the couch and recliners I recognize. They have a rather large television, it's like a theater in the home and these things called DvDs which have movies on them. Edward said he will show me anyone I would like. The problem is, I don't know any of them. _

_Edward is very nice, and says he will help me with my English which he does, each morning we have an hour lesson where I recite and carry on a conversion in English. Bella puts several pictures with the English word attached, that I go through. I can't help but feel a bit confused by it; I don't understand anything that I hear from the humans. Edward helps but sitting a routine set up, everyday we do the same thing at the same time which makes it less stressful._

_Anyway, I should back, sorry for my lack of organizing; you know how I go off topic. But after we made it through a very fun off road adventure, I was introduced to the wolves you told me about. They all have very weird names, only few I can pronounce, due to the fact they are in the bible or Egyptian vampires in the ancient's stories. One is very nice, his name is Albra, I think that's how its spelled, strange name. It must be a family thing, I'm not going to even try to spell his brother's name. Albra was the only one who came in, while the rest stayed outside. Their leader, Iáko̱vos, English name Jacob came in with us. Everytime I looked at Renesmee he would watch us. I could feel tension between him and Albra. I think Albra has an obsession with me, he wouldn't take his eyes off me. He blab endlessly about how he did this thing called 'imprint which translate too 'apotypoma'. I assume he's a geese farmer. I found him a little creepy at first, but then he came knowing a little Greek. He's starting to become rather charming. _

_I like my room, it's very modern, as much as I miss Agatha, I like having the privacy to read, or write this letter to you and all my friends. It has a lot of convinces, such as a radio, even a TV in it! I watch the news and a documentary about the rainforest, there is also this one show called True Blood. It's very interesting. I heard most humans have a telvison today, but this one was in color and had a very clear screen. I also got a thing called an ipod for a gift, I don't know how to work it those. I know what it is, I've seen humans with them when we go off the island, and music comes from them. The wolf kid, Ubarry, tried to show me how to put music on them, but he only spoke in English. I had no clue what he was saying. He showed a really weird song by a half-dress woman as my first song, which I didn't really appreciate. _

_After my suitcases got settled, I went to the Cullens. Their house is so modern! They must be very rich. Lama found it strange, animal drinkers aren't supposed to be this materialistic. Dragomir agreed with her, they have taken far too much stuff from the human world then any proper animal drinking vampire should allow. I think it's just a first impression. They do give a lot and this is a new coven._

_The Hales seemed to not let their sister out of their sight, Nikki and Alexander talked to her nonstop. It seemed too unreal to them. Rosalie kept them close to her presence too, while trying to strain she was seeing them. They were all trying to cope that the siblings they thought was gone was right with them. I could tell Nikki and Alexander were trying to find the relief that the source of the dysfunction of their family was find after all._

_They all seemed nice and welcoming, Rensemee and Nevah are both adorable. I find Renesmee rather facenating the way she sends her thoughts to me in Greek when she doesn't even know the language. After I got dress, Edward and Bello took us to the Cullen house and Albry followed just looking at me. Lama and Dragomir thought he was very strange, and tried to distance me from them. Felix was supposed to explain something to me. He didn't understand the concept either._

_I like it how Nikki and Alexander have an adorable two year old niece, yet they still protect me like a hawk and with its young. Anyway, this Umbrie explained Imprint to them, they didn't understand but Rosalie became very embarrassed and started hissing at him in English, very upset with him._

_The brothers asked their sister what was wrong, and she said she will explain later, they still have a lot of catching up. That was when Aysun unpacked their wedding albums. I think the three couples were exchanging stories how they met. Rosalie seemed to laughter at Nikki's proposal story. Later, I learned she was scolding him when she found out that after Matthias said they must be married, his words to Aysun was 'What would be a good date?' Rosalie said she taught him to be more romantic than that. She liked the engagement ring Alexander gave Beyza. It must have been something to see. _

_Anyway, the night continued, they poured the blood jar we sent them into brand new glasses, it tasted rather plan alone. We didn't complain though, Esme brought a bear for us that was pretty good. She said she hadn't learned to mix yet. Lama said she would teach her, Esme also explained that she does this thing called Summer school, she teaches children that need extra help in learning. It sounds brilliant. She says she will teach me along with her other teachings. Lama says she is going to have to learn how to run a proper animal drinking coven. Carlisle is a doctor, and a highly skilled one. Dragomir is reporting to Artemis on him, saying he has saved many human lives and is very generous. He's work as a coven leader could use some work, but he's only three-hundred making him new to animal drinking. They both said they were glad the majority of the Hale family learned from us. _

_Rosalie then went to put Nevaeh to bed, and showed them her albums. That's when Embry tried to take me to the back, I heard his friends Leah say something about the Rosetta Stone, which was random. I went out, and he became a great big wolf, with dark gray hair. _

_It was so scary, I went back to Lama and Dragomir and told them about the commotion. Beyza demanded to know what this imprint was as they all faced the shape-shifter, they in response surrounded Embry. Rosalie's mate, Emmett (that sounds like a girls name, I know, Lama swears he is a spitting image of the ancient Poseidon, you were right about him, he is very handsome) explained to them. They politely asked Embry to stay away. _

_He still comes to me each day; it's as if he can't get enough of me. Even those I can't understand him, he's good company. I find him adorably handsome and I find myself trying to learn better English to speak with him. He's trying to learn Greek, I told him it's a good language to learn. I came to the conclusion, as long as Edward and Bella are around, we have a chaperone, I wasn't violating my coven's trust. I haven't been to visit their reservation yet, but he promised to take me. He showed me so Makah and Qualitie music, I in returned showed him Greek music on this thing called Youtube._

_Felix just keeps taking me to a grocery store, through the isle of a girl named Heather. She doesn't speak much, and I never met a human that didn't make eye contact when one spoke. She's not very attractive, she has acne all over her face, hidden bruises that only vampires can see, her hair is a mess with grease inside it, she's very skinny. I can see her bones. I can tell she's a girl from limited needs, her posture shows crude upbringing, she has horrid grammar, and nasty body odor. Yet, to Felix, she is the goddess of the heavens. _

_We had two visitors, these nomads named Laura and Ryan, hard to believe that he was wearing an earring. They were very nice. Lima told them about us, and other animal drinking covens, so they know where to go for supplies. They thanked her for that information. _

_Almy and his brother come with Jacob daily. I wonder what the Hales would think if I did go to First Beach with him. He said he would take me, and he seems very trustworthy. I should ask permission first, but I am scared they will say no, hopefully there is a way we all can go. I feel so rebellious. _

_I will write you more about it and send you pictures in my next letter.  
_

_ Love,_

_ Sophia_

Jane couldn't help but smile, her sweet Sophia was having a rebellious streak, Sophia was the kind of girl who would never spoke an ill word or even had an ill thought. She was the girl that would go out of their way for someone without asking. She was the girl who set up the picnics for their afternoons on the beach. Lama found her while the coven was insisting war torn Greece. Jane didn't know much about it, but she knew she was changed after the Hales arrival making them protective of her. Despite that Sophia was physically older than Mela and Agatha.

Jane looked at the post card over the Seattle needle, she's been to Seattle before but this card form a friend made it seemed much more amazing. She looked through the mail again, sadly nothing came from Germany.

Jane made her way to the back entrance of the palace, and started her way to her floor when she ran into Heidi.

"Jane, guard duty," Heidi called.

"Who's here?" Jane asked taking off her sunglasses.

"I don't know, some girl, I don't know, didn't ask, and don't care," Heidi said heading to her floor.

Jane went to the top floor, and quickly changed to her guard uniform. She informed Alec that there might be a killing, he rolled his eyes and told her to have fun. He wasn't too interested in guard duty these days. The girl would have to feel her pain without Alec offering remorse.

Jane went to the front entrance where she saw a girl waiting to be lead to the throne room. She was a little over dressed to die, wearing a short red dress with a large hat and a scarlet scarf. She took off her hat when she saw Jane come in. Jane observed her figuring her to be at least fifteen with big black curls and her petite body as well as amber eyes.

"Are you the Romanian?" Jane asked.

"Yes," She said happily. "Oh, you must be Jane, I'm Pricilla."

"I see," Jane wished she hadn't said her name, it's easier to torcher them that way. "Come with me."

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," Pricilla said. "I've heard so much about you."

"I see," Jane wished she stopped acting like she was going to be her friend or something, it was very annoying. "Follow me."

The girl grab her purse and followed, Jane wanted her to leave it so she could have it after the girl was disposed of, but Jane shook her head as Pricilla followed her being at her side. She was acting as if she was Jane's equal or something.

"Your Romanian," Jane committed as she took her to the elevator. "Who created you?"

"Oh, I thought he would have told you, I was created by Vladimir." She was dead already, but it made Jane wonder if someone she knew was working for the Romanians, considering the phrase 'I thought he would have told you.'

"That's too bad," Jane blurted out, meaning she was going to have to suffer. How dare they try to create more, one would think they got the picture by now. They have lived their justice of killing innocent vampires for a thousand years, it's only fair they kill their innocent vampires. Pricilla just happened to be one of them.

"No, it's not, Vladimir actually saved me." Pricilla said proudly. Jane lead her past the sectary and into the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus awaited along with Santiago ready to kill…well at least attempt to kill. If Pricilla fought back, she would be gone in seconds. Hopefully, Demetri would have enough power to finish the job.

A wave of shock came to Pricilla as she gave Jane a betrayed stare, it appeared the girl thought she was to be going somewhere else. She glanced around the room, scanning the guards and Volturi guest that came to witness the show. Jane wondered who she was looking for, not that it mattered. She wasn't going to find them. Pricilla was as good as dead.

"Oh, look who we have here," Aro smiled stepping down. "Are friend, Vladimir, has decided to create again, and one so young. May I ask, why?"

"The Nazi sent my parents a paper informing them I was to go to hospital to receive treatment for my mental illness, Vladimir and Stefan investigated to find out the truth of my fate. Vladimir arrived before any of the solders could lay a hand on me." Pricilla answered. "Stefan killed them as they entered my room."

"So you are gifted," Aro asked her.

"Yes," Pricilla answered shaking in fear of him. "I can see one's soul mate through touch."

"Did you re-mate your masters?" Marcus asked alerting Caius who was hissing at her. Pricilla refused to answer. She was silent; Aro gave Jane a look, signaling the fire. She pierced the girl down to the floor, she was in such pain. Jane watched as her gaze overpowered this girl, weakening her so much she was unable to move. She held her breath still, not making a sound. It was clear who was in complete control.

"Why did you come here?" Marcus asked. "Is it because you have secretly been seeing one of the guards?"

"Yes," Pricilla started. Jane set eyes to her again, this time she turned it up a couple notches. "Which one?" Jane asked, fearing they had a betrayer amongst them.

"Jane, calm down, and let me see if I could find out." Aro ordered as Jane stopped, Pricilla was now too weak to back from Aro. She tiredly extended her hand to him for her to read.

"If you tortured me again, I will scream, and it will be loud enough for anyone in the tower to hear," Pricilla warned as Aro shook at what he saw, it seemed he came across something disturbing. Jane chuckled a bit, she didn't care, what was screaming going to do besides make it worse for both of them. She was in a place where no one cared if she lived or died.

"Oh," Aro smiled. "It seems you share a common bond, you two both care for the same boy." Jane's eyes went to her as Pricilla nodded, what Aro was saying was true. Jane wondered who this boy they both loved was.

"So, Pricilla, why did Gisbert refuse to go away with you?" Aro asked with a sleek smile backing away.

Jane smeared into her, her gift advance to a new level; no one ever knew such pain. The girl stayed calm, Jane wanted her to scream for trying to steal Gisbert from her. She was overpowering Pricilla making her want death, Jane placed the pain deep into her heart. She then let out a loud annoying screech that went into the air that caused the whole palace to shake.

"Come on, kill her already," Caius shouted as Demteri looked up surprised and left the room quickly. Jane kept Pricilla under her spell, causing her more pain than Jane has ever caused anyone. She didn't only feel it on her skin, but Jane made her bones and inner organs ace with agony, she laugh as Pricilla touched her hair feeling flames in her scalp, and through every muscles. There wasn't a cell of her that felt the illusion.

The screaming ended, instead it was pleas for mercy, Jane had dominated Pricilla, becoming more and more powerful than her. She liked that feeling, the feeling of being the one in control, knowing the one she was fighting couldn't fight back and being caused of her helplessness. Jane smiled, weakening Pricilla making her feel unbelievable pain. She couldn't answer the questions Aro had for her in this room. She hit a point higher than she placed on anyone when a mist filled the room.

Finally, Jane felt relief she didn't have to kill this girl alone. Her screams were starting to become annoying it was like she was signaling someone that was obviously not coming. She knew Alec was going to help her kill this bitch by silencing her. The mist coming towards her, Jane was confused. Why was the mist coming towards her and the Volturi leaders? Jane then felt herself becomes numb, she could no long feel the skin of her own face. She could no longer smell, or hear causing Jane to cut off her gift, yet her sight remained. The mist then covered the Volturi leaders, paralyzing them completely. Alec busted through the door and rushed to Pricilla's side, Jane saw the way her brother tended to the girl, helping her up as she put his arm around her neck. Jane realized she made a horrible mistake.

She watched as Alec helped Pricilla up out of her torcher, she was still too weak to move. Pricilla hugged him relived to see the mate she came for, he held her tight, kissed Pricilla on the mouth, cheek and neck. Relief filled his eyes, as his very being came back to life from finding she was alive after all this time. She was his, and no one others, he loved her more than before knowing how much of a gift he was in his life. He felt the hardness of her skin, seeing her amber eyes. Alec then made no heist in carrying her out faster than he ever ran before. He needed her smile for the moments of joy and the comfort on days of harshness. That could never happen in this city. Alec kept the mist and pulled her out of the city before it was cleared, he was long gone and ready to start his future with her when they could finally move again.

The mist then wore off, Alec was gone.

'_What have I done!'_ was the only thought that screamed in Jane's head. She didn't care about Aro or anyone; she left the throne room before anything could be said. She was a horrible person, she felt lower than low for torching that girl. The one her brother loved.

Jane knew this was her fault, she remembered Dragomir's words taunting her. She would regret it by living this way, one day she would realized she had hurt the wrong person. Jane regretted it now; she had used her gift to overpower someone she should have befriended. She remembered what Gisbert said about the mirror, Jane went to look in the mirror and set her gift on her reflection. It illuminated back to her, causing her to strike down feeling the burn. Jane remembered the memory, and felt the pain, causing her to relive her worst night mare. She felt the burns sink into her as she backed away unable to stand a second of what she made people feel for hours. She did that to other people who did nothing to her and dared to wonder why she was unliked.

Jane realized if someone did that to Gisbert, she would hate them. She did that to her own brother's mate. She didn't even know, but everyone she has caused pain to made others suffer the way she made her own brother suffer. Now, Jane realized the person who her worst victim, herself.


	37. Chapter 26: Ocean Treaty

We were having a peaceful visit until Sunday evening, and all the vampires in Forks were at the cottage. I was their getting math tutoring from Edward so I was more caught up for my upcoming senor year which was a mouth away. Renesmee was reading to Neveah. Lama was doing some kind of blood processing in their kitchen, in their project to make this a 'proper' animal drinking home. Esme just let them, so she could free herself to write her lesson plans for summer school.

Carlisle had the weekend off, and was getting questioned by Dragomir on what his job at Forks hospital implies. Lama was being questioned by Jasper and Alice on mythology, she still felt uncomfortable with Jasper, but he was calming her. Embry had no clue what she was saying but was nodding in agreement. Sophia was reading her letter to Embry, and chatting to him in Greek. Embry nodded only responding to what she was saying. Sophia was aware of this, but seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Sophia," Embry interrupted as everyone looked forward.

"Yes," Sophia spoke, she improved on her English somewhat.

"I would like you to go to the beach with me?" He said slowly.

"Beach?" Sophia stuttered.

"Yes, with me," He put his hand on his chest, and then went back to some word book he got. "You know ocean," He said waving his hand up and down imitating waves.

"I don't know what that means?" She said in Greek looking towards me as Dragomir and Lama stood up and started approaching.

"Is she….." Carlisle started.

"I got permission," Embry defended himself.

"Permission?" Lama asked. "For what?"

"Let me," I started.

'_óloi kaloúntai na érthoun sti̱n paralía' _Embry spoke slowly, it was not the best, but understandable by any Greek speaker as the entire group stood up surprised, the rest of us looked over surprised as well, not only was he speaking an language unfamiliar to most American students, but this was the first the coven has been invited to La Push.

"Really?" Lama asked.

"Yes," Embry answered.

"We should get packed then," Nikki responded. Embry must of given the wrong translation, _Sas proskaloúme _was the correct term for inviting one person, _oloi kalountai_ ment a group of people. The English just refer to both as you, which I always wondered why they didn't separate the you for more one people and the you for more than two people.

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Embry answered. "I asked if I could take you to the beach, and they are find with it, considering the connection."

"What's going on?" Dragomir asked.

"Embry has invited us all to the beach," Sophia answered in Greek.

"I will get ready," Lama said.

"What's she doing?" Embry asked.

"Embry, was the invitation meant for her or for us?" Edward asked. Unfortunately, Sophia's creator and her mate didn't grow up in his world.

"For her," Embry answered.

"Well, the way you spoke it, it meant everyone." Carlisle explained. "That means her whole family."

"I just want to be alone with her," Embry whispered frustrated.

"Alone with who?" Nikki asked as they all stopped.

"Didn't you just invite us all to the beach?" Alexander asked.

"No, I translated wrong…" Embry explained. "I want to take her to the beach." He then went through his book again, but it was too late.

"You just met her, why would you want to be alone with Sophia?" Aysun asked as Lama eyed him suspiciously.

"A boy who wants to attend a girl he just met alone, surely is up to no good." Beyza said to Dragomir in Greek. I notice the Hales nodded.

"He doesn't know Greek that well, it could be misinterpretation." Carlisle defended Embry.

"Embry, if you invited all of our guests, then they are all going, you aren't going to do anything for them not to trust us." Rosalie mumbled to him under her breath. It was then Jacob came in to see all of them staring at Embry.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Embry accidently invited the whole coven to the ocean." Emmett explained.

"Embry, if you invited my entire guest, then they are all going, you aren't going to do anything for them not to trust us." Rosalie mumbled to him under her breath. It was then Jacob came in to see all of them staring at Embry.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Embry accidently invited the whole coven to the ocean." Emmett explained.

"Embry, Sam's pack agreed to only Sophia. They don't trust them." Jacob whispered as the rest of us gathered away from the Greeks. The vampires and werewolves could still hear them.

"What reason has our coven given not to be trusted?" Aysun asked overhearing. They are werewolves.

"What are they saying?" Dragomir shouted.

"Den mas empistév̱ontai" Nikki responded, informing him of the distrust.

"Nikki, let me explain." Rosalie started taking her relatives back.

"What? We drink animal blood and give back to humans." Dragomir said.

"If you think I am going to trust my creation to be alone with creatures who don't trust me then….." Lama started hissing.

"I am sure you can bend the rules just this once," Rosalie looked over. "As long as shape shifters stay around us."

"Well, maybe one time won't be bad." Jacob said. "I will have to tell Sam, they will have to keep going. Felix, let them think it's for their protection." I nodded, feeling sorry for Embry.

"What's he saying Felix?" Lama asked.

"He's trying to say that you all can go, but you will have to stay with him for your protection." I said in Greek.

"Yes," Embry spoke in English as they calmed, he clearly had not a clue what I was saying.

"Sorry, we forget that your Greek is not so good." Dragomir spoke. "Have a translator until you get better at it."

"We are glad you are learning and taken an interest in us," Lama said. "I got the wrong idea about you and Sophia."

"He's just a friend," Sophia said in Greek. "Right."

"Yes, that," Embry played along. "Filos."

"Is your brother, Quail going to be there?" Nikki asked.

"Brother…." Emmett stuttered.

"That's what Sophia told us?" Beyza explained as she looked towards Sophia who nodded. "You had a brother, named Quail."

"And he will be there, I assure you," Jacob said coming back.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked confused, knowing her brothers would defend Sophia's honor.

"I spoke with Sam, he says it's alright, as long as they are in one location that he picked out, and you stay there." Jacob explained, coming back with another shape shifter I never met. "They are going to join us."

"What are we going to tell them?" Carlisle asked.

"They are curios," the other one answered. "That part is true; they all have questions concerning their experiences."

"Since when did Sam become so easy with vampires?" Edward asked.

"He will explain," He answered then looked towards me. "You must be Felix."

"Yes," I said shaking his hand.

"I am Paul," He said. "Make sure they know they are not allowed to hunt."

"Don't worry, they don't," Bella informed, looking back at Lama as she got a picnic basket and started filling them with canteens of blood.

~X~

"It's so crowded here," Lama said as they led us to a spot on Rialto Beach, which wasn't really that crowded, just surrounded by Shape shifters as we entered. Each of us cold one having a wolf assigned to us. Some I recognized, some I didn't. I don't think we were on the reservation.

Collin was amongst them, being greeted by Rosalie, Emmett and Nevaeh. Jared and some other wolf were with the werewolves and Beyza. Leah went with Alice and Jasper, Jacob and Paul were with Edward, Bella and Rensemee. Seth was with me. Quail was with Lama and Dragomir, but many curious werewolves were around them. Sam was with Carlisle and Esme, he seemed to have something to discuss with them. He has been acting weird since he won the lottery. The rest seemed to be surrounding the perimeter giving dirty looks to Embry and Sophia.

They all kept an eye on us, pretending to be visiting. None of us were wearing swimsuits, except for a few of the wolves. Lama had a white light dress on; Dragomir wore jeans with no shirt. Quail had the prefect set up for asking questions on Greece and such to keep them entertain. They seemed to enjoy the attention; in exchange they asked him questions about Quileute and his grandfather. He seemed to be trying to distract them from Embry and Sophia.

"I got an update," Seth said right away.

"What's going too happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was at the custody hearing, they officially provoked Sharon's parental rights, she is no longer a part of their lives." Seth explained. "I went to the trail."

She asked me not to attend, and I respected her wishes.

"That's good, where are they going to stay?" I asked, knowing Heather's worse fear was going to be separated from her sisters.

"Well, you know Jacob's father is the chief right," Jacob asked looking towards them.  
"Yes," I could tell Seth was nervous about something.

"After Sam returned from his trip, Billy hooked Sam up with a Quileute lawyer, and she brought up the ICWA." Seth explained. "Since Natalie is half-Quileute then she should be granted custody to the Quileute people. That is why the court appointed Sam her league guardian."

"She's no longer with Heather?" I asked knowing how much this meant to her.

"No, Heather isn't even out of high school, Sam has a steady job and thanks to the lottery winning, he's secure financially." Seth explained. "She was upset those, she was ready to scream at the judge."

"What about the rest of them?" I asked, feeling a bit of negativity towards Sam, he looked at me and went back to Carlisle and Esme. They seemed concerned; I couldn't pay attention to their conversions.

"We won't be going to Forks high school," Seth said, then continued. "Heather screamed at that, but the law is the law. They currently have Kelly living in a home, but that's not working out. So Leah is trying to convince Jasper and Alice to take her in just for a few years. Natalie and I decided we don't care that they are vampires, it's more secure than you and I."

"Heather?" I finally asked. "Where is she going to live?" I wanted her to live with me; maybe being physically older than her by two years wouldn't be too bad.

"She will be eighteen next week," Seth said. "They don't care about her anymore. A kind man who was at the trail offered to take her in after the hearing. Heather accepted since she had no choice. She's asked me not to tell you. He raised a daughter, and will view her as one." Seth's eyes went to Bella, staring directly at her. "He lives alone, so they wouldn't let him be Kelly's foster parent. That's why Jasper and Alice need to step to the palate for this to work."

~X~

Sophia was observing the scenery around her; it seemed everything in sight seemed to breeze. This was a rather different beach, it had smooth rock stones instead of the sand she was use too. She collected some rocks, which she planned to take back to Greece with her, and she also took some pictures of the large rocks along with the shore. She saw Alexander and Nikki taking a picture as their niece played in what seemed to be a beach puddle formed form the tide. She smiled and started at the large humongous trees when she heard breathing behind her along with that thick smell.

"Embry," Sophia said as she turned quickly. "This is a very beautiful beach."

"Thank you," He said, Sophia knew that much.

"This is….a state park?" Sophia asked him.

"Yes," Embry explained. "It's called Washington State Park; it's filled with wild life."

"Washington State Park," She said slowly. "Preserved by humans?"

"Yes, would you like to go for a walk? I would like to show you the beach I wanted to take you too." Embry asked looking over to make sure Quil had her creator and his mate distracted.

"Walk?" Sophia asked. "To see the other beach?"

"Yes, I want to show you something," He explained. As she took a step back, out of his way.

"No, something else," Embry said, upset he scared her last time.

"I guess it is fine, as long as it's not too far," She said stuttering. Sophia stayed with him, as she continued walking. "I guess it's better than going alone, it would be a bad idea without a guide."

"I won't let anything happened to you," Embry promised. That would be the last thing he wanted, if only he could explain how safe she truly was with him.

"You grew up here?" Sophia asked as they continued along the shore.

"Yes," Embry answered.

"Very nice, lots of fresh air." Sophia nodded.

"A lot of fresh air," Embry said. "So what part of Greece do you come from?"

"Macadamia," Sophia answered. "I was born close to the boarder, and my parents moved during….never mind."

"Oh," Embry could tell she didn't want to talk about it. He led her past Mora, where she took pictures of the large moss covered rock, past the cliffs where she got sprayed, but seemed to enjoy it, as they entered La Push territory.

Embry was glad all the wolves were in Rialto, so they wouldn't see him break this rule for his imprinted. She didn't seem to mind the cliffs. She took her sandals off to feel the cold rocks. Embry let her explore the different sea stacks and cliffs along the coat, keeping her safe guard so she didn't cause any transformations. He was also was glad the cloud came over the sun, and he hoped it stayed when they came to the tourist section. He also noticed her collect some thrift wood.

"So where do you live now?" Embry asked.

"On an uncharted island," Sophia answered. "We try to live as separate from humans as possible, just like my coven has done for thousands of years."

"Don't most vampires do?" Embry asked wondering if she was thousands of years.

"Not always, it wasn't until our cousins took power that they started living wiser and allowing humans to have their peace. They are great leaders." Sophia said, speaking proudly. She was always taught how lucky she was to belong to the coven that was related to the great leaders of the vampire world.

"Oh," Embry has seen differently.

"Is that La Push?" Sophia asked as they came to the bridge that led to River Drive.

"Yes," Embry answered. "We are almost there."

"Where are you taking me?" Sophia asked realizing how far they have traveled from the coven.

"Relax; I'm taking you to meet someone." Embry explained.

"Meet someone?" Sophia said. The cousin of the Volturi had no business mingling with shape-shifters.

"She's a human," Embry calmed her.

"Human," Sophia put the phase e together. It seemed harmless; she didn't like that he tricked her into going without asking permission form Lama, Dragomir, Alexander, Nikki, Beyza or Aysun. He was a strange creature; she had to keep her guard. She was in a strange country; she had to make sure she was safe. They were with another coven; she had to show them she was respectable.

"It won't take long," Embry informed.

"Alright," She took his hand, keeping close to him. She never saw humans like these, with long hair and tattoos, some driving strange cars. She didn't mind their brown skin, or beautiful almond shape eyes. Sophia was curious about their culture, but at the same time she felt like an outsider. She wanted to know more, curiosity had gotten to her as she came into La Push with these strange people called Quileutes. He led her to a tiny place called Lonesome Creek Store, it was a tiny place that somewhat resembled the tiny island stores her and Agatha liked to shop back at home. This Embry, who Sophia remained close to led her in it, she gazed around staring at the beautiful beach tows and amazing jewelry along with large uniquely carved delicate features.

"Mom," Embry called leading Sophia to her.

"Embry, this is a nice surprised, I thought you had work today?" She heard a voice, Sophia turned to see a beautiful woman with brown russet skin and silk black hair came to greet them.

"I had an early shift," Embry informed. "Anyway, I would like you to meet someone, Sophia."

Sophia was alert that this woman must have been his _Majka_, she was certainly beautiful, she spoke to Sophia, saying something. Sophia had a hard time understanding, it seemed like she was introducing herself. She assumed it would be along the lines of Mrs. Call.

"Her family is here from Greece visiting this summer," Embry explained.

"Very nice to meet you," Sophia said slowly.

"Oh," Tiffany looked at Sophia; it was clear there was a spark between her son and this girl. "So, what part of Greece are you from?"

"My English isn't that well," Sophia explained. "Your sons are both very nice."

"Thank you," Tiffany laughed a bit finding it rather amusing that she used the plural term for sons. "I see my son is showing you around."

"That's nice of him," Tiffany said. "Where are you staying?" She said low enough as Sophia caught onto the words.

"Forks," Sophia answered. She wondered if she would be worried about her other son. "Quil is with my parents."

"That's good," Tiffany said, random but good. "Embry, why don't you show this girl some jewelries?"

"Jewelry?" Sophia asked, she didn't know what that word meant. She wished she would have brought some money; she could've gotten some gifts from this beautiful store. "I don't know what that means."

"Here," Tiffany led what looked like his son's love interest to the jewelry section of the store.

"Oh….kosmí̱mata." She understood now.

"Yes," Tiffany nodded. "Jewelry."

"Jewelry," Sophia reputed.

"What would you like?" Embry asked Sophia, as Tiffany made her way back to the cash register, and watched her son for a distance. It appeared this girl appears out of know where, and her son's head over heels for her. She listened as Embry explained to her the difference between Quileute and Makah. She wondered why he just didn't explain a physics problem to Sophia. She couldn't help but laugh a bit when Sophia explained she had no money. Embry explained that he brought her in here to buy her something; she repeated that she had no money. Finally, Embry picked out a shell bracelet with the Makah whale engraved in a bead in the center. He didn't give her an option, he paid for it.

Tiffany got a closer look at the girl, she was rather strange with her pure pale skin, the palest she ever seen, and bright golden eyes, that were memorizing. She also had black hair that was pulled back in an old-fashion style. It almost reminded her of a black and white picture she saw her mother in her teens.

Tiffany checked them out, Embry paid just like he was taught.

"Sophia, perhaps Embry would like to invite you to dinner sometime?" Tiffany said as she gave her son change.

"Oh, don't eat," She said, her English really did need work.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Tiffany said to Sophia, the girl smiled and nodded as they left. He wondered what her rebellious son's interest in a girl who could barely speak English could possibly be. She definitely needed to have a talk with her son when she got home.

~X~

"Where's Sophia?" Dragomir asked, realizing she disappeared.

"She's with Embry," Quail explained.

"Your brother?" Lama questioned as he nodded hastily. "You are a nice boy, but it wasn't right of your brother to take her without our creation."

"He doesn't know," Esme interrupted as they glanced over at her.

"One would think its common," Lama said. "I am curious to see this imprint thing that they blabbered about."

"It's hard to explain," Quail said.

"As long it's not against her will," Lama said. Quil thought as her creator she is the last to speak about doing things against her will.

"Felix," Dragomir called.

"Yes," I answered.

"Sophia disappeared," Lama explained. "I can't sense her, can you go find her?"

"She's right there," I said as I watched her appear at the shore with Embry. They became relived anxiously, as she looked over and saw Rosalie return to keep her younger brothers with her daughter.

"Sophia," Alexander called. "We found you something."

"Felix," Dragomir called.

"Yes," I answered.

"Sophia disappeared," Lama explained. "I can't sense her, can you go find her?"

"She's right there," I said as I watched her appear at the shore with Embry. They became relived anxiously, as she looked over and saw Rosalie return to keep her younger brothers with her daughter.

"Sophia," Alexander called. "We found you something."

"What?" She asked coming to them.

"It's a white stone," Beyza answered, "Isn't it the clearest you ever seen?"

"It is very clear," Sophia agreed. "One could see through it."

"Sophia, where did you go?" Lama asked.

"Embry took me to a shop, and bought me this," She showed a Makah necklace.

"That was very nice of him, how much does he owe you?" Dragomir asked.

"It was a gift," Embry said. The two looked at each together and nodded as Sophia came up next to me, I wasn't warring anything to swim in, so I remained on the beach. Sophia was wearing some suit from the fifties as she came and sat next to me.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked.

"I am going to write a letter to Agatha," Sophia explained. "And tell her about you." Sophia answered.

"What are you going to tell her?" Embry asked, unaware he was being watched.

"Can he be any more noise?" Lama said to herself in Greek. I went to read the letter I got from Heidi this morning.

'_Dear Felix,_

_Even those you are a heartless traitor, I had to write to someone, because this is just pure torture. This burden started out one day when I came in, and heard Caius and Anthenodora bickering among themselves. Anthenodora was telling him that he wasn't packing his suitcase right, and he doesn't know the proper way to fold, going on about how after centuries he still doesn't know how to fold a simple pair of pants. Caius was going on, saying she needs to learn to pack as much as possible. She needs to be prepared and make sure the clothes are packed to fit a many as things as possible. Meanwhile, Demetri was trying to read while listening to this, it must have annoyed him, because he put the book down and stormed in asking, "What are you doing?"_

_They then looked at him as if he had just lost common sense when Anthenodora answered "We are packing, we are going on a trip so therefore we are packing."_

'_That's what most does when they go away?" Caius backed her up._

"_But don't you find this odd?"_

"_What odd?" Caius asked._

"_The way you two are packing?"_

_They then looked at each other and looked back. "We always pack before we go somewhere."_

"_Do you always have to argue over every little thing?" Demetri asked them coming into the room._

"_Demetri, since when did we argue?" Anthenodora asked. _

"_Yes, when you are going with your mate it's important to cooperate as one packs." Caius explained. _

"_I'm going to leave." Demetri shook his head and left._

"_You know, I don't think they know they do argue," Heidi said. "They bickered for over two thousand years, they don't even realize they are doing it."_

"_They are really happy," Demetri said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Caius and Anthenodora, listen to them," Demetri said as we both became quiet and he opened the door for us to hear. _

"_Caius, how many times do we have to go through this…."_

"_Why are you so picky…." _

"_I guess," I sort of agreed._

"_I want a mate." Demetri realized._

"_What?" I asked wondering how in the world he came to that desire after listening to them. _

"_I've been going to girl after girl for so long, why should I when I can have a mate that cares enough to correct the way I pack." _

"_Where's this coming from?" I asked as the happy couple came out._

"_Heidi, have you packed?" Anthenodora asked coming out with him._

"_What?" I yelled back._

"_You're going to Greece with us," Caius said it like an order._

"_Why?" This was the first I heard of this._

"_Because I said so," Anthenodora answered quickly. It was as if imprisoning me was as simple as that, it's like I was being taken hostage._

"_You're taking us to Brindisi," Caius came out randomly._

"_Since when?" I asked._

"_Since I got you that car," Caius answered. _

"_Who are we picking up?" I asked._

"_My sister, her husband and son. They are staying here with us for two days before we go to Greece with them." Caius explained._

"_Oh, love Greece, they are so peaceful, I can't wait to see them again. It's a shame Lama and her daughter can't be there with us." Anthenodara sighed._

"_And where are exactly they are staying?" Demetri asked._

"_Well, Chamaros and Mormo can have either Sandargo or Demetri's room, Hector can have Alec and Felix's old room since no one is staying up there, except Jane. Sulipica informs us they are good friends so they will be fine." Anthenodora said._

"_What about Marcus?" Demetri pointed out._

"_What about him?" Caius asked. "She's my little sister she's staying with me."_

"_But isn't she Marcus's sister too?" Demetri asked._

"_She's staying with us," Caius shouted. "Now, get everything ready, they are arriving tomorrow and we want to be there early."_

"_Hector has never been to Italy, you and Sandargo are going to take him to Roma or Florance?" Anthenordora asked politely looking at Demetri._

"_We are not,' Demetri answered.  
"I wasn't asking, I was telling," Anthenodra explained._

"God, I love her," Esme burst laughing as I read the letter.

_Anyway, it took forever to get them ready, and not to mention how long it took for us to make it up the Via San Lino because Caius chose the esteemed leaving time during rush hour so we can make sure we get to them at night while turning on to the Viale Trento e Trieste. That was due to a crash at the intersection on Viale Giuseppe Garibaldi. It smelled of blood, which made Caius yell at me for going faster before we were distracted. I already had a headache from them by the time we made it to the Bargo San Lazzero, finally leaving Volterra. _

_I'm not going to write my thoughts as we passed the bus stations in Spicchiaiola. It didn't help that I got stop by a donkey from a vineyard on our way out of Castel San Gimignano. Then we had to stop for the flower sale in Campiglia dei Foci where Anthenodora took at least a half hour. I sped through Colle di Val d'Elsa before any of them could read anything. I then stop for gas and raced the humans on the_ _Raccordo Siena-Bettolle , with them yapping at me the entire way through Baddasse, Senia Nord and continue to speed onto the Superstrada Firenze-Siena into Florence where I got into a traffic jam. _

_We stopped there for about an hour, because it's always new. I then went on another rout, speeding on the _

_Via Marco Polo to avoid the toll, after I slowed down a bit so Caius would see me try to speed up through the other toll before I sped it up again in San Giovanni Valdarno and got back on the right rout at Fargo. I actually tried to avoid Rome, finding myself wanting to get there and pick up these people as fast as I can._

_I felt so stupid standing there with signs waiting for Mormo and Champalaos to come in. It was a relive when the Igoumenitsa – Brindisi ferry came in from Greece in the middle of the night. Then having to go through the crowd of humans looking for the talentless vampire family, that lived as humans for the longest time._

_It was then I saw a woman that was so skinny, one could see her bones dark black hair in brides that formed a bun, along with ugly golden eyes. She wasn't very fashionable; she was wearing an ugly long green polka dot dress and a green snake skin purse. She had that floral scent causing Caius to beam at her. _

"_Mormolykeiai!" Caius shouted. She turned and smiled._

"_Caius," she said in a low voice. "It's nice to see you after all these years."_

"_It's even nicer to hear you," He said as he kissed her on the cheek._

"_She didn't talk and would let Caius speak for her," Anthenodora explained as if I hadn't heard it for the millionth time, also forgetting that I was there when the sisters lived with us. _

"_Is that my Heidi?" Mormo said remembering me._

"_It's nice to hear you Auntie Mormo." I said respectfully._

"_You still look beautiful," She said in a clearly spoken manner, she should have told me the sun shines every day. "I can't wait for you to meet my family."_

"_I read about your mate in a letter, sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding." Caius said, not revealing he wanted to give little Hector away. He refused because he was against the idea of her raising a human child with a man she just met. "Where is this man of your life?"_

"_Both of them are getting luggage." Mormo answered. "They are over here."_

_Mormo then led us through the docks were we saw two of them, one was a Cypriot man around Mormo's size with cut short black hair, pale skin, a lean but muscular body and those annoying golden eyes. He was standing next to a boy with curly brown hair, pure marble skin, that stood to be a head shorter than the man and also had golden eyes._

"_This is my husband Champalos," She said going to the older one. "And my son Hector." He looked to be in his mid-teens, the age was they are attracted to everyone, perfect for me to take advantage and have a personal servant._

"_Named after the Prince of Troy?" Caius noticed._

"_Yes, that is correct," Mormo smiled. "He is the baby I found, I wrote to you in a letter about him during my fifteen years away from the island."_

"_Please to meet you, Uncle," Hector said respectfully._

_I think something is wrong with Hector, he didn't stare at me at all. It was as if my perfect beauty had no effect on him. He ignored me the entire time as he and I helped with the suitcases. I though a fifteen year old boy would be doing whatever is at my will, he did not. Anyway, Chamalos couldn't be more insulting to me; he came with a crate of brewed animal blood. It was like my work meant nothing to him._

_One thing I don't get about animal drinking covens. They are all insistent that we are to obey their rules and drink animal blood with them, but when they come to our coven they will refuse to drink human blood with us. Mormo is alright, some parts of her hasn't change, she still refuses to be outside without head covering, she has to wear a hat or something at all times. She can talk, but was all concerned about Caius for some reason. She and Anthodora had a whole hour of conversion about his problems; you think it would be any longer._

_Anyway, I decided to take advantage of Hector's young age, and inexperience by asking him to do things for me. I figured any fifteen year old mail is of course attracted to me. I had him carrying my shopping bags, and made plans for him to help me pack. I highly doubt a fifteen year old can resist me._

_When we got back, Jane came down and saw Hector. She greeted him, and then he said something about all the work I am making him do. Afterwards, she came to our apartment, greeted Mormo and Champalos and asked if she could borrow Hector to fit something. He got away from me as fast as he can. _

_They seemed to be talking about something, it was most likely something stupid I would assume. _

_The next two days I went to pack for Greece while Jane, surprisingly gave Hector a tour of Italy. Well, he took him to Florence where she helped him pick out a gift for somebody. Demetri and Sandargo took him to Rome, none of the three had same things. He kept talking on the phone a lot to some girl._

_I packed for Greece. I was determined to leave nothing unintended during my adventure._

_Mormo and Chamalos visited with the three brothers, Caius mainly. I couldn't help but notice the control he once had over his younger sister was still there. There were many times when Marcus or Aro asked her a question, and Caius would respond for her. That's how it was in the good ancient days they are always talking about. Now, she will always state her answer whether she agrees or disagrees with Caius. He seems insulted by this, makes me wonder what Chamalos thinks of the situation the once had. _

_Anyway, over all they seem so out of place. I think Hector cheered Jane up some, she is still in that depressing state she has been since Alec left. _

_Caius is upset they aren't drinking human blood, Chamalos tried to get him to drink one of his cautions but he refused. He would have to tie me and gag me to drink that crap. I don't know how vampires could sink that low. Do you? Doesn't that sound strange to you?_

_Since I wasn't leaving my baby behind, we took the ferry to Greece and I followed Moreno and that old junky thing they call a car to Athens. _

_Hector was married, yes; a young teenage pixie somehow got a mate before I did. Can you believe it? They seemed attached to each other by the lips for at least an hour after they reunited. Matthias, Auntie Hecate's strange and silent husband broke them up asking them to be polite. They held hands the entire time, which annoyed me. _

_I ignored them and put on my polite girl act for Hecate and her husband while wearing the ugly dress Anthenodora picked out. I think she hired a blind nun for a steam mistress. I was wondering why we were going there and not Athens. They explained the reason for my car taking so much room was because they were meeting a coven in Kososvo, that had the vampire doing this project. Caius was upset Empusa couldn't be there, Hecate explained someone had to keep the visitors entertained until we arrived. He was very critical of them. _

_So we were stuck there all night waiting another coven._

_They came the next day, and they were plentiful, it had to be the largest nomadic coven I have ever seen. The leader, Harof, was a large beastly man that had to be twice your size. Along with him were two skinny males both around sixteen that was half of Demetri's size. _

_I didn't think they were very attractive. They must have been ugly humans, because they certainly didn't stand out as vampires. One I swore looked like an elf, with his strange round face and pointy ears. The other, let's just say he would blend in with the bamboo forest. He was that skinny, and that mustache didn't add to his physical features. They both gleamed at me, winking, which I didn't find strange. _

_Along with him was a mate that talked in some kind of English, it was too out there for me to understand. She was actually not that bad compared to the others in her coven. She had short wavy hair, and beady red eyes. She spoke with some sort of a twang. _

_What was strange among Caius meeting them, he was upset they were drinking human blood. Saying they don't respect his sisters' ways so they couldn't be trusted. The other day he was upset his sisters were drinking animal blood, and saying they were going against their common nature. Harof, almost got into a fight with him saying he was very trustworthy and ran his coven to prove so, he almost seemed insulted Caius declared him unreliable. _

_Then, the final member appeared. The one we all were waiting for, the genius who was giving his time and energy to provide for our beloved sister coven…Fred. I was drawn to him and his manliness. He came with his blond curls and lean body. Then saying it's very nice to meet you, like I was the fairest lady in the world. It was like watching a knight come off his horse back all sweaty with his clone touching my face. He then said, "Hello, I am Fred, you must be Heidi." He then shook my hand; I wished he would have kissed it. I wanted to give him a smack right there and seduce him._

_I am definitely adding him to my collection of boyfriends. He was hot, with blond curls and the perfect muscle tone not too buff and not a skinny boy. He brought hope to me, now I have something to work for; I am going to hook up with him before we leave the island. That has become my goal._

_Anyway, wrapping up this letter, how are you doing? How are things going with you and Feather? Did you turn her yet? Demetri misses you, he's always complaining about being board._

_Anyway write to him,_

_Heidi_

"I have a feeling that Heidi's letter will be a little more interesting then Jane's," Esme said, I couldn't help but agree. "Who's Feather?"'

"She's not very good with names," I answered, none of them can get Renesmee's name right. It was around four in the morning when I finished reading this letter, all the werewolves, humans, half-humans and shape-shifters in the coven were asleep, the shape-shifters hidden away in their own homes.

"Heidi," Lama said remembering, "always so smart."

We all looked at her, wondering where she got that form that letter.

"Knew her as a newborn," Lama explained as she worked on some sort of needle point. "Creative, would make unique clothes for us as we fought against his old coven. She knew her way around things, could use her wits to charm anyone." He looked towards Dragomir. "Very creative, and could talk anyone into anything."

"Helped the front guards leave their post during the battle," Dragomir mentioned.

"She is very smart, knows her way about things," Lama said then looked to Sophia. "You got a letter?"

"Yes, from Jane," Sophia answered unsure as she came in with her letter. "Do I have to read it out loud?"  
"Of course not," Esme said, as she read papers from her summer students.

"You won't read it to Albary will you?" Lama asked, concerned.

"He won't understand it," Sophia explained. "He's Greek isn't so good." She didn't mention she is touched by the attempt to reach out to her.

"Something about that boy just rubs me the wrong way," Dragomir sighed, the fact he turns into a wolf to destroy the daughter he wanted to court made him against the idea. He didn't seem respectful to them, taking Sophia away without asking their permission. If he would have asked them take her to the beach like a respectful boy, then that would have been enough to prove his trust. "You shouldn't have gone alone with him."

"He doesn't qualify as a chaperone." Lama added on.

"I am sure he didn't mean to do any harm," Jasper assured them. The two looked at each other and back at him, his scars already waved a red flag with them, along with him openly admitting that he is the reason why they weren't allowed to travel to any part of the new world for so long had caused tension with Jasper and the guest.

"So we're going to start getting ready for Independence Day," Alice changed the subject, aware of their feelings towards her husband. They trusted her for some reason. Lam said she seems to be created by an ancient; she also said the same thing about Carlisle.

"Yes, Alex said something about getting fireworks yesterday," Beyza said as she looked up from some designer magazine Rosalie and her had. "And you told us about the coven coming from Alaska." As the entire coven eyes went towards Rosalie.

"That's Eleazar's new coven right?" Lama asked.

"Yes," We all answered at the same time.

"We want to make an alliance with them too," Lama said.

"We are setting up decorations today," Alice said changing the subject.

"I can't wait to see the fireworks," Sophia gleamed.

That was when the phone rang. We all knew who that was, I picked it up. I notice some of the Cullens smiling, thinking I was going to make up with him.

"Hello," I answered.

"Felix it's me," Eleazar started. "Promise you won't hang up."

"I won't" I answered.

"Alright, I know we should talk about this face to face so…" Eleazar started as I went to Lama.

"You have a phone call," I said as the ancient woman nodded and took the phone.

"Eleazar, is that you?" Lama asked.

"I got football practice," I said, making a quick dash out of there, despite it not being for another three hours. I really could care less for the sport, I only want because Heather was on the color guard who was practicing at the same time.

"Wait for me?" Emmett yelled.

~X~

The band started practice after the football team ended. I really could care less about this sport or my team mates. I only truly want for one reason. Heather's color guard was at the same time and leaving about an hour afterwards. She was beautiful with her flag, twirling like a diamond among the rest.

"Felix," Britney came up to me in some cheerleading uniform, I thought it was kind of ugly. I don't know what those girls were there for, nor did I care. The band was releasing, Heather was talking with Tiffany Newton about needing more girls before she left. I can't believe I had to reduce myself to joining mindless human activates just to have a simple glance at her.

"Hey, so my parents are going out of town…." Britney started.

"Excuse me, but can this wait?" I asked as soon as I caught Heather's view. I left before hearing her answer.

"Felix," Heather said startled that I had come out of nowhere.

"I needed to talk to you," Felix started.

"Why?" She asked. "I thought I made myself clear."

"You did," I assured her.

"Then why do you keep coming to me?" Heather asked.

"I just needed to talk to you," I explained.

"About what?" She asked.

"I love you," I blurted out trying to find somehow or some way to make her realize that, I loved her more than any way possible.

"But I don't," She said looking down.

"You're lying," I accused her, and I know she was, she felt the same and even admitted it to herself.

"Felix," Heather started. "I need some time, you and I won't work out."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, I planned to turn her into a vampire, that would make it work out.

"I'm not good enough for you," She spat out straightly, like it was a pure fact.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, dying to hear.

"Something is bothering you," She said, changing the subject. "You're keeping something inside, and it has nothing to do with us."

It was then I thought of Eleazar, could I create another vampire when I was so uncomfortable even thinking about him.

"Nothing is bothering me," I lied.

"If it doesn't concern me, then I won't be concerned with you," Heather sped off.

I went to my car and drove home, on my way I saw Charlie Swan with one of the cars pulled over along the highway. I drove to the car, and saw Rosalie's red convertible along with some car Carlisle arrange for Rosalie's brothers to rent with Alexander and Beyza Hale standing in front of Charlie. Rosalie stood there terrified, making a motion to pull me over.

"You were speeding," Charlie explained calmly. "You broke the law, so would you just except the ticket?" I could tell they were both getting frustrated. Charlie was being calmer than a spring field, while Alexander became worse than dark clouds in a storm sky.

"Where is the speed sign? I see no speed sign. There are no other cars on this road," Alexander roared.

"Why don't you just accept the ticket?" Beyza said grabbing it from him.

"And why?" Alexander asked. "There are no cars on this road, who am I going to run into?" This was strange, Alexander was normally calm but today his mood swings was like fire.

"Are you alright?" I asked Rosalie.

"No," Rosalie answered. "Something is wrong with them. I don't know what it is, this morning Nikki flipped at Carlisle, telling him that he was a robbing thief for turning me into a vampire. Lama and Dragomir of course intercepted. It's not just them. Jasper had to surround Aysun when her and Beyza got into an argument over something that happened a hundred years ago."

"We'll follow the rules, officer," Beyza said frustrated. "Alex, I have the ticket, let's just go." Alexander looked towards his wife and said "Fine, we'll pay it before we leave."

"Thank you," Charlie said relived as he turned toward me.

"Tell Esme that we accept the invitation," Charlie said to me as I nodded, and he left.

"He better beware tonight," Alexander whispered to himself. I ignored it.

"This is so strange," Brandy said coming out of Rosalie's car. "Emmett is worried, this morning they kicked Seth off the property. Emmett says that he is welcomed and they said he was a threat. They have become completely paranoid."

"It's getting to that time," Beyza explained.

"I really don't like these mood swings." Rosalie huffed. "I practically didn't like it when Alexander told Carlisle that he robbed me and ruin my human family. He was concerned for my human family. Why do you think he was so supportive when I recognized them? How was I supposed to go back and explain things to them? It just made me feel bad when they told us what happened to my parents. Anyway, Lama and Dragomir are looking for you. They are at Edward and Bella's cottage, Edward asked you arrive ASAP."

~X~

"Sophia is missing," Lama shrieked as soon as I got out.

"What?" I asked.

"She's gone, Aysun and Nikki went searching for her," Dragomir explained.

"She's with Embry, at Frist Beach," Bella explained. "I told them that, and they are ready to call the dogs.

"Don't mistake me for a fool!" Dragomir bellowed loudly. "They were formed in order to slaughter our kind, they forbid us from their land, treat us as children that need to be babysat. Yet, he expects us to trust him with our daughter?"

"Calm down, I am sure we can find Sophia quickly." Jacob said. "I can go and…"

"No, I don't want your kind near her! Felix will find her," Lama looked towards me. "Felix, you were sent here for us, now I ask of you, as a cousin of the beloved Volturi, please find my creation."

"Felix, your…" Jacob started, I left just to get away from that plea, I was actually going to find Nikki and Aysun for Rosalie. Hoping I find Sophia along the way it would be to get Edward and Bella out of trouble. If something happened to Sophia, then the Cullen's would surely be in trouble with the Volturi. Who knew four mouths of living in people who truly cared would sniff out eight hundred years of loyalty held by lies.

I drove quickly to La Push, I've been too it before, it was where we were hiding out while the deal Jane made with Victoria was being fulfilled. It was also where Demetri and I found the borrowing members of the Auvergne after Renesmee's trail. I don't know why they went there, instead of traveling with the other borrowed members of the guard, but that searched did help me know the area well.

I found Nikki and Aysun along Spruce Street, stopping a girl on her bike. She was a rather petite girl, like her sister and stood to be the same height but had a more straight body without as many curves as her older sibling that I love. She had tan, russet skin tone, with the same smooth lines along the face, along with what appeared to be an earring on her noise. She had curly hair like all of her half-sisters, except hers was black silk. I notice Natalie back up a little from them in fear when I got out of the car.

"Your sister's looking for you," I said instantly. Natalie was a little relived, it was clear her instincts where terrified of Nikki and Aysun.

"Mine?" Natalie asked peering between them. "I thought she wasn't talking to you?"

"No, mine," Nikki barked.

"What makes him think he's here for you?" Aysun barked with a strangely deep voice. "Now isn't the time to get upset girl, I am warning you." It was then I felt a sweet scent from the beach, indicating a vampire's presence.

"Sophia's on the beach," I said distracting them, wondering what was causing such a strange behavior.

"_Izle"_ Nikki said with a dark grueling in his voice.

"What's up with them?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing, they are just worried about someone. Did they harm you?" I asked, Natalie was important to Heather, therefor she was important to me.

"You don't know them do you?" She asked concerned.

"They are relatives of a friend," I said hoping she wouldn't report it to Heather.

"They sounded scary," Natalie said as I nodded and started to leave to find them.

"Oh, and Felix," Natalie called me back. "You know you're kind isn't not allowed here, if you don't leave soon, I'll tell my boyfriend or my brother, your choice." She informed, eyeing me. She started to come up close, her shoulders were confident as she got on her bike and peddled towards me. "I am aware of what you are, stay away from my sister."

I ignored her, and continued, she had no control over me changing Heather into a vampire. It was my right as an immortal to decide who I give my venom to, and there was nothing humans could do about it. I was able to track Sophia down to the beach, there she was setting there with Embry, looking at sea shells.

"Sophia!" Nikki called as her head snapped forward.

"Nikki, Aysun, what are you doing here?" She asked shaking in Greek.

"Coming to get you," Aysun answered. "You have us worried. You know you aren't allowed here, it's violating the treaty they have with our host, very poor conduct for a vampire of your coven."

What treaty? I never heard anything about a treaty.

"Rosalie told us about it, how dare you disrupt peace with them?" Nikki lectured her.

"I invited her," Embry stood up putting himself in front of her in a protective stance.

"What are you trying to lure her into death? Or are you trying to dishonor her?" Nikki asked in English. "I should just-" _FEWE!_ A shriek came from a whistle causing all of us to turn our heads instantly to see Leah Clearwater in a red swimsuit covered by a red windbreaker.

"Felix, you're not allowed here, the other day was an exception, please leave as soon as possible." She ordered me, despite being half my size, I was listening to her, actually trying to avoid a fight and reasoning with the other side.

"Kick him off too," Nikki pointed to Aysun.

"I want you two to go with him," Leah said sternly.

"We're coming to get her," Nikki said grabbing Sophia by the arm, this time humans nearby were watching.

"What treaty?" Aysun snapped. "Are you talking about the one with the Cullens?"

"Yes," Leah answered. "You are violating it, we gave Sophia special permission because of her connection with Embry, but we didn't make any guide lines for you. Now, as a shape shifter, I am giving you a warning to get out."

"We are werewolves," Aysun screeched. "What makes you the master over us?"

Leah was calm and confident when she spoke. "We are designed to protect our people from any threats. Your behavior has proven that you are inadequate to mingle safely among us. There for, I am asking you one more time to leave."

"We have high connections than most our kind," Nikki howled.

"_dışında tutmak"_ Aysun hissed. Leah could tell it was a threat, even those she didn't know what that meant, her eyes knew it was nothing good. "Felix," She looked towards me. "Please escort these strangers home. Their kind is officially forbidden from the reservation. If I see you two even near here, you will see our forces."

"They will try to stop us," Nikki whispered as Aysun nodded.


	38. Chapter 27: No Choice

I seemed to have grown a fondness for baseball since coming here. The Greeks seemed to enjoy it particularly. Especially, the Hales, who along with Rosalie got new Yankee hats, which they found at the game Emmett arranged to have seven tickets for all of them to go too. I heard Rosalie said something about her biological father's favorite team when they got the tickets. It was a week later, and they were insistent we all play, now that our guests made things even. On one team was Rosalie, Emmett, Nikki, Alexander, Aysun, Beyza, Sophia, and Embry against included Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Dragomir, Jacob and I. Lama chose to sit out with Nevaeh and Resmee who were both too young to play.

Sophia came up to bat; she glanced back towards Embry and smiled. It was the first time they could actually see each other with two male werewolves constantly separating them. Lama coughed and muttered for Sophia to pay attention in Greek. Sophia nodded and walked to bat as I pitched against her. I pitched the ball to her, she hit it, straight and hard through the woods. Edward raced after it, Sophia speedily went to first as Beyza was able to race home, but luckily Jasper caught it causing Aysun out.

I notice the Hale brothers cheered for Rosalie when she went up to bat. She practically cracked the then when she hit the bat as she made a quick home run with Neveah cheering for her. Afterwards, Nikki went to bat as the sun set and the clouds began to clear. Embry started to approach Lama when her eyes beamed. Instantly, she beamed through the wolves clutching to Neveah and Resmee.

"Sophia, the sky!" Lama screeched. Sophia looked up from second, Dragomir dropped his glove as the rest of the Greek coven looked forward and through the misty of the approaching night a fully circled round spectral appeared. Sophia looked up and two clouds covered it instantly blocking the moon.

"You know what will happen if she keeps it," Beyza whispered.

"All vampires and shapeshifters clear the field," Dragomir said as he pulled Carlisle arm. Instantly we gathered, abandoning the wolves.

"Sophia, you can't post pone it," Aysun said as I saw their faces, it was clear they felt weak. Sophia, who was behind Lama and Dragomir grabbed Embry's arm and looked up clearing all the clouds in the sky.

In an instant, Aysun, Alexander, and Nikki where struck to the ground. Dropping instantly, as the three let out agonizing groans. Aysun and Nikki stared at each other trying to take in the pain. Beyza watched from a distance as Rosalie came and put her arm around her. Nikki's eyes shaded into a yellow matching the moon beams, his knows began to crinkle and formed a snot as his upper cheeks slid forward and ears busted out of him. Alexander's limbs began to twist, as claws formed from his hands, as large hairy muscles busted from his arms. All three of them made chocking noises as fur grew wickedly and their bodies twisted into large wolves, even larger than the ones Jacob and his pack can phase in and out of. They were much more monstrous. It was clear they weren't even thinking as the wolves started approaching us.

We were all froze, watching the three. One of them started to approach Carlisle. "I can get it," I said stepping out.

"Felix, keep the hell away from them!" Esme snapped grapping my arm. Beyza pushed Emmett between the wolf and Carlisle, he instantly backed away at Emmett's scent and ran away. I wonder what caused that screech. Another approached Sophia, coming towards her. Embry broke into a wolf and attacking it from the back, another werewolf went to attack Embry. Dragomir went to the wolf and stared at it. It then made a yelp in pain causing the wolf Embry was attacking turn towards Dragomir. Beyza step in front of Dragomir and the wolf staggered in pain from Beyza's scent and ran off. Rosalie went to the tortured wolf, he got up and raced away with the mate. The third went in the opposite direction.

"Embry, you fool!" Sophia said as Embry turned back. She kneeled down beside him, with her hand on his cheek and other on his chest. Embry remained injured as Carlisle came up to him.

"What's going to happen?" Jacob asked as he came up to Carlisle.

"Their lyceum won't affect you, because of your ancestral powers, you won't be a child of the moon." Lima assured staring down at Embry. "Why did you attack them?"

"Sophia," Embry uttered.

"They wouldn't of attacked her, because the scent of loved ones stagers them." Dragomir explained. "See how they acted towards Beyza, Rosalie and Emmett."

"He had no way of knowing that," Esme said as he put Embry's head on her lap, while Sophia held Embry's hand. "He was willing to risk her life for her."

"Doctor, can you help him?" Sophia pleaded as she looked at Carlisle.

"Take him back to the house," Carlisle answered. "I can get him wrapped up some bandages around him." Carefully, Dragomir and Jacob lifted Embry up, as Sophia remained by his side.

"I have to write to Hecate about this," Lama muttered in Greek. "A new member will be added to our coven."

"We need to get them," Rosalie said still shocked at watching her younger brothers explode.

"You and Emmett seemed to ward them off, so the three of us along with Dragomir must get them out." Beyza said. "The two that went together is my sister and Nicholas. Since it is a combine force, it will be best if I help with that one. My husband went by himself, we know he will stagger away from Emmett."

"I can lead a group of us to get him," Emmett volunteered.

"Be sure to take Felix for protection," Lama said joining the conversation.

"So nice of you to offer, when his scent didn't lure them." Esme snapped.

"It is obvious both of them were lured by me, I will go with you Beyza." Rosalie suggested, coming up with Neveah who stared at the field shocked.

"Good, we can use some of the Cullen's power to lure them. Alice…." Bezya looked over.

"I can't see their future," Alice said as she went to Neveah. "I'll babysit." She then took Neveah for a short instant. Rosalie kissed the girl's cheek, and Alice kept her distance.

"Edward, could you read their minds?" Beyza turned confused.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"No," Bella said grabbing on to Resmee. "They can't hurt him, he's too needed."

"So is Emmett," Rosalie argued. "But who knows who they could hurt. He can tell us where they are."

"I can go then," Jasper said as Alice gave him a fearful look.

"So, who's going where?" I asked Beyza as Esme put Nevaeh in with Embry. It was clear Beyza was the one in charge.

"I will go to the reservation, since it's my sister, and I had deal with her for centuries. Rosalie, you will come with me and get Nikki. Jasper can calm their emotions and lead them water. Hopefully, the wolves will help. Felix, you go with Emmett, we know Alexander will stray from him. Edward will read his mind and tell you where he is." It was then two howls came from the distance.

"That means they claimed someone. We have to get going, Emmett?" Beyza clasped her hands to her mouth. She looked towards her brother-in-law.

"We are off," I said as I followed Emmett to La Push.

"Water will paralyze them, that's why they go to islands. If you find Alexander, take him to a river or something. I will find you if you can't find them. The rest of you need to go home, Sophia, take care of Embry." Beyza yelled as they run off.

~X~

Dragomir made sure Rosalie stayed with him as Beyza, as Emmett made sure Jasper, Edward and I followed her orders. They were going to the La Push border when three humongous wolves blocked them. Rosalie stopped Beyza before they attacked her.

"Werewolves are lose on your land, you have to let us through." Rosalie yelled trying to get pasted them. They growled protectively, as Rosalie went to hold her back, none of them knowing the true dangers that lurked on the land behind them.

"Please, you don't know how this happened, we may already be too late if you don't let us through a terrible curse may lurk upon your people." Dragomir explained. It was then a large black wolf came and gave orders. The wolves parted letting the four vampires through. The wolves followed them.

Sue Clearwater was out staring at the stars, the sky seemed so clear on a hot summer's night. She was alone, left to star gaze as she was taking the trash out for the garbage pickup tomorrow. She told Seth to do it after dinner, but it appeared he forgot. She was walking when she saw one of the pack members out on patrol.

Heather woke up, she heard Charlie coming up the driveway when Natalie texted her about some animal bite. She was tempted to ask where Sam was when this animal attacked her, but she didn't, she planned to tell Charlie hopefully he will hunt this wolf down. She was just glad it didn't kill her. This wasn't the first wolf attack seen in this area. She heard the car pull up the driveway, and saw Charlie get out. She was careful not to wake up Kelly as she went down to greet him.

It was then she heard a loud funk. Heather raced down the stairs and looked at the window and saw a big brown creature with a snot come from behind and attack Charlie. Heather grabbed a gun and raced out to shoot it. As soon as she stepped out. She fired, and watched as it bounced off his skin. The creature turned, and started to approach her with its teeth showing and saliva falling from it. He could smell his foul breath as it came up to her.

It was then I attacked, like a wisp and wrestled it to the ground. She saw me pull it from her and threw it to the ground.

"Felix, what part of what until were ready don't you understand." Emmett yelled as he came out. The wolf of Alexander Hale ward off of me, backing away from him. I went to check on Heather as Emmett led Alex to the creek.

"Shit, were too late," Edward said as he went check on Charlie. Emmett came back as Heather raced up to me.

"You saved me," Heather realized looking back up to me.

"I know," I answered as she pulled me in. In a slow trans, her lips coupled with mine. We began to kiss with more passion than I ever kissed anyone before. My frozen flesh started to thaw through the heat of her warming body. Heather pulled me inside to the kitchen. She kissed me again as her arms and legs wrapped around me. She began to unbutton my shirt, touching the missing parts of my chest, the arrows from battles, the missing flesh from combat of my human life, the crescent bits from the years I have served for the Volturi. It stunned her a little, but didn't dull her for a moment.

I felt her soft flesh against my skin as she took off her tang top, keeping on me. I smelled her blood pumping, I could hear her heart beat as her hair went against my cheek. She truly was like any of the girls I had in the past, every part of her flesh tasted sweeter as she let me kiss her neck and she let my hands come to her chest. The laurel of blood came to me, I quickly pulled my mouth away from her blood before my teeth could even pierce her skin. Saving that part for later.

"Felix," Heather stopped me pushing me away breathlessly, with sweat crawling down her face.

"Yes," I asked, wanting her more than I ever wanted anyone.

"Have you done this before, I haven't," She said, looking at me, I could tell she knew I was hers, the vampire mistresses I kept in the past no longer mattered.

"Yes," I answered, several times. I knew how to keep beds from breaking, or anything from crashing if she was worried about that. "But it's been awhile."

"You used protection?" She asked, I nodded, not knowing what she meant.

"Please answer some questions first." Heather said breathlessly. "How old are you?"

"Eight hundred," I answered.

She touched the scars against my skin pressing her hand against as I let her gentle fingers run down my chest. "I believe you," She said. "This is like a dream." She whispered.

"You truly love me?" She asked, still in the moment. I held her tight and kissed her hand.

"Why would you ever doubt it?" I asked her. She kissed me, I had many before, but this was the one who I planned to spend the rest of my life with, hold every day for the next million years. She was letting me be with her, I knew I was her first and she was my last.

~X~

Heather fell asleep shortly afterwards. She was with whispering my name a couple of times. It was early in the morning, close to sun rise, but not quite. I heard the buzz of my cell phone. I went quietly, careful not to wake her. Rosalie was calling me.

"Alexander is still out there," Beyza said as soon as I answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know, we have three victims who Carlisle is getting patched up." Beyza said. "The La Push wolves are very upset with us. Please find my mate before they do. There are three other vampires that came this morning, one of them was able to outsmart the entire pack and get us across the border. They seemed to know the Cullens, but are asking about you. I would of called you earlier, but Alice told us not too. Carlisle asked that you don't give any indication to Heather or her sister where you are going."

"I will," I answered. "Don't worry, you can find me."

"Thank you," Beyza said and hung up. I got dress, made sure any evidence of me being there was gone. I went and picked up Heather, placing her back in her bed. Kelly woke up and stared at me a little bit, she then went back to sleep.

I headed out, watching the sky become light colored as the sun shone through the streets coming over the trees as I started my search. I sensed a foul smell through the air as I came through the woods where I came to the Calawah river where one of the wolves trapped in the water, paralyzed from the cold. The sun hit the wolf, causing the fur to melt away and his body slowly coming in, forming back to Alexander. He jerked a little, and rubbed his eyes, staring at his surroundings confused.

"Are you alright," I asked as he got out of the water.

"No, where am I?" He asked lingering as he stood up, almost limping.

"Forks," I answered, wondering if I should reveal that he almost killed my mate. I reminded myself it wasn't his fault. He was walking in a manner that almost seemed blind. He was walking out, trying not to fall. I went down to him, and let him fall on my arm. He then puked out some red flaming liquid. "Did I bite someone?" He asked quickly.

I nodded. "His name is Charlie Swan, Bella's father, he's at their cottage." He nodded and looked forward dizzily. His eyes were yellow, going to the back of his head. I held my arm, he took it. I walked up with him through the woods.

"Your wife called, she's very worried." I said as I handed him clothes to get dressed. He then got up, with his legs waving we walked along the path that led to the Cullen's home. It came to a distance, where I saw a new car I didn't recognized but smelled three scents that I did. I walked out to see Soo Min standing out on the balcony. She raced back in, "He's here, he's brought the wolf back."

"Alexander," Rosalie busted out the door running to him. She put her shoulder around him with support as Beyza followed. They both each went and grabbed an arm of Alexander's placing him around their shoulders as Soo Min came and spoke with me.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Oh, well, we came down from Canada and passing through La Push." Soo Min started. "Even those we weren't passing through, I said I would take care of them if they came to us. Well, anyway, afterwards I saw these two large creatures with great big eyes. I then saw Rosalie trying to lead him. She kept calling him Nikki. So I went out and whistled. He saw me and went after me, I then ran to a cliff, it chased after me. I jumped into the ocean and it followed me. Afterwards, I went to the beach and saw Beyza with a girl I ran up to shore and jumped on the back, pushed her into the sea. Afterwards, a wolf named Sam explained that two females were attacked but none was killed. So we gave them a ride here."

"You mean we?" I asked.

"Oh, Tanya and Kate were called to Germany on an emergency, so she sent me here with Eleazar and Carmen. After they come back, they are going to get the plane Garrett's been working on and bring it here." Soo Min said as I walked in and found Eleazar coming to greet me. I walked right past him, without saying a word.

"I'm going to check and see if Carlisle needs anything." I said walking up. I noticed two wolves were gathered together with Rosalie serving them tea and making breakfast for Neveah at the same time. Embry was in my room, on a couch with his chest wrapped, asleep and Sophia by his side reading a letter. "Agatha has found a mate," She said to me. "His name is Alfred."

"You can tell him all about your coven when he wakes up," Carlisle assured.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked wondering who the two victims where.

"Bella and Edward have him at their house," Jasper said coming out. "I am going to go with Alexander when he explains it to him. I think we saw a little of Bella's newborn side when she saw him injured."

"They are very emotional during the first month, wild and full of energy." Beyza explained. "Since, Bella alone is a newborn, that might be a wise idea. I am going to ask the other two questions, to identify who bit them."

"Since they are related to shape-shifting wolves, I want Felix to go with you." Lama said looking towards me, I was use to them thinking I was there guard now. Besides, nothing could break the mood I was in, except Eleazar downstairs.

"Someone needs to explained to Bella, it's not his fault," Beyza said as she pulled her shoulders back and went inside the first room. It was there, I saw Leah Clearwater standing in Carlisle and Esme's room with a woman that had to be in her mid-forties in her bra, exposing a large cut open wound at her shoulder. She had blood running down her back causing a gut wrenching smell that was slowly taking over the human blood she had in her veins. Carlisle helped her wrapped it, and gave her some medication for the pain. Seth came in through a door, causing the woman to put on a large blanket around herself covering the bandages Carlisle provided.

"Hello, I am Beyza Hale," Beyza said coming in as she stared at her confused, obviously knowing Beyza was a vampire.

"Sue Clearwater," The woman smiled lightly.

"Very nice to meet you," Beyza said offering her hand. She looked towards her children for a moment, hesitated and then shook her hand.

"I am here to ask you about what happened last night, what did the creature who bit you look like." Beyza started.

"Well, I first thought he was one of the pack members. I realize the wolf was walking upright. It came at me with blue eyes."

"Did you say blue eyes?" Beyza asked.

"Yes, sort of the color of Violates." Sue explained, confused. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I am going to let my brother-in-law, Nicholas Hale, explain." Beyza stood up and left. I followed her to the other room. Seth rose, it was clear he was coming with us. I then walked in the next room, and surprised to see who it was, sitting on Alice and Jasper's bed with her leg propped up and opened with Carlisle wrapped around it. Sam and Emily were with her, as she remained in pain. It was Heather's sister, Natalie.

"My sister, Aysun will explain what is going to happen to you." Beyza said as she looked up confused. Aysun came in, she seemed so ashamed as she approached Natalie.

"I should have killed them," We heard Leah hiss on the other room. "I should have killed them when I saw them on the beach." I notice Aysun's eyes glanced over, worried for her mate.

"I'll get it," Rosalie said as she stood up and left the room with the baby monitor. "Beyza, what time are you and Nikki are going over to the cottage?"

"After this," Beyza answered as she stayed with her sister.

"You're a werewolf, also known as a child of the moon." Aysun said. "Last night, I had no control over my mind and I attacked you, causing my lycanthropy to inside you. I am sure you are aware of the werewolf legends of Europe."

"Yes, I didn't know they are real." Natalie panicked. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, this month is going to be ruff, it is your newborn, you have a lot of energy dwelling that hasn't been relased." Aysun said. "It may get violent some times. That's why it's import too keep low, on the next full moon when the rays touch you, you will face a painful transformation."

~X~

"I can't keep low," Sue shook her head, from hearing the news. "I'm a single mother, with a daughter in college and a son who's graduating soon. How am I to function when being a danger to everyone."

"It will only be for a month," Nikki went on. "On the next full moon, the light will hit you and you will transform, releasing energy. It is important you find a place far away, a place that will be secluded on full moons. Afterwards, you will be tired and things will go back to normal, until the next full moon, on new moons you will be like any other human with athletic ability just above Olympic athletes. As the full moon approaches you will become stronger, faster, with far better senses than any being."

"I always assume these untrue," Sue said as Carlisle finished and Sue button her shirt.

"They aren't," Rosalie shook head confused what to say.

"And your one of them now," Nikki continued. "Now I have to warn you about these vampires called the Volturi." It was then Lama came and coughed her voice. "I'll explain it later."

~X~

"There are some side effects," Alexander went on. "As the full moon approaches, you will get moody, even the tiniest things will upset you. When you transform, its very painful, like every part of you is being stabbed. You will lose conciseness. Then during those hours of darkness, you will be a danger, you will have no control over what you do. That is why the Volturi coven want us extinct."

"How long is this going to last?" Charlie asked not even looking at Alexander.

"We are immortal, and never age. It could be centuries." Alexander answered.

~X~

"Felix," Eleazar came up to me, when I came back alone, Beyza and Alexander stayed with Charlie. "We need to talk."

"Where is the rest of your coven?" I asked ignoring him.

"Beatrix has asked for their help, they understood my place is here." Eleazar explained.

"They have been misguided," I said leaving.

"Felix, you can't keep doing this, I told you the truth, don't you want to hear your story?"

"No,' I answered simply. "I don't want to hear it, you lied to me, that makes you just as bad as Aro."

"You have a right to be angry with me for that," Eleazar said. "I under…."

"Do you?" I interrupted. "Do you understand what it's like to suddenly realize the life you lived in the past eight hundred years was a lie."

"Excuse me," We turned to see Carlisle.

"We understand you two have a lot to discuss, but do you mind not doing it around patients." Carlisle asked respectfully.

"We're done," I said and left.

~X~

Heather woke up a couple hours later, she was alone, there was no evidence of what happened with Felix. It must have been a dream. She should have figured that when Felix said he was eight hundred years old. She couldn't help but feel a bit tired, all the muscles in her body were worn out. She got up, and took a quick shower to cool down the sweat that was on her. That was when she noticed these strange bruises on her. Charlie still hadn't return from work, it was nice of him to take her in. She went down to make her sister breakfast.

"What happened to you?" Kelly asked instantly.  
"What?" Heather asked, pulling her robe over her shoulder.

"You got bruises," Kelly said in a hysterical voice. She looked down, Heather had dark bruises on her arms, through her ribs, along her back, and even on her chest and hips.

"I don't know," Heather answered, they almost looked like hand prints. "Come on, you need breakfast."

"And you need some treatment." Kelly responded.

"I could have bumped into something, I don't know." Heather said noticing them. They were all over her body, her arms, legs, even breast. They covered her. "But I had the strangest dream last night."

"I know, I could hear you," Kelly responded. "What was it about?"

"Felix Cullen." Heather said, it had to be a dream. Felix seemed so nice to have killed people, to her particularly. She then started putting lots, and lots of salt on her scrambled egg, she normally hates salty food but her appetite was different.

~X~

Gisbert walked down to the kitchen, Alistair and Ilona were sitting at the table looking at magazines to redo their room, with Ilona being the one who decides everything as usual. Gisbert thought it was strange that Alistair and Ilona never argued with each other, he did everything she asked and completely agreed with her style. Unlike Kondrat and Beatrix who met in the middle about everything, being complete equals. Gisbert was very annoyed with them, she heard Alistair suggest something about going away with him, being a nomad for a couple of years. Ilona said she will think about it. Gisbert hopped they did.

The phone rang, Gisbert went to answer it.

"What is it, Mela?" Gisbert started as Ilona looked forward, worried about her brother. "Really….when…..why are you telling me this?...I guess there is no reason for her to stay there….thank you."

"What's happening?" Ilona asked as Gisbert started walking away.

"Jane is unhappy, I'm going to get her." Gisbert answered.

"What?" Ilona beamed up as Alistair followed her. "You can't just go to Volturi and get her."

"It's insane," Alistair butted in.

"She's my mate," Gisbert responded.

"But still it's very dangerous," Ilona followed Gisbert outside.

"You're safer with your coven," Alistair said, hoping that Gisbert didn't do anything to endanger his mate.

"Yes, let us go with you." Ilona said as Alistier became silent without response.

"What?" Gisbert turned. "Jane isn't just your mate, she's our coven member, you can't go alone. Aro will kill you, if you go with all of us, you're safer with witness. You will be safer with numbers."

Alistar was silent.

"How long do you expect me to wait?" Gisbert asked.

"Not long," Ilona promised as Kondrat and Beatrix came over from the barn. Alistiar remained frozen, as his mate raced to the approaching couple.

"What's wrong?" Kondrat asked.

"Gisbert wants to go get Jane," Ilona explained.

"Not alone." Beatrix responded fearfully.

"Would it be better with witnesses?" Gisbert asked, still trying to make sense of this. He's never been more determined about anything in his entire life.

"Yes, I can get my brothers, Harof is willing to out for me." Kondrat suggested.

"And I'll call my sisters, they still owe me." Beatrix calmed him.

"How are we going to get there?" Alistair said, spitting the only words he could think of to Ilona as she came back his way.

"Oh, good point," Ilona answered as her father and stepmother came towards him. "Dad, did I mention Alistair was a tracker? He can lead us there."


	39. Demetri: Final Fall Out

Demetri was now one of few guards that remained part of the Volturi; others have slowly left, in a few short weeks of their abstained they have lost another. Now, they only had three members in the guard. He went through his letters from Heidi, wondering why he supported her decision but was still angry at Felix.

_Dear Demetri,_

_I don't know how anyone could want to live with these vampires, if they call themselves that. They change so much since the last time I saw them, they drink only animal blood and anyone who is staying as a guest with them must follow their rules and follow. Its nasty stuff, I never felt so useless. The only ones of the second generation I get along with is Agatha, because I knew her before they became animal drinkers. Unlike, Philomela and Hector, she understands the suffering it takes to take down this stuff. _

_They have other additions too, werewolves! They have three werewolves and a vampire that one of them keeps as a mate! This is a coven that has been immortalized by gods, fostered our power below the caves, and cousin to the most powerful coven on the face of the earth. I refuse to consider the werewolves and the werewolf lover part of their coven. It would be like spray painting the parathion by considering them equal to us, and apart of us. It is disgusting the even thoughts that these women would disgrace us by letting werewolves be a part of them. The Hales are not part of the Greek coven. Anytime I see their picture on the wall, I avoid looking at it. Auntie Lama and Uncle Dragomir are also with them. I am glad Uncle Dragomir isn't here, the Romanian coven accepted werewolves, I have a feeling this horrid condemnation has something to do with him. _

_Anyway, they have more visitors. One of them is a coven of five nomads; Harof is the leader, along with his mate Mille, who's half his size. The others are Alfred and Sukha, and Fred, who designed their new electronic and watering system. There are also two African animal drinkers, one their friend, Malakia, who came with her newborn Sabah, who was decided by her creator that she will drink animal blood. Since the Harof is making the contract for Fred, and is the leader he and Mille stay in the guest room of the main house, along with Caius and Anthenodora who have Lama and Dragomir's old room_

_The werewolves said I can be in there room, these creatures want to insult me from across the world by making me live with their foul smell where their nasty habits take place. I don't know their habits or how they live, but it must be horrid. I argued with Anthenodora and Caius, in what could have happened to me. They both said I am immortal it's not like their germs are going to kills me. I am surprised they let this happened, Caius said it's their coven, and they support their adopted moral code and the Greek coven is always pardon. _

_Anyway, their cottage is strangely nice, it has this mixture got to their place it's a mixture of American forties and Ottoman herm. They left a message explaining I am allowed to use their records and have free use of their supplies, like I'd have any interest. I agree with the nomad brothers, it could be a trick. Fred was upset they left, I asked him why, they would just make a mess of things. Fred said that Alexander had their financial information and Nikki knew how their mechanic equipment worked. I thought he was joking, then I read the note they left him, telling him to the money situation of the Greek coven, and a note from another telling Fred what key was to what, and typed instructions on all the engines along the island. I didn't take the Greeks for being naive, but they really trust werewolves for money and safety. Fred also explained that he is able to commutate with them better due to language issues. I suggested he just learn Greek. I also pointed out my job with the Volturi; I was able to pick up on a great number of languages. Fred accepted my services as translator. He is trying to learn Norwegian for his coven, and would struggle in picking up another language. I said Ancient Greek will be easy pick up here. I should do better than the werewolves._

_Fred asked me what gave me that idea that the work of werewolves is inadequate. I explained everyone knows vampires are better than werewolves, and that's just the way things are. He then asked me what makes them lesser, how is that measured. That was when Sukh explained he just passed his newborn mark last May. I have a funny feeling his twenty-first century thinking is going to clash with my five hundreds Europe._

_Fred said these people were kind enough to lend us their supplies and money, despite our attitude towards them, I should respect that. I just agreed, I still think it's an insult they put me in werewolf quarters. It's even stranger that the Greeks gave werewolves such nice things; they don't even know what to do with things like fine clothes, or a clean house. They aren't the brightest creatures. _

_The other vampire, Malakia, this African doctor and her newborn, Sabah is who are staying with us. Malakia explained that being around werewolf scent would make humans less attractive. I still think she is cruel in trying to curb the appetite of a newborn. Sibhah is very quiet, she doesn't talk much or leave Malakia's side. I don't think she knows Greek, or Scandinavian, or Italian, or Latvian, or Chinese, or Norwegian, she does know English, Fred's first language. That's how we were able to get her to speak. _

_Fred then said he is going to try and get the Hale home updated in technology too, without destroying their style. Doing things such as putting a sprinkler in the garden and getting internet accuse to Skype their long-lost sister, who he had to point out is a vampire. Again, they will be lost in what to do with laptops and mobile phones. _

Demetri skipped to the next letter.

_Its miserable here, and I mean miserable. The only thing to do besides weaving, feeding, preserving blood, or cleaning is helping Fred. He is such a know it all. He comes to Hecate, informing her of the different plans, and constantly correcting her blue prints. The other day, he surprised us by arranging a Skype session at the main houses with the werewolves. The coven went into joy that they were able to talk to their missing members. It's hard to believe they actually missed them. From what I gather, Hecate adopted Beyza, Dragomir and Lama adopted Alexander, Simantio and Empusa have Nikki, Monroe and Champalos have Aysun. I was disgusted how frantically they all gathered at the labtop when they heard the older vampire speaking. I was glad Caius and Anthenodora weren't there. Now, Fred tries to contact them at least once a day going into an hour conversation, asking about finances, and mechanical equipment. I kept questioning it and questioning it, saying loudly that werewolves aren't smart as vampires and would never figure something like this out. _

_Every time they skyped, I said some basic facts about werewolves and the boys went on acting like I didn't say anything. That's how stupid they are, they just breathe deeply and keep talking. Then their sister Rosalie called Fred and asked to speak with me. First she explained that she was a vampire, and she was insulted by my behavior. She me to quit referring to them as 'the werewolves', they have names. She thought it would be nice to inform me that Alexander is the son of a banker, he knows what he is talking about. Nicholas is related to her, he knows mechanics. She was very outspoken. I wanted to ask her if she's a vampire, than what right she has in meddling into werewolf affairs. She said that they are her brothers, and she has a right to defend them. I couldn't believe it, if I had a biological brother that was a werewolf, I'd be so ashamed. I told Rosalie this, and she called me a bigot, and its vampires like me that make her ashamed to be a vampire. I hung up, modern women are so annoying these days._

_Fred then called Alexander again. He also called the other one…..Nikki and over the phone Nikki talked him through their motor boat. They have sixty-two boats, twenty bought last millennium, five bought during the twentieth century. Not far from the boat house is a surfing hut which they like to spend sunny days._

_That next day, I went to the gunaikon to do some much needed laundry; I brought all my modern clothes. I couldn't help but notice how they don't wear such, it seems the sisters like to wear himation, peplos, and chitions, Simanitio wears togas, Agatha wears sotas, Chamalos wears tunics with boots and paints. Matthais dresses like Champalos but has a dalmatic that Hecate embroiders, Champalos does not. Philomela wears long dresses with lace shawls and walks bare foot. From pictures, Dragomir wears woolen clothes, and Sophia dresses in a dress that goes to her knees. I decided to make myself some clothes of my time. It strange, but a lot of my human life is starting to come to my mind, and I want to dress the way I use to dress again. _

_It was a great break from the Hale cottage, even those they had sewing machines. I remind myself a werewolf had been using it, so it's probably broken. I am surprised that Beyza has such patients in sharing with her werewolf sister. I enlist Agatha for the day, since she is assigned to help the visiting guest._

_I went out early to steel some wool from sheep on a nearby island and harvest some flax. I went to the gunaikon with the women. They are such gossipers. Agatha gets me an iron tooth comb for me to detangle the wool and a hammer to beat the flax stems. I put on a fiber belt and attached some spindles to it. I then placed the fibers on the distaff and placed them in whorls. Agatha set up a thread wheel for me and sharpens fresh animal bones. I then borrowed some dyes from them. I was glad to see they kept my old vertical loom, which I used when they lived with us. I forgot how time passing weaving could be. I created at least twenty yards of fabric as I listen to what is going on in every coven form the Irish to the Japanese. _

_Anthenodora told them about the Renesme trial and that went on for hours. I taught Agatha, and Philomela how to tablet weave, creating colorful belts and bracelets, along with inkle weaving to create hats that we wore up north. When I took the tablet and the inkle looms back to the cottage, Fred asked me if this was my day job. Which was strange, how did he know I was a prostitute during my human life. Even those prostitution took place during the day in Scandinavia, and at night, whatever was convent for us. Sabah and Malakia knew about weaving but weren't use to my looms. I then made myself ankle length dresses with smaller wool dresses to go over them. Agatha then surprised me by bringing me back my old tri loom brooches to wear at the shoulders. I keep my hair down as I was used too, when I first appeared in my old clothes. _

_As I wore my old clothes, Harof passing me, he pointed out I had no head covering. I responded in saying I was never married. He asked if I was going to give him a speech about honor, which was common among honorable women at my time. I shook my head in pointing out that they never took it seriously, we laughed being from the same culture. He then said that I am very welcomed to his coven. I told him I am of the Volturi. He said I still haven't forgotten my roots, I just recently remembered. I guess I haven't, I like where I am from. _

_I missed Felix then, since he is from the North as well, I missed his chivalry and honorable approached to things. Heather is a very lucky human girl, I suppose once she is turned I might adventure over to meet her. _

_The next day, I went to do my laundry and ran into Millie who was carrying her coven's bundle. _

"_I made fresh for you, we can combine," Millie informed me when she spotted me from the distance. _

"_I like that," I said as I put my clothes in the tin tub and began washing, she used a washing board. It's obvious she struggled in Greek, so I spoke to her in English as I washed my modern clothes next to her coven's stolen clothes. _

"_Thank you," I said as I put the pomade laundry detergent in the copper tub. "Is Fred going to give them washing machines?" Even though Millie has this annoying eighteen hundred pioneer talk, I still liked talking to her. She had that strength of a life in a hard human environment._

"_He plans to," Millie answered. "I honestly don't know. He doesn't inform Harof too much."_

"_But, he's the leader. When Fred agreed to travel with him he agreed to be loyal to Harof, and regard him as his mentor, and guide." I questioned, confused. It was very clear Harof was mentoring Fred, but Fred didn't take the advice too seriously. Harof may haven't of been very educated, but new vampire ways well. It would be wise for Fred to listen to him. _

"_I know, but Fred is of the modern thinking. Harof and I are trying to break him of that, so he can be better part of our coven. Harof loves his gift, and his intelligence. He wants to see that blossom; the life of a lone nomad would be a waste. He's coming along slowly, and he knows not to question Harof in public, if he has any doubts of Harof's decision he no longer says it out loud, but privately. He now understands that as coven leader, Harof has the final word and our respect."_

_I can see Fred growing in the understanding of vampires from different times. He understood Hecate's need for sewing and weaving fabric, the importance of us women having this time to honor such art. He used a digital camera to take pictures of the laundry room. He was, however, surprised when Hecate and Harof knew how to use them. I told him afterwards, if you want to do convincing quiet acting surprised when they know a thing or two about what you're doing to this house. He needs to accept our couching. _

_I swear I never heard so much chatter. The women talked about every little thing, sharing updates from the Irish to the Japanese, who's mated with who, who had an addition. Anthendora blended right in, I think she had a little problem because unlike Caius, these women responded with her gossip. She gave them all the information about the Cullens through her friend Esme. She said she doesn't know much about Carlisle, but if they want any ways in pleasing Esme ask her. I couldn't help but observe the interaction between Malakia , who was helping Sabah make clothes for herself._

"_I am supposed to invite you over for the Yule Celebration in December," Mille started as she took the clothes out of the copper as Anthenodora came with Caius and we proceeded with putting our clothes in it._

"_I thought that was in early January," I responded._

"_I don't know the Norse calendar all that well, I have another son in the Olrick-Hory Mountains. We usually celebrate it with them. When they traveled with us he, his daughter, and I would celebrate Christmas, while Harof makes Sukh and Alfred celebrate Yule. Alfred is into it, Sukha, not that much. Kondrat's mate also takes part in the holiday."_

"_Are speaking of Gisbert's stepfather, Kondrat?" Agatha asked._

"_Jane's Gisbert?" I asked as Agatha nodded, my attention became instantly alert in wondering how to contact him. He was the reason we didn't tell Felix about Alec, so he would stay with Heather and not come to the Volturi to help his sister. _

"_Anyway," Millie answered. "He and his daughter were Christen in their human life, and wouldn't take part in Harof pagan holidays. Then, he fell in love with a woman of the Germanic tribes, so she still takes part and host it for us. She is inviting her Slovakian sisters this year. I am coming back here shortly before then."_

"_Why?" I asked curiously. _

"_Hecate invited Mille and Fred for the Hale's Thanksgiving celebration they have in November." Agatha explained. "It's an American celebration, the Hale's are Americans like Fred and Millie, and we immortals like to come together over celebrations that took place in our human life. So Hecate, in keeping the friendship by inviting them to the Hales for American holidays." _

_I smiled, wondering what in the world the Hale brothers, being werewolves had to be thankful for, and why was Hecate using them to make covens comfortable. I then go to Mille. "My friend Felix is a Dane, even those he was Christian in his human life, his family still celebrated the Norse holidays in his human life. He normally celebrates Yule with me, he has a mate that's going to be a vampire very soon. Once she is changed, I am sure she will adjust to his culture. Can they come too?"_

"_Of course," Millie answered as she finished hanging her clothes and left. I felt happy, that I am able to preserve old friendships as I make new ones. I am keeping my friendship with Felix by keeping distance, I didn't tell him about Alec so he would stay with Heather. Because I am happy he found his other half. _

Demetri knew that was for him.

"_That was very nice of them," Agatha added. "We celebrate all kinds of holidays here with Hecate, Lama, and Empusa were Greek pagan, Monroe being Jewish, she raised Hector that way. The Hale brothers are Methodist, and their wives are Muslim. Simantio was Egyptian pagan, and the rest of us our Greek Orthodox, and I am Catholic. Not to mention the Hales like to celebrate American holidays such as Thanksgiving. From what they said on the laptop, their brother Emmett and they are planning to hold an Independence Day. Sophia says Umry is videotaping it for us." _

"_What are trying to get to Agatha?" I asked annoyed._

"_How do you ask a boy out?" Agatha started, I was wondering what that had to do with holidays. I couldn't help but hear Millie snicker behind me. _

"_Weren't you a nun when you were human?" I asked, trying to avoid this._

"_Well, I was a postulate, and I'm not anymore, not since Empusa saved me from being thrown to the lions. Anyway, there is a guest I'm attracted to. I would ask mother, but she would get too excited thinking I wanted to be his mate. I just want to go on a date." Agatha explained. That situation I understood perfectly. _

_"It's__ not one of those nomadic brothers?" I asked as she went silent. I could tell Millie was listening intently, knowing sweet Agatha was talking about her sons. _

"_It is, which one?" I asked excited._

"_Alfred, he's so cute, I don't know how to approach him, much less get him alone. Please help me." Agatha begged._

"_I'll think about it," I answered as Anthenodora came back with Monroe and a set of suitcases. _

"_We're you going?" I asked noticing all of her and Caius's laundry was hung to dry._

"_Oh, I've been waiting to tell you, Monroe and Champalos is taking us to see their friends in India. The Tej coven." Anthenodora explained. _

"_That will be nice; I've never been to India." I said happily._

"_By we, I meant Caius and I," Anthenodora said sympathetically. "We are planning on leaving you here to help." _

"_Help?" I questioned. _

"_Help them," Anthenodora answered. "There are a lot more animal drinkers than we realized. Since you excel with foreign relations, I told them last night you would help. Empusa suggested it after I told them the number of victims you got from America where Cullens come, and Canada were Denali's are from."_

"_They are from Alaska," I pointed out. "And aren't the werewolves from America?" _

"_Yes, but…" Anthenodora paused. I wouldn't count the werewolves as the representation from the US either. _

"_So I'm just supposed to sit here while you're off to India?" I asked._

"_I can't explain why I am going to India with Caius, but it will be good for us." Anthenodora explained. "You can stay here and help the Greeks with the foreign affairs." _

_I am surprised Fred ignores me so much, I want to see what makes him tick. This is the first vampire I can't seduce in a couple seconds. He's seems so scolded he's always working on some room in the main house, working on some electricity in the island, pouring over some physics or engineering book or blue prints, tutoring his brothers, or practicing his gift with Harof. _

_Fred has it all planned out now, first he's going to focus on getting running water through the main house, starting with the bathing room, which has a gigantic pool in it. He then wants to get electricity to the bedrooms and the Andron and gynikon. Philomela and Agatha asked for a sewing machine to put in that room. He wants to put a radio in the Andron, and get internet access to all the rooms, with lab tops for each individual member._

_It seems he wants to put a whole entertainment system in there. Does he not get that these vampires are ancients, does he not understand how much these people treasure their tradition of storytelling and playing instruments. It is their connection to their human families. How dare he try to take that from him? They agreed to the internet access, the ipods, the cell phones, and the lab tops, but there is no way they will remove the instruments and place a large television in the Andron. _

_Anyway, I am helping Fred by organizing the library, they do keep a pretty up to date collection. Empusa explained that they buy books every week and get rid of the books that are out of date. They decided that was where they were going to keep their labtop. We moved the furniture out of the different bedrooms, starting with Dragomir and Liam's to Monroe and Champalos. So there are no rooms available, making me stuck in the Hale place anyway. _

Demetri then read excerpts from the next letter.

_I don't know what I'm going to do with all these vampires, the smell of the werewolves doesn't calm us down but drowns out human blood. Now, Fred is thinking about making a mess in there house. I'm surprised how clean they are for werewolves. They already have running water and electricity, Fred is giving them internet access. _

_The most interesting is Saboh, the newborn. The slightest thing can upset her. It is annoying as hell, but I get it. Plus, she causes Matthias to come and try to control her appetite. She weaves to calm herself, sometimes she plays with Fred's computer to read the news. Malaka is teaching her math, English, Greek, and reading. She also is learning I complained about it once, Fred said something about being more understanding. I do understand, I lived in war areas myself. He just sees me as some dumb bimbo._

_She does help Agatha water the Hale garden, I have to admit it, the werewolves garden is beautiful with flowers and fountains making a paradise. They even have a greenhouse which Agatha and I like to chatter while planting. Fred was able to order hundreds and hundreds of solar lights which we are placing through it. _

_Sabah surprise us the other evening, Fred was going through light bulbs marking which light bulb was for what, Sabah picked it up and it lighted from her fingers. I smiled saying, "Looks like someone has a gift."_

_Sabah set it down silently, being her modest self. __  
__  
"I noticed you turn the radio on without touching it," Malakia explained then spoke in Banda._

"_Here _Binti_, touch it again." Sabah listened to Malaka as she always does. _

"_Is there something wrong with me?" She asked slowly in Ngbandi._

"_No, not at all, you are one of the chosen few who gained a sixth sense after their transformation." Malaka kissed Sabhon's head. "Nothing is wrong, you are very blessed as a matter of fact." I watched as this creator comforted her creation, and couldn't help but wish Aro never found out about her. Malaka obviously had a strong attachment to her newborn, and it would break my heart for that to be taken from such a kind vampire. _

_Sabhon then asked me if I was gifted, and I said yes, I am gifted and explained how people are drawn to me. Sabhon said than it doesn't scare her as much, Malakia thought I had a gift for languages, like her one nomadic friend. I explained that comes with my job, I pick up on lots of different languages, the native African languages are just a couple of them. _

_I got to know Malakia more as Sabhon was watering plants with Agatha._

"_Sabhon likes you," Malakia said. "She's just scared to admit it because all her friends from her human life are now gone. Some have been killed, others went to refugee camps, some got lost in human trafficking. Thank you from spending time with her. It means a lot to have an immortal accept her."_

"_I have experience in genocides, when the Romans came and attacked us, they practically swiped any village that stood in their way. They ransacked anything of value, for some of us that was nothing." I said remembering sadly. "The so called mighty empire burned killed men, killed anyone weak and helpless, and took us captive yet called us the barbarians. I was only kept alive because of the high demand for my profession. The human world hasn't changed all that much, has it." _

"_In some ways yes, and in other ways no," Malakia said as she put her arm around me. "That's why you care about my newborn so much, because you understand. Hecate said that Anthenodora would understand if I approached her for advice, I was foolish not to speak with her. Do the memories fade?"_

"_No," I answered. The screams of the mothers as their children were being taken still rings in my ear and in my mind, I never knew our neighbors, but I remember the cries of their elderly as their home was set to flames. as their house was sit on fire, the cries of the babies being ripped from their mother's arms, the sight of a crippled man being slaughtered is in my eyes. The stanching sweat of the men robbing me of my services still makes me shiver, and the cough of my little brother as we were forced to march the mountains is always a nightmare too me. I thought Birger's death was a blessing, he was too kind to be a gladiator. I still feel angry whenever they talk about the might of Rome because of what they did to me, I didn't tell Malakia these things those. I just remembered as I forced down the animal blood. _

"_You remind me of my daughter," Malakia said to herself as I went back to my sewing. "Hide her troubles behind her beauty, but would help someone in need by the simplest smile even if it pains you."_

"_You had a daughter?" I asked, wondering about her human life, what made her want to curb from humans. _

"_Yes, when I was a human, I had two daughters, three sons, all gone, died of old age, their remains are most likely done by now. While I'm still here. I take care of others in repentance after being forced to abandon them. I'll tell you my story."_

_I sat listened with the highest respect from Malakia as she sat down, Fred even went silent, putting away his lab top to listen to Malakia. Looks like the nomads have taught him a thing or two of vampire manners. When someone tells their story, we are silent. He also learned how entraining listening and reciting stories could be. _

"_I was a human in Congo back in the sixteen hundreds. My mother was a widowed midwife in the Yoruba tribe, she taught me about medicine and taking care of the sick with what we found along the savanna.. I was beautiful and talented in the skill of midwifery. This caught the eye of the chief, so he made me one of his wives. I sixteen and he were much older. I didn't care, I didn't love him, but I wasn't unhappy. Even those I was young, and supposed to be doing the lower work, but because of my training, I took care of the babies. I saved a couple of my step-children from many illnesses, and helped the wives and concubines through their pregnancy. I also had five children of my own._ _Olugbala, my first born son and my pride, Adedwe, she's the one who you remind me of, she followed my footsteps, some of her decdents are doctors for the same village. Modupe and Taiwo, my twin boys, two trouble makers that still make me laugh thinking of them and my youngest daughter was Fayola, who is still my darling._

_My husband was a mystic, taught us to be aware of the demons of night, and when the harvest went bad, we would find a villager that was acting strange, and he ordered his death. Now, that I think, they had what humans today called an intellectual disability, one I swear was most likely intellectually challenged since she never acted above the age of seven. Another had some mental illness and spoke of the voices. My husband killed her for calling among them the servants of demons. _

_My oldest son was ten, my daughter eight, my twins seven and my youngest daughter was four when I went to get water alone one day. Then men from the rival tribe grabbed me and blinded me. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth. They forced me to a port filled with Europeans, this was the first I ever saw one. They were so pale, scary, ugly men, many missing teeth. The forced me to a tiny ship, with talk of the Americas. All I could think of was my children, who was taking care of them and wondering if they were worried for me. I was use to tending to the sick and there were so many sick on the ship, I tended to them without the men's knowledge at night, many died in my arms. One time I was tending to the worst on the other side of the ship when I saw these other demons, the ones like my husband would preach about feeding off of the prisoners, some were sick, others were healthy but didn't surprise the ship holders when they showed up dead. They didn't believe when us when we told them about the demons, and the drinking of our blood. We warn our captures, but they dismissed it. Some begged the demons to take their life. I continued with nursing, and eventually became sick myself." Malakia stopped and huff. _

"_I became so sick, I could barely walk, my muscles were weak from the crowds. I didn't have the herbs to make the remedies I was use too. The European started having food short. Being as sick and depress as I was, I was choosing to go overboard with others who were sick as me. They grabbed me and chained my stomach to a large chain. They then through us overboard, forcing us to sink. We were panicking, all I could think was that I was never going to see my children again. I saw the bottom of the ship, where the demons stayed during the day. They swam up to us, with their skin glittering in the water, stopping the bolt. They started sucking the blood out of us humans._

_Their was a small girl, no more than ten with us, I saw one of them a woman with enchanting beauty and her thin braids out like a web take her. It was as if a squib had attacking taking the child's life in a few seconds. She then came up to me, her face drenched in the girl's blood and started sucking out of me. She drank and drank as I felt harsh pain of hundreds of spears coming into my body. Then a ship came over us, and the woman stopped leaving me in the fires. I think she thought I was dead, I wanted to be at that point as fires started heating my body. I didn't even notice I was sinking because I was burning. When the fire stopped, I was at the bottom of the sea. I broke from the chain with a simple flicker and rose to the surface seeing nothing in sight but watching my skin shimmer. I easily went through the Atlantic, what took the ship a week I made it to the shores of Africa in seconds. I knew what I was, and what my husband would do to me if I went to my children, he wouldn't care how I lived. So I hid in shame, I hid for a month ashamed of what I was, then I saw an elephant, I was so weak and thirsty I attacked it, taking it down in seconds and gaining strength from it._

_I watched my children from a distance for the rest of their lives, I never showed myself to them. I felt guilty for not taking care of them upfront, but I always made sure they were protected and their families had what they needed. I was the last of my village to be kidnapped and sold. After my sweet Fayola died of old age, I abandon my beloved grandchildren, great-grandchildren and great-great grandchildren to see why I was given this life. My maternal instincts remained stronger than I was human and still strong seventy years later. It still remains strong in me to nurture and protect those in need of my help. I put that into my work as a doctor. _

_I decided to use my maternal power to take care of other children. I went to Bagdad, and was hosted by the Arab sisters who introduced me to the other animal drinkers. I studied medicine while with them, and later China and I studied herbs. I then went to Europe and studied anatomy paid and repaid by the Greek coven, finally returning to Africa, my homeland. I did adventure to the Americas to update myself on the technology but its always back to Africa, my heart and family. I never stay in a home for very long and picked up on every local language, once they notice I don't age, I leave. But that's what I do, for an eternity, I am a doctor."_

"_You must have seen a lot of patents," Fred stuttered listing._

"_They come and go, because of my advance memory, I am able to name them all, and their illness, along with how I treated them. Only one truly remains on my mind." Malaka sighed looking at the window. _

_"Sabah?" I asked._

"_She was truly sent to me," Malaka said. She then one silent and spoke, "A couple years ago I was passing through a Bassi village in Sierra Leone, and I treated a young boy who broke his leg while climbing a tree. He thought it was curios that I was a woman doctor. I thought it was curse that he was climbing trees when he was supposed to be doing choirs. He said he was in there to prevent it from cutting it down, because he knew monkeys nested there and didn't want to see their home taken. He has given me a lasting impression. His name was Gardiah, I suppose he must be older now, in his late teens, early twenties and who knows what happened to him since the war started. I heard from nomads that some soldiers took the boys in his village. If I had to see a patient for the second time, it would be him. I would just like to see if he's alright. He started coming to see me daily, and telling me how beautiful I was, charming boy even said he wanted to marry me. When he started noticing I was different. The next day, I left to work at a hospital Cote D'Ivoire" _

"_Malaka!" Sabhoan came racing back in. _

"_Yes, my dear girl?" Malakia asked turning._

"_They are looking for you," She said fearfully. "Fred, your leader is here." We all stood up and went outside, I saw Harof with his large beard going to his knees with Mille beside him, along with Alfred and Sukh, being led by Simantio. _

'We got newcomers, thought we should greet our entire coven to them,'_ Simanto's voice came to our mind. And since I am the Volturi, I am their coven._

"_I met them before, they haven't met you, Fred." Harof explained coming to Fred. "I wouldn't mind if ya showed them what you're doing. Maybe, I can negotiate another deal." It was then Agatha came up and put a white gown over her swimsuit with Alfred following behind her._

"_Alfred, dry quickly, please," Harof ordered as Alfred obeyed while Agatha straighten her hair and came up to Simanto. _

"_Is she your daughter?" Harof asked._

"_Yes," Simanto answered. "Agatha, we've been looking for you. Its strange you want for a swim by yourself. _

"_I was with her," Alfred corrected. _

"_But didn't invite your brothers?" Sukha asked._

"_I was spare of the moment," Agatha explained. "He saw me surfing and wanted to know how."_

"_You are supposed to be helping Fred!" Harof bellowed. "And I thought I told you not to go surfing, those boards were created by werewolves."_

"_She was safe, so I figured I would," Alfred said fearfully in Latvainan. "Sorry, Harof." As Sukh crossed his arms._

"_It seems every time I come around you're not there, that's a shame." Harof spoke. "You are my first creation, when I am not around you are expected to keep an eye on Sukh and Fred."_

"_Who's here?" I asked changing the subject. _

"_More like who's coming," Simanto said. "Our allies and fellow animal drinkers they are of the Covens of Asir formally the Asir Sisters but no longer due to their new member. They are highly respected by the nomads of the Middle East. They are not on good terms with them those…they hold grudges."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked Simanto._

"_They don't like the Volturi for killing their mother, she created an immortal child." Simanto explained. "Due to their lifestyle, the nomads of the Middle East tend to think kindly of them. We invited you to have the Volturi in their good graces."_

"_Why me?" I asked._

"_These women have a reputation, they like men, and human men find them hard to resist, they are even drawn to their voices. Before being vegetarian vampires, they took advantage of humans being drawn to their beauty. They would go to roads and seduced men who were making a pilgrimage to Mecca."_

"_I think I'll get along with them," I said, we had a lot in common._

"_Which one of them is coming?" Makalkia asked as she helped Sibhoan straighten her gown._

"_Dalal, the one with a healing touch. She's bringing her new mate here so he could learn to follow the rules their coven and prepare for their upcoming marriage." Simantio explained to her as we came to the port. _

"_How does that work?" Alfred asked._

"_Why do you want to know?" Fred asked cursorily._

"_Curios?" Alfred answered. _

"_They must abstained a year from human blood." Simanto answered. "That was the requirement for all of us except for Aysun and Nikki, but Alexander had to wait for Beyza."_

"_Hector and Philomela had to wait for five years," Agatha put in. "The count didn't start until he was no longer a newborn, then he slipped a couple of times. He kept working because he loved her, Beyza did the same. Champlos didn't have to wait when he met Monroe he had been drinking animal blood for centuries." _

"_Sounds interesting," Alfred said._

"_But not important," Harof went on. "Its not like you to ask such nonsense questions." _

"_Lets go," Fred suggested. _

_The entire Greek coven was there, well what was left, Hecate and Matthias stood there with Philomela and Hector beside them, Simanto and Agatha went to join Empusa. Fred stayed Harof and his coven, while Malakia stood with her hands on Sibhon's shoulders. From the port came a beautiful vampire with a round face and bright gold eyes, with her hair wrapped in a pink habjii, along with jeans and a lavender shirt. She had to have the brightest smile I have ever seen. Behind her, carrying the luggage was a vampire I recognize, Yigal, my Israeli friend with benefits. Looks like he's just my friend now, because he accidently bumped into her, the girl turned and kissed him so good that her foot went up and her back leaned back. She then turned, holding his hand she ran up to the Greek coven._

"_Dalal," Hecate hugged her. "I am happy to hear the exciting news."_

"_I know, it was supposed to be a surprised but I was just too excited." She leaped with joy. _

_Dalal first hugged each member of the Greek coven like old friends as Yigal shook each members hand._

"_Who's this?" Dalal asked smiling coming across me. _

"_I'm Heidi," I shook her hand._

"_Oh, the one putting electrify on the coven." Dalal asked. "When A'shia said the news, I couldn't wait to come here. Oh, and Faryat, as always, sent me tons of questions. Not to mention Yigal, wanting to get the year over with so we can wed. Speaking of which, I bought bridal magazines with me." She turned to Empusa who nodded. _

"_This is the vampire coven that is putting electricity on our coven." Hecate explained going to Fred. "I believe you met Harof."_

"_Yes, I belive we have," Harof said taking his hat off. "You met my creations, Alfred, Sukh, my mate Millie. Here's are newest addition, Fred, adopted them about two years back."_

"_Pleasure," Dalal said. "I suppose for my sister, A'ishia, I will make a greeting. I am Dalal, the younger sister representing A'ishia, the leader of the Arab family. This is my mate Yigal, I also have a younger sister, Faryat. We are the coven of Asir, in Saudi Arabia. "_

"_We are the coven providing the project." Was all Fred could say to the joyful girl. _

"_It is something we are very interested, perhaps I could evaluate to see if your service is of any use to us?" Dalal suggested. _

"_We would be glad to show you Fred's work." Harof said speaking for him, Fred remained silent in understanding that he was supposed to let Harof speak for him. It was clear the Harof had Fred's trust and respect. _

"_We brought supplies to help your project," Yigal informed._

"_Swipe some gadgets here or there," Dalal continued. "Anyway, where is Malakia? Malakia, we heard you have a newborn." Dalal said as she picked up a gift. _

"_Dalal, this is Sibhon." Malakia introduced._

"_Very nice to meet you," Dalal said. "My sisters and I plan to give you a gift for your first year mark celebration." _

"_An immortal only passes their first born mark once," Fred said coming in as he looked at the antique watched. "You have to do something special." _

"_So where are you from?" Dalal asked me. Yigal turned, he stopped stunned recognizing me._

"_Heidi, of the Voluri coven."_

"_Volturi?" Dalal questioned._

"_Yes, our cousins." Hecate reminded. "Heidi is staying with us while our brother Caius, and his mate Anthenodora visit the Indian coven with Monroe and Champaros."_

"_They will be surprised, I can see why some of your coven is missing." Dalal said nervously. "Yigal, here is the Greek coven, while some of them."_

_She couldn't possibly include the werewolves as any sort of loss. _

"_Yes, we are very large." Hecate shook his hand. "Yigal, this is my mate Matthais, he will help you become accustom to animal blood. This is my sister, Empusa, and her mate Simanto, this is my creation, Philomela, and her mate, my sister Monroe's son, Hector."_

"_You'll like them," Dalal whispered. _

"_We have a few members missing, my sister Lama, her husband Dragomir and her creation Sophia are abroad meeting a rather young animal drinking covens in the United States. Our adoptive members, Alexander, Beyzia, Nicholas, and Aysun Hale have joined them. My sister Monroe, and her mate Champalos are visiting the Indian Coven." _

"_Due to renovation, the spare rooms are unabalble, you will be staying in the Hale cottage," Philomela said. _

"_With me," I added._

"_That's fine with us, the Hale sisters are very good friends of ours, despite Aysun's condition." Dalal added passively. This was going to be fun. _

Demetri simmered through the next letter.

_Yigal is very helpful with Fred, he was able how to get running water up to the bathing room, and got a good deal on blackberries for the coven. Dalal was able to warm up to me, even those she later admitted to not being a Volturi supporter, but informed me most Middle Eastern vampires find that their rules are for protection, they aren't too fond of the werewolf law, due to the past of werewolves and vampires coming together to get through rough times and defeat shape shifters. They do enforced the Volturi law, such as killing creators of immortal children and putting down newborn armies themselves. They are upset that they never come and visit vampires of the Arabic world, they have many ideas of training newborns, and going unrecognized. The coven leaders want their voices to be heard and feel that European coven leaders are upset that the Volturi never seek out their opinions. She also said some vampires of the Middle East don't like the Volturi due to the focus on the needs of European vampires. She is very outspoken._

_Yigal helping Fred, making me useless. He set up a model of running water so they don't have to tap into public water lines when they install the washer and dryer. I suppose it's the distraction many animal drinkers have to avoid drinking human blood. _

_I don't think I'm cut for this life, I try many things, but none seem to work. All I keep thinking is how I am going to totally drain the first human I meet, whether Matthais is around or not. I know Harof's coven feels the same way, I spend more time with them than I do the Greeks. Only Alfred is the one who likes to try the different flavors of animal blood, I sort of agree with Jane, its fine temporally, but I wouldn't live off of it. I enjoy hearing the nomadic stories over the animal drinkers. _

_Fred finished the bedrooms of the missing couples, and is now onto Agatha's room, along with Empusa and Simantio. So, they have went to the missing couples rooms. At least that's what Alfred said, he visits them regularly. Its so strange, first I thought Alfred followed the mind of his creator, but with Agatha I see him as an individual. Agatha, however comes and tries to straighten the place up with Alfred. She keeps saying that the werewolves won't be happy when we come home. The thing is with werewolves no matter how much of a mess it becomes they won't care because werewolves don't worry about hygiene they are naturally dirty creatures. Empusa argues with this, but the her saying do care about keeping their home clean is so farfetched I refuse to believe it. I highly doubt a couple of broken windows, missing tiles, stains and broken furniture would be much of a problem. Agatha and Fred still try to make sure it remains in the same shape they left it. _

_Agatha reads way too much. Her noise is always in a book, I like her those, she has good fashion style and is very respectful. She always has her hair in a bun with her skirt on the sand, and reading. She is sent twice a day to check on the house, it seems every day noon and midnight Agatha comes with goods for us from Hecate and Empusa. She then takes notes on what we need and Simanto goes out to get it for us. Since we aren't regular animal drinkers, Mathais had forbidden us to go to the island. Only Dalal and Malakia can come with him, the rest of us don't have enough control. _

_Dalal and I went to wash the Hale's laundry, the sheets, table cloths and currents. Fred is planning on testing the new washer and drawer on those items. So we went through the house, grabbing the American quilts, Turkish blankets, sheets, pillows, table cloths, curtains, dolly, and took them up to the main house to do the laundry. He also wants to give them their own washer and dryer, but first he's going to test the one in the Greek coven. I just went to help Agatha and Empusa mend modern clothes for charity. _

_While doing this, Agatha blurted out, "Heidi, I have a question?"  
"What?" I asked._

"_How to you get a boy to kiss you?" She asked nervously. _

"_What?" I asked, Empusa dropped her needle at that one. I couldn't blame her, she has been with Agatha for fifteen hundred years and never asked her such a question. _

"_Well, there is this vampire I like, but he's seem so connected with his coven, I want to get to know him alone." _

"_I am sure Harof will let you court," Empusa suggested, such an ancient Empusa is, hard to believe at one point in time she once had my job, even harder to believe that we shared similar professions in our human lives. _

_I answer Agatha: "Tonight, Fred plans to update the pluming of the Hale cottage, they are going to help. Normally, he takes this time to tutor Alfred and his brother, Sukh. Come down, to visit, I will think of something that will take more than one vampire. I will send both of you out to do it." Now, some fun will be happening. _

_Later that night, Fred was trying to get internet access to the Hale cottage, him and Yigal made some sort of satellite thing that was supposed to capture some other satellite that will allow them to have not only internet but allow them to view television they gave him since the werewolf still pay attention to their beloved teams of their human lives such as the New York Yankees. They already have something to radio, but I can see why they would want to expanded it. The Greek coven loves learning, even the werewolves find use for it as hard it must be for them. They sent Sukhon the roof holding the contraction, they were going to put Alfred up their too but Dalal and I arranged for him to stay in case Agatha comes. _

_Malkia and Sibhan were weaving nets for some of Malkia's patients when they sail back to mainland Africa. Dalal was writing to her coven leader, A'ishah on the progress of Yigal, and was also sending a thank you card to the Hales in America. Yigal was staring at a labtop while Fred was playing with some sort of roster on Beyza's desk. She must be a heavy reader, among all the Turkish Romance novels, they had a lot of hunting and fishing stores by American writers. They have many Mark Twain, Ernest Hemingway, John Steinbeck, Henry Miller, T.S. Elliot, Sinclare Leiws, William Fulkner, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Sherri Wood Anderson. How could a Turkish vampire be into all these writers. Dalal points out they belong to the Hale Brothers, who grew up reading those books, but I don't believe her, werewolves wouldn't be interested in such books. They wouldn't know what to do with them. _

_Dalal then asked me what makes her think that Beyza was reading those books when Nesimi, Nevai Fuzuli, Baki, Şeyh Gâlib than Steinback and Hemingway. Those were what was popular when the werewolves were human. If they knew how to read before werewolves, why wouldn't they know afterwards. She has somewhat of a point. _

_I still don't believe her, how could a werewolf have the capability in reading an entire book. I was going through their records, Tsifteteli, the Andrew Sisters, Mustafa Kandıralı, and Frank Sinatra. I was wondering if there is any way we can put these on ipods for them when a knock came on the door exactly at midnight. _

"_Alfred, you get it," I said quickly, knowing who it was._

"_You're the one not doing anything," Fred pointed out, I forgot about Alfred being his brother. _

"_Fine, I'll get it." I said nervously, I went to answer the door, Agatha was standing there nervously. I could tell by her golden eyes she was upset I answered the door and not Alfred. _

"_Agatha come in," I said loudly, opening the door for her. "What do you have to bring to us this time?"_

"_I got some of the books you asked for," Agatha said coming in with a bag full of books and a large jar of blood. "I got some blood too, mixed it myself."_

"_Thank you," Fred responded as Alfred went to get the books from her. _

"_You can put the jar in the refrigerator." Agatha said happily, with her golden eyes following Alfred._

"_Yes, it seems Beyza left a good supply since she knew we would be coming here." Malakia said taking it for her. _

"_Must be in need of it, a vampire living among all those werewolves." Alfred said._

"_Actually, Beyza has the hardest time controlling herself around humans. She considerate a great struggle." Dalal explained as Fred sorted through the books._

"_You brought an interesting collection," Fred said. "Some of these I didn't ask for."_

"_I figured most of you could use it for enjoyment." Agatha said. She is trying to get a guy through books, she really did need some practice. _

"_What kind of mixture did you bring?" Alfred asked._

"_Oh, cougar mixed in with a bit of deer, and a drop of elephant for a taste of the exotic." Agatha explained. _

"_Interesting combination." Malkia added taking it gratefully and placing it in the refrigerator._

"_Well, best be going, Alfred, I think you're going to like the one with the green cover, with the dragon sitting on the pile of gold." Agatha said and left. I was completely disappointed; Alfred moved the books out of Fred's way. He picked up the Greek translation of 'The Hobbit' when a piece of paper fell out._

"_What is this," Alfred asked picking the paper up._

"_A letter," Dalal said, she read it, unfolded it, and folded up quickly. "Oh, I bet she was in the middle of reading this and used the letter from Sophia as a book mark."_

"_Oh, best return it, don't want to make her think we are reading her personal mail." Alfred said and left quickly. Instantly Dalal, Malkia and I went to the door followed by Sibohan. _

"_She's waiting on the beach for him," I said quickly as we zoomed in watching them. That was when a light went off, Yigal and Fred came to join us. We heard a thump on the roof, Sukh sat down watching the scene on the beach._

"_You forgot this," Alfred said running up to her. We should have given him a better line._

"_Oh, that book's for you, thought you enjoy it." Agatha explained. "That's one is specially for you."_

"_A letter was in it," Alfred explained. As Agatha opened it to see the letter from her cousin in the United States. _

"_Oh, this is from Sophia, telling me about Albary, a shape-shifter that has huge crush on her. She is in the US, have you been there?" Agatha asked looking at him. _

"_Yes, many times, we were on our way there when we discovered Fred in Vancouver." Alfred explained. "Harof, Sukh and I went there first when they discovered it, another time to help the Volturi with the newborn armies."_

"_I never saw a newborn army, they do sound very dishonorable." Agatha explained._

"_They are, they went after an animal drinking coven at one time, that's low." Alfred defended._

"_Extremely," Agatha responded, there was then a long silence. _

"_Is Sophia with the werewolves?" Alfred asked. _

"_Yes," Agatha answered. "They are very nice to have in the coven, they found out they had a vampire sister they are visiting."_

"_So them leaving has nothing to do with us?" Alfred asked._

"_Why would they leave because of you?" Agatha asked._

_Alfred went silent, there was another awkward pause before Alfred spoke. "So, who's Albury?"_

"_He's this shapeshifter that has some kind of crush on Sophia. She likes him too, apparently she described him as being handsome, but I think there are some much cuter. She telling me how he has a brother that she wants to set me up with…." Agatha paused, waiting for a response. "But shapeshifters aren't my type."_

"_Oh, well, enjoy." Alfred began walking away._

"_Wait, what about your book." Agatha called him back._

"_Oh, I'm not that into reading," Alfred said and turned back._

"_You're not, how could you not be?" Agatha asked._

"_I can't read," Alfred whispered._

"_You never learned?" Agatha asked as her eyes went astonished._

"_Well, I'm not completely illiterate," Alfred explained. "My brother Kondrat taught our creator, along with Sukh and I but with traveling it was hard to catch on. I sort of took Millie's view on education, whatever knowledge necessary, and I never found reading necessary, so over time I kind of forgotten."_

"_Empusa and Simanto are so going to disapprove of him," Dalal sighed disappointed. "They strive on knowing as much as possible." _

"_Shut up," Fred ordered. "Why didn't I see this before?" _

"_Perhaps you should show more loyalty to your coven," I suggested._

"_Shush," the group ordered as we observed from the beach. _

"_I get all my adventures from reading, adventures you wouldn't even dream of as a nomad," Agatha said pulling him down to sit next to her. "Like this one here, the Hobbit, is part of a series called Lord of the Rings, it's very good. Let me read you the first chapter." _

_We actually sat the entire way through as they read the first chapter, but Alfred was defiantly more engaged in Agatha than the story. _

"_What's going to happened to Bilbo?" Alfred asked when she finished. _

"_You'll have to relearn how to read to find that out." Agatha answered closing the book. She was about to stand up, the two then she looked toward them, the two young vampires frozen in their mid-teens then shared a very awkward first kiss. _

Demetri went through the pages, most was about the development of Agatha and Alfred's relationship, the annoyance she had with Fred, helping Sibohan, her friendship with Dalal and getting to know the nomadic coven well, and reminiscing with Harof on her human life. He then came to one interesting, the letter knowing she had crossed over with Felix. Leaving him stuck in the lonely bachelor land.

_It was early in the summer hours, after doing my skinny dipping ritual I went to put on a plan dress and made my way up the path to find Fred working on the newly build cooler in the store house. _

"_Need some help?" I asked._

"_Hold this up," Fred said as I went to I hold a cord up for him while he checked the temperatures. _

"_It's not working," Fred panicked. "The cut's wrong, its going to get too cold."_

"_It's supposed to be cold?" I asked confused._

___"Not to the point of freezing." Fred answered annoyed turning the switch off. "If I lose their blood supply, they may not want me to continue the job." I could tell Fred was panicking, so I went to the well and got a bucket of cold water and poured it in a cooler. I then put the amphorias, Oinochoes, in the Psykter in the cold water and started building a rock wall around the cooler. _

"_What are you doing?" Fred asked. _

"_Putting them in cold water to keep them from spoiling," I answered. _

"_It's ninety degrees out, that's not going to do anything." Fred smirked._

"_That's what we did before refrigerators." I answered frustrated. _

"_How would you-"  
_

"_I was born, grew up and became immortal before electricity and running water was even a thought," I interrupted. "And if I can make it to being twenty three in sixth century Scandinavia, then I know what I am talking about." I then covered my well with a large rock. "And don't give me that germ crap, we didn't know about that damn about spoiling back then. If it was eatable, you ate it end of story, there wasn't this what's better for you, as long as it filled you parents give it to their children. We may not have had the healthiest standards of living, but humans didn't become extinct because of our 'unsanitary habits'. I certainly don't need to be told by some twenty-first century techno brat how to survive without electricity." I spat out at him._

"_I didn't…" Fred started._

"_Don't tell me you didn't we aren't stupid, don't you think I know what you mean when your brothers ask questions, or get annoyed when the Sisters ask about sewing machines, I don't know why Harof puts up with you. Hell, I don't know why anyone puts up with you." I yelled. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know,"_

"_No, duh, your new, modern humans are not taught to respect elders these days, I watch T.V. you make fun of them and portray them as not understanding. I hate to break it but majority of humans have been around longer than you and the number of vampires older than you is a hell of a lot larger. If you want to make it, respect those who had."_

"_I was told to respect them." Fred said._

"_It's a thing of survival." I informed, calming down. "Now, you know this engineering stuff, and I know just about everything else, so why don't we cooperate."_

"_Fine with me." I then got the ladder, and we installed an implant for a light balb, I 'accidently' fell off the ladder and he caught me, landing into his arms._

_It was then in an instant when my leges where on one arm and the other was at my back, I stared at his eyes as the scent of candle flickered. I had my arm around his shoulder and pressed the other hand to his cheek breathing his musk scent. Fred kissed me, he kissed me with such passion, I had to kiss back. He dropped me as his hands came nestled into my hair, and I had my arms wrapped around my shoulder. When then were really going at it, he was kissing me on my neck and I pulled him down to the ground in a spot no one can see. He then started kissing my breast as my lips locked to his neck. I swear, he is the best lover I have ever had, I swear despite how much sex I had before him, with him I was making love. We made love later that night at the cottage in the bed of the Hale brothers married to the vampire, and the next morning after we destroyed that bed, we made love in the bed belonging to both werewolves. I swear, this ability to repulse must have a backfire, because Fred truly is the best lover I ever had. _

_Fred continued on working of course, but we would sneak away and make love again, and again. God bless this red head that created him, because she surely released a gift to the vampire world. I never felt such connection with anyone, I wonder where he's been in the past thousand years, I wonder why did I have so many, he makes them all disappear. He kisses me, and I feel like the girl of a sonnet. I feel completed when I am with Fred, and longing when I am without him. We do more than just make love, we talk, I never thought I could have such a conversion with another male vampire ( no offence). He tells me about the future, his mind is like a library so full of fascinating information, he also asked me questions too, and I of course responded telling him about my life. He admitted to not taking an interest to the ancient Baltic before he met me. This happens has I use his chest as a pillow and we make love again. He sometimes takes me to the islands, were we spend seconds exploring the street and holding hands with one another. My fingers fit into his so perfectly. _

_One evening, afterwards he said he loved me. I responded that I love him too. I never been so connected with anyone more than thee, he is mine and I am his. When I am with him, I feel so pure greater than any queen that has lived and died. We are one, never to separate. This spell casted over me dear brother, won't be undone. I was lying next to him, with his head on my stomach, and holding his hand when he said it "I love you." It is those three words that had summed up my future. I love Fred, wherever he goes, I will be. I never felt like this towards another, in the few short weeks I knew him, he had manage to drown out all the others. Just simply kissing him frees every part of my body, the way his arms are around me makes me complete. I just want to lie against his chest forever. It was as if everything else didn't matter, if I lost him…I don't even want to think about that. He reflects me. I love Fred, more than ever._

_So burned my black book, a thousand handsome vampires will never measure to him. I can't wait for you to meet him__._

Demetri read the one he got last week, as he went to the outskirts of the city wall, sneaking away from Aro and Marcus.

_This coven is always packed full with visitors. Well, to start off, more arrived. I didn't know much about this coven, except Hector's best friend, Gisbert is part of it and it included the missing brother of Harof's coven. Fred said they'll like me. Anyway, on our way up, and I notice Hecate from the distance making an alliance with the Delni covne. Dalal and Malakia were questioning them like crazy interested in another animal drinking coven they never met. _

_"You have caused a lot of trouble." Mille explained._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. She pointed to the courtyard, where I notice eight other vampires. One I recognize as the Delni coven. Kate and Garrett stood off to the side with a crate of animal blood while Tanya made alliances with Dalal and Malkia. _

_I only recognized one from the other coven, it was Ilona who stood next to a tall, black hair vampire that seemed to fear everyone. She remained disgustingly perfect with her blonde hair in a braid. She was guarding over a brown hair boy that looked to be sixteen. Next to them was another vampire who was the male version of her, I recognize him as Kondrat from the discriotion he was with his tall muscular mate. I am glad to say my arch mimeses had a rather ugly mate stuck to her the whole time. _

"_What's going on?" Fred asked._

"_We're leaving," Sukah explained._

"Your help is much needed," the boy vampire went on. "I'm going to get Jane."

"_You must be Gisbert?" I asked with the sudden realization. He nodded._

"_What is going on here?" Kondrat asked as he saw Harof and Empusa facing each other angrily. _

"_I'm in love, Kondrat," Alfred explained. "With Agatha, I'm not going to leave her to stand against their brother coven." _

"_It's obvious, this argument can't be resolved," Hecate said. "But you two are going to have to come to some meeting point."_

"_I created Alfred, he's my first, I saved him from the Black Death, and he rather stay here than travel with me?" Harof barked. "Giving up his responsibilities of being my first creation."_

"_I created Agatha, she is my first and only creation. I saved her from being eaten by lions, which was her sentence, why would she disloyal me." Empusa asked. "Your ways, your diet is not Agatha's ways, for them to be together, Alfred must stay with us and learn to live the life of an animal drinker."_

"_How about you let them chose," Kondat suggested. "Harof, look at Alfred's face, its hurting him to do this, but its obvious he loves her. If he didn't care, then why is this so hard for him to do."_

"_Very wise, father," Ilona responded, so the man must be her father._

"_What's going on?" Fred asked confused. _

"_Fred, we need witnesses," Tanya explained. "Your gift will come to handy in this situation."  
"Yes, first time your power is going to be put to use," Harof said. _

"_I will let you leave for a few days, but I won't let you use anyone in my coven to stand against our brothers. Alfred, if you stand against the Volturi, you may not be with Agatha." Empusa said firmly._

"_We understand if you choose not to go," Kondrat's mate responded. "This is to find my son's mate, it be wrong to separate them."_

"_Why can't they just go off on their own, they don't have to follow earthier of you if they don't want to?" Garret suggested. We all looked at him confused, if he was in Europe, he would know that's not a solution. _

"_What's going on?" Fred asked as I stayed close by him._

"_I am going to ask Jane to leave the Volturi." The sixteen year old said as my heart sank, knowing who he was. It was Gisbert, Jane's knight in shining armor. _

"_We need witnesses," Ilona said. "That is why we call on our brother coven." _

"_When are we leaving?" Fred asked, knowing that meant his part._

"_Tonight," Harof answered. "As soon as Alfred comes to his senses."  
Alfred clutched to Agatha's hand. "I'm not going," He said simply. _

"_But we're leaving," Harof said.  
"We need as many witnesses as possible." Gisbert begged._

"_Your brother needs you," Harof barked. _

"_I've made my decision, I'm sorry Harof." Alfred spoke not even looking at his former coven leader.  
"You little traitor," Sukh yelled._

"_I'll take his place," I blurted suddenly. Everyone looked towards me shocked._

"_You're standing against your own coven?" Empusa asked. _

"_Yes," I answered. "If you let Alfred go and be with the Greeks, I will stand against the Volturi, and travel with you."_

"_But…" Hecate started. _

"_This is my decision." I said firmly. "I am with Fred, so I will be loyal to his coven." _

"_Then we accept you," Beatrix nodded as her sisters gave her still started stared at me. _

"_This is our departure, I guess I have a daughter now." Harof said as he greeted Hecate good bye, then I left with my new coven."_

"_Alfred," Kondrat stopped. "I am not holding this against you, I'll talk to him."  
"Thank you, brother," Alfred said as Sukh shot Alfred a nasty look and left. _

This afternoon, Demetri got a text from her, asking him to meet her at this time. Aro was infuriated when he got Heidi's registration letter. Demetri wasn't sure what she wanted, but he was going to make sure it was provided.

"Demetri," He heard a whisper. In a few short seconds he felt Heidi's arms around him. He looked over and saw Tanya coming with her, making sure that she comes back.

"Yes," Demetri looked over and saw Heidi with Tanya. Demetri couldn't help but noticed Tanya, she was beautiful with her blonde hair up wearing tight jeans and a grass stain shirt from hiding in the bushes. She looked at Demetri with such fear, she didn't know whether to jump in or remain safe, and face the danger of being alone.

"Do you have it?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, she actually took the news well." Demetri explained as he handed her a letter Anthenodora.

_My dearest Heidi,_

_It pleases me very much that you have found a mate. Time away with him so that you may be alone is a very wise idea. I understand that feeling, you're future with him is that matters to you. I prayed that you would find Fred one day, so your decision to leave the Volturi brings me great joy. I hope you are happy in your immortal life. Please never lose your since of wonder, be as curiosa as a child. Never take advantage of his presence, and when you go ot the ocean or look upon the mountain feel humble by the sight. Love him without fear. _

_We are in India, Caius had seemed to like Sukhmani, despite him being a vegetarian. Living with this coven has made him changed his mind. He doesn't want me to go near Nivriti's mate, because the fact he can changed into a tiger. He's learning to tolerate him those. He came to accept the ideals of animal drinkers, in displaying no violence and taken in the unwanted ones (werewolves). We came across one the other day, they seemed very decent. So please don't look back, because living is a chance worth taking. _

_Let the door of the Volturi clothes and your life with Fred open. I think time away from Aro has done Caius good, Moroe and I decided not to tell him the reason for this trip is to get him ready for some big changes in the Vampire world. The other night I felt comfortable enough discussing leaving the Volturi, at first he was against it, but by the end he said he'll think about it. Kapiri got the nerves to ask him why does he hold all werewolves responsible for what one did. That was when Caius went silent. He wanted to kill her, but I stood up and said no. Caius, you need to change. Things are changing, the only way to survive change is to give into it. Change truly comes along no matter how hard you avoid it. _

_He said he will consider it.  
I will get to tell him about your departure, but for now, keep close with Fred. Caius will give in, its going to be a long process those. He already said that some werewolves do deserve to live. He told Sukhmani he is a good leader, I thought he never say that. But he gave someone else a complement. Please find the same peace with your mate as I do mine. _

_Please keep in touch with me, and be happy with your life, _

_Anthenodora._

"Thank you Demetri," Heidi hugged him as Tanya gazed at him coldly.

"When is the coven coming in?" Demerit asked.

"Alistair will lead us to the throne room." Heidi explained.

"And we will all be behind him," Tanya said solemnly coming up from behind Heidi.

"What brings you here?" Demetri asked Tanya surprised, Heidi said she was coming alone.

"Wanted to make sure things went right," Tanya answered. It was clear she still didn't trust Heidi.

"Good, I will make sure Aro is free at that time. If Jane publicly leaves with him, he can't kill Gisbert." Demetri promised.

"You will do this?" Tanya asked. "We can trust you."

"Demetri can be trusted," Heidi said straightly.

"Have I ever given a reason for you not too?" Demetri asked Tanya, she went silent.

"Thank you," Heidi hugged Demetri.

"Congratulations on your mate." Demetri hugged Heidi. "I can't wait to meet him."

~X~

"Jane, get in uniform," Demetri ordered as he looked at his watch.

"Why?" Jane asked sitting in her dark room, alone, not doing much of anything which was her normal habits since Alec left.

"A trail is coming, Aro wants us down there pronto," Demetri explained.

"Who cares," Jane said in a low whisper.

"Jane," Demetri said in an overpowering voice. "There is a large coven coming, you are to get in your uniform and act as the head of the Volturi guard which you held with prize!"

"I could give a crap about it now," Jane rolled her eyes as she went to the hamper to pull out her uniform. She didn't care about her position anymore, it didn't matter, what nothing matters when one is hated by all. The memory of torturing her brother's mate still haunted her, she now knew why Dragomir gave up serving the Romanians after he pulverized Monroe, she knew the pain it felt being the betrayer. She wanted more than anything to get out of this life but what coven would take her in. Now, she wished she would of burned at the stake is she known being saved would lead to this life.

Jane went down the halls, where she met Chelsea, who returned from France to her father last week, but Afton, for some reason stayed with them. She was acting rather strange, which wasn't normal for her but this time it was odd. She barely spoke to anyone, and kept a close eye on Jane, Demetri, and Sanarago, while distancing herself from Aro. Jane, however, has felt no effect of her power since Alec left. She didn't see Aro as the heroic leader ever since he tricked her, as a matter of fact Jane grew a secret loathing of Aro.

When the four entered, they were surprised by the number of vampires. The leaders included Marcus, Aro, and Sulipica who was temporally taking Caius's place, since that was the condition she agreed to come back with Aro.

She recognized the Denali from the side, well only two of them along with Garrett, the loud mouth nomad from Rostinese trial. On the other side was the cove that came to visit the Greeks. She recognized Harof, and his mate Mille. She also saw Sukh, the bigot that tried to attack the werewolves, it seemed his companion, Alfred, had disappeared and he stood alone. She recognized Fred, who was supposed to be in Greece, along with…Heidi, she was with them. She acted like she was part of their coven and not of the Volturi.

Then in the center, was a coven she came to memorize, she saw Ilona, who was just as beautiful as the last time he saw her on the train. Next to her was a tall dark hared vampire that was holding onto her arm so tight, her skin was cracking, he had to be Alistair. Beside them was another couple, who Jane never met but became fascinated with, it was Beatrix, who stood like a warrior with her large muscular body, and wild golden hair. Next to her, was Kondrat, who stood sophisticated in a suit next to his wife. And beside them, was the very other of her life, someone who she longed for, but couldn't have, one who she didn't deserved after all the damaged she caused others, it was her Gisbert.

"Now, Beatrix, what business do you have with her." Aro asked, as the guard took their place, Demetri stood close to Marcus and Aro.

"Who's the leader," Aro whispered.

"Heidi views Harof as the leader," Marcus started, trying not to laugh.  
"Traitor," Aro hissed, as Sulipica looked towards him.

"What about the center coven?" She asked, recognizing Gisbert. "Which is the leader of that one? Perhaps it be rise for diplomacy."

"There are two of them," Marcus whispered. "The one other couple views the male as the coven leader. The boy sees the women as the leader."

"Ilona," Aro smiled. "She could save our reputation."

"Aro, the boy is Gisbert, perhaps we could make a trade." Sulipica suggested as her eyes went to Aro.

"Beatrix is the main threat." Aro sighed. "From experience she's easy to deal with, perhaps we should kill her before her mate. She is defiantly stronger."

"Aro, his brothers and her sisters are right here, that won't be wise." Sulipica informed. "You see Jane's power, killing Gisbert won't be safe for you either. Let's not give reason for them to justify your death."

"Aye, Gisbert, how nice it is to see you again," Aro ignore Sulipica and went do greet their visitors.

"The boy has come with me," Beatrix stepped out in front of him.

"Beatrix, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Aro smiled.

"On this matter, I do agree," Beatrix said. "I came to discuss important issues of our coven."

"Do you mind?" Aro asked lending his hand to her. Beatrix proudly put her hand in his palm.

"I see, you desire someone from my coven," Aro said nervously. "Jane, why don't you show her the power you have." Aro asked as everyone watched her, Kondrat and Ilona glared her down instantly as Kate and Tanya prepared themselves to rescue Beatrix. Jane remained still.

"Jane," Aro started signaling her to use her gift on Beatrix. "Jane." Aro said again. Jane was silent, she didn't know what to do. She tortured Beatrix before, in the case of the immortal child, but this was different. She gave her the one he loved. How could she hurt her? She felt everyone watch her, waiting for Beatrix to fall screaming at any moment. "Jane," Aro said again. Kondrat was there, he would attack if Jane hurt her. She didn't want to do this to Gisbert, the woman who brought him into this world, he couldn't repay her.

"It seems that she has stunned." Ilona said.

"I won't," Jane started. "I can't," Gisbert smiled, from across the room, their eyes were having a conversion, he knew she wasn't going to hurt Beatrix. He would be disappointed if she did, but he would love her anyway. They were going to disappoint each other, but in the end they would love each other anyway. They were ment for one another. "I'm sorry, Aro, I'm not going to hurt her, how could I?"

"Jane, I would like to make an formal invitation to my coven." Beatrix said as Chelsea got up and went behind Beatrix. Jane felt drawn to Beatrix, slowly Jane started seeing Beatrix as the leader.

"I accept," Jane answered. "I would like to make my regressions from the Volturi."

"You can't, you can't just leave me." Aro yelled . "I created you, how dare you disloyal the one who gave you immortality!"

"Are you in regards to speak of the loyalty a creation should have to their creator Aro?" Tanya asked.

"Notice, two members of ours are missing," Kate went on. "One of them has concerns with his creation in Washington."

"Aro, what are they talking about?" Sulipica asked, Aro went instantly silent.

It was then Heidi came and stood in front. "I would like to make an official resign from the Volturi."

"Traitors, traitors all of you, you can't just leave." Aro shouted at Jane and Heidi.

"Aro, it is her choice." Sulipica reminded. "There are others."

"You stay out of this," Aro shouted.

"Let us have a vote," Marcus suggested.

"We don't vote on the guards decisions to leave, it is by their will. Isn't that what we fought for, so that immortals no longer have to live under a coven in fear of losing their creations. We came here out of forced and before the battle against the Romanians you said we fight for our creations to be free to leave us and join a coven out of their will." Sulipica reminded.

"Gisbert, would you come with me to pack.?" Jane asked.

"Of course," Gisbert said giving Aro a smirk.

"Heidi, are their things you would like to take with you?" Marcus asked.

"Would you get that smile off your face, Marcus!" Aro shouted. "Demetir, Chelsea, Sandargo, come with me," Aro barked. The remaining guard still loyal to the Volturi followed along with Marcus and Sulipica.

"Yes, master," Chelsea said as they got into the office.

"What happened out there?" Aro shouted at Chelsea. "I sent you out to gain three guards, instead I lose two. I want you to go out there, get Fred, get back Heidi, get back Jane, get me Kate and I want that Ilona in our guard."

"I understand Fred, you wanted Kate before, why do you want Ilona?" Chelsea asked.

"What need do we have for a girl that is liked by all?" Sulipica questioned. "Perhaps Gisbert would be a better investment, he can make our guest relax and make enemies lazy."

"I don't want that Gisbet, he has caused enough damage, and he questions too much." Aro said. "His sister however can save us. She has the gift of congeniality; everyone likes her, if we have any chance of our power surviving. She can retain our reputation and prevent people from questioning us."

"What you're asking for is impossible, Ilona's relation to her creator is stronger than normal, and the bond he has with her is one of the most sacred. They are impossible to depart." Chelsea stressed.

"And we were founded on the prinpale of keeping covens and human families safe." Sulipica said surprised. "I am shocked with you Aro. If we aren't going to govern the prinpals we found ourselves on then what is the point of existing."

"I want Ilona's coven dead." Aro spat at Demetri and Sanago.

"Then they'll have to deal with Harof," Marcus pointed out. "I am sure in the execution of Gisbert, Jane won't protect you from Harof. From the looks it seems to be an easy fight."

"I'm surprised Marcus hasn't handled that." Aro muttered.

"Why would I kill Harof, he's not the one who killed my mate?" Marcus pointed out, it seemed he was enjoying this scene.

"What did Tanya mean when he said you're the last to speak about a bound a creator has to his creation?" Chelsea asked after Marcus spoke.

"Shut up and follow your orders. Demetri, I want Gisbert dead." Aro ordered.

"What would be the point of that?" Sulipica asked. "It would only get Jane fired up."

"Guards, follow my orders." Aro insisted.

"What about a vote?" Marcus responded. "I vote against it."

"As do I," Sulipica added. "Aro you are outnumbered."

"These guards do what I tell them," Aro said as Chelsea, Sandago and Demetir looked at each other. "Go out and do orders."

"Fine, we will make sure this coven is out of the city." Demetri said as the two left with him.

"I'll hurry along the coven, get them out." Chelsea said. "Take the witnesses away." Santiago and nodded towards each other.

Demetri went to the palace, Marcus was leaving. "Do what you must."

"Heidi," Sanagro whispered, she slipped away from her coven to join her brothers one last time.

"Aro, wants the untalented members in this room killed," Demetri whispered. "We need to get away for all of them to get out safely."

"The tunnels under the city will be best, how are we to get them out." Heidi said knowing what they meant. "We can't let anything happened to Fred."

"I will be able to get them out faster than their tracker, one at a time." Demetri said. "First, the main one, your new one, and Tanya's coven. They will all have to leave separately."

"I'll stay here and keep them calm." Heidi said. "This will be the last time I'm working with you." Heidi hugged her brothers one last time before returning to Fred.

"What is happening?" Harof asked as Heidi approached her coven.

"Fred, we are going to need your shield." Heidi whispered.

"Do what you been practicing," Harof ordered as they went to the Denali, Heidi knew they didn't trust her, but she went to them anyway. "Keep your noises plugged."

They all stared at her as Heidi gathered them in, instantly Fred put up a repulsive illusion, if Aro has anything up his sleeve, none of his goons would make it past the stench.

Santaigo and Demetri went to Jane's old department. Her new coven was helping her pack, just as Aro said, only they are allowed. "You have to hurry out," Cheslea warned, as they all turned.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Please, tell me Aro is going to peacefully let this coven go?"Sulipica asked as she came with some suitcases.

"He asked us to do stuff," Santaigo explained.

"Knew this was a bad idea," Alistair said panicking. "Ilona, we have to get out of here."

"Are you a tracker, are you not?" Demetri asked as Alistair nodded.

"What all does Aro want to do?" Sulipica asked coming beside Gisbert.

"Your covens needs to get out of here, separately." Demetri advised. "This coven can go first, when I lead the others out, you will find them and reunite them."

"We shouldn't just be leaving them behind," Kondrat said.

"It is the best," Sulipica said. "Jane, you know the ways. Give me your address, and I will send your valuables to you."

"Don't think…"Alistiar started.

"We have a PO Box in Berlin and Warsaw, here they are." Ilona said as Beatrix wrote them down quickly. In an instant, Jane closed her last suitcase and led her new coven away.

"Get Heidi to lead her coven, you can convince Tanya." Chelsea said grabbing my hand. "I'll keep Aro distracted."

"Are you kidding me?" Demetri started as they came into the hall.

"Trust us, she will follow you." Santiago said.

"I will keep Aro," Cheslea volunteered as Sulipica came out with Jane and her coven.

"Yes, we must keep him in the office for an hour." Sulipica explained with bewildered eyes.

Demetri walked back feeling this horrible stench as they came back to the throne room. Demetri rocked three times, the stench disappeared. Heidi went to her brothers.

"You know the underground well, take your coven and go." Demetri said.

"But?" Heidi looked towards the Denali who stood strongly on the other side.

"I'll take care of them," Demetri promised. "You have a good life." Demetri kissed Heidi on the cheek. They hugged each other one last time. Heidi turned, "Harof, follow me please." She said one last time, leading innocents to safety instead of danger.

"What about us?" Tanya demanded.

"You're coming with me," Demetri informed as he felt a shock causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Lower it, Kate," Tanya hissed angrily, she calmed and went to Demetri. "What are your motives?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Garrett demanded.

"Do you have any other option?" Demetri asked. Tanya glanced towards Kate and Garrett.

"He's right, we have no choice. Demetir, I put my coven in your hands." Tanya said.

"Come with me," Demetri said as he went pasted them and open a trapped door. He took them through a different hallway, and then opened a painting which went to a spiral staircase to the library. He went to the back of the library and flipped a case open going to the treasure room. They went through the treasures holding ages and ages of what was considered lost. He found a book case opened it that lead to another stair case that went straight down to a gray tunnel that was a puddle.

"Where are we?" Tanya demanded.

"I think we are below the sewer system." Kate said as she held tight to Garrett, who was unsure if this was a trap. Demetri just walked in ignoring them, Tanya stood beside him. He then went to another stair case that went straight up with light in it. They came up into the stage of an empty theater.

"Where is this?" Garrett asked.

"The Theater of Silence in Lajatico," Tanya answered as her eyes widen.

"The others should be meeting soon." Demetri said as he turned to go back.

"Come with us," Tanya said suddenly causing a surprise in her coven.

"My place is here," Demetri said leaving. Garrett and Kate nodded and started going through the theater. Demetri turned, Tanya stayed. She followed Demetri back, stopped him forced him to turn around and looked at her. He kissed her, causing him to pause for a moment. He then kissed her back.

"Your coven needs you, and my coven needs me." Demetri reminded, taking that as a thank you. Tanya nodded and left Demetri there. He felt this heat, running back. He knew Heidi was gone, and shortly the tracker in Jane's coven would reunite them. He went to take the coldest shower he ever had.

The next day, Aro called Demetri in, he could tell Aro was furious out him and Santiago.

"Why did you let them go?" Aro demanded. The two remaining guards were silent.

"They just left," Santiago said nervously.

"Get them back," Aro demanded. "Get them back, get them back. I went them all back, I want you to find Renata and drag her back here. I want you to track Alec and force him here no matter how blind or deaf he will make you. I want you to hunt down Heidi, and show her what happens to those who stand against their coven. I want you to find Jane, and do whatever it takes, even if its in pieces bring them all back." Aro screeched causing Demetri to take a couple steps back. "Santiago, you will go with him and kill any threats he has in following my orders!"

"Yes master," Demetri answered.

"We'll get them back," Santiago said, the two left without saying a word.

"What's going on?" Santiago asked frustrated. "I am not getting Jane, she's fine on her own, and I'm not getting Heidi."

"Nether am I," Demetri said.

"But he said don't come back without them." Santiago said scared.

"And what is Aro going to do if you don't return, track you down?" Chelsea pointed out. Demtri and Santiago smiled at her, then left Voterra on a mission they won't return. The two walked out of Italy, hiding from the humans and went through the mountains passing into France. They came to an abandon castle into Auvergne, that had several vampires surrounding it. Demetri knew it was time, first it was Felix, Corin, Renata, Alec, Heidi, Jane…and now him. He felt as if the outside world was calling him, telling him it was his time to fly.

"I'll speak to them," Santiago volunteered. "You go and do what you want."

"See you brother," Demetri said unsure of what to do next.

"See you." Santiago said as he approached the coven. Demetri roamed on, he was going to go to Alaska eventually, but first he needed to make up with a longtime friend that was right.


	40. Chapter 28: Perfect Timing

Rosalie and Emmett's new house was close to being finished, all that was left was the construction of the sky lights of the porch, the carpeting in the living room, and painting of the walls. They planned to make a yard next spring, along with a new play set for when their children were older.

Rosalie taking forever to decided on what color the window seels would be, but she was taking the advice of her coven, her family, and our visitors. It was elven o'clock at night when they received a phone call.

"Emmett!" Rosalie raced up stairs. "Cassie is having her second child, she's out the hospital."

"_Pust' Gostbod, blagoslovit rebenka I novoi zhizni_." Sophia uttered, standing up in a panic.

"What do you want us to do?" Beyza asked, coming to her sister-in-law. Her husband was away, monitoring Charlie, while the other two were keeping a close watch on their creations.

"Contact my brothers, and informed them what is going on," Rosalie said panicking. "This feels so real. Esme!"

"I'm right, here. I'll watch Nevaeh for you." Esme offered.

"Good," Rosalie said, as she started putting her hair up while Emmett went to get the keys being ready quicker than her.

"Alice, keep visions, if you see anything complicated happening to Cassie or the baby, call me. Jasper," Rosalie called him over. "Watch our guest." She whispered, Jasper nodded, in a secret exchange of not trusting the visiting Greek members, Dragomir and Lama specially.

"Felix, go and inform Heather, and Kelly." Rosalie said. "They would want to know." I headed out, preparing to see Heather again, not being able to get the encounter a few days ago out of my mind. Still shocked that she let me embrace her in such an intimate way, let me be part of her. She was the only female that I ever truly felt one with, and long for afterwards.

I made my way out to there, wondering how could the Swan residence be so far, and wishing there was a way I could get closer to her. I was going out through the woods when a voice came from behind me.

"Felix!" I turned to see the tiny porcelain Korean vampire behind me.

"Soo Min," I said. "What brings you out here?"

"They are hunting, I am thinking about leaving, this whole animal drinking thing isn't me." Soo Min explained. "Plus my dear friend, Sukh wrote in need of me so I am going to go comfort him."

"That's your prerogative." I informed her. "I wanted to talk to you about Eleazar before I leave." I paused, it was for a simple minute, I've been ignoring Carmen and the Cullen's badgering to speak with the man, but not yet Soo Min.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I understand why you can't forgive him, lying is hard to forgive." Soo Min explained. "But you should talk to him."

"Why should I talk to him?" I question in a judgmental tone. I had basically ignored Eleazar ever since he showed up this month.

"Because your incomplete now, and you can't be whole until you talk to him." Soo Min explained following me.

"What do you mean?" I asked rudely.

Ask yourself, would you feel whole if Eleazar was killed tomorrow, or would the curiosity destroy you. He lied to you before, but he's ready to tell the truth. If you want to know your story, why wait any longer."

Soo Min had a way of putting it. I went back to Heather, hearing the television blast as I went to knock on the door. Heather answered it in her bath robe with her hair in a towel. "Felix, this is a surprise." She smiled. "Come on in. Kelly is out a sleep over, and Charlie is on a night round."

"Thank you," I said taking her coat.

"Alexander and his wife had been around a lot," Heather committed. "His wife is strange, the other day. Kelly got a paper cut and used her haji to cover her lips and noise. It almost looked like she was choking."

"How is Charlie?" I asked curios.

"Charlie is strange too, he's irritable and had developed a taste for rare meant." Heather answered.

"I can keep an eye on him if you want?" I asked.

"You don't have too," Heather said. "You have your own life to live."

"I have a lot of time ahead of me." I explained. "But still." She was silent for moment, she stared at me. "So what brings you here this time of night?"

"Rosalie got a call this morning, Cassie's baby is on its way."

"He'll have a good home with them." Heather said, somenly, I knew with that statement she didn't want to discuss it any further. "Well, come, have a drink."

"I'm not thirsty," I said gulping.

"Alright," Heather sighed. "I am really glad ya' came 'ere." She said as I followed her into the living room. "I was watchin' some old eighties movie, and eatin' some popcorn, not doing much." She then shut the television off. "I washed I would have known ya wor' comin' over, I would have change." She said as she started coming in with the bowl, she then stop for a brief moment. "I swear, ya' have me confused."

"About what?" I asked, I normally didn't like it when people spoke in an improper grammar. I could tell with Heather it was about comfort. This was how she talked with just her and he sisters, it was a sign that I was her equal, part of her world.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," Heather ranted. "From the moment I bumped into ya'. Ya were more den' some otter' face. Ya were never another guy to me. It impossible, if I was a flower, you would be a bee. Almost every step ya' take, its like the world is commin' to me. Anyway, I'm glad ya here." Heather said as she came to me.

She then paused for her moment, putting her arm around me, we kissed again. This time her entire body lifted against mine as I laid her down, with her arms wrapped around me. She stopped for a brief moment.

"You kissed like you're going into battle," she said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No, but I must apologize, because I am so happy in your presence." She sighed.

I could hear her heart beating faster than it had beat against my body before. I let her unbutton my shirt, as she started kissing my neck. Her hand glided down to my chest coming against the marks.

"When where you stab?" She asked as I let her put her finger in the frozen wound, with it going to the other side of my back.

"It was there before," I informed her as she nodded confused. She was puzzled for a moment. She gulped as if she was trying to say something. "The time after?"

"The night Charlie was attacked," I reminded.

"You weren't there the next morning," She reminded. "Why did you leave? I thought it was a dream."

"I had an emergency," I said as my hand went up her back.

"I know you aren't human." Heather reminded. "But I am still your lover, I guess we could make that official. Please, Felix, I ask of you to not ever do that to me. How did this scar stay like this?" She asked touching it again, I never let a women touch that wound, but I let her. It was almost as if I belonged to her, and she not to me.

"I don't know," I answered, I didn't remember, most stab wounds were healed by the venom, but mine didn't, it remained like this.

"So you really are eight-hundred?" Heather asked. She then kissed me again, this time we didn't stop.

~X~

Heather asked me to leave before Charlie got back, and I did. I was walking back through the woods, wanting to hunt when I sensed someone else. I turned to see Eleazar and Carmen with a deer.

"Eleazar?" I called, as his head beamed up.

"Felix," He said shocked, this was the first I was kind to him since he told me. "What would you like?"

"What is my story?" I asked in an instant. Soo Min was right, the curiosity would bring me to him. I wanted to answer Heather's question about the scar, and to know ho I transformed. I wanted to know it.

Carmen gave me a strange glance, I was ready now, I wanted to hear it. Whether I forgiven him or not was absolute, I just needed it to hear it.

"I am going back to the house." Carmen informed me and left.

"Where do I began?" Eleazar said. "Well…."

"Start with your story." I suggested.

"My story is very simple, I was a student at the University of Palencia, and my friends and I were taking a Pilgrimage to the Santiago de Compostela, the Way of St. James. We stopped at a Monastery that was housing pilgrims, giving us supplies and such.

One of the men there, I found rather strange. His name was Marcus. He was studying the humans, and seemed to grow a fondness of me. That evening, at dinner we had an intelligent conversation. He like my educational back ground and personality. He was surprised I read the French writer Pisan, and agreed with her about women. The next day, it was raining. Marcus came with us on the long journey. On our way there, he explained he was looking a husband for one of his daughters. He was impressed with me, and asked if I would be interested. After much thought, I agreed, I would like to have a wife. Marcus then said I would need to seek approval of his wife. I thought this was strange, a man sinking permission form his wife. But I agreed. He took me to meet Didyme. She was beautiful women but strong.

Didmye surprised me in the confidence she spoke towards Marucs. 'What is this all you fond?'

"He is educated as fully as one cold be in this time of humans.

'which isn't much by us, at least he knows how to read which is rare than it should be. Did you ask him on his view of ladies?"

"He knows my relationship towards women," I answered. "I will make them as happy as they would be in your ever surrounding presence." I responded.

"How did you know that they are happy in my presence?" Didyme asked me. "How did you figure out he read your relationships. Something is strange about him, something is strange about you." She sighed. "I think I will make you a part of my family."

"Should I give him the bit?" Marcus asked.

"No, I will," Didyme said as she came up and bit me.' I was happy for three days in the most agonizing pain.'

"Interesting story," I said.

"But it's not the one you want to hear," Eleazar corrected.

"You know the story I want to hear," I sighed. "I am going to give in. Tell me my story."

1300s North Switzerland 

It was a tranquil setting, high up in the Alps, far above any reaches of any human being. I was gazing at the thick, curled, white clouds that peaked out like the breast of a nude woman. being above them with the mist coming into the cave along with the white snow dancing in the earth's atmosphere.

"Quit standing out there and staring, come back inside to help get this place set up." Didyme shouted, I went back to the caves to see my sister. Chelsea was unpacking the jewelry, and books. Marcus and Didyme were trying to find a place for the hundreds of tapestries and vases they brought with them through the day.

"Should we be living this luxurious with all the nomads coming through here?" I asked, wondering if they be offended by us for bringing our Mediterranean culture to Northern Europe, and claiming it civilized.

"Of course," Didyme answered. "Even those we are no longer with my brother. We are still extended of the Volturi. Therefore we must present ourselves as being cultured and well rounded. I will create a library in one cavern where vampires can come, and learn. They are going to take our culture as we will grow in theirs."

"I thought majority of them don't even know how to read?" I pointed out.

"True, these humans of Europe had been going very shabby in the last couple of centuries." Didyme shook her head. "Uneducated is an unfortunate norm. It is my hope to see the education of the masses reign once more."

"The many nomads we have been coming across have been ignorant of the world," Marcus said. "Perhaps by living here we can give the knowledge given to vampires that was lost by humans."

"Just remember, we all have equality in this coven now," Chelsea reminded him.

"That is something that I won't forget." I reminded.

Another reason we left is the lack of suffrage among the coven. Anthenodora and Sulipicia accepted being unable to vote, Sulipica in strife, Anthenodora in lack of interest. Didyme did not, she created four very powerful vampires and her voice was being denied. Marcus agreed with her, with the belief that immortal women didn't have to be second to men.

I still remember my creator clearly, with her midnight hair made of silk curls that she kept in a verity of hair pieces through the help of her daughters. She wore the Greek clothes, often light colored, and the clothes of noble women. She always dressed fancy, decorated in jewels and pearls. She presented herself like a lady. She walked with the pure elegance and grace of the gods, but spoke with a tongue of fire. When she hunted, she dressed modernly, but she like wearing stolas. She had many find clothes of wealthy humans, and made sure her daughters were dressed properly. We were to be above humans but blend in, that meant we were to present ourselves in the clothing of wealthy nobles.

"Well, that is up, there is still so much more to come," Marcus said as him and Didyme leveled another tapestry. "I see you two have their trunks. Tomorrow, I shall go back to fetch our other daughters."

"I can't wait for Corin to come, I miss her music so. I am sure once Renta see this place I am sure she will love it." Didyme sighed disappointedly. The presence of an unknown vampire came in with his shadow appearing the entrance of the cave.

"We are going to the lower caves." Didyme spoke for Marcus. "I have much clothes to unpack."

Chelsea and I were alone, I remember she was polishing the new jewels from her last kill, a princess with the plague, while I was carefully checking the scrolls taking them into for account. Chelsea then switched from her jewels to working on this large tapestry of our family, as I went through and took roll of our treasures when from no where a shadow appeared over us along with the scent of an unfamiliar vampire.

"I see you're getting things settled," We heard a voice in the Norwegian language.

Chelsea and I turned to see a larger than normal vampire behind us. He was enormous, above six feet tall at least. He had large muscular arms, muscles the size of rolling pins. A gigantic belly that jiggled when he approached us, he had a long brown beard that went to his waist and glistening red eyes. In his large hands a map could be drawn on a map held a package of fur. I and Chelesea's head on the tips of his fingers. I felt Chelsea's arm tighten around me so tight, my skin started to crack as I read his gift, seeing his trustworthiness.

"My creator and her mate are right down the tunnel." Chelsea warned.

"Oh!" The man smiled with his long beard lifting up. "You must be Chelsea and Eleazar, very nice to meet you, very nice to meet you." The man smiled almost too joyful. "I hope you don't mind if your creator and her good mate come forward, got them a fine welcoming gift. A fine one indeed."

"Thank you," Chelsea said as took the furs, she stared at them, wondering if these animal skins would be proper representation their wealthy coven's cultural superiority.

"Where are they?" Harof asked, wondering.

"We are right here," Marcus said coming up and shaking Harof's hand as Didyme put her powers into effect causing Harof to smile with delight. "Thought I would bring you a little something, glad to meet two of your creations, who the others you spoke so fondly of?"

"I plan to get them this afternoon." Marcus explained. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, just to give you a tidbit; there is a village few miles down that's been struck with plague, just in case you want to get something." The man smiled, showing his missing and blacken teeth.

"It is something I will check out," Chelsea committed. "This Black Death has benifited us greatly."

"Agree, agree," Horus nodded.

"Anyway, I have to be going, hope to see you soon."  
"Hope to see you," Marcus said.

"What's wrong with him?" Chelsea asked.

"He's a widow," Didyme said. "He will most likely be a here a lot, lonely not having a coven of his own."

"What a curse widower must bare," Marcus sighed. "Anyway, I must go, and retrieve are other two daughters."

"Bye Marcus," Didyme gave him a kiss. "See you in a couple of days."

"Then we'll be free," Marcus agreed. After one long passionate kiss where Chelsea and Eleazar had to look away, he left.

~X~

Marcus was gone a whole entire day. Chelsea left a couple hours earlier, I was noticing her pattern of coming in and out since she went to see that village that was hit by the Black Death. I went with her for a feeding earlier, were she directed me on my victim. I didn't bring it up with Didyme, already knowing her suspicions which turned out to be very right.

Didyme was still rearranging the cave as I was unpacking another trunk. I was caught in a gaze of the sight ahead. The tall tops of the frozen mountains, seeing the swivels of snowflakes dance in many directions along with the several pikes of evergreen trees with lakes and villages in the far, far, far off distance.

"Eleazar!" Didyme called me.

"Yes," I asked turning, coming back to her, figuring she would need help with something. She was wearing a long dark green gown that went to her ankles along with a gold belt that went around her waist. She had her black raven curls pinned up, and a veil wrapped around it, floating through the cave bare-foot.

"I have a task for you," She said coming out with a white cloth wrapped up.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Harof informed me the Subcomb women live a couple hours north east of here. I would like to make a peace offering." Didyme explained as she handed me a linen wrapped gift. "I want you to take a diamond necklace, a set of pearl earrings, and silver bracelet up to them.. I want you to represent our coven, and offer this gift to their leader to share with her sisters as a sign of our friendship. The Volturi had to execute their mother before I formed you. That is why you must make it clear we the Volturi, we are of our own separate coven that is in support of the Volturi."

"Where are they?" I asked obediently.

"Slovoka," She answered. "Once you pass the boarder. You are sure to sense them. Now, where did Chelsea go?"

"She went to the village," I answered.

"Visiting that peasant boy, I am going to have Marcus change him for her when I get back." Didyme sighed. "Thank you, and while you are there be sure to display your charm."

"Didyme," I said frustrated.

"None have mates," Didyme pointed out. "Of course, they also seduce human males. Never mind, be sure that you inform them you belong to a coven."

"I will," I responded walking down. I started going through the mountain, I passed a very familiar vampire. He was walking through what is now Liechtenstein. I came across Aro. He was dressed rather unusual, not wearing the fine velvet, and silks that he normally wore. He was wearing a rough-like linen shirt, with strips of linen shirt along with a cheap belt. The only thing of nobility was a ruby ring connected to a frozen finger.

"Eleazar, I was hoping to run into you." Aro said, rather happily offering my hand. I hesitated a little and grabbed it, offering my peace as he stopped to read my thoughts. "I have been making up way, curios to see your new home. It seems to be going rather nicely."

"It is," Aro agreed. "Chelsea has disappeared, where is she?"  
"Suspicions that she is watching over a human in a nearby village." I answered.

"Oh," He smiled with delight. "I see that now. Eleazar, before you go see the subbcobmes, I want you to do something for me first. Think of it as a last task for you."

"I don't think Didyme would." I shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"This is for her," Aro said quickly. "Please, one last quest."

"I guess," I said, sensing the urgency in his voice.

"I want you to go up north," Aro said. "The Knights of Denmark, and Estiona are very strong there. They fight against those who harm them, and protect their people bravely. They will attack anyone at their king's orders. They have proven themselves to be an unstoppable force. Anyone they go after run in fear because of them. They have even defeated the greatest armies dared to attack. They have conquered many, ruthlessly brave, and willing to kill their own brother at their lord's demand. I want you to go and find a human among these knights, and bring it to Didyme for her to change."

"Will she go for that?" I asked.

"Chelsea already agreed to sway her, and she won't turn her back on a new comer." Aro promised. I, being trained to be obedient, and never say no to an ancient was forced to obey, I started to head north.

~X~

Estonia, was a strange land, a place my feet never set foot. So naturally I embraced with curiosity. I didn't understand the language of the peasants, but the nobles I understood to speak Danish amongst each other. I traveled through the county of Varbola. I noticed these servant women speaking as they packed linen shirts, woolen stockings, padded garments, aketon, arming coat, doublet, gambeson, and quilted hackson along with an armor coats of red cloth with while shirts. Another man packing a white shield with a black cross. It was clearly the wardrobe of a Lord's son. The armor gave me the indicator that this was indeed one of the knights Aro has wanted to be part of our coven. I watched above being oblivious to them as the women notice another woman ironing Surcoats, clothes shoes, and another male servant packing chainmail armor. Indicating to me immediately they were preparing a knight for me to travel.

One woman with long brown hair in a net wearing a silk green dress that went up to her shoulders, and down past her arms, with a wide skirt going past her waist. She had to be the lady of the manor, she walked down to the servants with elegance as they stood in her presence. She held her shoulders and head high, owing the place as the servants stood in her presence with their heads down. She was an older women, in her thirties at least, the servants were all in their mid-teens.

"Is his clothes packed?" The women asked.

"Yes, my lady," The head women answered.

"Good, we will be leaving for Osel before the midday meal." The women said strictly. "I want his wedding garments to be ironed before leaving. Insure the servants that will be handed to the bride as a gift are presentable."

"Mama," A girl came out running.

"Kadri, go back to the tower and come out properly." The mother said. Kadri went back to the house, put her hands on her side and walked out. She then curtsied to her mother.

"What brings you here, daughter?" Kardri asked.

"Who will I be riding with?" She said.

"You will be riding with Axel, and Veronika, and your nephew in the carriage. Felix plans to ride horseback, so the bride will see him riding up with his shield on the thoroughbred of his father. Now, go back to your stitchery."

"Yes, Mother," Kardri said. The mother followed behind her daughter.

"It is so strange, that he's going to the bride's home," A woman said as she continued doing laundry.

"I heard that the father offered the city of Ocel, and his entire province as her dowry. In exchange that he marry her." Another woman said. "Lucky girl, Felix is a man that many maidens have desired for."

The two giggled with laughter of teenage crush.

I went up to the wall and I saw you. You were human, tall and muscular with rosy cheeks, broad shouldered and many battle scars covering your arms, legs, and chest. You just shave because a man was walking out with a knife and towel. You were rubbing your cheeks while staring at a mirror. My senses told me that you could attack anything, break through alive no matter how mighty the force may be. I could see why your servant girls fancied of you. You were in the upper parts of the tower, in a writing room with a fire place and a chess board. You were with an older boy, in his mid-twenties with a darker shade of hair, a mustache. A women was with you, I assumed as your brother's wife, Veronika because Axel kissed her on the cheeks as she breast feed their son. She had to be no more than sixteen, with her light blond hair in a bun wearing a slim-fit gown with tires going up her shirt, and a sleeve down as the baby suckled at her nipple.

"Are you nervous brother?" Axel asked you.

"Why asked that?" You asked.

"Because you'll be a husband tomorrow.: Veronika answered as she continued to nurse. "Bet she is just as nervous. I know I was nervous when I was getting ready to marry your brother?"

"Where you now?" Axel asked.

"Yes, how could one not me. I haven't seen my father comes home after two years, and then one evening he appears and says I must leave my home. Go to a faraway land, a country with a strange tong. Then commit myself to a boy I never met, and make a vowel before God to commit my will to him. What girl wouldn't be nervous. But, ah, I saw him. Your brother is such a handsome fellow, too hard to resist. Genital too, I marred and was happy form that day forward."

"Axel was scared too,' You joked with Axel.

"Oh you," Axel jokingly grabbed you by the neck. "Why did you tell her that?"

"I remember that evening. You were shocked when you announced 'I can't believe I just took a wife, what was I thinking.' He was scared that you might be ugly."

"But she wasn't and your new wife won't be either. I already seen her." Axel insured you. "No fairer maiden could be perfect for you."

"Felix," A firm voice interrupted as a man in his late thirties walked in with his gray beard, walking with his shoulders tall in a noble man's cloth. You stopped instantly; along with your brother and his family. They stood as he walked in. Veronika handed over her son and curtsied to him as you two bowed. "Pleasing to see my sons find comfort among each other, I must speak with the groom on his responsibilities as a husband."

I left, I decided against changing you. I did follow your party, in hopes that the bride may have a brother or another knight that might not be so committed.

The servants walked along with you, including those who you planned to give as a gift. I also remember you sending a message in advance with a gift for your bride.

I did meet Freja. I went ahead of you, I wasn't planning to change you. I was just curios on what this fair bride was awaiting for you. She was beautiful, with her flowing dark blonde hair that went down to her back. She had a skinny body, and soft green eyes, she was short, about half your size. She was taking a hot bath and being soaked with perfumes, as the servants clean her body. She put on a light blue dress with outer sleeves, along with a outer corset. Her hair was braided, and jeweled. The whole castle seemed busy, I was only looking at this to hunt, which I did, I drank the blood of one of her lower servants.

~X~

It was late in the evening, I couldn't find one. I was heading back your way when I heard you. I went back to the castle, and saw the bodies of your family, servants, and new in-laws. I didn't find yours, I then heard the shutter. You were on the castle wall, I saw you swinging your arm with the sword blocking and clashing the metals, twisting your arm, flickering your wrest. You were talented.

One came by and stabbed you from the back, through your rib cage. You fell from the wall and landed on your feet, you were very injured but you kept going. You were tired, injured, and in pain of your loses but you kept going. I followed you from tree to tree, as you ran from those men after you.

I followed you threw the woods as you ran against them, you then went off the woods, not a bright idea, but they followed. You tripped on a branch and fell, you lost so much blood, so much I would of passed you without thinking.

I went down, to you "_Deus animam meam, Deus animam meam_," you repeated it several times, in Latin your voice called 'May the lord take my soul.'

I came down, and pressed your wound as you saw me. You begged me to take you. You were strong, you survived so much I saw the men coming and I went after them, killing each of the men. You watched in relief, as you remained on the ground shaking from the blood lost. You stared at me straight in the eye as I removed your collar and bit your neck. I was tempted to finish you, but I pulled myself away and wiped the blood away from my mouth with the reminder of your shirt. I let out a gag in agony, as I lifted you in my arms and carried you away.

~X~

The next morning, I was back to Switzerland. You hadn't made a sound as I carried you into the dark. It was sunrise coming up the mountain. I saw the smoke flying from the caves of my home. It was black mask of death as ashes flew straight to my face stinging my eyes. I traveled the rocky path. As I fought the smoke, I ran into Aro, with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got bad news. It turns out Didyme was killed. You were in some nomad's territory and he took her as a warning." Aro sighted as I dropped you, he knelt down and went to your side. "Did you already create him?"

"I know who it was, that one man, my instincts told me to trust him." I muttered to myself as he stared at you.

"I thought I said to bring the human for one of us to change." Aro questioned.

"Didyme's gone." I muttered.  
"I was going to change him." Aro said, taking you. "That was the plan."

"Didyme's gone?" I asked, wondering if it could be true.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Aro sighed. "Surely your coven is in no way prepared to take on a new creation when you just suffered a loss."

"Let me speak with them," I begged Aro. "I should explain this."

"I'll watch over him, if they don't agree, perhaps we could go and use Horus's talent, Sulipica and I can take him on."

"Let me talk to Marcus." I said as I rushed to the mountains to our former home. I was racing back, speeding through the rocky trail up to the cave, where I had to face the ashes.

"Where were you?" Renata attacked me.

"I went away," I explained.

"You should have been here,' Marcus said shanking in the back ground.

"Didyme sent me to the succubus and I got side track." I said shocked at the sight.

"Eleazar, you were the only male in the cave." Marcus corrected me. "You could have stopped him. He could have taken you instead."

"I didn't think." I stuttered, being unable to handle the shock of Didyme's death. The fourth front of Marcus's anger.

"That's right, you didn't think!" Macrus screeched. "You didn't stay here and protect your coven like I asked of you, your stupidity took her life."

"Marcus, you don't…" Corin started.

"Get him out my face," He responded coldly. "I don't even want to look at you right now. How dare you even think that you can still be my son?"

I left and ran back to Aro, I felt so ashamed torn between you and the suffering of my coven. I went right to you and spoke with Aro. I watched you suffering as you twitched. The old war scars were starting to fade as the snow covered your face and your pigment was changing, you were forming, becoming stronger, slowly and slowly becoming more powerful than you ever been before. I had made a grave mistake, and because of it I felt guilt until this day. I saw you coming into this world because of it, I wondered if I could mourn the loss of Didyme and deal with the stronger than normal newborn life. You didn't deserve to come into a coven that was in such morning, you deserved one that would celebrate your passage I didn't want to give you up, but circumstances wise, you deserved better.

"Take him to Horus," I said as Aro collected you. I followed Aro, wanting to insure Horus that he was only to erase the part of your creation. I still wanted you to have the memories of your human life. You had such a fine life.

You remember Horus, right, how he would come to Volterra wearing fine clothes, completely groomed with his coven following his every move. You remember how he once stood, with a Greek goddess depended on him. Basal giving us his illusion, while Aldric manipulated those to agree with his thinking, Lois whispering what he knows, and Monique giving him guidance. He wasn't at all like that back then.

I skimmed through the mountains with you. The sun rose high above the peak as you remained in the torturous pain. You didn't make a single whisper as I passed through the white tip peaks to meet Aro in the point of Taennchel, tucked away in the Vosges Mountains. Far away from humans, making the coven being legend as being the nightly demons, much to Athena's despised.

Being forced to hunt only at night, undercover trying to find whoever was caught in the underworld of crime abroad and terrorized the peasants in the country. I followed Aro there, high in the temple build when the Romans occupied France, it was now abandon with its roof falling and repair after repair going wrong. Aro knocked on the door. Horus answered, with his brown hair in a small pony tail in the back, wearing several brown furs, wrapped around his muscles along with large leather boots, clearly he had killed a man of the wild.

"What a surprise this is?" Horus said slyly, with a gruff voice.

"We have a favor to ask of you," Aro started.

"Horus," A voice called as he reached at his arm, and a skinner arm grabbed onto it. Horus lead Athena out, she was wearing a brown peasant dress the Horus picked out for her to blend it. She wore a stolen wool scar wrapped around her head. Along with an itchy wool dress that went against her marble skin along with a piece of woven cloth wrapped around the former goddess's eyes. "Who is that, I here two people, and smell a vampire being created."

"Aro is here, my lady." Horus said. "He wants me to do him a favor."

"What does that traitor want?" Athena spat. "How dare you come to him, asking for favor, when you jilted us last time! We supported you, and you gave us nothing in return. I was the goddess of Olympus, created by Zeus, the mate of Thor, worshiped both north and south. I didn't know taking down the Romanians would lead to this! Now look what I am under your rule, the monster woman that gives children night mares. was this existence what I supported? I tell you, no peasants or travelers carry many jewels these days and no one makes an offering to a monster. Afterwards I went by your rules. I kept quiet and didn't demand worship, I lived your rules and I offered my creations power. He was the most powerful weapon in the defeat of the Romanian coven. He should have come out as hero. Instead, you cast us aside as we did nothing."

"Eleazar is with him," Horus corrected.

"Didyme's creation?" Athena said as a smile sleeked across her paisley skin. "You can do business with him."

"Didyme's dead." I spat out.

"Eleazar, unknowing about the death of his creator, created another. He is obviously in no condition to take on another. So, I am going to have you erase his memory and I will take on the responsibility," Aro explained.

"It's not that easy Aro," Athena growled.

"I am charging both of you," Horus went on with his clever smile. "And be expecting more to keep this secret from him."

"You sly," I started towards him angry.

"It's his gift," Athena reminded. "He will use it at his will. I will complete the bargain for my creation. You won't take advantage like you did last time. Eleazar, Horus has been searching for humans to change into vampires, so he can build up our coven. But we have had problems seeing if they are talented or not. You will find us two vampires, one for keeping the secret from him, and another for reliving you of the responsibility."

"Agreed." I said, as I laid you down.

"He comes from a fine family, appears to be a knight." Horus shook his head. He then put his fingers in your ears. "Now we shall have to think of something for Aro, Athena."

"Aro, you won't desire any creation of Horus." Athena said.

"Well, I'm sure." Aro started.

"That is my only request form you Aro," Athena said sternly. "You think it should be rather light after all the request we took form you. You will not send Chelsea or anyone to take his creations from us or any other coven of those who carry our venom lived in. If you even so desire them, your power will be failed from those you trust." Athena hissed, we knew she was using her prophetess voice. That was her gift, when she stated something, it somehow happened.

"He is ready, he doesn't remember seeing you." Horus smiled to me.

"I suppose you should go back to your coven," Aro suggested, he grabbed you and left.

I then started heading back to my coven, wondering if this was the right thing. Not knowing how I would spend centuries in regret, just regretting in the few short seconds it took Aro to leave with you.

"Eleazar," Horus called me.

"Yes," I answered.

"I am sorry for your lost," He shook his head. "Didyme save my life, I was heading into a life of nothing if it wasn't for her bringing me to Athena. In her sake, I will find deserving humans that would appreciate the change in fate."

"Thank you," I said, becoming a little jealous that his creations will thank him, and mine wouldn't even know. It was after he said that, I regretted my decision with Aro.

~X~

"Why didn't you say anything when I woke up?" I asked.

"Sulipica was there when you woke up, she was so hopeful. I wanted to say something each day I kept saying I would let it slip, but each day you seemed content, and I remain quiet."

"That's not an excuse," I said. "I needed you then, but I don't need you now.

"I understand," Eleazar said. "Now that I have said my story, I won't seek you. I gave you this life, I'll let you live it."

"I wasn't because of it," I said solemnly before leaving.

~X~

It was Fourth of July. The rest of the Denali coven came and joined us. Garrett had the Hale brothers happy looking over an old air plane that belonged to a World War Two pilot. Rosalie and Emmett were still at the hospital, Aysun and Beyza were watching Nevaeh along with Carlisle and Esme. Tanya, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Bella and Edward were happily visiting one another, with Rensemee between them catching their cousins up on all that has happened. Embry was there with Sophia, while Jacob's wolf pack was visiting Lima and Dragomir letting loose of their curiosity of the ancient days. Tanya stood up right away when she saw me and zoomed across the field.

"Felix," She called.

"Eleazar already told me," I said, hoping not to dwell in it any more than it already had. Keeping falsehood and lies for centuries can't be forgotten with the simple revealing of the truth. Eleazar and I will never have the relationship of a creator to a creation. He let Aro take that from us.

"It's not about that, did Carmen and Eleazar tell us where we went." Tanya said coming up to me. Did the chick not take a hint.

"No," I answered, not really caring.

"We want to Volturi." She said.

"That's nice, have a pleasant visit," I said nonchalantly.

"Gisbert, our nephew wanted to get Jane, he needed help." Tanya said, I shrugged, even those I did find it interesting that the Gisbert in Jane's letters was their nephew, I didn't want her to know I found that interesting.

"Did she go?" I asked.  
"Yes, and she's not alone. Heidi left too." Tanya explained

"I know," I answered. "Fred wrote to me."  
"What about Demetri?" Tanya asked. "Did he write to you about him?"

"No," I responded turning to her as her long straight curls flew over her face. She stopped for a moment to fix her hair piece and turned back to me.

"He quit," Tanya said.

"What!" I corresponded shock.

"No one knows where he is, have you heard from him?" Tanya pleaded, which I found strange.

"Demetri quit talking to me because I left the Volturi." I huffed out trying to make sense of things, he left the Volturi and hadn't told me. How could a few months unravel centuries of friendship, it made no sense.

"I think he is looking for you," Tanya said sadly. "Promise to keep an eye out for him."

"I will," I assured her as the Clearwaters entered with Natalie. Sue looked like a wreck, with her hair a mess, and her muscles growing quicker than her bone structure, becoming rather disfigured. She was snapping at her children, who were calming her.

Natalie on the other hand, she was just as unkempt as Sue, I notice a bit of muscle development, but none too noticeable by humans, she just was in an air of disarray. She was depressed. Aysun made sure Beyza was content with Neveah, and called Nikki, they approached the Clearwaters.

"Get away from us!" Leah screeched.

"We can help," Aysun insured.

"You done enough," Seth said defending Natalie, Carlisle stood up and went over.

"What's going on," He said as I broke up the fight to protect him. Alexander dropped everything to head over, as Lima and Dragomir started to make their way.

"They want to send them to Australia,"

"It's just for a months or so, we know a family that can help you." Nikki explained. "They said they will take you in, we'll go with you if you want."

"I am not leaving my children just because you bit me." Sue growled.

"If you don't you could be a dangerous for much longer." Aysun said appealing to both Sue and Natalie.

"They're werewolves," Katie whispered to Garrett.

"Yes, it's our duty as animal drinkers to have peace among all immortal beings." Lama explained in a teaching manner towards the Denali coven.

"As we were told," Tanya responded, she then looked towards Esme who nodded, Tanya then rolled her eyes and put her focus back towards the scene.

"Mom, I can watch Seth," Leah said.

"But what will I tell my sisters?" Natalie asked.

"Wait for Charlie, and we all can discuss this together." Alexander suggested as Jasper went to the scene quicker than lighting calming the werewolves, younger and older.

Another car drove up, I still remained, ensuring my interest in the case they decided to act out of line when Heather appeared. Her red curls bouncing instead of in snarls, combed in a head band. She was wearing a new sundress with a dark blue color that went to her knees with straps over her shoulders. Her red hair brushed and in a head band, with very few snarls. She picked up a casserole with Kelly coming out, Kelly's hair started to grow, into somewhat cheek length hair, when wore a button black dress with all her piercings in tack along with ripped tights. I instantly went to help the two, as all eyes went to her, including the guests who never met her. Heather looked much different than usual he almost seemed to be glowing. I also notice she was starting to have a curve around her waist.

"Felix," Heather called me, as Charlie smiled, and saw Alexander coming with disappointment. I ignored them and went straight to her, with her hands gathering in with my hands.

"Come, sit down," I said leading her to my family. "Are you hungry?"

"She's always hungry," Kelly committed.

"Well, it seems that way," Heather smiled. "But I have a bit of stomach flu this morning." That's when Edward's eyes went towards Heather, growing wide as I found a place by her were the food kept for the shape-shifters and werewolves to let her eat. I heard Kelly mumble about me treating her like a queen, but that wouldn't be right, because Queens were treated poorly by their kings in my way.

Charlie was a little more accepting of what happened to him, he greeted Alexander with dignity. Charlie didn't put up any signs of hostility towards the man who placed this new curse on him. There was some tension, but Charlie didn't lash it out. He went visit with Bella, keeping an eye on heather and Kelly as well, I could tell he was taking this curse better. They were eating; I knew Alexander was planning on bringing up Australia again. The Hales had some sort of meat patties on the grill that Jacob and his father, and his date that greeted Natalie rather happily, not knowing what had happened to her.

"Did they call yet?" Carlisle asked Nikki.

"Yes, they had a boy," Nikki announced.

"Emmett still plans to have the firework display tonight in celebration." Alexander said excitedly.

"They called you," Bella said shock as Esme brought over the salad, placing it next to Mrs. Uley's shrimp and salmon dip which Heather had a large scoop of on her plate and gobbling down with crackers after her larger helping of cold slaw, and deviled eggs. She also kept mooching at a fruit salad in the process.

I wonder what with these Americans and their salads and dips. Between the Clearwaters and Natalie, the Hales, the Blacks, the Calls who were invited by Sophia, the Atearas, which was Quil and his grandfather, the Uleys, Heather, Kelly, Charlie, Brady, Collin there had to be there had to be at least twelve salads. It was that and dips too, vegetable dip, mustered dips, bacon dip, artichoke dip, chicken dip, chip dip, Mexican dip, and this unquestionable dip Mr. Black's date brought. According to sources, she was Sam's mother which was why he was there. She stayed close to Jake's father.

Perhaps the dips went with the hamburgers they were all swallowing down or Leah's crab cakes that she forced Jacob's pack to eat along with Aysun's bruschetta and another hummus dip they were munching down on. Sophia made some kind of salad from a thing called tofu they weren't too fond of, except for Embry and his mother. I notice Lama and Dragomir acted different towards Embry, critical but kinder. They also introduced themselves to his mother, I wondered if they plan to insist on their being a chaperon.

Esme brought these things called wings that had barbeque stuff on it and the humans attacked them. I thought of announcing them we weren't vegetarians and we called this feast to fatten them up, but Heather was eating more than normal so I didn't say anything. She was also eating strangely, she had ice cream right after eating the barbeque sauce and drank down a whole pitcher of lemonade. I notice some of the chatty imprintees pointing out the roundness in her belly but Natalie hushed them before I did.

I notice Nevaeh ran up to sit with Heather. She of course dropped everything to hear what her niece had to say. As they were eating Edward came beside me, grabbed my arm and leave. Natalie said something about a dip she got off from the internet, something the Amish make, and they started complementing her on it. As I observed in trying to be with Heather and ignore Eleazar at the same time, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me," Carlisle said quickly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a note from Hecate, we have electricity, she wants us to return." Lima explained coming in from behind Carlisle. "But she asked us to extend our visit due to the Hale Cottage being in repair. The one thing I am worried about is Embry."

"Alright," Carlisle kept on walking with me.

"Also, I think Embry wishes to court Sophia, but hasn't done it properly." Lama continued.

"What exactly is that?" Carlisle said. "Asking Dragomir his permission, I can guarantee you that Embry is unaware of that. He is in love with your daughter."

"I know," Lama said. "In our world, Embry asked me, since I created her. He is now part of us, and must know us. His mother has done some research, and knows that we want a chaperon. She has agreed to chaperon when they court. He is taking her to some bonfire."

"She will have a good time," Carlisle said as he continued walking. The Hale sisters then came up behind her, like she wished. Lama turned as if she was expecting something from them. After years of working with Ancients, I knew the Hale sisters would know the information Lama wanted. I sometimes wonder if these rules of etiquette was out of respect and apparition or just a desire to control.

"We spoke with Charlie? He agreed to go to Australia with Alexander." Beyza explained.

"Why Australia?" I asked, interrupting. They look at me, I had let some of the manners I was trained with go away while staying with the Cullens. I wanted to know, so I asked.

"Australian nomads generally ignore the werewolves. Some of the covens like the one in Sydney and Melbourne even have alliances with them." Aysun said nervously.

"Not to mention, the brothers of New Zealand have an interest in are lifestyle and wish to learn more about being animal drinkers. Beyza can educate them." Lama explained.

"We have friends over there, one family in particular. The head is a lawyer, and his mate and the children they infected have a number of houses throughout the outback, along the coast and throughout the islands. From what I hear, they travel to the Antarctica on a full moon night. They are able to function among humans rather well. We contacted there friends and they agreed to train them." Aysun said confidently. I liked how they considered Beyzia above her sister, simply because she was a vampire and Aysun was a werewolf. Beyza needed to give up human blood, the rest have jobs in the coven. Beyza still contributed but was considered an equal to their creations, simply because she was bitten by a vampire and the rest happen to be werewolves. The double standards were clear.

"We are going to be Kelly guardians." Alice explained, coming up. I could tell, Lama did care about the girl's wealth fair due to her honor in human lives. To them, the Cullens and Denali coven weren't pure animal drinkers because they didn't follow their invented code fully. They weren't a coven because they didn't follow the ancient traditions that was never enforced.

"While Charlie is gone," Beyza reminded.

"What about Heather?" I asked.

"That's who we need to talk about," Carlisle said as he drugged me away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Heather stand up and rush to the woods as fast as her human legs could take her.

"You better go tend to that," Edward started as he came to meet us, and saw Heather become sick, very sick, she vomiting horridly behind a tree.

"Are you alight?" I asked.

"No," She stuttered. "This happen this morning, I was going to eat little to get rid of these stomach cramps and not let out everything I swallow. But I'm just got hungry…eating foods I don't even like but was hungry for."

"Got a virus or something?" I asked with my limited knowledge on human health, I hoped it wasn't the kind that killed humans. She didn't look like she had the plague or small pox.

"No," Heather answered. "I've been having these weird feelings those," She said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she placed my hand around her shoulder to support herself. She looked down, touched her abdomen. An anguish face with her lips crinkling along with her noise.

"Nothing, it just hurts down there." She said as her arm wrapped around her waist. "It feels like something is moving." Heather mumbled to herself.

"What?" I asked, wondering if it one of those deadly things that humans get was growing in her body.

"Nothing," Heather said quickly and went back to the picnic.

"Felix, why don't you sit down?" Carlisle suggested coming up to me, I looked back, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her. Carlisle grabbed me by my shirt collar and took me off to the side, I notice Eleazar watching Carlisle every move until we disappeared into the woods.

"I have been watching this girl for years, I turned her mother in for abuse, and I have been stopping by at her house to insure she is safe." Carlisle started. "Is she pregnant?"

"I hope not," I answered unsure. I know nothing about these things.

"She has all the signs?" I started as Edward nodded and then went to get Rensemee.

"She can't be, we only had sex twice," I said dismissing it.

"It takes half of that for a human to get knocked up," Carlisle said. "Your older than me! You should know to take caution."

"I hadn't laid with humans since I was human, I forgot about that factor. I figured Edward and Bella were together for how long until they had Renesmee?" I said quickly, almost panicking.

"Okay, I'm not even going to begin to explain that," Carlisle said being a lot calmer than I. "Why don't you go and think? I'll keep an eye on her."

That evening.

It was pouring out, a thunderstorm struck without warning, which was my life right now. Heather couldn't be having my child, I knew nothing of being a father. I slowly made my way back to the Cullens drenched and struck by the entire situation.

"Where have you been?" Carlisle asked as soon as I came back, I wanted to run away, truly get as far away from here as possible but it started raining. I never was a nomad and many disliked me, I was better off here. I looked around noticing the house was cleaner than usual, along with Esme cooking.

"Away," I grumbled. "It was your idea."

"Ignore that. Remember, when I told you about my boss?" Carlisle asked.

"You mean the chick you don't like." I responded.

"Yeah, she invited herself here for dinner," Carlisle smiled.

"Can she do that?"

"When you're a hospital supervisor, you can do whatever you want." Esme explained. "Our cousins are at Edward and Bellas. The werewolves are at the Swans, the Greeks are at La Push, and her husband wants to talk to you."

"Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"They have a son now," Esme answered. "Due to rain, the fireworks are postponed until they come home. The Hales plan to welcome them home."

"And you're going to talk about being on the football team." Carlisle added.

"I don't have the mood," I started out slowly, between my whole pass being blown from under and my plans for the future of turning Heather in two years being crunched, I could barely think straight.

"Well, I know a lot is going on with you," Carlisle started in his compassionate manner. "But my boss is here, so could you out it aside for a couple hours and help me out."

"Alright, but you owe us," Jasper started as he came out of his room in a polo shirt and kakis along with Alice in a long skirt that went to her knees, and a long sleeve shirt. I could tell by her face she hated the outfit Carlisle forced her to wear. Carlisle's eyes went to Alice, Jasper, and I before speaking. "Not like giving you three a place to stay, look past your problems and help overcome your troublesome past was that much." He pointed out.

"What can I do?" Alice asked.

"Help me with these paraffin, the women is raking me," Esme said pulling her into the kitchen.

"Felix, go upstairs and change, her husband wants to talk to you."  
"Wouldn't Jasper be more impressive with all his languages, and that." I asked.

"But you're a sports star," Carlisle said simply.

I shrugged and went upstairs quickly, I couldn't help but dredge in worry, could she really? My mind was still in shock at the very thought of getting another women pregnant. I wondered if I could do it, or how I was going to do it, I had scared thoughts of leaving, but the Cullens would shame me at that thought.

I was scared, more scared then I ever been in my entire years. The battles and numerous times my life has been in jeopardy was nothing compared to this moment. I needed someone to talk to, someone who I could speak without judgment, a person I could depend on to lighten the situation. Someone who I knew I would be there.

It was then I heard a knock on the window, I smelled another vampire, it was then I heard a loud voice, "Knuckle head, are you just going to stand there like a statue or let me in?" I turned to find Demetri on the branch outside my window.


	41. Chapter 29: Reunion and Departure

"Demetri?" I asked shocked, my eyes in awed at my best friend on a branch outside my window. I saw him, there wet and tired. Even those we vampires are never physically tired, we grow emotionally weary. He was my best friend, and he needed me. In an instant I opened the window and he came in with the water and debris falling from him. The thunder came through as he entered in my room, dripping on the floor.

"What are you doing here? The words fell from my mouth as hundreds of questions filled my head. Did something happen to him? Did he leave the Volutri or is he here to get me back? What brought him to this moment, I wondered. It did however, seem the months of anger at each other and the refusal to communicate disappeared.

"Getting a medical degree from Carlisle," Demetri said sarcastically. "I'm here to see you." Demetri responded still in guard uniform, with his eyes black, making it clear he hadn't drank in weeks, nor did he even bother trying to blend in. I could tell he had some life altering hardships. The kind of hardships that changed a person. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder why he chose to come to me when he accused me of abandoning them, not being there for him.

"I thought you hated me," I responded.

"How can I hate my best friend? You are the one who's always been there for me and willing to do a favor when I asked him." Demetri explained. "Which reminds me, can you do me a favor?" He asked quickly as a knock came on the door.

"Felix, open the door," Esme called, I slowly open the door just a nudge, only showing my face to her.

"I know exactly what is going on here," Esme started.

"You do?" I asked.

"You're up here trying to avoid the Introders, when you are supposed to be down distracting them with football while I get dinner ready for them." Esme concluded.

"Yes, that's exactly what's going on," I said as I tried to shut the door, while she kept gabbing.

"Now listen to me, she is trying to appoint a head doctor, and she is choosing by impression. Now, currently that dragon woman is starting to commit on the dust. Lord, I like to ring her neck." Esme spoke as I slowly tried to close the door. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Felix, I am not collecting donations, let me in." It was in an instant the door was open, and Demetri was gone. "Now, I iron a bunch of your shirts this morning, and I believe you have some ties."

"Yes, I do," I said, as I went to my closet, Demetri threw me a yellow shirt and a red tie. I showed it to her.

"That looks ridicules, let me get something else," Esme ordered. I went and Demetri threw me another set.

"Better," Esme said. "Get dress, and get down there." She sighed, "And no more monkey business."

"What's that burning smell?" I asked.

"The hens," She was off in an instant. Demetri came out again.

"I am thirsty, is there any way you can get me a squirrel or something." Demetri started.  
"You drink animal blood?" I asked.

"I will drink Carlisle boss if you don't get me something soon," Demetri warned hesitatingly.

~X~

"Alice, weren't you in that one play with my niece, Margret O'Nell," I heard a female voice asked in a prude manner as I came down.

"Meme?" Alice questioned then smiled remembering. "I remember her. I believe she was my understudy."

"Oh, Margret, poor girl, so talented and little shown. Every time she tries for a lead role someone else comes along and out shines her, if those are the right words." It was then I raced out heading to the door.

"Yes, it's a shame," Alice started. "Well, I'm sure the director chose his best."

"Are you saying my niece isn't the best?" Mrs. Introder asked "I personally thought she was well suited for the part. Sometimes actresses try out for the wrong part at the wrong time, when did you decided to try out."

"The day before," Alice answered honestly.

"Margaret was studying for months," the women committed as I raced down stairs hoping to get to the door before they noticed me.

"Look, Felix," Jasper called, saving Alice from this conversation.

"What made you get down here so fast?" I turned to see a large man, with no hair and a round head smoking a cigar.

"My, you came down fast," Dr. Introder examined with pointy glasses along red hair up in a bun behind her on a face clouded with makeup.

"He's in training for the Olympics, an inspiration to us all." Carlisle explained as I was at for the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" He then stopped me.

"Hunting," I answered.

"You just hunted yesterday," Carlisle whispered in an angered voice. "Now, listen. We are getting racked by dragon lady in the other room. So, get in there and impress her husband."

"Need help?" Dr. Inroder's voice called.

"Dinner's ready, coming out," Esme said. "Lord, she would cause a monk to go insane." She handed me a bowl of lettuce with several vegetables in it. I couldn't help but notice Alice just staring out me as if she knew what I was hiding.

"Boy, oh, boy, I am thiiiirs-ty," Mr. Inroder said, as he poured some lemonade.

"You're not the only one," I accidently said out loud as Alice looked away.

"So right you are," The women said sympathetically.

"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Oh, we all know there is a great thirst around us," Mrs. Introder went on.

"Mr. Introder, why don't you say grace?" Alice suggested.

"My honor," he said as we sat down, Mr and Dr. Introder bowed their heads for grace while Alice had her eyes on the window.

"Dear Father, we know many are thirsty and hunger tonight." Mr. Intruder started as Alice kicked my foot, I looked at her, her eyes shifted to the window, I looked over and within a few seconds Demetri was crawling down the wall. He wasn't just thirsty, he was angry, but he was in control. He looked at me and pointed to his mouth. "And please lord, let us remember them," Mr. Introder went on. I motioned for Demetri to go back upstairs, he rolled his eyes, Carlisle looked up and saw Alice and I motioning him. "And not let them be shut out of our hearts."

"Oh, good god," Carlisle said as he went to shut the curtain.

"Amen," Mr. Intrdor said as his head popped up.

"Agreed," Carlisle committed. "I need to go get something, Felix, do you want to help me."

"I think," I started.

"No, no, he's a football player, he needs to eat." Mr. Intrudor committed.

"Can't Esme get it?" Dr. Inroder asked.  
"This is my thing," Carlisle said as he pulled me inside. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
"Demetri is here, he just left the Volturi?" I explained. "He doesn't know what to do and I think he's scared."

"Of what? They'll track him down?" Carlisle asked, this was just completely wrong timing. "We agreed to take you in, but this isn't a house for the Volturi safe house."

"Demetri has saved me hundreds of times," I said strongly but low enough for only the immortals to here. "I have a duty to take him. I know him well, he won't stay for more than a couple of weeks. Let him stay until he figures out what he wants to do."

"Alright, well keep him distracted until the intruders leave." Carlisle said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it,' Jasper said as I ran out to see Jasper at the door and Demetri came in, zoomed on one of the Greeks vase, poured the blood in a cup and drank it in front of the humans. Both of the Inroders stood there with their jaws opens.

"Who do we have here?" Mrs. Indrode asked as Carlisle sat by Esme.

"He's are exchange student," Esme said.

"From Italy," Jasper committed.

"Well, I'm sure he's honor to be staying with such a great athlete like Felix," Mr. Indrode said patting my back. Demetri didn't say anything, he stopped drinking for a moment and started laughing.

"Demetri_, taci o ti stai spedire i Volturi,"_ Carlisle responded tightly. "He came to live with us,." I knew then, as much as Carlisle tried to fight his compassion, he was going to let Demetri stay. This was however, one of those evenings where he wished that he didn't have such compassion.

"My, my, what heavens we have here," Dr. Inroder said snottily.

Demetri smiled, clearly understanding and took food off the woman's plate and put it in his mouth then flung it back onto the china. Jasper looked down with a little smirk from finding amusement in the scene.

"Boy, those Italian boys have incredible appetite." Mr. Inroder started.

"Are you sure that you can handle two teenage foster boys in one house?" Dr. Introder asked.

"Yes," Carlsle said stricktly, I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.

"Well, you better hope you two don't get along, because Felix alone does seem to cause enough trouble." Dr. Inroder started. "No offence."

"Not at all," I said, holding back my attempt to pop off her head.

"Of, course that is to be expected, with all the ones you collect from foster care. After that whole incident with Felix, on his first day of school getting drunk with that rowdy group of kids, and then running around with those druggy sisters that lived in a trailer along the highway before a cop tok them in. Then your other son Edward, who knocked up a girl right out of high school. You two put on a tough plate, this individual should be no different."

"Now, take just a minute and Bite your tong!" Esme lashed out slamming the bowl down. "Where do you get off passing judgment on our family. Yes, Felix did have some problems coming in, but he worked them out. Just like the rest of our kids. Where in the world do you get right passing us off!"

"Carlisle control her wife," Dr. Inroder ordered.

"I am not," Carlisle said without a word.

"Demetri can come out normal, if he gives love and encouragement like given Felix. Not to mention a brush up on manners and fashion tips to blend in." Esme added on.

"Husband," Dr. Inroder called. "I have no desire put up with insults. We are leaving." She grabbed her purse and left.

"I am sure that Felix can shape you into being a great athlete." Mr. Inroder started as Demetri laughed again.

After they finished, Esme quickly hurried them out, giving us twenty minutes before the other gust arrive.

"Demetri, what brings you here?" Carlisle finally asked.

"He left the Volturi," I explained.

"I asked Demetri," Carlisle responded.

"What he said," Demetri answered.

"Anyway, don't you feel you need to tell me something?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" He responded.

"You disowned me because I left the Volturi," I said.

"I know and I'm sorry," Demetri said.

"After all I've done for you, lying to Aro when you stole his car," I went on.

"That was you," Demetri committed.

"Your right," I sighed. "What about the time you were supposed to be on a mission and instead you tracked that one vampire."

"Oh, thank you for that," I chuckled.

"He was living in a swamp." Demetri reminded.

"I know, again sorry, but I believe that was payback for the time I covered for you that one time you 'borrowed' that crown jewel without asking to pass off as one of the members."

"That was paying back that one time you stole Claus's sword to pass off being a concurring hero to that one check."

"And she fell for it," Demetri laughed. "But I thought you did that to thank me for covering that trick you forgot to deliver that blog.

"I was with Aurania, from Germany," I chuckled. "Of course I forgot. You told Aro I was on my way and delivered it for me."

"Just like you went and found that one showy vampire when I was with Banu, the Iranian who had the big… " Demetri started as Esme coughed. "Head."

"Well, Demetri, I know you and your friendship with Felix is very strong," Carlisle responded.

"Oh, Carlisle, can he stay here for a few days?" I asked.

"Of course," Carlisle responded.

"Great, can't wait to catch up with you, and tell you everything that has happened," Demetri said.

"I have a lot that has happened to,' I responded.

"Well, I'll started." Demetri added. "Well, after you left, Sulipica was contacted by the Greek coven."

"Who are vegetarians?" I asked.

"With werewolves," Demetri added on. "Take it you heard of them."

"One of the I sisters are here, with her husband and creation." I explained. "They are watching the werewolves."

"Oh, forgot, Caius is now visiting them," Demetri said. "Anyway, we all thought Alec visited them but Aro sent him somewhere else. At first we didn't notice Aro's strange behavior because the French coven was here. You know how Marcus and Monique have been acting very close these last couple of years?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, I walked in on them kissing," Demetri said. "More like walked out, it was in the garden. Thought you like to know that, I didn't tell anyone else."  
"That is pretty interesting," I added.

"Well, that was just a distraction, anyway," Demetri looked around. "Do you remember Rendell?" He was asking the Cullens, who were nodding. "Well, he somehow ended up in Italy, and Marcus adopted him."

"Marcus got another son?" I asked wondering how Eleazar felt about that, would they contact him if one of Marcus's daughters were getting married. Not that I cared about Eleazar's terms with his origin coven.

"Yes, that's what I said." Demetri said. "He became Renata's mate. They are getting married next month. I wonder if the Denali coven will be getting an invitation to dance with Tanya…," Demetri stopped for a moment at that slipped and cough. "Anyway, he unknowingly became part of the Volturi, and Aro assigned us a mission to go get Alec. I was in charge, and I could of really used you."  
"I was taking care of Heather," I explained.

"Who is this chick, and what right does she have to control you?" Demetri spoke in frustration.

"Is that what you think of her?"

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact, your letting this human girl control you." Demetri added, I could somewhat sense the jealousy.

"Go on," I said.

"Well, we were really dwindled, we couldn't contact Jane, because Aro has been lying to her and we can't let anyone know what the heck is going on." Demetri sighed.

"Of course, then everything would be out of order." I agreed. "Anyway, we had to wait and I got stuck taking a mission with Sandargo, and Renata."

"They are defense guard." I questioned.

"They were switched to offence, with Renata as the most powerful weapon." Demetri explained.

"You poor thing," I said sympathetically. Now, that I knew his side, I felt horrid.

"So we were off, on a mission, with Renata. Her teeter-totter boyfriend, and Sandargo who was wondering how is he going to fight people when they didn't attack. Well, on our way there, we decided to bunk down at this village inn for the day. While there I ran into this Ukrainian nomad, and she was gorgeous with her loose shirt and basketball breast."

Esme coughed again.

"We were starting to have conversation," Demetri said. "And I was about to wrap it up with her the way I normally wrapped it up. We heard a fight breaking out on the street with a bunch of immortals. Which included some nomads, and the Denali going against this shape-shifter. Being with this particular guard members they went to defend the lonely shape-shifter that would attack us with his pack. Since he was alone he was more than happy to take our protection. I offered to protect Tanya's coven, but she said no." Demetri rolled her eyes. "Then I went back to Okansa, and looked over to see Tanya following giving me this jealous glare."

"Jealous?"  
"Who would not get jealous over me?" Demetri asked. "After she left, I went after her, ruining my chances with Okasana. So I tracked Renata and Rendell hooking up at some cottage?"  
"Renata?" I questioned.

"Oh, she's not the most shocking." Demetri warned me. "After we gathered together I went to track Alec. Boy, that kid traveled, we walked from the mountains to the castle of the Romanian coven."

"He was at the Romanian coven?" I questioned why he was still alive.

"Aro sent him to kill a new creation. He did everything but," Demetri said with emphases over a common task. "Anyway, I put Renata and Randell on guard. While Sandago and I followed through the castle and we ran into them…and their mates."

"How did that go?" Carlisle asked reading into the story.

"It went well. They threaten to kill us, we ignored them." Demetri said casually, Volturi guard are used to threats being not the most popular vampires. "They asked why I was here, and aid them. They were holding Alec prisoner. They said Alec wasn't here and said that's impossible I can sense him here. Then Sandargo let it drop that Alec was sent a month to kill a vampire. Well, Vladimir spun upstairs in a panic. We followed them through the dark halls. We found Alec with her."

"Caught him on the nick of time," I said nonchalantly.

"No, he was _with_ her," Demetri stressed. "It seemed he did everything but kill her."

"Alec?" I said stunned, catching on to what he meant.

"Yes, Alec," Demetri nodded as a thousand questions came to my mind, this was one mission I definitely missed out on.

After a long awkward pause I brought my self to asking, "What part were they at, when this happen?"

"About in the middle, lets just say he was definitely stimulating her senses instead of cutting them off." Demetri said. As Jasper took a big gulp, I could tell by the Cullens faces they had a lot of questions running through their heads, I took the insinuative to speak again: "What happened when you saw them?"

"Shouldn't you know this?" Demetri asked strangely.

"I think what Jasper means is, what was the Romanians' reaction to all of this?" Esme asked considering Vladmir wanted to kill Alec. So, Vladmir seeing Alec in bed with his precious creation would cause an ugly scene.

"Well, I suggested we let them finish, but the Vladmir and Stephan were shouting at them like crazy. They started accusing Alec of forcing him on her, and I had to point out that wasn't true if you take a look at the situation, not that any of us wanted to. But I ran my mouth and pointed out it was obvious she seduced him, and called her a slut. That's when Sandargo showed some brains and suggest we take this in the hall and let them finished up and get dressed. So that's what we did, where we continually argued. I defined Alec in saying that Pricilla was the one using her body to keep him hostage. While they were saying Alec was the one using her, making her have sex with him so he wouldn't kill her.

Next thing you know, a window is opening, and we can hear them running out on us. So all of us were chasing after them. We grouped at a stone courtyard where we tried to separate them, that was when Sandargo sent the trouble signal off, Renata and Randell to come to our aid. Then Alec tried to use their powers on Vladimir and Stefan causing Pricilla to separate and us to run off with them. We were at the train station when Alec demanded we go and find her. Renata and Randell volunteered, that was when we saw smoke coming from the mountain."

"They didn't?" Esme said in awe.

"That's coming later," Demetri explained. "The point is, Renata and Randell never returned and we assumed she was dead. We later found out they went to France. Alec was depressed, we brought Jane home to cheer him up, but that didn't help. She was off in her own world talking about a guy named Gisbert. Shortly after Jane came home, Pricilla return, and was under questioning. So Jane of course tortured the girl. Alec came to the rescue her leaving the Volturi for good."

"Where is he now?" I asked shocked.

"Who knows, I am not going to go after him, all I hope is to run into him and Pricilla something in the future in hopes to convince him to forgive Jane. A month later Gisbert came for Jane, Heidi was with them, and was on their side, so were the Denali sisters. After Jane left Aro sent me out to go after her. That's when I decided that I had enough. Aro sent me to get her, Sandargo and I left with no intention of returning. From what I here, Sandargo is in Ireland with some Maggie chick. I am still trying to figure out what's next."

"Well, you're welcome here." I said.

"Tell me what happened to you?" Demetri asked.

"Well, I fell in love, and found out Aro didn't create me." I summed it up.

"What?" Demetri said shocked.

"Aro had been lying through these past centuries, he didn't create me."

"Then who did?" Demetri asked.

"Eleazar." I answered.

Demetri was silent for a moment and started laughing, "You lucky bastard."

"What?" I stammered.

"I would like to trade creators," Demetri said sarcastically.

"I thought you got along with Caius,"  
"He's alright, it can get embarrassing sometimes when he accuse a random person of treason," Demetri then looked towards Esme. "I should trade creators, maybe that Amun in Egypt. He hasn't been up too much these past couple of centuries." Demetri shook his head and looked towards Esme. "Oh, could you do me a favor and tell Athenodora I am here."

"I already plan too," Esme said to herself. "She is going to worry."

"I know, and she will probably tell you about it," Demetri explain.  
"Probably," Esme nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, when can I meet Heather?" Demetri asked.

"Get something to drink first," I ordered him.

"What's she like?" Demetri asked. "Scale of one to ten."

"I don't scale her,"  
"Fine, human scales," Demetri responded.

"Heather isn't fit for any scales," I said. "I don't know how to explain her, she's different, if there was one word, it wouldn't be found in any dictionary or in any language. She can't be described."

"Start with appearance,' Demetri suggested.

"I'll let you meet her," I summed it up, wanting to change matters of conversation.

"Can I see a picture?" She asked.  
"I never took her picture," I answered.

"What?" Demetri asked confused.

"Well, she's attractive, buts in a way that you have to know her to see it."

"That doesn't make any sense. Did you figure this out before or after you two…"

"Before, way before," I answered, feeling a built uncomfortable. "She's great those, I don't know how to describe her, she's so much older than seventeen. She truly is a sea of wonder, she has me thinking strange things, I dare not confess my own soul if for the sake of those dear to me.

"She's only seventeen?"  
"She lived a lot longer than most people her age." I explained.  
"How?" Demetri asked. "Why do you love her?"

"Because I need her," I answered. "And she needs me, I never wanted to be around anyone more than I wanted to be around her. She is my duty, my life, my trust onto her, just for a simple kiss. I want to give her all the promises I can make her, because she is my moon light, shines in the dark with now clouds, and I only hope that she is happy with me. I love her more than I have ever loved one. The ones that come before her mean nothing to me, we were just two people keeping each other satisfied. They were like regular stones, and Heather was the pearl among them. She is the one who I find myself having to change to even deserve her, and the one who I think it's an honor to be with."

"Changing yourself for the better, and don't think you deserve by alone." Demetri shook his head. "I could use someone like that." It was then a floral smell came through as Tanya entered the door, with her gold hair pinned in braids wearing a simple red sundress that was wrapped tight around her skin.

"Carlisle, I heard your guest left, I just wanted to see…Demetri?" Tanya stopped in her tracks.

"Nice to see you here, Tanya," Demetri said speechless.

"Yes, what brings you here?" She asked, this is the first time that anyone in the room has ever seen her shy, and timid. I notice Demetri changed as well, she looked at Tanya as a gold bead on a pearl necklace. I never seen him treat a lady with such respect.

"He came to visit me," I answered.

"I can see he is your best friend," Tanya said with her eyes focus on Demetri. "He is a very good friend to have around."

"Yes, I am pretty loyal." Demetri said quickly, and nervous.

"Thank you again, for saving us," Tanya said as she started heading up the stairs.

"You're welcome," Demetri called

Tanya turned, she was silent for a minute, she bit her lip, before she finally spoke. "My offer still stands."

"What offer?" Carmen asked coming back in with Eleazar.

"Nothing," Tanya shook her head and went upstairs.

"What is up with her," Demetri asked as he turned to Eleazar. "Hey, can you change my creation too, I would love for my story to not be 'Wake up so you can see me biting you!' 'I can't I'm blind' 'Well, remember my name begin Caius' then a women's voice, 'we should make sure he has clean clothes to endure the pain in' Hey, I got an idea, remember that one Egyptian, Amun, the one who just left and let his creation choose, how about you go and have be the creator I can be Egyptian."

"It's not that simple," I shook my head.

"I suppose work right." Demetri looked towards Eleazar again. "So, you created my best friend."

"Yes," Eleazar answered confidently.

"Thanks," Demetri said. "Anyway, can I meet Heather."

"I don't go there uninvited." I explained.

"Eleazar, remind this guy here you bit him," Demetri stressed.

"He gives Heather respect," Carlisle butted in. "He doesn't go over uninvited, except for the couple of times you saved her, including killing for her.

"You broke the rules for her?" Demetri asked.

"I will do anything for her," I responded. "I've killed for the Volturi under false pretenses, I see no problem in protecting her under true ones."

"You didn't kill Alexander," Esme committed. "He tried to attack her."

"He attack Charlie, speaking of which, we have to go and see what is going on."

"Can I come?" Demetri asked with begging eyes.

"Of course," I answered.

"Felix," Carlisle called. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Tell her what?"

"Nothing," I answered. "Come on let's go." We traveled through the woods, to Forks and to the Swan residence, it was pouring by the time we got there.

~X~

"Ya goin' where?" Heather shouted. "Natalie Jocelyn Uley, ah' betta' not be a lyin' ta me or ya boyfriend is goin' to find hisself in a hospital bed ratta den yar' bed."

"Don't ah dare get off snapin' at me like dat. Ya' even knowa where Seth's family de taken' ah." Kelly walked in at that point, listening to Heather arguing over the phone. She didn't like the new personality her sweet sister Natalie had lately, Kelly was the only one allowed to have a smart mouth, and no one dared defied Heather's authority.

"Yeah, I'm goin' to let ya do dat," Heather flipped.

"I'm order than ya that's why, ya think just because Sam signed some pappa' makin' ya legal garden. Dant me' ya gatta list'en ta me nomore. I'd been taken care of ah since yo' little one. If it be two weeks, ya be mine."

Kelly couldn't help but disagree, even those she was dam sure Heather could raise her, she liked being placed in the home of Charlie Swan. Charlie said that Heather could live here, rent free as long as she wanted, and not just until he grew tired of her. He gave them money for new clothes, let them use the washer and dryer, they were always more lemonade, with more juice than beer and whiskey, he had a job, he let them use the shower and never walked in on them like their mother's boyfriend.

Charlie even made sure they had fresh towels in their separate bathroom. There was food, Kelly never thought there could be more food, he gave them fresh food, three meals a day and even snacks. He called them when they were out too late, he offered them rides, let them watch television. Kelly had many conversations with him about fishing, baseball and such. He would listen to what she had to say and make no judgment on them.

Kelly only met Bella once but she had to feel like a princess with such luxuries such as food every night, showers, warm beds, clothes and safety. She had to be crazy to leave this gig. Heather, of course was still on the defense. She made sure Kelly didn't take advantage of Charlie's kindness, 'he's a good man, let not make sure he don't get tired of us. Make ya' useful.'.

Kelly offered her paychecks to him, but Charlie denied them and still made his meals for him. Heather was also nice to Sue Clearwater, even those she still had a negative stigma towards her son. Recently, these two people, Mr. and Mrs. Hale have been coming lately. Having privet talks with Charlie, Kelly was normally open to other cultures but she found Mrs. Hale a strange one. The way the woman would hold her breath when they were around. That can't be in anyway be a custom in Turkey or any country. Kelly and Heather weren't allowed to listen. She thought these people were suspicious, but not near as sketchy as Felix.

"Na, ya ain't goin' anywhere." Heather put the phone out as it the sound of the rain pointed against the roof along with rolls, and rolls of thunder.

"I gotta go ta La Push," Heather panic.

"Ya insane?" Kelly asked. "Hello, doya flash flood warnins' mean anything to ya?"

"We have a sister leaving the country," Heather said. "I gotta stop 'er."

"Ya can't go,"

"Tell Charlie I'm at work, if he offers to pick me up, tell him I got it." Heather left.

Heather began driving as the water came pounding down on the wind shield. It was coming like bullets pounding the glass one by one. She could hear the grind smash against the check as she treaded through the flood of the stream. She drove slowly, but it was still difficult. Too many to could in the seconds she was on the road. The small red pickup treaded through the road as she turned spashing it to the sidewalk to the high way which was flying with debris from the rough winds, she heard the rocks and grids hit the side of the car as it became harder and harder to drive. The rain became havier and heavier as she heard thunder and saw lighting hit a tree branching causing it to hit the road and her truck.

She tried to drive around it, with a cliff on one side and the woods on the other. Heather went through the branch feeling the leaves suck above the engine. The rain poured harder and harder. She then felt something, heather didn't know what it was but she felt something inside her kick hard. It was as if a living thing inside her flesh. Heather felt dizzy, beyond dizzy as swelling black narrowed her eyes. It was then, right on the road, amongst the storm she blacked out.

~X~

"What is that foul smell?" Demetri asked as we approached Heather's home.

"The werewolves." I answered.

"Werewolves!" Demetri said shocked.

"The ones pardon." I answered. "Even if they weren't, who are you to enforce the law?"

"Why are they here?" Demetri asked ignoring the question.  
"They are Rosalie's biological brothers." I answered as we came to see Alexander and Beyza in Charlie's bedroom, packing. I couldn't help but stop and listen into the conversation with the curiosity of how the entrance to immortality is viewed from those different then us.

"So how long do I have to stay in Australia?" Charlie asked pacing in his room with an empty suitcase out on his bed.

"Long enough, to learn control over full moons." Beyza answered.

"That's never going to happen," Alexander explained. "I have been a werewolf for sixty four years and haven't mastered that skill yet. You will have to have a lot of patents and self-awareness."

"How do I know you're really that old?" Charlie asked frustrated, "You don't look a day over twenty-two."

"She's older," Alexander glanced to his wife.

"By six hundred years," Beyza explained.

"Listen, you are very dangerous right now, until this month is over your best in Australia. There is a family that owes you a farm on the outback who have been hidden from the Volturi for centuries. While we are there, I will help you gain control of your emotions and body as the full moon approaches. You are a child of the moon because the moon controls you as a parent controls the child. It decides your moods and capability. As it get closers to a full moon the stronger and faster you are and the less human you become. As the new moon approaches the less physical strength you have, and more control over self-refocus as you feel yourself become human." Nikki explains. "But you are never human, and will always many immortal. You will have control of your own fate but you have to let me help you."

"After that outburst at my daughter's place, I can't help but agree." Charlie breathed. I couldn't help but notice how different he was, he was no longer appealing, he was losing weight and gaining muscles as well as becoming more harrier. His facial hair was thicker, and stronger.

"Did they just turn him?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," I answered.

" Who is he?" Demetri asked. "Is he Heather's father?"

"He is Officer Charlie Swan, and he's her guardian." I answered. "He was the human father of Bella, but he's no longer human."

"The pardon werewolves are keeping in touch with other werewolves?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," I answered. "In Australia, they co-exist peacefully with vampires. As a matter of fact the nomads of Australia refuse to kill them. And what do we think of that old friend?"  
"I don't know," Demetri said.

"You're just fine with it," I responded. "Come on, I'll take you to meet Heather." We went to the other room, that had two beds where Kelly sat at the desk they shared. This week it was purple highlights, wearing all black, and the normal quintiles number of earrings."

"She's not one of the humans that think they are one of us?" Demetri asked noticing the skulls in her ears.

"No, but the Avurage have a claim on her, smell her." I dared her, Demetri sniff.

"Louis," Demetri said as I tapped on the window. Kelly looked up.

"What do you want!"  
"Heather," I answered.

"She went driving to get Natalie," Kelly answered.

"In this weather!" I demanded..

"Go find her," Kelly suggest and shut the window.

"Oh, my god, what if she got struck by lightning, or crashed." I panicked.

Demetri knocked on the window.

"What do ah want?" Kelly yelled.

"Can I see her picture?" Demetri asked. Kelly handed a recent picture of the sisters, Natalie, Heather and Kelly to Demetri. I pointed to which one is Heather.

"Let me tap into your mind, dear girl." Demetri said and looked up grapping my arm. "I can sense her. She is going north of her, towards the coast. She is after something.," Demetri said grabbing my arm. I followed him, as we tree jumped through the woods, surfing along the forest branches. I then came to a road where an old red Ford pickup was smashed to smithereens, with the embrace of her scent in the smoke. I moved the truck, there wasn't much left to it, she was gone.

"She was here, but two other vampires smelled her." Demetri explained. "They were vegetarians, a male and a female. Both ancients, the male moved the truck, and the female picked her up." Demetri went on as his eyes went to the woods on the other side of the border. "They went that way." He then sped off again, as I followed him we went aboce the pavement, Demetri followed their trail as we came back into Forks, halfway to the Cullen's family, when we ran right into Lama and Dragomir sitting on a large branch with Dragomir using a leaf to hold water, faltering to a bundle wrapped in blue fabric tucked in Lama's arms. We followed them going through trees racking with every moment moving ahead of Lama and Dragomir who had her.

"What are you doing with her?" I snapped.

"Is that anyway to speak with an Ancient?" Dragomir asked insulted as Lama, who had Heather wrapped in an a blanket. The old women scared by our approached tightened Heather against her chest.

"Is this your mate Felix," Demetri asked coming up to observer her. "She isn't much of a looker now, is she."

"Yes, she's my mate," I explained.

"That explains the vampire smell," Lama said. "We are taken this poor dear to Carlisle, he's a vampire doctor, he will know what to do with her. We plan to change her."

"We had no idea she was your mate. We as animal drinkers live by a code to protect human life at all cost. We had no choice." Dragomir went on.

"You came up to me and showed Heather to me. She was injured, there was a large cut on her face and at her wrest." Lama said, disgusted that I let my human mate in such danger.

"You should be thanking us." Dragomir added on.

"Thank you," I said gratefully as her heart rate went down. "Come on, let's go to Carlisle." I offered to take her as Lima looked towards me, "I'll hold her. I've been resistance longer than you." I nodded, agreeing with Lama.

"He's good with that," Demetri reminded. I had no choice but to nod as we rushed back home with Kate viewing us form the window saw us coming back with Heather, opened the door screaming for Carlisle as we laid her on my bed, were I realized Lima was holding her skin so tight, she was stopping the blood flow. I wanted to do that for her, but I had to stop, then Garrett came in, blood thirsty ready to attack, Kate and Carmen pulled him back. Eleazer took him to get Carlisle who rushed in. Lima and Dragomir went away instantly as they watched his every move. I however, couldn't help but notice how calm Demetri was, he just stood right by me as Carlisle stood each of her wounds.

"You can go now," Carlisle said to Lima and Dragomir.

"We have gone longer without animal blood, we should be watching you,' Dragomir said firmly.

"When can we change her?" Lama asked.

"I have a clean record, never drank a drop.' Carlisle blurted. The two looked at each other, surprised, no one but Matthias had a clean record of drinking animal blood.

"We'll be checking on her." Lima left.

"Felix, I want to speak with you alone."

"I'll be listening out the door," Demetri said.

"Felix, please," Eleazar asked. Demetri left, but gave me a look of disapproval.

"Eleazar, I know that you care for Felix, but I have to ask him personal questions." Carlisle explained.

"I understand," Eleazar said, he looked towards me. "If you need me, Carmen and I will stay as long as we ask."

"Thanks," I said knowing I wasn't going to use that resource.

"Felix, you know how you thought Heather was pregnant," Carlisle started. "Please sit down."

"I'll stand," I said.

"She's more than pregnant," Carlisle started.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Listen, what you here." I sat for a moment, and felt three heart beats.

"Is Renesmee here?" I asked.

"Felix," Carlisle started. "She's carrying twins."


	42. Chapter 30: Suprises Coming

The Castle of Avulange, France

Monique sat behind an old writing desk, balancing a work with Thomas Hobbs, Mirendorla, Pain, Lock, Pizan, Woolscraft, Voltaire, Levian, Jefferson, Aristotle, Plato, Confuses, Ghiberti, and many other philosophers writing a work of her own for immortals to see. These philosophers have inspired humans towards a better government, and now will be inspired by the supernatural. For she had a list going for, from keeping some of the Volturi laws, resolve the crisis in the Americas, repeal the ban on werewolves, along with an apology to their kind, and try to convince them not to take avenge as well as restate a werewolf government, make peace treaties with shapeshifters around the world, bring representation of all vampire groups. The list could go on.

A clutch came to her chest, as a scent came to the air as she took in their writings and how they could affect the vampire world. She wanted the supernatural world to know, that humans strive best without fear and there for must be undisturbed, as Marcus's creator Hades concluded.

Monique wrote down her address _"Humans are the most marvelous of beings, they have intellectual capability that is extent beyond any dreams. Their capabilities are endless, we vampires have brought this marvelous gift to our own immortality, that is why we vampire world should be a world ruled by vampires. We will continue in enormity, to be protected. The human mind is capable of figuring us out the best way to keep our pray from defeating us is anonymity. Our old leaders was right with that law, as their creator whom governed his coven in that sacred law."_

She quickly crossed those words out. Monique had many topics to discuss, such as why the vampire rule of anonymity shall remain absolute, and why there should be a single ruling government to balance. A government that is represented by all groups of the supernatural, the diversity of vampires, alliance to all supernatural beings, pay tribute to the harsh things done to children of the moon, and equality among the vampire world.

Then a tap came on the door, "enter,"

It was Carrie, she first peaked here head in and shifted her way in the door.

"Marcus is here," She explained. Monique looked at the window, noticing a raven coming to feed its young on the window seal. "I am coming."

The immortal lady rose pulling her shoulders back as her mind became blank and the air came out of her lungs. Monique walked slowly down trudging one stair at a time. She pasted for a minute, as she stood a t the last stair.

Monique reminded herself to remain calm, and prayed to the heavens for the wisdom. Marcus smiled when he saw her enter, signaling the mission was accomplished. They exchange quick kisses on the cheek, he smiled holding up a letter, "I have the most unexpected news, that will bring great favor to you miss."

"Yes," She said shaking a bit, but this was something she wanted to do, she needed to do.

"Caius has resigned," he held up the letter.

"Does Aro know?" Monique said as a grin came on his face.

"No," Marcus said firmly. "That is the beauty of it. Do you still want to follow through?"

"Yes, of course," Monique said, she knew she didn't have much of a choice anyway. Not with so much hope filled inside her.

"Then now is the time to do so," Marcus said.

~X~

"Sophia!" Embry chased after her, after she ran out of the camp fire. He chased her across the border and through Forks until she finally retaliated and turned around. His cast has healed quickly to his advance abilities.

"Is that what you do!" Sophia stopped once she had Embry alone. "Is the whole point of your existence to destroy my species?"

"Not at all," Embry said running after her.

"Well, I may not know enough English to understand the Ti Wiki story, but I have common sense enough to see the purpose of your species." Sophia screamed.

"But I imprinted you," Embry continued to go after her. "None can harm you. You are protected."

"But my coven and friends?" Sophia asked. "They are just as important to me. So you are saying, even those I want to destroy everyone in your species, except you because you love me? But if my cousins come over, you may have a problem."

"That's not what he meant at all….well, sort of." Embry spoke nervously.

"I am not alone, you want me. You want my coven. I am not what you Americans would call '_A one piece deal._' I love my coven very much." Sophia continued as they walked towards a strange part of Forks, the kind the vampires seek out in big cities.

"Give this place a chance," Embry begged.

"Give my coven a chance," Sophia said. "You are aware that I was only to be here for a month?"

"But I can't…" Embry explained.

"Why because we are vampires? We are a peaceful human respecting coven that happens to be related to one of the most powerful covens in the world. You should be proud to be related to the great Greek Coven that sprang from those who are known across many civilizations."

"You miss them," Embry realized.

"Very much," Sophia admitted sadly. "You never asked me about my coven. So far you only showed me your life. You claim to love me, and want to be with me. Then shouldn't you want to know about me, about us and where I come from. I come from powerful line too."

"I would like to hear about it." Embry said. "You told me a friend of yours is getting married."

"Agatha, yes, she is getting married. But to our coven laws, her fiancée must go for a year without human blood before he can marry her. That's the rule among animal drinkers you know."

"I didn't know that," Embry was the first to admit. "You know the Cullens and the Denali coven didn't wait a year."

"The Cullens and the Denali's she is worried, because he isn't very strong." Sophia explained and sat staring at him in the eyes, she could see that he was interested. "He comes from a strong coven too. She wants to connect with them but they don't like the fact that Agatha is an animal drinker. His creator has come around, realizing it won't be that bad to be in-lawed to the mighty Volturi." Embry was about to asked how she became a vampire, but didn't know how. A couple of times he thought of going to Felix asking about the etiquette around ancients. He didn't need win a bloodsucker's favor to get in good with his imprintee. Embry actually needed that more than anything.

"I belong to this land, my blood lines run through here for generations," Embry explained the importance of his tribal responsibility.

"That is Greece to me," Sophia sighed. "My venom lines are older than the mighty Parathion"

"That complicates things." Embry said as Sophia looked back to him.

"Don't American boys always go after what they want?" Sophia laughed and dove from the cliff into the water. Embry sighed and transformed and went in afterwards. She then went and put his two front paws around her shoulders and skilled the cliff, she then felt him coming back to human. She then climbed form limb to limb, as Embry held on tight to her as they tree traveled through the woods.

"Sophia, stopped." Embry picked up a strange stench, there was a werewolf, a new enemy to the tribe.

They came to a strange part of Forks, the part were the humans devoted their lives to making a living. She then came out to the woods, and saw Natalie, the werewolf created by Aysun. Sophia was curse about her, as she watched her wearing a grey wolf. Sophia, being of curiosity followed them. It was then, they came across a trailer in a brown plant less yard with a rundown rusted fence, rusted sides, chairs and debris blown everywhere.

"Stop," Natalie ordered as she got off Seth.

Natalie with her face full of anger approached the trailer. She just stared at it with her face snarled, angry and hurt. As she approached it in a trailer and stood there shifting her wait back and forth. Her bare feet thenstumbled on a smooth stone. Natalie picked it up and flung it at the trailer. She grabbed another rock and did the same thing, breaking a window. She let out a small vent as she let the object go from her arm. She then screamed at the trailer, and put her arm down to get another rock and through it. Seth turned back into a human watching from a short distance. Natalie grabbed a large stone and through it, hitting a window causing her to fall. Seth went to her as Natalie started sobbing in her knees.

"There aren't enough rocks," She cried and went to Seth's arms. Sophia and Embry remained watching from above. Sophia let out a little frown, something about that scene bothered her.

"Let's go," Embry suggested.

Sophia nodded. "I'll tell you my story. I actually didn't live that long ago the province of Macadamia in 1948. My human life was nothing but war, after war, after war. Living a life that revolved around invasion after invasion. Us civilians just had to learn how to deal with it. Greece was damaged by World War Two, then being invaded by Turks, Germans. They all made mess. When we were finally left alone, we had a civil war.

"My father was killed when the Germans invaded, my grandfather was killed by Turks. It was just my mother and I by that time. Any extend family was killed or starved, or abandon their beloved country. Not my mother and I, we stayed in Greece. It was home, and we were going to tough it out." Sophia explained. "There were royalist in our village, and the members of the communist Greeks found out. They attacked; I could hear them at night."

"What could you do?" Embry asked.

"I ran, I didn't grab anything, or any food. I just ran with my mother. We held on tight as we heard the attacks in the village. A man pushed me against the wall just to get ahead of me. Another woman passed me carrying her baby in a wheel barrow. We walked for days endlessly through the mountain side trying to reach a refugee camp. We stopped, and ate for the first time after three days.

"We lived in an apartment in the town, I don't remember the name. The safe for a couple of months, I was in my room sewing a new dress when a large sound came. It was bombs, we were being attacked again. We were on our way out when a large crack came, I looked up and saw bricks were falling before me. Then a cluck happened as I fell with the building.

"I felt it landed on my body with the debris in my face. I couldn't move, the bricks were piled on my stomach and arms, there was a pipe on my legs. I was so buried I couldn't move, I still remember lying there, wanting to eat, wanting to drink, having to use the bathroom but I was so covered and weak I couldn't move. The dust flew in my throat and I hacked it out. I could feel the blood running down my forehead. I was there for three days, at least that what was I was told. I could hear the effort rescue with people going through the pile.

"I felt something lift from me, and I felt coolness come to my face. I saw the moonlight boom at my eyes. It was night, when they didn't have the lights to search for people. I felt cold hands on me, that ran through my thick black hair. Lima quickly uncovered me and gently pulled her out.

'You were right Dragomir' she said. 'Found the one alive," She yelled as she raced down through the ruined pile. Then in an instant, Dragomir poured water down my throat. I was so still, and sick I said nothing. I knew my mother was gone, I saw her go face down in the breed. He poured water on my lips and it drizzled down my cheek.

'She may not make it,' Lama said putting me down on the cobble street road. 'Too many broken bones, and so sick.'

'What can we do?' Dragomir asked.

"Liama bit me then. Three days later, I woke up and I was on the island. That is where I remained. I was depressed for a very long time, anytime it got sad it rained, then the few times I lighten up the sun came out. That is how I knew about my ability."

"Embry was silent for a long moment. It was then he saw Liama form a distance, or at least it seemed like Liama, he couldn't smell her. She was clearly there. Sophia's eyes moved forward.

_"Ochi!"_ Sophia panic. "Come on, we must go back! They are looking for us." She grabbed Embry by the arm, and led him back to Edward Cullens home quickly.

"Where were you?" Dragomir asked coming out.

"I took her out to a campfire." Embry explained.

'Fire?" Lima said calmly. "First you didn't asked permission and then you take my only creation to a fire?"

"Dragomir wasn't there at the time," Embry spoke quickly.. He read it was custom in Greece to ask the father's permission to take out the daughter, Dragomir said it was alright.

"I am the one who created her." Laima said strictly. "Listen, Embry, she is older then you, there for you go with our coven."

"You need to take some steps to be part of our grandcoven," Dragomir explained. Embry never said that, nor did he have any form of need, desire or attentive to join the coven.

"Do you?" Lima asked. "You know what an honor it is to be part of the Greek Coven, a coven from gods. Do you desire to take that challenge."

"No," Embry said instantly. "I do not, I have the honor of being part of the Quileute Pack, the pack of the great Ti Wiki, a great chief and spiritual leader. I have his blood in my veins."

"And Sophia has the venom of Persephone, Queen of the Caves, Mate and Wife of Hades, who created the Volutri." Lima said strictly. "Any wolf would be proud to be part of us. You should consider yourself above the rest of the pack that you are even being considered as a caudate for a member."

"I am proud of my own heritage." Embry said strongly.

"I see that you love my daughter," Lima said. "You, Americans believe in individualism, modern people think that each person can choose their own fate and destiny. Their happiness is what matters and not the wellbeing of the family." Laima said. "That was not the ancient ways, nor the ways our coven is, nor is it the behavior of Sophia's mate. You want to be Sophia's mate, then you want to be part of our coven. Those two factors are not breakable. I understand honor, and the ties you have to this land. Sophia has ties too. I will speak with you tomorrow."

"What?" Embry asked.

"Tomorrow, I will come and speak with you," she said simply, as if she had no choice. : "I will tell you the story of my coven, and my people. My translator, Aysun is leaving early, so I will bring Felix. He was created by a creation of Didyme, not as presages as before, but he will do. I will show you what an honor it is to be part of the oldest coven in the world. Then you will show us the ways of your people."

"I sort of have plans," Embry stuttered.

"Yes, to meet with me." Lima answered coldly.

~X~

"If I could choose a moment, any moment in my eight hundred years of existence where I felt the life before my eyes were I felt the life before me was obliterated it would be this moment. I was going to be a father, I had created life and I was responsible for life. Two new lives have come from me, the two tiny heart beats were the scariest sound in the world.

After eight hundred years, I have found the one I love. Now, her life was in danger. It could be cut short, and Heather's life could be ripped from her as the child was taken out of her flesh. She was carrying my children, I made the decision then to marry her.

"Twins?" I glopped, still trying to keep the emotionless movements as a heat raised inside of me.

"Yes, two of them," Carlisle answered, as I went to hold her hand, feeling the warmth of her body touch the edge of my fingers. Heather was waking up. This was something I wanted, I know most men today would disagree. I saw this as nothing but a blessing. I hoped that she would agree with me and have my children.

"Where I am I? She asked, with her eyes blinking as the IV remained attached to her..

"You're at the Cullens place." I answered as notice her eye lashes flutter..

"Felix," She called.

"Why don't we leave them alone?" Demetri suggested. "I am sure Felix has to share a thing, or two." He added on. In a few short seconds, everyone left.

"Yes," I think it will be wise." Esme said. "Felix, tell her everything." I nodded knowing what she meant.

"Come on, let's go," Tanya said, encouraging her coven to leave.

"Felix," Eleazar started coming to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please come later," I said with a wave of fear in me. I couldn't due this alone. I needed Eleazar, if I can't change her. If needed someone to change her for me, I would want it to be the same so we were connected. It may sound ancient values to some vampires, but it was what I was raised to believe. The person who created you mattered. I still couldn't let my pride go enough to show any respect. This was a test.

"Come on," Tanya said, Eleazar left, along with his coven, and my coven. Demetri was the last to leave. It was now just Heather and I.

It is very rare when the father tells a mother she is expecting. This was going to be hard for me; I came from a time when it was a woman's goal to bare children for her husband. It was the reason for the lady of the house to carry the next heir to the lordship of the manner. I knew it wasn't like that now. Women had much more options, and were raised with much more ambition.

"Felix," Heather called as her eyes opened.

"Yes?" I asked coming to her. She didn't say anything, instead she just put out for my hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I stammered. "I play the torturer by small by small, to lengthen out what must be spoken."

"Can you yield me a direct answer to what is going on?" Heather said sitting up. "I know you're not human. You have taken me as your lover, yet you refuse to bare the truth."

"I am a vampire." I gulped.

"Vampire?" Heather said with her eyebrows raised. "You told me this many times, I am now believing it. You have really live eight centuries?"

"There is more, Carlisle has given me great tidings of your condition," I explained. "Fewness and truth, tis this, when we made love those times in your room, life has drawn from it. How do you know?"

"Carlisle found out while you were out, you were rescued by a vampire named Lama, and her husband Dragomir. They brought you here, he found out while he was patching you up."

"The first time we made love." She said as she looked forward to me. She then put her hand along her abdomen, feeling the lives below it.

"You are now with child," I blurted out.

Her head snapped forward with her jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

"It seems, that, I have" I started then stopped to figure out my words. "We conceived one of those nights I came to your room."

"The times I thought I was in a dream." Heather followed along. She then looked down at her feet. "You don't eat, you don't drink, you are very athletic, you don' bleed. The one night my mother tried to kill me, I saw you in the woods, you denied it." Heather stared out me. "You really did rescue me. Like the night that thing attract Charlie, what was that?"

" A werewolf," I said, wondering if I should go into details about her sister, but that was the wrong time.

"I thought you were an angel of some sort, you are ….a vampire." She then looked towards the window. "Did you recently saved me from the crash? I thought that was a women?"

"It was, her name is Lama, she got there before I did." I explained. "She brought you to the Cullen place, where I am now."

"I am caring a vampire baby?" Heather said shocked.

"Two of them," I corrected.

"Did you do this on purpose?" She asked.

"No, Heather, I love you, I would never do anything to intently hurt you." I explained.

She then felt her stomach. "I know I should be mad at you, upset with myself but I'm not." Heather stood up, and sat back down again with a head rush.

"There is no point, it doesn't change that I am going to be a parent." Heather admitted. "You don't seem so scared at all."

"You can abort them if you wish?" I suggested, it seemed to be taboo at my time. I've seen the night women kept at war camps drink certain herbs to rid themselves of the child that came from the solders. In truth is, I don't want her to have an abortion. But at this time of the present day it was her body and her choice.

"My mother never put me before her, you were the first one to show me what real love is." Heather committed. "For there has not been one I love more, nor been most happy around. I don't' want to be my mother's daughter, I promised myself as a child that my children would be first. I am not going to break that promise, I want these children to have a chance. I know for a sure fact it is madness who makes us who we are, that is what I learned from my childhood. "

We were silent for a moment; she stared at the window, touched her abdomen and looked back to me. I spoke, "I have a motion much important good, where to what mine is mine yours, what is yours is mine."

"Is that a proposal?" Heather asked. "I know happiness in life is entirely by chance. "I must inquire one question: Have you killed before?"

"Yes," I answered. "Many times, for one thing I learned in all my centuries the coward has died many death, the brave has yet to lose his life once. Please don't ask me how many, a number can't be counted. For I have lived in war my human life, lived on others my vampire life. I have murdered numbers of times. Don't let that fact be your judge."

"You don't have to talk about it." She said. "I think it is wrong to want a heart, for it makes most unhappy. If you only knew it, then you are lucky to have a heart."

"That I must agree, grief forgives what can't be forgiven. If you knew who you were talking too, you would know I wouldn't judge by one's past. " I agreed with her, for vengeance is in my heart, death in my hand. Blood and revenge are hammering in my head. Sometimes, I feel that I can live no longer by thinking about my past.

"We can have a future." I said

She gave me an insulted look. "I expect you to help me and be there for me afterwards. I don't want to be a single mother that got knocked up or ya baby mama."

"I'll be there." I said, trying not to laugh. "I always wanted children, to bring new life into this world may be the hop e that takes away from my sins. I had forgotten my desire for family life."

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you," She said. "I can't live without your presence. I still feel that you are not telling me everything."

It was then the words of Marcus haunted me, when I left the Volturi. I shook my head, often I felt like I would tear my breast and bash my brains at the thought I mean so little to her. The love, the joy and ecstasy shown from her can't be found with anyone else. With a heart filled with joy, I stood helpless and cold. I have so much wealth to offer, but without her I am nothing.

"You could die," I blurted out, wondering if that's what she wanted to know. "They will eat at your flesh. You have to marry me. These are different from human babies, but I will go along.

"What do you mean I can get killed? I don't know much about hybrid pregnancy." I said to be honest. "I do know very little survive. That is why you are going to stay here."

"You made this decision for me?" Heather asked shocked.

"Yes," I answered, she was the mother of my children I held that right. At least I think I did, I know during my time I would have the right to make decisions for her being the mother of my children married or not. "I am the father of the children, and you are the mother. I have decided it is best to stay."

"You know normally I would argue with you," Heather had to add on.

"Yes, I know," I said. "We grew up in different times, if you were around when I was a human. You would have lived with me, no questions asked."

"What of my sisters?" Heather interrupted me. That one stumped me, how does one go about telling the girl he loves that her younger sister is a werewolf, and the other is living with vampires.

"Remember that thing that I saved you form that bit Charlie?" I started.

"Yes, how could I forget that night." Heather said, feeling movement inside her flesh.

It was even harder for me to forget that night. "That was a werewolf, named Alexander" I explained. "When he bit you, he turned Charlie into one. His sister-in-law, Aysun, who is also a werewolf bit Natalie."

"You mean my sister is a werewolf!" Heather shrieked.

"Yes," I breathed, she is being taken to Australia, where she will learn to deal with it. Charlie will go with her.

"What about Kelly?" Heather asked, with her head spinning.

"Jasper and Alice said they would move into Swans and watch her." I ensured

"Are they vampires?" I questioned.

"Yes," I answered, wondering about her reaction. Love is blind with the eyes, but the mind therefor winged cupid painted blind. I knew now, she loved me, she said so many times. Yet, I was aware throughout life I will always wonder if she truly loved me. I wanted her to become immortal, and join her in matrimony.

"Are you going to take in Kelly? Is she alright with them?"

"Yes," I answered. "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach. I won't stray from what is important to you. I know where your true loyalties lie."

"May I see them?" Heather asked. I went outside, they were out there waiting, land listing on our conversation. I saw all the couples together, along with Demetri sitting next to Tanya.

"Jasper, Alice, she wishes to speak with you." I explained looking directly at Jasper and Alice. The couple followed me upstairs, most likely preparing for Heather's strict interview.

"Alright, I am saying this once, if something happens to her, Felix will hurt you." I wasn't surprised she said this, it was one of the things I loved about her. It was clear however, Jasper and Alice were surprised by this. She got up, noticing the twins developing.

"I promise, we will make sure Kelly has the best." Alice assured her.

"You have a challenge, she is stubborn." Heather warned. "You won't make her feel lesser, you won't prison her or let her roam freely to her desires?"

"We'll handle her," Jasper promised, calming her emotions.

"Anything you would like?" I asked as Heather stood up. "A cup of tea, or something?"

"No, I am good for now, perhaps some fruit or something. I am still soaking this in." Heather said. "School won't look too kindly on us."

I wasn't really thinking about school at this time, as I considered it useless, but I could see why Heather was concerned for school. For I knew, there were more things on heaven and on earth then what could be found in the pages of a book. "We'll discuss that when the time is right." I said.

"I doubt I will be showing for Color guard." She said. "I do see some swelling. How are you feeling?"

"I never been so scared in my life," I said honestly.

"But you will be there?" She asked scared. "My father wasn't there for me, none of my sisters' fathers were in there lives. I want my children to have a family." It was then I notice her hands wrapped around her body.

"I didn't want children to my mid-thirties, I know life will change dramatically for us," Heather said as she lean against me with head against my chest. My arms wrapped around her shoulders, as I kissed her against her cheeks. "But now that they are here at the time that I will miss them. I have already fallen in love with them. Felix, I have a question."

"Yes?" I answered.

"What is your last name?"

~X~

Demetri sat off to the Cullen's tree, a distance where he could hear the conversation of his best friend and his mate. He has been here only a few hours to find out his best friend is going to be a father. He wanted to meet Heather, out of curiosity. He would have to accept his best friend had someone above him. He knew that Felix was one of his own wit, and therefor would go on his own way.

"I thought we weren't allowed to listen in," He heard a voice behind him. He looked up to see Tanya. She clamed form her tree and jumped to him.

"I want to make sure she's right."

"You are a good friend, Demetri, I will give you credit for that." Tanya said. "I do have a question for you those.

"What?" Demetri asked.

"Did you really leave the Voluri?" Tanya asked setting next to him on a branch.

"Yes," Demetri said.

"Why?" She pondered.

"That's two questions." Demetri pointed out.

"Alright, think of it as an answer to the first." Tanya quizzed him.

Demetri closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know, I needed a change, I got tired of being the fuel for Aro."

"So you wanted to live your own life? Why didn't you come when I asked you?" Tanya asked.

"A couple of reasons, I needed to figure it out on my own." Demetri said as her eyes nodded.

"Have you yet?" She asked.

"No," Demetri said. "Haven't you ever wondered what are you doing here?"

"All the time, who doesn't?" Tanya said. "Even when I was a human I did, and at the time, a woman knew their purpose was to serve men, I still wondered."

"Perhaps that is why you are the few chosen," Demetri said. "All life has meaning; it is finding that meaning we set on our journeys unknowing where it will take us.

"Do you want to come live with us?" Tanya asked. Demetri was silent for the longest moment, before he answered. "I'll think about it."

"Think about it," Tanya felt a wave of heat against her face, as she left.

~X~

"So what's going on with you and Tanya?" I asked, after I overheard the conversation between the two of them last night. We were both in stressful situations, so we did the relaxing thing by fencing in the meadow. I was of course winning, but we rarely kept score. "She invited me to live with her, but I think she is still unsure if I'd be good for her," Demetri explained.

"If that is the case, then her wit must not be so firm," I said as he shrugged.

"What do you plan to do?" Demetri asked. "Now that you will be mate and father?"

"I am going to purchase land, perhaps off the east coast of Canada. Where the woods are rich with animals? I will build Heather a find house were are children will grow." I explained. It seemed strange, how long I have served the Volturi, this is the first time I have plans that I looked forward too. Perhaps living in honesty would be a nice change. One thing I have always respected Heather for was that she never lied to me.

"If Tanya won't have me by then, I will join you." Demetri said as we felt a smell, we turned to see Liama, most likely making her rounds where she drives each member of the Cullen family bonkers, between informing Carlisle he doesn't have enough control, or Esme the proper ways to be a lady of an animal drinking coven.

"Felix, I want you to come with me." Lama said the next morning, while Heather was still asleep.

"What!" I asked.

"Aro said he sent you here as a translator." Lamia pointed out.

"That's what Aysun is here for," Demetri pointed out, I was surprised he was being rude to an ancient. "He holds no debt to you he wasn't created by your brother."

"He is still a creation of our sister's creation," Lama said. "He comes with me."

"But Heather?"

"Surely she will await for your return?" Lima said with one eye towards me.

"I'll take care of her," Demetri said.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I agreed. "Demetri, if there is a matter of weight in chances, call me." I reminded him, slipping my number under the Cullen's plan.

"We are going to Embry, and tell him our stories. We need a translator." Dragomir said. I traveled with him and Lima.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"We are going to share Embry our story." Lima explained. "In hopes he understands the pride and sacrifices it means to be with the Greek Coven."

"I am not for this anymore," I said sternly. "I am getting ready to start my own coven. Direct the boy not, his way himself will choose."

"You can't lead a coven without a pass, which you have through us. For if Sophia is his true love, few truth then this. No much more honor then we." Lima said directly to me as we went pass the border, and to a small red house not far from the beach."

"I sense only him, his mother is gone." I explained, hoping that would be an excuse to leave. We really weren't supposed to be around here, but Lima has been above the law for thousands of years.

"Perhaps it be wise to offer her immortality." Dragomir said.

"That will break the treaty with the coven,"

"We don't want to ruin relations with our allies," Lima corrected as she knocked on the door. Embry came out, sleepy eyed, with his hair ruffled wearing boxers and no shirt.

"We came to share our stories with you, since you are now a part of our coven." Lima said as I translated.

"First, let him prepare himself." I suggested in their native tong.

"If he wants to be with us, he must always be prepared." Dragomir committed. "Go on boy, get dress."

It was in that Embry left for a short moment.

"Shall we go in?" Lima asked. "He knew we were coming."

"Americans don't like it when you go into their house without asking." I pointed out.

"Strange people," Dragomir uttered.

"We are his superiors now," Lima reminded as she strolled into the tiny house, it had a dim lighten kitchen with old tiles and unfinished cabaret, along with a loud refrigerator running.

"Is his brother , Quial here?" Dragomir asked in a broken English . "We must form a connection to him."

"Quial isn't my brother," Embry explained coming out. We all looked at each other confused. I keep forgetting that Quial isn't his brother, it was something I assumed when I first met them.

"Sit," Lima said in Geek, Embry understood enough of the language to know what the word sit meant.

"Before you join Sophia, Dragomir and I, you must know some secrets among us." Lima spoke. "have you read my story on what humans today call the internet?"

"Yes, Hera killed two of your children." Embry explained.

"Hare didn't kill them, humans did. I was marred to an abusive husband. He tried to dominate me in every way. The first infant I had was a girl, he didn't want her. So he put her out in the cold, left her to freeze. I tried to get to my sweet daughter, but I was blocked by the slaves. I had to listen to her dye.

"The second child I had was a son, who he considered his pride. Despite how weak e was, one day, he beat me so bad I couldn't pay attention, as I walked away. I accidently tripped the cradle over and he died. It was Zeus who offered to help me, when he brought his mate she accidently killed my husband. They wanted me to wait, but I ran away.

"Persephone and Hades ran into me, Persephone changed me and brought me back to what they call the Underworld." Lama said as I translated for him. "My coven thinks I had miscarriages. I swear it is madness that makes us who we are. I was human made of flesh and blood. Vulnerable to manipulation , fear of being ignored and destroyed. I have lived with this guilt, causing a thousand deaths with vengeance in my heart, death in my head, along with blood and revenge in my head. We all obey the weight of sad times."

"Embry I tell you this because Sophia means everything to us." Dragomir spoke for her. "You can't have her without us, you must understand."

"We have decided the choice is hers, I just want your word that you won't pressure her into staying with you. We understand that you have ancients ties to this land, we have ancient ties to hers as well." Lama spoke with such confidence as she waited for Embry to respond after I finished translating.

"I promise," Embry answered. "She loves you very much, I wouldn't do anything to disturbed that bond."

"Good," Lama stood up.

"What is your story Dragomir?" Embry asked, wrong move.

"I was twisted into being a soulless doll until I met Lima." Dragomir answered. "I will save my tale for another day."

"Just keep in mind, we have rules and you must obey them. After all, we are not savages. We are Greek, and everything comes from us. I will pass this to Sophia, remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure. You've got to find the treasure, so that everything you have learned along the way can make sense."

"We brought you a gift for our new son," Dragomir said holding up a box with a blue ribbon. "Do not open it until we leave," I continued translating.

~X~

1996

Heather was lying on her trailer floor watching an rerun of 'Boy Meets World' with Natalie, who was five, Kelly who was three was in her play pen, even those she was way too old for one it kept her out of trouble. The children watched it instead of doing their homework, Cassie hasn't even been to school for three days, the girls were making fun of the fact she wore the same dress every day. Heather was at the age were children didn't notice those things, and teachers thought of it as a phase. She always got made fun of her smell, she didn't know at that time that she was to clean herself, or even brush her teeth.

In the kitchen, she could hear the mother searching frantically through the cupboards. The kids looked over, and tried to pay attention to the television. They didn't know where their mother's needles went, or anything else. They were just children trying to survived this mess called home.

Cassie made the mistake of turning the volume up in an attempt to block out their scurrying mother.

"What the f- did you do that for!" the woman strolled into the door. "Did you do something with my pills!"

"No, Mommy" Heather said, pointing her big eyes to her.

"Oh, you lying piece of shit," the woman kicked her to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Cassie yelled as the woman turned.

"Are you pickin' a fight with me you little bitch." Her mother grabbed her by her arm. "I should teach you all a lesson you ungrateful little f****. " She said as she held the two girls by the hair pulling so tight it caused headaches. She then pushed them to the ground, and grabbed a belt and started hitting them in the back with the buckled end.

2007

Heather woke up instantly from her nightmare, or memory. She looked over to see two vampires, one with reddish brown hair and pale skin. It was Bella, Charlie's daughter who gave birth to a hybrid before. Besides that, they had nothing in common. Her sister was going to Australia with her father today, Heather needed to get dress to say good bye.

"Have nightmares," Bella asked noticing the disturbance in her peaceful sleep. "I did when I was pregnant."

'What could she have possibly had a nightmare about' Heather thought as the vampire that was with Felix came in as Heather stood up.

"You shouldn't stand," Bella warned.

"I want excursive." Heather demanded, she knew she was with twins, but Heather wasn't the kind to set around and do nothing. She needed to go out and make sure her sisters were fed.

"Do you need anything?" The one asked. Heather saw that he was a handsome fellow with an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, a skin tone that reminded Heather of a picture she had seen of the Parthenon. He had sleek black hair that reached his shoulders, he stood over her tall and lean, with burglary eyes staring at her. He was strangely over protective her, but seem to view her as a threat.

"No, I can take care of myself, thank you," Heather said standing up. She then noticed that her abdomen started swelling despite being only a few weeks pregnant. There was something about carrying new life that swelled in her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, in a cold manner.

"Yes, does this house have peanut butter?" Heather asked. "I am having a craving for peanut butter toast." She said as she poured a pitcher of cold water, she was desperately thirsty.

"Peanut butter?" Demetri questioned, as he took the empty pitcher. Heather was surprised, she drank the entire pitcher of water and this painful thirst was still with her. "I don't know what that is, but I will gladly get it for you, miss."

"Why are ya bein' so formal?" Heather asked, it was strange the way he spoke to her. In such an elegant manner, with a swift solitude like a desert solider, it was almost insulting.

"That is just how I am, please speak proper English around me." The vampire spoke to her as he open the door for her at the same time and made a strange grin.

"Okay," Heather said as he cringed a bit and opened the door for her, and he let her enter. That was when Heather noticed him observing her.

"It is alright." Demetri corrected.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Nothing," He said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think your all that attractive, you have way to many scars, and you don't act or speak like a lady."

"Who are you?" Heather asked offended.

"Demetri," he introduced himself. "Felix has been my best friend for six centuries, I will do anything to protect what is important to him. That is you."

"Thank you," Heather said unsure what to say. "Do you have to be so rude to me? I don't like it!"

"No, I don't" Demetri said. "I am sorry, for the last few months, I have been very jealous of you."

"Why?" Heather asked, as she put a shirt on and found it toughing around her torso.

"At least he's here with me," Heather said. "Where is Felix?"

"He went to translate," Demetri answered.

"I don't have any expectations do I?" Heather asked worried, Felix loved her, why was this man putting her to the test if Felix already loved her.

"No," Demetri answered as he gave her peanut butter toast.

"Thank you," Heather said as she ate. "It looks like it's going to storm today."

~X~

The call came, as the wolves raced to the beach to take down the two invaders of La Push. The two wolves stormed through the beach, on the rocky beach as the white figures rose from the stormy waters with the rain hitting heavenly against them.

"Look fresh and merrily, let not our look be our purposes." She reminded her mate as they came to the shore.

"I fed upon this woo already," He said hearing this for the tenth time. "Excess will only make me surfeit." They kissed again; he could become addicted to kissing her. He felt his lips fringed in hers. The envious streaks laced the severing clouds in the yonder east they ran towards the dogs.

In an instant, the male swiped his mate behind her, it was less then moment the two hit, a mist met them as they became blinded, deaf and all sensory was erased form them. Away to heaven his respective gently, fire was his conduct now as he prepared to attack.

She then nudged on his arm and step out in front of her mate as she saw the alpha approved. He recognized her, and her mate. He wasn't who he thought she would be. However, a barging is a barging. Pricilla held up the symbol as Jacob's pack came and halted with her carrying the symbol of the Quilate wolves.

It was then, the alpha came from down from the cliff. The moment the girl saw the alpha she raised a symbol high above her.

"Halt," Sam ordered. 'She's mine,' he sent to Jacob. 'I am the one who freed her, she will serve my pack.' Sam turned back to human approaching Pricilla and her Volturi mate with his ruby eyes. He knew then, accommodations had to be made to keep his word.


End file.
